


Three Things

by PaperAnn



Series: Three Things [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, F/F, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Dean, Overdosing, Recreational Drug Use, Scientific Liberties Taken, Self-Worth Issues, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 293,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperAnn/pseuds/PaperAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the most part, Dean got along with everyone.  Or at least could fake it.  Dealing with Castiel Novak was a completely different story.</p>
<p>Three very distinct things were working against him.</p>
<p>The first being he flirted with anything remotely attractive that moved, and ignored customers in his attempts to warm his bed at night.  It wasn’t as though he was just an alpha.  He was a fuckin’ alpha on steroids, who had a one track mind when it came to getting laid, which just so happened to be every.  Single.  Night.</p>
<p>The second was the fact that he came into work high as fuck most nights, and Dean could always count on it Fridays and by the end of his shift Sunday.</p>
<p>But his third problem?</p>
<p>Castiel Novak was hot as fuck.  Like he had walked right out of one of Dean’s wet dreams, and he hated how much his body craved him.  He hated him on paper: slut, hard drug user, street drug seller, who knew what else was on that list.  But he wanted him.  Bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly never thought I'd write an ABO fic, but here it is! Dean is Dean, but Cas is very much slutty, druggie, endverse!Cas, so beware. And hopefully, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantastic artwork for the fic was created by the talented [Shauna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaunaBananaaa/pseuds/ShaunaBananaaa), and her tumblr can be found [here](http://shaunashipssabriel.tumblr.com) <3

  
  
  
Dean _still_ had no idea what on god’s green Earth made Gabriel even consider hiring him. This was a bar, and while a bit of a hole-in-the wall, it was still packed to the brim every weekend. Plus, their (which Dean sometimes drunkenly joined in on) Wednesday Night Karaoke drew a huge crowd. Hell, with a local write up and all the high praise lately, they’d even managed to beg a few family friends to throw together something that resembled a _line_ with _actual security_ at the door.

This wasn’t a club, this was a bar, but Dean’s wallet wasn’t complaining, and neither was Gabriel’s.

Maybe that’s why he decided to hire his douche bag brother, because he was on top of the world and knew that they could afford a fuck up or two.

Dean absolutely _hated_ the idea, and almost _dreaded_ knowing he was going to have to work shifts at the bar with him every Tuesday, Friday and Sunday night.

For the most part, Dean got along with everyone. Or at least could fake it. Castiel Novak was a completely different story.

Three very distinct things were working against him.

The first being be flirted with _anything_ remotely attractive that moved, and ignored customers in his attempts to warm his bed at night. It wasn’t as though he was just an alpha. He was a fuckin’ _alpha on steroids_ , who had a one track mind when it came to getting laid, which just so happened to be every. Single. Night. He wasn’t a knot-head, by any means. He used the slow forms of seduction, knew all the right things to say, used those baby blues to his advantage and that unkempt bed head that screamed the challenge of _‘Think you can make me look any more debauched, baby?’_

The second was the fact that he came into work high as fuck most nights, and he could always count on it Fridays and by the end of his shift Sunday. He always decided to take his lunch _extra_ late on Sundays before cleaning up. But it wasn’t just like it came in pleasantly buzzed eyes a bit bloodshot, smelling a little skunk-y.  
Nope.

Dean’d had to cover his section of the bar when the man ran to take care of a random nose bleed that 'came out of no where.' Or he’d be wearing long sleeves, or quarter sleeve Henley’s in the middle of a scalding hot summer, dripping in sweat. Dean wasn’t blind, nor an idiot, especially when he walked out after a shift on a Friday and caught him making out with a hot blonde and slipping a little baggie of coke into her pocket.

He mentioned something in passing to Gabriel, going for the _‘I’m concerned about your brother_ ’ but more it was a little more selfish like _‘is the DEA gonna be knocking on the door any day now?_

Gabriel just laughed and said, “Give him until he breaks  _five_ cups or plates, I’ll have a talk with him. You know you’re at _fifteen_ Dean, leave my baby brother to me, all right? Besides, both the ladies _and_ the men love him, his alpha pheromones are doing _wonders_ for the bar. Maybe I wouldn’t have to hire someone based on scent if you’d stop wearing those damn blockers,” Gabriel glared a bit, dramatically putting his hands on his hips, “Can you _imagine_ what kind of tips we’d get if we had a _hot_ , actually _manly_ omega working behind that bar? Talk about a kink!”

“Yeah,” Dean grit his teeth. “ _Bar_ being the key word. I don’t like people knowing to begin with, let alone have to worry about some drunk assholes getting a whiff and deciding to follow me home or think I’m into the chase. Whatever. Just wanted to let you know your brother’s a junkie. _My bad_ for being concerned.”

Gabriel’s face fell a little, but as soon as he realized it, he perked back up, “But at least a _hot_ junkie, right?” And Dean shook his head and walked off.

Because _that right there_ , was exactly his third problem.

Castiel Novak was _hot as fuck_. Like he had walked right out of one of Dean’s wet dreams, and he _hated_ how much his body craved him. He hated him on paper: slut, hard drug user, street drug _seller_ , who knew _what else_ was on that list. Even so, he loved the way he moved, the somewhat awkward moments he would have to backtrack quickly on, when he was picking up his ‘dates,’ and he way his eyes shined and crinkled at the edges when he spoke about something that excited him.

_Dean_ wanted to be the one who excited him.

And it didn’t help how bluntly _obvious_ Castiel would flirt with him,

It was _nothing_ like Cas would do with the patrons he zoned in on to take home for the night, it was something _different_. Even though Dean really, really _really_ wished Gabe hadn’t mentioned to Castiel he was an omega, it was better he found out sooner rather than later, since their hours overlapped quite a bit and they were both important, one way or another to Gabriel. He didn’t want to keep secrets, and this would have been an elephant in the room, if found out later.

Even so. Dean hated how sexy and perfect and how good Gabe’s brother smelled every time he was within distance to catch a whiff, but it was always mixed with some type of perfume. Or cologne. Or chemical combination or drugs that burned at Dean’s nostrils.

In spit of all that, he could still smell the underlying _Cas_ and it was heaven.

Maybe one day, he could get lucky, and be able to smell that in its purest form - that was one of his dreams.

But until then-

“Cas,” Dean barked from across the bar, “She’s gorgeous, I understand, and you’re totally fine giving her all the attention she deserves later,” he shot a wink to the curvy brunette woman Castiel was currently in the middle of seducing, “But angry biker dude had been waiting on his IPA for at least ten minutes.”

“Oh,” Cas stood up, like this was brand-spankin’ new news to him, even though _he had taken the order_ , as well as _four more_ those ten minutes ago, and stumbled over to the taps, but not after grabbing a handful of Dean’s ass and giggling, “You got my back, I got yours,” with minimal slur.

“Looks like pills tonight,” the woman extended a hand across the bar, “I’m Meg, and you’re Dean? Clarence talks a lot about you.”

“Oh, does he?” Dean ignored the nickname and noticed that her beer was almost gone as well, “All that flirting and he didn’t even top you off, how inconsiderate. Whatcha drinking?”

“Stella,” she replied coolly, leaning back in her chair and studying him like a hawk from every angle, “Thank you, cutie.”

“So how did you meet Cas?” Dean asked, clearing the bar of empty glasses and a bottle Cas _also_ failed to collect, and began to wipe it down, “Doesn’t seem like this is the first time he’s getting in your panties,” Dean winced the second the words came out of his mouth, “Uh, sorry, been on edge lately, I didn’t mean it.”

She leaned in and sniffed, “Looks like you’re getting close to your heat,” her voice was very low, “That's from one omega to another, I won’t announce it to the bar or anything. No need to worry about that,” she seemed understanding, “But yes, unfortunately my panties may as well have frequent flyer miles, as well as everyone else’s in this damn state.”

“You sound bitter,” Dean hesitated in his wiping, and looked up to look her directly in the eye, “Feeling and shit get in the way?”

“How can they not?” She jeered her head over to where Cas was trying to balance six drinks in his arms rather than a tray, “There’s nothing _not_ to love,” she shrugged, “But maybe he doesn’t have that in him. But I tell you what, he's got a _loooot_ of _something else_ he’s willing to give,” she finished with a wink.

Jealously flared inside Dean at those words, but knew those were things he would never, ever be able to admit out loud. Yeah. He may be infatuated with Cas. But it was just a little crush. Okay. Maybe _more_ than that. Maybe he was in like with him. Very serious like. But it wasn’t anything he’d want to ruin with casual sex, even though it’s not like that’d be a challenge. All it’d end up being would be “Hey Cas, let’s go to the back room and fuck,” “All right, Dean,” That would _literally_ be that.

Dean needed to stop those thoughts immediately.

“So you never told me how you guys met?” He tried to clear his dry throat, “Bar or online dating?” He snickered.

“Rehab.” Her answer was very simply, “It worked for me, didn’t so much for him,” she shrugged his shoulders. “We were both in it for heroin. And sex addiction, if you can believe that. I got out, Cas couldn’t give it up. I’m not really here to fuck him, or anything, I’m more of a sponsor, moral support.”

“Yeah, lot of good you’ve been doing lately,” Dean rolled his eyes, “I only work with him three days a week, and I think he’s been fucked up every single one of those days.”

“Has he still been able to function?” She asked very seriously.

“Uh, yeah. If you mean, if he’s broken anything, not yet.”

She beamed, “Then, believe it or not, he IS getting better.”

“Are you trying to take my girlfriend away, Dean?” Cas sauntered over, and leaned his elbow on the table, but nearly missed it. He just laughed, “Or Meg!” He looped his arm around Dean’s waist and leaned his head in the crook of Dean’s neck, “Are you trying to seduce my boyfriend?”

Dean shuddered against the touch, even though it was something he had felt Cas do, as his subtle way of flirting numerous times before.

And _there it was._

Cas’ scent, unobstructed by the smell of another. He was clean, no one else was lingering and all Dean could smell was the faint odor of Vicodin running through his veins and cigarette smoke on his clothing. And _motherfuck_ was it _amazing_.

Dean couldn’t help himself, he sunk further into Cas’ embrace and unabashedly scented his neck. His tongue darted out and licked a trail up the expanse of skin along his neck, tasting the sweet and salty sheen of sweat.

And then Dean froze.

What the _fucking fuck_ was he doing?!

Cas had long since froze, and Meg was amused and sipping lightly at her beer, one eyebrow raised just waiting for what Dean was going to say next. She was very, _very_ happy she had come this way tonight, if only for the show.

“Uh-” Dean stumbled, “Dude, you gotta wipe down and clean off in the back, you’re like, dripping sweat because of that damn long sleeve shirt! It’s 200 degrees in here and you’re gonna fuckin’ contaminate someone’s drink!” He didn’t spare a glance, before shoving off Cas’ arm and heading to the back himself, where the employee bathrooms were.

They were single-stalled, and he needed to get himself together before he went back out there to face the music. Not to mention, try to calm his aching cock, and clean the leaking slick from between his legs.

\-----------

Meg smirked and tossed back the last of her drink as she watched Castiel who still looked confused like a baby bird, “Was that? A flirtation? I would assume so, but it came from Dean, but it was almost like he was scenting me, like he wanted to--”

“Mark you?” Meg giggled, “In your _dreams_. Maybe he’s just a little horny and the alpha thing is rushing to his omega loins, take it easy on the kid.”

“I do not understand why he couldn’t have just grabbed a napkin if I really _was_ sweating that profusely,” Castiel justified, “Although, I didn’t mind.”

“Just didn’t mind?” The brunette teased, “Come on, you’ve been talking about that kid since the day you met 'm, and him getting all _pornographic_ and _possessive_  in the middle of a bar, you're saying 'you didn’t mind?'”

Castiel paused, and then slowly looked down. He narrowed his eyes, and then with a confirmation in the form of a nod, looked up. “Apparently, I did do more than mind. And I’m very thankful for the height of this bar at the moment.”

\----------------

  
Dean paced in the bathroom, smacking his head with the palms of his hands, questioning _what the fuck_ he was doing, exactly. He couldn’t help it, it was biology, and Castiel was the perfect alpha for him. Besides the two million and a half things terribly wrong that would make him the worst mate in the history of basically ever.

Then _why_ did Dean want him so badly?

He paced around the room, trying to take in deep breaths and gather himself, until there was a knock at the door, “Someone in here!”

“It’s me,” Meg’s voice called from the other side, “Got something that might help.”

Dean’s eyes lit up. That was right. She had called him out on it, being close to his heat, and as an omega she knew what he was going through. He didn’t care how it looked, he opened up the door, just enough for her to fit inside and then shut it behind her. She began digging through her purse.

“Told you he was pretty damn irresistible, right?” There was a smile on her face that teased, but also a mild look of sympathy. “Now you get it.”

Dean was splashing water on his face as Meg asked from behind, “All right, what are you thinking. I don’t have much in the way of suppressants, I used my last one on a random heat two weeks ago, but I’ve got some weed, that usually helps a little bit, some Tramadol, Klonopin, or Xanax, free of charge.”

He whipped around and spat out, “Really? I thought you said _rehab worked_?”

“It did,” she grinned, “Doesn’t mean a girl doesn’t like a little extra pocket cash.”

Dean looked her up and down for a few more minutes before nodding, “What can I still work on? _Sorry_ I’m not good at being a _druggie_...”

She popped a cap and handed him two pills, “That should do the trick. But they’ll probably be done chilling you out in four hours, so use your time wisely. Even though you probably won’t start your heat until tomorrow it looks like Cas kinda brings it out a little quicker, huh?”

The man tossed back the pills and swallowed them down dry, “Thanks, Meg. But really. Thanks.”

“Omegas gotta stick together,” she winked, and stepped out of the bathroom, “I expect my drinks to be on the house tonight, by the way.”

“You got it.”

\-----

Dean avoided Cas as much as he could, considering that they were working side by side at the bar. At least there was a good fifteen feet of which he could try to dodge and weave him, but what surprised him most was that _Castiel_ was avoiding him _back_.

After being fucking blatantly scented, and straight up orally attacked, with Cas’ track record, Dean was surprised he didn’t find himself shoved back into one of the bathrooms the second after it had happened. Maybe Meg had talked him down? But whatever Meg had given him, well... It was doing the trick.

He found it easy to smile at patrons, mosey along, even though they were in the middle of the most chaotic part of the night, and still feel at ease. Now he understood the pull of drugs. Although he didn’t like the fact that Cas seemed even more hopped up on something after their encounter, and was currently unabashed courting an omega boy. Which didn’t sit right with Dean.

“You gonna do work anytime soon?” Dean snipped, back, full force, into sassy co-worker status, but being sure to stay out of ‘personal space’ range.

Instead of a lewd remark, or anything of the sort, Cas gulped, nodded, and went on his way.

_Well, what the fuck was that about?_

Meg gave him a small wave from the other side of the bar, right as Jo, one of the waitresses, brought up a giant drink ticket for table five. Dean gestured to the pile and Meg shrugged, understanding, but then stood up to wave.

Was she leaving?

“Meg!” He called after her, as she swung her purse over her shoulder, just in time to catch her attention and make her look back.

She did just that, and leaned over the table, “Thought you said everything was on the house unless you’re interested in more trades?” She winked.

“Just... Why does Cas do that?”

Maybe it was the pill that was making him loose-lipped and curious.

“Do what?” She snorted as she placed a hand casually on her hip. “The drugs? The sex? The 'adorable puppy you think you can save' act?”

“No.” Dean quickly added, “Well, yeah, but that’s not what I’m talking about --”

“Oh,” her eyes lit up in recognition, “You’ve got a crush. And wonder why he’s not trying to tap it, huh?”

The glare Dean sent her was strong enough to stop the Devil himself in his tracks. But it didn’t seem to phase her one bit.

She shrugged, and then grinned even wider, “I can’t answer that, even if I knew. Why don’t you ask him for yourself? Well, it was nice to meet you tonight, after all the lovely stories I’ve heard about you. Haven’t decided if you were worth all the hype or not, but it certainly made for an interesting night,” Meg leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “That should help your case.”

“My what?” He was clearly confused, but as Meg drew away and winked, Dean could have sworn he heard a _growl_.

And when he looked around, the only person in the area was Castiel, who’s back was quickly turned to him, and now fixing someone a bloody mary.

What did Meg mean, and what the fuck was that?

\-------

It wasn’t until the bar closed, Gabriel saluted everyone goodnight that Dean realized that the only ones left to clean up was himself and Cas.

And the sedative had long since worn off.

He was getting antsy, and felt the effects of a fever, and the level of terror spiking within him could only mean one thing, he knew, as he was taking inventory in the back. His heat had come early, and there was no way to avoid it. It was only a matter of time until Cas closed up the register, smelled the scent and was lead right to him.

Dean couldn’t help but let out a small whimper, because shit, he _wanted_  Cas to.

He’s wanted it for so long, it was even a lingering fantasy that started after Castiel started working there, but now that it was just them, together, _alone_ and Cas would, _once again_ , fuck anything that moves that Dean actually realized that _this was going to happen._ He’d heard word of girls and guys alike gossiping in the past about how ‘good to them’ Cas was while helping them through heats. Dean always felt the bitter pull of jealousy. He was always _pissed_ like a bratty omega, but he played it off like a champ. Always.

But now, sitting among the inventory, he could feel it in his bones. The shiver, the feel, the _craving_.

He needed Cas, and he needed him to be _his_.

“Dean?”

Before another word could be said, Dean was up on his haunches, flipped around and literally tackling Castiel to the ground. They hit with a thud, but Dean didn’t give a fuck if he hurt the other man, because he was breathing in his scent, he had his alpha’s skin sucked between his lips and his hard body underneath him. He was panting, clawing at the clothes that were still in-between them before teasing, “Damn, really must have hit your head, huh?”

Castiel was wide eyed, looking at Dean, who didn’t even give him a chance to respond. He was kissing him hard. It was a rush of teeth and tongues and, _fuck_ , he even _tasted_ just as good as he smelled. Dean wrapped both his hands in Castiel’s hair and rutted them together and _yeah, yeah, that right there was amazing_.

Dean shifted enough so he was straddling the beautiful man under him, rather than merely grinding together.

He had completely soaked through his jeans, and now his hypersensitive hole could feel the long, thick length of Cas underneath him. He wasn’t sure which one of them moaned first, but it was Cas who was suddenly breathless as he thrust up into the wet heat. Dean’s hands were shaky as they reached for the man’s buckle to--

“D-Dean, stop.”

His hands froze over the waist band of the pants before looking up with incredulous eyes, “What?”

“P-please,” Castiel’s knuckles were white from where they were grappling on the floor, “ _Please_ , let me stand.”

Dean’s head and his body were doing very, _very_ different things. He couldn’t stop grinding against that perfect cock underneath him, but there he was, his brain had been doused in ice water. It wasn’t helping Cas much, being in the midst of him thinking _what the fuck_ was happening, his body decided to take charge and _show_ his alpha that he needed him, and wasn’t _allowed_ to stand.

A fresh rush of slick began soaking out of Dean and through Castiel’s own pants, and his hands wrapped the round globes of Dean’s ass of their own volition.

Dean really wanted to say, ‘sorry dude, shit, didn’t mean to jump you like that,’ but instead, grabbed Castiel’s wrist and shoved one hand down the backside of his pants where he could _feel_ what he was doing to him.

“You sure you want up?” Dean arched his back and pressed the tips of Cas’ fingers inside him, “You sure you don’t want to be _up inside me_?”

There was a choked noise as two of Cas’ fingers dipped into the wetness without any resistant, and then thrust all the way inside. Dean couldn’t stop his heavy breathing as Cas’ fingers pumped inside him once, twice-

\- and then were gone.

And Dean was flat on his back on the old creaking wood with the breath knocked out of his lungs.

Cas’ hand was cradling where his head would have hit the ground, and the heat from his body was radiating.

“What are you doing?” Dean whimpered.

He hated how small his voice sounded, he _knew_ the alpha wanted him, could smell his arousal, could feel how hard he was over top of him, because even though Cas was trying, he couldn’t exactly keep them apart.

“I-I-” Cas stuttered out, removed his hand from behind Dean’s head, and tried to move away. “Dean, I can’t take advantage of you like this--”

“You’re not,” Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist and brought them together harder, “I _want_ it, I need you _so bad,_ please, Cas, please. _Need you_ to fill me up.”

“It’s the heat Dean, I’ll call your-”

“You’ve never given a _shit_ about _anyone's_ heats before!” Dean snapped, “Just fuck me, I need it, I need _you_ ,” before he could grab at what he could definitely see was Castiel’s growing knot, the alpha grabbed his hands again.

“I’m not taking advantage of you.”

It was still strained, but an order.

Dean had nothing he could do besides let Castiel turn tail and run, quite literally, and wait for his brother to come.

And now the entire time, all Dean could think about was _what the fuck was wrong with himself?_


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had never dealt with heats well. He’d been on and off suppressants his entire life, toeing the line of ‘this is what you can get away with’ and ‘don’t ruin your body forever.’ So when his heats hit, they hit _hard_. He was usually more prepared, had _some_ kind of warning sign, but it wasn’t until Meg smelled it on him and he had kind of attacked Cas that he remembered ‘ _oh yeah, this was one of the months I was actually due for one_.’

And the bitch face his brother gave him, while shoving him into the back of the Impala was another reminder.

“You went to work _knowing_ it was coming?” He sounded pissed, but the honest concern overshadowed it, and more than anything gave him away.

Sam wasn’t allowed to be mad at Dean.

Especially in this state.

Dean just whimpered and groaned, “Just take me the fuck home, Sasquatch. I get it, I fucked up. Fuck up everything. Am a fuck up.”

“Dean, what are you-” Sam risked a glance in the rearview mirror before he drove a little faster.

“Tried to fuck Cas. Druggie, slut, son of a bitch co-worker Cas, and even _he_ doesn’t _want_ me, Sammy,” he knew his voice was bordering on all sorts of emotions but he choked out a small, “Told ya I was a fuck up.”

“Are you serious right now?” Sam cranked the wheel and didn’t give a shit about how terrible the parking job was, “Come on, we’re getting you inside. Now.”

\----------

“Lil bro! I haven’t heard you this stressed out since you first mixed mushrooms and LSD!” Gabriel smirked, but stepped aside, to let his brother in, none the less.

When he caught the medley of smells mixing and lingering on Castiel’s person, he knew why.

Fear, Omega heat, frustration, arousal, and...

“I’ve gotta couple joints in the back, you want me to...?”

“ _Yes_.”

Gabriel nodded and made himself scarce.

Castiel collapsed down to the couch and buried his face in his hands, as he leaned forward on his knees. Sure, he wanted to go for something to take a _little bit more_ of the edge off, but he knew that angered Gabriel and he honestly had no idea what to do about this situation. At all. He needed his brother.

Thankfully, he could smell the weed coming from a mile away, and he looked up as Gabriel handed him a joint and a lighter.

“So. I have a couple guesses as to what happened, but don’t really know anything for sure,” the older man leaned back on the couch and watched Cas take a hit so deep he didn’t even figure physically possible.

“Dean-” he coughed before he barely started, “w-went into heat while we were finishing up.”

“Uh-huh,” he took the passed joint and raised his eyebrow, “Now, there’s two things that I gotta wonder about. Why you’re _here_ , and not fucking him into kingdom come, and why you smell so _scared_.”

“You know why.”

Castiel growled out, but then fell silent.

“What? Never sleep with a co-worker? Do I have to remind you of April and Hannah? _Obviously_ that doesn’t count. _And_ he’s a hot little piece of ass. _And_ if he was in heat, _and_ wanted it-”

“You know why! Please refrain from taunting me.”

“Yeah, but what I really want is for you to _say it out loud_ ,” Gabriel held the joint right out of his grasp, as Cas reached for it again. “Because. Yeah. I know. But it’s go time, buttercup. And I bet Dean-o’s pretty down in the dumps, especially since his emotions are all fucked up, since _you_ of all people turned him down, and now feels like a grade-A ass clown, not even _knowing why_. Good work, way to break the ice, bro.”

“Shit,” Cas muttered again and again, and this time, Gabriel did take pity on him, and handed over the weed.

“All right. I’ll work on clean up details, but right now, you need to make me a promise, all right?”

Cas’ eyes were already starting to turn bloodshot, but still that vivid, vibrant shade of blue, “Yeah, anything.”

“Try to be good. Try to clean yourself up a little, all right? If this is going to work, or whatever,” Gabriel muttered, then gestured to the weed, “This right here, eh, fine, but anything harder? We’re gonna have an issue and I’m throwing _you_ under the bus and making your problems a _hell_ of a lot worse.”

“But Gabriel,” Cas whined, “I can’t just-”

“Well, at least, stop fucking everything that moves. That’d be a slap in the face, after what you did to Dean since you’ve been pining after him since, oh, _I don’t know how long_?” His patience was wearing thin, “And go take a shower. You may not have fucked that omega, but you sure as shit smell like it.”

Castiel’s feet were heavy, as he did just what his brother asked. He clomped up the steps at a snail's pace until he arrived in the bathroom. He shut, and locked the door tightly, before pulling off his coat and digging through the pockets. He didn’t have much to choose from, but it should be enough. Enough to dull this stupid fluttering and frustration in his head. There was nothing tedious, nothing he needed to prepare, so he picked out a few random pills from a small prescription jar and threw them back.

He could still smell Dean’s slick on his clothes, still could feel the man above him, and the friction...

But more than anything, he could still feel his tongue and his teeth on his neck.

He could barely strip and get into the shower fast enough, before he could feel the primal throb of his knot, begging to be touched and the urge to fill his mate over and over again.

It took less than ten pumps into his own fist before he was painting the shower walls white, thinking of Dean spread out and filled full of him. Thoughts of his mate begging and writhing, milking him dry while knotted together...

And there it was, the word _mate_.

 _God_ , Castiel was so _fucked_.

\---------

It was just as hard getting to the spare room at Gabriel’s as he thought it would be, as he stumbled and fell head-first onto the mattress. His brother had given him a wide berth, and even laid out for him a pair of pajamas, which was nice, since all Castiel, in his drug addled mind could manage to hold up was a single fluffy bath towel.

Or maybe it was a hand towel?

Who the hell knew, it was _fluffy_ , and the prettiest shade of peach.

So Castiel pulled on the bottoms, and began nuzzling the towel.

“Know you’re trying to pass out and all,” Gabe announced from the hallway, “But you dropped your phone in the living room. And I’m pretty sure if you don’t answer right now, you’ll be dead by morning.”

A blue glow illuminated the room and kept getting closer and closer, and seemed to be where Gabriel’s voice was attached, so when Castiel’s fingers touched a button and it turned to a _different_ color blue, and the voice _changed_ , he became confused.

“You’re not Gabriel...”

“Yeah, and why the hell haven’t you been answering your phone?!”

“Ahh, yes,” Cas giggled as he finally recognized the voice, “Sam Winchester. How did you get my number, I called from your broth-”

“And you didn’t think _he_ wouldn’t have your number? What the hell is going on are you-- _high_?”

“More often than not. Yes. It seems you’ve caught me at another one of those moments. To what do I owe the pleasure?” He tried to keep his voice even, because he had to remember, he was talking to Dean’s brother, and, if he remembered right, Gabriel's friend.

“Thank you. For not taking advantage of him, or whatever, but really, what the hell? It’s not a normal heat, he’s all messed up, it’s like... Really bad, dude. I can’t get his fever down and he wasn’t even due this early.” Sam’s voice was hushed, “What did you do?”

“Fell in looooove,” Cas sang out quietly, and the phone tumbled out of his hand from where it was laxly held, “That had nothing to do with Dean, I didn’t wanna... Didn’t wanna-”

And that’s when the pills finally kicked in, full effect, and he was out like a light.

“Castiel? Castiel?!”

\-----------

“Great. This is just great!” Sam grumbled, sitting at a table across from his old friend, and happened-to-be-ex Gabriel, chugging a beer, “Your disaster of an alpha is probably true mates with my big brother. Castiel is knocked out on--”

“Just painkillers and muscle relaxer, I’ve been watching him lately,” Gabriel cheerfully interrupted. “But the heroin and shit he does in his free time…”

“Heh. Freakin' _heroin?!_ Narcotics _now_ -” Sam grit his teeth together, “but he's _too afraid_ to tell my brother he’s in love with him. While Dean is going through the most intense heat of his life _alone_ because it was jump started by his druggie crush. Isn’t this just _wonderful_. What the fuck are we supposed to do?”

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, “I mean, I always support the ‘lock them in a room together until they confess their feelings’ buuut I’m not exactly sure how _that’s_ going to work in _this_ situation.”

“How long is Cas usually out?” Sam leaned forward, and raised an eyebrow, like he was actually considering it.

“Uhh, I mean, depends on how much he takes? But if there’s an omega in heat in the room I _highly doubt_ it’d be for long.” Gabriel narrowed his eyes, “You’re not _actually_ suggesting what I _think_ you’re suggesting, are you?”

“I’d do anything for my brother,” Sam shrugged his shoulders, and all this was too outrageous to be anything but the truth. “If Cas had the decency to get the hell out of there, and protect Dean with his track record, you know it’s something serious. And I’ve never seen Dean so upset about a rejection before in his entire life. This heat sounds fucking painful, it’s not right.”

“Well, ‘locking them in a room together' it is!” Gabriel’s face was positively gleeful, “At least Cas is going to be easy to move. Wanna put this plan into action?”

Sam shrugged, “I don’t _want_ to, but yeah, I will. God, this is _so_ fucked up.”

\-------

Dean was in and out of the haze of sleep when something so _strong_ , so _intense_ assaulted his nostrils and there was something else in the room that shook him right down to his very core.

No, fuck it, _three_ somethings.

He didn’t bother hiding his nakedness, he raged out loud, “Sam! Gabriel! _What the fuck_ do you think you’re doing?!”

“Merry Christmas, Dean-o!” Gabriel cheered, as he fluffed a pillow under the ‘present’s head, who seemed to be out cold.

Sam looked apologetic, “You’ll thank us later just... Don’t worry, this will help, I promise, I’m sorry Dean, _really_ , I am.”

And before the oldest Winchester could do anything, charge, beg, demand answers, the door was shut, locked from the outside and his stomach, brain, and _oh mother of god_ , another wave of heat was rushing through him. Even if the beg and demand answer thing didn’t work out so well, the charging did. Right to the man currently passed out on the floor with a single pillow under his head.

Dean buried his face his neck and took in deep breathes, trying to center himself but the scent didn’t do anything but make him _want him more_. The smell of pills was there, but he was freshly showered, and now there _wasn’t even_ the lingering bar smell of alcohol, smoke or anything just the smell of mate screaming at him. He needed him, he needed him now, but there wasn’t anything he could do-

He was not a small, weak omega stereotype by any means, no one even knew he was an omega, save the few close friends he had.  So hauling the man up and into his bed was an easy feat. He wasn’t going to let _his_ alpha stay passed out on the floor.

 _God_ , Dean wanted to bash his head into a wall _over and over_ again.

It wasn’t _his_ alpha.

He needed to stop that.

It was the heat talking it was-

“--where am I?”

And that gravely voice just sent shivers and even more waves of _need_ through him. Everything he wanted was _right_ in front of him, be could smell him, taste him, ride his cock until they were tied together, like he'd been dreaming about since the moment he saw him-

“Fuck.” Was all Dean could whimper out as he covered his face with his hands because what was he going to do?

The next wave was hitting, and Castiel was _in his bed_. If he thought he had turned into a little knot-slut at the bar, what was going to happen now? He couldn't deal with that rejection again. He wasn’t going to have a lick of dignity left. So, instead, he _ran_ as fast as he could to the bathroom inside his room and slammed the door. There wasn’t a lock, but if he could lean and put all of his weight against it, maybe he could convince himself not to go out there.

After all, Castiel wouldn’t be breaking down the door anytime soon.

It’s not like he wanted him _anyway_.

“Dean?” His voice was hoarse, and approaching as he said, “What happened, why am I here?”

“Ask your fuckin’ brother and mine, I had nothing to do with this, dude.”

His breathing was getting faster, and he was getting wetter by the second, hearing the timbre of the man’s voice. He wanted it right next to his ear, whispering all the things he was going to do to him while stroking his-

“Are you all right?” Cas' tone was shaking too.

“ _No_!” He couldn’t keep his voice down any longer, “Of course I’m not fucking all right, I-” he couldn’t help his hand from wandering between his legs knowing the alpha was _so close_ , “You _know why._ ”

“What can I do to make this better?” His voice was small, but ragged, right against the door Dean was leaning on.

They were fucking inches apart...

“You can’t do anything. Since you already made it _pretty clear_  you weren’t interested. Just let me stay in here and I’ll try not to bother you--”

The door swung open with a surprising amount of force that left Dean sprawled out on the bathmat, and thankfully _not_ the tiles.

There was a flicker of something in those blue eyes and Castiel demanded, “You think I’m not interested?!”

“Sure what it looked like to me, buddy,” Dean scrambled to get away, but it was pretty pointless for him to try while naked and horny (not to mention _wanting it so bad)_  in this small bathroom with a crazed alpha blocking the doorway.

Only, he kept approaching, like he was prowling, and something in Dean’s most basic nature (that he _always_ hated) made him bare his neck, “Cas, what are you doing?”

Castiel leaned over him, and pinned his hands on either side of him to the bathroom floor, scenting and licking, “I care _too_ much, _fuck_ , you smell so good, I-I don’t want to lose control,” his voice was trembling, and sounded scared.

 _Not_ like an _alpha pinning down an omega in heat_.

“What?” Dean asked incredulously, “What the _fuck_ are you talking about?”

“Not with _you_ , Dean, I can’t use _you_ , I can’t-”

Castiel’s teeth grazed that amazing spot along the column of Dean’s neck and he couldn’t take it anymore. He was hitting a peak, he didn’t care what Cas was saying, what words were coming out of his mouth, _not now_. He didn’t give a flying fuck, there was only one thing that he cared around.

Dean growled and shoved the hesitant alpha back, before dragging him and shoving him back to the bed. If he wasn't going to go through with it, Dean was going to make his choice _for him,_ because he'd literally never been this turned on and _desperate_ for someone in his life. None of this should have been possible, though. Dean had a good idea it was because of the drugs still in the man’s system, because he allowed it. No alpha in their right mind would let an omega take charge like this in such a basic, instinctual situation. This was where the power, and the claws came out in their nature. But instead, Cas just looked at him wide-eyed, and found himself in the familiar position underneath Dean.

Although, last time, Dean sure as hell wasn’t flushed, dripping, naked and in full-blown heat.  

Cas could smell the slick leaking out between Dean’s thighs, and when the omega went to tear his pants off, he couldn’t help but reach out and run his fingers along the wetness coating his skin. Dean shivered at the contact as Cas’ fingertips smeared his slick around, but _still_ wouldn’t go any higher. _So fucking close..._

Guess that was up to him, then.

Dean writhed and tried to roll his hips lower to reach and tempt Cas' wandering hands, and he barely got one fingertip to brush his hole before he had ripped Castiel’s pants open and pulled his cock out.

And, fuck, if it wasn’t perfect, he didn't know what perfect _was_.

Cas was still looking at him with wide-eyes, like he was scared, but moaned loudly when Dean leaned down to flick his tongue at the tip of Cas’ cock.

That was the final straw, because the soft-touch of fingertips, so afraid of coming near his opening, were now _two thick fingers_ , fucking into his ass. Cas shoved Dean hard, so he was laying on his back (thankfully still on the mattress) and ripped the rest of the clothes he was wearing from his own body. Dean’s breath caught in his chest, because even if Castiel was a little shorter than him, naked he was a true, muscled, perfect alpha with an even more perfect cock, now that he could see him in all his glory.

The only thing that tore his eyes away from that cock he'd been dreaming of, was Cas spreading his legs wide and lapping up the slick. Starting at his thighs, licking higher and _higher_ , “ _Fuck_ , you taste so good. Are you this wet for me?”

He didn’t even mean for it to happen, but another wave, as if on cue, gushed out, the second Cas’ tongue reached his hole. The alpha moaned and kept lapping at it greedily, adding his fingers to trace around Dean’s needy, puckering hole. Dean wasn’t ashamed that he was already loose, after nearly jumping Cas at the bar the first time, he needed to get home and fuck himself on a fake knot. Three times. But even _that_ wasn’t enough to get the blue-eyed man out of his head.

Now, though, he had him between his legs, four fingers deep, and the real thing was _so close_ he could taste it...

“Please, _please_ , Cas-” he begged, “I need your knot. Wanted it for so long-”

Cas looked up at him, his eyes still a little dazed and drug-addled, but his fingers never stopped pumping, “Don’t lie to me, Dean-”

“I’m not lying, dammit, are you going to make me present and beg? Is that what it’s gonna tak--” Dean yelped as Cas found his prostate and began nailing into it with an unstoppable force.

“Do you want _me_ or my _knot_?” Cas demanded, never slowing his fingers as he shifted to bring his face back to bury into Dean’s neck, “Answer me.”

“God, _both_ , Cas, _please_ ,” Dean arched into the touch and nearly screamed as Cas’ teeth nipped his neck almost enough to break the skin.

And knot or no knot, the brutal pace of his fingers, and the almost-mating bite rolled Dean over the edge and he came all over both their stomachs.

Cas worked him through his orgasm, kissing his neck with a strange amount of affection until the omega caught his breath again. And then Cas even went as far as to go to the damn bathroom for a wash cloth and clean them up. Dean would have said something snappy and obnoxious, if Cas wasn’t being so damn sweet again, but what was he supposed to think, _really_?

Dean still, _apparently_ , wasn’t good enough to be fucked.

\---------

Once Dean had fallen asleep, Cas dug through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He was going crazy, fucking stir crazy, and even if he promised Gabriel no hard drugs, if Gabriel thought _he_ was just _allowed_ to throw him into this cluster fuck of a mess, he still had some shit hidden in the boots he was wearing. This was unfair. After he confided in his brother, they just thought ‘well, obviously Dean needs help and Cas is head over heels so why not use him’ type scenario?

Yeah, Cas would help. But he wasn’t going to take advantage of him more than he already was.

He felt dirty.

Because he _wanted him._

Not just because he was in heat, but because he really, _truly_ wanted him and if was actually inside him, actually knotted him, he wouldn’t be able to stop.... There was no way he could control himself and Dean was worth so, so much more, than to be 'accidentally mated to such a monumental fuck up.'

Which was why, while Dean slept before his next round of heat, Castiel was busy crushing up powder on the sink counter and finding something to roll so he could snort the only kind of drug he had, while previously hidden, available.

It was Gabriel’s fault, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was laying in bed, alone, sweating and feigning sleep. He didn’t know how long he’d been out, but glancing at the clock on the bed side it must have been an hour or two but Castiel was no where to be found. He doubted Gabriel and Sam had just let Cas disappear after one round, and the bathroom door was shut with the light on inside, so that must have been where the alpha was. Too disgusted to look at the needy omega. Apparently, he had to hightail it out of there as soon as his 'duty' was done.

But, _fuck_ , his body was slowly turning against him. _Again_. Dammitdammitdammit.

He reached for the water on the nightstand, only to knock it over and curse at himself.

His mouth felt like a desert, and his body craved the liquid even more so. Between the sweating, and other body fluids he had lost, he needed that water.  Fuck.

But he didn’t want to bother Cas.

What he really, _really_ wanted to do right now was murder his brother and Cas’ brother.

Still, that delightful fantasy didn’t help slow his breathing, didn’t help his quickly hardening dick nor the pulsing need between his legs.

Castiel must have sensed, or rather _smelled_ it, because he came stumbling out a second later.

“Are you all right, Dean?”

“Water.”

Dean refused to look at him, but something was _off_ in his voice.

Even so, the glass was picked up off the floor, and the faucet was running, and soon there was a cold glass on the nightstand.

Shit, why did this guy have to be so nice? It would have been a million times easier to just hate him. But the way he was trying to help as much as he could... He was even running his damn hand through Dean’s hair, trying to  _comfort him._  What the hell.

“It’s coming again, isn’t it?” Castiel’s voice was even more scratchy than normal, and that’s when Dean turned to look at him.

His pupils were dilated and he looked as _off_ as he sounded.

“Are you high?”

“Yes.”

The answer was so simple, without denial and so candid that Dean actually laughed.

“They actually let you bring drugs here to deal with me, huh?”

“I’m not ‘dealing with you,’” he used shaky air quotes, a dumb smile on his face, “But no, I just happened to have some hidden on me.”

“Of course,” Dean rolled his eyes, and asked himself again, why the hell he was in love with this addict.

But then again, looking at that goofy smile, tousled mess of hair and gorgeous blue (no matter how bloodshot) eyes reminded him all over again. And then, the fact that he was still just in his boxers, his body remembered: he was unable to tear his eyes away from the muscled chest and perfect hipbones. Dean knew was so fucked.

But then again, he wasn’t, since that was something Cas obviously wasn’t interested in.

Once again, his body didn’t care, it was just responding to what was in front of him, and that smell. Mixed with a smell he didn’t really recognize, “Shit, Cas, what did you do? What did you tak--”

This time, the man didn’t really hesitate, he more of less crawled on top of Dean and nipped at his neck. But didn’t just nip at his neck. He _kissed_ him. Dean was so taken aback, his jaw fell open, and soon his mouth was assaulted with the strangest mix of needy and ( _sweet_?) kisses. The type of touch that was meant for _lovers_ , not someone just ’dealing’ or ’helping’ an omega through a heat. But Dean didn’t care, this is what he needed.

He kissed him back just as passionately, and moaned as Cas’ hands made fumbling attempts at grabbing small tufts of Dean’s hair. _Why couldn’t it just be like this_? Whatever Cas was on, Dean wanted him to _stay on it_ , because this is what he _wanted_. This was all he wanted. He rutted up against the alpha on top of him, and when Cas tried to move away, he grabbed the back of his neck because he didn’t want to stop kissing him.

He didn’t want him to use his _fingers_ , didn’t want him to use his _mouth_ , he wanted him right _here_ , right _now_ , and wanted so many _other_ things.

But these probably weren’t things Cas was going to give to him.

But he _sure as hell_ was going to _try_.

Dean kept scenting him, kept their hands locked together and didn’t let their mouths part for long, but it was that damn problem of getting Cas’ boxers _off_ that was ruining everything. Was that what he was planning the whole time? Was this just a tease? Just a way to get Dean’s hope’s up?

“Too good for me,” Cas mumbled into Dean’s neck, his words almost slurred, and Dean grabbed his chin with one of his hands to look him in the eye.

“What did you say?”

“Said you were too good for me.” As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dean didn’t let go of his chin, and used the momentary distraction to pull Cas’ boxer’s down, and then returned to kissing the living shit out of the man.

Maybe it was because he was too high to notice, or didn’t seem to care anymore, but this time, it felt so good to have Cas’ dick grinding against his own. Dean could feel Cas’ knot swelling against the touch, could feel every thick inch of the man’s length next to his and he wondered at this point, would _he_ be taking advantage of _Cas_?

_Goddammit_.

This had to be a cosmic fucking joke, all he needed to do was lift his hips _just a little_ , and the alpha would be inside him. He wanted it so bad, but Cas wasn’t in his right mind. He knew it, he knew it _he knew it._

“Unfair,” Dean groaned, and instead moved his hand between his legs to finger himself, “You are so fucking unfair.”

Castiel gaped at him long and hard, “Wanna take care of you, want you to be _mine_ -”

He was probably just stoned out of his mind, but Dean let the words soak in and used them as fire as he fucked himself with his fingers, “ _Mate_ ,” he mumbled out, without even being able to stop it, their mouth’s still glued together as Cas wrapped his own hand around his cock.

“Wanna knot you-”

“Want it so bad, want you to fill me up,” Dean begged around his lips, “When you’re sober. When I kn-know you really do want it.”

“Of course, I want it,” Cas pulled away and looked hurt, “Wanna mate you, but you’re t-too good for me,” his eyes never left Dean’s unless they were raking down his body, staring where his hand kept pumping in and out of his own opening, “Scared I will.”

“Mate me?” Dean repeated, “Fuck, all I want, Cas, all I want. Wanna be yours.”

Cas started jacking himself with renewed vigor, his knot swelling along the length of his shaft, “’m sorry, shouldn’t have-”

“Please, need you inside me, don’t knot me, not til-”

Cas couldn’t hold back anymore, and didn’t need to be told twice. He ripped Dean's hand away, and licked the taste of slick from his finger tips. The thick head of his cock teased around Dean’s soaking opening before just _barely_ breaching him. He knew he was going to cum soon, too soon, so he toyed with him, dipping in a few inches, just giving him a _taste_ of what it would be like, while his hand wrapped around Dean’s cock.

Dean groaned loudly and wanted to scream for him to get on with him, but... he reminded himself, this was _responsible_. They couldn’t, _not yet_ , not until Cas was sober enough to confirm these things were true. But fuck, did it feel good. Being stretched fuller than just his fingers, feeling Cas on the inside, just barely. Just the feel of the base of his knot bumping his asshole was enough to make him cum. He wanted more, he wanted it so bad he wanted to beg, his knot was so close, _so close_ to filling him up-

What really did it in the end, was Cas toying with him _just enough_ , pulling out, making Dean cum on his fingers and swallowing him down his throat. But this time, Cas blew his load all over Dean, rather than just running off to finish in the bathroom. Dean didn’t hesitate to toy with him, if he was being honest. He greedily coaxed another two orgasms out of Cas, writhing in the warm cum coating his body. It felt dirty, and sexy and... kinda perfect in that _right_ sort of way. If everything he said, while high, was true.

And _god_ , he _hoped_ it was true.

\------------

“I really hope neither of them have killed each other yet,” Sam muttered, having camped out at Gabriel’s for the remainder of the week to avoid being tricked into letting his brother out, or having to hear things happening. It was a rough go for all of them, but the sooner this was over, the better. He just didn’t understand Gabriel’s optimism. Even if he  _was_  his brother.

Sam didn’t trust Castiel as far as he could throw him, less than _that_ even.

But Gabriel had all the faith in the world, “Nah, I’m not worried about the carnage, I’m worried about have a niece or nephew.”

Sam was halfway through another shared bottle of whiskey with Gabriel when he spit his current chug out.

“Don’t even _joke_ about that, dude!”

“Just tryin’ to say something to get you to cheer up, moose. Calm down, drink your medicine, should be over by tomorrow. You always were a worry wart.”

“Easy for you to say,” Sam grumbled, but did as he was told, “If anything happens, I’m blaming you.”

“Yep. Keep telling yourself that.”

\----------

Many things were going through Dean’s head as he felt his heat winding to a close. But when it was winding to a close, that also meant _hitting a climax_ before fully ending. He cursed himself over and over, because this time, he was tangle up in Cas’ limbs, listening to the man’s heavy breathing on his chest and wondering what this all meant.

How long until he was sober?

Did those hard drugs give you a hangover?

Would he still want him, the way that Dean wanted him?

But, shit, he was going to find out soon enough.

It wasn’t even Dean that started this round, it was Castiel who rolled on top of him and started kissing him all over again. His eyes were clearer, and he was looking _at_ him, not _passed_ him, or somewhere in his general direction, and it did things to Dean.

“Did you mean it?”

“You answer first.”

“I asked first.”

“Are you still high.”

“On my omega, maybe,” Cas bit Dean’s bottom lip and tugged, “That wasn’t too cheesy, was it? I’ve never been a poet. I can paint though?”

Dean started laughing, in spite of himself, “How are you feeling?”

“Some withdrawals, but my mind has cleared from... Well, you know,” he was honest, “But I want you much more than I want anything else- let me make you feel good. You deserve it, you’ve been putting up with way too much of my shit-”

“So this is real?” Dean grinned, and started kissing him more feverously, a mix of hormones and _damn feelings._ “This is happening?”

“God, I fucking hope so,” Cas moaned out, no longer having any reservations since what he hoped hadn’t been a hallucination from his last drug-induced trip, “Let me have you,” he grabbed roughly at Dean’s hip, adding enough force to shove him over, but still giving him the choice, “want you to take my knot. Wanna hear you beg for it.”

As if Dean hadn’t been ready enough before, his body went into warped speed as he flipped around and yanked down his boxers. He wasn’t even sure why he kept bothering to put clean pairs on in between rounds, maybe be saw them as a small coat of armor between his dignity and the damned mixed signals and bullshit Cas was putting him through?

But now it wasn’t just his cock or his hole begging attention, it was his entire body throbbing, because now there was a chance he was actually going to get it.

“Holy shit,” Cas mumbled from behind him, taking in the view of the omega fully presented before him. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Dean.”

But that wasn’t what he wanted to hear right now, this was supposed to entice, to lure, not look like a damn _picture_ in a _museum_. That was the tone Castiel’s voice had taken - one of awe, and Dean was not in the mood for that.

At least he knew he had a way with his mouth.

“All yours, Alpha. You’ve been making me crave your cock for too long, you need to fill me up. Want me to beg? Want me to tell you how bad I want you to-” Dean’s speech turned into a yelp as Cas took full advantage of the position.

Castiel hooked both his thumbs into Dean’s needy, wet hole and stretched him. Cas massaged along his rim while he dove in obscenely deep with his tongue, the slurping noises coming from behind were even making _Dean_ blush. Every plunge of his tongue, every twist and unexpected prod of his fingers turned Dean into a whimpering mess in no time. It was like he was trying to lap up every drop of slick, but there was no stopping it, he was wet from his ass, dripping down the backs of his thighs and he didn’t even want to imagine how covered Castiel was...

“Tastes amazing,” Cas groaned, nipping hard enough to break skin on the swell of his ass before trailing his hand down the entire length of his crack, “I could eat you out for days.”

Four of his fingers dipped into the soaking mess of Dean’s asshole and twisted, while his thumb massaged gently against his perineum, “Don’t take this away from me.”

“Wha?” Dean whimpered, as Cas slammed his legs together and used the slick space between Dean’s thighs to fuck, while he fingered him.

“Wanna taste you all the time,” his thrusts were as unpredictable as his fingers, leaving Dean breathless and dazed, “Outside of heats too. Want you to be mine.”

Finally, a moment of clarity sparked in Dean’s mind so he crouched down enough to arch back and catch Castiel’s cock higher up, “Depends on how good your knot feels,” he teased.

Dean could feel Castiel shiver at the words, and smirked to himself.

“I’ll make you cum harder than you’ve cum in your life,” Castiel pulled his fingers out finally, and Dean whined at how empty he felt.

Maybe he _was_ going to have to resort to begging?

“Yeah?” But that wasn’t the kind of omega Dean was. He was the sarcastic, aggressive one. “When are you going to get around to proving it?” Dean looked over his shoulder to continue his taunting, but seeing Castiel flushed, head to toe, cock heavy and so goddamn _thick_ between his legs made the words die on his tongue.

So yeah. It actually did turn back into begging. Pretty damn quick.

But he didn’t look away like a good little omega.

He held his gaze, licking his lips, staring at Castiel’s cock and moaned, “Fill me up with that, Alpha. Never had something so _big_ and _perfect_ inside me. I’m not even going to be able to move in the morning, am I? How far is your knot gonna stretch me open? You gonna break your omega?”

The words were meant for Cas, but every time he said one out loud, he kept getting wetter and wetter, and fuck he’d never wanted it this bad in his life.

There was no blue left in Cas’ eyes they were so dilated and filled with lust. Dean could tell he was trying not to snap and just ravage him like a wild animal. Dean was taunting, he was taunting him so badly and he knew it, but he didn’t regret a second of it. Because this is what he did to Cas.

_He_ may have been the horny, heat-driven omega, but Cas was at his breaking point and looked like he was in full rut. _Dean did this to him_ , and he took great pleasure in knowing that. He wanted him to lose all control. What could he do to push him over the edge?

The answer was _nothing_ , he had well and fully snapped.

Cas was back on him, grabbing him rough by the hips, lining up the head of his cock and thrusting in. Dean wasn’t ready for the burst of pleasure from the Alpha’s size, only getting the smallest tease of it last time, but now being stuffed full of that dick was something different all together.

This was what his genetics needed, not release, not orgasm, _completion_.

Becoming one with an alpha. And fuck, this wasn’t just _any_ alpha he’d been with, this was _the right one._

That was when he just _knew_.

It terrified Dean, but as Castiel continued to pound into his body over and over again, he didn’t care. The feeling of wrong was cut down and smothered by the erotic feeling of _yesmateyes_ and _this was it_.

They had been teasing and dancing around each other for too long, because Dean could already feel the base of Castiel’s knot bumping against his slippery hole, and _thank god_ , he was finally, _finally_ going to be knotted. Cas knew too, because just as it was hitching, _just_ before it caught, he... pulled away.

“You said you were gonna knot me!” Dean growled back to the man, his voice filled with a mix of emotions he couldn’t even name right now.

“I’m gonna knot the fuck out of you,” Castiel said in a sinful way that made any anger and betrayal Dean feel disappear, “But I wanna watch your face as I fill you full, over and over, until you’re ready to burst.”

The alpha shoved Dean onto his back, spread his legs and ducked until the Omega’s knees were hooked over his shoulders. As he plunged back in, Dean could watch the erotic way the knot started pushing against his hole, and then pounded its way past his entrance until it was inside him.

He threw his head back as he felt the thickness pound against his prostrate over and over again, grinding and stretching him impossibly farther from the inside. His voice was hoarse, and even in the midst of all this, and right as he knew he was coming, Castiel kissed his breath away. His alpha’s mouth sucked along his neck, nipping and teasing, growing in roughness and intensity but Dean managed a snappish ‘no’ right before Castiel _could._ He maneuvered their mouths back together, and started kissing Cas for all he was worth, and Dean's whole body shuddered through the orgasm.

Castiel shouted out, and collapsed forward as he spilled inside Dean, filling him up, just like he was demanded of.

Even after, they couldn’t stop kissing.

Dean had been joking about half the things he’d said, but to be honest, he _really_ didn’t think he was going to be able to walk the next day, and after making Cas cum a few more times while they were knotted together, he hoped all his insides were still in place.

But even with those worries, they couldn’t stop kissing. He never wanted to stop.

\-----

“I... I think I’m good.” Dean’s breath was finally slowing as he laid collapsed on Castiel’s chest, soaking in the warmth even though they were both covered in sweat. “I feel weird saying ‘thank you but...”

“Then I’ll say thank you instead,” Castiel responded with a crooked smile, “So thank you, Dean,” and he raised his omega’s hand to his lips to place a single kiss on his knuckles.

“God, you’re such a fuckin’ dork.”

“I thought you liked me.”

“No.” Dean took a lungful of scent from the column of Cas’ neck and held it in, while Cas’ heart almost stopped, “My body and I both agree that I-I think I love you.”

The alpha pulled away so he could see the green of Dean’s eyes, and the expression on his face, “Then why-”

“You know why.”

Castiel opened and closed his mouth a few times, not sure what the answer Dean was seeking would be. There were a lot of things that would make Dean _not want him,_ things that made him steer clear at the beginning, no matter how badly he wanted to be near the other man. What was the _reason_ Dean wanted to hear?

“Cas, I’m yours. I wanna be yours. More than anything, actually,” he admitted, grabbing the alpha’s chin and lifting it up. “I don’t care about your past. I really, really don’t give a shit, because I’ve done some shady crap too, but... You gotta get clean, man. That’s who you are right now, I can’t deal with you on the drugs. It scares me, I’ll always be _worried_ about you, fuck, even when you were here, you had to get fucked up to deal with me.”

“-it wasn’t about you, it was about the situ-”

“What I’m trying to say,” Dean grit his teeth, “Yeah. I love you. Never thought I’d find someone. I think you’re fucking awesome. But if we’re gonna be together, you need to get clean. I’ll be with you forever, in a fucking heartbeat, but not like this.”

Dean didn’t wait for a response, didn’t wait to see the look on Castiel’s face, just collapsed back down and let himself be held. He’d never given anyone an ultimatum before. But it wasn’t really an ultimatum, was it? He’d still be around Cas. Still love him. Still think of him as his mate.

But he couldn’t take that final step.

Couldn’t risk the pain and danger that came along with putting his heart, and his life in that situation.

If Cas loved him as much as he thought he did, or half as much as Dean loved him, he’d understand.

And do the right thing.

\----

When the doors were finally unlocked and they were allowed to walk out the next day, Sam and Gabriel gave them both a once-over, and besides looking well-fucked and thoroughly debauched, everything seemed to be in one piece. Dean glared at them both, took Cas’ hand and stormed passed them.

The two brothers left behind, shot each other looks, and once they were out of sight, Sam finally admitted, “All right, I guess that worked out, but I’m extremely, _extremely_ confused.”

Gabriel’s mouth was gaping, and he didn’t bother to shut it before confirming, “Uh, yeah. Me too.”

“They _smelled_ mated.”

“And we kinda _thought_ that was a possibility...”

“But there weren’t _marks_.”

They turned towards one another and kept staring, trying to put the pieces together.

“So. A _true mate_ alpha and omega walk into a room. The omega’s in heat, and spends the entire time with his alpha, falls in love and get together...”

“Cassie was already in love. So there’s no problem on his end.”

“Yeah, and I’m pretty sure Dean was too...”

“But there’s no mating bite?”

“Even if Dean’s a stubborn omega, he’s not _that_ stubborn when he’s in heat, there has to be something else going on, something besides just ‘not wanting it.’ Those idiots are perfect for each other. And, let’s be honest, how often do you really see true mates?”

Gabriel shrugged, “Never seen anything like it before. But then again, never seen anything like those two before.”

“Touche.”

“All right. After putting them through this, the least we can do is clean up Dean’s room.”

“Eww.”

“You’re helping, asshole! It was your idea in the first place!”

\-------

Thankfully, Gabriel had brought both his car, and Cas’ bike to the front of the Winchester house for when the week came to a close. Dean wasn’t ready to let go of the alpha’s hand yet, but he knew that he had to. It felt wrong, he felt like he _needed_ Cas to stay with him, to _never leave_ , but maybe that was just the comedown from the endorphin's of the heat.

Still, Cas wasn’t exactly letting him go either.

“So, uh... Call me, I guess?” Dean cracked a smile, and squeezed the man’s hand, “Or I’ll see you at work, I guess. I’ll try to keep my hands to myself this time, or whatever, sorry that was such an awkward-”

“I’ll do it.”

Dean looked up, and those damn blue eyes were so imploring and honest.

“Huh?”

“I’ll... ‘get clean.’” He cleared his throat awkwardly and pulled Dean in for a hug, “It’s going to be hard but, I wanna do it... For you.”

When they finally pulled away, Dean was wide-eyed, like he had just been proposed to, “Cas, are you _sure_?”

He nodded, with a small smile, “As long as you’ll help me.”

“Fuck yeah, I will,” Dean pulled him in and gave him in kiss that was most definitely not appropriate for the time of day, nor the subdivision they were currently in, “Anything. I’m here for you.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas pulled away and let their foreheads rest together, “I’d do anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was written to be a complete work, but if there’s enough interest, I have some ideas running around my head to make it until a multi-part fic. Just sayin’ ;) Let me know your thoughts! Thank you so much for all the kudos and positive feedback <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the overwhelming support! I've decided to continue this work, rather than just make a sequel, so the adventure is just getting started. Prepare for much more fluff, lots of angst and sex. Obvi <3 Hope you enjoy!

The dynamic at the bar had shifted, and it was like a puzzle every day that Gabriel was trying to figure out.

Well, he was trying to figure out a _lot_ of things.

Like: the point of daily conversations on the phone, or over dinner with Sam, that made him remember what it was like when they were together. And _that_ was just plain weird. It hadn’t been the worst of break ups, but it hadn’t been the best, that was for sure. They had just been too young, plain and simple, hadn’t had time to go off and see what the rest of the world had to offer.

Which was why seeing him everyday, and knowing the world didn’t have a lot better to offer than Sam _sucked_.

Straight up, _sucked_.

And watching the two idiots in front of him, dancing around each other when they were _true mates_ , for god’s sake, and didn’t realize how good they had it, not admitting it, or letting it happen was a slap in the face.

Castiel had talked about it vaguely with Gabriel after the fact, but _very_ vaguely.

Only mentioning that, yes, he _did_ love Dean, but he needed to make some changes before they could be together.

Which was obvious.

Didn’t mean Gabriel still didn’t want to bang his head against a wall, watching the two of them every fucking day.

\-------------

Dean had to admit, if working with Cas was distracting before, _now_ it had been taken to a whole new level. And not just because of the week they had spent during his heat. And not because of the small smiles, stolen glances and the way his heart skipped a beat every time he caught the alpha’s gaze on him.

Nope.

It was the fact that when he was near him, he smelled _mate_.

It was no longer someone else’s perfume, cologne or the heavy smell of drugs on Castiel.

It was a mix of _their_ scents.

And it was driving him crazy.

He was hyper aware of whenever he was close, hyper aware of the fact that, damn, Cas was trying. It had been over a week, and he knew Cas hadn’t been with anyone else. Sure, he could still smell cigarette smoke, and the lingering smell of some drugs, but never fresh, when he was around Dean. He was making an effort, a _huge_ effort, Dean knew it wasn’t going to change over night. Going cold turkey on everything would probably hurt Cas more than help him. Still, it ignited more than a little warm and fuzzy feeling in his heart to know that _he_ meant more than all these vices, all these addictions Cas had been swept up in.

He was giving Cas a chance to think it over, make sure it was what he _really_ wanted, so Dean wasn’t crowding him. As much as he _wanted_ to.

Dean didn’t want to harass or force him into changing his life for him. Which was why, it wasn’t until their shift ended on Sunday, they really had a chance to talk.

The other days had been work as usual, minus the obvious distraction of each other. And the addition of stealing kisses and possibly, maybe, _definitely_ making out when they needed to grab a keg to refill the taps from the back.

The regulars were giving them strange looks, and none of the new customers were fawning over Cas like they normally would because obviously, he smelled like he was taken. And Cas kept the flirting to the bare minimum needed for tips. Dean couldn’t blame it, it was how they made money, it was part of the job description, actually.

Although Dean did have to suppress a few growls when some regulars, who he knew Cas _had_ slept with were getting a little bold, ignoring the scent, because ‘they couldn’t see the marks,’ or some other _bullshit excuse_ , when Cas politely declined any offer. Dean felt possessive, but proud that the man working at the bar next to him was _his_.

Well, _almost_ his.

The future was looking bright.

But that didn’t mean after they closed up shop Sunday, Dean wasn’t a nervous wreck.

What if Cas had changed his mind? What if through the week, he missed giving into the attention constantly thrown his way at the bar, or whatever happened on the days Dean didn’t see him? What if weaning himself off the drugs was too much?

Dean lost count at the register at least five times thinking about it, and that’s when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind and a chin rest in the crook of his neck.

“You’re thinking too hard. Might I ask what it’s about?”

The familiar gravely tone eased him immediately.

Funny, how Cas used to set him on edge and sexually frustrate the fuck out of him, but now his presence was so... Calming.

“Heh,” Dean's one arm dropped and lightly stroked along one of Cas' linked his waist, “Apparently I can’t count money worth shit when there’s a sexy alpha around me. Weird, huh?”

“And who might this sexy alpha be?” Cas basically purred into his ear, “I might have to kick his ass, since he’s keeping us from closing up and me getting to spend time with you.”

“Yeah, he’s _absolutely_ keeping me from spending time with you. You should go find him. Maybe then I can get my brain to work,” Dean turned around in Cas’ arms and found he couldn’t help to keep his lips to himself. “Because I think it’s been way too long since I’ve gotten to _properly_ see you.”

And then he kissed him breathless.

Cas couldn’t stop from grabbing handfuls of Dean’s ass and hiking him up until his legs were wrapped around his hips and they were grinding together. Dean grabbed fistfuls of dark hair and moaned loudly as Cas’ mouth found its way to his earlobe and teased it with his teeth and tongue. He began to get lost in the heavy smell of arousal until there was a voice that _instantly_ killed the mood snapping behind them.

“Jesus Christ, get a fuckin’ room already,” Gabriel groaned, “Go home. _Now_. I’ll finish whatever the fuck needs to be finished. As long as neither of you idiots finish _each other_ here.”

Castiel awkwardly set Dean down, and gulped, turning around to his brother.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean took in a deep breath, hating the loss of contact, but agreeing this is was not the place, “Deal. See you next week, Gabe.”

Cas raised an eyebrow at his ‘boss’ and didn’t hesitate to quip, “This is all _your_ fault, you know.”

“Hah,” Gabe matched his stance with his hands on his hips, “Yeah, all my fault you found your true mate. Sorry about that, bro.”

The alpha actually laughed, and waved, “Thank you, we’ll go finish each other somewhere else now.”

“Eww,” he made a face, “Didn’t need to know that.”

“Your words,” Dean raised his hands in front of him, “Not ours. See ya, Gabe.”

\------------

There were two reasons Dean and Cas agreed going to Dean’s was the best place to talk. The first being, they were both familiar with it, it was comfortable territory for both of them. The second, they were _both_ kind of worried about what they would _find_ laying around Cas’. They had been making progress, and although Dean may have been a caring omega, he had been surrounded by alphas his entire life, and picked up more of their traits than his own ‘kind’ and was quicker to anger. Or at least get upset and hurt, so better to avoid those types of things.

They chatted about insignificant things on the way back, neutral subjects, and Cas even managed to grab hold of Dean’s hand and nip playfully at his wrist, though he was quickly swatted away. After all, there was no distraction worth ‘crashing Dean’s baby,’ as he called his car, and Cas admitted he was a bit jealous. Even if it _was_ a nice car.

When they pulled in the drive way and exchanged a glance, it was the silent question of ‘bedroom?’ Or ‘dinner and a chat?’

Dean took in a deep breath, “I mean, I guess we’re adults and I can throw together something for dinner,” he sighed dramatically, then once they crossed the house threshold he jabbed Cas with a pointed finger, “But we’re fucking the shit out of each other afterwards, deal?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Cas leaned forward and grabbed his butt, teasing between his legs with feather light finger tips, “Although I haven’t been able to get you out of my head all week.” He stopped Dean by grabbing him by the hips and moving his hands up his thighs, “I’ve been good for you.”

“I know,” his voice was barely above a whisper, and there was a dumb smile on his face, “And I’ll show you just how much I appreciate that. After we eat. And talk. Deal?”

“Deal.”

\---------

They’d managed to make it through dinner, and after a few beers, Dean had to admit Cas looked antsy and a little pale, so Dean brought him out a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass. The alpha looked up at him with confused eyes, and Dean just shrugged and tapped his fingers against the fifth.

“Reward. I know what withdrawal is like, I’ve had... friends,” he went to the fridge and pulled out another beer for himself, “And I know you’re not just ‘quitting,’ but I get even _more_ how hard it is for you to go through a whole shift, _and_ dinner, _and_ hang out with me _and_ not use. At all.”

And Dean was telling the truth, as he picked at the label of his own bottle. He popped the cap off and raised the glass, “Cheers?”

That green light was all Cas needed to give that goofy smile, like he was being a good pup, and pour himself a shot. He downed it, and poured himself another.

Dean didn’t judge for a second.

What Cas _didn’t_ know, or at least, he didn’t _think_ he knew, was when Sam had been younger, he’d fallen into the wrong crowd and Dean had helped him through that addiction then. He could help Cas through it now.

Even though the circumstances were, admittedly, night-and-day different.

He meant it, when he said he’d be there for him, more than Cas knew. And he could help.

But Cas was a lot more fucked up, and addicted on way more things than Sammy’s _one_ vice, so it was going to have to be taken one day at a time.

By the third shot, Cas’ shoulders visibly relaxed and Dean could see the pain in his body being replaced by the warm flow of alcohol. Now, Dean wasn’t a saint, and didn’t think alcohol was the best coping mechanism, but he also didn’t want Cas to be miserable and didn’t want to see him use right in front of him. So this was the best compromise he could come up with. Especially if Cas’ thankful smile was anything to go by. Because a sedative was a sedative, right?

“I’m trying, Dean,” Cas reached across the table for the man’s hand, and when he got it in his grasp, gave it a squeeze, “I really hope you can see that.”

“I can,” Dean returned the squeeze, a little buzzed himself, “and I’m not gonna give you the ‘I want you to do this for yourself as much as I want you to do this for you’ speech, but it still applies, ya know? And this is hard as fuck for me too because whenever I’m with you...” he took a deep breath in, but couldn’t quite say it, “... you know.”

“Nope. Afraid I don’t,” Cas teased, and started to scoot his chair closer, “You’re going to have to fill me in, little omega.”

“Hey! Nothin’ little about me,” Dean grumbled, “I’m taller than your punk ass, don’t forget that.”

“I’m stronger,” and as if to prove a point, Cas grabbed the back of Dean’s neck and brought him in for a kiss. He nuzzled his nape for just a moment before pulling away and whispering, “I believe you had something to tell me.”

Goosebumps prickled up on Dean’s skin because of Cas’ damn teasing, and he rolled his eyes. “You smell like my mate, all right?! And I want you to be _mine_. And I _hate_ that I said no, but I stand by it, and I hope you understand, and don’t lose interest or find something better or something,” Dean word-vomited all over the place, because apparently he had more alcohol than he thought and Cas brought out _feelings_. Ugh.

Cas grabbed him by the cheeks and the omega was met with a confused face, “How could you _say_ that?”

“Uh, say what?”

“You _are_ my mate. I just need to be perfect for you, because that’s what you _deserve_. There’s _nothing_ , _no one_ better than you, how could you even _think_ that?” He was baffled, and every word that came out of his mouth was covered in so much conviction that Dean _believed_ it.

So, obviously, he responded with a dumbfounded, “'Kay, Cas.”

A grin spread across the alpha’s face, “Then let me _prove_ it to you.”

Dean gulped, and repeated, still stupefied, “'Kay, Cas.”

\---------

There weren’t a lot of people who knew that Dean was an omega, he liked to keep it on the down low, so he didn’t have sex as much as he would like to, outside of heats, but _fuck,_  sex with Cas _all the time_ was fucking amazing. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he wasn’t feverish and hormone driven, or just the fact that it was Cas and he was fucking in love with him.

But they had to do the most unromantic thing in the history of the universe and set up ‘ground rules’ before they could even start, which was impressive, considering that Cas had two more shots and Dean brought the half-finished bottle of whiskey with them to the bedroom. They were already half-naked, and kissing aggressively when Dean didn’t remind him, so much as _tell him,_ “I’m too tempted too... Scenting, but no mouths or teeth, all right?”

Dean could practically _feel_ the frown against his cheek as Cas stopped nibbling along his jaw line and confirmed, “All right,” then paused before asking, “Is this all right?”

“Yeah, Cas, it’s fine,” he laughed, “You don’t have to ask if every little thing is fine, it’s anything goes, but the _thing_ , and we’ll get there.”

“Mm,” the alpha took the order he had been given and took a long, deep breath along the column of Dean’s neck, “Promise?”

“Promise.” He moaned, as he bucked up against the body hovering over him, “If you hurry your ass up.”

Cas grinned and kissed his way down Dean’s body, paying special attention to the curves, all his sensitive spots, and hip bones - things he had accidentally ( _excitedly_ ) discovered during their last time together. The omega was alternative between happy noises, and harsh intakes of breath - a particularly deep one was held in when Cas’ teeth grabbed the edge of Dean’s boxers and slowly pulled them down and off.

On the way back up, Cas ran his hand from the tops of Dean’s feet, up his shins, over his knees and stopped at the tops of his thighs.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he sounded breathless, and more drunk on _Dean_ than the alcohol.

And that had him blushing bright red, and impossibly turned on, “And you’re a fucking tease,” he shimmied his hips under his touch and grabbed both his wrists to pull them up further, until his finger tips could feel how turned on he was, “you gonna do something about this, or should I get out one of my toys?”

Cas brushed his finger against Dean’s wet hole, his mouth quirking into a grin as he barely pushed one finger in, “Can I watch?”

“Shut the fuck up and knot me, asshole,” Dean snapped, but there was no venom behind his words, only a big smile and a moan of pleasure when he felt two fingers slip deep inside him.

He didn’t respond with words, but with the twisting of his fingers and lowering his mouth to wrap around Dean’s cock. He wanted to please him, make him feel good and prove to him how unfounded the worries he voiced earlier were. He _couldn’t_ _believe_ he didn’t see how much he loved him. It was a joke that he couldn’t, he had never felt this way about anyone before, and he was going to prove it to Dean any way he could.

Now, four fingers deep, with slick dripping down his wrist, Cas pulled off his dick with a pop. He licked at the slit one more time before asking, very seriously, “It _is_ all right for me to knot you, Dean?”

Dean rolled his eyes and lifted himself from the bed enough to grab a hold of Cas’ face, “Yep, back on birth control now. Nothin' to worry about.”

He moved the head of his cock teasingly around the omega’s hole before looking up and blinking, “But _not_ suppressants?”

More than fed up with the teasing, Dean bucked up until half of Cas was buried inside him. Cas moaned, and finally got with the program, thrusting in the rest of the way until he bottomed out. It was only then that Dean wrapped his arms around him and took a moment to whisper in his ear, “Don’t think I really _need_ suppressants when I have an _alpha_ , do I?”

_That got the ball rolling._

Cas could hardly stop himself from sinking his teeth in, so he pushed his weight away and started thrusting, taking in the full view of _his_ omega underneath him. Dean was spread out and flushed, and moaning with every single push of his hips. He was meeting the speed too, reaching out to Cas to pull him back in, back to kiss him.

But the temptation was too much, being _that_ close... his instincts just begging him to  _take him._ He made a promise, true mates, or not.

Cas shook his head, and mumbled instead, “Wanna watch your face when I knot you, babe.”

Dean frowned for half a second, before Cas nailed his prostate and everything was forgotten. He couldn’t keep his voice down, but he didn’t need to, as he felt the knot tugging against his rim and knew Cas was just as close as he was.

“Cas, gonna--”

He didn’t have to finish, because soon he could feel it _inside him_ , the power of Cas’ thrusts against that sweet spot became more intense as he felt the knot stretching him and cum fill him. He was quick to follow, and had to stop  _him-fucking-self_ with a hand over his mouth, as he came.

Cas collapsed down on top of him and nuzzled into his shoulder in the most adorable way he’d ever saw, and Dean promptly wrapped his arms around him and held him close. They’d be there for a while, after all. Although a lot of couples complained and hated it when they ‘accidentally knotted’ in a position like this, Dean secretly _loved_ it, because he could hold Cas close, and felt like _he_ was protecting _him_.

Dean frowned a little, and pulled his hand away, feeling a little throb.

When he caught sight of the red teeth marks on the palm of his hand that he had left he cursed himself, because deep down, he wanted it so bad too.

But like he said, soon enough.

\---------

When Dean woke up in the morning, he was only subtly hungover, but knew he could use the day to relax and sleep it off. He frowned then, when he realized that he was kind of alone, when he had _not_ gone to sleep that way.

“Cas?” He sat up in bed, and looked around the room.

He heard the sound of the shower shut off, and soon the man in question stepped out with a towel slung low on his waist and his hair dripping wet. And, _damn_ , if Dean didn’t take a minute to appreciate how sexy he looked.

“I feel as though I’m being objectified...” Cas raised an eyebrow.

“Yep,“ Dean freely admitted, and stretched, “How are you all right? You drank way more than me.”

“A _natural_ medical remedy,” but then he stopped abruptly, “I didn’t consider that a drug, do _you_ consider that a drug?”

“Nah, not in the grand scheme of things,” Dean lifted back the corner of the sheets to his bed, “You getting back in, or on your way out?”

“Haven’t decided yet?” He shrugged, “I could be convinced of either,” he finished with a smirk.

“Cuddling all right for a while? Then round two?” Dean gave him a puppy face that would give Sam a run for his money.

“I’m quite agreeable with this plan,” Cas shed the towel and shamelessly slipped back into bed. He pulled Dean into his arms, and then hesitantly asked, “May I ask you a question?”

“Mmm?”

“Obviously, you need the birth control. And I’m flattered and excited you’re not taking the suppressants,” Cas pulled him tighter in his arms, “But why keep the scent blockers? And the alpha cologne? Do you not think I can protect you? Are you afraid of being an omega?”

Dean froze in his arms, “Cas, I’m just not ready for that, all right? It’s not really about you, it’s about me. And I mean, once we’re official, I’ll drop that, just not until then. Does it really bother you?”

Cas chuckled dryly, “My ego, just a bit, but my brain, no. It makes sense, and I don’t fault you.”

“Less talk, more cuddling.”

Cas placed a single kiss on Dean’s forehead, “May I say I love you?”

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled, “Love you too.”

\----------

  
Gabriel knew just what day it was.  Not _just_ the weekend, and the first time Cas and Dean had a shift together this week, but a very _different_ kind of day.  So he smirked as he looked down at his phone. He didn’t have to scroll through his contacts very far, before he typed in a quick message to his new-again favorite person.

_Sent 11:45pm_   
_devious plan in the works ;) possibly fool proof this time_

_Moose 11:51pm_   
_Nothing’s fool proof for fools. Why am I so scared about you using the word 'devious?'_

_Sent 11:54pm_   
_u will no soon <3_

His typing became more and more shorthand as he watched the scene before him unfold, but he looked down to his phone one more time before jamming it into his pocket. A grin quirked on his face, and one of the waitresses gave him a strange look

_Moose 11:55pm_   
_If you hurt my brother, you can never <3 me again. Good luck._


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was scrubbing his hand up and down his face, glancing at his phone every few minutes for another text from Gabriel. This little ‘plan’ didn’t bode well with him. but over the years he had developed a certain amount of... Trust? With the man. Well, obviously. Since they were dating for a while, and there was a certain amount that was needed where _that_ was concerned.

All this chatting and gossiping about Dean and Cas everyday got him thinking.

He kind of _missed_ Gabriel.

Missed his sarcasm, his quick wit, and what a damn smartass trickster he was. It had been a strange relationship to begin with, since they were _both_ alphas, but they were both forward-thinkers, and didn’t give a flying fuck what anyone thought about their relationship. Which was another thing he loved about Gabe, and the same could be said about himself - they were both strong-headed and didn’t care what anyone else thought about them. It was intense, the kind of crazy both of them craved, and that’s why they decided to end it. Because maybe those were the kinds of things that weren’t supposed to happen? Maybe nature _had_ created alphas to be with omegas and betas for a reason, and what they were doing, no matter how _right_ it felt, was _wrong_ , and there were better things out there? But these days, Sam wasn’t so sure. He never felt the same way about his other relationships as he had felt with Gabe, and he was just _now_ starting to admit that to himself.

In some strange way, Sam almost hoped the plan didn’t quite work, because then what reason would he have to really keep in contact with the man? Gabriel obviously had better things to do, and was just worried about his younger brother.  _That_ was probably the only reason he reached out to Sam again, right?

Shit. Sam felt like he was being such a girl. It was damn annoying and frustrating, he was waiting by his phone, just _hoping_ Gabe would text him on a weekend. A weekend _night_ , no less, rather than going to sleep like a normal person. Or even going out, to find the beta or omega like he was supposed to. But it made him wonder... Could they give things another try, maybe? Gabe was always hard to read. Like... _really_ hard. It wasn’t _mixed_ signals, there were _too many_ signals and you didn’t know if he was being sincere or not.

So there Sam sat. Waiting to see if this ‘devious’ plan of Gabe’s came through, or went to shit.

He groaned, went to the fridge, grabbed a beer and started flipping through channels until he landed on the manliest thing he could watch to compensate for where his brain was taking him.

But that didn’t mean that it worked. All he could think about, still, was that mischievous smirk of his ex.

Fuck.

\-----------

Cas’d been acting strangely all day. Twitchy. Gabriel had yelled at him to get on the floor and help with serving, rather than be behind the bar. He needed to get some of that energy out, rather than spilling drunks with shaking hands, and getting pissed off when he was too unfocused to remember drink orders. He would be better with a pen and pencil, taking orders, and bringing food out to the tables he was directed to. And at first, Dean was worried he was back on the hard stuff. But he couldn’t smell it. It wasn’t until he was mixing a whiskey and coke that he caught a whiff of what it _really_ was.

Cas was going into his rut.

Fuck, why hadn’t he _mentioned_ that?

Although Dean couldn’t really fault him. He had done nearly the same thing the first time they had gotten together, when he had ignored the first pull of his heat at work.

But... It was _different_ now.

They were _together_ , weren’t they? Why wouldn’t he _tell_ him?

Dean’s instincts immediately kicked in and his eyes scanned around the bar, to see not _one_ , but _two_ girls hanging off him as he tried to escape after dropping off an order of nachos and round of shots.

Clearly, the omega and beta weren’t getting the message.

And, sure, Cas had been good lately, but who knew if he had been faced with any direct challenges since they‘d talked. And he was about to start his rut, no less.

_Fuck that._

Dean was quick to move, didn’t even say anything to Jo, who had replaced Cas behind the bar who demanded, “where do you think you’re going?” and cut around the corner and straight-up charged.

Gabriel smirked from his place behind the register, because things were going _flawlessly_ according to plan.

Before Dean knew it, he was in front of the table of women, pulling Cas away and trying not to do anything rash. Cas looked surprised as he was yanked back, and the girls went flying back to their seats, landing with a thud on the wooden bar bench.

“Doesn’t look like he’s interested, ladies,” Dean growled, keeping his arm possessively wrapped around Cas, and finished with: “in anything but delivering your food.”

One of them laughed, “Oh really?” And she grinned seductively back to Dean’s mate. “He sure _smells_ interested in more. Why don’t you let him make the decision for himself? He doesn’t need protector, he’s a big boy and seems to be in need of some _after-hours tips_.”

Cas opened his mouth to say something, but Dean pushed him back behind him and leaned over the table, and right into the woman’s personal space. “He’s _mine_. Any ‘after-hours tipping’ will be handled by _me_ , you got that?”

The woman was taken aback by the pure ferocity and angry radiating from Dean.

But the other woman snickered, took a sip of her drink and winked at Castiel, who had yet to move, “Didn’t know you were into aggressive alphas these days, babe. I remember just over a month ago we had-”

“All right, all right, break it up!” Gabriel pulled both Dean and Cas away by the back of their work shirts and used his ‘angry boss voice’ to yell at them, “Boys, go cool off in the back! Ladies, sorry about that, your bill is on the house tonight.”

One girl huffed and the other looked confused as the shorter man pushed his brother and employee passed the bar and into the back room.

“You two need to chill out and get your shit together! You’re in a time out until you get that settled!” Then he slammed the door.

Dean was still fuming and tried to take a few deep breaths in and out, like Sam'd taught him from his stupid yoga, as he paced around the room.

“Just how long were you gonna wait until you told them to fuck off?!”

“I was trying!” Cas tried to keep his _own_ frustrations down, but his emotions were clearly heightened because of his hormones, “If you had given me _two_ more seconds, I would have been gone!”

“Yeah, whatever.” Dean collapsed down to the couch located in the break room and rubbed a hand over his face.

As good as Cas smelled, and as much as he normally would have been jumping on him at this point, his head and instincts were in two different places, and couldn’t come down from there. Too many thoughts were running through his mind. Would he have been gone? Was that bitch right about him ‘smelling interested?’ Or was it just the hormones in the air?

Dean had been so caught up in the pure possessiveness and animal-like drive inside, he hadn’t even noticed any of those things.

But, _fuck_ , he _should_ have.

He wouldn’t even _need_ to worry about those things, if they were mated.

Goddammit.

_His stupid ultimatum_.

He didn’t even know what to do at this point, and Cas was just fucking standing there, like he was waiting for something. Like he was waiting for Dean to give him directions. But Dean didn’t have a direction, didn’t even know where the fucking map _was_. But when he felt the weight of the other man taking a seat next to him on the couch, _maybe_ he felt a little better. But he wasn’t going to admit that just yet.

“Would you?” Dean didn’t look at him, he kept staring at the floor like it had done something to personally offend him. He didn’t need to glance at the man, he was in tune with Cas, he would _know_ if he was lying.

“Would I what?”

“ _Would_ you have gone with them? _Were_ you interested?”

Then, the fucker _laughed_.

Dean whipped his head around to stare at him. Cas must have balls of _steel_ , to just laugh while Dean was two seconds away from murdering two chicks in a jealous omega rage.

Cas quickly turned the table, and grabbed Dean’s face to pull him into a heated kiss. As pissed off as Dean was, that made him feel a little better too, but not yet. Not fucking yet.

He pushed the alpha away with a “Hey!” and glared, “Stop fucking around with me.”

“That’s just it,” Cas shook his head, and tried to stop chuckling, but the noises turned into snorts, “All I could think about was getting out of there was fast as I could, so I could get you back here, shove you against a wall and fuck your brains out. If I smelled ‘interested’ it’s because all I could think about was _you_ , assbutt.”

Dean stared.

Then stared some more.

And before he knew what he was doing, he was climbing on Cas’ lap and kissing the hell out of him.

He grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck, still high off the adrenaline, and finally took in the delicious smell of his aroused alpha, “Should’ve moved faster.”

Cas’ hands immediately latched onto Dean’s hips as he started rocking against him, and kissing him back, sloppy and heated. He moaned against the friction, and nipped at Dean’s bottom lip before pulling away just enough to whisper, “Can we get out of here? I don’t know how much longer I can keep my dick to myself. And I’m not sure how Gabriel would feel about coming back here with you wrapped around my knot.”

Dean shivered at the thought but nodded, “Fuck. Stay here, I’ll tell him.”

He had to forcefully pull himself off Cas, and out the door, because one look over his shoulder to see the alpha flushed and hard was enough to destroy his self control. They needed to get out, and he kept chanting that over and over in his head as he peeked out the back room door to see Gabriel and his cocky smile already turned with his hand on his hip, facing him.

“Get out of here, you horny douche bags.”

The omega couldn’t even form coherent words, just nodded and disappeared.

Gabe just pulled out his phone and wrote a short text:

_Sent - 12:37_   
_Step 1 of mission: complete. Step 2: TBA in a few days._

_Moose - 12:41_   
_Oh god._

_Sent - 12:42_   
_You can just call me Gabe, but thanks ;D_

_Moose - 12:45_   
_I hate you_

_Sent - 12:46_   
_< 3 <3 <3_

\-----------------

Dean hurried to usher Cas into the front seat of the Impala between the hottest and most distracting kisses he had to deal with in his life. He needed to think on his feet, because as much as he wanted to take Cas home with him, he knew from experience when going through these episodes the best place to be was in the familiar surrounding of home. So he barely managed to get directions from the alpha as he buckled him in and started driving.

He was decently coherent at the bar, but as soon as he was near Dean, in the Impala, it must have jump-started the rut and it was kicked into full-effect. He was grinding against the seat belt, seeking friction, and trying to keep his hands to himself but that only lasted so long. The second Cas’ hand disappeared down the front of his own pants was when Dean whimpered and had to chant in his head to stay focused on the road, rather than watch the show he desperately wanted to be a part of, happening in the passenger seat.

“Drive faster,” Cas growled, and it did things to Dean.

“Babe, last thing we need is to get pulled over right now, okay?” His voice was choked as he spoke those words, “I’m about to get into an accident as it is, already.”

“Mm,” Cas chuckled, “I can tell. I can smell how wet you are. All ready for my cock. Probably leaking all over your seat just _thinking_ about it.”

Dean didn’t answer. If he didn’t answer, he could pretend that Cas didn’t hit the nail _right_ on the head. He was squirming in his seat, trying not to pull over and ruin his baby’s upholstery right then and there, but he had to remember, _Cas_ could control himself, before during _Dean's heat_. So he had to do this, to repay the favor, if nothing else. For Cas, he reminded himself again and again. He glanced over to the side one more time to see the man had actually maneuvered the seatbelt higher on his stomach and had his heavy, red cock pulled out and was stroking it.

“Fuck,” Dean hissed, “You’re killin’ me, Cas, we’re almost there, all right?”

He was _sure_ now that he’d leaked through his pants.

Goddamn sexy alpha and the temptation.

The wheels of the car screeched as he pulled into the parking spot in front of the apartment building, probably missing the lines _completely_ before ducking down and licking the precum off the head of Cas’ cock. _Fuck,_ he tasted so good, “We’re here babe, let’s take this inside before I make you knot my mouth right _now_.”

Cas nodded quickly, and it was a miracle when he zipped his pants up, he didn’t hurt anything because he did it so damn _fast_.

They skipped steps as they ran up the stairs, and when Cas fumbled with the lock, Dean shoved him aside and did it for him. The alpha stumbled into the apartment, leaving Dean to lock the door behind them, but still managed to flick on the lights.

“Don’t want me tripping over anything? How sweet.” Dean smirked, as he ripped his shirt off, not wanting to waste anymore time. He needed this. _Now_.

“If only I was that sweet,” Cas grabbed his pants, along with his boxers, leaving Dean stark naked in the middle of the room. He drew in a deep breath as he looked at the completely naked body of the man in front of him. “Just wanna watch your face as I take you apart.” He nipped at his collar bone, “Watch your body as I fuck you ‘til kingdom come.”

The omega’s smile was wide, as he ducked down just enough to capture Cas’ lips in another kiss. “Do it, babe. I know you need it, and I want it _so_ bad. You don’t have to worry about being gentle, I trust you.”

Cas’ eyes were huge, and ablaze with lust as he took in just how sincere Dean was. In the haze of his rut, and _want-need-mate._ the recognition of just how much he _loved_ this man seared through his very veins. The scent of his mate was _excitement_ , not neediness the desperation which he had carried through his heat, or the mixed signals of scents that accompanied the drunken sex they had the other night. So Cas took that, alongside his words, as an invitation, to grab Dean’s hips and bend him over the couch.

As Cas’ thumb teased along the slick entrance, Dean shimmied his hips, to further entice, “Surprised you have this much self control, Cas. You should’ve been inside me, like, yesterd--”

His words were taken away, as well as his breath as Cas hooked his thumbs past his opening and spread him open to lick _obscenely_ deep inside him, “I _told_ you I’d take you apart. Wanna look at your perfect body, wanna make you feel good too.”

Dean mewled, but couldn’t get his mouth to work, as much as he wanted to give him a smart ass reply. Cas’ tongue was pure _magic_. There was no way he wanted him to stop, even if he did want more. Instead, he resorted to mumbled out, “Babe, fuck,” over and over again when he started massaging the rim of his entrance, and lapping up the slick that had dripped down his body. Cas hiked him up on the couch more, but held him close to keep him from toppling over, while he spread Dean’s legs as far apart as they could go.

The omega felt completely exposed, being spread wide open while his alpha stretched his hole, and licked the slick down his perineum and teased at his sac. All while _completely_ dressed.

Cas smiled at the sight, Dean was laid out like a feast he was _happy_ to devour, and he wasn’t sure he could wait any longer. By the sounds his lover was making, the feeling was mutual. His breath was racing, as he unzipped his pants, and pulled away enough to press kisses and nibbles all along Dean’s sensitive parts. Dean’s breath was ragged, and only became more so as Cas dragged the length of his cock through the fresh slick nearly gushing from the new stimulation. Dean’s body, just as much as every other part of him, _needed_ him now.

“Cas, please,” he arched his back and looked over his shoulder to see the alpha watching him with his head slightly tilted, and a dangerous look in his eyes.

“I’m glad we left the lights on. So beautiful like this, Dean.”

That was all the warning he got, because the thick, alpha dick impaled him all the way without any pain or resistance, like they were two bodies begging to be together: meant to be joined. The omega threw his head back and more screamed, than moaned, because it felt _so damn good_. He was so fucking _deep_ , Dean didn’t think it was possible. Cas had full control over him in this position, held him down and slowly pulled out, as he reveled in the feeling as much as Dean.

His mouth was dry, and he took one more deep breath.

Because that was when the rut finally took over, and he no longer had control.

He began pounding into him, mercilessly from behind, and every punched breath from Dean escalated louder and louder. How Can knew his body this well after being together only a handful of times, was amazing. He knew just how to move his hips, how to grab the nape of his neck, the only difference between those times and this time was the intensity.

Cas was fucking him with all he had, because he _had_ to fuck.

But it was _Dean_ that he wanted, Dean that he _needed_ and no one else.

That thought alone made the omega moan shamelessly loud as Cas fucked into his body harder (if that was even possible) and louder still, once he found his prostate. The pace never slacked, and Dean knew it was going to be over soon, the first few waves of ruts always were quick, the ‘warm ups,’ as Cas started whimpering and he felt the knot, he knew.

“Yes,” Dean encouraged, swiveling his hips, because that’s all he could even managed, “Knot me, Cas, need it just as bad as you.”

Cas more nodded than respond and kissed along the spinal column of his omega as he kept up the pace.

Dean didn’t even feel sorry for painting Cas’ couch with cum, as his orgasm took over first, and he knew it was his body clenching that had Cas making the most amazing sounds to ever fill his ears. They were huffing, trying to get their breathing back to normal as Cas tried to gingerly help Dean out of his position from the couch. They made it far enough to roll over onto the well-worn leather, and lay wrapped in each other’s arms.

“Pfftt,” Dean laughed, as they settled, “How am completely naked, and you’re completely dressed, besides your fly’s down?”

He laughed and placed a kiss to Dean’s temple, “You were too sexy, I couldn’t concentrate on anything other than you.”

The omega swatted at Cas, but hummed, “Next time. Naked.”

“Of course,” Castiel cuddled even closer, sated and happy, and that made Dean all warm and fuzzy and things he never thought he’d feel.

He never wanted his moment to end.

\-------

Two more days passed with the best sex of Dean’s life. Cas may have been delirious, but he was in tune and conscious of the way Dean was taking to everything. If he was getting sore and needed a break, he’d be more than willing to accept the blowjob his omega offered with a grin and well-placed hand before sinking down to the bed and taking his cock into his mouth. There were rough, animalistic fucks in the evening, or the middle of the night when Cas’ body was keeping him awake and demanded it or else he couldn’t sleep. However, sometimes, as strange as it sounded, in the chaos of it all, they were still able to make love in the early hours of the morning and lazy moments of the afternoon.

It was one such morning, when Cas was on top of him, their hands clasped together above Dean’s head while he slowly, almost lazily sunk into him when his heart skipped a beat as he felt the scrap of teeth against his neck again. He squeezed Cas’ hands immediately and stopped the languid movement of their hips before mumbling, “Hey, stop that, babe.”

The teeth didn’t quite pull away, but his tongue laved against his pulse point, and he whispered into Dean’s ear, “All I can think about though, want it so bad, it’s _killing_ me not to have you-”

“I told you,” Dean tried to keep his voice even, but began responding to the lazy thrusts again, “C’mon, I want you too, I _get_ it but--”

The pressure of the teeth was growing, and Dean’s stomach was a combination of butterflies all over again, but also dropping quickly, “Cas-”

“Why not?” His voice was pleading, “We both want it. Why can’t we just-” he nipped, still not enough to break skin, but enough for Dean to break their hand-hold and push him away from his chest.

“Cas.” His face was steady and his eyes were serious. “ _Stop_. I mean it.”

And, even though he had witnessed the pissed off expression on Castiel’s face, it had never been directed at _him_ before. It was kind of terrifying. He gulped, but stood firm.

The alpha must have realized just how serious he was, but the anger simmered, didn’t quite leave him yet, “It’s fine, Dean.”

He stayed lifted away from the omega and started snapping his hips forward faster, and harder. Thar moment of lazy lovemaking was over, and Dean knew he had fucked up. It was officially confirmed when Cas pulled out, and ordered, “Get on your hands and knees. That way I won’t be as _tempted_ , and I’ll _stop_.”

Dean sighed heavily, but did as he was told and rolled over. As he did, Cas wasted no time lining up and sliding back in. With his hands gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises, he had completely changed his demeanor and started snapping his hips forward into Dean, like he just wanted to get this wave of his rut over with. While Dean was mildly annoyed with the change of pace and bothered by the situation, he had to admit, it still felt amazing.

He _still_ moaned into the pillow as Cas’ cock filled him, everything _still_ felt perfect, and the moment Cas’ knot stretched him and filled him with cum all over again, his mind was _still_ blow and his body was more than happy. But as they collapsed down on their sides, the arm that normally clung to Dean was... Tentative? Almost unsure, so the omega rolled he eyes and pulled him closer, soaking in his body warmth.

He didn’t know what to say, there weren’t any words, he had spoken his piece and Cas was clearly becoming more and more unsettled by his choice.

“Hey.” The deep, gravelly voice whispered in his ear, “I’m sorry. Sometimes I... just can’t think straight. Especially right _now_. I still understand, Dean. I was impulsive, it won’t happen again.”

“It’s fine, I get it,” his words were warm, as he leaned back just enough to brush a kiss to Cas’ lips, “I love you. We’ll get there. Really soon, too. I know it.”

Cas let out a content sigh, and nuzzled against him, happily falling into one of their normal post-sex naps.

Dean didn’t fall asleep right away, lost in his own thoughts. He _meant_ it, the time was soon. He’d been here for the last three days with Cas, and he hadn’t used _once_. Maybe the rut was distracting him? But he couldn’t help but notice he was twitchy sometimes. And the sweat between them wasn’t just from the heat of their bodies moving together, it was a _cold_ sweat, and he was looking slightly pale. Ok. Some days, _really_ pale. But maybe that was from the dehydration? Dean tried to bring him as many meals as he could. When the alpha was asleep he’d prepare them, but they didn’t seem to be doing much good.

This was how it had been with Sam.

The withdrawal symptoms.

But Dean was going to stay strong for him, make sure he got through it, and was a little pissed at what he had to do next. But he trusted Cas, right? With that thought, his eyelids fluttered shut and fell asleep in his mate’s arms happily.

\------

“Where are you going?” Cas asked, after finishing up one of the sandwiches Dean had made him, as he watched his lover pull on his clothes and was washing his face in the bathroom.

“I’ll only be gone a couple hours,” Dean looked at him over his shoulder from the bathroom, “Dude, I already took off a week for my heat, I can’t take off a full week for this. Don’t pout, I can smell it from here,” he teased. “Bills ain’t gonna pay themselves.”

“I don’t like this.”

“Yeah, but it’s one of our busy karaoke nights, we’ll have a line out the door and I’ll make bank in a four hour shift,” Dean walked back in the room and kissed Cas’ forehead, “I promise, I’ll like, set a goal or something, and the second I reach it, I’ll be back. And then you can fuck me all night long, all right?” The omega looked at his lover with a smirk, “You have the cutest pouting face I’ve ever seen. Betcha could even give my _brother_ a run for his money.”

Cas just nodded, “I understand.”

“’sides,” Dean tried to keep explaining, “You’ve been slowing down. You probably won’t even get another wave before the time I get back. Promise, it’ll be all right.”

“Yes, it seems that way,” Cas nodded, “I’ll just sleep.”

“Good,” Dean cupped his face with both hands and kissed him, “You need it. Text me if you need anything, I’ll have my phone. Cross my heart. Right back. You won’t even know that I’m gone.”

Castiel kissed him back aggressively, but he had an air about him that was teasing, “Something tells me I will, _indeed_ , know your presence is missing.”

“But not for long,” Dean ruffled his hair, " _Four hours_ ,” and after placing one more kiss on his forehead, he mumbled “Love you,” before giving him a small wave and heading for the door.

“Love you too,” Cas responded back, and then sat, alone in the bed.

It was true, his cravings were slowing down, so he should be all right until Dean was back. But that didn’t change the fact that he felt a sudden emptiness without his mate right there with him. Without the distraction, however; he could also feel all the terrible things that had been building up in his body that he couldn’t talk to Dean about. The dark, and terrible cravings he couldn’t express, because he didn’t want to see the disgust on his face when he told him just how bad he needed it...

He collapsed back into the bed and took in a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart and get control over his body. If only he had some alcohol in his apartment.

Or _anything_ for that matter.

_No_. He reminded himself.

He _had_ to be strong. For the man that he loved.

But, _fuck_ , it was so hard.

_Four hours,_ he kept repeating in his head. _Four hours._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my doll, SupernaturalMystery306, for hooking me up with some proof reading!! You da best xo


	6. Chapter 6

_Sent 10:31_  
 _IDK why your brother’s here, plan must not be working accordingly_

_Moose 10:44_  
 _Not ‘devious’ enough, or something?_

_Sent 10:45_  
 _Plenty devious. But maybz u were right about fools not being fool proof_

_Moose 10:45_  
 _I’m always right_

_Sent 10:45_  
 _Always sexy_

_Moose 10:50_  
 _Are you seriously trying to flirt right now? Watch my brother_

_Sent 10:52_  
 _You’re no fun at all. You used to be ;D_

_Moose 10:55_  
 _Stop. Right now._

_Sent 10:56_  
 _Dinner? Lunch? Tomorrow? I’ll cook._

_Sent 11:05_  
 _No? Too much?_

_Moose 11:15_  
 _Only if you make that shrimp dish._

_Sent 11:16_  
 _Done._

\-------

Dean wanted this shift to be over. _Now_. Gabriel didn’t understand why he was there and kept raising his eyebrow as he texted into his phone, like the professional boss he was. But there were bills to pay, he _couldn't_ take two weeks off in a month, dammit, he _needed_ the money. And then, there was something else he was kind of testing, even though he didn’t want to admit it to himself. So he kept trying to remember, this was to pay the bills, and be responsible. Maybe after they were together and their cycles linked up... Dean smiled at the thought. It wasn’t a long shift, but it was a busy one, so he was kept on his toes and couldn’t zone out, thinking about Cas as much as he wanted to.

He almost didn’t hear the, “Well, I’ll be!” as he slid two beers across the bar and looked up to see his old friend.

“What the fuck, Benny! You never come in here, how’ve ya been?” Dean’s face lit up as ran around the corner of the bar and a handshake turned into getting pulled into a hug.

“Same ol’ same ol’ brother, thought I’d stop by and say - _woah_. Are you _mated_?” His eyes widened, looking at Dean who laughed and looked sheepishly at the floor.

“Kinda. Almost. I don’t know, got an alpha in rut at home, so it probably smells stronger than it is-”

“The _hell_ you talkin' about?” Benny tapped his nose twice, “This sniffer don’t lie. Dean fuckin’ Winchester.” He grinned and leaned in again, before pulling away with a small frown, “Wait. I _know_ that other scent too...”

“Don’t say anything,” Dean bit his lip, and leaned against the bar, noticing that Jo had rolled her eyes and taken over a few of his customers, per usual. “We’re... not ready, _yet_.”

Benny’s eyes narrowed, “You’re too good fer that. What _happened_ , how’d you get into that _mess_ -”

“It’s not a mess,” Dean snapped, “So just fuckin’ drop it, all right? I’m happy. He’s cleaning up-”

The man snorted, and Dean punched him, only _half_ -playfully in the arm, “Just sayin’.”

“It’ll be fine. Just needs time.”

He looked so honest, like he really, _really_ believed, so that Benny had to drop it there. He nodded and gave him a pat on the back, while he grabbed the two beers from the counter top, “Guess that means no more fun with me and Andrea, hm?” he winked, “It was good while it lasted. We’re in the far booth, if you wanna come say hey to her too.”

“I’m leaving soon, I’ll stop on my way out,” he laughed, and gave Benny one more hug, “It was good to see you.”

“You too, brother. Keep an eye out, ya hear? Don’t wanna have to break down any punk ass alpha’s door for hurtin' you.”

“My heart be still,” Dean faked a swoon, “Always protecting my dignity, my _hero_.”

“Eh, fuck off.”

\------

Cas was in the corner, and with shaky hands, flipped through the stack of money he’d dug through to find earlier in his sock drawer. He’d done well for himself, selling all the drugs he not only owned but already had for sale. He needed to get _everything_ out of his apartment so he wasn’t tempted. The only problem now was... There wasn’t anything in his apartment...

He pulled out a few bills and cursed himself for being so weak, but grabbed his phone and texted a familiar number anyways.

He didn’t _want_ to.

But he _needed_ to.

The last day was the worst, and he never wanted anyone to stick around for it, so he usually self-medicated himself into a coma, kicking out whoever was with him. But he couldn’t do that to Dean - he would be home in two hours. He didn’t want to take it out on him, and the withdrawal on top of it all was leaving him shaky, and he felt downright feral. He didn’t want to be that way when the omega came back, didn’t want to be _seen like this_.

He took in deep breaths, but didn’t bother to move (for what seemed like forever) until he heard a knock at the door, and only _then_ , barely managed to pull pants on.

He wadded up the money in his hand and stumbled over, before opening it, and seeing a familiar smirking face.

“Knew I’d hear from you. I’m surprised you held out this long, champ,” the smarmy accent hurt his ears, but he had never been happier to see Crowley in his life, “Brought you a little present.”

Cas pushed the cash against his chest, and mumbled, “Keep the change,” as he turned around and headed right back into the apartment.

Before he slammed the door he heard a snappy, “What? No thanks, or I love you? Fine, Castiel, bloody asshole.”

But he didn’t care. He had never been a fan of Crowley, but he was the most reliable, the quickest to strike up deals, _and_ the quickest to deliver. And that’s what he needed right now. Prompt service, to get this over with, so he could just pretend he was in a daze and exhausted from the rut when Dean finally finished his shift and made it back to him. Maybe then he could control himself enough.

He barely made it to the kitchen to pour a glass of water, and had a handful of pills in his palm before he heard a voice behind him.

“Who was that I saw on the way out?” The familiar voice was short, followed by a, “Cas, what the _fuck_ are you _doing_?!”

Before he knew what hit him, it was literally a _body_ that slammed against his back from behind, and a hand knocking the white pills out of his grasp and into the sink. The glass he had poured went crashing, and shattered against the basin with a deafening, thunderous noise. Cas cringed as he watched his purchase circle the drain, before tumbling in, and then they were... _Gone_.

He was frozen in place, watching where they had disappeared, in shock. But then, as a belated, _desperate_ action, he tried to reach in after them, only to cut his hands on the glass. He _needed_ them. He had tunnel vision, _scrapping_ and _clawing_ down a sink he knew he couldn’t fit his hands through, but the delirium had set in and nothing else mattered. He needed it. He needed it. He fucking _needed_ it.

“Cas!” A voice was screaming, but he didn’t care, he kept trying in a futile attempt, ignoring the terrible sound from behind him. “Cas! Stop it! Now!”

Two hands pulled at the back of his shirt and spun him around until he was looking at a pair of scared, but furious green eyes, “What were you doing? _Fuck_ , you‘re bleeding!” Cas looked down at his hands, and noticed, yes, they were, indeed, bleeding.

He pushed away from Dean, who chased after him on his heels as he fumbled to turn the corner to the bathroom. He opened a cabinet and pulled out ridiculous cartoon bandages and started trying to fix himself with those.

“Dude, that’s not gonna work. You still have fuckin' _glass_ in your hands. Just gonna bury it deeper with 'my little ponies'?!” Dean grabbed his hands away and dug into the stash until he found something more fitting to dress the cuts, and a pair of tweezers. “ _Please_ tell me you weren’t going to do what I think you were going to do.”

“It’s not like it was fucking _heroin_ ,” Cas grumbled, and didn’t make eye contact, as Dean pulled out the shards from his palms. “That’s how I handle things, and don’t know any other way. So, _thanks_ for the wasted hundred I just threw at him.”

He stopped bandaging his hands immediately, and looked up at him, “Are you _fucking serious_ right now? _That’s_ all you have to say to me? ‘Thanks for the wasted money?’” Dean tied off the bandage, and shoved his shoulder hard enough to knock him over, if he wasn’t an alpha. “Well, how about this, Cas, thanks for the fuckin’ wasted time!”

The alpha shook his head and laughed, “You don’t mean that. You and I both know that.”

“That’s great you’re so damn sure of yourself,” Dean stood up, “You wanna go back to that shit and wasting your life away, go back. _Sorry_ , I was trying to help, _sorry_ for caring about you.”

Cas followed him as he stood and grabbed his shoulders, ignoring the pain in his hands, “I’m sorry, I’m just- not myself right now,” he groaned and ran his fingers through his hair before noticing something. “You smell like alpha. _Why_ do you smell like alpha?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean’s eyebrows furrowed together, and swallowed as he caught the dangerous look on Cas’ otherwise pale face. It wasn’t just _dangerous_ , it was _chilling_ to the bone.

“When I started working at the bar- I smelled _him_ on you before.” He grabbed Dean by the nape with an iron grip and growled, “ _Why_ do you smell like alpha?”

Then Dean realized, and tried to explain, “Oh, Benny was at the bar tonight,” but was picked up from their place in the bathroom and hauled across the small space that led to his bedroom. “Dude, what the hell, he’s my friend!” but then was shoved back, hard, and had the wind knocked out of him.

“Not just your _friend_ ,” there was something wild in his eyes, “I told you, I’ve _smelled_ him on you _before_. Him and a _woman_. Don’t lie to me, Dean. Is that who you were meeting? You were gone for _two_ hours, not four, just enough time to-”

“If we’re talking about lying-!” But soon, Cas’ mouth was covering Dean’s and he couldn’t finish his sentence.

He wanted to shove him off, explain himself, yell at Cas, freak out. There were so many things that he wanted to do, but couldn’t. _Fuckin’ omega submissive behavior_. Especially in the face of an alpha’s hormones being _this_ strong and demanding. That didn’t mean he was eager to return the kiss. He was gonna freak out later. He was probably going to lose his shit later, but he had to remind himself, yeah, Cas wasn’t himself.

But what happened next, shouldn’t have happened, Cas in his right mind or not.

While he may have silenced him with a _kiss_ , he gasped and yelped at the _next_ move of Cas’ mouth.

Without hesitation, Cas sunk his teeth into Dean’s neck, and whispered into the wound, “I told you, you are _mine_.”

Dean laid there, and told himself just to _breathe_ as he felt blood bubble to the surface and Cas lap it away. His body was rejoicing, but his brain was screaming _‘no no no no’_ on repeat. This was the first time his logical thought could outweigh how content and happy his body, and his instincts felt. Because this _wasn’t_ how it was supposed to happen, _this wasn’t right_. He couldn’t move. He didn’t know what to do, as Cas kissed around the bite and nipped at Dean’s jaw line. When he moved to Dean’s mouth, and the omega wasn’t kissing him back, it all hit him at once.

Cas pulled back and stared. His eyes widened slightly and he paled more, if it was even possible. He was trying to speak, _dammit_ , he was _trying_ , but all the came out was barely above a whimper.

“D-Dean?”

“Yeah?” His voice was clipped.

He wasn’t letting the strain show, not an ounce of emotion. There were too many that overwhelmed him, and in a battle, he had no idea which one would win. So he just stared. The ball in Cas’ court. He was the one who had _ruined_ this.

“Oh, _fuck_ , I am _so_ , so _sorry_.”

Then Dean _snapped_.

He didn’t know if it was out of anger, out of being claimed, or out of the pure, unadulterated love he still felt for the _idiot_ in front of him. Sure, Cas was the alpha, but Dean had been _raised_ by alphas, knew how to _fight_ like one, so he took advantage of how dumbfounded (and frankly _devastated_ ) Castiel looked before shoving his shoulder and knocking him over, nearly off the bed. He roughly grabbed him, at the last possible minute before he could fall off, and pinned him down.

“Sorry? _Sorry_?!” He snarled, “ _That’s_ all you’ve got?” Then Dean rammed his hand down the man’s pants and gripped roughly at his cock, “You’ve made your bed, _now fuck in it_.”

“I-I don’t think that’s how the phrase go-” but then he moaned loudly as Dean started stroking him faster and he arched into the touch.

The moans coming from Cas’ throat were downright sinful and the throbbing, fresh mark on Dean’s neck made him crave, no, _need_ to push him off the edge. It was a different kind of compulsion, it felt like it was do-or-die and he wanted it more than _anything_. He ripped off the pants, the only thing Cas was wearing, and scooted around just enough to pull down his own and his boxers.

He hated and loved that he was already wet: _fuck biology_ , it was a whirlwind of feelings, of _chaos_ and _nothing_ , yet _everything_ made sense as he sank down on Cas’ cock. The alpha moaned out, his hands fisted in the sheets, like he was afraid to touch him, which was pretty stupid in Dean’s opinion, since he had just _claimed_ him. He was now _owned_ , he could do whatever he wanted, and _now_ he was regretting it?

Dean lifted his hips just enough to slam back down on him while he grabbed Cas’ wrist and wrapped his hand around his throat, “Don’t hold back now, _alpha_.” He sneered, and added, “Damage is done.”

His voice betrayed him, because while he had meant it to sound malice, it came out more… endearing? _Fuck_. Cas’ hand just set there, under his fingertips barely brushed against the fresh wound, cocking his head to the side and looking at it with remorse. Fuckin’ _remorse_.

Dean felt _sick_.

So he wrapped his hand around Cas’ and squeezed it around his throat as he started to ride him faster. And that was something Cas eagerly responded to, and fuckin’ finally got on board with. He lifted his hips off the bed every time Dean slammed down on him, but kept the grip around his throat soft, before pulling the omega close and kissing him.

And, _fuck_ , was it a take-your-breath-away kiss.

He faltered in his thrusts as he got lost in the feeling of Cas’ tongue diving into his mouth, sucking his lips and kissing him like it was their last kiss on Earth. When he moved to kiss the tender skin of his neck, Dean felt his body start to shake, and his insides twist up with that feeling of ‘belonging’ and ‘love’ again. Fuck it, if it was born out of jealously, and anger, and withdrawal, this was something that he had wanted anyway, right?

Apparently, Cas was _more_ than all right with this, because now he was looking at the mark fondly, not able to keep that dumb grin off his face, and for the first time he was _glowing_ \- not looking sickly in the least.

Then, there was the fact that Dean could also feel his knot, deep inside him.

Fuck, when did that happen?

He wasn’t planning on letting it go this far, he wanted to gain back the power and control, because the way Cas had held him down and accused him, made him feel helpless - a feeling he never thought his alpha would make him feel. But now that he realized how much he had wanted it all along, _needed_ to be with his mate, and _needed_ to belong, it wasn’t the physical stimulation of sex that had him hoarsely shouting out, and cumming all over his alpha.

It was the emotional aspect.

As he caught his breath, and felt Cas’ lips suck against the mark, and he reach completion, Dean collapsed onto his chest and tried to figure out _what the fuck_ just happened. They were still rocking together, hips rolling and chests heaving, and no one said a word. There were too many things to say, and too little time.

So they didn’t speak, they just laid there, and wrapped their arms around each other.

Dean wanted to shoot himself in the head as he felt the prickle of tears in his eyes, but quickly blinked them away. It didn’t go unnoticed, because soon after, Cas was carding his hands through his hair, and rubbing his back. His fingertips even came to cup Dean’s face and stroke a stray tear he wasn’t able to blink away, because apparently, a few had fallen onto his alpha’s chest. He wasn’t as good at hiding it as he used to be.

His voice betrayed him, but it had to be said. “I’m pissed, but... It’s ok.”

“No. No, it’s _not_ , Dean,” and Cas’ voice was just as choked up.

This fucking emotional roller coaster had hit them both hard, but Dean wasn’t about to leave the warm heat of his alpha anytime soon. They’d talk about it in the morning, when Cas’ rut was over. Figure out what had happened the night before, retie his damn bandages, get him help. And get him to understand that it was _all right._ But for now, he never wanted to leave this spot. Because, no matter the circumstances, he finally felt... Complete? At home? Wanted and needed? And even if his alpha smelled distressed, he was still _his_ , and he would _take care_ of him.

So he let his eyes flutter shut, and fell asleep to the soft, soothing touches of fingers through his hair, and a hand running, lovingly, down his back.

\------

When Dean woke up in the morning, this time, the apartment smelled empty. He frowned and wrapped a bed sheet around his waist, and tried anyway to yell out, “Cas?” but didn’t expect a response.

He scrubbed a hand over his face and walked into the bathroom. He was greeted by the perfect imprint of teeth on his neck, only partially swollen, but as his fingers ran over it, it didn’t really hurt. It felt different. Like a badge earned in battle. Or a tattoo you’d get with your loved one. He actually _loved_ the way it looked, because it was _Cas_ , and _Cas_ wanted him for the _rest of his life_. Yeah, it was tender, but everything else outweighed the dull throb.

Now, where the hell was that fucker?

Dean’s heart dropped when he looked down the to bathroom counter, where a patch-like band aide sat next to a quickly scribbled note.

_I’m sorry, Dean. For everything._

And that was it.

Dean growled, and punched the door, not caring if he split his knuckles or destroyed any of the asshole’s apartment. Because if Cas was desperate, he had no idea where he’d go, or what he’d do.

He ran into the bedroom and dug through his jeans to find his phone. After calling Cas, and being sent right to voice mail about ten times, and five texts later he had to calm himself to stop from having a panic attack. His mate was in trouble. He was in trouble and needed to be saved from _himself_.

That’s what he had _Dean_ for, and _Dean_ wasn’t there to help.

He clenched the phone in his palm before winding up and chucking it at the wall, where it exploded into a million pieces. He watched the wreckage fall to the carpet, the destruction in front of him and the pull of muscles through his arm and the feel of nails biting his palm as he clenched his fists. He was on the verge of screaming.

It didn’t make him feel any better, though.

Where the fuck would be even start looking?

If Dean had ever been scared before, _that_ had been a joke, but this -

\- this was _real_. This was _real terror_.

He pulled his clothes on, grabbed his keys, and took one look at the bandage on the counter. He rolled his eyes, but knew it was probably for the best. The last thing he needed was an infected, festering wound on his neck because he was in too bad of a place to take care of it. He wanted to wear it _proudly_ , and if it scarred weird, or he didn’t take care of it, that was _his fault_. Since, apparently, his wayward mate had headed for the hills when it was supposed to be his job. If they did this _right_ , like Dean had _wanted_ , and craved for it to go, he would have bitten Cas back, taken care and doted on each other like mated pairs did. But that _obviously_ flew out the fucking window.

Yet, he didn’t regret choosing (or rather, being _chosen_ ) by Cas. He knew they were meant to be together, and he was going to fix it.

So he slapped on the band aide, dressed, grabbed his coat, and then took off.

He was going to find him, but he needed a plan. And a good place to start.

And he thought he had a pretty good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS - This is a real question - is anyone going to the Supernatural Convention in Burbank 11/14-11/16th?!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Extreme angst, drugs/drug overdose and dark subject matter. You all saw that coming though, of course. I always shoot for a happy ending, but a happy ending needs to be fought for, right? The fight’s on <3

Dean busted into what he knew was supposed to be a ‘romantic rekindling dinner date,’ as Sam had casually mentioned in a text earlier in the day, but he couldn’t give a shit less. After he got his rage under control, he put a list together in his head, and some semblance of a game plan he realized _this_ was the obvious choice. He need to talk to a certain someone and he needed to talk to them _now_.

“Dean?” Sam asked, as the man didn't even bother knocking at the door, and just let himself in, “What’s going on?”

“Didn't think you could call or something?” Gabriel narrowed his eyes, “Manners, boy, manners. I was trying to romance your brother and win him back, so way to cock-block, when I have gone _out of my way_ to _not_ -cock-block you, sir. Woah. What‘s with your _neck_?”

Dean took the spot where Sam had been sitting, and pointed directly at Gabe, “Doesn't matter right now. Stop staring, this is serious. It’s Cas. He’s going through crazy withdrawals and I don’t know how to help. I thought I could at least help with the-” he left the word unsaid, seeing as how Sam was in the room, and no one wanted to revisit those days, “But the other ones? What else is there? I feel like he’s falling apart and I need to help him, but I don’t know where to start. I thought I had it covered but I don‘t. I fucking don‘t, and I _hate_ it.”

Gabriel knew it was going to get worse before it was going to get better, like any new relationship, there were always bumps in the road - especially with true mates who had to figure out how to live _together_ , because they couldn't live _apart_.

Irony was a bitch.

However, what Gabe had imagined happening was the pair reaching a middle ground. Like, Cas not doing certain things around Dean, or only quitting some of the drug variety society ‘frowned upon.' He knew he was going to stop fucking other people - that one was a given.  However, Gabriel had no idea Castiel was _actually_ going to go as far as to get _clean_ for Dean. And apparently, it meant _completely_. This totally blew his mind.

So, _no shit_ , the man in front of him was having a nervous breakdown, and Castiel was apparently falling apart from withdrawal symptoms.  As obviously would be.

Gabriel took a deep breath in, and let it out slowly, “Sammy?” The taller man acknowledged him quickly, “Wanna grab me a pen and paper? Probably two? This may take a second.”

Sam had brought them all out beers while Gabriel scribbled away, front and backs of pages, in a scrawl that was actually _somewhat_ legible, given the speed of his writing. There were words, there were sentences, underlines and stars. Dean was shocked he hadn’t requested Sam run and go grab a handful of highlighters, too. Dean was done with his third beer by the time Gabriel looked over his first page, palms sweating, and gestured for Dean to scoot his chair closer.

He made eye contact again with Sam, which they knew automatically meant he was in need of another drink, this time something stronger. Even after they broke up, for some reason they never really lost that nonverbal communication. Which Dean always found bizarre.

“So, I’d like to preface, there isn’t anything on God’s green earth Cas _hasn't_ dabbled in, and when he can gets his hands on anything, he continues to experiment, but these are a few of his current greatest hits. What he’s probably withdrawing from the most-” Sending Sam out of the room had been strategic as well - as he pointed (or rather tapped with his pen) to the number one item on the list: heroin. “I heard you've had experiences with _this_ before, but I don’t think it’s gonna work with Cas because that’s mixed in with all his other 'problems,' it’s not just isolated like your last personal rehab case.”

Sam walked back into the room and set down at the table, with three more drinks, along with a shot for Gabriel, “I can hear you guys talking and, really, it’s okay,” even though the way he chugged his own drink was anything _but_ ‘okay,’ and the annoyed look obviously meant he felt he was being coddled, “I can help. When I was... Caught up. That might have been _my_ only thing but my girlfriend at the time and her friends mixed, and I saw what happened to them. What else is Cas on... maybe I can help? Only a few of them got clean though, we talked about our recoveries afterwards, it was a huge victory, ya know.” His pressed his lips together, “But the other two died.”

“Sammy, if you don’t want to talk about this-”

“Dean, I _do_ , I know how important he is to you and it’s _serious_. You shouldn’t have to go through it alone, and if we can help, then friggin’ let us!” Sam snapped.

“Okay, so, Cas’ drug of choice is heroin, when he wants to escape from the world. Which tends to be a lot. It’s something he does when he’s isolated or with small groups of friends. That’s how he bonded with Meg, and a few other dick weasels, but they aren't in his life anymore. So it’d probably just be _him_ when he does it. To Cas, it’s not much of a party drug, it’s more like some strange... self-medication. But it’s not like you can watch him 24/7, only if he _wants_ you to, and that’s a serious consent thing. He has to _explicitly_ say that, Dean, or else it’s all going to shit. You could help Sam because he was your brother, but Cas doesn't owe you _anything_ , and he could just run away at anytime you got that? You have no hold over him, no control. No reason to keep him locked in a room to make sure he says on the straight and narrow.”

Dean nodded slowly, looking at the notes. They were easy to read, almost like a text book, or _spark notes_ , Gabriel was making this very easy for him. Thank Jesus fucking Christ.

He tapped on the second heading.

“Numero dos - coke. Every chance he gets. Used to pick out the skinny omega sluts to go home with who smelled like it because he knew it’d be a good time _both_ ways. Went to the type of parties he _knew_ it’d be at, so he never broke the seal and went out to buy it himself. Knew if he bought it once, he’d be broke and homeless because of how much he loves that shit. Doesn’t mean he never took it as a party favor, or payment for a good fuck.”

“Explains all those nose bleeds at work,” Dean scoffed.

Gabriel shook his head, “Nah, that was probably crushed up pills he was snorting. I only allow weed and pills when he’s working. That’s further down the list.”

Sam was cringing and drinking his beer faster than the other two, "How responsible of you, Gabe."

“Shit,” Dean looked at the third heading, “My boyfriend is breaking bad?!”

“Not _currently_ -” Gabriel corrected himself, “I don’t _think_ , at least. But it’s a go-to relapse when shit hits the fan. I put it as three because that’s something that’s extremely, _extremely_ hard to get him away from, when he starts using again.”

Dean banged his head on the table, “Keep going.”

“LSD and mushrooms are more of the days off thing, as far as I can tell, we don’t talk much on those days. Mostly, because he’s busy roaming and doing other random shit and I obviously can’t hold a conversation with him. Or he can‘t really hold a phone. Always getting distracted, dropping it, and shit.”

“But he’s always on pills, and when I say always, I mean _always_. Painkillers, stimulants, muscle relaxants, anything you could steal out of a pharmacy, you name it, he’s got it. I don’t know how that rates with you, but I know that can’t help the withdrawal at all.” Gabe stopped as he began shading in all the shapes and sizes of the pills he knew, and he doodled out on the page, “And weed. Duh. But I _personally_ don’t believe that counts.”

“Fuck.” Dean began to mumble, “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” and as his voice grew in intensity, he chugged back the rest of his beer and slammed it down on the table so hard it broke and cut the palm of his hand.

“Dude, what happened?” Sam asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and gripped tight, “I can help, some of these mixes I’m familiar with, we've got Gabe, we've got you, we can get him through this. There’s the hospital, or rehab again, he’s been trying _so hard_ for you, we’ll fix it, we just need to talk to him-”

“Well, yeah. Once we find him.“ Dean gripped his fist tight, ignoring the blood flowing from the wound, “'Cuz we do. ’Cuz he did. Run away, that is.”

“ _Shit_. We gotta find him. _Now_. I know a couple leads,” Gabriel grabbed his coat, “What are you idiots waiting for? Come on!”

\--------

Fuck, why, why, _why_ had he let himself fall back into this same pit? He was shaking, delirious as the familiar euphoria rushed over him, but he managed to grab his cell phone and _barely_ click the right contact. After all, it would have been a disaster to accidentally dial someone he fucked last month instead of who he needed to talk to right now.

He ignored the missed calls, the missed texts, there was only _one person_ who could help him now. He didn't want to hurt anyone else. Didn't want to drag anyone else into this mess.

The phone rang, and he felt his body slouch, and his veins running hotter by the second.

“Hmm, Clarence, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

His voice was choked as he responded, “I fucked up, Meg. I fucked up _really_ bad.”

There was a rustling on the other end of the line and then a stern, “Where are you? I’m coming to get you right now.”

“B-Balthazar’s. Yeah, for sure,” his speech went from choked to slurred in a matter of seconds, “The lights here are pretty, I think he just changed the bulbs, you’d like them, Meg. Look like your eyes-”

“Stay there, I’m on my way, Casanova.”

He didn’t really hang up, as much as let the phone hit the ground as he continued to stare at the space around him, and let the phone disconnect on its own.

Balthazar walked out of the kitchen and looked at his pale friend on the floor, more concerned than Castiel would have liked, “Shit, Cassie, you don’t look too good. How much did you take?”

“Mm, all of it.”

“What the fuck, Cas!” Balthazar knelt at his side, and noted that the syringe was, indeed, _empty_ , and still stuck in his arm. He grit his teeth and pulled it out, demanding, “Are you trying to kill yourself?!”

“Nah,” his eyes blurred in and out of focus, “Just trying to not be for a while.”

“Not be? It looks like you’re bloody trying to ‘not be’ for good!” He was beginning to grow more and more flustered, “What’s been wrong with you these days? I haven’t heard from you in _months_ , then you just show up at my door step? That‘s not what friends do, you don‘t call, you don‘t write, and then you just _appear_ , looking for a fix and don‘t save some for the rest of the class? Really? What‘s changed?”

“Mm, love.”

Balthazar felt his jaw drop open.

“And so you’re throwing a _temper tantrum_ because you had a little _spat_?” Balthazar raised his hand to Castiel’s clammy forehead, “Love must suck.”

“Love is _wonderful_.” Cas’ dim eyes lit up a little, “It’s all the stipulations and logistics that make it difficult.”

“What was so difficult?” Balthazar had to keep him talking, make sure he was all right and got through this trip because his eyes were beginning to go unfocused and his breathing was becoming shallower by the second. He was still smiling through. That was a good sign.

“As you know,” he leaned in and took Balthazar’s hand in his own and gave it a quick ‘pat, pat,’ “I, sir, am a grade-A fuck up. _Oh_ , your skin is _soft_. Anyway, I found my true mate,” he threw his head back and laughed, “can ya believe that?” He shook his head and looked at their joined hands, “Got, well, _tried_ , to get clean which _cleaaarly_ didn’t work out so well. We were holding off on making it official, then I got all angry and jealous and marked him without his consent. Er‘thing ruined. Down the toilet. Done-zo.”

“Ohh, _Cassie_ ,” Balthazar squeezed his friends hand, “Love does, as you put it, suck.”

A moment of silence passed between then, before Balthazar asked in a quiet voice, “Do you need anything?”

Cas was still a little blurry, but nodded and looked up, “Water?”

“I’ll do you one better. Orange juice.” The beta stood up and smiled before heading to the kitchen.

As soon as he was gone, Cas peered around the corner, and crawled back to the box where Balthazar had left the drugs.

He wasn’t numb enough yet, he could still _think_ , and that  _wasn't_  all right. He was serious when he just wanted to ‘not be’ for a while. And he wasn’t there.

_Yet_.

\--------

Two things happened at once, when Balthazar came out of the kitchen with the cup of orange juice.

He heard a loud banging, and screaming of Meg’s voice, “Let me the hell in, fuck-face!” at his door.

He saw Castiel’s eyes roll back in his head, and his body slump boneless, to the carpet flooring.

Balthazar didn’t even bother setting the glass down, he threw it on the floor and ran to the door to unlock it, as he brunette quickly joined his side and crouched on the floor next to their unconscious friend. The orange liquid crept across the tacky beige fabric and soaked through the knees of their clothing as they tried to gently, but frantically grab him.

“What’s going on?!”

“He was fine when I went to the kitchen!”

“Doesn’t look fine to me!” She checked his pulse and his breathing, “What’s in his system?”

“Take a wild guess sweetheart, only Cassie‘s favorite.” He mumbled, but then he caught something out of the corner of his eye. “ _Bloody hell_!”

Meg glanced over and nearly slapped the man across the face, and quickly rolled Castiel over to his side after seeing what had the other man so upset, “Why the _fuck_ do you still have _meth_ here?! And why the fucking _fuck_ would you leave Cas alone with it?! I need to get him to a hospital, _now_.”

“I don’t even remember it being here! Some asshole must have left it here from a party and I tucked it away, you know I don’t do that shit anymore. He had to have fuckin’ _dug through_ that box to find it, I don’t know if he was just going through withdrawal that bad or just wanted to kill himself, _fuck_!” Balthazar spat as Cas began heaving, and vomited all over both their laps and the floor. “Right. Hospital, _now_. I’ll call the ambulance--”

“Don’t bother,” Meg ran her fingertips through his hair, “Help me get him to my car, I’ll watch him better, and I’ll drive faster.”

The man nodded, and as soon as they both knew he was done puking, hiked him up to their shoulders and dragged his dead weight through the driveway. They buckled him into Meg’s small, red sports car, wadding a dress she probably walk-of-shamed in from a previous night as a make-shift pillow to keep his head from hitting the glass. Then, she ordered one last thing.

“That mate and his band of buddies are gonna come sniffing around,” Meg’s voice was serious as she addressed him over top of the car, “You can tell them what happened. But don’t tell them _I’m_ with him. And don’t breath a word where we went, and that I’m going to be taking care of him until he gets better. Obviously, his little mate couldn’t handle it, so I‘ll do it. And much better.”

“I’ll say,” Balthazar snorted, “You know this happened because Cas marked the omega without permission and he spiraled out of self-loathing, right? So we‘ll see whether or not he _even_ comes around.”

“What?!“ Meg’s eyes widened, “Worse than a fucking soap opera. Text me. I‘ll keep you informed. Even though I kind of want to slit your throat for letting this happen in the first place.”

“Of course, darling. Take care.”

Meg ducked down and slammed the car door before taking one more look at her angel and shaking her head. She had never driven faster in her life.

\--------------

  
There was no hesitation about it, as Gabriel dug through his pockets, pulled out a key and jammed it in the lock.

“Woah, you just so happened to have a key to this place?” Sam was in awe as he watched his ex turn the handle of the door.

“If by ‘just so happened’ you mean made copies of _all_ my little brother’s asshole friend’s drug den’s so I could come get him whenever the hell I wanted to, then yes,” he quipped back, but then paused when he announced, “Buuuut the door was _already_ unlocked...”

Dean pushed passed him into the room, which had a table overturned, a knocked over glass and more than a few things littered on the floor that made his stomach turn. A man he had never seen before turned the corner, drying off his hands, and the heavy smell of cleaning products and Lysol was in the air before his eyes widened in surprise and then turned to something like... Sorrow? Regret? Remorse?

“So, you’re Cassie’s omega, I take it?” His accent was heavy, like the weight of his words.

“Where is he?!”

“Huh, feisty one. Should have expected _that_.”

“Balthazar,” Gabriel put himself between the two, “What happened here.”

“What ‘happened here,’” he threw the rag he’d been holding angrily to the ground, “Was I was trying to console my friend. But _apparently_ , he was in a darker place than I had assumed, and ended up overdosing _all over my floor_. I just now have finished the clean up. I think.”

“Console?! With drugs?!” Dean demanded, trying, and trying _so hard_ to ignore the fact that he’d said the one word he didn’t want to hear.

‘ _Overdose_.’

He couldn’t dwell on that word. He had to avoid it or else he was going to make himself sick. That he had brought Cas to... He had to remind himself, when it had happened to Sammy, if it stayed it your system, you were fucked. If there was a mess to _clean up_ , your chances were good. If he was out of here, he was on his way to a hospital, he’d be all right he’d ... He’d _know_... He’s _just know_ if Cas was...

“Annoying. Whining. Omega,” Balthazar took a step closer to Dean with every word, “It’s not _my_ job to baby sit. It was my job to be a _friend_ , and _listen_. A fuckin’ _friend_. I’m not the moral type of friend, mind you, I didn’t know how ‘dire and life-threatening’ it was for him to be clean. Our types of meetings are usually of the out-of-body, psychedelic variety, how the fuck was I supposed to _know_ he was in the middle of a relapse until he shot up and started crying about _you_?! Don’t go blaming this on me. I was trying to bring him down from too much heroin until he got his greedy little mitts on-” he paused and took a deep breath. “Let’s just say, it was a good thing, when he was coherent, he made that call when he did.”

Dean was two seconds away from winding up and punching him in the face, when Gabriel patted him down and muttered to him, “He’s right, Cassie hasn't seen Balth in a while. He couldn’t have known, which is why I thought this is where he’d be. Don’t take this out on him, he’s just another slime ball.”

“I beg your pardon, Gabe?” The man in question snapped out, “If I didn’t get the ball rolling, your brother would be bloody _dead_ right now!”

“A call.” Sam’s voice was even. “You said he made a call.”

“Yes. A friend. Who took him to the ER, and is ranting and raving at him while he’s getting flushed out right now,” he shook his head, “But I’ve been sworn to secrecy. And informed this friend will be getting in touch once he’s out of ICU. So _bugger off_.” He sighed as he caught sight of more vomit he’d missed along edge of the carpeting, “There’s still clean up I have to do.”

\-----------

Each and every one of Dean’s footsteps were heavier than the last, as they left the apartment complex. His joints felt like rusted metal, and Sam’s arm around him did nothing to sooth it. They didn't weigh him down either. So he let him, he kept leaning into the support. The warm scent of family was better than nothing, and it oiled the rusted metal joints _just enough_ than his body absolutely and completely shutting down. He could hear Gabriel calling all the nearest hospitals, playing word and mind games with them because, yes, he was his brother, but more than likely this would be under criminal investigation, and whoever brought him in would probably be using a fake name.

Or so they hoped.

Sam tried to keep up with all the questions, and lies and strange requests Gabe was sputtering off, but Dean had zoned out a long time ago.

What this solidified in the other alpha’s head, was that Gabriel was kind of a damn _genius_. Conman, yes, but most _definitely_ genius, in addition. Sam watched the way the golden eyes would sparkle with mischief when he was onto something, the line of his frown deepen when he would hit a road block, and the character in him booming through when he didn't get what he wanted and demand to speak to a supervisor, or ’get transferred immediately’ to another department.

Yes. Sam realized. He was still kind of in love with the guy.

Sam looked down to his slump of a brother next to him, and, even if he _could_ smell it on him, all the despair, helplessness and terror washing over him, he couldn't even imagine _feeling those things_ , being mated and _this_ happening. Being _claimed_ , and not knowing where your mate was, let alone if he was _still breathing._ Sam tightened his hold around Dean, in a hug he knew his older brother hated, so he tried to keep it to the side, and more ‘macho’ so Dean wouldn’t pull away.

“Okay,” Gabriel tucked his phone away, “So, here’s the scoop. Bout two hours ago, hottie alpha was brought in, unconscious with a fruit salad of the bad shit going on in his bod. Accompanied by his 'little omega sister,' who had been called to rescue him from a party as soon as he knew something he had was ‘laced.’ There were water works, ‘couldn’t make it without my brother.’ Yadda yadda yadda. They were able to get his vitals stable, flush him out, get him back on the good stuff IV, little sister overjoyed. Once they moved him to a room, settled them in, and started to go through the insurance shit, identities, things didn’t add up.”

There was a scoff from Dean and an angry, “No shit.”

“Then, when they came back into the room to confront the two and demand answers, they were nowhere to be found. Up and vanished. ‘ _Clarence_ ,’ the overdose patient and his little sister seemed to never have existed.” Gabriel took a second to cackle after that, “Along with _all_ of the medical equipment in the fucking room. We’re talkin’ the _IV’s_ , the _painkillers_ , all the _bags of fluids_ and shit. Damn, Meg is setting up her own little hospital. Not to mention, has a whole new batch of _product_ to sell.”

Sam and Dean were both wide eyed, “What the hell did we get into it with you, your family and your friends?!"

“Hey, don’t look at me!” Gabriel raised his hands in front of his chest, “Not my fault Sammy dated me. Not my fault _you_ decided to work at my bar. And it’s certainly not my fault _you_ decided to fall for my brother. You wanna take it back? You can be done with it, if it's too much, little omega.” It was almost a challenge, Dean could read it loud and clear on Gabriel’s face.

_This_ was his chance to get out.

“We’re going to break down Meg's door. _Now_.” Dean growled, pushed away from where he was leaning his weight against Sam, and led the group back to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

“Goddammit, I _know_ she’s in there with him, I can smell him,” Dean growled, as he paced the hallway, as Gabriel continued to pound on the door.

“Chill out, kid, nothing good is going to come out of you freaking out when she finally does answer, which she _will_ ,” he barked at him, “Take a deep breath, and get your shit together, _pronto_!”

“How am I-”

The door finally opened, and a very pissed off brunette appeared, and shut it firmly behind her.

“Cut down on the noise, fellas. Don’t wanna wake the neighbors, or anything.” Her voice was monotone as she looked around to see the three men in front of her, but paid special attention _not_ to look at Dean. “What the hell do you want.”

“I need to see Cas!” Dean shouted, and began to charge for the door, “I know he’s in there-”

“Moose, please hold back your feral brother,” Meg nodded her head, and didn’t back down until Sam had Dean under control.

Which was no easy feat.

“Trust me on this one,” she crossed her arms, “You don’t want to see him like this. More specifically he doesn’t want _you_ to see _him_ like that, all right? He’s alive. You know where he is. Once he’s better, I’ll give you a ring, and we’ll see where to go from there, deal?”

“He’s my fuckin’ mate!” Dean shouted, not caring about the ‘neighbors’ or anything besides the drive to get inside the _room_ , to get to _Cas_ , to make sure he was all right, to be with him, to fix things, to take care of him, to do anything it takes to make everything better again-

“ _Hah_ , back me up on this boys,” Meg’s voice was clinical, “You just _happen_ to be _his_ , but I don’t see a mating mark on _his_ neck. If he doesn’t want you here, _you_ have to follow _his_ order, as his little omega, sweet cheeks. You have no power over him, he’s still a _free alpha_. Maybe if you hadn’t pushed him away for so long, and you were properly mated, you’d have the pass to see him whenever you wanted him, but your little stamp isn’t on him, now is it?”

Ice rushed through Dean’s veins, and suddenly, Sam didn’t even need to hold him back anymore. His knees felt weak, because the bitch was _right_. He had no _claim_ to Cas, and if Cas didn’t want to see him, not only did he have Meg blocking the doorway, he had an _order_ from his _alpha_. There wasn’t a thing he could do about it.

Then, his knees really did give out.

Thankfully, was able to brace himself against the wall as he crashed down to the grimy carpet below and started taking in short, sharp breaths.

He felt like he was going to hyperventilate.

No, he _was_ hyperventilating. Sam was next to him in a flash, trying to get him to use that damn yoga breathing and rubbing a hand in soothing circles across his back, but nothing was helping. His brain was short circuiting, he could hear bits and pieces of Meg and Gabriel snapping at each other, but none of it mattered. _His alpha didn’t want him._ His alpha _ordered_ him to stay _away_ , and he knew it was true, because he felt it in his bones.

“--you idiots can’t help him like _I_ can!”

“- _my brother_ , bitch--”

“--rehab _never_ worked--”

“-- _you_ think _you_ can--”

“--better than finding him overdosed _again_ \--”

“--I _need_ to see him--”

“--doesn’t want _anyone_ to--”

“-- _I swear to God_ , if you don’t--”

“--alpha’s don’t scare me--”

“Come on, Dean, let’s get you home,” was the first coherent sentence the omega could pick out, as his brother heaved him up on one of his shoulders and suddenly he was standing. But not really. He wasn’t really sure what he was. What was happening. But before he knew it, he was back in the car, slumped in the passenger side car, cool glass against his cheek and then in his bed. He heard Sam try to speak with him a couple times, telling him it wasn't his fault, listing off all the reasons, and as good as they sounded on paper,  _Dean didn't believe._ Maybe his brain did, but everything was  _frozen._

Everything was numb, as he stared at the ceiling, Sam brought him a damn orange juice, and the only thing he could ask was:

“What if he never wanted to see me again?”

Dean’s fingertips lifted just enough to trace the bandage covering the bite mark that had brought him so much joy and happiness before. Now it was a direct link to the machete slicing his heart to pieces.

How quickly things changed.

“Drink this,” Sam pursed his lips together, but Dean wouldn’t reach for it, too dazed and blank. “It’s a relapse. I-I understand, you know?”

The room was still silent, before the younger brother took in a deep breath.

“Before you helped me. Before you knew... I tried. A few times. To get clean. It’s hard. It’s _so fucking hard._ But he’ll come around. He _loves_ you, Dean. Everyone knows that. But this is something totally separate from you two. This is a problem with _him_. And if this is the first time he’s trying to fix it, there are going to be bumps. You told me Meg was his sponsor, right? Yeah, she’s a bitch, but I’ve heard from Gabe, she cares about him, and she’ll help. He doesn’t want to come to you, because he doesn’t want you to see him in his darkest moments because he _does_ love you. _Please,_ tell me you understand that?”

Dean’s fingers kept brushing and picking the patch until he ripped the edge off completely with a snarl and flew to sit up. Sam was so caught off guard, he nearly fell back off the side of the bed.

“No! _Fuck Meg_! It should be _me_!” There were tears welled up in his eyes and he started uncontrollably scratching at the scabbing wound on his neck, until Sam had to clamp down on his wrist to pull it away, “ _Me_ , not _her_! Fuck. _Fuck_!”

“Stop it, Dean!” Sam tried desperately to restrain Dean as his other hand came back up to dig his nails into the wound, “What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?!”

“I have a fuckin’ alpha that wants _nothing_ to do with me! I don’t _want_ this fucking mark!”

“You don’t mean that!” Sam shoved him back to the bed, gripping his wrists, “Get your shit together! Calm the hell down, this is rough, but it’s just as rough on him! You’re acting like a fuckin’ asshole! What’s it gonna look like when he gets clean _for you_ and comes back to a _mutilated_ mark? _Huh_?! He relapsed because he thought he _hurt you_. He’s hurt, because he thought _he_ fucked up your relationship! And if Meg’s right, and he’s doing _her_  type of rehab, it’s for _you_! Get your head out of your ass!”

That _almost_ snapped him out of it.

Almost.

“Please tell me there’s whiskey here?”

Sam took in a deep breath and nodded, “Yeah. Let’s grab that, we could use that.”

\-----------------

The first week was the worst. Sam never left the apartment, never left his brother, and didn’t stop Dean from drinking himself to sleep every night. Gabriel wouldn’t let Dean go back to work, and insisted on paid leave. This _honestly_ wasn’t Dean’s fault, this situation he was in, the pain he was going through was thrown on him, it wasn't something he could escape. It was Gabriel's car wreck of a brother who had gotten Dean into this situation in the first place. The omega tried to put on a strong face, he sat in front of the TV with Sam, joked through marathons of Doctor Sexy, and Jo texted him from time to time, telling him to stay as sick as he could with the flu (as Gabriel was telling people at work) because she was loving the extra cash, picking up his shifts.

A beer bottle never left his hand, from morning until night, and then ‘once it was five o’clock’ the whiskey came out.

But by the second week, Dean was trying to be strong.

These were the coping mechanisms that had fucked Cas over in the first place, relying on something else to get you through life, and he wasn’t about to fall into that.

It actually made him sick.

He wasn’t going to turn into Castiel.

It wasn’t as though he hated him.

Still, through all this, he fucking loved the asshole, and as time went by, and the mark on his neck healed, he realized he needed to be the bigger person. Who knew if he was ever going to see him again.

He weaned himself to just beer to get himself to sleep by the end of week two, and mentioned, casually to Sam, he was going to work in a few days. After Dean had passed out (Sam was more than familiar with when Dean was asleep, and when he was _asleep_ ) that he finally left the apartment for the first time in those two weeks.

\-------

He knocked quietly on the door, not bothering to call because he knew Gabriel had just finished up his shift at the bar and couldn’t have been in bed yet. He was greeted with a fake smile, but the man let him in anyways, and without hesitating, grabbed himself a coke, and a beer for Sam.

“So. How’s it been on your end?” Gabriel kicked back on the couch, where Sam collapsed next to him.

“Improving. He says he wants to get back to work. I think he’s ready, he can’t be in the house any longer, I think we’re _both_ going stir crazy.” Sam rubbed his forehead and took a sip of his drink, “Thank god my firm has let me take cases and work from home. I couldn’t leave him, you know. He did the same, no, _more_ , for me. It’s just... Rough. What about you?”

“Radio silence.” Gabriel shrugged, “I’d assume if he were dead, I’d get a call, so there’s that.”

“ _How_ can you be so casual about this?” Sam tried to keep his voice under control, but it was demanding, and slowly growing in volume. “He’s your _brother_!”

“Yeah, but I’ve been dealing with this my _whole life_ , thought you’d remember,” Gabriel snapped back, “All those times you’d get bitchy about me cancelling dates? Or when you thought I was being a sleaze and left you in the morning before you woke up? Hell, the nights I never came home? Where the _fuck_ did you think I went? _Who_ the fuck do you think I was _taking care of_?!”

Sam’s mouth gaped, the realization finally dawning on him, “You were taking care of Cas.”

“Bingo.” The shorter man rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t a shitty boyfriend on _purpose_ , really. Just had a lot of babysitting to do. You know. Holding his hand through bad trips. Pulling him out of parties gone wrong. Getting him out of jail. If I’m not getting an SOS, it’s a _good thing._  Meg has always been a part of his life, she's always cared about him. Even when bad news back in the day, she always put him first, and I think she’s the best shot we have now. She’s a hard-ass bitch. If Cas wants to get clean, it’s her. He cares about Dean too much for him to see him at his worst.”

The information had to process, to sink in before Sam threw back the rest of his beer and set the empty bottle on the side table. Sam and Gabriel broke up for a lot of reasons. The alpha reason being the ‘main one,’ but also Gabriel’s shady behavior. Sam knew vaguely he had an addict brother, but he didn’t know how far it had reached until he had actually met Cas, and witnessed it first hand. Now, he wasn’t sure what to think or say. Thankfully, Gabriel took pity on him, and continued.

“So, here’s my question for _you_ ,” he leaned in closer, “Do _you_ think Dean’s ready for work?”

“Yeah, I do,” Sam couldn’t look Gabriel in the eyes, “I’m just worried about the whole,” he vaguely gestured to his throat, “mark... _thing_. I don’t want people to bring it up, I’m worried he’s gonna snap, or something.”

“Well, here’s a little secret,” Gabriel smiled, “You know our friend, Charlie?”

Sam nodded, raising an eyebrow, “Yeah?”

“She’s a veeeery persistent and smart little lady. Kinda figured the thing out herself. For the most part. Then caught me at a bad time, and I unloaded on her. Also, really good with make up. She’s also been mated and left before,” he caught himself quick- “ _not to say_ that Dean’s gonna get left, so don’t give me that face,” and smacked Sam’s knee, “but she knows how to cover up that mark and scent bullshit up. I know she’s friends with Dean, and he’ll trust her. Why don’t we have her go over for a little trial run tomorrow, and see if she can work her magic?”

Sam’s face positively lit up, “God, that would be _perfect_!”

It was infectious, and Gabe's bright smile returned, “I know, I’m pretty damn amazing if I do say so myself. And if shit goes sideways, I’ve got a backroom, and your number in my phone, so voila. Mission: Deano rejoins the world, check.”

He wasn’t sure what made him do it, but Sam grabbed Gabriel’s cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. It was tender, the kind of kiss that was so _natural_ it felt like they had never broken up. Everything just made sense and that's why Sam didn't even second guess the way their mouths moved together.

Just as soon as their lips parted, Sam stared at him wide eyed and pulled away, blushing furiously and stammering out, “Oh shit, I’m _sorry!_  I don’t know why I did that, I just-”

“Shut up.”

Gabe grabbed a handful of hair at the nape of Sam’s neck and dragged their mouths back together. He nipped and sucked at Sam's bottom lip, just enough to work a moan out of the other alpha before pulling away and staring him down, “Don’t fucking apologize for something I’ve been thinking about doing for years, ya dumbass.”

“Years, huh?” The taller man pulled Gabriel the rest of the length of the couch until their bodies were flush and their arms were tangled around each other. “And it took _this_ for you to make a move?”

“I was the ‘shitty boyfriend,’ remember? Didn't think I deserved it, but it _was_ you who made the first move...” Gabe sucked along Sam’s jaw line, “And besides, I thought I told you to _shut up_.”

Sam nodded, obliging him, and quickly clawing at his shirt. They had a lot of lost time both were eager to make up for.

\------------

Dean woke up for the first time in what seemed to be forever without a hangover, and that suited him just fine. Although, something that _didn’t_ suit him was the fact that he heard three different voices in his living room at -what was it? - he glanced to his clock - before 10am. He groaned and pulled himself out of bed, grabbing a robe to wrap around what was only himself and his boxers. The closer he got to the voices, the more immediately he recognized them.

Sam, Gabe and ... Charlie?

Unconsciously, he pulled the fabric of the robe up to cover the healed mark on his neck as he walked into the room, “Oh, hey, you guys havin’ a party I wasn’t invited to?”

“We’re planning your comin’ back to work celebration, ya lazy ass!” Gabe slapped him on the back, “Sammy informed me that it’s time to get off your butt and sling some liquor. You still down?”

“We miss you, Dean!” Charlie launched herself into a full bodied hug, one Dean had no choice but to return. “And, don’t get mad, but I’m here to help.”

The two men looked sheepishly at one another, before Dean could even level a glare, “Why do I hate the way that sounds?”

“Don’t get mad, Dean-”

“The second you tell me that, is that second I start to-”

“Break it up, break it up!” Gabriel announced, “Besides, we can’t fight in front of this cute little chica, and if you go back to work, let’s be honest we have a small, _oblong_ problem that _may_ or _may not_ set you off at the bar. And I don‘t think you‘re gonna wanna wear _turtle necks_ every night, am I right?”

Before he could argue, start a riot, or do much else, Charlie pulled down the Harry Potter-themed scarf she had been wearing around her neck to reveal a healed, yet prominent mating bite of her own. Dean’s eyes widened, because he had never noticed it before. She exposed her neck and winked, “Go ahead, scent me.”

He was hesitant, but leaned in.

“The fuck, Char? You smell mated, but all I’ve ever smelled on you is _beta_... And I’ve _never_ seen that mark.” He was getting more and more confused by the moment, “And your tits are _always_ hanging out when you’re trying to seduce the omega ladies-”

“Winchester!” She placed a hand over her chest in mock-offence, “How _dare_ you insult a lady!” Then a wide grin spread across her face, “I just wanted you to know that it’s all right, and this shit happens to people. And I can show you how to cover it up. This is what I look like _before_ , _every morning_ when I wake up, so you know I can show you some damn good tricks, yeah?”

Dean was nervous, excited, but more than anything grateful.

“You’re gonna turn me into a painted whore.”

She grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the direction of the bathroom, "And you're gonna love it!"

However, before she could make it the entire way, Dean whipped around and pointed between the two alphas, “This doesn’t mean I’m not pissed off at both of you! For airing out my dirty laundry _without_ my permission!”

“Dean, you know we’re only doing what’s best for you,” Sam tried to explain with those big puppy eyes.

“Oh yeah?” Dean’s grin turned devilish, “Was fucking each other last night what’s best for me too?”

“Charlie! You deal with him!”

Dean cackled and the bathroom door slammed.

\----------

It had been over two weeks since Charlie worked her magic, hidden the mark and made him smell like an unmated alpha again. Working had been his distraction, and a pretty good distraction. However, it made all of his friends nervous, because he was working _more_ than overtime, but no one would say anything, or argue. If this was how he coped, this was how he was going to cope. The one and only time Gabe had tried to say anything, Charlie had grabbed him by his collar, yanked him into a back room and, through tearful eyes, _demanded_ if he knew what it felt like to have a mate leave him.

Stunned into silence, and with a shake of his head, the redhead stomped off. She had made her point.

Dean had _more_ than made up for all the money he had lost from the weeks he had been out, hell, he was basically _rolling_ in it.

He had developed a healthy routine.

Well, as ‘healthy’ as such a routine could go.

Wake up. Go through Charlie’s Magical Transformation instructions. Eat breakfast. Go to work. Drink a few beers after work. Rinse, and repeat.

It was all he could do.

The fast-paced work of the bar, chatting with his friends and craziness of his schedule kept him from going insane. Kept him from thinking about all the unanswered questions. He had made it this far in life, right?

Still, those unanswered questions were getting to him.

 _Was Cas coming back? Was Dean really going to end up like Charlie? Was Cas fixing himself up for Dean? Did Cas just cut off connection, skip town, didn’t want him anymore?_ These were questions that kept him up at night, and on one of his rare days off, he managed to sneak to a doctor who prescribed him some Ambien. He was using it responsibly. Because he _still_ had faith.

He didn’t ask Gabriel questions, because if Gabriel had something to say, he would say it, right?

Plus, if _Gabriel_ didn’t say something, his _brother_ sure as hell would, since apparently they were back together. Even if they wouldn’t admit it. Sure, Dean was happy for them, but it hurt. They tried to keep any PDA to a minimum, but when Dean’s mate was still out there and wanted nothing to do with him-

“Hey, fucker,” Jo elbowed him in the side, “We're supposed to get out early tonight. How about we all get the hell out of this damn bar you’ve been _living_ in, and actually go have some _real_ fun?”

Charlie perked up at the thought, “Yeah! Can we have a night out? Please, please, please?”

With the puppy eyes turned up, he shrugged, “I don’t know if the new girls will be able to handle the place--”

“Please,” Anna teased from across the bar. “It’s only the regulars. Go out and have some fun, you’ve got two hours before last call. Why don’t you try that new club in town. I know Charlie’s been dying to go.”

Dean looked over his shoulder to see Gabe flipping him the bird, “Vamoose. Pronto.”

“Well, if the vote is unanimous,” Jo tugged on his arm, “I’ve already got some friends meeting up with us, see if there are any hot ladies who catch your eye,” she wiggled her eyebrows.

The omega, who hadn’t been outed to the bar _as an omega_ , merely laughed and rolled his eyes, “I guess we’ll have to find out.”

\----------

The bass in the bar (more like a club) was obnoxious, but Dean smiled, and shook the hands of Jo’s friends, attempting to learn their names through the shots of whiskey and tequila he had been forced into drinking. There was a cute brunette beta named Lisa, who Jo was bound and determined to hook him up with, which was a joke. That no one really understood besides Charlie. There was a beta kid named Kevin who _had_ to have a fake, a pretty omega named Tessa and, even if Dean wouldn’t admit it out loud, a _fuckin' hot_ chick named Bela he couldn’t tell was what. That’s around when the shots hit him. Apparently, Jo had brought her cutest girlfriends to match-make Alpha Dean, but what she didn’t know was what Dean _was_. Which was awkward. But that didn’t mean he didn’t have a good time - plus, it gave Charlie much more opportunity to score. She even managed to turn Lisa's bold attempt to kiss Dean into a pick-up line that may have a chance at working. Charlie was magic when it came to woo-ing women.

Dean was laughing, dancing, and that’s right around the time he crashed into Benny.

“Hey, brother!” He flashed a wide grin, “What are you doing in these parts?!”

“Bennnyyyy!” Dean drew out and gave him a huge hug, “I’ve missed you! How’ve you been! Andrea, nice to see ya, you guys want a shot?!”

“Are you sure you need another?” The burly man raised an eyebrow, at the same time Andrea laughed and nodded in confirmation.

They ended up at the bar, clinking the glasses together and throwing them back. Benny was staring at Dean with confusion and concern, and Dean was doing his damn hardest to ignore it.

“Never been here before, it’s fun. You guys been here?” Dean picked up his beer, trying to avoid anything Benny was going to ask.

“A few times, since it‘s opened,” Andrea answered for him, “When the mood strikes. Looks like you’re out with the girls tonight?”

“Jo dragged me along. Trying to ‘set me up,’” Dean used air quotes, “Buuuut I think the three of us are the only ones who know how futile that is, am I right?”

“Brother?” Benny jerked his head, “Can I talk to you? Outside?”

“Who’d keep Andrea company?” Dean challenged back, “Can’t leave this lovely lady alone-”

“I know Jo and Charlie, it’s really fine, you boys can chat,” she flashed a smile and patted him on the back, as she waved at the girls who just caught sight of her. Andrea was always sweet and social like that.

“Yeah, see, it’s all good. C’mon.”

“I don’t wanna.” Dean stated.

“Dean,” Benny’s voice dropped, “I think there are some things we need to talk about, I’m your friend and I--”

“I don’t wanna talk about this shit, all right!” Dean shouted, and pushed passed him. On the way back over he stumbled among the crowd and knocking through a couple strangers that earned a few ‘what the fuck dude’ and ‘spilled my drink’ until he was next to Charlie. “One more shot. Then I’m out. Actually, make it a double.”

The barkeep looked at him sympathetically, as he pulled out a few twenties and slammed them on the counter.

“Dean, are you all right?” Charlie placed a hand on his arm, as he tossed back the dark liquid. “Hey! He said leave him alone!”

Benny had followed Dean back to the group, refusing to let up on the chase. “You think you can hide this, but I’m your fuckin’ friend and you _can’t_ , especially when you’re _sweatin_ ‘ all over the place,” his hand smeared through the layers of makeup on Dean's neck until the indents of canine teeth were visible, “didn’t wanna take this outside? All right. _Where_ the fuck is your _mate_? _Why_ are you covering this up? I _warned_ _you_ about him! Dean, what the _fuck_ is going on?”

He’d been able to keep it buried for so long, but to have someone else _touch_ him. To have someone else touch him _there_.

He saw red.

Before he knew what he did, he was looming over Benny with split knuckles, and his friend had a black eye and a bleeding nose, and he was screaming until he was hoarse, “You’re my fuckin’ _friend_ , huh?! Wanna show the _whole fuckin’ world_ how my alpha mate _claimed_ _me_ , then _left_ _me_ for _drugs_?! Is that what you wanna fucking hear?! Well, fuck you too, Benny! Because, _there ya go_!”

Dean didn’t wait a second longer, he didn’t even have to shove through the crowd, because a path had opened up for him. The group was left speechless, as Andrea and Jo dropped to their knees to help the man up. As soon as he was standing, he got another slap across the face, and then Jo and Charlie broke into a run, to chase where Dean had disappeared.

Andrea chastised in his ear, “You are paying for those girls drinks tonight.”

He nodded, as he was handed a napkin to stop the blood pouring from his nose.

\-------

“Dean! Dean!!” They kept shouting, as they chased him down the road, until he turned down an alleyway to catch his breath.

Charlie reached out and wrapped her arms around him in a hug that he didn’t return as Jo walked circled around herself, tugging at her hair, “ _Holy fuck_ , I am _such_ an _asshole_ , I had no idea, I should have put the pieces together, I should have known that with Cas gone... I just thought he was fucking fired or some shit, and with you out with the flu and--” she looked back and caught sight of the half-visible mark, “ _oh my god,_ Dean, I am _so_ sorry. I am so, so, so _sorry_.”

She looked as devastated as Dean felt, but he slowly accepted Charlie’s embrace as his adrenaline cooled down and sunk into her warmth. He was trying _so hard_ to keep his shit together. But the reminders, all of the pity, all of the assumptions of ‘he’s not coming back’ at the forefront of his mind just started to make him doubt.

It had been weeks.

Not a word.

Not a word to anyone.

“He’s done with me, isn’t he?” Dean whispered into Charlie’s hair, “He-he’s--”

“Shush your mouth.” She nuzzled into him. “If you have to ask, then he isn’t. _You’d know._ Your heart would know the _second_ he was done with you, trust me. I’ve felt it.”

“I can’t do this anymore, Char.”

“That’s the tequila.” She ruffled his hair, “And the whiskey. And the beer. And that damn fruity drink Lisa made you try.”

“I’ll hail a cab,” Jo started walking out of the alleyway, “Least I can do.”

Dean just stood there, unable to move from his spot. He never thought he’d be able to. They might just have to carry him. Everything hurt. His heart. His pride. His hand. But then, there was the sound of Jo screaming in the street, that made him snap out of it, and his big brother instincts kick in. He pushed Charlie back to protect her, in case there was danger and sped (a little wobbly) at that, around the corner to where he had heard Jo's yell.  Then he nearly fell on his face.

“Hello, Dean.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Hello, Dean.”

If those words were _written on a page,_ he’d know them. If those words were prefaced with, _someone had a message for you_ , he’d know who it was from. But to be greeted with that goofy smile in the past, to have it whispered in his ear so many times while wrapped up in each other before ... it used to be an intimate thing, burned into his brain, into his damn  _heart._

And to have it said to him _now_ , through a calm voice, presented with the signature trench coat rumbled and sloppy, as they stared each other down in the middle of the sidewalk was like the moment was captured in time.

Expect, it wasn’t, because Jo was _smacking_ him with her purse, Charlie was _demanding_ what was going on from behind, and Meg was _running_ to catch up from where she was following the alpha.  Nothing was perfect about the moment.  It was a cluster fuck of all the wrong events, wrong place, wrong time.

“You finally found him?!” She was out of breath, and in that moment, he realized just how out of breath _Cas_ looked as well.

The girls looked around at each other - one woman made eye contact with another at a time, and it was only then that Jo lowered her purse. Cas was going to have bruises from the metal buckle in the morning, but none of that mattered now. Neither of the men had yet to move, and were _still_ staring each other down. So Jo, familiar with Meg, dropped back away from the men’s 'moment' to whisper to her, “what the _fuck_ is going on? He’s got balls of steel to try hop on up and pretend that nothing happened,” and then with a glance over her, “don’t you tell me that you’ve been out.”

“I’ll tell you everything.” Meg growled, pushing up her boobs higher, and tugging her top down lower, from where everything had rearranged from the outright Olympic-speed  _sprint_ Castiel had led them into. “Later.”

Dean came back to reality when he felt Charlie’s fingers tug on his wrist, and her voice whisper, “I don’t know if you want to hear this, or you’re ready, but he _did_ come back. Now, the real question. Are _you_ ready for this?”

Dean’s voice was choked, his brain soaked in alcohol, his body anchored by Charlie. Every single piece of him wanted to jump at Cas, wanted to wrap him in his arms, wanted to beg him never to leave again, but when he took a look at him, he felt sick.  A _real_ look. He felt like he wanted to vomit up all the booze, which had previous left him feeling warm and giddy.

Underneath that trench coat was a pair of too-tight ripped skinny jeans, ’bad boy’ combat boots and a v-neck that Dean had jokingly pointed out ‘brought out his stupid blue eyes.’ And Meg was undoubtedly  _out to get some_ , dressed in a mix and match of leather and lace with sky-high heels. _This was a night out on the town._

The omega’s mouth went dry.

This _was_ a coincidence.

Cas didn’t come for _him_.

Cas was _done_ with him.

\-------------

_Each and every piece of his life, he threw into the bag hurt. He didn’t want this, even if it was_ his _choice. Meg encouraged it, since they’d managed to get him back to coherency, he wasn’t a fucking mess anymore, he could function like a proper human being so he could make his own choices. This just so happened to be one of them. He crammed a particularly annoying pair of socks into the duffle before looking up to see Meg pull on a tiny, deep red thong and Cas scoffed._

_“What?” She raised an eyebrow, as she pulled on the fishnets tights next._

_“I never understood why you bothered to wear panties at all.” He zipped the bag and shrugged, aimlessly running his fingertips over the rough fabric of the handle._

_“Hah,” she tossed her head back as she laughed, “Don’t take your fussiness out on me. I seem to recall you liking them_ a lot, _” she swung her hips as she crossed the room to take a seat in front of her vanity._

_She pulled out a deep red tube of lipstick, and twisted the lid off. Her hair and makeup was already impeccable, this was the finishing touch before they left. As the wax-like substance rubbed against her lips it almost looked black, and she tried to concentrate on that, rather than the nervous twitching going on in the corner. She set the tube down, once finished it clicked closed, and it was only then she glanced over her shoulder and shook her head._

_“It’s fine. Deep breaths. It’s a test. I deserve it, I’ve been stuck in here with you for, what?” She pulled out her favorite perfume as she thought, “Nearly five fucking weeks? Really? I think I deserve it. Plus, this is your last chance too. You’re the one who decided, you’re the one who has to nut up, or shut up. And I’m not letting you back out,” she swiveled around in her chair and pointed her finger at him, “It’s gonna be fine. Just be my alpha bodyguard, let me flirt, get some free drinks, and we’ll find Dean for you.”_

_“What if he doesn’t want to see me at all,” Cas was running his hands through his hair, and zoning out so hard, he didn’t even notice Meg cross the room and slap his hand away._

_“Hey! I made you look damn sexy and styled you tonight! Of course he’s gonna wanna see you, idiot!” She rolled her eyes, “You said he has a shift at Gabriel’s bar, right?”_

_Castiel nodded, and stood up, helping Meg into her coat, “Unless they’ve changed the schedule.”_

_“Don’t ask me, it’s not like I've been anywhere but here,” she should have sounded bitter, but she wasn’t, “So, we show up at the end of his shift, so you can say your goodbyes, like a proper gentleman, all right?”_

_The alpha nodded and took a deep breath, eyeing the duffle. It was bitter sweet, but he knew what he had to do._

_\----------_

_Meg was giggling, and throwing back shots a beta and an alpha were buying her at the first bar they went to, as Cas sat two chairs over and tried not to creepily watch. But Meg had informed him, unless he was flirting and pouring on the charm, but tended to look creepy, so he tried to not watch at all. This was a test. Well, Meg may have disguised it as a test, when she really wanted to get the fuck out of the house (which Cas did not fault her for in the least) but it was a place they used to go together where he knew he could get something. Literally,_ anything _._

_He was trying to stay away from alcohol, but Meg said it was fine to nurse a beer or two, he could worry about that later. She was a sponsor, not a fucking saint._

_As was being proven, as she was currently making out with the tall beta on her left._

_“Huh, haven’t seen you around in a while,” a voice whispered into his ear, and a chin plopped on his shoulder, “Thought you died or something.”_

_Cas huffed a laugh, as it was dangerously close to the truth, as he turned around and nodded, “How’ve you been, Bela?”_

_“Lovely. Even more so, now that I’ve been able to see this face again in person,” she brushed the underside of his chin with two fingertips, “I heard through the grapevine that you were playing house with an omega. Tell me you’re over those silly little games, and can play with me tonight. I may have some treats in my purse to sweeten the deal.”_

_He felt his heart skip a beat, but this was exactly why Meg had brought him out._

_“As sweet of a deal as that my sound,” he gently lowered her hand from his jaw line, “I’m afraid I have to decline, but it was nice to see you.”_

_She raised an eyebrow, “Well, your loss. If you change you’re mind, I’m meeting up with some friends later tonight at that club that just opened. I believe it’s called Angels and Demons. Would’ve been right up your alley, if you weren’t so whipped. Just screams den of iniquity. But since you've changed your ways.”_

_Her words were meant to sting, but the way she coated them with honey made them sound more like a tease. She winked at him, before turning her back, leaving the invitation wide open as she swung her hips and walked away._

_Cas couldn’t help but nod, reminding himself again and again, this was_ good _. He did good, and if Meg wasn’t busy tongue-deep in the beta two seats down, she would have told him as much. He looked at his watch for the time. If everything was still the same, if after all this time, Dean was still at the bar, still living his life normally, as Cas prayed to God he was, it would just be one more hour until he was out._

_The hour couldn’t go by fast enough._

_He was surprised he merely took a sip of his IPA, rather than chugged it._

_He and his sponsor worked on moderation._

_Moderation was key, until he could kick everything for good._

_He wasn’t going to fall back into the trap, not after all their hard work, and everything they had gone through together._

_\----------_

_Meg needed a bit of support, as they walked along the uneven sidewalks to Gabriel’s bar, and Castiel’s heart was beating out of his chest. It was worse than the adrenaline he felt from any drug he had taken. It was pure fear, nerves, excitement, the fear of rejection, but more than anything, the draw of his mate. He was terrified. But having his best friend along side, using the cuff of her jacket to wipe the sweat from his brow and patting his cheek in support made it a little easier. As much as she teased him, he didn't know what he would do if she wasn't by his side to give him a hard time._

_By now, even if they shared a strange past, he had come to associate her scent with family._

_That helped his nerves a bit._

_“I’m also worried Gabriel may murder me.” Cas admitted, as they stared down the doors of the bar he’d previously been employed at as well. “Have you...?”_

_“Talked to him? Nah.” She was flippant, “Didn’t wanna worry him. Too many ups and downs. Didn’t wanna get his hopes up, or think you were gonna die. Besides, even if he hated me before, I knew he trusted me, and lookie you. All out and about, among the land of the living, sober today and could be permanent. Or at least you're tiptoeing on the road to recovery, right? Don’t think he’ll kill either of us. Besides, we’re not here to see Gabriel, remember, we’re here to see your boy toy._ He’s _the one you should be worried about.”_

_“You do not need to remind me of my worry,” the alpha took in a deep breath before they pushed the doors open inside._

_His heart raced even faster, because of Dean’s smell._

_It was here._

_But it was_ lingering _, not_ fresh _._

_Meg raised an eyebrow, noticing it, too, “Huh. Maybe the schedule_ did _change.”_

_“Let him out early.”_

_The voice was booming, and suddenly, one of the other men they had been worried about was stomping towards them at a startling pace, “Hey, Cassie, long time no see.”_

_“Gabriel, I-”_

_Instead of the punch he had been expecting, he was wrapped in his brother’s arms, and Meg walked over to the nearest table and took a seat, knowing this was a private moment she wasn’t involved in. Castiel slowly returned the hug and let his forehead rest on his brother’s shoulder. Then, something caused him to smile, and he voiced it right when he pulled away. Something was a bit sweeter in his scent, and he'd recognize it anywhere._

_“You’re back with Sam.”_

_Unexpectedly, Gabe blushed, nodded, but then smacked him in the arm, “Hey, this isn’t about me right now, we can talk about that later. You look better. Can’t say I don’t want to kick the shit out of you, but it seems like this little harlot did some good work, I think.”_

_“Right here,” Meg waved, with a fake smile, “You’re welcome.”_

_“Gabe, there’s something I need to discuss with you. Can we talk in the back?”_

_\------------_

_Talks with his brother went longer than he expected. It was a roller coaster, as he rehashed all the things he’d gone through while he had been at Meg’s. While he tried to keep his voice even, as though he was reading from a text book and Gabriel tried to do the same, there was no way to recount the details without the emotions breaking though. And it hurt. It hurt so much more than he thought it was going to, but his brother needed to hear all of it. He needed to hear how many times he didn't think he could make it another day. How many times he relapsed and wanted it to be over, how he couldn't stand the thought of how he'd hurt the ones he loved, and Meg only let him have enough to get through to the next day. They didn't do it in an ethical way. But as Gabe agreed, cold turkey hadn't worked in the first place. But weening_ had _. So yes, he'd been using, however, now barely at all. But that was why he was standing there today. He didn’t want to hide anymore, he didn’t want to hurt any one anymore, and when he reached the end, Gabriel ordered him to find Dean._

_Apparently, he was out with the girls at that new club that Bela also happened to be at._

_As much as he didn’t want to run into her again, nothing was going to keep him away from his mate._

_As he left the backroom, bound and determined to head out on the mission, Meg was schmoozing and taking shots with Anna. He laughed, because some things never changed. He realized he missed this bar. He missed his old life, but he couldn't have it back. Not anymore._

_“Gabe told me where they went,” Cas announced, and caught the pout on his friend’s face, “Come on, you’re having your night out, and it’s almost last call. I need to find him. Tonight’s the last night I’ll be able to.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she tried to push herself up from the bar stool and stumbled a little, “Oopsie. May need a piggy back ride, Clarence!”_

_“You’re fine,” he rolled his eyes, and offered his arm, “You can dance it off at that club. Bet you can even find someone to go home with tonight.”_

_“Well, duh,” Meg managed to sound offended, “That’s obvious. If you think you can handle yourself without me.”_

_“I-I think I can.” There was a strange confidence to his voice._

_At least in the way of the field trip, in the way of being tested, he was confident. Still, he had no idea how the night would end._

_\------------_

It _didn’t_ end the way Castiel thought it would. He smelled his mate before he could see him. He smelled distress, despair, he could smell it from a mile away, and so he took off in a run, despite Meg yelling and demanding what the fuck he was doing from behind. She was also shouting about being 'too drunk to run, let alone in these shoes,' but he didn’t care. _His mate was in danger._

He needed to be there.

He needed to comfort him, save, him, anything he could do to-

The scent was strongest just beyond the doors to the club, but he couldn’t see him.

What he did see, however, was the familiar blonde locks and face of his former coworker, Jo. He was about to call out to her, but she spotted him right away. However, instead of waving and saying hi, she charged him with a scream, and started beating him with her purse, which stopped him dead in his tracks. He tried to put an arm up to defend, and a part of him rejoiced when the smell came closer and Dean stumbled around the corner from the alley.

His mate.

His heart swelled, and he felt choked up, because after all this time, he was _right in front of him,_ and all he could manage, all the words he could get out were:

“Hello, Dean.”

And the world stood still.

There were voices surrounding him.

Meg was talking to him. Meg was talking to Jo. Charlie was talking to Dean. And Dean’s surprise, a little scent of hope, suddenly turned into anguish.

Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed, not understanding the change.

But soon, the women were gone, and his nose picked up a few more things of his own. Dean was drunk, alcohol leaking from his pores, covered in the sweat and the body odor of all the dirty alphas, betas and omegas from inside the club. There was the lingering smell of fury, his knuckles were split and there were flecks of someone else’s blood on his shirt.

Cas’ instincts flared up, and he charged forward, not bothering with ceremony and pulled Dean back into the alley from where he had emerged, “What happened?! Why are you hurt, what’s going on, Dean, tell me?” He cradled the bloody hand in his palm and wished he could take care of him, do _something_ -

“I don’t owe you anything!” Dean hissed, and pulled away like he’d been burned by Castiel's touch, “Looks like you’re out for a fun night on the town with Meg, huh? Don’t let me get in the way of your good time ‘r anything. Must’ve been a great little ‘recovery’ for you, huh. Knew you guys were tellin' us that, didn’t know the rekindling process took _five fuckin’ weeks_ , but who am I to judge.”

Cas’ eyes were as big as saucers, especially when he looked up as saw the half-covered, half-exposed mark on his mate’s neck, and his heart broke all over again.

This was the only way Dean could go out into public. This was the only way he could deal with what Castiel had done to him. Pretend he didn’t exists. Pretend _he_ never happened. Cas’ heart broke all over again, he wished he could take it back, but he didn't, he was conflicted, his chest was tight and his pulse was racing as he tried to form words, because what Dean was saying was  _ludicrous._

“I-I went out for _Meg_. She’s been dealing with me, stuck indoors, watching me and didn’t deserve it. And I needed to find _you_. I needed to see _you_.” Cas took a step closer, “I know you’ve been drinking, but if you don’t believe me, then scent me-” he closed his eyes and offered his neck. He was scared. He didn’t know what to do if Dean walked away. He wanted to be given a chance, just this once, even if he didn’t deserve it.

Dean narrowed his eyes, but took in the sight before him. The alpha was so vulnerable, so honest, and he was right. Dean was drunk as fuck, so this was the only way he’d be able to believe him. He was too stubborn not to. So he learned forward and sure enough-

Nothing.

There wasn’t the scent of _anything_ on him.

No sex. Maybe a little alcohol, but sure as hell no drugs.

Dean was trying to avoid another panic attack as he pulled away. Cas opened his eyes, as soon as he smelled his omega’s understanding, and softly said, “I’ve been searching for you all night. I didn’t think I’d find you like this,” he made a move to reach for Dean’s hand, giving him enough time to deny him.

But, fuck, how the hell was Dean going to deny him?

“What happened?”

“Heh,” Dean shook his head, “You know me. Sometimes I get a little feisty. Just kicked the shit out of Benny, no big deal. Made a scene at the bar. Everyone and their sister knows I’m an omega now. And my alpha left me for drugs-”

Before he could get another word out, on pure impulse, Castiel surged forward and kissed him. He dropped his hand and wrapped his arm’s around Dean’s waist to pull their bodies flush, desperate to show Dean the love he deserved. That he deserved _so much better_ than Cas. Dean was too drunk, missed Castiel _too much_ to pull away or fight it. He kissed him back, and scratched his nails down the back of Cas’ ugly trench coat, moaning into his mouth.

It should have been dirty, the way Cas pushed Dean against the brick of the alleyway wall, but the sweet kisses and the way his tongue lapped into his mouth was anything _but_. The way his hand cupped his face and his fingertips ran through his hair was in _adoration_. The location was _inconvenient_ , but _irrelevant_. He didn’t push Dean, didn’t spread his legs with his knees, just kissed him and caressed him and tried to show him how much he loved him with every soft touch he could get in.

They parted once they were both breathless and just stared at each other. It was a perfect moment in time, feeling their bond of _true mates_ again, no matter the circumstances, and that’s when Dean, flushed and (even though he didn’t want to admit it) aroused, had to ask the question.

“Why were you looking for me?”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and he pressed their forehead’s together, “Meg’s ‘ _treatment_ ’ was enough to get me stable but it won't be enough. It's like a band-aide, not stitches. I want to be better for you. I need to fix this _completely_.”

Dean’s brow furrowed, and pushed him away gently, just enough, to look into his eyes, “ _Obviously_ , I support that, but where are you going with this?”

“I’m going back to rehab. At a center. With a program. Not just Meg‘s apartment." He tried for a smile, but it was forced, “Last time, it didn’t work, but I didn’t have something worth fighting for.”

Although Cas’ smile was forced, Dean’s was genuine, “That’s freakin’ awesome. I... I didn’t think you’d go for that. Which, ya know, is why I didn't wanna bring it up...”

With a shrug, Cas admitted, “I think it may be the only way. I had meetings at the facility and we’ve agreed it’s best for the 90 day program and,” he hesitated, and couldn’t meet Dean’s eyes, “I’m hoping when I’ve completed it... You’ll still have me.”

Dean’s mouth was dry as his thoughts raced. He'd finally gotten his shit back together, as much as he could have, given the circumstances.  As much as he hoped, and (was never going to say out loud)  _prayed_ his mate was going to come back, he had gotten used to life without him. Even if there was a missing piece of him, a huge missing piece if he was honest, he just told himself, that was his new normal. Now Cas was just going to show up, after this long, and spring this on him?

Dean swallowed down the cotton and his voice was a bit choked, “Are you actually gonna let me fuckin’ see you this time?”

A bitter laugh escaped Cas’ throat as he nodded, “Yes, every visitor day, if you’d like.” He paused, “I’m so sorry, Dean, I just-”

“Shut up.” He didn’t want to hear any excuses. He was tired and over it completely, “When do you leave?”

Cas looked up, finally meeting Dean’s eyes, and apologetically admitted, “Tomorrow morning.”

“Guess that’s why you had to find me _now_ , huh,” Dean’s face was unreadable.

All Cas could do was nod.

“Guess that means you’re sure as shit coming home with me tonight.”

For the first time, in five weeks, a giant, genuine smile lit up on both the alpha and omega’s face, as Cas confirmed, “Guess so.”

“You need to drive.”

“Yes, I assumed as much.”


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel couldn’t believe it, as their hands knitted together on the ride home and Dean smiled at him like nothing had happened. However, he couldn’t pretend it was nothing, but he was willing to count his lucky stars Dean was as intoxicated as he was and could forgive him and play along, if just for tonight. Castiel knew, the next 90 were going to be hard. His first stint in rehab had been hell, and he’d even had people smuggle in drugs for him. This time, he had to _try_. This time it was _real_.

_This time had to work._

Once he parked at Dean's, and turned off the car, the omega reached across the center console and kissed him full on the mouth, mumbling against his cheek, “Can’t believe you’re here, Cas.”

He tasted like alcohol, but once again, Cas let himself pretend. He knew it was cowardly, but he wasn't above admitting that was how his action had been reflecting these days. He'd tried being strong, tried being something bigger than himself, and that'd led to nearly overdosing and dying. He shook off the thoughts, because this right here, in front of him? Dean was his lifeline. And if it was cowardly to want to be with him, so be it.

“Come on, Dean. Let’s go inside.”

In a flash, the Impala was locked, the door was unlocked, and the omega was on him. As much as Castiel wanted it, he also hadn't intended to take advantage of him this way. He wanted to be with his mate, he wanted all of him, but he wasn't going to do anything a sober Dean didn't want, too. Being with him was enough.

He slowly peeled the slightly taller man from him and, even though his arousal protested, stated, “Wait for me in your room, I’m going to grab you some water.”

Dean pouted, “You better hurry that hot ass up, then,” but did as his alpha said.

Castiel took deep breaths and steadied himself against the counter before he reached into the cupboard where the glasses were. He didn’t know what he was doing.

He _really_ didn’t.

He had hoped to see Dean when he was finished with his shift, talk with him, and pray he’d want to give it another go after he’d completed the rehab program.

_This was a completely different story._

He hadn’t planned to find Dean, drunk, stumbling, and emotionally distressed in an alley, and ask Castiel _to go home_ with him.

And _maybe_ forgive him?

Maybe in the morning, it would be _different_.

Castiel hadn’t been around long enough to know when Dean was passed the point of no return, and what he would remember, and what he wouldn’t. When was he no longer in control of his words? In control of his actions? When did his brain shut off, and his instincts kick in?  _Of course_ , Dean would crave him, and he unable to say no to  _the man he was mated to._ This had been a miscalculation on Cas' part, and now he was concerned. More than concerned.

He pondered over these questions, as he turned on the faucet, and filled up the glass to the brim, taking a sip off the top so it wouldn’t spill over.

A part of him hoped Dean had passed out, by the time he’d joined him in the room. So he could fall asleep next to the man, holding him, and talk to him in the morning right before he had to depart.

Instead, when he pushed open the semi-cracked door, his mouth went dry.

Dean was already naked, on the bed with one eyebrow raised, and a devilish smirk on his face while he asked innocently, “See something you like, Cas?”

It was a miracle he didn’t drop the cup on the floor then, and pounce on his mate. He calmly cleared his throat, set it on the nightstand and hungrily looked over every inch of Dean's body.

But there was one thing he _needed_ to fix. He needed to fix it _now_.

“I see something I _don’t_ like,” he grabbed Dean’s wrist and tugged him up.

The omega looked thoroughly confused, as he was dragged across the room, and thrown into the bathroom. Castiel was quick to remove his own clothes - the act out of necessity rather than some kind of sexy strip tease, even though he could smell Dean getting more and more turned on by the second. He flipped on the shower, and yanked them both in, under the _cold_ spray.

Dean floundered under the chill, as Cas worked to adjust the temperature but never let it get above luke-warm. This would help with two, very important things.

It would help Dean sober up, which was the first.

But the second was much, much more urgent.

“If you wanted to shower, you shoulda said, ‘Dean, go wait for me in the shower,' not the fuckin’ bedroom, what are you--?”

Cas went to work, with a bar of soap, scrubbing the residual make-up from Dean’s neck.

“I want to see it,” there was a possessive desperation in his voice. He didn’t _want_ to get like this, but his control always slipped around Dean, “I _need_ to.”

The omega smirked and bared his neck as Cas wiped it clean, and drew a breath of relief. Dean wrapped his arms around his alpha’s waist as the man traced his own teeth marks, now scared over into the flesh. _Forever_. And Dean let him. He kept his neck exposed, and a shutter of pleasure ran through him, as Cas replaced his feather-like fingertips with an equally soft kiss over the claim. His arms ran up and down Dean’s back and they merely stood under the spray of the shower-head, holding each other, their bodies warmer than the water raining down.

“Feel better?” Dean teased against Cas’ shoulder, “You could’ve asked for a wash cloth or something.”

“Yes, I could’ve,” he admitted, “But this feels better. Unless you’re complaining?”

“Nope. You won’t get one complaint out of me. Even though you suck at working the temperature on this thing.”

“ _That_ was a complaint.”

“Smart ass,” Dean emphasized his point by smacking Cas’ rear, which echoed through the shower stall.

Castiel started giggling, “You’re clever.”

“Would you have preferred ‘assbutt?’” Dean raised an eyebrow, and then kissed his cheek, “Because I’m clever as fuck. And adorable.”

“Of course, I’ve never doubted that,” he pulled away from Dean’s neck just enough to kiss his lips, “One of the reasons I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the omega pulled their hips together, reminding him of his half-hard cock, despite the literal 'cold shower' that should have killed it by now. “So are we staying in here, or can we dry off and actually get warm?”

“That’s up to you,” Cas moaned as Dean shifted their pelvis’s together again, “I know you don’t want to hear this, but I don’t want to take advantage of you while you’re drunk, Dean.”

“Really, Cas?” Dean deadpanned, and reached down to pull both their erections into his fist, and pump twice, “You’re really telling me you don’t want to fuck me right now?”

“N-No, Dean, I don’t want to _fuck_ you,” he put emphasis on the word, and immediately reached his hand down to stop the movement, “I want so much _more of you_ than that.”

“Kinda already proved that,” he dropped his hand, and turned off the shower completely.

With the scent of soap in the air, and Dean’s back turned as he grabbed a towel to dry off, Cas couldn’t tell how to take those words. Was his mate upset? Was he taking personal offense to what Castiel had said? Did he understand? Cas stood, naked, in the shower, until a towel was thrown at his face, and Dean said, “This time, I’ll be waiting in my room.”

Cas stared at the towel for less than a second, before he immediately began drying off. He couldn’t get a good read in here, and this was urgent. He couldn’t mess things up when he wasn’t going to have a chance to be with Dean, alone, for nearly three months. It would drive him insane if-

He nearly tripped over the pajama pants laid out for him as he turned the corner to the bedroom, as Dean was pulling on his boxer.

Dean raised an eyebrow, and tried not a laugh at the alarmed expression on the alpha's face. But from out here, he could smell humor, laced with a rejection, but even more _understanding_. Maybe Dean was no longer as drunk as he’d thought. He seemed to be in control of his actions, and not forcing anything on either of them or acting irrationally.

And he was giving Cas _pants_.

Which screamed ‘sobering up.’

Because a drunk Dean, was a naked and horny Dean.

And this Dean, _also_ , hadn’t yelled at Cas to leave yet.

“You smell happy,” Dean commented, and as Cas was pulling the bottoms on, started work on towel-drying the dripping mess of hair on his head. “I like that.”

“You’re not upset.”

“Yeah, I am,” he said, with a pout, but his slightly quirking cheeks betrayed him. “Pissed you don’t wanna fuck me. But then, you said that and I remembered what a damn sap you were, and I guess I’ll forgive you.”

“In the morning? If you still want to, that is,” Castiel said with a surprisingly hesitant tone.

“On one condition,” Dean tossed the towel to the floor and led Cas to the bed.

Once he neared the edge, he shoved the alpha down and crawled on top of him. Dean stared down at him, licking his lips, and straddling Cas' hips. Castiel was getting lost in those green eyes, as Dean’s hands roams up and down his torso, until his fingers spread over his chest, and he gripped his shoulders.

“You didn’t answer me, Cas.”

“What?” Cas tilted his head, and then nodded, “ _Oh_ , the one condition, yes.”

Dean looked nervous. In all the time Castiel had known him, he’d never looked as unsure, and nervous as he did right then and there. Which had Cas’ brow furrowing and his hands reaching up to massage along Dean’s arms. He was trying to soothe him, he was trying to make him feel better, and tell him it was all right. Where did the flirty Dean go, and what had him looking so damn serious?

“I wanna,” he paused and breathed in, “I wanna _finish_ it.”

“Finish...?” The question was out of his mouth before he could even figure out what Dean meant.

That’s when he realized what ‘ _it_ ‘ was.

Dean continued, shakily, “I don’t think I’ll have the guts in the morning, but I want to, it’s all I’ve been thinking about, thought we were gonna the morning you left me and then you were just gone and ever since then I-”

“Yes.”

Dean blinked, his rambling slamming to a halt. “Yeah?”

“I didn’t think you’d still want me,” Cas smiled sadly, “But I’d love it. More than anything.”

A wide grin couldn’t be contained, as Dean dropped to his elbows and tangled his hands in Cas’ hair while he kissed him tenderly, the teasing came back, “So, no sex, but _this_ is all right?”

“You’re taking advantage of _me_ ,” Cas laughed, and nudged Dean’s nose with his own to get a better angle to kiss him, “And if you want me, I’m all yours. I’ll be yours forever.”

That was all the prompting Dean needed. He had a hard time leaving Cas’ lips, that was for damn sure. Their mouths fit together perfectly, their tongues danced in flawless rhythm, but Dean took that dance and moved his kisses to the side of Cas’ mouth, to his cheek, and spent a good amount of time sucking at his earlobe, because he knew it drove the alpha crazy. If he’d said no sex, he might as well remind Cas it was _his own fucking fault,_ especially as he was moaning and trying not to thrust up into where Dean had him pinned to the bed.

Dean licked long stripes along the man's sharp jaw line, and began to nibble as he made moves to his neck. He sucked kisses, and small bruises into the flesh, so Cas wouldn’t forget about him anytime soon, every time he looked in the mirror. But that was just the _start_. Cas was going to _remember_ him, like Dean _remembered_ Cas, every damn second of every damn day.

Cas’ moans and encouragements were all he needed, as his mouth found the perfect spot to clamp down.

The taste of blood wasn’t actually something new to him. But feeling of his teeth _sinking in,_ and actually _breaking_ flesh was one of the strangest things he’d ever felt. His heart was beating wildly, as Cas gasped, and held him even tighter to his body while Dean lapped away at the wound he’d left behind. He leaned back and stared at it, his eyes full of wonderment and his body fuckin’ _rejoicing_.

“Do you feel that?” Cas asked, breathlessly, and pulled Dean’s lips back to his.

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, and laughed, because he _did_ , and he actually felt a little choked up, “I-I do, Cas.”

He felt _alive_. He felt _whole_ , like that piece of emptiness he had convinced himself he was going to have to live with the rest of his life was _filled_. But it wasn’t _just_ filled.

It was _bursting_. It was _blooming_. There were so many things he could say, but there wasn’t a word to describe what was happening in his mind, or his body. All he knew, was that this was _right_ , this was exactly where he belonged, kissing this idiot, who hopefully, didn’t notice that his eyes were a little dewy.

“Fuck,” he had to pull away for a second, or else he was worried he was going to do something gross, like snot on his alpha and _that_ would totally ruin the moment.

He buried his face in the pillow and sniffed back the tears, before tilting his head and looking at it again. He honestly never thought he’d love someone enough to _think_ about mating. Let alone leave _his_ mark somewhere. It was surreal, and he couldn’t look away, until Cas tilted his own head, and Dean found himself looking into a pair of ecstatic blue eyes.

“Damn,” Dean had to raise his hand to brush away a damn tear that had the guts to fall, “I’ve got nice teeth.”

“I’m sure you do.” His eyes were shining a lot brighter than usual too, “Thank you, Dean.”

He didn’t have the right words to respond, so he blurted out, “I love you, Cas.”

“I love you, more than anything.“ Cas chuckled and reached out to pull Dean back to his chest, “There. Now we can have sex in the morning.”

The omega laughed out loud, because he had completely forgotten about all of that. This right _here_ , this feeling, being curled up on Cas’ chest, being really, truly mated? _Much_ better than sex would have been. But he wasn’t going to tell the alpha that. Because he was _still_ setting his alarm early.

\------------

Dean woke up before his alarm even went off, and light was barely peeking through the blinds. He was sober enough last night to remember everything, and knew Cas practically throwing him into that cold shower had something to do with it. Along with the water he chugged. And sweating out all the toxins from the adrenaline and the-

\- _right_.

That _did_ happen, he realized, as he turned his attention to his side and stared at the fresh, barely-scabbed mark on Castiel’s neck. He knew when he turned and shifted from his position in the alphas arm’s, the man was sure to awaken soon. So Dean took the last few moments he had to breathe and stare. _Yeah_. That _did_ happen.

Yet, sober, he  _didn't_  regret it.

He regretted a lot of things. He probably shouldn't have been so forgiving. He probably shouldn't have given in, and invited Cas home the _first_ chance he got. He probably should have put up more of a fight, given him more shit, yelled, kicked and screamed until the alpha realized the pain he’d caused him over the last couple weeks.

However, as Dean’s fingertips touched the mating bite, he didn’t regret _that_. Not at all.

Cas’ eyes slowly opened, at the touch, and pulled Dean in closer, burying his face in his neck and scenting him. Now, he didn’t just _smell_ like ‘mate.’

He _was_ his ‘mate.’

Dean shook his head at how transparent Cas was, because the alpha was trying to reassure himself, just like Dean had when he'd awoken, that _this was real_. That they were together. That this had happened. All the other thoughts which would have caused him to hyperventilate, had be been alone, were soothed by the smell of ‘happy alpha’ filling the room. _‘Happy, sober, in love, alpha mate.’_

The omega didn’t think there was a better smell in the world. Because there wasn’t.

He wasn’t sure if he should shift in his arms, say anything, or just stay here. He was out of his element, and his brain obviously hadn’t started working yet, because his body was reacting based on instinct so he didn’t have to think. Dean wasn’t sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. They should talk about this, right? Since Cas would be leaving soon? They should set rules, figure out what ‘they’ were, talk about what the hell had happened over the last-

All his thoughts slammed to a halt, as Cas languidly rolled his hips against Dean’s rear.

Well, this was what he set his alarm for, wasn’t it?

He nuzzled into the mess of bed-head, while Cas started kissing his neck tenderly and his hands started wandering. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off what he’d created the night before. Was this how Cas had felt? No, those were two _completely_ different things. Those instances were worlds apart. But... Still. Maybe they _were_ alike in some ways? Dean’s fingers brushed it again, and Cas hummed against where he was nibbling at his shoulder.

It almost tickled, and had Dean laughing a bit, so he rolled over to face the alpha.

Cas looked up at him, eyes sleepy, but content, and said, “Good morning, Dean.”

“’Morning, Cas.”

“How are you feeling?”

Were they _really_ having this conversation right now?

“Ehh,” Dean shrugged his shoulders, “Not too bad, actually.” He looped his top leg around Cas’ thigh and tried to look as innocent as he could, “Could be better.”

“Is that so?” Cas leaned forward and brushed their lips together, in a not-quite kiss, to tease him, “Could I help?”

“Yeah, you could,” Dean hauled Cas closer to him with his leg, and bit his lip, as he continued to watch the alpha slowly lose control, “I’m sober now. Didn’t you make a promise last night?”

“Heh, I’m honestly very happy you still want me here.”

“Yeah,” Dean admitted, more than he probably should have, “Me too.”

There was a sad frown that started to overcome Cas’ expression, which Dean immediately wiped off with a kiss.

He meant what he said. He _did_ want Cas here, the more he thought about it, and his body was sure as hell on board with the idea.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and hips and pulled him even closer, until their hips were flush, laying on their sides. The first bit of friction, pelvis to pelvis, felt like a live-wire, through the thin layer of boxers and pajama pants. Dean almost wished they had gone to bed naked, so they could get this show on the road. He didn’t think he could want Cas _more_ than he did _right now_.

It was unorthodox, what happened last night, Dean realized, as Cas rolled on top of him and palmed at his erection. Mating bites were consensual, which it _was_. But theirs was like a _conversation_. No one _asked_ their lover, “hey, what’s up, can I mate you now?” to which they respond, “have at it.”

Dean arched off the bed as Cas’ hand dove below his boxers and in between his legs. He was already leaking slick, Cas took his time teasing at his wet hole, even though there wouldn’t be any resistance at all to get inside him. Dean wanted it so bad, he’d wanted it last night, even though he understood, and respected (oddly enough) why Cas had done it. Why Cas had said no. But, _god_ , was he craving that knot now. And that was _just it_ \- mating bites happened when pairs were _knotted_ together. Or, at least, in the _middle_ of sex, or something like that.

Leave it to _Dean_ , to mate someone, clothed, drunk, and _then_ go to sleep.

He would have laughed at the thought, if Cas hadn’t chosen that moment to plunge two fingers into him. Instead, he gasped, grabbed Cas’ face with both hands to kiss the fuck out of him. _This_ was the time to make up for it. And, when Cas added a third finger, he knew they were off to a great start. They _fit_ together. Even the way Cas fingered him, or ate him out, everything _made sense._

The smell of the two of them together was creating a fog in his brain, and he didn’t even realize they were both naked, and Cas was between his legs until he felt the man lick the tip of his cock. He would have mumbled, “sneaky bastard,” if Cas hadn’t already left him breathless by deep throating him, then sucking his way between his legs. He was lapping up slick like it was his last sip of water, tongue flicking at the rim of Dean’s entrance as a fourth finger sunk into him and twisted.

Dean felt like a whore, moaning and begging for Cas to get on with it, because he needed to be _filled_ , needed his _mate_ more than _anything_ right then. Mostly, because Cas was already teasing at his prostate, and Dean could feel the fire in his belly starting to build. _Fuck_ , was he that repressed that he was ready to cum _already_?

No, he was just craving _Cas_. He didn’t just _want_ , he _needed_ Cas.

And when he pulled his fingers out, and started fucking him with his tongue and jacking him off, the omega thought he was going to scream.

So Dean pulled the card.

Because, now he _could_.

“ _Alpha_ , need you to knot me.”

It stopped all of Cas’ movement, and he looked up at him with hungry, desperate eyes because he _couldn’t_ say no to that. And Dean just smirked, and thought, _‘hello, mating bond.’_

They were _linked_ to each other, couldn’t refuse each other, and now Dean wasn’t _just_ at the receiving side of it anymore. And it wasn’t below him to exploit every single part of it. Cas got to his knees, and let the tip of his cock _just barely_ catch on Dean’s dripping rim, before he surprised him.

He hauled him up, and switched who was on top, before griping Dean’s hips and positioning him right above the thick head. It was laughable, when Dean tried to sink down, and Cas simply held him there, hands strong enough to leave bruises. Dean glared, but refused to squirm as the alpha watched, and slowly, _painfully slowly,_ pulled the omega down until he was stretched full. Dean had forgotten the rush, panting and sweating as he got used to the feeling of Cas inside him. Four fingers was never enough to truly prepare him for the alpha’s thick cock. But, fuck, it felt so good.

Cas rocked his hips up a few times, watching Dean’s face for a sign that he was ready, and as soon as he saw it, lifted him up enough to slam him back down. The few times Dean had been on top, he had, more or less, been running the show, but this was _all Cas._  He had ordered the alpha to take control, and that was _exactly_ what he was doing. The omega didn’t regret a second of it.

Cas planted his heels into the mattress, to get even more momentum as he lifted Dean, and arched up to meet him with every thrust. The omega pitched forward to capture Cas’ mouth, because he could have control over _one_ thing, at least. He kissed him like he meant it, and as the alpha continued to pound into his ass, his mouth wandered and found the mark he’d left the previous night. He nibbled around it, and _that_ made Cas groan obscenely.

Dean smirked, because he could feel the knot formed and starting to catch in record time. The more he teased, the more he licked around the mark, the louder Cas moaned. He _needed_ to make the alpha cum now, because every deep thrust was getting him closer and closer, and some cheesy part of his brain wanted them to cum at the same time. Which needed to be _now_.

He brushed his lips against it, and kissed the tender skin of the mark, restraining himself from clamping down, because then, all at once, he was spilling all over Cas’ chest. It must have worked, because Cas’ hands left his hips, to grab his shoulder blades and his nape, and suck the column of _Dean's_ neck, while he continued to thrust into him.

_It was fuckin’ fireworks._

If the night before had been _good_ , this was _great_. Being filled with his alpha, ‘faking’ the ‘right way’ to be mated. Hell, Dean didn’t care how it went down before, because his body was sparking and his orgasm was _still_ rushing through him. He was happy to lay there, and catch his breath, as long as he needed, as long as Cas kept kissing him and running his hands through his hair just like he was doing.

… yeah, he could stay like this forever.

Castiel’s phone rang, and, judging from the time, they knew he didn’t have the luxury to ignore it. Cas reached out, without looking, hit the answer button and brought it to his ear, “Hello, Meg.”

“Hello, Clarence. I’m assuming you went home with your pretty little boy toy last night? I need an address. You‘re reaching your final countdown”

The kisses Dean was spreading across his chest were distracting to, say the least, as he rattled the street name and number.

Meg was saying something about plugging it into her GPS as Cas’ omega teased, and rolled his hips over his knot to send his body through another electric shock of mated orgasm. He dropped the phone immediately, with a yelp and grabbed Dean to hold him close. Cas spilled into his body again, and nipped at his neck, moaning into his skin, “You’re going to be the death of me.”

There was bitching and complaining coming from the abandon phone, as Cas squinted, and picked it up again. His voice rasped out a, “Sorry, Meg. What?”

“Oh, mother of god, you’re _fucking_ right now. I hate you. So much.” She groaned, and Cas could hear the car start up, “It says I’m ten away.”

Dean snatched the phone from Cas, having been listening in on the conversation, “He’s gonna be here for at least twenty. Unless you want me riding his knot to rehab, which is possible, I guess. Might be hard getting in the car, though. But you could always grab McDonald’s breakfast or something. I’d love an Egg McMuffin, add bacon if you get the chance. Thanks, sweetie.”

“Clarence, your omega’s _disgusting_ -” is the last thing Cas heard before Dean hung up and lightly tossed the phone somewhere on the carpeted floor.

“Troublemaker,” the alpha teased, with no anger in his voice as Dean leaned down and kissed him.

“’Fraid you’re stuck with me,” Dean whispered into his mouth, shimming his hips just barely, “Literally _and_ figuratively.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Cas kissed him, and didn’t stop kissing him until his knot went down, and Meg was banging on the door.

He slowly got dressed, and took one big, deep breath, while Dean stayed in bed, just staring at him. “You’ll do good, Cas. And now you’re mine, so that’s an _order_ ,” he winked, and reached out to grab the man’s hand.

“You’re not going to walk me out?”

“Nah.” Dean shook his head, “Then it’ll be too real. I can’t say goodbye, it’s...” he fumbled for the right word, “... hard.”

“I understand.”

“And it’s not _just_ seeing you leave, Cas,” Dean squeezed his hand, “It’s also seeing _Meg_ , we’re not exactly on the best terms, you know? I think a part of me is still convinced, even though she was helping, or whatever, that she took you away from me.”

He nodded, and bent his knees to kiss Dean one more time, “I’ll call you. As soon as I’m able, and know when you can see me. And... I hope you will.”

“Duh.” Dean stuck his tongue out, and let their hands drop. “I’ll talk to you soon, Cas.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He watched his alpha’s retreating back, collapsed to the bed and stared at the ceiling. He heard the front door open, and some muffled conversation before something _confusing_ caught his attention. Instead of the front door closing, steps were getting _louder_ , rushing _to_ the bedroom.

Dean rolled over to his side in confusion, as his mate appeared, with the dopiest grin he’d ever seen on his face, and a goddamn bag of McDonald’s, in his hand.

He placed it on Dean’s nightstand, and explained, “Meg said she got you a sausage McMuffin instead, because ‘you like dick’ so much, and two hash browns, because they ‘kick ass,’ and an orange juice because you probably need it to cure your hangover ‘after being a hot mess’ last night since one helped her.”

“Well, _shit_.” Dean stared, wide eyed at the greasy bag, and it made his stomach rumble. “Maybe she’s not so bad after all.”

Cas kissed him again, and again, mumbling, “Sorry, I got excited,” another kiss, “I’ll talk to you soon,” one more, “I love you, eat, and get some rest.”

He actually laughed and grabbed the bag, as Cas made his second trip to the doorway, “Love you too, goofy-ass alpha. Don't poke anyone's eye out with those air-quotes of yours and land yourself in jail.”

This time, as he left with the promise of keeping his 'air-quotes to himself', Dean felt, maybe things were going to be all right after all.


	11. Chapter 11

“Glad to see you out and about and wearing that proudly,” Gabriel commented, nodding to his uncovered neck, with just enough enthusiasm to make Dean blush, but not snap at him, “And, oo, does my wonderful sense of smell deceive me, or has the _dirty deed_ finally been done?”

Dean couldn’t take his shimming shoulders serious for one second but he nodded, leaning against the bar and gave him a thumbs up, “Hopefully, I can make an honest man out of your baby brother, so long as _you_ don’t hurt _mine_.” The omega couldn’t help but shift from one foot to another, “Kinda hope it was the right thing though. I know the timing's kinda shitty but, what can you do. He’s probably decorating his damn room at rehab like a college dorm as we speak.”

“I’d love to see that,” Gabriel leaned forward to meet Dean’s stance, “Shoulda seen Castiel’s damn dorm room _for real_. He was so excited for college, that little fuckin' genius. Once he was getting his masters he hopped into his hippie phase, back then. _Refused_ furniture, sold all the shit he had in his undergrad. If you were a guest, you had a sit on the floor. On _pillows_. According to some certain feng shui layout. At least it was easy to pass a bong.” Gabriel shrugged, “But movie nights were _nonexistent_. Could barely drag him away from his zen place to do _that_.”

The omega hesitate. “Uh... Cas went to college?”

“Do you know anything about your life-long, til-death-do-us-part mate here, champ?” The alpha raised an eyebrow, and laughed before he could be answered, because the dumbfounded expression on Dean’s face was enough. “Not exactly my story to tell. Long and short of it? Ungrad was decent. But that’s when the experimenting began, when he finally got away from mom and day, and those damn philosophy classes started him on his mission to question life, and why not just live in the now. Got his masters, but on his final thesis, reaffirmed his initial thoughts that life was meant to be _lived_ , because there wasn’t a point. I kept finding letters in the mail that he'd been accepted for a doctorate program, too, but they all ended up in the trash.  He was too far gone, at that point. Off the rails. That's when I met your brother and thought I could have both, but I was wrong. Cas would skip town sometimes, OD, tried rehab for round one, but he and Meg ended up in jail. That inevitably lead to my _first_ breakup with your brother, because I was too busy babysitting him. I thought things would get better, but they didn’t. Cas ran off for a while after that, still no idea where he was, then _viola_ , he came back here, and tried to pick up the pieces.”

Gabe sighed deeply, “But it never really _worked_. Pretended his schooling never happened. Wanted a fresh start, which... _also_ didn’t really happen, so I offered him a job at the bar so I could at least watch him for the most part, you know? Give him some sense of stability. See what was going on in his head. Where he was at. So. In short, I think you and my bro need to play Twenty Questions, and actually get to know each other. But... you’re probably the best thing that’s happened to him.”

He tried for words again, something to respond with. But maybe, his brain had been fried from the mind-blowing sex with Cas? Maybe he was distracted and missing him already. _Nope_. That was a _huge_ lie. He was actually stunned into silence because Gabe was right.

He didn’t know _anything_ about him.

However, with that said, he’d completely had his world turned upside down. That realization _sucked_. 

“I meant what I said,” Gabe pointed to where Dean had unconsciously started touching the mating bite, “I’m glad you’re finally wearing that proudly.”

With a nod, Dean finally responded, “Yeah, me too.”

\----------

The morning had gone well enough.

Castiel had been ecstatic and momentarily distracted when Meg threw the bag of food at him to give to Dean, which he excitedly presented to his omega. The conversation was light, as they drove the three hours to the rehab center, Meg rehashing her night of poor decisions and demanded why Cas had let her wear _those_ shoes last night.

Apparently, they ‘were not walk-of-shame appropriate.’

But they were, however, _very_ appropriate to leave on in the midst of the threesome she had last night.

He laughed as she recounted the story, in all its gory details, and counted his blessings he was able to find such an easy friendship with the woman after their history. He snacked on the breakfast she had brought him as well, and sipped at the coffee, smiling to himself as he spoke vaguely about his previous night, as well. She was genuine when she told him she was happy for him, and thought 'it was about damn time that true mates bullshit was settled.'

Especially because it was _so rare_ , and she was _jealous as all hell._

She kissed him on the cheek, when she dropped him off at the door, promising to check in on his little omega from time to time.

But not to piss him off. They both agreed she knew which buttons to press, and it would mean a lot to Cas if she didn’t pick a fight with him while he was away.

She shoved him out of the car, and he ordered his hesitant feet to move once he was at the doors.

The sign in, medicinal examine, and room assignment was just how he remembered. The positiveness and optimism of the doctors and therapists. Even the chatty, annoying gossip of the nurses who were still wet behind the ears, was as he remembered it. But for some reason, the way they babbled between one another, silly little beta’s, thinking his alpha hearing wouldn’t pick it up, was another huge strike against him. Things like:

_“God, he’s so hot. But did you see his previous record?”_

_“Don’t mind the record, did you see his neck? Why the hell would you come into rehab right after mating? It was practically_ still _bleeding.”_

 _“His omega must be_ crazy _. Or_ desperate _. Maybe a combo of both.”_

_“Hopefully we’ll get to see the omega soon, too bad the next visitors day isn’t until next Thursday. I’d put my money on both, even though it doesn’t say he’s being treated for sex addiction, that was on his previous record, so my guess is--”_

Cas tried to rush the orderly he was following to get out of earshot. He actually had to muffle a growl from creeping out of his chest, no one talked about his mate like that. But... He had to remind himself that going on a rampage probably wasn’t the best first-impression to make on the staff at the facility. They had already been hesitant, upon his first visit, to let him ‘tie up loose ends,' having wanted to admit him immediately. So in the way of favors, he already owed them.

The man leading him, paused outside the hallway to the residents quarters and placed his hands on his hips before he turned back to Cas, “All right, so I know this is a little _unorthodox_ , but you’ve come to us at a busy time of the year.”

The alpha tilted his head, at the man (Garth?) and asked, in a deadpanned voice, “There’s a _busy season_ at rehab?”

“I have a theory, that it has to do with holiday stress, and the lunar cycle, and there’s only so many months passed a certain point of celestial ‘reboot’ the body can take before--” he physically had to stop himself, “ _Anyway_. Sorry, I could talk about my theory for hours, but others have to remind me that not everyone is as into the topic as I am.”

Castiel remained politely quiet, nodding his head, until there was a pause, to which he prompted, “What was it that was unorthodox?”

“Well, we noticed that you’re freshly mated. And it’s physically _impossible_ for you to do anything that would betray your mate. And we have a resident who’s in need of a roommate, since hers just moved out, and we can shuffle people around _soon_ , but if it’s all right, could this work? It’s been hectic,” Garth shuffled on his feet, and the man did, indeed, look exhausted. “We don’t usually pair male and females together, but like I said...”

“Oh,” Cas acknowledged him with a nod, “I understand. And I’d never dream of betraying my mate, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

A smile lit up over the skinny man’s face and he continued to lead the way, “Perfect! Like I said, we can shuffle everything around soon. If you feel uncomfortable for any reason, feel free to let anyone know, but she‘s been taking her treatment very seriously and should be finishing up soon, anyway.”

Once they turned a corner, Garth knocked his knuckles against the wood of the ajar door. A brunette woman looked up from the book she was reading, and raised an eyebrow, “So this is the dude you were telling me about?”

“Yeah. Castiel, meet Ruby.”

“Hello, Ruby,” he cautiously walked into the room with his duffle bag, scenting the air to see if there way any hostility or other emotions coming from the woman.

She smelled altogether uninterested, and turned her attention back to the book, “What’s up, Cas. Welcome to Hell.”

\----------

Dean made it two days before he started to get antsy and came into work early with the intention of cornering Gabe and demanding if he had talked to his brother at all about visitor days. However, when he walked into the bar, he was surprised to see Charlie, chatting with a pretty blonde omega, and walked over to her instead. He hadn’t talked to her since the night he’d gone home with Cas, and felt a little guilty about keeping her in the dark.

He waved, making sure he wasn’t interrupting anything, and she stopped mid-sentence to stare at him, with her mouth hanging open.

“Hey! Glad you’re not in a ditch somewhere. You were supposed to text me, dude!” She walked over quickly, and smacked him in the arm, before her face shifted and she didn’t hide deliberately sniffing him. “Well. I guess everything turned out all right for you in the end, huh.”

There was something... _off_ about her. He could never get a good read on the redhead because of the pheromones she used to cover up her smell, but the mournful look he caught flashing through her eyes was _enough_ to tell him everything he needed to know. _God_ , he felt like an _asshole_.

“Yeah,” he awkward rubbed the back of his head, “It did. Cas is in rehab now, so I’m hoping for the best once he’s out.”

She smacked him again, this time lighter, “Yeah. It’ll work. Happy for ya. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a hottie to woo by the end of my break.”

“Go get her, tiger,” he winked, and then added, “Not like you’ll need it. You’re a charmer.”

She turned away and walked back, and, yep, once again, Dean felt like an asshole. He knew he wasn’t, but after all the help and moral support Charlie had given him over the last few weeks... and now he was _happily mated_? He could see the sadness, as much as she'd tried to shake it off, of her realizing she no longer had a kindred spirit in Dean again. She was a left omega, alone all over again. While _Dean_ didn’t have to hide anymore.

He groaned, as he looked around the bar, in an attempted to spot his short alpha boss. There was a reason he was here early, after all.

\--------

When Dean finally made it into Gabe’s office, he had to stop because Gabriel was on the phone, while chomping on a piece of cake, and leaning back on the couch. It was a miracle he didn’t choke on the amount of multitasking he was doing. But that was just Gabe, always cheating death in the strangest ways. So he lingered in the doorway, until Gabriel acknowledged him, and waved him over to pass the phone.

Dean quirked an eyebrow, but took it from him with a hesitant, “Hello?”

“Hello, Dean.”

“Cas, hey, what’s up! I was wondering when we were going to hear from you,” there was a huge smile pasted on Dean’s face as he heard the familiar grumble of his mate, “'S getting a little worried there.”

“No need to worry, the first few days have been... A little _trying_. I was advised to wait a bit to make my phone calls until I had settled in,” Cas took a deep breath. “I’m not quite aware of what ‘settling’ is indicative of, but they seem to have deemed me _settled_.”

“Hah,” Dean laughed, shaking his head at his alpha’s thought process, _and_ the fact he was fussy as hell. “Not like it’s really possible to settle at rehab, I guess. But you’re alive, right?”

“I suppose I’m breathing, and have a pulse, yes.”

“Yep. Alive. So, how’s it been?”

“Rehab.”

“Well, you’re just a chatty Cathy, aren’t you?” Dean looked over to Gabriel, who nodded his confirmation, probably not getting much else for his brother either.

“I’ll be much more chatty when my calls aren’t being monitored, and I get to see you. I gave Gabriel all the information, and there’s a visitor day coming up that he’s cleared from your schedule if you’d still like to?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Cas.”

“I can’t wait to-- oh. They’re informing me I need to hang up. Gabriel took up too much time talking my ear off. I’ll see you soon, and lov--”

The receiver clicked, and Dean could just see Castiel’s offended death-glare being sent in the direction of whoever cut him off. It made Dean smile and shake his head as he stared down at the phone for a second, before handing it back to Gabriel.

“Yuck,” Gabriel comments, with no real disgust in his voice, “You are _sickeningly_ in love. Remind me to get my vaccines, and soon.”

“Shut up.”

\--------

Sam was lounging in his office, bent over his laptop and typing away when there was a knock at his door. He looked at the time, and hadn’t even realized that it was well after when he was due to leave, but the pile up of work he had was _absurd_. True, he had been able to work remotely from home, but watching Dean had been a full-time job, and there were never eight hours to devote to the ‘homework,’ which he had needed. So it was time to play catch up.

His eyes were tired, his fingers felt like they were about to fall off, but the stack of papers next to him were getting shorter and shorter. He was _almost_ there, thank god.

Then there was that knock _again_.

“Yes?”

His secretary popped in, with her coat on and her purse slung around her shoulder, and stated in a dead-panned voice, “I was supposed to announce, loud and proud, that your boyfriend is here. I ran into him in the elevator on the way out and he dragged me back.  Because it's 'my job.'”

Sam tried not to laugh, “Sorry about that, he’s-”

“Wonderful, romantic, sexy as fuck,” Gabriel pushed passed her into the room, “Thanks, darling, you can go home now.”

She rolled her eyes, “You sure know how to pick them, Mr. Winchester.”

This time, Sam really couldn’t stop from laughing. It was a good thing his secretary was a good sport, and would more than likely just tease him about it in the morning, “Have a good night, Madison.”

After the door shut, Gabriel swung back around, “Woah, woah, _woah_. That wouldn’t happen to be _ex-girlfriend Madison_? I fucking remember having to tell her to keep her mitts off you! You hired her?!”

“ _Maybe_ ,” Sam grinned, “You keep track of _all_ my ex’s? It’s not like it was serious, we actually realized we were better as friends. Plus, we work really well together.”

“Mm, office romance. I can’t support that. Good thing she didn't recognize moi.” Gabriel sauntered over to Sam, then hopped up on his desk, “You getting out of here anytime soon, Mr. Winchester?”

“Holy hell, I hope so,” he glanced to the pile of papers and rolled his shoulders, “Still catching up from. You know. The ‘vacation.”

“Vacation from hell, ya mean,” Gabriel playfully kicked Sam’s leg, “Leave it. Come home with me tonight.”

“Are you being _needy_?” Sam leaned in and teased right back, placing his hands on either side of Gabriel on the desk, “The boyfriend _I know_ isn’t _this_ needy.”

It took no time at all for the shorter alpha to grab a fistful of Sam’s hair and drag their mouths together, nipping and kissing him hard while he pulled their bodies flush. Sam let himself be dragged, he kind of loved it when Gabriel took control, not that he was going to admit it aloud. He didn't have to - Gabe already knew that. And when Gabriel bit his shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark _through his suit,_  and started palming at the front of his pants, he cursed the whimper that came from his throat.

“Who’s needy now?” Gabriel asked with a husky taunt that shot straight to Sam's dick.

“I hate you.”

Gabriel’s tongue plunged back into Sam’s mouth and kissed him obscenely as his hand dove down the front of the other alpha’s pants. He pumped his erections with a firm grip before pulling away and clapping his hands on both Sam’s cheeks.

“Ya don't feel like it,” it was a slow and seductive move as he took Sam’s lower lip into his mouth and sucked, “So. Ready to coming home with me yet?”

Sam was panting, and attempting to shoot him a bitch face, but it was damn near _impossible_ with the hard-on he was sporting and the low growl rumbling in his throat.

“I take that as a yes. Come on. I’m feeling feisty, and plan on fucking that sweet ass 'til kingdom come, if you catch my drift,” Gabriel winked.

Sam packed up his office in record time, and then they were out the door.

\--------

The omega was a little more than nervous when he stepped into the facility. He was having trouble deciding if the butterflies were really nerves, excitement or... Something else. He wasn’t expecting the three hour drive, but figured it was for the best, because only those who were friends and family would make the trip to visit Cas, and not any ‘temptations’ who were trying to smuggle him things in, like he’d said happened before. So, he gave _both_ Meg and Cas kudos.

Gabriel was busy at the bar, and decided it was best if Dean went, on his own, to check out his brother’s progress and report back. He didn’t want Castiel to be overwhelmed, and seeing his mate would calm his anxiety, or whatever else needed to be calmed, better than anyone. Especially because, more often than not, Gabriel had the tendency to rile people up. Which was not what the alpha needed right now.

He had to admit, it was a nice place. He wondered who was funding it, because this shit _had_ to be expensive, but after his talks with Gabe, he knew there was _a lot_ to Cas’ past he had been left in the dark about. How he got his money was another one of those things, and he didn’t question it. The woman at the front desk was nice enough, and signed him in before telling him to sit in the waiting room because, of course, Dean had a lead foot and arrived early. Maybe a half hour _too_ early.

So sue him, he was excited to see his mate. _Of course_ , he hadn’t been watching speed limit signs and hadn't cared when all the lights were a stale yellow. He sat down, crossing his hands, with his leg bouncing up and down as he waited. He didn’t know if he was allowed to take his phone out and text, plus he had too many things going on in his mind, too. So his eyes scanned the ‘calming’ abstract art on the walls, and rose-colored padding on the waiting room chairs.

He must have been _really_ zoned out, because people started staying up, and a nurse had to repeat that visiting hours had begun.

Dean jumped up quickly, but lingered at the back of the group. It’s wasn't exactly the place to push people aside and cut them off. The last thing he needed was to be ‘escorted out’ by security, his _first day_ here. _Especially_ if he planned on attending every visitor’s day. Leave it to him, to get banned, day fucking one.

They were led to an open room, full of tables and chairs, a TV and other random amenities. Probably the lounge area for the patients. He didn’t even have to look for Cas, he scented him immediately, and he had to calm his feet from running in his direction so he didn’t look like a damn idiot. Even if Cas looked the part _for_ him, with that wide grin. He was sitting at one of the tables, a chair already pulled out next to him, and not across from him, like a lot of the visiting families. Dean had to remind himself, this was rehab, _not_ jail, and at least they were afforded _that_ luxury. He’d watched Orange is the New Black enough.

Cas stood up when Dean reached him, and wrapped him in his arms, while he nestled into his neck and whispered, “ _God_ , I missed you.”

“Missed you, too, Cas.”

He kissed him once, and even if he was tempted to haul him off and make-out with him in a random, vacant room, he pulled away and they both sat down. Cas wrapped their hands together, and couldn’t take his eyes off Dean, in the most cheesy, content way ever.

“Bet I’m a sight for sore eyes, huh,” Dean teased, and squeezed. “So. How’ve you been.”

Castiel took a deep breath and shrugged, “As well as can be expected. Which isn’t saying much.”

“Yeah...” Dean took a look at him, a really _good_ look and noted how pale he was.

He wasn’t shaking, which was a hopeful sign, but he wasn’t his normal self. He seemed more withdrawn, which he hadn’t expected. Even though his scent was happy, his body and posture didn’t reflect that. He looked tired. Out of sorts, and sick. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t witnessed before, this was how Sam looked when they were going through his withdrawal together.

“At least you’ve got professionals, Cas,” Dean cupped the side of his face, “Me and Meg. We couldn’t help you like these people can, ya know? As much as our hearts were in the right place... We didn’t have the, uh. What’s the right word? Care? Facilities? I don’t know, man. One look into those baby blues, and you could get away with _anything_ ,” he laughed dryly, looking around the room, “Something tells me you’re not batting your lashes out of this place. Which is _good_. You’ll be good as, no, _better_ than new when you’re out, you know that right.”

Cas nodded, his head looked like it weighed a few tons, but he nodded. “There are very strict doctors and orderlies here who seem immune to my charm. But luckily, _you_ find me _extremely_ charming,” he leaned into Dean’s touch, “which is all I need.”

“You big sap.” Dean leaned in and kissed his forehead, “So. You wanna talk about here? Or do you want to be distracted and hear about what’s going on at home?”

“Distractions, please,” he answered immediately, “So I have things to look forward to.”

“Bar’s doing good. Coming out as an omega wasn’t really a bad thing. Alpha’s are leaving me alone, because I’m mated and omegas are trying to have chick-flick moments with me which,” Dean made a face, “is a _very weird way_ to earn tips, but I guess it works out all the same. Gotta keep that money rollin' in. Gabriel won’t stop calling me his brother-in-law, which is creepy as hell, and is trying to double it up by fuckin’ ‘marrying’ Sam. But they’re happy. Which is... Weird, too.”

Castiel chuckled at the news, “I’m glad they’re back together. I’m afraid the break-up my partially my fault, and Gabriel was rather... _Distraught_ after they ended it, no matter how strong of a face he put forward. He’s quite infatuated with your brother.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean rolled his eyes, “Meg’s texted me a few times. I’m assuming you gave her my number, asshat.”

“Yes.” Castiel responds simply, “How is she? Probably making up for the lost time she spent as a hermit, attempting to fix me.”

“Nailed it,” Dean laughed, “One was cluster-fuck of a drunk text. It took me a while to even _translate_ it. I’m still not sure, but I think the gist of it was saying we were hot together and deserved each other.”

“Mm,” the alpha looked thoughtful, “Which is the _highest_ compliment, coming from _Meg_.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, it is.” The smile on Cas’ lips was small but sincere.

They continued to talk about everything, and nothing, Dean looked at his watch and noticed there were only five minutes left of the visiting hours. He frowned, not wanting to leave Cas yet, and he said as much. But the man’s attention was focused elsewhere.

“Oh, Dean, I have to introduce you to my roommate, she’s less than a month away from completing the program,” he was looking over Dean’s shoulder and waved her over. “Don’t worry, she’s _extremely_ uninterested in me, and finds my ‘mated smell _disgusting_ ’ but I’ve grown fond of her. She reminds me of Meg.”

“Huh.” Dean thought it was a little strange he had a chick as a roommate, but knew the mating would keep any others away, so it wasn’t actually that big of a deal.

What was a _big deal_ , was the _scent_.

He froze, and felt sick to his stomach.

Because he _knew_ that scent.

A brunette swung around the table and set her palms down to face the man sitting across from Cas, “So, alpha, _this_ is your _omega mate_?” Her voice was sickeningly sweet.

“Yes, Ruby, meet Dean,” Cas gestured between the two, “Dean, meet Ruby.”

Dean stood up so quick the chair fell out from under him and hit the floor with a loud clattering, that made half the people in the room turn around to stare.

“Hello, Dean,” she smiled and turned her head, a devilish smile spreading across her face, “Wouldn’t have pegged _you_ for an _omega_. Don’t worry, I’m a good roomie, I’ll _take care_ of your alpha, here, _promise_. He’s been doing so well with his treatment. I have too, actually. I think we make _quite_ the team.”

“Visiting hours are over, ladies and gentlemen. Say your goodbyes, and please proceed to the exit. It was lovely having all of you, today,” the woman who had signed Dean in announced.

But Dean couldn’t move from his spot, couldn’t say a word as Ruby waved at him and skipped away.

Cas could smell the anger and fear rolling off his mate, and frowned, standing up next to him, “Dean? Are you all right? Don’t worry, I’ll see you again next week, it won't be too long.”

But Cas' thoughts were _all wrong._

He wasn’t concerned about the _visiting hours_ , and leaving Cas. He was terrified of leaving Cas with _her_.

A voice popped up, “Sir? You need to be making your way out now.”

Dean turned around to Cas, who pulled him into a hug, and kissed him softly, “I love you, Dean. I’ll see you next week?”

The omega could barely return the hug, but he knew he had to, because the woman was starting to make demands, and hurry him along.

“I love you, _so much_ , Cas, _don’t_ trust Ruby, she-” but he was being tugged away by the nurse, who was a _hell_ of a lot stronger than she looked, and was out in the lobby in no time, with the barely-there memory of Cas’ confused face, because he was _seeing red._

Fuck. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

He wasn’t sure how he managed to get into his car, but he was there, slapping his hand against the steering wheel with every curse that flooded through his brain.

Ruby was in _rehab_. Ruby was in rehab _with Cas_. Ruby was _roommates_ with Cas.

This was _not_ all right, he had to _warn_ him, he had to do _something_. But what could _he_ do? What could _she_ do? _It was rehab._ However, he knew the woman. She was _pure_ evil. She had _destroyed_ his brother, and even if she was ‘changing her ways’ he didn’t want her _anywhere near_ his mate. Now, she knew that _Cas_ was Dean's _mate_ , and she had blamed _Dean_ for taking Sam away from her. What the hell was he supposed to do?


	12. Chapter 12

Dean didn't mention Ruby to anyone. He was too wrapped up in his own head to even come up with the right words to tell anyone, “Hey, Gabe, your brother and my mate is rooming with the bitch you turned Sam into a heroin addict and ruined his life.” “Hey, Sammy, remember your ex-girlfriend who nearly killed you, brainwashed you, made you a junkie and tried to burn our house down? Yeah. My boyfriend’s hanging out with her. They seem to be hitting it off.”

No, he couldn't say any of these things. He _could_ call up the rehab center, ask for a transfer, but they’d _still_ be in the same building. It was a start. There was no way he could pull Cas from rehab now, that was out of the question. And didn’t the alpha mention she was finishing up soon? Hoping she really _was_ clean and changed her ways was too much to ask for. No, if he wasn’t in the middle of a shift, and it was past hours at the center, he’d be calling right now. He had no choice though, it was going to have to wait until morning.

“Dean!” Jo shouted at him, “Where are you? Because it’s not here. I told you, two Miller drafts, seven and seven and a jack and coke!”

The omega shook out of his stupor and had to remind himself, _yeah_ , he was at _work_.

This needed to wait. At least until after this damn shift was over.

“Sorry, Joanna, coming right up!” He plastered on his cheeky grin and went to work on making the drinks, ignoring the confused look on her face.

“Good. Or else I’ll get Gabriel to fire your ass.”

“Hah, good luck with that,” Charlie piped up, “He’s got the ‘ _brother-in-law’ pass_. He may get a bitch-fit, but nothing beyond that.”

Dean winked at her, “You better believe it.”

“Pshhh, boss’ favorite. No fair,” Jo pouted dramatically, “And I thought that was me.”

“Oh, you’re _still_ my favorite, Miss Harvelle,” Gabriel appeared out of nowhere, helping Dean mix the drinks, “I just gotta treat this little fucker right, or else feel my brother’s wrath.”

“I can handle that myself,” Dean glared at him, as he finished mixing the drinks at the same time Gabe handed the beers to Jo.

“I can sense you stewing. Now, no breaking any glasses, all right? And let me know if you need a break.” Before Dean could snap back, Gabe cut him off with, “Nuh-uh-uh, I know your day was probably rough, all right? I’m cutting you slack for this shift. _Notta one_ in the future. So... the choice is yours. Take advantage of my graceful benevolence while it lasts, sweetheart.”

With that, the short alpha pranced off to his spot back at the cash register.

“Told ya I’m the favorite,” Jo winked, and walked off with the tray of drinks, and a swing of her hips.

Charlie pressed her lips together before tugging on Dean’s hand, now behind the bar with him, “You _are_ stewing. You need a friend?”

“Ahh,” Dean shrugged, “I need a lot of things right now. Know how to keep a secret, kill someone, and then hide the body?”

“Oo, _that_ I can do!” She clapped her hands together. “Girl talk tonight?”

The omega looked at the redhead carefully, and let the thought roll around in his head. If there was _one_ person he _knew_ he could trust, it was Charlie. But did he really want to get her involved? She’d done enough for him - he didn’t want to leave it up to her to help fix every damn problem that slapped him in the face. He must have been staring too long, because Charlie had already made up his mind for him.

“All right. Cool. No bars or clubs tonight, we’re going to my house, gonna play some drinking games and you’re gabbing to me,” she patted his back and skipped away before he could say another word.

Dean huffed, at everyone's dramatic exits, but as order by order came in, and couldn’t stop to analyze what had just happened. So he let it be. When Charlie set her mind to something, there was no escaping it. Plus, whether or not he wanted to admit it, he _really could_ use a friend right now.

\-------------

Ruby sat in bed much after lights out (which happened to be a _whopping_ 11:00 at night), contemplating the new information she had been given on the first visitors day. _Dean_ fucking _Winchester_ was the _mate_ of her alpha _roommate_ , who was still going through terrible withdrawals and struggling through the first parts of his treatment. She, on the other hand, was nearly done, and was about to blow this joint in the blink of an eye.

Dean fucking Winchester.

Who ‘ _saved_ ’ his little brother. Who took Sam _away from her_ , and convinced him that she was _poison_. Who gave him the ultimatum that it was either _her or him_.

Of course, he chose his brother.

How could he _not_?

She had known, since day one, how disgustingly co-dependent the two were on each other.

Ruby was just surprised she hadn’t smelled him on Cas before now. Maybe because it had been so long. Maybe because she had blocked him out of her mind, through all the hate and bitterness, rivaling on murderous feelings. Because, _really_? The few times she had been around Dean, he had smelled like an _alpha_. He’d _acted_ the part of an alpha, but leave it to an omega bitch to lure Sam away from her. The anger ran through her veins as she glanced over to Castiel, tossing and turning in the cold sweats of withdrawals.

She had been there.

She didn’t envy him one bit, and in the week she had gotten to know the man, she _knew_ he was head over heels for his mate. Still, it blew her mind that it was, more than likely, one of the people she hated most in the world. _That_ was saying something, because she had a lot of hate in her heart. How ironic, Dean had ended up mated and in love with a junkie. It seemed the Winchester brothers had a type, she thought bitterly. With this new information, a plan was formulating in her mind. Something along the lines of _revenge_.

Even if she didn’t want to bring the alpha into it, who had been nothing but cordial to her, Dean had taken away the one thing that she loved.

She reached under her pillow and grabbed a small bag that her visitor, and good friend, Lilith, had managed to smuggle in during the visits, and tucked it into her pocket. As silently as she could, she crept to the other side of the room, to sit on the edge of the man’s bed.

“Cas?” She whispered, trying to sound as worried as possible, placing a soft hand on his shoulder, as to not scare him, “Cas, you’re having a nightmare.”

The alpha jerked awake, and thankfully, didn’t shout but looked alarmed, “Ruby?”

“Hey,” she smiled, “I’ve been there. I know we haven’t really talked a lot, but you’re looking rough.”

Cas sat up from his bed, and tried to wipe the sweat away from his brow. “Really?” He dead-panned, “I didn’t notice.”

She shifted, so she could look him in the eyes, and placed a hand on his shoulder, “This is harder on you than it was on us, you know. That night we were chatting and giving it the good ‘what are you here for’ it’s a lot more _for you_ than what I had to deal with,” she cast him a perfectly fake, sad smile. “They’re fine to give the rest of us _helpers_ for sleep, and pills for panic attacks, but _not you._  Because they’re a part of your addiction, right.”

His silence was more than enough to answer her question.

“That’s _torture_ , dude.” She quirked a grin, “Not to mention, making it hella hard for  _me_ to sleep.”

“Not a lot I can do,” Castiel huffed out, then tried to school his voice, “But I do apologize. For keeping you awake.”

“Not a lot you can do, yeah?” She reached down, and pulled something from her hoodie pocket. “But I may be able to help.”

“What?” His eyes widened, “No, Ruby, you can’t- _I_ can’t-”

“Chill out, dude. It’s just a couple klonopin. To help you sleep. They hand these out like _candy_ here, you’re getting the short end of the stick, all right?” She produced the pills and conveniently handed him a cup of water. “They can be Nazis. They don’t know what it’s like, and why does a meth-head get to pop these pills every time they feel like they’re going to have an 'episode,' when you’re trying, suffering silently when all you need is some fuckin' _sleep_.”

Cas’ eyes went wide as he looked down at the blueish circles in her hand, “I... _do_ just want to sleep, for once.”

“See? You’re not trying to get high, or messed up.” As soon as he took the water from her hand, she rubbed comforting circles around his back. “And _I_ need _my_ sleep, remember?”

Ruby’s laugh was contagious, and Cas joined in, “Thank you, Ruby.”

He took the pills, and looked genuinely thankful. Ruby _almost_ felt guilty.

“If you need anything else,” she patted him on the back, still whispering, “Don’t ask questions, but feel free to ask.”

Cas tilted his head, but nodded, and laid back on the bed as Ruby returned to her own.

“Good night, Ruby.”

“Nighty night, alpha.”

Castiel _did_ sleep well that night, and as soon as he was knocked out, Ruby went to special care to find a new hiding location in her room. She knew that once those were back in his system he would be back for more. She was a master of convincing _anyone_ that _anything_ was all right, a wordsmith and master manipulator in her own right. Castiel would be addicted again by the time she left, and she would be sure to leave him an even bigger, and better _parting gift_.

\------------

As soon as their shift ended and they’d done their cleanup duties, Charlie wasted no time looping her arm through Dean's, and leaving him unable to escape. He wasn’t going to admit it, but he had long since given up on the fact that Charlie was going to win and they were going to have their little ‘girls night’ no matter how much he kicked and screamed. So, to ease any unnecessary pain, they picked up a bag of greasy burgers, and a twelve-pack of beer on the way to Charlie’s.

When they sat down to eat at her table, everything was normal. They gossiped about their coworkers, the strange group of college students who thought they could get away with fake IDs that night, and moaned over how delicious the food was. It wasn’t until both of them were a few beers in that Charlie even breached the topic.

“So, what’s got you so down in the dumps, Winchester?”

“I didn’t say I was down in the dumps,” Dean swigged his beer, “I _told you_ I needed help burying a body. Two very, _very_ different things.”

Charlie hummed in acknowledgement, “So, what spurs the first-degree murder? Animal, mineral, or vegetable?”

“Fuckin’ animal,” Dean couldn’t keep the growl down.

“Wowie, you weren’t kidding.” She whistled, “So I _know_ this isn’t about Cas, or else Gabe would know, and you wouldn’t be all BFFy with him still. So, I literally have no clue who pissed you off this bad. Unless it was Meg?”

“Nah,” Dean shook his head, “Not Meg. Someone much. Much. Worse.”

With a roll of her eyes, Charlie poked at his chest, “C’mon. Something to work with, dude.”

“It’s touchy,” Dean dropped his gaze to where he had already started peeling the label from his beer bottle. “And I need this to be a secret. Like, _dead-serious_ , take it to your grave, kinda thing.”

“Okaaaay,” she nodded slowly, “Something tells me this doesn’t just have to do with something that happened today. I feel a back story coming on.”

“Yeah,” Dean huffed, “It has to do with family.”

\-----------------

Gabe glanced down at his calendar when he got home and frowned, because _one thing_ , he’d expected, but there was _one other thing_ that he had _not_. He sat there for a second, tapping his pen lightly against the counter top, deliberating on what to do. It was troubling. But it wasn’t something that he was going to bring up _tonight_. He had something of his own to settle first. So, instead of lingering on the problem, he pulled out his phone, and dealt with one solution he had more control over. He wasn’t even sure if the man would be up, but considering how much work he’d been doing lately, there was a very good possibility.

Besides, if he didn’t answer it now, at least he could answer in the morning.

_Sent 2:31_   
_Hey boo how much do ya love me ;)_

He wasn’t sure if he should wait for a response, or start to clean up the mess that was lingering in his kitchen. He didn’t have to decide, because his phone vibrated, and he picked it up with a smile.

_Moose 2:33_   
_Depends. What do you want_

_Sent 2:34_   
_Your sexy body for a few days. Promise I’ll give you time to work from home unlike that bro of yours it’ll be way more fun too_

He was actually _nervous_ about Sam’s text back, because even when they were together _before_ , they hadn’t really defined clear lines when it came to stuff like this. Everything was still new again, and as boisterous and confident as he acted, he honestly hoped he wasn’t overstepping his bounds.

_Moose 2:40_   
_How could I pass up the promise of fun_

_Sent 2:41_   
_I knew you loved me_

Gabriel was grinning from ear to ear as he sent the message and privately congratulated himself that it had _actually_ worked. He wasn’t going to take this for granted again, that was something on repeat in his head, because Sam was being a _damn good_ boyfriend. Especially with all the shit he had been dealing with lately, and he was surprised he’d even agreed. _Fuck yes._

_Moose 2:43_   
_I’m going to bed, text me details tomorrow_

_Sent 2:45_   
_Ooo you know your professional lawyer voice turns me on, I’ll have wet dreams about it tonight <3_

_Moose 2:46_   
_Night short stack_

_Sent 2:47_   
_Sweet dreams honeybunch sunshine <333_

\---------------

As Dean’s story wound down, they had nearly finished the entire case of beer and Charlie was nodding and trying not to inject as he was speaking. She knew this was heavy stuff, she knew she was being let in on the 'circle of trust' and didn’t want to give Dean any reason to forget all about it and stop his story. Once he finished the most recent turn of events and the reason he was plotting murder, Charlie knew why he had been so distracted all day.

They sat in silence for a second, to let the information soak in as she reached for her final beer, “I get why the whole Cas thing _really_ hit you hard, now that I know what happened with your brother,” she spoke carefully. “How long has it been since that happened?”

“With Sammy?” Dean paused to think, “A while. I mean, he was just a kid, not smart enough to know that she was a psychotic demon, which was why she was able to manipulate him the way she did.”

“Do you think there’s any way she’s... buried the hatchet?”

“Not likely,” he paused to look in Charlie’s eyes, “The way she acted around me, when she found out I was with Cas, it wasn’t like she was apologetic, like she had ‘buried the hatchet.’ _Fuck_ , that look in her eyes was like she was _throwing the gauntlet_. And she’s still in rehab. Which means, she’s still be using for, fuck, I don’t know how many years? She’s _crazy_ , Charlie. And he’s _rooming_ with her.”

“Just think of it this way,” she reached across the table and squeezed his hand, “Ruby and Sam were dating before she manipulated him enough to get him hooked, right? So they established trust. What reason does Cas have to trust her? None. They’re in _rehab_ , Dean. No drugs allowed. No alcohol. No _nothing_. Nothing can touch him, he’s safe there. If anything shady goes down, he’ll report it. He’s your mate. He’s in _love_ with you, he’s there for _you_ , and he’s _not_ going to jeopardize that. As evil as she is, she doesn’t have power there. She’s just another patient.”

Dean squeezed her hand back and with the other, chugged his beer, “You’re right, Char. I just have that bad feeling. She’s just fucked up so much of our lives, and just being near her, hearing her fucking _name..._ I wanted to throw up. I didn’t even get the chance to warn him, before the fuckin’ staff was pulling me out because visiting hours were over.”

“You’ll visit next week, can tell him all the horror stories, because, really? What’s going to happen in a week?” Charlie smiled sincerely, “It sucks, and your imagination is getting the best of you but Cas will be fine. He’s come this far, right? I doubt some little beta bitch is going to throw him off track.”

“Yeah,” Dean’s grin was goofy, and pleasantly buzzed as he thought about his alpha, “Really. Thanks, Charlie.”

“What are BFFs for?”

“Talking me down from murder, _duh_.”

“ _Duh_. It’d be hard to visit you in jail, I’ve got money to make, plus, I doubt your boy toy would be too happy with conjugal visits,” she teased and stood up, “You’re staying the night, right?”

“Yeah. Let’s unfold this couch.”

\--------------

Castiel awoke the next morning from the best sleep he’d had in a while. But... His dreams still haunted him. He was being pulled in too many directions, unable to control his thoughts and felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack by the time he was brushing his teeth. He nearly puked into the sink, and he was dripping with sweat by the time Ruby walked back into the room, after she'd finished breakfast in the main hall.

“You all right in there, champ?”

“I-I-” Cas stuttered and couldn’t tear his eyes from the water running down the drain.

He was having a flashback. To the night Dean knocked the glass of water out of his hands, and the pills he’d bought from Crowley circled down the sink. To the _anger_ he felt when he’d _smelled another alpha_ on _his mate_. To the _terror_ he had seen on his mate’s face after he sunk his teeth into his neck, _without his permission_. All the _guilt_ , the mess of _conflict_ in his head, all the _pain_ he had caused him-

His chest was tight, and he couldn’t catch his breath.

He’d felt like this before.

But now, there was nothing to do about it.

“Hey,” she turned the corner, her eyes wide, “What’s going on?”

He was lightheaded and he was started to hyperventilate.

He couldn’t get the image out of his mind, as he started into the sink, the phantom _glass shattering_ and the _whooshing of meds_ down the drain. He wasn’t there, _not really_.

“Alpha, you’re having a panic attack,” Ruby’s voice was slow and steady, trying to bring him back, to ground him, as she slowly began pulling him away from the sink. “We need to get to into bed, you need to calm down.”

He couldn’t- there was _no way he could_ -

“Cas,” her voice was more forceful as she shoved something into his mouth, and lifted a glass to his lips, “C’mon, swallow. Unless you want me to grab a nurse and have them walk you through yoga breathing or some shit that won’t work.”

The alpha’s eyes were wide as he looked at her pleading eyes, but did as she said. He kept breathing hard, but as the minutes passed, and she stayed by his side, a strangely comforting presence, his body started to relax and he was able to lay back down and come into his own. The ceiling was the ceiling of the center, and his roommate had her hand gently placed on his forearm, squeezing lightly.

“You all good?” She asked quietly.

He nodded, slowly, “What was that?”

She scoffed, “Just another thing they’d deny you, even if you passed out and died because of their goddamn rules.”

Castiel’s brows furrowed.

“It was just an ativan. That’s the only thing that’s helped me here, when I started and had those episodes.” She stood up. “I’ll tell them you’re napping, but when lunch comes around, I’ll come back and wake you up, all right?”

“Ruby, thank you again.” Cas smiled, feeling a pleasant buzz, “You remind me of one of my best friends from home. It’s reassuring. I’m honestly happy I ended up with you as my roommate.”

The beta smiled in the doorway, “Thanks, alpha. That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s said to me in a while. I’ll be back soon, all right?”

As Ruby turned the door and walked out, she couldn’t contain the smirk on her face. Castiel was so lost in the moment, in the chaos of his episode he hadn’t even noticed it _wasn’t_ just an ativan she’d shoved in his mouth, but a vicodin and a xanax too. _This was all too easy._

\-----------

It wasn’t until Dean received a text from his boss saying it was time for Dean to step in and take a few early shifts that it hit him. Early shifts meant Gabriel was due for his vacation. _Vacation_ , meant Gabriel was about to start his rut.

And, _all right_ , Dean _knew_ it was a little creepy to know his boss’ schedule, but you just _knew_. It was a _fact of life_ , and you basically scheduled around when people were going to be in and when they were going to be out. Plus, Gabe wasn't exactly subtle about it, the dude had no shame. _Facts of life_ , and the _bitch of biology_. 

Only thing was, the _bitch of biology_ , was that Dean was just getting finished with his heat when he came back to work to pick up the early shifts. It actually made it easier for him to adjust back into a normal schedule. He went on and off suppressants, so it wasn't _always_ necessary, but ever since him and Cas got together, there wasn't a point in taking them. _Gabe_ knew that too. Which made for a really, really troubling realization.

... He hadn’t _had_ a heat.

And if Gabriel had texted him that, and Gabriel obviously knew _his schedule_ , he wasn't on _suppressants_ ,  _and_ the fact that he‘d shown up for _all his shifts_ without a change in scent, or a request for days off, that means _he knew he was late,_ also.

_Fuck_ having a boss for a brother-in-law.

He cursed under his breath, as he thought of all the implications.

Dean had been late before. It all had to do with stress, and, _fuck_ , if these hadn’t been some of the most stressful times of his _goddamn life_ , he didn't know what were. But... He was sloppy about his birth control. Like, really, _really_ sloppy. He took it... About 75% of the time. But some days, he’d throw it against the wall, the void in his heart telling him he’d never see Cas again. Other days, he was so hungover from his binge drinking, he’d puke until sundown, when he started drinking again. _All right, so maybe he took it more like 50% of the time._

Still, they’d only done it once, he wasn’t supposed to be fertile then because he wasn’t even in his heat, dammit. And last heat he’d been _religious_ about taking it, so it couldn’t be... Could it?

No. It was stress. _Definitely_ stress.

His phone started ringing, and he looked up from where he had zoned out on the floor, to see it was _Gabriel_ calling.

He wiped a hand over his face, because Gabe _knew_. And it wasn't until _now_ that Dean did.

“Yo.” He cleared his throat when he finally answered.

“Hey there, sunshine. I’m assuming you got my text, since I saw a ‘ _read_ ’ and I’ve been watching a little dot-dot-dot hovering over my screen where a ’ _yes, sir_ ’ should be. For the past, oh, say, _ten minutes._ ” Gabriel’s voice was teasing, but then dropped a level as he added on, “Lemme guess. Crisis mode: activated.”

“Fuck you.”

“Is that anyway to talk to your boss?”

“We’re not on the clock.”

“I know, I know, kiddo.”

The line was silent, the only noise a bit of static as Dean took a deep breath and shook his head, even if Gabe couldn’t see that.

“So, what’s your game plan? I wanna know what’s going on in that head of yours until I’m MIA for a few days. Or else it’s _totally_ gonna ruin the mood on the mass amounts of delicious, taboo, alpha-on-alpha sex I plan on having with your brother.”

“Gabriel!” Dean yelped, “I did _not_ need to hear that!”

“Got you out of your slump, am I right?” Dean could practically see his eyebrows wiggling, “So. Come on. Talk to me.”

“Stress makes me late sometimes,” Dean grunted, and crossed his legs, feeling sick to his stomach, “It’s not like I feel or smell any different. But really, the only time that it could have happened is when he left, so I don’t think anything would’ve changed by now. Way too early to tell. Like I said, it’s probably just stress. I just feel like I’d know, you know?”

“And your _brain_ is telling you it’s _stress_?” Gabriel deadpanned, “What’s your _heart_ saying? Because, I don’t wanna be a damper on anything, but no matter what time of the month it is, when you get down to the nitty gritty and hormones are flaring because of mating bites? _That’s_ the time you're most likely to get knock-”

“ _Don’t say it_.” Dean growled, because he knew it was true, and he _didn’t want to hear it_. “Please.”

“Yeah, yeah. Well, like I said, you’ll have a visitor day with Cassie while I’m out, you gonna tell him then?”

“Not until I know for sure. Who knows, maybe I won’t have to, and he’ll just know.” He was feeling more and more nervous by the second.

_Should_ he tell Cas? Especially if Gabriel and his big mouth knew, and it was only a matter of time until Sam knew, who would demand he go straight to Cas? Fuck.

“He needs to focus on his recovery.” Dean resolved firmly, “If he finds out, he finds out, but if I don’t have to tell him now, he’ll be finished before we know it. Then everything will be a-okay, or... Complicated. But, officially... whatever it is.”

“Yeah, yeah. G’luck.”

“Thanks, Gabe.”

“You’re taking those shifts, right?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Duh.”

“Good man. We’ll keep Sam’s phone on, just in case of crisis, deal?”

“Please. Stop.” Dean grumbled and tried to shake the image out of my head, “It was hard enough the _first_ time around. I can’t believe you’re back with my brother.”

“Hush your face. Talk soon, little bro-in-law! No drinking, if you really do have a bun-”

Dean abruptly hung up and grunted loudly. What the hell was he supposed to do? He couldn’t call Sam, because then his brother would constantly be worried about him, piss off Gabriel, who would go right to Cas or...

_No_. He was on his own.

All he could do was wait. Or go to the store and buy a goddamn test.

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to make it that _real_ yet.


	13. Chapter 13

No sleep came to Dean that night. He was tossing and turning, debating if this was an other thing he should burden Charlie with, but she was already helping him carry the weight of so many of his _other_ problems, wasn’t she? And, shit, if this really _was_ what he was scared it was, he couldn’t even use some liquid courage to bring up the subject and spill in the first place.

Then, he was terrified he had done something wrong, getting drunk with Charlie the previous night.

How had he _not_ noticed?

Everything was chaos, it wasn’t like he was counting days on a calendar, he was bad at that to begin with. So now, all he could do was wait. The early shifts distracted him, and he’d even convinced a few of the night bartenders to give up their late shifts, because Gabriel wasn’t there and wouldn’t yell at him for working some doubles. That’s what he needed right now. More than ever. Work, as a distraction. Since, he obviously couldn’t use alcohol anymore.

Of course, being the friend she was, Charlie noticed after the first day.

Before he went back on the floor for the second half of his self-appointed double, she cornered him in the backroom.

“ _Deeeean_ ,” she cut him off in the doorway, crossing her arms and leaning against the frame, “You’re being weird. Like. Weirder than normal. You gonna spill your issue, or do I have to drag it out of you?”

He rolled his eyes, “You already _know_ the issue. But I’ve got another visitor day coming up so I can tell him the situation and make sure he hasn’t been corrupted. I’m just worried is all. Now let me get back to work.”

“Nuh-uh,” she pushed at his chest, and effectively knocked him back into the break room, “You’re not oozing worried- _mate_ pheromones. You’re oozing worried- _you_. I can tell the difference, trust me. I’ve officially been locked into the bestie-scent-club and can tell when other people can’t, all right?”

“How do I _kick you out_ of this club?” Dean raised an eyebrow, and put his hands on his hips, “C’mon, I need to get back to wor-”

“ _No_ , you _don’t_ , no one’s out there, and you have another ten left for your break.”

“Stalker.”

“We stalk for the ones we love,” she grinned. “Besides, who’s gonna take care of you besides me when your bro and in-laws are currently too busy all up in each other?”

“I _really_ need people to stop reminding me,” Dean wiped a hand across his face, “I’m fine, I’m alive, just... Sorting some stuff out. I’ll be fine.”

“Do we need a girls night? I’ve got some whiskey with your name on it back at-”

“No.” He said, almost too quickly.

“Okaaaay...” her eyebrows almost reached her hairline, “Touchy subject? You thinking about going to AA?”

Dean pursed his lips together and looked at the floor. Maybe he _should_ tell Charlie? She was obviously genuinely worried about him, and if anyone could keep a secret it would be her. It wasn’t like he was going _to_ her to spill all his problems, she was corning _him_ and it didn’t look like he was going to get away from it anyway. The only way around it would be telling her to fuck off, and he didn’t have any intention of hurting her feelings like that. So, he steeled his nerves and took a deep breath.

“So, I didn’t realize it until I had to come in and pick up Gabe’s shifts, but when I looked at my calendar I realized I‘d totally missed-”

“We have another keg of Blue Moon, right guys?” Jo asked, as she walked through the back, “I wanna say Gabe got it in inventory before he took his little sex vaca, but we’re all out. Can you help me grab this with your big, strong muscles, Dean?”

Charlie looked like she wanted to yell at Jo, but Dean shrugged his shoulders and followed behind the petite blonde, “All you ever want me for is my hot bod, huh, Joanna.”

“Shut up.”

\-----------

The alpha wasn’t sure why, but things were going better than he expected. He was light, as he watched some group sessions out of the corner of his eye (staying far away from the nurses so they couldn't scent him), and even if he didn’t sit down and contribute, he listened with rapt attention and ease. There was only a small modicum of guilt in his mind, that the anti-anxiety meds Ruby helped him with, that were smoothed out all by themselves. He needed to make an appearance, after all, and as long as he blended in with the others taking the same meds, he should be fine.

She was right. Why should _everyone else_ at rehab have access to them, when he couldn’t?

He was staying away from everything else, and that was hard enough, this was _nothing_ in the grand scheme of things.

Yes, he liked Ruby very, very much.

He told her as much, when they were relaxing in their room, and he was giggling while flipping through a book she’d tossed his way when he was having another crisis. Along with a few pills, he didn’t know exactly where they had come from. Still, they helped the burn, they helped _a lot_ of things, and they made him quite happy. She rolled her eyes at him, his ignorance of pop culture, sarcasm that flew over his head and they would joke about other stupid things. They had an easy chemistry, much easier now than the untrusting disinterest she had shown him when he’d first arrived.

Castiel thought, maybe since Ruby could pin a face to the name of his mate, she was more trustful of his intentions. After all, alphas _could_ be intimidating, in certain circumstances. But now, he knew he was in love, and no threat to her, so they could be more open with each other. It was nice to have a friend. Especially, a friend who wasn’t an iron fist, and could provide a way for him to _actually_ sleep through the night.

“I’m honestly unsure of how’d I’d be fairing without you here,” Cas commented one night, feeling bolder than ever as the pills dissolved into his system, “You’re a blessing.”

“Pssh,” she waved her hand at him, “Can’t have you getting all soft on me, alpha. But you’re not the worst roomie, yourself.”

He leaned over to his side, to look at her, his words suddenly becoming more urgent, “I mean it, I’ve had extremely unpleasant experiences with rehab before, and being away from my mate would be unbearable without someone to help, without someone I can _trust_. And I thank you.”

She just smiled and nodded, “Glad I can help ya out, Castiel,” she gestured to the hamper, “I’ve been sleeping well lately, so if you have any problems, don’t wake me up. I’ve hidden some _helpers_ in the pocket of my black skinny jeans in there. Just so you know.  Just dig around, I sprayed the laundry with a blocker and perfume, but they're there,” she winked, and turned the light out on the bedside table. “Nighty night.”

Cas smiled as he closed his eyes. He was feeling more than all right just then, but the knowledge that if he had any night terrors or the meds wore off, there was something there? It was a comfort.

Yes, Ruby _truly_ was an angel.

\--------

Dean had talked to Jo about closing up for him, so he silently snuck out the back door of the bar because he didn’t want to face Charlie on his way out. He drove in silence, not bothering to pop in one of his cassette tapes, and he, annoyingly, managed to hit all the red lights. It made him zone out, so before he knew it, he was pulling in. _That's_ saw a familiar little, yellow car in the driveway. He cursed to himself, as he shifted the impala into park.

And there Charlie was.

Leaning against the car, waiting.

He groaned, and slammed the door, greeting her with a grunted, “Stalker,” but allowed her to follow him inside his apartment.

“You’re not a ninja, Dean,” she skipped in, and shut the door behind her. “Plus, when you ask Jo to close up, that means all of us get to go, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He turned the corner and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, before debating whether he should grab her a beer or not. He settled on calling back, “You want something to drink, creep?”

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

_Well played, Charlie_ , he thought in his head.

He came back out to the living room, where she was making herself comfy on the couch and raised her eyebrow to the drink selection.

“You’re totes going to AA. I can be your sponsor!”

“Shaddup, Char. You’ve never been an alcoholic, that doesn’t count.” Dean rolled his eyes, “So. You’re becoming a nuisance.”

“And youuu were going to tell me something,” she pointed a finger at him, “Before we were interrupted. So pick up where we left off, please, because now we won’t have any distractions.”

He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and asked honestly, “All right, so you’ve got bestie-sniffing-superpowers. Do I smell... Different to you, at _all_?”

“I told you, you smell angsty-stewy,” she made a face, “There’s kinda _that_ barrier. I mean, besides that, and mated omega, there’s not much more to it.”

Dean looked up and nodded. If she smelled _it_ she would have said right away. Especially if they were alone, now. But... She didn’t. Maybe it was still too soon? Fuck, he was a mess of nerves, a mess of-

“Out with it, I’m being overwhelmed by emo!” Charlie glared, “And now I’m in an enclosed space so it’s growing by the second and-”

“I’m late.” He spat out, and _there it was_.

She tried to speak a few times, but then tilted her head, “Huh.”

“ _Huh_?” He echoed.

_That’s_ what she had to say?

“Yeah. Huh. How late is late?” She calmly took a sip from her water bottle, her eyes never leaving him.

“Now? Like, two weeks.” There was silence, “If you say ‘huh,’ again, I’m gonna smack you-”

“Well, it’s not gonna do you any good to freak out, like you’re doing,” Charlie shrugged, and scooted until she was close enough to rest her hand on Dean’s back. “So, if you get it randomly some time soon, I’ll take your shifts. If ya don’t, I’ll baby sit.”

Dean wanted to snap at her, but the goofy grin on Charlie’s face immediately cheered him up, “Ahh. I don’t know if I should mention it to Cas or not. He _just_ got there, he doesn’t need a distraction.”

“Who else knows?” She rubbed circles along Dean’s shoulder blades. “Because he’ll be _pissed_ if he’s the last one to find out.”

“Gabe only knew because he’s a nosy fuck and ‘knew my schedule.’ And you. Because you’re _also_ a nosy fuck.” Dean leaned into her calming touch, his nerves slightly eased in her presences, “It’s not like it’s the whole damn world.”

“That’s a toughie, Winchester,” she hummed thoughtfully, “But you don’t know for sure yet. So you might not want to add to his stress. Just... See him. Because his nose will be better than any pregnancy test you could buy out there.”

“Don’t say the ‘p’ word.” He groaned, “You’re right, though. I guess I’ll know in a couple days.”

“Thanks for trusting me.”

“I had no choice. You truth-raped me.”

“You coulda kicked me out on my ass.”

“Nah,” Dean winked, “Your ass is what gets all the ladies. Can’t ruin that for you.”

“This is true. You’re such a good bestie.”

\--------

Castiel woke up with a start, choking on his own breath, covered in sweat again and nearly delirious. The pills Ruby had given him had either worn off, or they weren’t _enough_. He looked over to her sleeping form, and repeated what she had told him in his head.

_Don’t wake her._

_Hamper._

_Black skinny jeans._

_Pocket._

He nearly fell off the bed, in the darkness of the room, and scrambled over to the dirty clothes bin. He dug through them, like a mad man, until he found the article of clothing he was looking for. The hot flashes were getting worse, but the sweat that dripped down his back was impossibly _colder,_ freezing his body to its core. He was like a mix of ice and fire.

In his palm, sat two pills.

But they were unlike the ones she had been giving him before.

Was this an accident?

Did she know _these_ were the ones she had put in the pocket?

The shape, and the dull color in the nearly-black room was _familiar_. But he _knew_ what they were.

They weren’t xanax. Or klonopin. Or ativan. Nothing they'd give out here.

They were _morphine_.

His hand was shaking, and badly, as he stared at them.

Cas didn’t know what to do. He _couldn’t_ deal with these night terrors, he needed to get _away_ from it, he needed to be asleep _now_. Even if this wasn’t what he was expecting, it would do the trick. It would bring _sleep_. He wasn’t looking to get high, he was looking for a way to get better. And he needed to sleep to get there.

He knew he _couldn’t take these again_ , but in the moment, in the now, his body was _aching_ for them. He was half-delirious and they were _calling to him._  

There were no more thoughts.

Before he could talk himself down, he threw the pills back, and dry swallowed them.

His body was shaking as he crawled back to his bed, but couldn’t bring himself to crawl under the covers. Not until these kicked in. The fire was too hot. He closed his eyes tight, and waited, trying not to dwell over the fact that he’d just taken a step towards something he was trying to get away from.

However, he _did_ sleep. The fire turned into a fuzzy, calming warmth, and he couldn’t remember his body feeling this good in a long, long time. Not since he had been with Dean... He fell asleep, pretending he was surrounded in the arms of his mate, and not the haze of the drug.

Ruby smirked to herself, from where she laid in bed, always having been a light sleeper. She had purposefully given Castiel a low milligram dosage of the sleeping meds so he would wake up in the middle of the night, not in his right mind and need something more. She also knew he was starting to go into withdrawals again with the way she had been hand feeding him. How would he turn away the only escape staring him right in the face?

This was way too easy.

\-------------

Gabe and Sam were sitting at the dining room table, munching on an impromptu breakfast and chugging water while they had some down time after what Gabriel described as ’glorious morning sex.’ Neither had bothered with much clothing, sitting there in their boxers, and Sam couldn’t keep the grin off his face in between bites of his cereal.

“You look happy, sasquatch,” Gabe teased him across the table, “For someone I kept up all night, who usually bitches when he doesn’t get his beauty sleep.”

“Shut up.” Sam gave him a halfhearted bitch face, “As long as I get some work done today, I won’t be mad. Want me to make some coffee?”

“I dunno...” the other alpha shrugged his shoulders, “Might get my rut working double-time, think you can handle _that_?”

“Is that a challenge?” Sam stood up, when he finished his breakfast, and took it to the kitchen, “Coffee still in the same place?”

“What can I say?” He called into the kitchen, “I’m a creature of habit. Never move my shit.”

“I think the word you’re looking for is 'lazy.'”

Gabe could hear him digging through the cupboards and he laughed, “Hey! It’s not like I own a bar and work full time or anything. Besides, home decorating and kitchen renovations have never really been my thing. At least you know where it is. So you can hush your face.”

Sam easily found everything he was looking for, and then strolled back out once the coffee was brewing. He leaned down to catch Gabriel’s chin and leaned in for a chaste kiss, which the man eagerly returned.

Once he pulled away, he winked, “You’re being adorable and lovely today. You falling for me?”

With a snort, Sam paused before joking back, “Thought that was obvious.”

There was a pause, because whether or not he was joking, there were little butterflies in Gabriel’s stomach he wished he could squash immediately. He cleared his throat and muttered, “Don’t fuck with me, Winchester.”

Sam shrugged his shoulders, and sat down where he’d been before, “Who says I’m fucking with you?”

Gabe frowned, looking at Sam’s casual face, and couldn’t tell what to make of it. “You’re just really, really into the great sex. It’s not fair to play games with my heart, you know.”

He loved watching the other man squirm, because it took _a lot_ to embarrass Gabriel. Which was why he couldn’t help himself from reaching across the table and making a grab for his hand, and stroking his sweating palms with his thumb. “Since _when_ do I play games? I think you’re mistaking me for _you_ , short stack.”

“I’m unsure whether or not I’m getting horny again because of the rut, or because your words are going straight to my dick,” Gabe smirked, and tugged Sam closer, “Either way, I think I need to drag you back to the bedroom again. Pronto.”

Sam laughed, “The coffee’s almost ready. Can’t you keep it in your pants for two seconds?”

“Nope. Coffee can wait. Besides, you’re in love with me and can’t resist me.”

“I didn’t say that!” It was Sam who blushed this time, as he felt the tables turning in Gabriel’s favor, “Said I was falling for you again.”

“Same diff. Bed. Now.”

\-------------

Anxiety was starting to itch under Dean’s skin as his lunch break came, and went, and soon his early shift was going to be over. Then, he was going to see Cas tomorrow. He was excited, nervous, yet happy at the thought of seeing his mate. Maybe he’d have his answer tomorrow. Whether he wanted it or not.

His pocket was vibrating, as he filled two cokes up, and (since Gabe wasn’t there to yell at him) glanced at the screen to see an unknown number. He asked one of the waiters to take over for a second, because there were very limited unknown numbers that could be calling at this time. He had a gut feeling he knew who it was.

“Hello?” He asked carefully, as he walked into the back room.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Heya, Cas,” the omega couldn’t help but keep the smile off his face. “What’s up?”

There was a second of silence before the man on the other line cleared his throat and stated, “I don’t think it’d be a good idea for you to come in tomorrow. I’ve been feeling very sick, I believe I caught it from a woman who doesn’t hesitate to cough mucus all over the tables here... I don’t want you to catch it.”

“... are you sure?” Dean raised an eyebrow, as he collapsed down on the couch. “I mean, if you’re not feeling up to it, I get it.”

“I’ve been sleeping. Quite a bit. I can only predict I wouldn’t be much fun. And, I’d feel terrible if you managed to become infected with whatever it is I’ve managed to pick up.”

Dean had to admit, his mate seemed worse for wear. And maybe this was a good thing? It would do Cas no favors if he did smell something off about Dean this soon along in his recovery, _while_ he was _sick_ , to boot. However, maybe that was Dean making up excuses, and prolonging the inevitable. He was a coward. And he knew it.

“All right, Cas. Well... Keep on, keeping’ on, I guess?” He paused, “I’m coming next week, like it or not, so get your ass healthy or else I’m bringing soup and a shit-ton of airborne, deal?”

“I appreciate your threats,” he laughed in a low rumble, “And I will. I’ll be...keeping on. I love you, Dean.”

“Love you too. Call me and keep me updated, all right? They _better_ be taking care of you.”

“Yes, they are. I apologize for cancelling, again.”

“Don’t sweat it. Next week.”

“Yes.”

Then he hung up.

However, then Dean became suddenly very, _very_ upset with himself, because in his own selfish relief over his own ‘issue’ and dodging a bullet... he had _completely_ ruined the perfect time to warn Cas about Ruby. _Shit_!

He scrolled through to find the number to call back, but then, Jo was in the doorway, snapping, “Dude! Samandriel is working the early shift because he’s too _young to serve alcohol_! What the _fuck_ are you doing, putting him behind the bar?”

“Chill out! It was just for a second! Just to make sure someone was watching it!” Dean groaned and jumped to his feet, because he knew she was right. “I’m comin’, I’m comin!”

\-----------

Castiel shakily hung up the phone, and drowsily made it back to his room. He couldn’t see Dean tomorrow, not like this. Even though the smell of medication was a haze through the center, and they hadn’t been able to pinpoint it to him yet, Dean would be able to smell it on him in a _heartbeat_. It was just a matter of time before anyone else found out as well, and he’d been trying to drink gallons of water to get the fucking morphine he’d taken in a moment of _desperation_ the previous night out of his system before he was found out.

Since that, was not something they ‘ _handed out like candy,’_ as Ruby had phrased it.

He needed to get his shit together. He needed to be _stronger_ , because that’s what he was there for. Castiel knew Ruby was being kind, and didn’t even know if she was aware of what she had left for him the previous night (as he hadn’t saw the woman all day, to confront her) but it _had_ to have been a mistake. A _terrible_ mistake _he_ had made as well. When he woke up the next morning, his head clearer, he was so ashamed with himself he had ran to the bathroom to puke his guts out, trying to rid himself of any trace of it in his body, and the terrible itching panic in his chest. Even if it was pointless. He couldn't undo the damage.

He practically scurried back to the room with his tail between his legs, unsure if anyone on the way could smell it. He _hoped to god,_ they couldn’t. It had been a priority to talk to Dean, and _now_ it was a priority to _hide_.

Cas was here for a reason, and he felt as though he may be falling into a trap. If he wasn’t paranoid over the fact that it was lingering in his system, he would have found Garth, and casually mention when that room change was happening, to get away from the temptation, even _if_ it was out of the goodness of Ruby’s heart. He didn’t want to offend the woman who had been so kind to him, but he knew what he was doing was _wrong_. He _knew_ it, and after the shame of the morphine... he had to fix it _right now_.

Because taking those pills... Had felt amazing.

He _hated_ himself for admitting it. _Hated_ himself for _doing_ it.

More than anything, he wanted to see Dean. But he didn’t want him to see him like this.

So he settled on wrapping the covers around himself, and hiding in his own self-loathing and repulsion. If this wasn't a wake up call, he didn't know what was.

\----------

Castiel tried not to sleep during the day, since that would mean he’d be tossing and turning all night. It _may_ be a way to avoid the nightmares, but those were two evils he hadn’t decided which was the lesser of. He honestly had no idea where Ruby went during the day, but she never ended up back in their room until after dinner, or right before lights out. Even then, she silently read a book.

She must have enjoyed the other occupant's company, or the activities that went on during the day. Cas had never gotten to that point the first time he was kicked out, but he hoped this time things would be different.

Ruby walked in, and immediately announced, “Hey, gotcha a roll, and some veggies. Gotta keep the carbs and good shit in your system, right? I covered for you, but they’re gonna wanna check in with you soon. Weekly sessions, and what not. For some reason, they trust me and are giving _you_ some space,” she gave him a cheeky smile when he finally rolled over to face her.

“How do you always know when I’m awake, and when I’m sleeping?”

“Because, I don’t care when you’re asleep. So I get lucky. Duh.”

Cas chuckled, and ran a hand through his hair, before sitting up. He reached out, and accepted the food she snuck back, but worried if he put anything in his stomach he may throw up. Again. Cas _knew_ he was losing weight, he just _knew_. He didn’t feel right. Didn’t feel like himself, and as much water as he was chugging, one could not live on that alone. He broke the bread into small pieces, and chewed. It tasted disgusting, his mouth dry, but he kept swallowing, even if it felt as though it was about to get caught in his throat on the way down.

“Yummy?” She asked over her shoulder, as she brushed through her hair and dug around for her pajamas.

“Not in the slightest,” he mumbled around the tack sticking to his gums, “But thank you, regardless.”

“Staying alive, is half the battle.” She commented casually, but it was far from a casual statement.

Because it was _true_.

_Damn true_.

Castiel sighed, “Ruby, do you...?” he asked hesitantly. Almost unsure, and scared of his own voice.

She could _see_ what he was begging for, before he could even form the words. She nodded, and disappeared into the bathroom for a second, before presenting him with two xanax. He smiled up at her, before setting them on the table and finishing his roll and snacking on the veggie. He grabbed a glass of water and tossed the pills back before informing her he was going to take a shower.

She hummed an acknowledgement, as she fell into her nightly ritual of reading to unwind before bed.

He disappeared behind the door and shut it softly. He reached to turn the nozzle on, since the damn thing took forever to warm up. It was worse than his college dorm room, which had terrible plumbing, and wasn’t nearly as nice as this establishment. He took a deep breath as he stared at his reflection, giving himself a mental pep talk, and steeling his gaze. He barely recognized the man in front of him. He was gaunt, pale, and looked defeated. But he was going to change all of that. _Now_.

He opened his palm, and looked where the two pills sat. He’d only pretended to take them in front of Ruby, so she didn’t question anything. She had shown him nothing but kindness, and he didn’t want to throw that back in her face. Cas wanted to keep up the rouse, so he could say no to temptation _himself_ and without being ‘monitored’ by _someone else._ Some who refused to give him what he wants. He would never get better if _he_ didn’t have the will power. It was one of the biggest struggles he had faced. Saying no.

He stared for a few more seconds, before releasing them into the sink, where they ricocheted off the basin, and then whirled down the drain.

Only, this time _he_ had released them.

He hadn’t been _forced_ to.

He hadn’t been ‘ _caught in the act_ ’ and _reprimanded_.

He had been given them freely, and he _chose_ he didn’t want them.

Even though it was going to hurt, and his body was going to regret it, he couldn’t help but smile a little. Being in control...? Felt good.

And his mate would be proud of him.


	14. Chapter 14

“Ughh,” Gabriel frowned at the ceiling, from where he had Sam still draped around his body and mumbled out, “I don’t wanna go back to the real world, Sammy.”

His body shook slightly as the other alpha laughed against his chest, and then squeezed him closer, “Yeah, I hear you.”

“So. Let’s _not_ ,” he teased, playfully tugging at Sam’s hair, “Let’s pretend you’ve hit your rut too and we take another week off. Sound like a plan?”

“Then what happens when my rut really _does_ come around?” He tilted his chin up, to raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend, “Can’t go into work like that. I only have so much vacation time saved up, I friggen hope I _can_ get time off for it.”

“You better,” Gabe leaned far enough to capture his mouth, and suck on his bottom lip, before finishing, “Don’t want those omegas in your office to be all over you. I’ll get jealous. Me jealous? Not a good look.”

“You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

“I’m never cute. I’m manly. And sexy. Screw you.” Gabriel rolled on top of him and continued to kiss the living hell out of him.

“You already have,” Sam butted him with his forehead. “Don’t worry, I’m already strangely attracted to this one weirdo alpha. Think he’s ruined me for everyone else.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” While pinning him down, and kissing down his body, Gabriel couldn't help but ask out loud, “Can alphas even _be_ mated?”

“Huh?” Sam sounded genuinely surprised, “I mean- I _guess..._ it’s not something I’ve researched. I’d assume so. It’s not like mating bites can discriminate, right?”

“Hmm,” Gabe flicked his tongue over Sam’s neck, as the younger alpha moaned, and rolled his hips up against him. “Just curious.”

Sam’s heart skipped a beat while Gabriel’s mouth teased him, and he couldn't help but whimper at the loss of contact when the lips pulled away. Gabe straddled his hips, and looked thoughtfully down at the man under him. “Maybe one day you’ll fall for me that hard,” his hand cupped Sam’s face, and before he could respond, shut him up with a new kind of ferocious kiss.

He responded eagerly, but the suggestion left him... Distracted? When he joked he hadn't researched it, it’d been true. He never saw anything wrong with being with Gabe. It was the most natural thing in the world to him. He never remembered the fact that, yeah, they were two _alphas_ , and generally _society_ didn’t think too highly of it. However, they were surrounded by family and friends, and open-minded people who didn’t bat an eye. Even if, in the past, alphas being with other alphas  _had_ been a taboo. Sam just thought that when it happened, it would happened.

That kind of scared him.

Not because of the alpha thing, not because he never wanted a mate... Because, he thought about mating with Gabe as a ' _when_ ,' and not an ' _if_.'

But now that it had been said aloud, Sam was scared as to if they _could_. What if it was biologically impossible for alphas to mate? Obviously, not having their own kids may have been obvious, but what if even _being mated_ couldn’t happen?

“I’m gonna research it.” Sam suddenly word-vomited.

Gabriel stared blankly at him, from where he’d been kissing down his body, suddenly uncharacteristically serious. Then a wide grin spread across his face, “Oh, yeah?”

With a swallow, and a nod, he confirmed, “Yeah.”

\-----

_Three more days._

_Three more days_ , Ruby thought, smiling to herself. And she was out.

Her plan was working perfectly.

Cas was asking for ‘help’ every single night, she’d been able to keep the doctors and nurses off his back the first few days he'd taken the pills during the day, and now when she had given them to him at night, the scent had worn off by morning. The thought made her sleep like a baby, and when she woke, she couldn't believe her luck. He never smelled of drugs, his body must have metabolized them perfectly. He wouldn't get caught. Which meant, _she_ wasn’t going to get caught. Plus, she’d been able to arrange a final parting gift. She was ecstatic. Men were so easily swayed, whether it be by sex, or the sweet words and the innocent concern of a ‘friend.’

She felt little remorse.

_Dean deserved this_.

Even if she had to chant that, when she started feeling a _little_ guilty, the thought of what he did to her made the anger swell, and she didn't hesitate for a second more.

Cas had started going to his therapy session, looking worse and worse for wear, just as she wanted him to. Even if Dean had skipped the last visitor day, he’d be upset to see his mate skin-and-bones, looking like the living dead while struggling through the past three weeks. Castiel probably wouldn't make it through the full 90 days, either getting caught, kicked out, or just giving up.

And Ruby only had _three more days_.

\------

Dean was flipping through channels on his first day off in a while, when there was a knock on his door. _Just in time_ , he thought in his head, as he stood up to answer it. The shorter man invited himself right in, and without pause stated, “So. Got your text. You wanted to chat, and didn’t want to do it over the phone. What’s up? Fill me in on this week’s happenings.”

“Please, make yourself at home,” Dean rolled his eyes as Gabe plopped himself down in the Lay-z boy and leaned back. “This week has been... Fine. I guess.”

“How’s Cassie doing? Did ya spill the news?”

The omega cautiously sat down, “You get right to the point, huh?”

“What can I say, it’s a gift,” he grinned. “C’mon. Get to the good stuff.”

“Cas was sick, didn't think it‘d be a good idea for me to come this week,” Dean shrugged his shoulders, and grabbed his glass of water before looking back up to Gabe and adding, “I mean, if it _is_ what we _think_ it is, it’s not like I should risk getting sick, right?”

“Such a _convenient_ situation, wouldn't you say?” He leaned forward, clearly unimpressed, “So, tell me. Why did you _really_ want me here?”

“I need to tell someone. Someone who could actually do something about it, you know?” He took a deep breath, “But, let’s just say it’s another secret to add to the pile. I don’t want Sam to know about this, all right? He hasn't called me up, asking whether he should buy blue or pink onesies, so I’m assuming you didn't tell him about the other thing, right?”

“Dean.” Gabe’s voice lowered to that almost-dangerous alpha tone. “You know I hate keeping secrets from your brother.”

“Trust me,” he scoffed, “This is a secret you’re gonna _wanna_ keep. I just wanted to start off with that, all right?”

“I’m listening.”

Dean wasn't sure how to begin this. At all. But if there was one thing he knew, Gabe was on his side. He was on his _and_ Castiel’s side. Dean trusted him, even though he had no idea when the hell this asshole had become his confidant.

“I know I should have said this sooner, but Charlie kind of talked me down from the ledge, and then I got tied up with work, and the other thing, and didn't want you or Sammy to know so-”

“Spit it out.”

“I know you weren't around for it, but I told you enough about Sam’s past, we both did, for you to know how his addiction started, right?” Dean shifted on the couch, and Gabe nodded.

“Some bitch, yeah? Mind games, manipulation, the whole nine.”

“Yeah. Well, when I went to see him, Cas was good, you know? I mean, as good as he could have been, for what he’s going through. But, that _bitch_ happens to be in rehab with him. And Cas introduced me as his mate. And she hates me, like, if there was _one person_ in the world she’d want to destroy, it’d be _me_. And I’m worried she’s going to take it out on him,” Dean felt his chest constrict as he told Gabe, out of fear for what Gabriel would say... and the thought of Cas being anywhere _near_ her was making his heart ache all over again. “And I don’t know what to do. I don’t know if there’s anything I _can_ do, but I wanted you to know.”

The room was silent, and Dean couldn't bring himself to glance up and see what Gabriel's reaction even _was_. But, that didn't mean he couldn't smell the alpha rage. It was kind of terrifying - he’d never witnessed anything like it from Gabriel before. _Shit_ , there was pure _power_ behind it. Which was what did eventually make Dean look up, because it smelled like he was going to _snap_.

It was eerie. The man wore a calm expression, despite the smell. This was the first time he’d witnessed him as a true alpha, but  _fuck,_ Gabe _was_ true alpha.

“So.” Gabe began, his voice uncannily even, “The chick that nearly killed my boyfriend. Is hanging out with my unstable, withdrawing lil bro. And she knows he’d be the perfect target to ruin you.”

The submissive part of Dean’s nature was shaking from the pheromones, completely against his will, as he stammered out, “Gabe, I-I’m sorry I didn't tell you earlier, there wasn't a good time, _really_ , I didn't want to-” he needed to _appease the alpha_ , beg for forgiveness with his fight or flight adrenaline so he wouldn't get-

“ _Dean_ , I’m not mad at you,” Gabriel was quick to his feet, crossing the room and placing a hand on his shoulder. He recognized a scared omega when he saw one, and that wasn't his intention at all. “Really, I’m not. I get it, I do. You’re fine, promise. Take a deep breath, everything's all right, okay?”

He exhaled slowly, and felt the honesty in the alpha’s words. It took a second for his heart to calm down, and for him to settle his racing pulse. He had to come back from nearly hyperventilating. Dean couldn't remember the last time he’d felt _targeted_  (unintentionally or not) by an alpha’s wrath, or a time that he _cared_. But this was what he thought of as 'family' now. It was Cas' _brother.  His mate's brother._  Which in some fucked up, _archaic way_ , could be linked to where you fell in a pack, or some shit. Gabe held nearly the same fuckin' influence that _Sammy_ could hold over him, now. _Goddammit_.

“Yeah, okay. But... I told you as soon as I thought I could. It sucks, and I’ve been nervous as fuck about it and-”

Gabe squeezed his shoulder and a smirk tugged at his face, “Don’t worry, little omega. I’ll handle this.”

“Why don’t I like the way that sounds...”

“Shhhh,” Gabriel teasingly ran his entire hand down Dean’s face, which was met with a glare, “I told you. _I’ll handle it_.”

\--------

Gabriel had a talent. Well, he had many talents, but one he _proudly_ flaunted was his pure confidence. He strolled into the rehab center, with his hands in his pockets, like he owned the whole goddamn place. He walked right up to the counter and leaned over the desk to address the blonde beta who was typing away at her computer.

She glanced up at him, and asked in a professional voice, “Can I help you, sir?”

“’Course you can, sweetheart.” He smiled brightly, “Castiel Novak is my brother, and there’s been a family emergency and I need to talk to him ASAP. Think you can show me where my little bro is hanging out?”

Cautiously, she looked back to her computer and typed in a few things, before scrolling down a page. “What did you say your name was?”

“Gabriel.” He leaned in slightly, just to add, “I’m also the ones that’s paying all the bills. So let’s get the move on so I can see my brother. Please and thank you.”

She blinked a few times, not sure what to make of the man before nodding slowly, “I’ll get one of the nurses to arrange it.”

When she stood up and left the front desk to grab another staff member, he leaned through the window and flipped around the computer screen to glance at the page she had pulled up. He took note of the room number, looked around, and then changed his path through the doors and into the center. Once he passed another hallway, he was greeted by a pair of men who stopped him.

He waved at them, stating, “Hey, Becky said I was fine to tour the facility, I’m meeting up with Garth? He was supposed to be here, but they said he was running late. You wouldn‘t happen to know where he is, by chance.” He lied easily, remembering one of the men’s names who was logged in on the file.

“He’s in the rec room,” one hesitated, “It’s straight ahead, to your left.”

Gabe gave him a thumbs up, and continued his walk. He heard the guards chattering, and as soon as he knew he was out of view, turned one more corner to the residence hall. None of the patients paid him any mind, as they chatted among themselves, and he counted as the room numbers increased. In no time at all, he was in front of the door, which allegedly housed his brother.

However, as he unceremoniously pushed through, he wasn't greeted with the messy bed head, or the curious blue eyes, but a _woman_ , kicked back and writing away in a notebook.

“Uh,” she raised an eyebrow, “Can I help you?”

“Wrong room,” he made a move to leave, but then popped his head back in, suddenly realizing that the room, _did indeed_ , smell of his brother. “Just kidding, right room. Who are you? You wouldn’t happen to know where Castiel Novak was, would you?”

“He’s in a therapy session.” She easily said, and shut the notebook before narrowing her eyes, “I’m Ruby. Who the hell are you?”

Gabriel stopped dead in his place.

Dean failed to mention that Cas was _rooming_ with the bitch.

“Oh, hi, Ruby. Nice to finally meet you,” he stepped forward, and extended his hand, “My name’s Gabriel. I’m Castiel’s brother, Dean Winchester’s brother-in-law and Sam Winchester’s boyfriend. And probably your worst nightmare.”

\--------

Castiel felt weak, as he sat heavily against the couch, speaking with his therapist candidly, and probably _rudely_. He had lost his filter, aching and scratching from the withdrawals, and he was fussy. Still, the woman in front of him didn’t bat an eye. She continued in her warm voice, jotting things down on the paper in front of her occasionally as she prompted him with one open-ended question after the other. But he was tired.

So tired.

“I know it may be too early to tell, but this is your second time at a facility such as this,” Mrs. Tran (even though she had _insisted_ Cas call her Linda) began again, “Do you think it’s going better?”

“Better?” Castiel chuckled bitterly, “I don’t know how you’d define _better_.”

“Mentally,” she specified. “Tell me where your head is at. You decided to come back, after all. And you have a previous experience to go off of. Your thoughts must be different, this time around.”

“It’s not just me, this time,” his hand unconsciously touched the mark on his neck, “I can’t be selfish. I’m... overcoming it now, I think.”

“How were your first couple days? We gave you space to adjust, do you think that was the right thing? You chose to come here, yourself. I agreed it wouldn't help to crowd you, and you needed some time to settle in. My hope, and I feel like you came around, was not to make you feel cornered,” her pen hovered over the paper, as she awaited his response.

He froze for a second, choosing his words carefully as he articulated, “I did need space to adjust.”

“And you have?”

“I believe so.” He cleared his throat.

“That’s good. Now that we've had a couple sessions, would you consider joining a group therapy session? You wouldn't have to participate right away. However, with your roommate completing the program, and leaving soon, socialization would be a step in the right direction.” She leaned forward, every so slightly, “Plus, we always serve some kind of snack, and you need to put some weight on you, sir. Before your mate gets worried.”

Castiel smiled at the sound of that word.

“That’s the first time I've saw you look happy in a week, Castiel,” Linda settled back in her chair. “So let’s talk about what makes you happy. Tell me more about your mate.”

Now _that_ was something Cas had no problem discussing. And he did so, the smile never leaving his face.

\-------

“You don’t scare me,” Ruby snapped at the man, who marched into the room, and closed the door behind him. “Besides, you’re full of shit. Sure, you may be Cas’ brother, and obviously tied to Dean, but Sam would be _disgusted_ by the idea of being with another alpha. Called your bluff, _Gabe_.”

“Hah,” he tried to stay calm and collected in the face of the beta, “Wow, considering Dean told me how ‘in love’ you were with him, you sure forgot his scent easily enough, huh? Since it’s all over me.”

With the door shut, and the room a mess of hostile and aggressive scents, it took her a second. But then she smelled it, clear as day. It _was_ Sam’s scent. And not just _Sam’s_ scent, but their fucking _combined_ scent, which repulsed her. She didn’t have a witty comeback, because he was _right_ , and there was no denying it. Plus, it made her nostalgic, as much as she hated it to admit it.

“So, worst nightmare, huh?” She repeated back, and stood up to match his height, “Is that a threat? What exactly were you planning on doing here, big bad alpha?”

“Well, I was _planning_ on having a chat with my brother and giving him the 411 about your diabolical past, but lo and behold, you’re chilling here too, so maybe I should just cut the crap and warn _you_ , instead.”

If Ruby standing up was a challenge, Gabe taking a few steps towards her overshadowed her poor attempt in every way. She tried not to shrink backwards, as he approached, but it was _hard_. She bit her tongue, and sunk her weight into her hip, as she crossed her arms.

“I have a niggling feeling you’re not playing nice, because I know girls like you. I know what they’re capable of, and they never _change_.” He whispered into her ear. “You’re cowards, maybe daddy didn't love you, or some other bullshit, but you get off on fucking up _good people’s_ lives. Well, guess what. I’m not very good at playing nice either, especially when the ones I love are involved. If you fuck with Cassie, or either of those brothers, I will find you and _ruin you_.”

“Now, I know you think you’re safe in here,“ He clapped his hands together, took a step back and smiled politely, “But word on the street is, you get out in a few days. You know what that means, right?”

“What?” She growled, her body moving on its own, trying to get away from the alpha.

“No more protection. _You_ , Ruby, dear,” he tilted his head to the side and winked, “Are _fair game.”_

Ruby knew he wasn't bluffing, this time. She _knew_ people like this, she was _surrounded_ by people like this her whole life. _She_ was one of these people. Which was why she waited for him to make the next move, and it happened to be moving to grab the handle of the door.

“Good chat.” Gabriel smiled at her and waved, “Nice to finally meet you. Hopefully I never see you as long as I fucking live.”

“Ditto.” She narrowed her eyes and watched him leave.

She nearly collapsed to the floor, as soon as the alpha was out of sight. Her heart was running laps in her chest, she felt as though she was going to vomit. She had a good game face, and was able to hold it together until he was gone. But her wobbly legs and heaving breaths would have done her no favors, had he been in the room a _second_ longer. And she hated herself for being this weak. But that alpha... that was _not_ something she had accounted for dealing with at this stage in the game.

\--------

It wasn’t until Gabriel hopped in his car, in the parking lot, that his rage had finally lowered to a simmer. He’d ducked out an employee exit, so no one who saw him come in, would question why he was still wandering around the premise without an escort. Although, he was planning on talking to Cas, he  _hadn't_  planned on coming face to face with _Ruby_.

It wasn’t his mission to seek her out. Meeting the bitch actually made him sick, but in the moment, he had _acted_. And it had worked out.

Worked out to the point, he didn't even feel the need to warn his brother.

He knew fear when he smelled it, and he was more than certain he had struck fear into that bitch of a beta’s black little heart.

Gabriel’s body thrummed with a sense of victory.

He knew he shouldn't be proud of himself, for threatening violence upon a woman, but she was far from innocent. He hadn't been joking, when he said he knew her kind.

And he also wasn't joking about his threats.

He would tear her limb from limb, if she tried anything, even if he hadn't said it in as many words.

Gabe had let the idea simply _hang_ in the air, and she _knew_ the implications.

She had a vivid imagination, no doubt. She _knew_ what awaited her if she fucked with his family. Now, the ball was in her court, and he wouldn’t be held accountable for his actions.

\--------

Dean’s stomach was tied in knots as he walked into the room, slightly _after_ visiting hours had started. He wasn’t rushing like the first time he had been here. Well, that was a lie. He _had_ rushed here, but he’d sat in his car, gripping Baby’s steering wheel nervously as he tried to get his thoughts together as to what he was going to tell Cas. He was almost a month late. _A fucking month_. Still, he didn’t feel any different. But this was, more or less, the moment of truth. There was _no way_ Cas wouldn’t be able to tell.

He was so excited to see him, after missing the last visitor day. Dean didn’t want this to get in the way of them talking, but he knew it was inevitable.

He wanted to know how Cas was doing. He was almost a third done with the program. Was he feeling better? Was it working? Was Ruby gone yet, had she tried to fuck with him while they were still there? Dean wanted to _talk_. To be _with_ his mate. For everything to be _normal_ , uncomplicated, and give Cas as much support and love as he could. But there wasn’t any way around it. Which he soon realized, as he finally dragged himself out of his car, through the parking lot, and passed the double-doors of the lobby.

The woman at the front desk recognized him, because she had been the one to yell at him two weeks ago that visiting hours were over, as the other two orderlies had to physically remove him from the room. He grinned sheepishly and signed in. She just raised an eyebrow and stated, “You know where to go.”

He spotted Cas the second he walked in, and he looked nervous. Dean felt like an ass, because maybe his late arrival had set his alpha on edge and he was worried he wasn't going to show?

Dean didn't mean to do that to him.

So he pasted on a smile, which started as an anxious habit, but turned genuine when Cas saw him and he greeted him with a smile of his own.

“Dean,” he moved forward, as the omega approached, and wrapped his arms around him. “You’re late.”

His heart skipped a beat, he knew already, didn’t he? _Fuck_. Cas _knew_ , he knew he was late, he knew immediately, just like he thought he would, and he _knew_ that he was possibly preg-

Cas cradled his face, and kissed his lips tenderly. God, Dean missed this.

He melted into the kiss, and lifted his hands to cover Castiel’s. Maybe it was because it had been so long, but he didn’t want to move away yet. He’d missed the way their lips fit together, the taste of his mate, and the way his tongue lapped into his mouth.

Before Dean knew it, his hands were tangled in the alpha's hair, and Cas’ hands had traveled down his back - one clutching at his hip, and the other cupped his ass. Suddenly, a _fire_ burned in Dean’s belly, and he couldn’t get _close enough_. He moaned into the touch, and pulled Cas’ hair, needing to be _closer_ , needing to _touch_ him, to be _touched_ , just _needing Cas_. The alpha arched his hips into Dean’s and growled low in his throat. The smell of arousal hit him _hard_. The burning lust singed his nostrils and Dean could feel himself dripping wet between his legs.

It wasn’t long before his back hit the table, and Cas was over him, nipping his neck and pinning him in place.

He barely heard the voices yelling at them, because all his brain could register was _alpha-mate-now_.

The warmth of Cas’ body was pulled away, and Dean whimpered from the lack of contact. He launched himself up from the table to chase after him, to grab at Cas from where two orderlies had pulled them away from each other. This alpha’s eyes were dark with lust, his lips swollen from their aggressive kisses and Dean’s body was on fire. Another orderly grabbed him, and pulled him back.

It was _then_ , that Dean’s head cleared long enough to realize... He was in heat. And that was the smell of Castiel’s rut.

He wasn’t pregnant at all, his body was just waiting to be with Cas again, because they had _already linked up_. Which was fucking _unheard of_.

Dean struggled to get away, because the _need_ was _overwhelming_ , and he knew in his head he needed to get a grip, but _couldn’t_.

Another fucking side effect of true mates.

Great.

At least he wasn’t knocked up.


	15. Chapter 15

“Gabriel! Phone for you!” Charlie pranced over, and waved the cordless old-as-shit bar phone in front of his face. “Apparently it’s an ‘ _emergency_.’”

“Then why are you grinning like an idiot and sassing-up the word ‘emergency?’” The alpha snatched the phone out of her hand, to see she had put them on hold. “Bradbury!”

“Sorry, I may have made a few _inquiries_ on your behalf, since this is your ‘work phone’ and I decided to play secretary to my boss.” She didn’t even have the decency to look apologetic. “It’s a good one, don’t worry.”

“I’m nearly speechless,” he raised an eyebrow. “You have a true skill set. _Not_ getting fired -  _yet -_  for butting into my personal calls, which you deceptively gleaned information out of, and hint said emergency will be a 'fun?'”

“The day I make you _really_ speechless, I’ll achieved grand master status.” She blew him a kiss, “I’ll get back to work before you yell at me again!”

Gabe grit his teeth together, because he honestly was baffled he wasn’t freaking out on Charlie right then and there.

When he finally answered the phone call, he immediately knew why.

\---------

It was true, Sam didn’t have anything to do on his lunch break, but the text he’d received from Gabe to 'get his ass over to the bar to talk' had him a little nervous. They’d left things fine. _More_ than fine. But... maybe Sam had freaked the man out with talks of mating? Maybe it’d been too much, too soon? Gabriel rarely _ever_ took anything seriously, so had that been a major turn-off, when he came down from the post-rut hormones, to realize Sam was being a little girl and checked ‘yes’ on liking him?

“Shit,” Sam groaned, pushed open the door to the bar. “ _Shit_! Sorry!”

He’d been so caught up in his head wallowing in the worst possible scenarios, he nearly _ran over_ Jo, who was delivering a tray of drinks to a table right by the entrance. She yelped, but quickly corrected herself without spilling a _single_ drop, like a true professional. Sam instantly apologized profusely, a pink color tinged his cheeks, and he ducked around in embarrassment.

“Sam!” Jo laughed, and caught up with him, “You have lunch yet? Chill out, you're fine!”

He was a little breathless, from the adrenaline and...  _things_ \- but shook his head, because, yeah, in his haste to get over here, eating was the _last_ thing on his mind.

“Rabbit food, right?” She winked, and linked their arms together, as they walked the length of the room. “Gabe’s in the back, PS. If you guys promise to keep it PG, I’ll put in an order and bring it back to ya, all right?”

_If I’m here that long._.. Was what Sam was thinking, but what came out was, “You’re the best, Jo, that’d be awesome.”

“Get your own moose, Harvelle!”

Sam nearly jumped a mile high, as he received a firm _smack_ on the ass, and turned around to see his boyfriend looking cocky as ever. It barely eased his nerves, because Gabriel had a _great_ poker face. All right. Maybe it did ease his nerves a _little_. At least he knew he was smiling like an idiot, because of the commentary from the peanut gallery.

“Eww, another adorably-gross Winchester-in-love face,” Charlie teased, “'Tis _just_ like looking at your brother.”

“These women are ruthless!” Gabriel patted Charlie on the cheek, to which she responded by sticking her tongue out. “Just the way I hire ‘em.”

“You _do_ have a type, Gabe. _Especially_ for employees,” Sam snorted, at the same time the other alpha grabbed his hand and started tugging him to the back.

“Yeah, but don’t forget, they’re just my side bitches. You’re my main bitch." He paused, and then (even if _no one_ seemed offended in the least by Gabe's antics) he still disclaimed, "Ladies! I'm not saying that because you're _omegas_ , I'm saying that because that's what _gangsters_ says. Throwin' that out there, love ya, bye.”

“How comforting...”

“So!” Gabriel swung Sam into his office and shut the door. They sat down on the two chairs facing his desk and Gabe scooted them around, like a little kid, until they were facing each other. Ironically enough, he began by stating: “I’ve got something to share with the class.”

He didn’t gulp. He swears he didn’t - okay, Sam definitely gulped. “Okay?”

“Dean’s not preggers!”

“What?” Sam’s eyes might as well have bugged out of his head, because if there was one thing he hadn’t been expecting, it was _that_.

“Huh,” Gabriel tapped his finger to his chin, “I guess I should probably start at the beginning...”

“Uh, yeah! You think!?”

Now Sam was downright _confused_. At least the nerves were completely gone, Gabe could have just as well said ‘Dean went swimming on Mars’ and it would have made about as much sense as ‘not preggers’ made right now. What the _hell_ was going on?

“Don’t be mad, babe, all right?” Gabe reached forward and grabbed Sam’s hand, before squeezing. “Your bro and I had a little bonding moment, also known as: I’m too smart for my own good, but you already knew that. So I cornered him and called him out on being late. But the timing wasn’t right, he didn’t want anyone to say anything, you know - omega probs.”

“’Omega probs’, my ass! I’m his _brother_! If he’s-”

“Sammy, _I_ shouldn’t have known, all right? It’s all kinds of awkward that I’m his _boss_ , and he’s dating _my_ brother and I’m dating _his_ brother, so don’t blame me for getting caught in the crossfire, yay, he’s fine, shots on me, or whatever,” Gabriel ran his thumb over the back of Sam’s tense hand, trying to calm him down a little. “Sooo, this is where it gets interesting. Know how I _know_ he’s not pregnant?”

“You’re wiggling your eyebrows. I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be nervous, this is teasing material for the rest of forever on these two _idiots_!” He basically cheered, a smirk on his face, “Dean went to visit my baby bro today, right? I thought everything was fine and dandy - Dean would be giving Cas the ‘good news’ or whatever you call it when your baby daddy’s in rehab, and I’d catch up with him tonight. But nope. The center calls me, since I’m the emergency contact on Cassie’s file.”

“Shit, did he take it all right, is _that_ what this is about?” Sam paled, and was sick to his stomach. “What happened?”

“ _Apparently_ sparks and romance for _them_. Scarred children, nudity and a free show for visitor’s day - compliments of wet, hot, sticky linked-up cycles. Our boys hit their heat and rut, right in front of an audience, folks.” Gabriel cackled, “So. Dean’s not preggers.”

“Shit,” Sam whispered, “B-but this isn’t good. Why are you laughing, they had to call you because it was an _emergency_. Do I have to pick up my brother, is Cas going to be all right there during his-”

“Relax, kid!” Gabriel cut him off, “Emergency contact, duh. But I’m also paying for the treatment, so they wanted to know if I wanted to ‘upgrade’ Cas’ room so his mate can stay there for the duration of their gross things. There was some paperwork, some stuff I needed to approve, but they’re good. Locked in nice and tight because, let’s be honest, it would do no one a single favor to drag those idiots apart right now. Fuckin’ _especially_ if they’re linked up and caught a whiff of each other. That’s alpha-on-a-rampage material, for sure.”

“Yeah...” Sam was slow to say, “Fuck, Gabe, this is obviously half my brother’s fault, I can help you pay fo-”

Gabriel’s finger was pressing Sam’s lip’s closed immediately, “Shhh. I wanted to tell you about all this in person _because_ it was delicate information, _not_ because I wanted you to give me money, idiot. We’re good, don’t worry.”

“But-”

“No buts.” Gabe very quickly, and accidentally slipped into his alpha voice. After realizing, and feeling decently awkward (he'd been slipping a lot lately), he then quickly teased, “Unless we’re talking about grabbing _your_ butt, then how could I refuse?”

“You’re really something.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Gabriel winked, right as there was a loud knocking on the door.

Charlie turned the corner with a salad balanced on her forearm as she turned the handle, “Everyone’s pants on? Good. Order of rabbit food, right here!”

“Thanks, Charlie,” Sam reached out his hands to accept the plate, as well as the roll of silverware Charlie produced from her pocket, “So, why do I have a feeling _you_ weaseled your way into this circle of trust, too?”

“Because I’m a weasel?” She shrugged her shoulders, “You get all the info out, Gabe? And he’s still around? Obviously.”

“Yeah, he can’t resist me. Especially when I’m a sugar daddy and taking care of problems like his knight in shining armor,” he reached up, and Charlie answered his high-five immediately. “I’m pretty awesome.”

“Yeah, when he told me about the way he laid the smack down on Ruby, damn, I _still_ have chills!” She giggled out, “Badass alpha you... Sam?”

“What?” His jaw was hanging open, and his face had lost all its coloring, “What... Did you say?”

“ _Fuck_.” The omega covered her mouth as she gasped, “I just fucked things up, didn’t I.”

“Yeah.” Gabe’s face turned stony, “Yeah, you did. Better scoot, red.”

“Shit, _shit_ , I’m sorry!” She scurried out of the room, and if he didn’t know any better, he could have sworn she _locked_ the door behind her in the harrowed escape.

It looked like Sam wanted to _snap_ , wanted to admonish him, but no words came out of his mouth. Instead, his pale face changed to a look of panic, of fear and-

“Woah, woah, Sam, you look like you’re gonna bolt. I’ll tell you, all right? Just _relax_ , and eat.” He grabbed the man’s arm, to try and center him before he could hastily get up and head for the hills. “I didn’t know if that was something I should tell you about or-”

“She was _my_ _problem_ , why the _fuck_ wouldn’t I have the _right_ to know?!” He finally did _snap_.

“Sammy. I get it. But it didn’t affect you directly, it-”

“You have five minutes, and I‘m leaving. Explain.”

\---------

Everything was a blur of traveling down hallways, shouting for his mate, and fighting - fighting against the arms keeping him away, until he was shoved and locked into a nondescript room with nothing but a table and chair. Dean roared, and punched his fist against the drywall... because they took him _away_.

He tried to calm down, he _really_ did.

The reasonable part of his brain told him he was acting irrationally. He was stupid to make a scene (and _continue_ to make a scene, in public, no less) and act like an animal.

But... _The animal had taken over_.

He grabbed the back of the chair, and threw it against the door with all his might, but instead of breaking, like he’d wished, it was a _stupid_ kind of _plastic_ that just ricocheted and clattered to the ground.

He _needed_ to _be_ with his alpha.

He _needed_ his alpha.

_Now_.

“Fuck!” Dean cursed, and collapsed onto the floor, dropping his head between his knees and catching his breath. “Calm down. Calm down, this isn’t you,” he repeated to himself, but the heat _wasn’t_ cooling.

His body _wasn’t_ cooling.

It had a mind of its own, and it wanted to kick and scream until he broke down all the walls surrounding him and he found his way back to Cas.

Dean wasn’t exactly sure why they hadn’t sedated him, because if _he_ were the orderlies, he would have grabbed the nearest needle and _jammed it into his neck_. He wished they had. He didn’t want to be seen like this, didn’t want to _feel_ like this, because the impulses were uncontrollable. He’d never been around an alpha during his rut while _he_ was in heat. Was _this_ the kind of mania it caused? _No_ , it was because of _Cas_. It was _his_ want, his _need_ of _Cas..._  only amplified to the utmost degree. He couldn’t even attempt to touch himself, to satisfy the hunger in his body, because it was telling him he needed the energy to _escape_.

He needed to _get out of here_.

Dean stood up again and charged for the door. He grabbed the handle, even though he knew it was futile and yanked it back and forth, pulling with all his might. This was a place _specializing_ in locking people up if need be, only second to an _actual prison_. He didn’t have anything with him to pick the lock, they always did a pat down on visitors day to make sure they didn’t have anything shady to give the residents and, _really_? Why the _hell_ would Dean ever assume he needed something to pick a lock while visiting his mate in rehab?

This was a joke.

Out of _anything_ that could have happened, he never imagined getting _himself_ into lock down.

Fuck.

\---------

Cas had been tugging insistently at his hair for so long, he was surprised he hadn’t pulled out clumps. He told himself Dean was fine, but he wouldn’t believe it, until he saw it for himself. He kept yelling out in the empty room, demanding to see his omega, and of course, was answered with silence. What was going to happen? They had to have dealt with patients experiencing peaks of their cycles here before. Hell, he knew there was a special wing dedicated to it, but he also knew it was usually in solitude. After all, everyone had dealt with a heat or rut on their own before. They didn’t always have someone there.

But they _couldn’t_ separate him and Dean, now that they had been _together_ , could they? Especially since _his omega was in heat_ , every instinct told him he needed to _take care_ of him, be with him, do _everything_ in his _power_ to...

No. They _couldn’t_.

He would undoubtedly go _insane_.

Who knew what it was doing to Dean.

There was a knock at the door, and a nurse slowly opened it with four orderlies surrounding her.

Cas nearly laughed out loud. It was going to take _a lot more than four_ to keep him away from his-

“Mr. Novak, please remain calm. If you can do that, we will return you to your mate. Can you do that?”

And just like that, Cas was the image of a pup in obedience school. It was like the carrot suddenly appeared in front of him. “Yes, yes, _anything_.”

“You brother okay'd you two spending the duration of your rut and your mate's heat together. It’s protocol that we still check in on you, and monitor, if need be. Are you in agreement, to these terms?” She asked in her professional, but slightly wary, voice.

After all, she had witnessed him fight, tooth and nail, before he’d been thrown into the room.

“Of course, take me to him. Take me to Dean, _now_.”

\-------------

The omega _really_ shouldn’t have entertained the idea about sedatives, because after a sassy nurse held the trigger of a syringe while she walked along side him to the room that promised to lead to Cas, the _last_ thing Dean needed now was to be dropped like a rag doll. He tried not to run, because the nurse was watching his every move and he was close now, _so close_. He would smell the lingering scent of his mate, who had walked down this _same_ hall not long ago, and he knew this _wasn’t_ a lie. Cas was _there_ , he was _there_ -

“All right, Dean. We’ll lock the door behind you two. There will be an intercom system for anything you need, you just ring in a nurse and they will help you out. It’s a similar layout to the residence quarters here, a bedroom, bathroom included-”

“I don’t give a fuck, _open the damn door_!”

She didn’t flinch at his colorful language, just sighed, and did as she was ordered. She would be glad when she didn’t have to deal with these two _unexpected problems_ soon. Dean didn’t even register the door shutting behind him, because the smell of his mate was _overwhelming_.

Cas was there, _right in front of him,_ and his scent quickly turned from excessive worry, to _excitement_ in the blink of an eye.

Then it was a free for all.

Dean launched from where he’d been speechless in the doorway, and tackled his alpha to the bed. If he’d thought his want and craving for Cas had been intense before, it was _nothing_ compared to this. He’d never felt more like the _primal_ _animal_ they’d evolved from, until right _now_. He clawed at Cas’ clothes. The alpha ripped his shirt off with his fucking _teeth_ and nipped rough bite marks as soon as his flesh was exposed.

The omega never knew it was even _possible_ to tear denim, _until he did_ , but he would wait until later to be impressed with himself. He was full of need, of this _impossible, demanding_ need, that was emphasized by the way his boxers clung, soaked, to his skin, as Cas made quick work of those. He was too far gone to be embarrassed, his ass and backside so coated with slick, that when his alpha grabbed him, to pull him closer, he nearly lost his grip on Dean's rear.

The devilish grin on Cas’ face made it all worth it, as he groaned, “So wet for me, Dean. Fuck, I need to be inside you _now_.”

The omega leaned down to kiss the fuck out of Cas, while the alpha took control and shoved Dean onto his back. There was the slight tang of blood, as Dean bit Cas’ lip _hard_ , when he felt the drag of two fingers pushed inside him. He needed more. He need _so much more_. He needed to quell the hunger in his body, do _something_ to alleviate the burn... his mate could fix him... his mate could make him complete-

Cas gasped as the other man’s hand wrapped around his cock, and started pumping. He didn’t hold back, because he knew the closer he worked Cas, the less control he would have - the quicker he would _fuck him already_. The alpha knew this too, and tried to squirm out of Dean’s grasp, as he worked in another finger but Dean followed his hips, not letting Cas escape.

“Dean-” he warned in a low growl, “Do you have any idea-”

“Do _you_  'have any idea' how bad I’m craving your knot?” He easily cut him off, and swiped at the base of Cas‘ cock, where it was already starting to form. Dean  _wouldn't_ let him go - _wouldn't_ let him _tease today_.

“Wanna make sure you’re ready-” the alpha’s voice was rough and wrecked with lust, “since I plan on fucking you raw, _over and over_ , the next few days. Need you stretched, gonna fill you so full, Dean.”

He shuddered, as Cas pulled away from his hand and twisted in a fourth finger, while descending down Dean’s body (effectively out of Dean’s grasp - which he cursed loudly about) to suck the head of his cock. The omega arched off the bed, Cas finding his prostate, and relaxed his throat so Dean could thrust all the way in.

“Jesus!” He writhed and thrust up again, this mate eagerly deep-throating his length, while he nailed his prostate again. “ _Cas_ , Cas... Need, fuck, _please_.”

This was _unfair_ , it was completely and _utterly unfair._ He was coming apart at the seams and didn’t know how much more he was going to be able to take. His mate knew his body, inside and out by now, and how he had so much control in the face of the hormones completely devouring them...? Dean had _no_ idea. Oh yeah, maybe it was that love thing? Cas would never hurt him, he wanted to take care of him, above all. But now... _now_ he was ready. _Cas_ knew it too.

He _didn’t_ sensually kiss up his body, or give him _time_ to breathe, he was just _there_.

Pushing Dean’s legs apart, gnawing at his throat and teasing his dick over the omega's dripping wet hole. The animal inside Dean was on fire, rocking his hips forward in a silent _plea_ , as his hands flew to Cas’ back, and his nails raked across the muscled flesh. He knew he wasn’t going to have to beg, because the smell of thirst and desire was tingling in his nostrils.

Cas slid inside him with one, long thrust and bit down on his collar bone when he was all the way in. Dean’s body clenched around his cock, and one of his legs instantly wrapped around his waist to feel him and grind into him, needing to feel him as _deep_ as he could get. The alpha butted his head against Dean’s chin, forcing him to expose his neck, as he drew out, and thrust back in.

As soon as the expanse of Dean’s neck was showing, the hunger and primal need in Castiel kicked in, and he started pounding him relentlessly. The pace was rough, brutal, and _exactly_ what both of them _needed_. Dean didn’t know whether to whimper from Cas’ teeth scraping against the mating bite, or grunt in time with the ruthless thrusts, as his cock smoothly fucked in and out of him. His breathing was labored, and he whined when the knot began rubbing against his rim.

So close now... _He was so close_. Close to the completion, the perfect moment of bliss when they were tied together and he was filled with his mate’s cum. He wanted it, he wanted to work for it too-

He kept time with the pace, lifting his hips in a way that drove Cas crazy and tugged on his knot in _just_ the right way once it was inside. They were a sweating, grinding mess of limbs, moans and fervor, by the time Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock. The bare spark of touch, without even applying friction, had him shouting and cumming on both their bodies.

The sight, smell and feel was more than enough to have Cas spilling into his omega's body, with the strength of an orgasm he couldn’t remember feeling before. He couldn’t stop thrusting, even when they became slower and shallow, with Dean shuttering into the touch underneath him. The omega smiled up at him, wiping the dampness from his brow as he simply stared at Cas, thoroughly pleased and sated.

“Hot damn,” he mumbled out, even though his mouth was as dry as a desert, “I hope someone was ‘monitoring’ that because that... Was awesome.”

“An exhibitionist now, are we?” The alpha teased and pecked his lips, “I’d like to keep you to myself.”

“I’m all yours.”

\----------

Charlie _knew_ she had fucked up. She was normally (dare she say it) _fantastic_ at keeping secrets, which was why her friends never had a problem confiding in her. But the way Sam stormed out through the front doors of the bar? She _knew_ she had made a _huge_ mistake. If she didn’t get fired over intercepting an emergency phone call, there was always _this_. Shit.

However, Gabriel aptly ignored her.

He was _stewing_ , his scent was  _off_  in a way that she’d never smelled on him before. It wasn't just  _her_ finely-tuned nose that picked up on it, _everyone_ noticed. Which was even more distressing.

She huffed once she was far enough away no one would hear her, because, _yeah_ , she’d been witness to the angst surrounding her lately. She just never knew she would be the _cause_ of it. How would she apologize? Was there a card that said ‘Sorry I blew your cover with your boyfriend over his druggie ex-girlfriend you threatened?’

Charlie could always _make_ one.

It was the thought that counted, right?

She knew she had to do _something_.

Gabe had been so damn _happy_  (well, Gabe always _seemed_ happy, but it was usually hallow) with Sam, and things had been working out for him for the first time in, like, _ever_ , and she had gone and opened her big mouth. She was just so giddy over Cas and Dean being together, him not having to worry about being knocked up, Ruby being out of the picture that she’d just _assumed_ everything was fine and dandy and word-vomited all over the place.

Jo elbowed her in the side as she was wiping down a table, “Trouble in alpha paradise, I take it?”

“It’s totes my fault,” Charlie groaned, “I need to start looking for another job. Or go into hiding. Gabe’s scary when he’s mad, and I don’t think they’ll ever be able to find my body after he gets me alone.”

“Yeah, I’d head for the border, if I were you,” the blonde stuck out her tongue. “But, really? What could have pissed Sam off _that_ _much_ , you’d have to go off the grid?”

“Dude, I’ve spilled too many secrets for one day.” She scoffed and then raised an eyebrow, “Do you have Sam’s number? I may need to play intervention. If he’s anything like Dean, I feel like cornering him and attacking him with _feelings_ may be the way to go.”

“You get away with that with _Dean_?” Jo honestly looked baffled. “Yeah, I can give you his digits. But don’t tell Gabe, he’ll be pissed you’re sticking your nose into it. Then you _really_ may find yourself six feet under.”

“Sticking my nose into things is what I do best,” she flashed a cheeky grin, “But I know when to be sneaky. And that’s right about _now_. Hopefully... I can fix this mess.”

“Yeah... _Hopefully_. Gabe’s a _nightmare_  to be around when he’s pissed. Or, even _worse_ \- depressed,” Jo quickly scrolled through her phone and pulled up Sam’s contact information. “He’s either gonna take it out on us, or be drunk at the bar in T minus one hour. Or start playing _Adele_.”

“I hope it’s the latter. Think he’ll forgive me if I mix him up a Sex on the Beach?”

“Nope. Since you cockblocked him and all, that'd be a slap in the face.”

“Oh god, you're right. I'm seriously off my game today. If Gabe doesn't shoot _me_ , I'm gonna shoot _myself_.”

\---------

It may have been because he was half-delirious, covered in sweat and buzzing from the sex hormones. However, one snort turned into giggles, which tickled his alpha's ribs, and then a full-blown laughing fit that caused Cas to raise an eyebrow, while a smile appeared on his face.

“What’s funny?” His voice was pleasure-drunkenly gruff as he asked, and poked Dean in the side.

“This. Us. All the fuckin’ shit I’ve been freaking out about over the last week. God, it’s a _joke_ , dude.” He collapsed onto his back, pulled Cas over - who willing obliged - and curled up on his chest. “I thought. Well... I guess my heat was holding off and waiting for _you_. Scared the crap out of me.”

“Hmm?” His brow furrowed as Cas titled his chin up and looked confused.

“ _Holding off_.” Dean emphasized, “ _Waiting_. For _you_.”

“Oh!” Cas’ eyes lit up in understanding, “You thought you were pregnant!”

“The fuck? _That’s_ the reaction I get?!” Dean demanded, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck and shaking him, teasingly but-almost-not.

“What?” Cas nipped at the arm closest to his mouth, “I wouldn’t want you to ‘freak out,’ but would it really have been a terrible thing?”

His eyes were honest and imploring, and Dean felt his heart skip a goddamn beat. There were a _million_ reasons why he had every right to be a _mess_ over it, but when Cas said it simply like that, with those dumb baby blues and innocent expression Dean melted. Just fucking _melted_. Wait. Did that mean that Cas-?

Dean didn’t want to think about this right now, so he quickly deflected the best way he knew how:

“Well, yeah, wouldn’t wanna spend a trimester without my baby daddy. That’s just _rude_ ,” he flicked Cas in the ear before kissing the top of his head, “Who’d be there to hold my hair while I’m puking my guts out in the morning?”

Cas nodded in understanding, “I suppose you have a point there.”

_Dean_ knew that _Cas_ knew that he’d _avoided_ the question. And there was a little niggling feeling in his gut that he _shouldn’t_ have. He wasn’t sure why. This wasn’t something he had planned on talking about anytime soon, and if it hadn’t been for that _damn scare_ , there’d be no way in _hell_ he’d ever find himself ... But he did anyway.

“Do you want pups, Cas?”

“I-” There was an answer on the tip of his tongue, but he seemed to reconsider it, noting Dean’s hesitancy early. It was painfully _obvious_ he revised whatever he was going to say to - “I want whatever you want.”

“I asked _you_ ,” Dean huffed, nuzzling the man with his cheek. “There’s no wrong answer. But _your_ opinion.”

“It’s that obvious, then?” His voice was hushed, while he shifted on the omega’s chest. “I want _everything_ with you, Dean. Everything in the world, and I believe that _includes_ pups.”

“Sappy alpha,” he chuckled, and accepted Cas’ hand when he laced their fingers together. “All right.”

“All right? Does that mean that...?”

“ _Slow down_. We’re concentrating on _you_ for a while, right? Your health, your recovery, the works. We don’t wanna throw anything else in the mix until we’re ready. Already kinda,” Dean blushed a little, remembering how they’d made a scene in front of everyone during their visitors day, “threw a wrench in the mix, since we’re horn balls and can’t keep it in our pants.”

“That’s _hardly_ our faults and-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Dean couldn’t help but laugh, because the whole scenario was so hopelessly _them_. “Hope there weren’t any kids in the audience.”

“Their parents may have to rush explaining sex-ed to them. It’s good to educate at a young age these days.” Cas squeezed Dean’s hand, and he could feel him smile against his chest.

“Oh _god_. I’m scared to think what _we’d_ be like as parents. Maybe it _is_ good we hold off.”

“You’ll be perfect,” Cas lifted himself enough to crawl up Dean’s body. He hovered over his lips, and before he kissed him, whispered, “You’re _already_ perfect.”

“Shut up.”

He didn’t mean it, but his damn mate anyways knew how to catch him off guard and embarrass the hell out of him. Not in a bad way but... _There_ those fucking butterflies were _again_. And maybe it was because, when Cas said that, he _believed_ him. He was the only person in the world who could convince Dean that, yeah, maybe he would be good at something like that. As long as he had Cas with him, everything would work out all right in the end. Crazy, how he could make Dean believe.


	16. Chapter 16

When looking at the big picture, Dean and Castiel’s cycles had - indeed - _synced_. But as far as _details_ went, the waves of heat that hit Dean (or the uncontrollable rut hormones which rushed through Cas) weren’t as _picture-perfectly together_ as they _could_ have been. Which made this bout rough. Really, really rough. If Dean thought it was ever possible to die from too much sex, _this_ would be the time and the place. Their peaks were all over the place, and it was hard to find _time_ to even catch their breath.

On the bright side, at least there were medical professionals around to revive Dean, if he had a heart-attack or a stroke? Oh, and the bright side of dying from _sex_. There were worse ways to go...

The two were checked on every so often. A nurse would loudly knock on the door to bring them a meal and make sure they (more specifically, _their patient_ , Cas) were doing all right. Sometimes... it really looked like it was taking a toll on the alpha. This wasn’t new to Dean, he had seen Cas show signs of withdrawals before - first hand - at least the nurse was talking to him about it, and gave him something _actually prescribed_ to help with it this time around. Or it could have been a _vitamin_ , Dean would never know. When Cas was having ‘checkups’ with the staff, he felt like he was stepping on toes and immediately retreated into the bathroom to hop in the shower.

After all, he knew Cas would be there shortly.

Like clockwork, right around the time Dean was rinsing the shampoo from his hair, the man walked into the room and started stripping his clothes. The omega washed the last of the suds off, before moving out of the way to give Cas some space to join him. He smiled, as his eyes studied the alpha’s body and picked apart all the hickeys, bruises and little nips he had created against the tanned flesh. It made him giddy, and the heat begin to _tingle_ through his body, and shot, like a rocket, straight to his dick. Here they went again…

“How’s Nurse Betty today?” Dean teased, annoyed with his traitorous body - to which Cas tilted his head at reference, but shrugged off.

“The same as always. Unhappy I dismissed her so quickly to see my mate in the shower,” his hands glided along Dean’s biceps, “But if she had a mate this enticing, perhaps she would understand.”

He shivered under the hot spray of the water as Cas gazed at him hungrily. He _barely_ touched him. Just teasing _caresses_ that slid across his shower-slick skin, and he watched the omega's every response. Cas would trail his finger tips along his neck, but hover _over_ the mating bite… would trace his fingernails over his chest and barely _graze_ his nipples. His hands would lower enough to cup his ass, but he wouldn’t just _go for it_. And Dean's body was throbbing with need in no time - cock hard and slick flowing. Which had Cas smirking at him, knowingly and proud of himself.

With a glare, Dean went to smack Cas out of the way, so he could get under the shower spray (since the asshole was teasing him and hogging all the hot water) but he found himself with his back pushed against the cold tiles instead. Cas _finally_ had his body pressed against him, every inch of their flesh connecting but he was still _observing_ , his eyes shadowed dark with lust. Dean grunted, much more high-pitched than he had wanted, and moved his head to kiss him - but Cas _dodged_.

“You’re so beautiful, Dean,” he casually stated, using one of his knees to spread the omega’s thighs while he gripped his forearms tight against the wall. “I love seeing you like this.”

“Less seeing, more doing, pal,” he growled, not amused by being denied a make-out session.

With a downright _evil_ grin, Cas dodged his mouth _again_  and squeezed the grip on his arms, raising them until they were eye-level. “You like it when I’m in control, don’t even get mouthy.”

“ _Your_ mouth could be doing better things than _talking_ right now,” Dean teased back, rolling his hips against Cas’ rock-hard erection.

He bit his lip to keep his resolve, while he shifted his pelvis enough to guide his cock between Dean’s thigh’s. He was gentle - thrusting into the space beside the omega’s balls and his thigh. The head of his cock reached _just far enough_ to feel the coating of slick that was leaking from Dean’s needy hole. Combined with the shower, the wet noise created from every lazy drag was driving Dean _insane_. He could feel the heat radiating between his legs, and if he could just hop up on Cas’ dick, he _would_. But Cas didn’t look like he was letting him go anytime soon. And this was one of those _annoying_ times, when _Dean’s heat was in full fucking swing_ , and Cas was actually in _control_. Which meant Cas was going to take advantage of the situation and show no mercy.

Castiel’s eyes darted down to watch his slow, languid thrusts, and the desperate swivels of Dean’s hips searching for friction - _desperate_ for pleasure and  _not getting enough_. Just when Dean thought he was going to get pity, Cas leaned forward to simply swipe his tongue across his lower lip, but _not_ kiss him, _dammit_. By now, Dean’s body was completely against him. He was struggling for freedom where Cas was restraining him, and trying to spread his legs wider, in _hopes_ he could _force_ Cas to break.

It didn’t look like that was happening anytime soon.

However, Castiel  _did_ ease up on his grip, not wanting to bruise his mate while he was squirming. Dean eagerly took the opportunity to yank away. When he tried to dart down and rearrange Cas’ cock _himself_ , he was reprimanded immediately. With Cas pulling away all together.

Dean would have tackled him, if they weren’t in a damn  _shower_ and it could have ended in someone breaking their neck. So he did the next best thing.

He snarled and jumped out of the shower to grab a towel, ignoring Castiel’s questioning eyes as he dried off. He wadded up the damp cloth, and tossed it on the ground before announcing, “Since you’re being a tease, I’m gonna be fucking _myself_ in the bedroom now. Take your sweet, sweet time, alpha.”

He admitted, he _did_ stomp out. But wasn’t an alpha supposed to take care of their omega in heat? Not get them all turned on and then fail to deliver. He knew, rationally, Cas would _always_ deliver, but this wave of heat was hitting him _hard_ and if _he_ had to do something about it, so be it. Plus, he _knew_ he’d lure he mate out in no time flat, giving him a line like that.

As Dean fell back to their ‘medical grade bed,’ he heard the shower _immediately_ turn off, and _knew_ he was winning. His hand wrapped around his cock and stroked himself loosely, needing _some_ kind of pressure until Cas got his ass in here and did his _job_. God, he wanted that knot. He’d dried himself well enough, coming out of the shower, but there was _no_ keeping the wetness from between his legs. And as Cas marched out from the bathroom, the scent of arousal coming off him in _waves_ , he could feel himself _leaking_ and _ready_.

He quirked a grin to his alpha, as he thrust into his fist and asked, “Decided to join?”

The response was a low growl, as Cas crawled on the bed towards him and made himself comfortable between Dean’s legs. He kissed and nipped him from the tips of his toes, all the way up, until his tongue was tasting the dripping slick on his thighs and lapping greedily. Cas batted his hand away, and replaced it with his own, pumping Dean’s cock. The omega's back arched off the bed, when two of Cas’ fingers dragged over his hole, but didn’t dip in. “Cas, c’mon-” he was breathless while Cas was taking his time - no matter _how_  aroused his scent was.

He sped up the rhythm he was working on Dean’s dick and leaned forward to suck the precum off the head. Then _finally_ , he leaned up and kissed Dean. He could taste himself on Cas’ lips, the mess of cum and slick, it was like the alpha wanted to devour _every_ part of him, and kissed his mouth hungrily. He climbed on top of him, trapping both their erections between their bodies while tugging Dean’s lower lip with his teeth.

They rocked together, and the fever inside Dean was nearing a boiling point, when he demanded, “Cas, knot me, already!”

Castiel shut him up with another sloppy kiss, and _finally_  reached down to _do something about it_.

The thick length of Cas’ cock slid right inside him - Dean’s hole was dripping and ready for his mate. The omega moaned loudly, and writhed against him, needing him to _move_ , needing him to get on with it. Cas nodded, and didn’t hesitate to adjust where he was crouched, until he was finally able to start fucking into Dean’s body like the omega _needed_. _Finally_.

Dean’s arms wrapped around Cas, and his hips rolled forward into each and every one of the thrusts, finally getting that _deep_ and _whole_ feeling he craved. God, he needed it, he was so close already, after all that teasing and bullshit Cas was trying to pull and-

“Dean, you will not cum until I say you can,” Cas growled into his ear, and Dean’s heart skipped a beat.

Were they _still_ playing this game?!

Before he could snap something, Cas nipped his jaw, “I’ll fill you up, _so full_ of my cum and _stretch you_ with my knot,” he punctuated his words with harsh thrusts, “And only _after_ , will I let you finish.”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and gasped harshly, “Fuck you, Cas-”

He chuckled, which was cut short by a gasp as he felt his knot already forming and swelling along Dean’s entrance. The omega’s mind was _panicking_ , it was an order from his alpha - a _stupid_ order, but an _order_ none the less - but his body was torn and on the edge _already_. Now the feeling of his knot working its way inside him was- Cas gripped the base of Dean’s cock, as he thrust in _harder_ and _faster_. Dean wanted to scream, he was teetering, his mind and body conflicting as his alpha fucked into him, and he didn’t know if he _could_ -

Cas moaned loudly, and the omega could _feel_ the heat rush inside him. The _pressure_ of the knot, grazing his prostate, he wanted to cry, he was on a hair-trigger, and the _noises_ Cas was making as he came inside was… Dean bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, as Cas’ thrusts grew lazy, and his body relaxed. But _Dean_ wasn’t relaxed, he was freaking out. He felt it, just like Cas had said, he felt _so full_ , unintentionally preening because he'd _pleased_ his alpha, but _Dean still_ wanted _more_ , he wanted it _now_ , he _needed_ -

“So good,” Cas licked Dean’s lips, noticing the way the man’s knuckles had gone completely white from grabbing the blankets along side the desperate expression on his face. So he gave him a crooked smile, and rolled his hips, “Cum with me, Dean.”

The alpha barely needed to move and Dean didn’t be need to told twice - he was grinding against Cas’ knot, raising his own hips to pull his mate deeper inside him. That didn’t mean Cas refused to help. The reckless desire of the omega was met with eager hips - Cas braced Dean in a tender hold while he gave him just what he’d been _begging_ for.

Dean cried out, as he _finally_ grasped the release he’d been chasing, and Cas pumped him full, spilling into his body again. His hearing went all fuzzy, and his eyes blurred a bit, but the heavy weight on Dean’s chest, moving up and down with every deep breath, made him _happy_.

Somewhere in all the chaos, Dean managed to loop all his limbs around Castiel’s body like a goddamn _octopus_ , and when he finally relaxed, they unraveled... ungracefully, one by one. Cas didn’t like this, because he quickly grabbed Dean’s arms, and put them back when they’d been, and then nuzzled into Dean’s neck.

The omega laughed at the alpha's behavior, and had to clear his throat before grumbling, “I hate you.”

“Liar.” Cas called him out, and pressed a lazy kiss to his cheek.

“I’m gonna get you back, you know,” Dean threatened but pulled his mate closer, because that was a pretty awesome orgasm. “You better watch it.”

“Mm, I look forward to it.”

\--------------

Gabriel was never really one for drowning his sorrows. He had witnessed, first hand, the way looking for escapes tended to lead to people’s downfalls. That’s why his brother was in the mess he was in now. No, Gabe was more of a _celebratory_ drinker, and this was _no_ cause to celebrate. He hadn’t heard from Sam in _three days_ , since he’d stormed out of his office after _not quite_ being able to divulge the information about Ruby.

Which was why, Gabriel’s house smelled like a fucking gingerbread house.

He was stress-baking.

And he was running out of Tupperware _and_ counter space.

He cursed loudly, as his oven-mitt slipped a little and he felt the heat from the cookie sheet nip at his wrist, before he unceremoniously sent it clattering to the stove top. He cursed from the burn, but congratulated himself from saving this batch from the floor. He’d already accidentally dumped three others. And he was not a stress- _cleaner_ , so that sucked, still having a coat of crumbs and frosting littering the linoleum.

Gabe huffed a breath, and sat down at the kitchen table while he looked at the half-full bowl of dough he still had to bake. He was frustrated. So goddamn frustrated.

Feelings, apologizes and shit were never his forte. If someone cared enough to talk, they’d talk. He never initiated it. He let the bygones be bygones, and if it was _important_ , it’d work itself out.

Only thing was…

_Sam_ was important.

The _most_ important thing in his life, as luck would have it. And he had _no idea_ how to go about handling it.

He didn’t want to harass him, he wasn’t going to be that boyfriend who texted and called him obsessively over and over, because… that just wasn’t who Gabriel was. He wanted to give him his space, and as much as he knew Sam was a talker, he hoped he would come around soon. But… it had been three days. Wasn’t that enough time to cool off?

Was Sam waiting for _him_ to make a move? Was this a test?

Gabe wanted to break something. His alpha hormones were going crazy with aggression and the unresolved angst was eating him alive. There wasn’t a single way he could get it out. He just wanted everything to be better…

He eyed his phone on the table and slowly picked it up. He scrolled through his contacts until it hovered over Sam’s name.

Goddammit. He may as well grow some balls and quit acting like a child out of ‘pride’ or some bullshit.

Because when it came down to it… he missed him. Really bad. And, even if he wasn’t going to say it out loud, the ‘L’ word was tickling the back of his brain, _screaming_ at him _that_ was the reason why he was freaking out so badly. So… he finally pressed ‘call.’

He exhaled sharply as the ringing noise filled his ear, and counted his own heartbeats, which were _louder_ than the rings.

As they dragged on and on, unanswered, Gabe felt his heart _sink_.

Soon, he got Sam's voicemail.

He immediately hung up. And slammed his phone back on the table.

The bowl of dough was still _glaring_ at him, so he went back to work, trying to block out the fact that, yeah, Sam _was_ ignoring him. And yeah, it hurt. It hurt _a lot._

\--------

Seeing Gabriel’s name light up on his cell phone, and not answering it was one of the hardest things he had to do in a while. But he wasn’t ready. He was still trying to get his head right, and figure out where _he_ was before he could figure out where _they_ were. It was funny, Sam thought, the hardest part about not answering the call was just the fact that Gabe had _called_. He _never_ called. He just texted, at random. Or _showed up._

That was a once-in-a-blue-moon, hell-is-freezing-over scenario right there. And Sam _ignored_ it.

He cursed himself and hoped he’d left a voicemail, because… he missed his voice.

The longer he stared at the phone, the more his hope died.

But then… the screen lit up.

However, it wasn’t from _Gabe_. It wasn’t a  _voicemail_. It was a text - from an _unknown_ number.

One that simply read:

_Whattup bitch!_

Sam frowned. It couldn’t be from Dean. He obviously had his brother’s number and his brother was currently- _nope_. He wasn’t even going to think about what his brother was doing. He was ’preoccupied’ and unable to text. So Sam, hesitantly, picked up his phone and sent a simple question back.

_Who is this?_

It had to be a wrong number. Who would have randomly greeted him like that, who wasn’t his brother? Even Gabe wouldn’t have-  The screen lit up, effectively putting his thoughts on hold.

_It’s Charlie, from your boy-toy’s bar. Sorry about trouble in paradise, but can we chat?_

Sam frowned and replied:

_We are chatting._

Her fingers must’ve flew expertly over the touch screen, because in no time, he was reading:

_Hey, I messed something up, and I wanna fix it, all right? Gabe’s been miserable, that makes working at the bar miserable, I bet you’re miserable so let’s get over it and move on, ok? Dean told me you’re all about the girl talks, so coffee tonight. I’ll send you the address._

Sam’s frown deepened even more, as the icon indicated she was still typing, and then an address popped up, along with the threat of:

_I know where you live. Don’t make me break in like I’ve done to your brother._

And, all right, Sam _knew_ that Charlie had surprised Dean like that before, so he wasn’t taking his chances. He shook his head with a deep sigh and sent her back a quick confirmation before he stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. That was something he had been neglecting, in his stewing and general bad mood throughout the day. If he was being blackmailed into leaving his house, he may as well look presentable.

\-------

Dean thanked god no one died from the amount of amazing linked-heat-rut sex they ended up having by the time their cycles were finally winding down. Apparently, biology was _awesome_ like that, and when one of them was reaching exhaustion, the other’s body tuned in and calmed a bit too. Eventually (by the end, that was) they were synced up enough that their highs were together, as well as their lows.

_Finally_ , there was time for _cuddling_ , and _actual sleep_ by the end of the third day.

By the fourth day, Dean proclaimed to Cas everything was ‘rainbows and unicorns,’ to which he gave a pathetically adorable look of confusion, and they ended up in a casual make-out session and then slowly made love.

_That’s_ one thing Dean would never get tired of. Even if everything _was_ hot and heavy, and hormone _induced_ , they’d still manage a good balance between rough animal sex and actually have time for the sweeter stuff. No one could wipe the dumb smiles from their faces once Cas’ knot went down, after one such round. Even the knock on the door.

Both were grumbling, as they covered up, and Dean was the one who inevitably called to the nurse, “Come in!”

She did so, as cautiously as she had the last couple days, with a tray piled high with food. She walked across the room, schooling her expression despite the smell of overly-sexed, stale air, and set the tray down next to the bed. She asked Cas how he was doing, all the other stuff she did every day, but then she said something else that perked up _Dean’s_ attention.

“Wait, _what_?”

“Miss Tran was hoping you’d accompany Castiel to a therapy session before you leave. It will probably be later this afternoon, since your cycles are wrapping up and we will need to continue your mate's treatment,” she stated, using her professional voice.

“Like, couple’s counseling, or some shit? Are you watching us, and telling me there’s something wrong with our sex life and we need to see a specialist?” Dean challenged, with an eyebrow raised.

“She’s saying nothing of the sort,” Cas ran a hand through his omega’s hair and laughed. “It’s common for patients to visit the therapist with family members, or significant others through the process I just haven’t… gotten to that yet.”

“Oh.” Dean muttered, feeling dumb for a second. “Well, yeah. That’s fine, then.”

“Very good.” The nurse smiled, before heading to the door, “I’ll let her know you’ll be attending.”

After she shut the door, a moment of silence passed between them, and on any other day this would have been the time Dean excitedly dug into the food. But this _wasn’t_ that day. Because, _this_ was the day he was going to leave Cas. He _hated_ it.

Cas, noting the small signals of distress, wrapped his arms around Dean’s middle and dragged him back in the bed. He shimmied around, until the omega was resting, curled against his chest and continued running his hands through his hair. He hummed softly, before saying in a voice just above a whisper, “It’ll be fine, Dean.”

“I know-” he was quick to snap. “I just hate that I have to leave you. I know that I’ve been all gung-ho, yay rehab, but that doesn’t mean that I’m not gonna miss you. That I’m not gonna miss _this_.”

He nodded and kissed the crown of Dean’s head, “Soon, though. We’ve got the rest of the morning and afternoon?”

“Yeah, better make the best of it,” Dean flashed him a wicked grin, because he _was_ going to make the most out of whatever time he had with his mate.

\------

It didn’t take much to find Charlie, even cloaked in a beanie and scarf. Her red hair and enthusiastically waving hand made her stick out like a sore thumb. Sam barely managed a tight smile, as he crossed the small café to join her at a corner booth. He appreciated her choice, if he was going to be cornered himself, it would be best to do it in an area decently secluded from the rest of the establishment.

“So.” He crossed his arms, and then noticed there was a cup of coffee in front of him. “Is this mine?”

She shrugged, “Figured you’d be fussy, so I took the liberty of grabbing you one so you didn’t have to wait in line. I’m awesome like that.”

“Uh, thanks,” he _was_ thoroughly chilled from outside, and didn’t hesitate to grab the drink and take a sip. “You wanted to talk, so talk.”

“Sam,” she sighed, “I feel like a mega-jerk for word-vomiting where I shouldn’t have. I’m sure Gabe was gonna tell you about the ‘R’ word, but hadn’t gotten around to it, so you need to cut him some slack.”

“No. He _wouldn’t_ have,” the alpha grit his teeth, and tried to keep his words clipped and even. “Gabe only said what he _knew_ I was going to find out _anyway_. He would’ve gladly swept Ruby under the rug if he could've gotten away with it.”

“Would that have been so bad?” Her eyes were open and honest, “He cares about you, Sam. Why bring something up that’s gonna make you react this way? He took care of the problem, so you wouldn’t have to. That’s what people do for the people they love.”

“Don’t,” he raised his hand to stop her. “That has nothing to do with it. I had issues with Gabe over trust _before_ , so this goes a _long_ way back. It’s out of good intentions, yeah, but it _feels the same_. Did you know we broke up because he was too busy trying to make sure Cas wasn’t OD’d in a ditch somewhere, but just _let_ me believe he was being flaky and shady? And that was ‘taking care of the problem,’ and not telling me shit, and look how that turned out! This time, he was keeping something from me that _directly_ affected _me_. Something he shouldn’t have stuck his nose in to begin with, something-”

“Dude, Ruby was a threat to _Cas_ , that’s his brother, he doesn’t have to ‘ask permission’ to take care of something that could hurt his family!” Charlie spat out at him, keeping her voice low. “Sorry to be an asshole, but there was a reason Dean went to _him_ and not _you_. Cas is his mate. Gabe is Cas’ brother. Sucks that Ruby used to be _your_ problem but there was no reason you had to get dragged back into it. You’re a smart kid, Sam, but I don’t get how you’re not seeing that _this_  particular situation _never involved you_.”

Sam opened and shut his mouth a few times, before looking back down to the coffee in his hands.

“It was handled, Sam. Gabe put her in her place, like none of you could have, so what’s the problem? Really, dude?” She reached across the table and placed her hand on Sam’s wrist. “We’ve been through enough ups and downs, and even if I wiggled my way into your business _without_ your permission, it’s something I’m kinda good at. So you can talk to me.”

“I told you. I hate it when Gabe keeps things from me.”

“Then why don’t you just tell him that? I _know_ you haven’t been talking to him for the last few days. Trust me, when I tell you he’s _impossible_ at work. You’ve really done a number on him,” she chuckled a little. “You’re supposed to be the emotionally-superior Winchester, Sam. Don’t fail me now.”

“That what Dean told you?” Sam still wasn’t meeting her gaze. “I don’t know. It’s just got me thinking about so many things. Things that make me scared as shit. The fact that he _does_ have this hold over me… that he can make me feel like _this_. And I can’t read him. You know, he’s _never_ freaking serious, so how do I even know if he’s serious about _us_? I thought everything was different this time, like we were doing good, like we were in it for the long haul and then this comes around and reminds me… it’s _Gabriel_. And maybe it’s just going to end the way it ended before, and I should start picking up the pieces before it gets too-”

“Shut. Up.”

Sam’s eyes went wide, and he finally looked up at her.

“You know what I’m getting from all this?” Charlie looked _pissed_ , and Sam wouldn't even think rage was an emotion she was _capable_ of, if he wasn't seeing it for himself. “Yeah. You’re scared. But you’re in _love_. And first round sucked. But there was a _reason_ you came back to each other, right? If you really didn’t trust him, and you thought it was going to fail, _why did you bother_ to try again? Why would _he_ bother? You two idiots are head over heels for each other, and you need to take a page out of ‘Getting Your Head Out of Your Ass,’ by Dean and Cas and freakin’ step up. _None_ of this is an _excuse_. You’re looking for one, and you’re getting no sympathy from me, because love like that doesn’t come around often, and if you drop it because you’re worried about a few scrapes and bruises… you’re a douchebag.”

“Charlie,” one of Sam’s larger hands covered the small redheads as her words sunk in. “You’re right. I… _do_ love him. But what if that’s not _enough_?” He bit his lip and hesitated, “I know it’s dumb, but it’s like every little thing has been freaking me out, because when I’m with him, it makes _sense_. But it _shouldn’t_ , we have this past, we’re both alphas and who knows if-”

“Is that something you’re afraid of?” Charlie’s anger seemed to relax, and she tilted her head to the side as she asked. “Honestly?”

“A little?” He groaned, “I _am_ serious about Gabe. More than he knows. I-I’ve looked into alpha/alpha mating and I keep coming up with more negative shit, propaganda, porn, and _irrelevant_ information, _nothing_ that’s biologically-”

“Sam,” Charlie smacked her hand against his arm as he began to ramble. “You’re getting all worked up. I actually _know_ the answer to that, if you’re worried.”

“What?” His eyes grew a little wider. “What is it? _How_?”

“It’s fine, everything works out the same as it would with an alpha and omega, as long as your heart’s in it, it doesn’t matter what you are.” Her smile was sincere. “M-My mate and I were both omegas. And it was _just as real_ a mating as anyone got. If that’s really something you’re worried about, you don’t have to be.”

“Char…” He trailed off, but looked… lighter? Visibly lighter, like a weight had lifted off his shoulders. “I didn’t know that. You never… you never talk about it, so… but, uh. Thanks. If you ever need to, I’m here. I can’t help but wonder what happened with your mate? You don’t have to answer but-”

“She died.” It was quick, but Charlie felt the need to get it out. For some reason, she felt she _owed_ it to Sam.

“Oh, god, I’m sorry,” he squeezed her hands again, and wished she was closer so he could offer her more comfort. “The way you’ve always talked about it, and when Cas left Dean… you made it sound like you two had _parted_ ways, that you-”

“Were _left_?” She raised an eyebrow, “It was the same thing. Both hurt - a hell of a lot - but if the people I actually let in on the secret draw their own conclusions and think I was ‘an abandon omega’ they won’t wanna talk about it. And it still hurts. To talk about. So I usually let them think what they want.” Charlie looked like she was physically trying to shake off the sorrow from her body as she finished with, “Now do you understand _why_ I’m so persistent about you dipshits going after love when you have it? Some of us don’t get a _choice_ , and it’s just _taken_ _away_. So… don’t be dumb, all right?”

“Yeah.” Sam _finally_ understood, and everything in his mind _agreed_ now when he thought of Gabriel. And he needed to _fix_ it, like Charlie said. “Hey. I’m glad you have a knack for butting into people’s lives. Thanks.”

“No problemo. Just kiss and make up so I don’t dread going to work and Gabe doesn’t bake himself to death.”

“Oh, God. He’s on a baking binge?”

“Understatement. More like a baking _rampage_.”

“If he takes me back, I’m gonna gain twenty pounds.”

“Better you than me, bucko.”

\-------

Dean was fidgeting, as he was called into the room with Cas. He shouldn’t have been uncomfortable, he was supposed to be supporting his mate, and that was something he would _gladly_ do… but the idea of therapists and _himself_? _That_ was another story. He didn’t want _anyone_ poking around in his head, and _analyzing_ him, and he knew it was hypocritical, since his mate was all but tossed in here but… it was something he didn’t think _he_ was going to be a part of. Cas squeezed his hand, and then they were sitting side by side in front of a caring Asian woman.

When he scented Cas, the man seemed at ease - he knew the woman and he was comfortable enough, so Dean berated himself for freaking out. He needed to take a deep breath and _get with the goddamn program._

“Hello, Dean, I’m Linda, I’ve heard so much about you,” the woman reached out her hand, which Dean took a little too quickly.

_Freaking nerves_.

“Uhh, hopefully it’s mostly been good, but I’m almost positive I’m probably on the shit-list for causing a scene during visitor's day,” Dean paused, then added, “Twice.”

“You don’t do things half-assed, do you?” She looked amused, if anything.

“Nope. Not in my vocab, ma’am.” He gave her a direct nod, and smirked at his mate. “Just ask Cas, here.”

“Are you being inappropriate?” The alpha raised an eyebrow. “In front of my _therapist_ , Dean?”

“I’m _always_ inappropriate, don’t act like you’re shocked.”

“Not at all,” he nuzzled into his warmth, not ready to let him go yet. But he did have to remember, there was someone else in the room, “Linda, now that you’ve met Dean, what did you want to speak to us about?”

“To be honest, I’ve never saw a pair of true mates up close and personal, let alone in the capacity of being able to talk with them. It’s a very rare phenomenon, you two have.” She smiles brightly, “And now I understand what Castiel is fighting so hard for. It’s a beautiful thing.”

"Aww, shucks, doc,” Dean actually blushed, at her words.

“Amazing.” She mused under her breath, before opening her notebook and uncapping her pen, as Cas was used to her doing during their sessions. “Castiel, would you say your mate’s presence here has effected your progress in any way? Helped, hindered, put it on hold?”

Cas frowned while the wheels turned, “Helped. Every time I see Dean, no matter how difficult overcoming the addiction becomes, it just reminds me how _important_ this is. It reminds me how I want to be the best person I can be for him.”

If anything, Dean’s blush deepens, and he can’t take his eyes off the earnest way Cas speaks, the way he talks with his free hand, not wrapped around Dean. _He’s perfect. God, he’s perfect_. Dean’s heart swells thinking about it, and Cas said it right there. Every time he sees Cas… he falls more and _more_ in love with him, if that’s _possible_. The rest of the world fades away, and he can’t wait for him to be over and done with this. He wants to be selfish, he wants Cas back in his life all the time, he wants to be able to kiss him whenever he wants, to fall asleep next to him every night, he wants it _all_.

“I have nothing but confidence you’ll achieve success,” Linda says, after acknowledging Castiel’s response. “You two have a bright future, and this is a step to lay the ground work. What are your goals, after completing the program? Castiel has told me you both work at his brother’s bar, and that’s how you met?”

“Yep,” Dean chuckled at the memory, “Through… interesting circumstances. It was kinda a love hate thing on my part, that… well. Turned into _this_ ,” the omega shot Cas a goofy smile. “After? Shit, I don’t know. This has always been the one thing in our way - so we’re just focusing on that, ya know.”

“But _after_ that, Dean. You have to think about the future,” Linda urged him forward.

That made Dean gulp. Because _Cas_ was his future. But other than that… he hadn’t given it much thought. He hoped, _god he hoped,_ everything was going to work out here. Still, he was taking it one day at a time, and all that jazz. There were still so many bad memories, and apprehensions but talking about it like _this_? Actually thinking _ahead_?

Cas pulled him closer and brushed his nose against the omega's cheek, sensing Dean’s unease. “I may… finish my doctorate.”

“Cas?” Dean’s eyes went wide.

“I… want to give you the best life I can, Dean.” He admitted shyly, “It’d be silly for us to both work at a bar for _tips_ forever. And… I enjoyed my work, my direction in life before all this. I think I’d like to finish what I’ve started. Then we could do anything we wanted to do…”

The way he trailed off, unable to put words to it, left no question in Dean’s mind. “Family. You do wanna start a family,” and he turned his body to face his mate.

Linda, and the rest of the room, fell away. Dean’s entire focus was on Castiel, almost like he couldn’t believe Cas really saw himself _after_ all this. _Finishing_ all this. Although, that was stupid, because why else would he be there? But the admission took Dean’s breath away. “T-that’s great.” He cleared his throat, “I-I think that’s _awesome_ , Cas.”

“That’d be acceptable?” A small smile played on his face. “When you told me about… your _scare_ , I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. You told me you wanted me to be honest, and I am being honest. I really _do_ want a family with you, and I want to be able to be in a better place to give my all to you.”

“Don’t hate on working at the bar,” Dean laughed, but it had more to do with the warmth fluttering in his chest, than any offense taken. “Yeah. _Fuck yeah_ , that’s ‘acceptable,’ you idiot.”

The omega couldn’t hold back any more, he grabbed Castiel’s face with both hands and kissed him. He could never get tired of kissing him. His dumb alpha was being freaking _adorable_ and he couldn’t keep his mitts to himself anymore. He didn’t care who else was there, because _Cas_ was there. They had a _future_ , they _were_ going to work out, and for the first time, with Linda as their fuckin’ witness, Dean dared to give voice to the words, and speak them aloud. It finally felt real.


	17. Chapter 17

Gabriel was having a staring contest. He wasn’t sure if he was winning or not, because the bottle of whiskey in front of him was a very, very strong competitor. He had yet to break the seal on the bottle, he had merely snagged it from the bar after work, finally saying ‘fuck it’ because he had baked his hands blistered and raw. He couldn’t hold another cookie sheet if he tried, and the mess in the kitchen was the last thing he wanted to worry about. He needed to hire someone to clean that shit. 'Cause God knows, _he_ wasn't going to do it.

Four fuckin’ days.

Four fucking days of misery, and he had no idea what to do about it anymore.

Which was why he was _finally_ giving in and reaching for the fifth of dark liquid.

Instead of grabbing the cap and twisting, he gripped it by the neck and spun it around when he heard the lock to his front door click - _someone_ was in his house. He held the bottle up, high above his shoulder, as footsteps slowly echoed through the hallway, and _right_ into the living room.

“Wow. It _really_ smells like a bakery in here, Gabe.” Sam said with a sheepish smile, toying with the scarf around his neck, “Are we turning this into a bar fight? You about to shank me? I mean… uh, I probably deserve it.”

He couldn’t believe his eyes, and it took him a few blinks, before his arm relaxed and he realized he was still holding the glass bottle like a weapon. Gabriel huffed, “Ya don’t call, ya don’t write, and _then_ you don’t even _knock_?”

The tall alpha shifted between his feet, while he attempted to scent the air. He wasn’t sure if he was welcome or not, because Gabriel’s posturing had done little but taint the air with aggression. However, as soon as he used his _eyes_ instead of his _nose_ , and their gaze locked - Gabe practically threw the bottle down and he was on his feet and crossing the room. Gabriel wrapped his arms around him and yanked his frame down so he could bury his face in Sam’s neck.

Sam exhaled a deep sigh of relief and returned the hug with vigor, “So, am I allowed in?”

“Are you a fuckin’ idiot? Or a vampire? Of course, moose.” Gabriel tugged his coat off for him, and couldn’t help himself but wrap the fabric of Sam’s scarf in his fist and pull him in for a kiss. It was too tempting.

He _didn’t care_ if he was crossing boundaries. He didn’t care that they had to talk - if they still needed to ‘make up,’ - it had been _four days too long_ since he’d kissed his damn boyfriend and no one was telling him otherwise. And Sam didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. It was chaste and sweet, and ended much, much too quickly in _both_ their opinions, but Gabe had to take Sam’s outerwear and hang it up. He also needed to take a moment to get a grip on _himself_.

Once he returned from the coat rack in the hallway, and saw the alpha sitting with an awkwardly straight back on his couch, he rolled his eyes. All _his_ _own_ hesitation flew out the window, because it looked like _Sam_ was the one with things on his mind, and was working up the nerve to say his piece. Maybe Gabriel merely needed to listen? And he could do that. Gabe didn’t trust what he’d end up spewing if it was just  _himself_  with the proverbial microphone, anyway. He walked over and took a seat next to Sam, but left a full cushion between them to give the man space.

Even if they had a history, this was almost _new_ territory. Their previous fights had been ‘fuck and make up.’ They never really _solved_  problems. Obviously, things had changed. They were in too deep this time, they had to _work things out_ , or it would all go to shit. So Gabe had to restrain himself from crawling on Sam’s lap, diving into his mouth and/or down his throat and sit there like a good pup and wait for a tongue-lashing. Even if this was _way_ less fun - he'd make that sacrifice.

“I’m still kind of mad.”

All right, he’d excepted that.

“But I’m sorry for running out on you.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, because he didn’t think that was anything Sam needed to apologize for. “Sam, you don’t need to-”

“Just give me a second,” Sam finally fell back into the couch and took a deep breath. “I needed to think, it was shitty for me to take so long and I missed you. A lot. But… I get why you did it. But we can’t do this secret thing anymore. Like. _Ever_. You need to _tell_ me everything or else I don’t know if I can do it.” Sam wouldn’t make eye contact with Gabriel, and opted to look at his shoes instead. “Like I said. I missed you. Way too much. And… if we can’t fix this communication block bullshit, it’s gonna fuck me up. I… _god_. I don’t know if I can say it.”

Gabe took a chance, and placed his hand on Sam’s knee, but nothing more. He wanted to give him his _presence_ , but didn’t want to push him. This was something _Sam_ needed to say, and it wasn’t his turn to tell him an excuse or make a promise. Sam wasn’t done. So he offered, “You can try to say it?”

“This time… Gabe,” he dared to glance up at the other man’s face for a brief moment, before returning his focus to the ground. “I’m in this for the long haul. I don’t know where you stand, I don’t know if this is just _fun_ for you or what but this could be _it_ for me. And if you don’t want that, you need to tell me _now_ before I’m gone on you. Fuck, I’m _already_ gone on you. I love you, and I wanna be with you but-”

The only warning Sam had was Gabriel mumbling something like “fuck self control,” before he was being shoved back on the couch and had the shorter man pinning him down with his mouth glued to his. Gabriel kissed him breathless, his hands diving to cup Sam’s face so quick they made a slapping sound, but he didn’t care. Gabe was careful to rearrange them as carefully as possible, while his tongue licked the inside of Sam’s mouth and trailed the outline of his lips. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and, thank god, Sam’s hands _finally_ wrapped around his back.

Gabriel ducked his head to the side and dusted kisses along Sam’s jaw bone. He nipped his earlobe and whispered with a deep rumble, “ _Really_ , Sam?”

His eyes were wide, and he tried to jerk his head around to see Gabriel’s expression, but the alpha’s grip wouldn’t let him. “Really, _what_?!”

Sam could feel a smirk against the tender flesh of his neck, Gabriel teased, “For someone who’s so smart, you sure seem to miss the obvious.”

As soon as Gabe drew out the words - no matter how playfully - Sam started to get annoyed and huffed. Was he being mocked? Was Gabriel fucking with him? After all he said? He was getting distracted by arousal, by the easy way their bodies fit right back together, and _that_ wasn’t the point right now.

Immediately scenting Sam’s distress, Gabe took advantage of the grip he had through Sam’s hair and stuffed the man’s face into his neck. “Sammy, I love the fuck out of you. So you tell me - am I lying?”

He took in deep breaths of Gabriel’s scent and calmed down. Well, his _anger_ calmed down. His _heart_ fucking _sped up_ , ten fold, because he wasn’t fucking around at all. Yeah, there was the familiar tinge of arousal, and the innate smell Gabriel always carried, but something heavier, something sweet and _amazing_. Adoration. Devotion. Home. And the _terrifying_ but _alluring_ smell of _mate_.

“Shit…” Sam was panting because the connection was there.

_It was right there._

Had it _always_ been? Or had it been _created_? But now there was no doubt in his mind. It was then, Gabe pulled away, and stared - searchingly - into Sam’s eyes because he _still_ couldn’t get a read on him. He was all over the place, bouncing off the charts and freaking Gabriel out - well, _that_ was the understatement of the goddamn century. Not to mention, the fact that Sam’s eyes looked a little dewy and it scared the shit out of him too.

“Fuck, did I just break you?” Gabe nervously chuckled, because... he felt he _might_ have. Then the rambling began. “I’m sorry, too soon, I’ll uh get you some cookies to go or something? Didn’t mean to jump you, if that’s not what you wanted, we can talk more later I know it’s late and pffttt, now I think I need a cold shower but that’s life, so… uhh I‘ll just go do that now… Christ on a crack, I'm so awkward right now-”

Before he had the chance to pull away, Sam _growled_.

Actually _growled_ , and the noise went straight to Gabriel’s cock.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Sam ripped Gabriel’s body back down to him and gripped his hips. “God, Gabe. You asshole, how do you do this to me?”

“You’re impressed with _this_?“ Gabriel answered by grinding down on him, with a returned confidence (in record time), “Oh, I’m just getting started.”

\-------

Dean was drying off glasses and lining them up behind the bar when he heard a familiar voice call out to him, “Good morning, sunshine!”

“Heya, Charlie, it's almost night, but I guess I‘ll let that slide,” he wrapped the woman in a one-armed hug while he tossed the cloth to the side, and then properly hugged her, “How’s your week been?”

“Hah.” She rolled her eyes dramatically, “Let’s just say you didn’t miss much. Actually - I lied - you missed a lot, but it’s good you missed it, so kudos on that.”

“What do you mean?” Dean frowned and crossed his arms.

This was his first shift back and leaving Cas was hard. He fired off some texts, telling people he would be back for his shift, but then just showed up, figuring he could catch up then. Dean spent the day cleaning his apartment, throwing out expired food and moping from the initial loss of being without his mate. Needless to say, he was actually happy to work this night, since Charlie, Jo and Gabe (along with the plethora of regulars who always doted on him) would keep him plenty distracted. He figured if something was _wrong_ someone would have sent him a text back… _right_?

“Nothing at all!”

Charlie was suddenly picked up by the waist and spun around by Gabriel (who appeared out of nowhere) and yipped, “Gabe!”

“Impromptu dance party!” He announced, grabbing Charlie’s hand after giving her a heart attack. “You in?”

“You two made up.“ She narrowed her eyes, but accepted his hand, letting him spin her around, “ _Multiple_ times. I can still smell it on you!”

“You should be happy,” Gabe dipped her and wiggled his eyebrows, “Since youuu were almost F-I-R-E-D.”

“What?!” Dean’s eyes might as well have bugged out of his head. “What’s going on?!”

Charlie blushed, when she was properly vertical and hung her head. “Please don’t make me relive the dark times, Gabe. I’m already ashamed.”

“Don’t worry, Deano,” The alpha patted Charlie on the back. “Silly Char started a little… _thing_ between me and your brother. Samantha gave me the silent treatment. But now, our love and sex life is hotter than ever, so I ain’t mad,” he kissed Charlie on the forehead, “Don’t let that happen again, though.”

“Sir, yes sir!” She saluted, “I’m gonna clock it. Good to have you back, Dean!”

The omega didn’t know whether to be concerned for his brother, worried about what the fight was about, sympathetic for Charlie, or disgusted by Gabriel. So he shrugged and scoffed, which seemed to get the point across. And then muttered to Gabe, “So, uh, thanks for letting me stay with Cas this week, dude. Don’t know what we would have done if it wasn’t for you.”

The alpha waved him off immediately, “No problemo - how’s Cassie anyway?”

“He’s hanging in there, which is great,” without even trying, Dean was smiling from ear to ear thinking about it. “We, uh, talked about a lot of things. About when he gets out. And I think he’s gonna push through because of ‘em. He’s fighting so hard, man. He’s serious and I’m proud of him.”

“Me too,” Gabe quirked a genuine smile and patted Dean on the shoulder, “And, really - I should be thanking _you_. You gave him a reason. Stubborn bastard would’ve died before he went back before you. So, ya know.”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded then huffed, “All right, chick flick moment, done.”

“Yeah, I was getting queasy. Let’s stop those. I hit an overload from your bro, as it is.”

“You don‘t have to tell me twice.”

\-------

The bar was crowded, louder than Dean could remember it being in forever and he was backed up on drink orders so badly that Gabe had to move behind the bar and work as an employee for the night to keep up. He had to paste on a bright smile for each and everyone of their patrons, and the number of Miller, Buds and Coors were all running together. His hands expertly juggled the fifths as he mixed, and he easily fell back into the muscle-memory of working behind the bar. Even though it was chaos, it was nice to see all the familiar faces, and when he had a breather, chat with some of the regulars. But those moments were few and far between.

He laughed with Jo when she came up to snag drinks to put on her tray to cheer her up because she looked _exhausted_. Apparently, Jo had taken it upon herself to fill most of the empty shifts Dean had left open from his abrupt ‘sick days.’ He was grateful to have her as a friend, and was trying to think of something nice to do for her throughout the night. He was filling an ass-load of waters, for a belligerent bachelorette party to begin sobering up, when a familiar, _repulsive_ scent tingled his nostrils.

Dean thought he had smelled notes of it _before_ this, but the ever-flowing booze had been fogging his senses and it wasn’t until the clean rush of water acted to neutralize it - that his nose _finally_ cleared.

And a _nausea_ washed over him, along with the source of the smell and a long, drawn out hum.

The omega’s head snapped up, and he almost knocked a glass of water over before once of the bridesmaids giggled, “oopsie!” and took it upon herself to reach across the bar and catch it before it shattered.

He was frozen in place, holding the pitcher of water in his shaking hand, face to face with the _one person_ he _never_ wanted to see again, as long as he lived.

“Careful. I’m sure Gabriel wouldn’t wanna have to clean that mess up,” the feminine voice cooed, leaning over the bar and winking.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Ruby?”

She tilted her head to the side and flashed him a devilish grin. “Whatcha say you take a break? I’ve got something you’ll wanna hear,” she winked at him and turned around after taunting, “if you care about your alpha, that is.”

He watched her flawlessly weave her way through the crowd and lean against the door way, waiting for him to follow.

Finally, he willed himself to move, and slammed the pitcher down on the table before his eyes darted around.

He couldn’t find Gabe. Gabe was gone.

Someone needed to watch the bar. He couldn’t stay here. He couldn’t-

“Jo!” He shouted, his voice cracking a little, “I need-”

She saw the desperation in his eyes, but looked at the crowd, “ _Dean_ , I can’t, I have tables!”

“Please, just… please. I can’t explain, I just need-”

“For fuck’s sake!” She looked like she was going to snap, but she couldn’t say no. “Hurry your ass up. I’m for real. Calm your scent down, and get back here. Where’s Gabe?”

“I don’t know, when he’s back, he can-” Dean’s hands were quick to untie the apron around his waist, which he crumpled and tossed into the corner, “I’ll try to be quick. Shit.”

\-------

The table was humming from Sam’s phone vibrating where it sat next to his laptop. He ran a hand over his tired eyes, but smiled softly as he saw Gabriel’s name light up on the screen. He thought it was strange he was calling in the middle of a busy work night (he normally didn’t get many breaks to talk on such nights) but gladly took a breather from his own work to pick it up.

“Hey Gabe, what’s up? How’s Dean doing back from vacation?” Sam greeted with a teasing tone in his voice. He’d barely talked to his brother, and knew Gabe would have more than enough ammunition for banter in the future. Why not get a leg up for the next time they hung out?

“Sammy.” Gabriel’s voice was anything but teasing. It wasn’t just a no-nonsense, 'this is serious voice.' This was his _alpha_ voice. “I need you to listen to me.”

Sam could feel his blood run cold. “I’m listening.”

“We’re doing this no secret thing, right.” There was no inflection, no question asked, just a statement. “So, I’m coming to you about this first.”

A million things ran through Sam’s mind, and not one of them were good. His heart was in his throat as he asked, “Tell me what, Gabe.”

“Ruby’s here. At the bar.” His voice lowered impossibly deeper, “There’s a very good chance she won’t be walking out alive.”

“Fuck,” the alpha’s heart started racing, and he started stammering, “Gabe, don’t talk to her, stay away from her, please. I-I’ll handle it. Please, just-”

“I don’t want her anywhere _near you_.” It was an order, that would have nailed any omega or beta to their seats at home, but it was a only a possessive warning to the other alpha. “Sam, you don’t need to see her. I can handle this.”

“No, you won’t.”

Sam deliberately said _won’t_ , because of course Gabriel _could_ handle it, but Sam wouldn’t _let him._ He knew Gabriel’s temper, and he knew what he was capable of. Especially the threats he had made to Ruby. Why the fuck she was there to begin with, was beyond him, she must have had a death wish. Sam was grabbing his coat, as he clenched the phone in his white-knuckled grasp and finished with, “Gabe. Please. _Please_ , don’t do anything.”

There was silence on the other line, but Sam managed to honestly say, “Thank you for calling me-” before the man abruptly hung up.

Sam had his shoes on in no time, but his brain was pulsing with questions and trying to figure out what the fuck he was going to do. Ruby must have been there for something that had to do with his brother or his ma-- _boyfriend_. How could he make sure that nothing happened before he arrived there-?

He dialed the number before he could second guess himself, as he charged to the car.

“Sam, you know I’m in the middle of-”

“Charlie, this is serious.” Sam snapped out, jamming his keys into the ignition of the car, “Ruby’s at the bar. Get Gabe in the back room and fucking lock him in if you have to, I’m on my way.”

“Holy shit. But _how_ do you expect me-”

“Figure it out!”

\-----

Dean knew it was a terrible idea to follow Ruby into an alley without back-up, but when he heard the word ‘mate’ and sensed trouble - he didn’t _think_. She was a threat, if she had the intention of fucking something up, she would take the opportunity, and do it in style. Dean was facing her down in a flash and growling, “What the fuck do you want.”

She leaned against the dirty alley wall and kicked one of her studded boots off the cement just enough to casually cross her ankles. “Wanted to give you a warning. So you could have a front row seat to see your pretty alpha sink into hell,” she smiled and snapped the gum she was chewing, “Heard you guys got pretty damn cozy right after I left. Too bad your little happy family is about to get broken up.”

“You can’t touch us, bitch.” Dean clenched his fists and spit his words at her.

“You, maybe. Cas? Already _did_ ,” her grin widened. “Staff hasn’t checked ‘our' room for a while. They didn’t need to, because you two got an _upgrade_. But before I left, I tucked something away in there that will be a barrel of fun once it’s discovered. Only question is, who will find it first? The staff, or little Cassie?”

“What did you stash?” He tried to keep his voice from wavering. He tried so hard.

“Well, from what was on Cas’ file, some of his greatest hits.” She placed her hands on her hips, “Some cocaine. Pills. Hell, even a little kit for heroine. Now the real question, will the staff find it _with_ him or _in_ him?”

“Cas wouldn’t touch that shit! He’s kicked it, and once he tells the staff that you hid it somewhere-”

“Kicked it? _Really_?” She threw her head back and laughed, “I was fuckin’ hand-feeding him pills like a fuckin’ baby bird. He _begged_ me for them. Some ‘commitment’ for his mate, huh. He cares about the drugs more than he cares about you, Dean. Sorry. You’re a worthless little omega who's mate needs to get high to get away from. As soon as he finds them, he’s out of rehab. Probably off to jail. Did you know Gabriel pulled some strings last time to get him out of criminal charges? All very illegal stuff, but who am I to judge,” her eyes bore into Dean’s and never left, “And let’s say he doesn’t take them. Staff _still_ finds them. His fingerprints all over the bag. Who’s going to believe a desperate druggie who already has a _record_ of smuggling drugs into rehab?”

“He won’t touch em. His prints won’t be on them.” Dean’s voice wasn’t as sure as it had been a few minutes ago. It was failing him by the second, “You’ve got nothing.”

“His _prints_ are already on the bag, his _scent_ is already on it,” she winked, “I told you. He already willingly took my _charity_. They’re in the same bag I kept those in. Can’t flush ‘em either, with the filtration system they’ve got in there now, especially _for_ that reason. Things have changed since his last rodeo, wonder if he knows that? Plus the bottles and syringes I added to the stash? Paraphernalia is _just_ as damming. He’s _fucked_ , Dean. And there’s _nothing_ you can do about it.”

“I’m gonna fucking kill you!” Dean saw red.

She was going to ruin Cas. She was going to wreck his mate, wreck them, all without batting an eye, all without a hint of remorse and she was going to revel in it. She was doing this to Cas because of _Dean_ , his alpha was getting caught in the crossfire, and it was all _Dean’s fault_. She was manipulative, she was evil in it’s purest form--

\-- and when he charged, he thanked god there was a pair of arms pulling him back.

He was screaming, he didn’t know _what_ he was screaming, but there were voices, more voices than he originally thought, and Ruby’s eyes widened to who ever was behind him but Dean didn’t _care_.

He was _fighting_ against his restraints, he wanted to _destroy_ her, _rip her limb from limb_ , but soon when he came to…

…he was sitting in the back room, with Charlie’s face hovering over him, pressing an ice pack to his face.

He blinked up at her.

“What… happened?”

She looked torn, as she handed him a cup of water and slowly said, “You went feral, dude. You tell _me_ what happened.”

Dean knocked the water out of her hand and sat up, “I have to go.”

“Dean!” She snapped at him, but it was too late.

He had already disappeared out the back door, and into the night.

\------

When Sam drove by, he caught the shadow of two figures in the alleyway, and _knew_ who they belonged to immediately. He was painfully familiar with both of them, and panic washed over his body, and screamed _protect_. He spun the wheel around and ungracefully threw the car into park - haphazardly in between two handicapped spaces - he didn’t give a shit right now. He didn’t even know if he locked the damn door.

All he heard, was his brother shout out, “I’m gonna fucking kill you,” and all rational thought flew out the window.

He was lucky he grabbed Dean in time - the omega's hands nearly made it to Ruby’s throat before he could restrain him and pull him back. Dean wasn’t _right_ , he was a growling, scratching, _wild_ mess and even with all of Sam’s alpha strength he was having a hard time containing him. _Fuck_ , he didn’t want to hurt his brother, but he couldn’t hold him, he couldn’t-

“Sam!” Charlie’s voice was shouting from a corner, she was following as Gabriel charged out, and both caught sight of the uncontrollable omega. “Shit, Dean!”

Ruby was stark-still as she waited to see what they were going to do. But then… she had the _nerve_ to raise her voice.

“Heya, Sammy. Long time no see. Looking as sexy as ever,” she looked him up and down like a predator, baiting the rest of the group.

_Did_ she have a death wish? Was this part of her _game_? Did she _want_ it to end with her beaten bloody?

Sam was knocked in the face with one of Dean’s elbows and he hissed at the pain, as Gabriel ran to his side and tried to hold Dean still.

Gabe spun the omega around, gripping both his shoulders and getting Ruby out of his sight. He drew back and _slapped_ him across the face with a resounding ‘twack.’ Sam tensed up and froze, but they both knew the younger Winchester wouldn’t be able to play tough-love with his brother. Especially, now that he was face to face with Ruby.

So Gabriel shook Dean, trying to get him to snap out of it, growling _something_ in his ear that Sam couldn’t hear, because Sam was… dazed. Standing in front of the beta, seeing her up close, taking in her scent - after all this time.

Dean finally slumped in Gabriel’s arms, completely incoherent and muted while Gabe motioned for Charlie to come over. The woman’s head was ducked, trying to get away from choking on all the fume-like emotions surrounding her. She looped Dean’s arm over her shoulder and tried to support his weight, while her steps staggered a bit.

“Get him inside,” Gabe ordered, his voice low, and Charlie did just that.

She wanted to get out of there. _Now_.

And, _fuck_ , if Dean wasn’t looking worse for wear.

Gabriel finally turned around to take stock of their staring match, and placed a hand on Sam’s lower back. He was locked up, and barely flinched at the touch. What was it about this woman that held such _power_ over him? Was it his _place_ to do anything right now?

“Didn’t want to make such a fuss, boys. Just wanted to chat with Dean,” her voice was eerily smooth, given the fact that two enemy alphas were in front of her. “Is that enough for you to make good on your threats to little me, Gabriel?”

“Maybe we should have let Dean take care of you,” he tilted his head, “He was about to tear you up into pieces so small there’d be no DNA left. We can bring him back out here, if you want?”

“Somehow I don’t think the good lawyer is going to let that slide,” she sneered, and then changed her voice to something sickeningly sweet. “He’s always had such a _soft spot_ for me and all.”

Gabriel could feel his rage mounting by the minute, and it took _everything_ in him not to go on a _rampage_ like Dean had. But… he owed it to Sam. Instead of snapping, he grabbed the man's hand and forced him towards him.

“Sam,” he had no idea how he made his voice soft, but he did. “Babe. This is whatever you want. Come back into the bar with me. Go back in there to see your brother, or I can head back alone. It’s up to you. I’ll do whatever you want.”

_Finally_ , the other alpha seemed _lucid_ , as he stared into Gabe’s eyes and took a deep breath. “I… need to talk to her.”

Gabe knew that meant _I need closure_. And that was something he needed to do. Alone.

So he nodded slowly, not sparing Ruby a second more and kissed Sam with, what he hoped, was reassurance. “I’ll be inside.”

“Thank you,” he whispered into the man’s ear, and gave him one more kiss on the cheek.

He watched Gabriel walk away, baffled that his boyfriend was letting him do this. Baffled Gabe _trusted him_ enough, that he thought he could ‘take care of himself,’ it was something even his own _brother_ wouldn’t even give him credit for. Gabe had called him, like he’d promised, he hadn’t ‘handled things on his own’ like he would have done before - without so much as batting an eye. A lesser man would have torn Ruby to shreds for threatening their family, but Sam made him promise… and he had _kept_ his promise. Fuck, he _loved_ that man, and _this_ was all the more reason to bask in the revelation.

To know that he’d come back to _him_ was one of the only reasons he was able to turn around and face his past.

Which he did, with confidence, for the _first time._

\-------

If it wasn’t for the volume of the pounding and the desperation of the knocks, she would have ignored it completely. But, as fate would have it, it never let up. So she rolled her eyes, pulled away from the beta she was currently grinding on top of and snatched up his button-down, mumbling an annoyed “be right back,” to the confused man. She shimmied on her panties and tied the rumbled dress shirt just enough to cover her breasts before stomping to the door.

She prepared her most venomous death-stare to the two fucking am visitor and threw open the door.

But then it melted when she was faced with a familiar, frantic omega.

“Hey there, cowboy,” she cooed, and leaned in the doorway. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Meg,” Dean’s voice sounded wrecked, “Please tell me you know how to smuggle drugs _out_ of rehab.”


	18. Chapter 18

Dean didn’t feel bad about the confused beta Meg had kicked to the curb with a serious case of blue balls and a few colorful names for her as she did so. He was freaking out. He had lost time, his face hurt (he must have been punched, or something during his black out) and he had no idea how much the others knew. Dean didn’t stay around long enough to talk to Sam or Gabriel, hell, Charlie was going to give him an earful next time she saw him, but this was the only thing he could think of to save his mate.

So he _acted_.

He was on the verge of hyperventilating, as Meg handed him a beer and lounged down in an arm chair, only clad in a tank top and her panties. She told Dean to spill, immediately, and apparently clothes weren’t much of a priority for her.

Dean shouldn’t have been surprised.

“So. You want to smuggle drugs _out_ of rehab? This is new. Why are they there in the first place?” She raised an eyebrow and sipped on her glass of wine.

So he spilled the whole story, not sparing a single detail, and he repeated Ruby’s words as clinically and detached as possible. He needed to worry about the threat, not about the question of whether or not she had been lying about Cas’ betrayal… she _had_ to be lying, right? That wasn’t something he could brood over, everything else was too dire.

So three beers and a bottle of wine later, Meg was fidgeting and frustrated. She was man-handling the cork off her second bottle of wine and cursing under her breath, and once it was open, took a swig straight from the source without even pouring it into a cup.

“Fucking cunt,” she grunted and ran a hand through her wild curls. “She’s right, you know. They’d _never_ believe him if he said they weren’t his. Especially if this bitch was such a model citizen by the time she left.”

“I know,” Dean whispered, and he was _terrified_.

“And you came to _me_ , why?”

“I know you and Cas met in rehab. And I know you got clean, and he didn’t, which meant _someone_ was bringing him drugs. If you’re the Meg I know and love, I’d bet money that you were getting them in too, and selling. Perfect market, right?” Dean _knew_ he was right when Meg shrugged her shoulders, “So could it work? Could you just… reverse it? Get them out?”

She sighed and shifted in her chair, “The hard part is going to be making sure _he_ finds them before _they_ do. And knows how to keep them hidden before I work my magic and snatch them.” She pursed her lips, “And… with the temptation, doesn’t relapse.”

“He won’t.”

There was no question in Dean’s mind.

Meg rubbed her temples and scooted forward in her chair until she could grab Dean’s hand. “I’m saying this as a friend, Dean. Because I love the fuck out of Cas, and you by some strange turn of events. You’ve got to be prepared for anything, it might not turn out-”

Dean whipped his hand away like her touch burned him, “Can you do it or not, Meg?!”

She moved back until she was sitting up straight and nodded, “Yeah. But I’ll need to talk to him before the next visitor's days. And go see him. _Alone_.”

“Shit,” Dean grabbed Meg’s bottle of wine and chugged. “Are things _ever_ going to get easier? It’s just… one disaster after another and it feels like we’re _losing_.”

“Stop that, _now_ ,” Meg snapped, “He’s worth it, all right? Don’t you _dare_ fucking second guess yourself after all the shit he’s done for you. Just because this bitch threw another wrench in your happy little fairy tale doesn’t mean it’s going to hell, all right? I’ll fix it, I promise. Don’t make me fucking hug you, or some shit.”

Dean scoffed, dryly, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Now, you’re not driving. Who do you want me to call to get your tipsy ass?”

The omega wiped a hand over his face and groaned. “Fuck if I know. I burned a lot of bridges today, I don’t even know who could or _would_ want to.”

“Cry me a fuckin’ river,” she snatched his phone up and crossed her legs as she scrolled through his recent contacts. “I’m assuming that means no brother, what about Clarence’s bro? Or the nerdy ginger?”

Her answer was a groan, so she continued to scroll.

After a few more tries (and denials) she looked over and noticed Dean was jerking to stay awake, so she huffed, “Just sleep on my couch. You’re lucky I’m a fucking _saint_. Goodnight, omega.”

Dean never thought he could hear sweeter words come out of Meg’s mouth, because the invitation was all it took for him to collapse on his side and instantly fall asleep.

Meg huffed and shook her head as she watched him. She pulled up a blank message.

 _Sorry to worry you tonight, I’m sleeping it off. Talk tomorrow_.

She copied and pasted the message and sent it, individually to Sam, Gabe and Charlie. She knew how to cover her bases, and if Dean had come to _her_ , she figured he didn’t want the others to know the situation. He’d already received two texts back, so everyone knew he was alive and well. Yeah, Meg _was_ a saint, indeed. Even though she was doing it for _Castiel_ , more than anyone, since Dean had dragged _him_ into this mess. She had to admit, the omega had grown on her. She tossed the cell on the table, content with her damage control, and headed back to her room.

\------------

“Did you get a text from Dean, too?” Gabriel asked, as he plunked through his phone from his seat in the passenger side of Sam’s car.

Sam glanced down to see it had, indeed, lit up and he nodded. “Yeah, what did he say?”

“Said he’s ‘sleeping it off.’ Also known as: don’t fucking talk to me, I’m stewing ‘til morning,” Gabriel rolled his eyes, “I replied, don’t worry.”

“Do I even wanna _know_ what you said?” Sam grinned, and raised an eyebrow.

Gabe shot him a _look_ , and merely stated, “Nope,” popping the ‘p.’

Gabriel had been cleaning the bar when Sam walked back in from his confrontation with Ruby, looking worse for wear but thankfully in one piece. He offered the other alpha a tight smile and casually asked if he was gonna get towed for parking in the old lady spot. Gabe quipped that all the old ladies who came to the bar usually kept the party going until dawn at after-hours places, so he had nothing to worry about. When Sam asked Gabriel if he wanted to go home with him, there was no hesitation.

Yet, neither had brought up the _subject_ yet.

Of course, Gabriel was dying to ask, but Sam was still looking a little sickly and shell-shocked from the whole ordeal. Honestly, it had like pulling teeth for Gabriel to agree to let him drive, but the alpha _needed_ it, _needed_ to feel in control of _something_ , so Gabe gave it to him. He didn’t even know what the bitch wanted in the first place, but if he couldn’t drag it out of Sam tonight that was something he would be able to harass the older Winchester about in the morning. For now, he was content to reach across the console and lace their fingers together.

Hell, Sam was happy too. Happy to the point Gabriel thought he may have to amputate his hand, due to the circulation being cut off. He’d grin and bear it.

When they pulled up to Sam’s house and neither made a move to get out of the car, Gabriel finally caved, “Soooo. How was your night?”

Sam actually snorted and rolled his eyes, “A roller-coaster. How was yours?”

“Fantastic!” Gabriel winked, “I didn’t end up in jail, so I’d call that a win. Can’t help but wonder what happened at the end of my boyfriend’s night, though.”

“His night hasn’t ended yet,” Sam gave him a cheeky grin.

“Yeah yeah, you’re adorable, but do you really want me to spell it out, Sammy?” He raised an eyebrow, and squeezed his hand for good measure, “I’ve given ya some time… but I’m kinda dying of curiosity here.”

“We… didn’t really talk much.” Sam admitted, with a shrug.

“ _Ew_. You can see how that sounds absolutely terrible and scandalous to me, right?”

“Shut up. It was more like,” he cringed, “She taunted me. Tried to get under my skin. But, it didn’t work. So I told her I’d put all the restraining orders in tomorrow morning and if that didn’t work I’d let my mate ‘handle’ her.”

Gabriel’s heart skipped a beat, but his grin magnified as he took in Sam’s blushing cheeks, “ _Mate_ , Sammy?” He inched closer, and let his nose graze Sam’s cheek, “Bet the little bitch called you out.”

“Uhh,” Sam’s flush glowed even brighter when he stuttered, “S-She was actually the one that yelled at me about how disgusting it was, mating another alpha. I just… didn’t correct her.”

With wide eyes, Gabe grabbed Sam’s chin and made him look at his face with a jerk. “Shit. So I’m _not_ the only one who’s scenting that?”

“The forming of a mating bond?” The smile on Sam’s face was a little goofy and smooshed from where Gabriel was gripping him, but no less vibrant, “I could last night…”

“Well fuck me sideways,” Gabe dropped his hand and took a deep breath, “I thought I was going crazy. If _she_ could scent it then…”

“…Then?”

“Then what the hell are we waiting for?”

\-----------

Dean was jarred awake, when his phone went off, and he almost fell off the bed. Or… couch? Where was he? Oh yeah, Meg’s.

It was an unknown number… which could’ve meant-

“Hello?” He immediately answered, and cleared his throat.

“Hello, Dean.”

And, damn, if his voice wasn’t like a ray of fucking sunshine. He found himself smiling, but then it quickly shattered when he remembered the previous night. And all his turmoil, insecurities and fears bubbled to the surface.

“… Dean? Are you there?”

“Y-Yeah. Oh, hold on, Cas, there’s someone who wants to talk to you.”

“Um-”

Dean didn’t hear the rest of the statement, because he was charging into Meg’s room and throwing open the door. She yelped, “ _Goddammit_ , Winchester, my tits are out!” before realizing he was holding a phone towards her face.

“It’s Cas,” his eyes were pleading.

He knew the calls were monitored, he couldn’t risk saying something stupid, he needed Meg to take over. He didn't trust himself. She said she needed to talk to him anyway, and Dean… Dean just wasn’t ready.

The woman shimmied the blanket around, before grabbing the phone and primly saying, “Meg Masters speaking, hello, Clarence.”

“Meg. Why is Dean there, and why are you naked?” His voice was confused, and Meg could just imagine the face and cute little head tilt that went along with it.

“Oh, don’t get jealous, boo. We just had a girls night. We were catching up. I was asking him about how you were doing.”

“I see.” Cas didn’t sound convinced, but he let Meg continue since he knew she wasn’t done.

“Deanie told me you had a roomie for a hot sec, and she sounded a lot like our _Alastair_ ,” she emphasized the word. “Hah, remember that time you and I were playing _Sorry_? How Alastair threw a fit in the rec room and no one saw it coming, since he’d convinced the whole staff he was just a prince. He threw our game board clear across the room and the orderlies were stuck picking up the scattered pieces because he convinced them we did something,” it rolled off her tongue, and Dean had no idea what she was talking about.

But _Cas_ did. The sharp intake of breath, told Meg as much.

“Anyway, just reminded me of him. And it made me miss you, so Dean agreed to let _me_ come visit you this visitor's day because I begged him,” she yawned dramatically, “Think we could _play_ a _game_ and they‘d have some kind of _board_ laying around? For old times sake?”

“I’ll try to find one,” he responded gruffly, “Can I speak with Dean?”

“Sure can, pumpkin. Can’t wait to see you.”

Meg winked, before handing the phone over to Dean.

He swallowed down his nervousness, and managed a weak, “So, sorry I had to give up my time slot this week, babe.”

“No, Dean, _I’m sorry_ -”

“ _Cas_.” He said firmly, “Next week. I-I love you.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

\---------

Cas tried to walk calmly to his room. He counted his footsteps to make sure he wasn’t rushing. Made sure he didn’t look frantic. Made sure he did-

But the second the door was shut behind him, he picked up speed.

He started digging, started scenting, started tearing meticulously through the room because of what Meg said.

Alastair was a manipulative man they had both become uncomfortably close with their last stay at rehab. They had to be. He was the one who always managed to sneak in both the drugs from the outside, as well as the scent-blockers and anything else the patients inside wanted. Besides Meg, of course. Castiel had began his stay in rehab indebted to Alastair, stealing money and other miscellaneous demands the man would make, until Meg came along.

Then Cas fell into bed, both _literally_ and _figuratively_ , with the woman. He didn’t need Alastair anymore, because Meg could get him what he needed. She was there to get clean, yes, but she also wanted to make a profit and Cas didn‘t want either. He just wanted to feel _numb_. Alastair hated the competition - so he tattled to the staff, saying he could ’smell something’ coming from Cas and Meg that wasn’t _just_ sex, it was something more.

He wanted them both gone.

The confrontation had went down, like any other afternoon, when the orderlies had come to ‘talk' to Meg and Cas about repercussion - if they found anything. It was like they were giving them a chance to change their ways - being strangely spiritual and preaching self-improvement at the establishment, rather than utilizing mostly medicinal practices as other centers did. Playing along, the two had listened with rapt attention, and (with the help of the scent blockers Cas still had left over from Alastair) went on a rant about how much the center was helping them change their ways.

Then, Cas _had_ to make a sarcastic remark to Alastair, deliberating undermining him before retreating to his room to destroy the evidence. Or make a move to _attempt_ to.

Alastair had thrown a fit and gotten into an altercation with Meg while Cas was gone, while somehow convincing someone from the staff to follow Cas in the middle of his rampage.

Which was the first way Castiel had been caught, and effectively kicked out of rehab.

The _details_ wouldn’t be in the history print out _this_ facility had on him. Like the fact they had been playing Sorry and the nickname of the man they’d been there with. But it could only mean _one_ thing.

There was _something_ in his room.

And, if it’d been left there before Castiel had spent his last five days with Dean, who knew if the scent-blockers were even working anymore, since Ruby had left?

He dug and dug, checking all the places he knew that she had hid her supply before, and to no avail.

What would he even _do_ when he found them? He knew - no matter the center - nothing was ever squeaky-clean. It _couldn’t_ be, that wasn’t how the world _worked_. But, he hadn’t made it a point to get to know anyone else - he didn’t know who was in it for the right reasons and who was… well, like _he_ had been last time. He had two days to find it out, before Meg was there and…

He _finally_ found them.

His stomach dropped, as the barely-there scent teased his nostrils and he _knew_ he needed to get away from it _now_.

 _Why_ would Ruby do this?

It wasn’t the _pills_ she had been assisting him with, and he had stopped taking those a long while ago...  _No_ \- _this_ didn’t make _sense_. These, right in front of his nose, were hard drugs - there was _no reason,_ there was no reason but to…

He had so many questions, but no one to get answers from.

It was a _nightmare_.

The way Meg had made it sound… _find_ a board game and _bring it to her_ when she visited… She was going to get rid of them.

He took in as many deep breaths as he could handle as he shakily maneuvered back to his bed and tumbled in. Would he be able to keep these hidden until then? Would he be able to find a scent blocker or _something_ to hide them long enough to pass them along to Meg? He only have _two days_ … but it seemed like two days _too long_ …

What was he going to do?

\--------

It was the best way to wake up, Gabriel had to admit, as he felt a warm body wrap around him and lips pressed to the corner of his mouth. He hummed and moved into the touch, even if he refused to open his eyes _quite_ yet. He was satisfied with the contact, and the scent…

He didn’t _need_ to see, because it was the most enthralling, delicious thing he’d _ever_ smelled in his life.

 _Mate_.

How did that happen?

Gabriel let himself sink into the scent, into his mate’s arms and positioned himself so he could kiss him more thoroughly.

“G’morning,” he mumbled, and finally let his eyelids flutter open. “How’d I get so lucky?”

Sam laughed, as his own fingers reached out and trailed along the fresh mark he’d left on Gabriel the night before. “Your woo’ing skills are pretty spot-on, if I do say so myself.”

“Yep. I’m fucking awesome,” he nipped at Sam’s lip before grabbing his hips, “And _you’re_ fuckin’ _sexy_.”

Sam chuckled and shook his head, allowing himself to be tugged closer to the other alpha. “Gee, thanks, Gabe. Love you too.”

“Obviously,” he rolled their still-naked pelvis’ together and drew a moan out of Sam. “And now you’re stuck with me.”

“What’ve I done,” he feigned terror, and started moving in a steady rhythm to make a perfect friction where their erections were trapped between their bodies.

Gabriel opened his mouth to make a snappy retort, but Sam couldn’t take another second without kissing his mate right then and there. He sealed their lips together and kissed him tenderly. They melted together, as their tongues fought for dominance and Gabriel’s hand moved from Sam’s hip to his cup his ass. One of his fingers brushed along Sam’s hole from behind, _just_ enough to tease.

Sam arched back into the touch, before grinding forward, torn between what _kind_ of attention he wanted more. All he knew was that he wanted Gabriel, so bad it _hurt_. It was strange, but the alpha seemed to read his mind and pulled away to wink at him. He was quick to snatch the lube off the night stand - where they hadn’t had the chance to put it away from the previous night. He led Sam down to lay on his back, then kissed down his body and pushed his legs apart.

The second Gabe took Sam’s cock into his mouth, Sam was a whimpering _mess_. It wasn’t fair how amazing Gabriel was at sucking his dick. It was the perfect about of wet and messy, the pressure when he sucked the head into his mouth and the way he could deep throat him all the way to his forming knot? It had Sam writhing and begging by the time Gabriel had worked two lube-slicked fingers into him.

Even though they were alphas, they never really talked about _who_ was topping _when -_  they didn’t have to play rock papers scissors - it just worked out naturally. The night before, Gabriel had left Sam a well-fucked mess, much like he was beginning to do _now_ , so prepping him was smoother. It wasn’t like a race to the finish, it wasn’t fast and furious, but there was a different kind of crucial need to be together, and Sam wanted that feeling again. They both did, and this was the easiest way to get there. Sam had to push at Gabriel’s shoulders so he wouldn’t knot his damn mouth, it was _too damn good_. The other alpha was pleased with himself, and twisted a fourth finger inside Sam, while watching the lust glazing over his eyes.

He finger fucked Sam’s ass, much like he sucked his dick. With _intent_ , perceptive of each and every touch, every push and pull, everything that made Sam tick, and brought him close to the edge. He nailed his prostate on the first try and grinned knowingly. The alpha hissed from the sensation, as Gabriel did it again, and began licking the sensitive skin between his legs as Sam thrust up off the bed.

“Gabe, c’mon, you tease,” Sam groaned, and kicked his heel into Gabe’s side, trying to make him get with the program.

“Such a baby,” Gabe rolled his eyes, and pulled his fingers out. While he grabbed the bottle again, he nipped Sam’s hipbone and thoughtfully purred, “But _my_ baby.”

“Such a romantic.”

“Shut up, Winchester, you want me to fuck you or not?” Gabriel flicked the cap to the lube open and held it out to make his point.

When Sam gulped and nodded profusely, Gabe took pity on him and quickly coated his dick. As much as he wanted to be inside his mate, the craving to kiss him was even _more_ urgent. He tried to maneuver both things at once, cupping Sam’s face to press their mouths together and arranging his cock at Sam’s opening. It was sloppy and took a moment to make it work, but as soon as the tip pushed passed Sam’s rim, Gabriel could manhandle him and kiss him however he wanted. Which he took advantage of in _excess_.

He gripped a handful of Sam’s hair to tug his head to the side as he bottomed out and licked tenderly at the mating bite. The tall alpha was overwhelmed physically and emotionally by the conflicting gentle caresses, and the way Gabe would pull out and snap his hips forward with brutality. It was as though he was _dominating_ him and _worshiping_ him at the same time. And Sam couldn’t get enough. Because _this_ was what Gabriel did to him - he was a mess of conflictions and kept him on his toes.

Sam reached out and grabbed the alpha’s hips to gain some kind of purchase before he came completely undone. Gabriel continued to thrust into him with fervor, and kiss him with an equal intensity but allowed one of his hands to snake down and take Sam’s cock into his hand.

His strokes were firm, and he paid special attention to massage his knot, rotating his wrist _just so_ and making Sam cry out. He wouldn’t last much longer… and the feel of Gabriel’s knot stretching inside him, who was already so close he had the man cursing. He was still a little tender from the night before, but he was addicted to the burn, and the little flare of ‘wrong’ aroused him and added to the ‘right.’

It took them a while to get to this point in both rounds of their relationships - to knot each other - it was a matter of trust and doing it enough to know what their bodies could and couldn’t handle. There were correct and incorrect ways, and one of those incorrect ways was fucking out of lust and hoping to get out of things right away. It wasn’t possible.

It took longer and more patience - they’d come to realize - for a knot to go down enough to painlessly pull away. There wasn’t natural slick produced to ease the knot out of an alpha, as an omega would have naturally and advantageously. The fact that they were ‘forced’ to linger in the afterglow a _bit_ longer never bothered Sam and Gabriel at all - it was a comfortable, content place. Plus, the multiple orgasm thing leading up to it was the icing on the cake.

Gabe was panting into his neck and kissing him like it was his last chance on earth. Sam was a writhing pile of flesh and bone underneath him, as he threw back his head, and spilled cum all over their bodies. Gabriel watched him, his attention completely captivated, biting his lip and taking in the beautiful sight before speeding up his thrusts to a relentless, unforgiving speed.

When Gabe came inside him, Sam felt another rush of pleasure blooming over him as the other alpha nailed his prostate. He breathlessly caught Gabriel’s face between his palms and arched against him, muttering, “love you,” into his ear as he rode it out.

Gabriel moaned the words back, passion and adoration coloring each one of them brightly, and caught Sam’s lip with his teeth. He sucked it into his mouth as his hips slowed their rhythm and his shaky arms threatened to collapse the weight of his body.

With the last of his strength, he reached over and snagged a dirty shirt from the previous night they’d discarded. He was lazy, and halfheartedly cleaned up the mess because all he wanted to do was _properly_ relax in his mate‘s arms. When he finally did, he couldn’t stop smiling, pressed to Sam’s still-sweating chest and hummed happily.

Sam’s hand had automatically began carding through Gabe’s hair and he took in the blissful pheromones in the air. He honestly never thought he could be this happy. He was more than all right being proved wrong.

He never knew what all the fuss was about when people got mated.

Now, he took back all his words.

He was in love, and felt a strange pull of safety and happiness like nothing he’d experience in his life. Like a piece of him he never knew was missing, suddenly attached and he was finally _complete_.

Sam kissed the mop of hair under his chin lightly before whispering quietly, “Thank you.”

“Huh?” Gabe tipped his head up to look at his mate, a bit confused, “For the mind-blowing orgasm or the adorable cuddles?”

With a chuckle and the shake of his head, Sam shrugged his shoulders, “I know it sounds weird, but… I’ve never really been this happy.” Before Gabriel could say anything, Sam quickly added, “Don’t ruin the moment.”

“Wasn’t going to,” Gabe immediately protested. “Just gonna say you’re welcome. And… I’m glad, you deserve it, kiddo.” He lazily kissed Sam’s collar bone, and teased the skin until a small red mark bloomed, “And before you ask anything dumb, you make me happy too. Not just your perfect abs and dashing good looks. But the rest of you, too.”

All Sam had to do was laugh, and wrap his arms around Gabe tighter as an answer. He never wanted this moment to end.

\---------

Cas’ palms were clammy as the final countdown to Meg’s arrival appearing on the old clock hanging up in his room. As he'd assumed, he had managed been able to find someone with scent blockers - but it was from one of the shadier residents he didn’t want to have contact with again, if possible. Although, it had taken a ridiculous amount of sucking up and attempting to be best friends in an incredibly short period of time, then being at their beck and call when they needed a favor… Cas didn’t even want to _think_ about what that favor may entail… Never mind.

The point was, he had managed to keep the drugs hidden from the staff, and use the blockers frequently enough no one (including himself) was able to scent them. Still… he had to admit there was a niggling voice in the back of his head telling him over and over they were _there_ and he _did_ have scent blockers. _No one_ would _know_ if he used again…

But _he, himself,_ would know. He had already passed a major hurdle, he couldn’t regress anymore.

Castiel pretended they weren’t even there. Which was why, when he sprayed them one more time and actually took them into his hand, it was hard. The feeling was weird, seeing it up close… he could practically _taste_ it even if he couldn’t _smell_ it.

He made sure not to get any of the blocker on himself, so he wouldn’t rouse suspicion. If he smelled like anything different (or anything _less_ ) than a mated alpha, they’d _know_ something was wrong, that something was up. Now wasn’t the time to make an amateur mistake.

He carefully tucked the bag into the front band of his pants, where he could access it easily to pass it off, but no one could see it under his loose-fitting shirt. They never checked over the residents, they didn’t need to because they were _supposedly_ monitored like hawks. Not good enough, though. Castiel had to rationalize that this was going to be much easier than getting drugs _into_ rehab, something that he didn’t bat an eye at before. Meg was basically a professional, so _why_ was he so _terrified_?

Oh, yes. Because this time, he had everything to lose.

He shook his body violently, before standing up and facing the music.

\--------

For the first time, Castiel walked into the room surrounded by guests late. Some people recognized him from the embarrassing performance him and his mate accidentally engaged in and shot him judgmental stares, but there was nothing he could do about it. At least _that_ could be used as an excuse if he smelled nervous? Because he was most definitely sure that he did.

He caught Meg’s eye, who was sitting casually at a table with a cheeky grin, without a care in the world. She hopped up to see him and wrap her arms around him.

“Clarence! How are ya, stud?” She pecked him on the cheek, before she pulled away.

Cas knew the drill. They couldn’t do this right off the bat, they had to wait until everyone was preoccupied and distracted before they could make a move.

So he offered a tight smile, “I’ve been better. But it’s wonderful to see you. How’ve you been?”

They sat down at the table, Cas’ back rigid until Meg smacked him in the leg, a sign that he needed to _chill_ the fuck _out_. He did. _Barely_.

“Not too bad. Living the life. Like I said, caught up with Dean the other night and sounds like you have one hell of a roommate,” her eyes narrowed. “He didn’t get a chance to tell you, you know. But I got the whole story, and let me just say, if I had known sooner I‘d have torn that bitch a new one.”

“Tell me _what_?” Castiel tilted his head to the side, and leaned forward ever so slightly, “Ruby was-”

“Sam’s ex.” Meg gave him a significant stare. “Yes. _That_ ex. Do you know what that means?”

The paleness which washed over his skin was more than enough answer.

“She was _using_ you,” the omega pressed on, but lowered her voice. “To get back at Dean. I won’t go into details, but you’re a smart boy, you can put together the pieces.” But then Meg frowned a little, “Although, not _too_ smart. If anything she told Dean was right. I thought you knew mean girls when you saw ‘em, Clarence? Losing your touch?”

“T-told Dean?”

“Let’s not linger on that,” Meg patted him on the back, “So. Board games, huh?”

Castiel could barely move, his mind was running over the implications… yes, he _had_ cleaned up, but if Ruby was all those things- and he had been _weak_ enough in the beginning to take her ‘ _charity_ ’ when it _hadn’t_ come from an innocent place like he'd thought… _all of it was to hurt his mate?_ He was caught between _feeling sick_ , and _seeing red._ He didn’t know how he could have been so blind!

Meg’s pat on the back turned into a smack, “Earth to angel.”

Castiel felt a ugly heat coming from the bag up against his skin, like the bag was on fire. It was _poison_ , he had been _poisoned_ , he had been _blind_  and he needed to get rid of it now.

So stupid… he had been so stupid.

His hands were shaking as Meg toyed with a bobby-pin in her hand and ‘accidentally’ dropped it to the floor. When she reached down to pick it up, her other hand braced against Cas’ thigh where he had moved the bag for Meg to snatch it up. She gracefully, and swiftly, tucked it into the inner pocket of her jacket.

Or, that is, she _would_ have.

If _Cas_ would have _let go_.

But he _wasn’t thinking_ , he was so caught up in his head that his grip was white-knuckled _into_ the bag, and when she went to grab it, she effectively tore her nails into it and _ripped it open_.

There was a puff of powder, the clatter of pills and the syringe and both their eyes went huge as it scattered on the floor.

Cas couldn’t breath, and Meg hissed, “fuck,” before the orderlies were _rushing_ towards them.

Meg locked eyes with Cas. He was so _terrified_ , like he _knew_ in that moment he had lost _everything_. He could see his entire life disintegrate in front of him, like the powder and the scent of cocaine rushing through the air. He thought this was the _end_ \- he was _defeated_ , _devastated_ , - and she _couldn’t_ let him lose it. She _couldn’t_ bare to see Cas this way, after how far he’d come… Meg could only think of _one_ thing to do.

So she did it.

She jumped to her feet, slapped him across the face and angrily shouted, “If you didn’t fucking want them, you could’ve just said no, you didn’t have to destroy my goddamn supply!”

Cas looked around, frantically, and back at Meg with confusion and a million questions, “Meg you don’t-”

The woman didn’t trust him to say a _damn thing_ , “Fuck you, Castiel! Have fun being boring and sober, I’ll never try to ‘tempt’ you again,” she hissed loud enough for everyone in the room to hear her - and did a damn good job acting the part - as the orderlies restrained her and yanked her through the doors.

The alpha looked helplessly after her and jumped to his feet, right before Becky was at his side, pulling him back. He felt choked up, Meg just threw herself under the bus for him when it was _his fucking fault_ he didn’t let go of the damn bag…

…he could hear Becky telling him to go back to his room, she was proud of him, they’d turn her into the cops and she’d never be able to harass him again…

He felt a piece inside him break as he was led back to his room.


	19. Chapter 19

To say Dean was waiting on pins and needles was an _understatement_. Every time his phone vibrated, he jumped and hoped to god it was Meg. Visiting hours were long since over and he’d tried to call her, but to no avail. He had been stewing and terrified the last two days which,  _thankfully_ , had been his two days off. Since he worked the weekend, his ‘weekend’ happened to be in the middle of the week, and it landed smack-dab in the most stressful days of his life. And now, _Meg wasn’t calling_.

His leg was bouncing as he sat on the edge of the couch watching TV. His brother was due over after he got out of work anytime now. It had been a while since they had _properly_ hung out, and it was more Dean’s fault than Sam’s. After the whole ‘Ruby showdown’ (which, apparently, Sam knew _nothing_ of what Ruby told Dean) he needed to calm down. So he gave Sam some space (he needed it too).

That didn’t mean Dean _hadn’t_ _flipped out_ on Sam for telling him he was _mated_ over the _fucking phone._

_That_ was a shitty move.

There was a knock at the door, and although he _hoped_ it was Meg, he was still just as excited to finally see his little brother. He jumped up and couldn’t help but give Sam a hug. It really _had_ been too long. Life kept hitting them in weird and-slash-or shitty ways and kept them apart.

“Feels like it’s been a while,” Dean said sheepishly, after they pulled away from the hug.

Sam laughed, pulled his coat off and set the case of beers on the table, “Yeah, I guess it didn’t really count when I was holding you back from killing Ruby. Not like we had much time to catch up then, or anything.”

Dean cringed at the memory, and made a b-line to grab the beers. “I’ll put these in the fridge.” He _also_ wanted to change the subject as quick as humanly possible.

After he tore open the cardboard, he pulled two bottles out and returned to see Sam kicked back on the couch. Dean stood in the doorway for a second, appraising him with a quirked smile on his face. It took Sam a second to realize he was being stared at, but when he did, he raised an eyebrow and shot him a bitch face, along with a sharp, “ _What_?”

“My little brother,” the omega handed over one of the beers, “All mated and grown up. I feel so old.”

“Shuttup.” Sam’s face turned a vibrant red as he twisted the cap off the bottle. “But yeah, you’re getting pretty old, dude.”

Dean collapsed on the couch next to him and started laughing. “I just can’t believe it’s _Gabriel_. Sorry, sorry. He’s such an ass, but I guess it makes sense, ya know,” once he started laughing, and seeing Sam’s horrified face, he couldn’t stop. This was the most fun he’d had in a long time. “So, you gonna carry the alpha babies, or what? You‘ve got those child-bearing hips, Sammy.”

“Remind me again, _why_ I thought it was a good idea to hang out with you?” Sam groaned, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face, “Maybe we’ll just steal one of _your_ pups. It would have the same genetics, anyway.”

“Heathen! Get away from my offspring!” Dean looked scandalized at the thought, “Besides, Cas and I got the good genes, you two were the _rejects_. We’re obviously gonna have perfect pups.”

Sam raised an amused eyebrow, “Oh yeah? Looks like the pregnancy scare got your biological clock ticking, huh?”

“You’re right. Hanging out was a _terrible_ idea,” Dean snorted and raised his beer, “Cheers, to the brothers back together, anyway!”

Sam did just that, and took a swig.

When Dean’s phone started ringing, he launched towards it with lightening speed and saw it was an unknown number rather than a cell phone. He still answered it immediately, and it _was_ still Meg, but _that_ didn’t make sense…

“Meg? How did it go?”

“Well. _Cas_ is all good and well, at least,” her voice sounded exhausted, none of her usual sass and sarcasm evident.

“What about you?” Dean was afraid of the answer to that question.

“Hmm, let’s just say you’re my _one_ phone call. Your brother’s a lawyer, right? Think he can help a little girl out?”

\------------

It seemed more and more frequent that they gathered around tables these days (like a fuckin' council), trying to figure out plans of action and today was no different. Although, somehow, unlike previous ‘family gatherings’ Charlie had managed to sneak her way into the fold and - oddly enough Dean was _thankful_ for that. Jo… not so much. But, for some reason, after all the girl had been doing for Dean lately, he figured he _owed_ her _some_ kind of explanation. Plus, after she was filled in a look of dawning and understanding lit up on her features and that light-bulb that went off would _aid them._ Maybe it was something about strength in numbers that had Dean reaching and grasping for the camaraderie? Or maybe it was the fact that _his_ support system of Cas (and Meg, by some strange form of events) were now efficiently _both_ locked away made him want some friends of his _own_. Since his brother and Gabe had each other.

Which was why, after the bar closed early - in light of the most recent developments - Gabe, Sam, Jo, Charlie and Dean were all seated around a table in a cloud of nerves and confusion.

“Ok. Yeah, all this makes a lot more sense now,” Jo voiced aloud. “Wish you would’ve told me sooner. I thought you were just some hot mess omega pining over your lost alpha, Deanie. I had no idea all… _this_ was happening. Shit.”

Charlie sighed and patted Gabriel on the back, “Aren’t you proud I didn’t spill _all_ the secrets, at least?”

“Well. Now that we’re all up to date and pinky-promised into this little circle of trust, what the fuck is our next step? Sexy lawyer mate?” Gabe had been surprisingly quiet during this whole ordeal, while Dean explained Ruby’s set-up and how Meg has swooped in and saved the day.

There was a _very real_ possibility that Gabe was currently planning a way to track her down and murder her. Which, may be in all their best interests, at the end of the day.

Sam had been the one to talk to Meg over the phone, trying to make mental notes of everything she was telling him because none of it _made sense_. He didn’t _know_ the story, she was talking in some kind of _code_ , and trying to decipher it without Dean was a mind-fuck. When he _finally_ hung up with her, and the omega _finally_ relayed the information, it more or less came together. But it was still _murky_ , and no one would know quite what happened until they could get the information from Meg, in private, or from Cas the same way.

This was _hundreds_ of different kinds of sticky now.

“I’m trying to weigh options here. I don’t know yet if we should spill the whole Ruby story and go into detail with the set up, because that would involve admitting that, yeah Cas _was_ breaking the rules at rehab and might get him kicked out even though it _was_ in the past... or if we should continue to play up Meg’s rouse.” He groaned and ran a hand through his hair which was looking a disheveled mess. “I guess it’s going to be up to Meg, in the end. But I have a feeling if she already decided to take it _this far_ to get Cas out of trouble, she’s going to take it all the way. Which means she’s facing serious jail time. How did you get Cas and Meg out of this before, Gabe?”

When the alpha turned to his mate, the man twitched and a wry grin swiped over his face. “Dunno if I should tell you. It wasn’t uh, legal, _per say_. So if you plan on being the good guy and going through the system like you _oughta_ , don’t ask me for advise. You’ll be disappointed.”

Sam frowned when his mate wouldn’t _quite_ make eye contact, and immediately knew that was a dead-end. He didn’t want them to get in even _more_ trouble than they already were - if shit hit the fan.

“I don’t care if it’s _legal_ or _illegal_ ,” Dean growled, “Ruby did this to Cas because of _me_. _I_ dragged Meg into it. Meg is in jail because of _me_. They didn’t ask for _any_ of this, they were just caught in the goddamn crossfire, and we _can’t_ let this happen!”

“Wishful thinking, dude.” Charlie grumbled, and leaned against the wooden table. “At least Cas is all right for now. Ruby can’t touch him anymore, no more set-ups, no more fucking with him up close and personal - her damage to him is done-zo. So at least _that’s_ something positive?”

“Never thought we’d be indebted to Meg,” Gabriel crossed his arms. “Chick’s got balls of steel. When you meeting with her, Sammy?”

“Morning,” he took a deep breath. “Hopefully I have a better idea what the hell to do then. Because right now I don’t have a _clue_.”

“She’s your client, and you’re right,” the blonde omega pointed a finger at him. “Whatever path _she_ wants to take, honor it. She’s a big girl, she-”

“If she’s planning on taking another swan-dive under the fuckin’ bus, you sure as hell aren’t gonna let her!” Dean raised his voice, and slammed his palms down on the table. “You get her out of this! However you need to do it, she doesn’t-”

“Even if it means Cassie gets thrown out of rehab?” Gabe raised an eyebrow. “Because _that’s_ what it may come down to.”

“If we can skim over the part where Cas was taking drugs from Ruby, we should.” Dean was taking deep breaths in and out. “But if we _can’t_ get away with that part… Meg _doesn’t_ deserve this. C-Cas fucked up. _My_ mistakes and _his_ mistakes aren’t going to ruin the rest of _Meg’s life_.”

“But Dean-”

“No buts, Sam! Be objective. Do your fucking job. Get her out.”

\--------

After Dean stormed out of the bar, Gabe and Sam went home together, Charlie convinced Jo to come back with her. The blonde didn’t ask questions, because she was still uneasy about all the news that came with today. Nothing had been solved. That was a fact that frustrated her to no end, because she was the type to _make things happen_. It seemed Charlie wasn’t done yet, and she was more than happy to follow her - since Jo obviously wasn’t going to be sleeping anytime soon.

Once they were back at Charlie’s apartment, the redhead whipped out her laptop and brought it to the couch where Jo was making herself comfortable.

She took in a deep breath and sighed, “ _Thank god_ we’re away from all the angsting alpha fumes and Dean. That omega fill a room with rage like _nobody’s_ business.”

“Dude, you are _so_ lucky you didn’t see him go feral the other night.” Charlie groaned and immediately began clicking away at the keyboard. “I’ve never actually _seen_ anyone in real life lose it like that. Only YouTube vids and crap. That was scary.”

“Dean? _Feral_?” Jo’s jaw dropped, “Yeah. _Really_ glad I didn’t see that, I’d probably have nightmares. So what are we doing?”

“I’m going to track down Ruby.”

“What?!”

Charlie shot the other omega a crooked grin, “I’ve got _many_ a hidden talent up my sleeve. Stalking just so happens to be one. I want to make sure she’s not planning anything else, make sure she’s not around here. Then, once I get a hit on her location, I can watch her and if anything needs to be done…” she let the words hang in the air.

“ _Needs to be done?_ ” Jo echoed, scooting closer. “Don’t tell me you’re secretly an _assassin_ too?”

“Hell no. But there are other things you can do to someone that isn't killing them that fuck them up _just_ as bad.”

Jo blinked at the pure intensity of the woman’s words. This was hitting home for the woman, and the curses _plus_ her actions were proof of it. Of _what_ , Jo was unsure. They were certainly covering their bases, but the fact that Charlie actually wanted to keep an eye on _Ruby_? This was _personal_ , and maybe not just because of how close she was to Dean. Or maybe it was - Jo had no idea. She was just beginning to put together the pieces and analyze the new dynamics. She was mystified by the easy way Charlie was working through the websites and utilizing programs Jo had never heard of before.

“Found her,” Charlie announced in what seemed to be no time at all. “Hasn’t seemed to taken the hint yet, either. Doesn’t look like she’s leaving town anytime soon.” She clicked a few more links. “She’s rented an apartment in the area. What the _hell_ , if I were her, I’d be _long_ gone.”

“She’s an idiot,” Jo confirmed, then placed a hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “Hey. Are you all right?”

She was slow to turn around and face the blonde. “Uh. Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?” She worked to force out a laugh, “At least my mate isn’t in danger, I’m not in rehab, or, hell, jail. Right?”

“Yeah…” Jo didn’t remove her hand. “That doesn’t mean _you_ have to be all right, though.”

“I just-” she bit her lip. “I just hate seeing bad things happening to good people. Shitty situations they don’t deserve. I’ve been there and… let’s leave it at that?”

“All right,” Jo nodded slowly, knowing she wasn’t going to get any more information out of the omega. “Just promise me, if you decide to go vigilante and visit this beta bitch, you tell me?”

“Wanna be my sidekick?” Charlie winked and noticed Jo had yet to remove her hand. Which made her blush a little.

Jo finally seemed to notice too, and dropped it back to the couch, her face reddening suddenly too. “Duh. I’m a pretty badass sidekick.”

“Partners in crime. I can feel a sitcom growing by the second,” she giggled. “Screw the alpha power-couple, we’re gonna do shit the _right_ way.”

\-----------

Sam fiddled and adjusted his tie while he walked the halls, with a guard, inside the jail. He had pulled on his suit with anxiety that morning, and even though Gabriel had flattered him with compliments and promises of role-plays when he got home, it did _nothing_ to soothe his nerves. Soon, he was outside a holding room and ready to meet with the omega who had saved his brother’s mate. And he had _no idea_ what way this was about to go.

He pulled open the door to see Meg clad in the orange jumpsuit - a far cry from her usual scandalous wardrobe and without a lick of makeup. She still had a confidence rolling off her that was uncanny. Sam was _envious_ of that confidence.

“Why, hello there, moose,” she hummed out and shifted in the cheat plastic seat which squeaked as she moved. “Glad you could come see me.”

Sam nodded tightly and cleared his throat as he took the seat across from her. “Meg, I can’t thank you enough for-”

“Save it,” she groaned. “Let’s just get this ball rolling, shall we?”

He exhaled and pulled a notebook and paper from his bag to set on the table. “After we talked, Dean explained everything and it made much more sense.”

“Yeah, I figured he didn’t tell anyone about what was going down. Since he came to _me_ about it, I assumed it was a hush-hush don’t-worry-the-big-bros kinda deal,” she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. “But now that you’re _in the know,_ so to speak, you understand what _lengths_ I went to in order to keep my unicorn safe, right?”

“Your _unicorn_?” Sam raised an eyebrow, pen poised over the paper. “Yeah, Cas, sorry, I get it.”

“Obviously. There’s nothing special about _your_ omega,” Meg snorted bitterly. “Just that Cas is so damn _fond_ of him. And he has a knack for getting into trouble, _that_ part is obviously _quite_ special. But, back to the point, whatever we do I wanna keep Clarence safe, got it?”

“But Meg, if you keep up this story of you sneaking drugs in and trying to give them to Cas, you’re gonna be looking at-”

“ _No buts_.” Meg narrowed her eyes, “I’m all in here. You lawyers defend all kinds of cases, so defend _mine_ \- it doesn’t matter that it’s not the truth. Work with what we’ve got, and make sure I get the least amount of time. That’s what I’m paying you for, right?”

“You’re not paying me anything,” Sam interrupted _her_ this time.

“Not gonna argue with that,” Meg winked. “So. Continue.”

“Well, we’re not _just_ looking at drug possession charges, but felony drug distribution. Technically, this is your first offense, since you weren’t charged the first time you and Cas were caught in rehab by whatever magic Gabe worked,” Sam began to scribble down notes onto the paper. “But I'm sure they’ll take _that_ into account when it comes to the hearing. Gabe won’t tell me what he did, so I don’t _know_ what to plan for. But, if everything works out, and they _do_ find it to be a first offense sentencing we’re looking at over four years,” he winced. “We’ll take care of the fines, don’t worry about any of that, if you’re really going to go through with this. Least we can do.”

“Four years, huh,” she crossed her legs and zoned out a little. “You said _max_. So I’m hoping you’ll be able to use those cute little puppy eyes and get that knocked down, all right?”

“You’re serious about this,” it wasn’t a question. “We could build a case against _Ruby_ , get you out of this _completely_. Get _her_ in jail and _you_ out, because it’s an entire misunderstanding. Why won’t you let me do that, Meg?”

“If you had _seen_ the look on Cas’ face,” she scoffed and shook her head. “This is his _chance_ , Sam. Chance to get away from _all this_ , to get his life _right_ and ride off into the sunset. I never thought he was going to make it, and I can’t take that away from him now. He needs this chance more than I do. You should be grateful.” She leaned in and narrowed her eyes, “And so help me, if you try to pull _any shit_ I will take the state-appointed lawyer, who wouldn’t give _two fucks_ about me and I’ll be forever pissed at _you_ my sentence wasn’t knocked down a peg like it _could_ have been. Do I make myself clear?”

Sam’s eyes widened and he nodded. “Crystal.”

“Good,” Meg’s smirk returned and she purred, “Now, where were we?”

\-----------

“-stiel? Castiel?”

He jerked out of the fog and had to remind himself where he was.

Oh, _right_. He was in his therapy session with Mrs. Tran. She was looking at him with concern because this was probably the third time he had, in her words, ‘gone somewhere else’ during their half hour block. Which must have been a new record, or something. But he _couldn’t_ stay here, in _this_ room. He kept thinking about _Meg_. And all of Mrs. Tran’s questions were about the ‘incident,’ trying to see how he was coping, and he _couldn’t_ even be fucking _honest_ about a _goddamn thing_.

He _wasn’t_ coping.

He was _scared to death_ about what was happening to his best friend. How she could have done that for him when he-

“Castiel. You need to talk with me, obviously this has gotten a hold of you stronger than you'd originally thought.” Her voice was kind as she tried to reach out with her words. “You did something great. You made a new leap in your recovery, and you need to recognize that. It’s something to _celebrate_. Why are you treating this as a defeat, rather than the victory it is?”

Well, he could be honest about _one thing_ , at least.

“Meg’s my friend,” his voice was choked. “I’m worried about what’s going to happen to her.”

“That’s none of your concern now. She made her own choices and there are consequences. She was a negative influence on your recovery, and it’s a great thing she’s been taken out of the picture.”

“No! It’s _not_!” Cas snapped, and he had to stop himself from jumping to his feet. “There was a _mistake_ , she _didn’t_ \- she _couldn’t_ -”

But he couldn’t say the words. He couldn’t let her sacrifice be for nothing, even if it was tearing him apart on the inside. He changed gears, he _had_ to. Maybe there was something _else_ he could get out of this session…

“ _Ruby_ -” his voice was raw and full of emotion as he cursed out the word. “Everyone was _blind_ to see how terrible a person she was.”

“Ruby?” Linda was taken aback by the name, as well as the amount of venom Castiel coated around those two syllables. “I thought the two of you were friends. And you left on good terms?”

“It was all a lie,” he chuckled bitterly. “Did you know that Ruby nearly killed my mate’s brother by sucking him into a heroin addiction? Did you know she never deemed it _relevant_ to tell me she loathed and wished things _worse_ than _death_ upon _my mate_ , because he split them up and saved his brother. From _her_?”

A silence stretched across the room, until Linda finally inquired, “Why are you telling me this now? You should have said something before - if there was a history that made you uncomfortable, we would have-”

“I didn’t _know_ until _Meg told me,_ ” his words were razor-sharp. “Ruby… Ruby has _threatened_ him, threatened _us_ since she’s been released, since-” he shook his head and could feel the beginning of tears start to well up in his eyes. His hands quickly flew to cover them as he tried to regain control. “S-she-”

“Did she do anything to you, Castiel?” The doctor’s voice was urgent, “You need to tell me if-”

“There’s nothing you can do.” He mumbled out, “Damage has already been done.”

“Please, we need to talk about this,” her voice turned soft, but no less dire. “You’re _hurting_ , this is something we need to work through, something I need to help you with-”

“I believe our time is up, Mrs. Tran.” Castiel’s eyes were on the clock as he stood up mechanically and walked to the door. “There’s nothing you can help me with right now.”

He didn’t wait for her to say anything, he was starting to drift to that far away place again. Where he was lost in his own mind - the place he needed the _drugs_ to _keep him from going_. But now he _couldn’t_ do that. And he was getting stuck - his body numb and his heart tight in his chest. He couldn’t stop thinking about Meg. Thinking about how Ruby had played him _so_ perfectly. Thinking about how fucked up everything was now. Because of _him_. He had no one to blame but _himself_.

Castiel _wanted_ to call his mate - wanted to know what was happening, but he couldn’t bare the thought of speaking to Dean, now that the man had the knowledge of all the things he’d done. He’d disappointed him _again_. Let him down _again_. Just when he thought things were going to get better, he’d ruined _everything_ all over again.

He found himself in his room before he knew it.

He stared blankly at the other bed - the place where the snake of a woman had been manipulating and poisoning him _all along_.

He felt sick.

Sick in a way that was almost _worse_ than the withdrawal had been.

He rushed to the bathroom and vomited indignantly into the toilet.

_No_ , this was much, _much_ worse. He could wait out the withdrawals. He could get away from the drugs. But he couldn’t get away from _himself_ , and all the self-loathing and disgust that plagued him. This was _so_ much worse.

\-----------

The first time he talked to Dean was stilted. He couldn’t bring himself to call. So when one of the nurses came to his room to inform him he had a phone call, he was surprised and dreaded it. He still couldn’t refuse, and marched behind her to be handed the phone and greeted with the voice of his mate.

“Hello, Dean,” he tried for warm, but it came out a bit choked and _awkward_.

“Hey, Cas. Haven’t, uh, heard from you in a couple days. How are you doing?” His omega’s voice was just as standoffish and it made Castiel’s heart hurt impossibly _more_.

“I admit I’ve hit a bump in the road,” he chose his words very carefully. “I’m having difficulty with these recent events.” There silence between them cut the alpha like a knife. “How are you?” He tried to break the quiet, tried to get a read on Dean, but the other man wasn’t giving him much to work with.

“Fine.” Which meant Dean was most definitely _not_ fine. “Sam’s working on the case. Feel bad he’s been dragged away from happily mated bliss, but we owe it to her, ya know.”

“ _Mated_?” Cas’ eyes widened. “Wait, when did _this_ happen?”

“Oh yeah. Gabe and Sam tied their knots, so to speak, a few days ago.” Dean’s tone was rueful, “They’re _perfect_ for each other. Happy and sickeningly adorable. I’m stoked for them.”

Castiel thought there was a ‘ _unlike us, right now’_ left out of that thought.

Dean continued, “Everything’s just peachy over here, I guess. And you’re still on the straight and narrow and doing everything right. Right?”

His tone was nervous, uneasy, and Cas wanted to comfort his mate and be there for him. Wanted to wrap him in his arms, tell him everything was going to be all right, that they were _fine_ and it was going to turn out _perfectly_. But the dark cloud hanging above their heads made it feel like it was a huge _lie_. But he could say _one_ thing confidently:

“Yes, Dean. My recovery is sound. It will continue to be. I promise you.”

“That’s good, Cas.” He was forcing a façade of optimism, which his mate could see _right_ through.

“You’ll come and visit this week?”

He _hated_ how unsure and anxious his voice sounded. But he needed to know. He needed to know where Dean’s head was, if after all this - he still wanted to see him, if he-

“Probably.”

That _wasn’t_ the answer he was hoping for.

“I hope you will,” Cas resigned, “I miss you. I love you so much.”

“I-I know, Cas.” He cleared his throat. “I’ve gotta get back to work. Gabe wanted a report to make sure you were hanging in there and everything.”

The alpha’s stomach dropped a little more. Was that it? Would _Dean_ have even _wanted_ to talk to him if his brother hadn’t _forced_ him to call?

What else could he say? Tell him again and again how much he meant it? How much he _did_ love him? How much he couldn’t wait to see him and how much he wanted everything to be all right again? But there wasn’t anything else he really could say.

“Have a good day at work,” was what Castiel settled on. “Let Gabriel know I’m fine, and congratulate him for me.”

“Will do.” He could hear Dean shifting around on the other line. “Talk soon, Cas. Have a good night.”

And then he hung up.

He didn’t feel the normal lingering joy he felt from his previous conversations with Dean. He felt a pit of hopelessness. It hit him hard, and it scared him. Dean had never acted indifferent like that before - and the low Castiel had been feeling was threatening to swallow him alive. He didn’t know how long he was sitting there, with the phone in his limp hand and the dial tone buzzing over and over again until one of the nurses told him it was time for dinner. He shrugged and said he wasn’t hungry, and decided to go straight to his room for the rest of the night.

Hopefully he’d be able to escape from reality through some kind of dream where him and his mate were _happy_ and together again.

\-----------

“That sounded about as fun as a root canal,” Gabe commented from the doorway, where he had been shamelessly eavesdropping on the phone call. “You need to play a little _nicer_ when my bro is all susceptible and shit.”

“He said congrats on the mating,” Dean easily replied, ignoring all of Gabe’s commentary as he attempted to side-step the alpha. “Can I go back to work now?”

“Next time, can you not be a dick?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was civil.”

“I’m glad you’re not just blaming _yourself_ anymore, really, I am. But taking it out on Cas? _Not_ cool,” the short alpha narrowed his eyes. “Do I need to remind you that all of this was outside _both_ your control? The issue starts with an ‘R’ and wears too much eyeliner?”

“Meg is _still_ in jail and going through with this whole ‘I tried to sell Cas drugs’ thing because of _us_. _Both of us_. I’m pissed at _me_ , I’m pissed at _Cas_ and it’s not changing anytime soon, all right?” He snapped, “Now do you need a bartender tonight, or not?”

“Jesus,” Gabriel groaned, and took a step out of the way. “If you don’t see Cas next chance you get and make nice, I’m gonna be pissed. Get over this bullshit, it’s seriously fucking up my vibe.”

“So sorry about your ‘vibe,’” Dean’s voice was covered in a patronizing sugar-coating. “Poor Gabriel and his terrible rough life. I hope your _vibe_ recovers soon. I’ll send fucking flowers.”

It took all his will-power to bite his tongue as Dean shoved passed him and into the bar. The alpha’s body was ram-rod straight and tense. Everyone had been tense - on the edge of bursting lately, and he was just _waiting_ for it. He _hated_ playing these games, he _hated_ how miserable everyone was and the fact that he couldn’t _legally_ do anything about it. All he could do was wait.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for all the angst last chapter, here's another earlier than usual <3

It wasn’t as though there was any doubt in Dean’s mind that he was going to go to visitor’s day. He was just on edge, frustrated and was _sick_ of being in a pit of self-loathing, so for what could possibly be the _first_ time in his life, he took it out on someone who _wasn’t himself_. Who just so happened to be _Cas_. But it wasn’t like he was really _taking it out_ on Cas, just not _letting_ himself forgive his mate as easily as he was used to and pretending everything was all right. Because it _wasn’t_ all right. It wasn’t all right _at all_.

He walked into the establishment and mused to himself what could go wrong today? It seemed like _every single goddamn_ visitor’s day was destined to end with a _bang_. Whether it was Dean making a scene, the mated pair starting to bone on a table, or a drug bust with Meg, everything that _could_ go wrong _would_ on these days.

When he was signing in at the front desk, Becky actually _smiled_ at him, and told him about how well Cas had been doing, which made Dean cringe all over again. Oh, if only she knew. Instead, he smiled at her and confirmed he was proud of his mate, before strolling in. Instead of the judge-y stares he had been expecting, he was blatantly ignored by other guests and for that he was thankful.

Dean spotted his alpha slumped in a chair at the far side of the room, staring at his hands in his lap rather than looking around the room. Guilt welled up in Dean’s gut, because he knew he had been the one to make Cas feel this way. And as much as his own feelings would get in the way, he couldn’t just _disregard_ Castiel’s. He pursed his lips in a firm line as he greeted, “Hey, Cas.”

The alpha finally raised his eyes, and the vibrant blue looked much duller than Dean could remember ever seeing it. He offered a small smile and said, “You came.”

“’Course I came.”

The remorse hit him all over again.

“I’m glad you did,” he didn’t move to get up and hug him.

So, Dean rolled his eyes and bent down to wrap his arms around Cas. The alpha's arms hesitated, but reached up to loop around Dean’s waist and exhaled a breath he didn’t know he had been holding as he breathed in the scent of his mate. He hummed against his neck and allowed himself to nuzzle a little closer. They stayed like this for a second - they _both_ needed it. They didn’t have to say anything, just took advantage of the fact they were _together_ and drew comfort in the way their bodies _remembered_ each other and the endorphin's their mating bond seemed to create - bubbled up to the surface and raised a little bit of joy, no matter what.

They couldn’t pretend forever though. Dean slowly drew away, and plopped himself down in the seat next to him. He let his eyes linger over Cas’ face and noticed his cheekbones were a little more prominent, his lips dry and there were dark circles under his eyes. He couldn’t stop his hands from reaching out and cupping Cas' face. He ran his thumb over one such sharp angle and sighed.

“You need to eat.”

“That’s irrelevant right now.“ Cas chuckled and it was a dry sound. “What’s happening with Meg?”

“She’s being as stubborn as _you_. You sure know how to pick ‘em.” He dropped his hand and huffed, “Won’t let us tell the truth. Doesn’t want to get _you_ in trouble.”

“You’re angry.”

“Course I’m angry,” Dean glared. “It’s my fault Meg got into this mess. I went out and _begged_ her to help us. And she did, with a fuckin’ gold star on her assignment. And now she’s looking at four years, dude.”

“It’s _my_ fault.” Cas snipped back at him. “I was _stupid_ , I-” he lowered his voice and leaned closer to him, “I was _distracted_ , I didn’t _let go_ of the _fucking bag_ and messed up. This isn’t on you, this is on _me_. You’re _right_ to be angry, Dean. I-I just wish I could make it better.”

“Fuck, Cas, I keep telling myself not to take it out on you,” Dean wiped a hand over his face. “Ruby manipulated you, _she’s_ the reason but… I just feel _helpless_ and I hate there’s nothing I can do. Meg won’t _let_ us. And I’m left with all this rage, and I’m alone and can’t fuckin’ handle not being able to do anything!”

The nearest couple glanced over as Dean’s voice raised a level, which effectively knocked him down a notch just as quickly. It left him stewing, and he knew the scent was _rolling_ off him at this point. _God_ , he _hated_ this. He was fuming, there was no one he could direct his fury _towards_ , and Cas was just getting caught in the middle of it all. He still hadn’t addressed the fact that Cas had _apparently_ been _taking drugs from Ruby_ during his stay, but if he brought it up he was worried he was going to _finally_ break. He had to remind himself this was _Ruby_ , it was _all Ruby, she_ was trying to destroy them, _she_ was trying to tear them apart and _goddamnit_ it was _working_.

Suddenly, he was completely engulfed in the scent of his alpha and enveloped in a pair of strong arms. He hadn’t realized he was shaking until he felt himself shuttering like leaf with Cas holding him in place. He was _pissed_ , he was pissed off at the world, and he could feel himself on that damn _brink_.

“I-I just want you to come home,” he whimpered against Cas’ chest and tried to breath. “I can’t do this alone anymore, Cas. I‘m sick of being strong. Sick and fuckin' tired of it.”

“I know, Dean. You’re always so strong,” he held him closer, and rubbed soothing circles against his back. “And _I_ need to be strong for _you_. I’m nearly halfway done, and you’re the one who pushed me to get this far. You’ll be all right, Dean. We’ll be all right. I _swear to you_. I love you so much. It will turn out all right... I don’t have faith in a lot of things, but I have faith in you. And in _us_.” He leaned to whisper in Dean’s ear, “We have so many wonderful plans. And we’ll accomplish them, it’s only a matter of time. That’s the _only_ thing that’s separating us from those things right now. Time. As _soon_ as I’m out, I’ll take care of you and spoil you every single day, you’ll never have to be strong again if you don’t want to. I promise.”

Dean let himself sink in and get lost in Castiel’s words and promises. Because, _fuck_ , he _wanted_ all of these things _so much_. But was it just a pipe dream? He felt so defeated these days, he just didn’t know anymore. He was so sick of absorbing blow after blow. But god, did he _want_ to believe. So let himself nestle closer against Cas, just for a _bit_ longer and allowed his body to relax. At least his _body_ believed him. At least he could _pretend_ for the time being.

“Can I kiss you?”

For as confident as Castiel’s words before, this question was weak and sickly at best.

Dean didn’t trust his own voice - so he nodded - and hoped that was enough.

Cas was gentle as he hooked a finger under Dean’s chin and lifted him up until their lips met. It was sweet and reassuring. Everything Dean needed it to be in that moment and his heart skipped a beat. It was over just as quick - since the orderlies were no doubt paying special attention to the two they deemed ( _and rightfully so_ ) as troublemakers. Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s for a moment before pulling away to press another kiss on his brow. His hand carded through Dean’s hair while he rested his cheek against the top of the omega’s head.

“I love you so much. And we _will_ get through this. If you’re willing to.”

“No shit, I’m willing,” Dean’s voice croaked and he sniffled a little but refused to move. “Wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.”

“Good,” he kissed his head again. “I’d do anything for you. And I _will_.”

“Time, right?”

“Yes,” he confirmed. After another span of silence, Cas spoke up but his voice was quieter than before. “Don’t tell Sam. But… you should consider the possibility of going to Gabriel about getting Meg out. He has… other _options_.”

“Shit, Cas. Could you be more cryptic?” He raised an eyebrow, but didn’t sound put off.

“If it’s weighing on you so heavily, as it is me… he could _do_ something. He’s done it in the past and I have no doubt the _only_ reason he’s hesitating now is to not upset your brother.” His words were chosen specifically, and made Dean nervous.

“He could _seriously_ bust her out? For _real_?”

“He could.” Cas confirmed, “But with Sam’s position in upholding the law, Gabriel hasn’t done anything.”

“Fuck,” Dean cursed and finally pulled away to look Castiel in the eyes. “I’m gonna talk to him, Cas. I’m gonna fix this mess.”

A tired smile stretched across his gaunt features as he nodded, “You always do. But be careful. I don’t wish to cause a stir between them. I’m saying this for _you_ and _your_ state of mind.”

“All right,” the omega nodded, and the thrill of _finally_ being able to _do something_ riled him up enough energy that he could flash an honest-to-goodness smile of his own. “This _will_ work. We can _make_ this work.”

“Keep me updated?”

“Do we need a code word?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows, “This feels so dangerous. Sexy.”

This startled a laugh out of the alpha who couldn’t quite get himself back under control until there were tears running down his face. “Operation Sexy.”

“They’ll never know what hit ‘em.”

\-----------

Dean felt a little bad going behind his brothers back, yeah, but he felt even _worse_ about the alternatives - so when he showed up at Gabe’s house after sending him a ‘we need to talk in private’ text, he _knew_ what to do. He wasn’t quite sure _how_ the alpha got out of seeing Sam that night, since the two practically lived together now, but Gabe answered the door, _thankfully_ , alone.

That didn’t mean he looked _happy_.

“Come in,” he grumbled, and locked the door once Dean entered. “Hope you know tonight I-”

“I kept you from getting laid blah blah blah, yeah, I know. But this is _important_.” Dean crossed his arms and gave him a look.

So Gabriel surrendered, and took a seat at the dining room table. “Proceed, then. Did you make up with Cas?”

“Yeah,” Dean shrugged off his jacket and let it hang off the back of the wooden chair. “And we decided you need to work your magic.”

The alpha crossed his arms on the table and leaned forward, repeating, “ _Work my magic_?”

“In regards to Meg.” He wasn’t budging an inch. “This _isn’t_ up for discussion. I said ‘decided’ for a _reason_. I don’t know _how_ you do it, I don’t know if I even _wanna know,_ but Cas is convinced you can get her out, and that’s what we want.”

“That may be what _you_ want, and, believe me, I want it too, but that’s not something your brother is gonna be gung-ho about. Trust me on this,” Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “What I can do isn’t even in the _realm_ of legal. It’s _bribery_. People who  _owe me favors_ , other people I can _blackmail_ and others I can good ol’ fashion _threaten_. In the past, I wouldn’t think twice but there’s more things that figure into this equation. Like, _oh_!” His eyes widened in faux-surprise, “I have a _mate_ that’s a _goddamn lawyer_. Wouldya lookie there.”

“Meg’s innocent. We all know that,” his voice was cold. “Let’s break it down. Ignore Sam for a second. This is your _brother_. He’s asking you to do this. We’re _begging_ you to do this. Just this one little favor, and we won’t ask you anything again, I can promise you that. _Please_ , Gabriel.”

“I can’t ignore Sam,” his voice dropped and began leaking a dangerous type of venom. “I already did that once. _For Cas_. And _that’s_ how I lost Sam. You _can’t_ ask this of me.”

“It’s the _only way_!” Dean began to plead, as much as he hated it, _he had to_. “Meg doesn’t deserve this! And she won’t let us go through with telling the truth, because then Cas is gonna get fucked over! This is the _only way_ we all win, Sam will _have_ to understand that, and he _will_ once it’s over and there’s nothing he can do about it. It’s better to ask forgiveness, in this case, Gabe, you _know_ it. Are you _really_ going to let Meg take the fall for it?”

“Get out.”

“Come on, dammit, Gabe!”

“I said _get out_.” He narrowed his eyes, and hissed the order.

Dean was on his feet before he could say anything else. Fuckin’ following his words like an obedient little pup even though he wished to god he didn’t have to. He never hated being an omega more than in situations like _this_. Now, he was tugging on his coat and walking about the door without another word, besides mumbled curses under his breath that Gabe couldn’t make out.

That didn’t mean he didn’t slam the fuck out of the front door.

\-----------

“Hey Cas,” Dean answered the call immediately, having parked in front of his apartment after he ran some errands and picked up groceries.

“Have you talked with Gabriel?”

“Yeah, talked to him last night,” he rolled his eyes and his stomach turned as he remembered the confrontation. “He’s not into Operation Sexy. At all. My brother’s got him knot-whipped and he’s on the straight and narrow, apparently.”

Dean could practically see his mate frowning, as he grumbled back, “This is unacceptable.”

“You’re telling me,” he let out a long groan. “Not like I can hold a gun to his head or anything. I don’t know what to do, I really don’t.”

“This is no fault of yours, Dean. This lies entirely on Gabriel. I’m honestly shocked, I thought that-”

“We don’t have to go into specifics. It didn’t work. I’m pissed. Whatever. How are you?”

“Pissed, as well.”

“Besides that, grumpy alpha.” Dean chuckled a little, and while he _hated_ the situation, he couldn’t help but imagine the disgruntled look on Cas’ face.

So sue him. His mate was adorable.

“I’ve… been eating?” It was as though he was venturing a guess, trying to find _something_ that would make his omega happy.

“Wow. All grown up now, huh?”

“The withdrawals are finished. I’m at the stage which Linda calls ‘craving management and self exploration.’”

“Gonna find yourself, or something?” Dean teased, “Just don’t do any soul searching that involves running away to Africa, or other bullshit. You _know_ I don’t do flying, dude.”

Castiel actually chuckled at that, “I’ve already ran away to Africa, so you may check that off the list. Besides, I found myself with you.”

Cas’ habit of randomly waxing poetry never failed to make Dean blush. _That_ was something he was never on guard for, and it brought out a nervous huff. “You say the sweetest things, boo.”

“I was attempting to reassure you no flying would be involved,” he returned the teasing tone right back on him. “But if you’d like me to say something _sweet_ , I could always say that-”

“ _Stop it_ , I’ve got ice cream that’s about to melt and I need two hands to get all these groceries inside!” Dean efficiently cut him off. “Not that I don’t appreciate you being cute and all that. Don’t embarrass me.”

“Duly noted.”

“Well. Talk to you soon, all right, Cas?”

“Of course, Dean. I’m truly sorry things didn’t go better with Gabriel.”

“You and me both.”

\-----------

There was an insane _tension_ the next day both Dean and their boss worked, that Charlie and Jo noticed right away. They didn’t say anything, but exchanged a series of dramatic facial expressions and gestures when either Dean or Gabriel’s backs were turned. Both men pointedly ignored them, as well as _each other_ , but put on a bright face for the customers so that was all they could ask for.

The two female omegas might as well have been two teenagers passing notes in class - scribbling smart-ass comments on pieces of their note paper where they were supposed to be taking orders, and slapping them down on each other’s trays when they would walk by one another. Things like:

_Didn’t think Dean’s time of the month was due yet?!??!_

And:

_Sudden death match Gabe vs. Dean!! Bets on winner??_

Along with a huge, looming question mark and a quick doodle of a moose fighting a crude sketch of Gabriel with x’s over his eyes.

They were trying to keep things light in the midst of all the drama, because Meg was due to go to trial the _next day_ \- as much as Sam had been attempting to postpone it - and as of right now… she was screwed. She was _still_ refusing help, and everyone could see how it was eating away at Dean - especially with Sam 'honoring her wishes' and not having much of a defense to work with. Which was why, the next note Charlie wrote was slapped onto the bar, in front of _Dean_.

_Wanna get white girl wasted tonight???_

To which he looked up, with a crooked grin, and nodded profusely.

The next note she wrote Jo was:

_Omega-only party at mi casa. Sponsored by Gabe’s Liquor Supply._

With a thumb’s up, and a wink, they were all in.

\-----------

Not one of them felt bad about stuffing a few fifths of liquor into Charlie’s obnoxiously huge Harry Potter tote that night. _Especially_ Dean. He wanted to stuff in _more_ , in fact, just to spite the alpha. However, he _knew_ the more alcohol he was tempted with... the more he would _drink_. At least this way, he wouldn’t get alcohol poisoning. If he had free reign of the back bar... there was no guarantee.

When they all arrived at Charlie’s, he felt like he was walking to a goddamn _funeral_. Meg’s trial was _tomorrow._  And there was _no way_ she was getting less than a few year’s in prison. He needed to drown these sorrows, and all his own personal failures, _immediately_. So when Charlie grabbed the shot glasses and a couple cans of pop as chasers he was already opening the bottles.

“Cheers! To the badass that is Meg Masters!” Jo was the first one to say it. “Always thought she was a trashy slut. But it turns out, she’s a _smart_ and _heroic_ trashy slut.”

“Here, here!” Dean smirked and nodded, clinking their glasses together, “To Meg! Stubborn bitch who saved Cas’ ass!”

Everyone tossed back their shot, and Dean didn’t hesitated for a minute to pour up _another round_. Neither of the girls shot him a judging expression that he would have expected from his _brother_ , or someone _else_ , and to that he was grateful. Charlie went right to her DVD collection and started naming off titles of things they could watch and play a drinking game along to. Jo vetoed a few titles which Dean became super stoked on watching, and they made a pre-movie drinking game that if you were a little _bitch_ and _vetoed a movie_ , you had to take a shot, too.

Needless to say, that shut Jo up decently quick.

They ended up pulling out a season of The Walking Dead, because it was the easiest ( _mindless)_ way to come up with a drinking game and both the girls loved it just as much as Dean. Thank god he didn’t have squeamish friends, _that_ was working in his favor. He liked to surround himself by tough women, and these were some of the toughest. They easily worked through the first bottle of vodka (Dean grumbled about the fact that it was _freakin’ vodka_ ) enough to be bordering on tipsy when they broke into the whiskey.

Charlie made popcorn and an oven-baked pizza and they moaned around the cheesy goodness, while Dean cut at them with comments about ‘not being very lady-like!’ What he _did_ keep to himself was the fact that he saw Jo sneaking cute little glances at Charlie when she didn’t think the woman was looking. Dean found that very, _very_ interesting.

A popcorn fight, and a fifth of whiskey later - they were changing disks and finally drunk and distracted from the rest of the world. It almost melted away, completely. They were in their own little bubble - able to pretend that they were just a group of friends drinking and watching a zombie flick without a care in the world. Dean was honestly incredibly thankful these two had become as close with him as they had... because who _knew_ what he would even be doing tonight if he wasn’t _here_. This was a good thing. This was a _great_ thing, and he couldn't bring himself to feel guilty about the small smile tugging at his lips. Hadn't he been feeling shitty enough lately?

Charlie had barely pressed play and poured herself a mixed drink when _it_ happened.

Everyone startled when there was a knock at the door. It was a little after four am, which had all three omegas glancing around in different states of confusion. Thinking it may have been an _accident_ , someone coming home from the bar and having the wrong door, they waited...

Until, _this time more impatiently and aggressively_ , the trill of knocks came _again_.

Charlie slowly rose to her feet with an unintended _stumble_ in her step from the vodka. Damn vodka.

Dean was close behind her, experiencing _very much_ the same issue. But he knew if something was _wrong_ he was _more_ than able to deal with a threat. He'd protect his friends. Dean hung back (just a little bit) when she opened the door.

Gabe was standing there - looking _irritated -_  with his hands in his pockets, “You assholes enjoying my liquor?”

Charlie’s mouth opened and closed a few times, as she looked around the room sheepishly, “Uh… I can pay you back?”

“No need,” he waved her off, then caught sight of Dean. He pointed a finger and narrowed his eyes. “ _You_ better fuckin’ love me forever. And use that alcohol as a _celebration_.”

“ _Excuse me_?” Dean was fucking _worlds away_ from forgiving the man yet. “And what _exactly_ am I thanking you for, you _coward_?”

“Watch your mouth,” Gabe's tone was _exhausted_ , and he chose to disregard Dean's verbal attack on him. “So, moral of the story, I come bearing gifts. I’d already played my ‘ _judge card_ ’ with Cassie and Meg last time, so tweaking the trial was a no-go. Luckily, I had a ‘ _prison guard card_ ’ left in my deck. So, voila.”

He took a step aside and the three in the apartment _froze_ in their places... scenting a _familiar_ smell. Heels clicked from the hallway, hitting a crescendo in volume as they reached the doorway... along with a _voice_ they _never_ expected to hear that night - it confidently filled the room.

“Heard there was an omegas-only party tonight,” Meg cooed as she sauntered passed the door. She stuck out her lower lip in a dramatic pout, “I’m guessing _my_ invitation was lost in the mail?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question for readers! In order to keep Three Things primarily Destiel, I’m considering turning this into a series, and starting a new work that’s all Sabriel. If there was interest, of course. Obviously, there will continue to be Sabriel throughout Three Things, but I have some story lines that are Sabriel-centric. Let me know your thoughts xoxo


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback in regards to the Sabriel story line. The consensus was to _keep_ the current mix of Sabriel and Destiel in Three Things rather than creating a whole new story and I love it. I’m going to attempt to keep the mix as consistent as it’s been thus far... and although it may waiver a little chapter to chapter, Imma try really, really, really hard! You guys are the BEST, and I hope you enjoy what’s ahead!  <3

It started one night, while he was hunched over his laptop typing furiously into the much-too-blank face of a Microsoft Word document. Sam didn’t want to be here - he wanted to be home with his mate, curled up next to one another on the sofa while joking along mindlessly to some dumb show that was on TV. He wanted to hear Gabriel’s crass, inappropriate jokes - the kind that made him double take and question, ‘did he really just say that?’ The answer was _always_ yes, because one of the facts of life was that his mate didn’t own a filter.

Sam loved it.

However, the answer was nope.

Instead of being carried away by the humorous musings of his mate and sharp thinking from the witty banter they found so easily -

\- Here he was, working late in his office - because no matter _how_ hard he threw himself into these cases, they _kept_ piling up. He could never catch a break - the paperwork was endless. The memos, the files and the reference material simply glared back at him and told him ‘life sucked a dick’ most of the time. Everything lately has been working against them. And now, with Meg’s trial looming over them like the shadow of death in the morning, everyone was stone-faced and sullen.

And Sam was working.

Working to the point where he could feel the licks of carpal tunnel taunt his young joints, and anger flair up when he didn’t spell a word nearly correct, and spell-check asked him what the fuck his issue was.

In the middle of his frustration with one such report, he didn’t stop dead in his tracks from the ache in his _hands_.

But by the _overwhelming_ cramps in his _core_.

It crashed down so hard on him, he felt his breath punched from his lungs, and he was doubled over from the pain. He groaned, his forehead hitting the desk right next to the computer as his hands flew to wrap around his midsection. Shit, why did this hurt?

Did he have food poisoning?

He couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten, hell, he didn’t even know what time it was _now_ but the pain was so damn _intense_. He tried to calm his body down, even though it felt like his intestines had wrapped themselves into bow for freakin’ Christmas. Sam concentrated on his breathing.

In through your nose… Out through your mouth…

He counted in threes with every inhalation and exhalation.

It still hurt, but the cramping was weaning.

Spinach? Wasn’t there that e coli outbreak a few years ago? But, _shit_ , why was it _beating_ him into _submission_ like this? It felt like he’d been kneed in the gut, and no matter how much breathing he was doing the pain washing over him was _unbelievable_ … with one hand still clenched around his midsection, he reached out and grappled blindly for his phone on the desk.

A few failed reaches later, one was _finally_ victorious and he had it in his palm. He scrolled through his contacts and cursed when a call to Gabriel went straight to voicemail. Shit, he wasn’t sure he should call his brother or maybe even the ER next, if it was-

And just like _that_.

The vice-grip in his midsection released and all that was left was a tender, lingering burn.

What the hell was that?

He blinked at the screen, which was blurry through his watering eyes, as if it held all the answers. It didn’t, and unfortunately… this didn't do a damn thing to change his case load. His shaking hand grabbed the cup of water on the table and brought it to his lips - only spilling a few drops along the way - and he immediately downed the entire glass. He wiped the cold sweat from his brow and steeled his nerves.

He still had work to do.

\------------

Everyone remained stark-still as Meg sauntered into the room and Gabriel followed her in, shutting the door softly behind them. Everyone was in _shock_. However, finally, when Meg winked directly at Dean the omega found himself _moving_  (or launching - really) right at Meg. He scooped her up in his arm without hesitation, and hugged the hell out of her.

She grunted as the man’s body crashed into her and laughed out, “Wow, Deano, didn’t know you cared this much,” but happily wrapped her arms around him in turn.

“Well, my job is done,” Gabriel interrupted the 'touching reunion’ and continued, “Now, I’m gonna assume none of you are gonna talk about this? And since I did it because Dean _demanded_ _it_ , it’s _your_ job to keep her safe until I can get everything in order.”

“In order?” Jo raised an eyebrow, “And what does that mean?”

“If I’m not mistaken, Charlie’s _my kind_ of people,” Gabriel knew he wasn’t taking a stab in the dark. “I’ll get the money, some travel bags packed with  _modest_ clothes that _don’t_ draw attention - sorry Meg, can’t have your tits blow your cover - and Red, you get to work on some fake ID’s."

Charlie didn’t feel caught, _per say_ \- she knew Gabriel was smart. Incredibly smart. And he knew everything about his employees. So she didn’t bother denying it.

The male omega had finally released Meg from his arms, and looked at Gabriel. “Let me guess, she’s gonna lay low here?”

“Yep. As far as anyone’s concerned, she’s not even _acquaintances_ with Charlie so no one will search for her here. Unless they run through the list of suspects and then branch out to 'by association' suspects for whatever reason, but the point is - I hope to have her long gone by then. And _someone_ grab some bleach, we need this chick blonde. Gotta be thorough.”

“I loath and love you at the same time,” Meg glowered at the alpha. “But I get it. You done good. We’ll get to work on the makeover in the morning. This whole jailbreak wore me out.”

“Kay. I’ll leave you to it,” he saluted and groaned, “If Sam leaves me over this, all you fuckers are getting a pay cut because yer funding the opening of my new fuckin' bakery.”

However, Gabriel had to admit the sheer gratitude and looks of thanks made it _almost_ worth whatever punishment Sam was going to dole out. He’d done a good thing - no matter _how_ illegal. And the glow on Dean’s face was nothing short of brilliant. It nearly burned his retinas, so he needed to make his escape. And possibly go prepare for ridiculous amounts of stress baking. Again.

“We’ll do damage control,” Jo was fast to respond. “Well, very nonchalant, under the radar, damage control, I guess?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve gotta get home and figure out my Sasquatch plan,” he moved to the door without a real goodbye and quietly closed it behind him.

Charlie leaps to lock it after he was gone, and then whipped around to the group gathered.

“Holy fuck. _How_?!”

Meg shrugged, “I don’t ask questions. All I know is that in the middle of the night a guard woke me up and told me to shut the fuck up. Before I knew it, I was in a piece of shit, rusty pickup truck with New York license plates and driven all over the fuckin’ state before they dropped me off with Gabriel on the outskirts. Then he took me here.”

Blinking owlishly, Jo turned to Dean. “Dude… I’m not sure if I’m terrified or stoked I’m working with you fugitives. But this is the most fun I’ve had in _forever_!”

“Yeah, because being in _jail_ was _so_ _fun_ for me,” Meg narrowed her eyes in a glare, before heading right for the booze. “But I gotta say, so far so good.”

Everyone else eagerly followed her and Jo uncapped the liquor and started pouring shots while Charlie disappeared into the kitchen to grab _one more_ glass. The weight of the item in her hand, no matter how small, felt like a momentous victory.

As soon as everyone had a shot, Dean toasted to, “Here’s to a new beginning.”

\--------------

Gabriel didn’t come into work the next day.

Which was unsettling.

No one was sure if it was because he was wiped out, laying low, or Sam’s terror reigned down on him. More than likely, it was the latter. And, fuck, if Dean wasn’t sympathetic. He bides his time, not wanting to call first thing in the morning, in case it hadn’t been announced that there was a fugitive on the loose. Sam never got a hold of him, demanding answers, so he knew Gabriel had taken care of that. He wanted to tell Cas, the excitement was killing him, but he couldn’t yet…

So he waited.

And as soon as five o’clock rolled around, he couldn’t wait anymore.

When he went to grab his phone and, by friggen serendipity alone, it started ringing. And, damn, Cas and himself were more on the save wavelength than they thought.

“So I’m guessing Operation Sexy was reconsidered.”

There was an almost _chipper_ tone in Castiel’s voice, and if that wasn’t a beautiful thing he didn’t know what was.

“Yep.” Dean’s voice matched Cas, and took it to a new level. “Dude. We got this.”

“How is your brother?”

“No idea. Radio silence.”

“That’s… disconcerting.”

“We don’t have to _worry_ about anything. Everything was-”

“I know, I’m just worried about _my_ brother.”

“They’ll work it out, they always do. I mean, _we_ do - and we’ve gotten through some hardcore shit. So they’ll _have_ to."

“Your optimism in our relationship is astounding.”

“Shut up. You love me.”

“I do, very much. I’ll let you go back to work and say hello to my brother for me.”

\-------------

When Sam had gotten word from the jail that Meg was _gone_ , he slammed down the phone. In all actuality, it was a _miracle_ it wasn't broken into pieces.

He was a mess of confusion and frustration, but on the other side of the coin - relief.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t _pissed_.

He knew this was his mate's doing.

It _had to be._ That’s why his phone wasn’t on last night, it was _always fucking on._

But, of course, Gabe couldn’t have his obnoxious Jessie J ringtone blaring in the middle of a  _criminal operation_.

Unless, by some strange turn of events, Meg had some other friends who had their fingers tangled in the system… but Gabriel had already admitted to doing something like this _before_. So he picked up his phone and angrily dialed his mate's number.

Almost instantly, he picked up.

Naturally. He was all ready for this.

“Hello, love muffin.”

“Gabriel,” Sam’s voice was a low growl. “What did you do.”

A long exhale into the phone created a little haze of static before he finally said, “I know you’re pissed, and you have every right to be. Cas and Dean cornered me and used their wonder-twin power-of-love speech to convince me. And… I’m sorry for going behind your back, but I’m not sorry for doing it. It was the right thing to do, and if you ignore the _means_... you have to admit - it was worth the end. Right?”

His voice was nervous, _extremely nervous_. And Sam didn’t blame him.

So he was silent.

He didn’t have an answer. Because yeah, the end... _did_ make it worth it. But this was something the two _constantly_ had to work through - to _fix_ , and it was happening all over again even though Gabriel had _promised_ him it _wouldn’t_. Sam was at a complete loss. He felt betrayal, he felt hurt, he felt-

“Sam?”

“I… get it. I just… need some time. Get my head together.”

“Yeah, I figured.” He sighed, “Just answer me honestly, if I _had_ come to you, would you have let me handle it?”

“We’ll never know that, will we.”

And Sam hung up.

\--------------

Charlie went to work as usual, she did her job with a smile on her face, her new found enthusiasm making her beaucoup tips. All in all, things were looking up. Gabriel sent her texts throughout the day, updating her on his progress, while she explained ‘through colorful metaphors’ what she was going to do that night and deleted all the evidence anyway.

She agreed with Jo’s words, this _was_ exciting.

Charlie felt _useful_ , like she was on a brave quest, and imagined Meg as the princess.

Even though she was far from a princess.

Maybe she needed a different euphemism…

When she finally got home, it was to Meg channel surfing while wearing some of Charlie’s pajamas. Apparently, she was making herself right at home, even though that was never offered in the first place. Whatever.

“Hi honey, I’m home,” Charlie headed straight for her laptop after bolting the door. “Sooo how was your day?”

“Ehh,” she shrugged her shoulders. “Zoned out on an America’s Next Top Model marathon, because I enjoy being a judgey bitch from time to time.  Wait,” she paused thoughtfully, "I meant _all_ the time."

Charlie snorted a laugh and waited for her computer to boot up, “Hah, at least it’s brainless, and you get to relax. Sounds like your upcoming travels will be anything but a vacation.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Oh, snap. I grabbed some bleach! This is the _strangest_ girl-time I’ve ever had…”

“Tell me about it. I rather liked having my hair match my soul. Soon, I’ll be living a lie.”

\--------------

The second time it happened to Sam, was after Gabriel confessed and Sam went back to his house by himself that night. He needed space, _god,_ did he need space, but the shocking agony in the middle of the night jerked him awake and he wished he hadn’t been stubborn because he was fucking _alone_.

He grunted and rolled on his side, tightening into a ball, tangled up in his bed sheets.

But he _needed_ the sheets _gone_ , he was on fucking _fire_ , sweat dripping from his body and the pain flaring hotter than it had been before. He couldn’t stop the quiet groans and gasps as he kicked the covers off in the moment, and was finally free of those constraints. But not the pain…

This time it had him shouting out, his limbs jerking involuntarily and, of course, he didn’t have his phone with him.

Because he was _petty_ and knew he didn’t have the willpower to ignore Gabriel if he called or sent him a text.

He knew he would respond - he’d never been able to turn away from his mate - and as a preemptive measure, he’d left it down fuckin’ stairs.

There was no way he was going to be able to get to it…

He didn’t have neighbors who would hear him - he was completely isolated.

It _couldn’t_ have been food poisoning, something was definitely _wrong_.

He’d never experienced a pain like this before…

… fucking white-hot, and feeling like it was tearing him apart from the inside…

Sam didn’t have anymore time to analyze it, because it to too intense-

\- And knocked him out, cold.

\-------------

When Sam finally woke up, it was to the irritating buzz of his alarm clock and he could barely open his eyes, let alone move to see what time it was.

And, apparently, the alarm had been ringing for a while, because he was late.

_Over an hour late._

With a whimper, he tried to raise his hand and turn the damn thing off, but every muscle in his body was sore - like he’d been treading water all night - and was just now coming up for air. When he finally slapped it off, his arm collapsed and his breathing became labored again.

The uncomfortable throb escalated to a clenching stab which left him breathless, and then ebbed. He felt like he was going to throw up…

So he forced himself, with every ounce of strength he had left, to stand and power through this and get to the bathroom. His shoulder collided with the doorway, which nearly spun him around in a full circle, but he finally managed to tumble down to the tiles in the bathroom and make it to the toilet.

It wasn’t pretty, the heaving and reaching.

Sam hadn’t been nauseous, it had been the pure, unadulterated pain.

And so he proceeded to vomit, until florescent yellow bile and foam was the only thing left coming up from his stomach.

With wet, tear-streaked cheeks and (more than likely) a ruptured blood vessel somewhere on his face - he grappled to fist some toilet paper and wipe away the filth. Finally… his stomach calmed back down to the ache.

He was shaky, as he attempted to get up and flush the toilet.

If this happened again, if there was another round of this sheer torture, he _needed_ his phone. He…

Maybe he was working himself too hard? Maybe this was stress and he’d caught something?

Sam hated the fact that he was going to have to call into work - he felt incompetent, like he was letting the firm down, but this flu - or whatever it was - was kicking him in the ass, and not only did he not want to risk getting someone sick with this, he didn’t want to risk having a goddamn flare up in a car. He’d be wrapped around a tree in the blink of an eye.

He clumsily cleared the stairs and grabbed his phone from where it had been charging in the wall. He cleared his throat as he rang up his boss.

Of course - his boss wasn’t happy, but did confirm that Sam sounded like shit. He told Sam he would forward him some files to work on today from home, so he wouldn’t feel completely useless. After he hung up, he went to the couch and collapsed. Standing up was too exhausting right now.

His phone glared at him - as though it was judging the fact that he wasn’t calling to make a doctor’s appointment, or calling _someone_ to tell them what was up.

But sue him, he didn’t want to talk to _anyone_ right now.

What he _wanted_  was to feel better, to feel confident calling his mate and having him rush over to take care of him, but that wasn’t exactly in the cards right now. So, there was only one thing left that he wanted, which he could _actually get_.

And that was more sleep.

So, now that he had the goddamn chills, he grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around his shivering frame. He set his phone to vibrate and set it on the table so it was well within range. He needed to sleep before another wave of whatever this was hit him again. Then, maybe he’d be in his right mind to figure out what to do.

\----------

It was in the early hours of the morning that everything had finally come together, and they were ready to bid Meg farewell. Even though she hated her newly blonde hair with a _passion_ \- herself and Charlie spent the night searching tutorial videos on haircuts - and they eventually found a decently easy style. Meg had an entire new identity and Charlie fulfilled a life long-dream of being a hair stylist for an hour.

Dean, Gabriel, Charlie and Jo were watching Meg go through her second travel bag, while running a sardonic commentary. Things like:

_Wait, you’re making me a hipster?_

_So I have to Google ’Giving a fuck’ about the Earth and shit, because I don’t think there’s enough search results for that._

Her final comment of, “Hell yeah, at least you got me some sexy panties,” with a wink, earned some confused looks.

“What can I say,” Gabriel shrugged, “You gotta keep some kind of style that makes you, you. May as well be close to your vagina. Now, as long as you don’t fuck your way up the west coast, we should be good.”

Jo couldn’t help it, curiosity got the best of her when she saw the lace and silk-undies. “How would you even _know_ how to buy women’s underwear, Gabe?!”

“Hey! It’s not like I haven’t dated the occasional woman and gone shopping with her. Oh, and then there’s always playing dress-up in the bedroom. Really, when you think about it, it’s more suspicious if you _don’t_ know how to buy women’s underwear,” he wiggled his eyebrows. “And before you ask how I guessed the perfect bra size, remember that I do appreciate a good pair of boobs, and happen to be a connoisseur.”

Meg flipped to the tag with a smug smile, “And the pervert is correct. You get creepier and creepier by the second.

“Hey! Is that anyway to treat your knight in shining armor?!”

“Oh, trust me, this is me being _extremely_ nice.”

“Well, my little homeless-chic fashionista, better change out of Charlie’s clothes and I’ll look over the fake ID’s to make sure they’re legit,” Gabriel waved his hand, “Shoo, shoo!”

She did so, taking the duffle bag in with her, after blowing a kiss to Charlie and saying, “Thanks for letting me borrow these, babe.”

After she had scooted off, Jo raised an eyebrow in Charlie’s direction, which was met with a slight blush and shrug of the shoulders. Which Jo didn’t really like… at all. Maybe she should have been supervising and making sure Meg was on her best behavior? For some reason, that mere thought made her stomach drop, and feel sick.

But… _why_ though?

Whatever it was, it was annoying and she kind of hated it.

“Hell yeah, Red, knew I could count on you,” he flipped through the drivers license, passport, credit cards and a random hospital ID for Meg to ‘have on her’ so her wallet didn’t seem too empty. Of course, Gabriel couldn’t keep his commentary to himself, “And helloooo nurse.”

“We got a story all picked out. Meg used to be a nurse, Tiffany Goodwin, but wanted to explore more of the natural healing aspects of medicine and looked for programs or clinics that focused on it. Thankfully, _Meg_ actually knew about a rehab center one of her friends went to -Jesus Christ the people she hangs around with - which focuses on it. And it’s in Portland. Of course, that's a cover story while she travels - once she gets there she can do whatever the fuck she wants.” Charlie went along with the spiel. “We’ve quizzed her on all the little details, brother is with an architect firm in Missouri, mom and dad passed away, she’s got a older sister who’s raising a family in North Carolina. Other random stuff too but, ya know.”

“You really got this on lock,” Dean sounded excited. “And with all the cash she’s got, the pay-as-you-go phone and all that jazz she’ll be home free once she gets there.”

His phone started to ring, and he grinned.

Right on time.

He clicked answer as Meg walked out of the bathroom, the picture of a new woman. It was bizarre, but she looked like she had been born anew. Dean held out the phone and said, “Someone wants to talk to you.”

Her eyes widened and she took the phone.

As soon as she pressed it to her ear, she heard the words, “Hello, Tiffany.”

“Hello, Clarence, it’s good to hear your voice,” and it _was_ , she brightened up immediately, her entire facade softening, as well as her voice (but that may be if they were being listened in on and some recognized her trademark drawl.) “How’s recovery?”

“It wouldn’t be possible without you-” was his earnest and open answer, “You have no idea what you've done for me… _All_ the things you've done for me. I don’t know what I’ve ever done to deserve this... but your friendship has put me in a place I never thought possible. You, _honestly_ , are the reason for my recovery _just_ as much as Dean. I will find a way to pay you back, I’ll always be here for you, even if my efforts _pale_ in comparison to yours. I’ll do whatever it takes. You've truly saved my life.”

And, shit, if Meg didn’t feel her eyes well up at his admission.

“I’d do it all over again,” she admitted. “Damn you, giving me that warm little tingle in my ice-queen heart,” she shook her head and couldn’t stop from sniffing away the beginning of tears. “You’re my unicorn, Clarence.”

“I still do not understand why-”

“Shut up.” She laughed and sagged in her stance. “You better fuckin’ make it through the entire program, or else I’m gonna rush back and beat the shit out of your ass.”

“Duly noted.” His chuckle was wholehearted, “I won’t let anything come between me and the finish line.”

“There’s my boy. Well I’ve gotta train to catch but…” she let the words hang in the air, not being _quite_ able to voice them.

“Safe travels, Tiffany. I hope you get word to someone upon your arrival. Maybe we can visit some time,” then he cleared his throat and awkwardly said, “And, um, good luck? On your journey in search of alternative medicines?”

“Hah. Will do. Maybe I can even sell my soul to the devil and become a witch,” she sneered. “Nothing more natural than good ol’ Satanic magic. It comes from below the Earth. Sooo not main-stream.”

“You’ll be just fine.” It was a confident statement.

“Yeah, yeah. Wanna talk to your love bug?”

“Of course.”

She turned the phone over to Dean, and tried, as casually as possible, to look for a tissue.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Take care of her, Dean. Please.”

“You know I will,” he glanced over, and quickly snapped, “Hey! Don’t put on your punk leather jacket, put on your damn nebula scarf!”

“Go fuck yourself!”

“She sounds quite upset.”

“You would be too, if you went from Joan Jett to Mary-Kate and Ashley.”

“I don’t-”

“I’ll take care of her. We’ve gotta get a move on.”

“I apologize. Goodbye, Dean.”

“Bye, babe.”

Meg pushed her obnoxiously large sunglasses on the top of her head, slipped on her flats, and winked. “Let’s get this show on the road. A girl's only got so much time before the law catches up.”

“I’m gonna miss your bitchy mouth, chica,” Gabe wrapped an arm around her and lead her to the door. “Kay, leaving now.”

She looked over her shoulder and shot Jo and Charlie a wave, and blew a kiss.

Dean was close behind them. He meant it when he said he was gonna watch out for her. He _needed_ to see her get on that train with both eyes. He _needed_ to make sure Tiffany Goodwin was on her journey into the world, safe and under the radar. He _wouldn’t_ let anything go wrong, he owed it to her.

And shit, he actually agreed with Gabe. He was going to miss her…


	22. Chapter 22

When Sam finally woke up from his ‘nap’ he realized ‘nap’ was a _terrible_ word for it. It was more like a damn _coma_. The sun was setting and the living room, where he had been sleeping, was cast in shades of orange and yellow. He felt better… he hadn't woken up for _anything_ which meant he obviously needed the rest.

He glanced to the screen of his cell phone and no one had called him - but he did have a text from his brother.

All it said was ‘ _Hey bitch_ ’ and it was from a few hours ago.

There hadn't been a follow up message, but that was normal. Dean liked to give him space when he was upset - which was, ironically, quite the opposite of the way Sam handled things. If the roles had been reversed, Sam would honestly have sent a dozen texts, multiple calls and a few pleading voice-mails (for good measure) by now, attempting to fix the problem or ask forgiveness.

He wasn't surprised Dean did none of those things.  For once... he was grateful his brother had the emotional motivation of a rock.

The thing that _sucked_ , however; was the fact that he’d only planned on initially sleeping an hour or so - and then planned on making a doctor’s appointment in the afternoon. Now it was too late. Maybe it was a twenty-four hour bug? But he’d had this the _previous_ week… but again, stress _was_ high, so his immune system was _undoubtedly_ low, so it wouldn't surprise him if he picked something up _again_. Maybe he never quite recovered from it the first time around?

He groaned loudly to himself and sat up. Yeah, hopefully it was a flu. And it would be over and done with by tomorrow.

Sam didn't feel feverish, but stood up to find a thermometer, just in case. Hopefully, his temperature broke while he was sleeping, since he’d been passed out for the _entire day_.

He just needed to eat something, take it easy, and then hopefully tomorrow... he’d be right as rain. Hopefully.

\--------

Charlie and Dean were sitting in the break room shoveling food into their mouth while they still had the chance. Even though it was a weekday, customers were crowding in for their karaoke night that began at seven. And, they knew from experience, karaoke night meant _many_ an order of 'liquid courage' and then it was all downhill from there. This was the one last breather, before the next Britney Spear’s wannabe needed to get her “Baby One More Time” on.

“Dude, have you heard from Sam?” Charlie asked with a frown. “We’ve been so caught up in Operation Sexy that his cool-off time should be done, right?”

“Yeah… I mean, it’s good we haven’t been badgering him or anything, but you’re right. He’s been MIA for too long…” he thought about it for a brief second. “And Gabriel would have made a bar-wide announcement if they were boning again. Shit.”

“Yep. Not gonna lie… I’m kind of nervous.”

“About what?”

“Sam and Gabe.” She started poking at her food rather than eating it, as she thought out loud, “I’m glad Meg’s out. Of friggen course, but we kinda set them up for disaster. This has been their touchy subject, and we just threw it right in Sam’s face. Gabe could crash a car into Sam’s house, tap dance on Gramma's broken China and he wouldn't even blink, but _this_? This is _serious_ shit.”

“You don’t think I know that?” In a flash, Dean was on the defensive. “ _Yeah_. We’re _assholes_. But I ain’t mad that we cleaned up the mess we made with her.”

“I’m not saying that!” Charlie snapped right back. “I’m _saying_ this is another mess. And I’m _worried_ about Sam.”

Dean grumbled something under his breath, which she didn’t catch, but raised his voice in volume (and clarity) to state, “I’ll send him a text. Or something.”

“All right.” The woman turned back to her food. “Sorry I asked.”

“Anyway!” He clapped his hands together. “We should get up on the mic tonight. Whatcha wanna sing?”

“Do you even have to ask?” She snickered.

“Journey. Of course.” He flicked her in the shoulder. “That’s my girl.”

\----------

Sam couldn't believe it - he woke up the _next morning_ on the same couch he had dozed off on the night before. Shit, the TV was now showing some morning news broadcast when he’d finally arose. How was this _possible_? He’d been sleeping (more or less) for the past two day, and he _still_ felt like shit. Apparently, he was in desperate need of the sleep.

This time, when he glanced at his phone, he had missed calls and more texts than he had expected. Even though he’d set it on vibrate, the constant buzzing noise echoing against the wood was always enough to snap him out of bed... but that  _hadn't_  been the case the previous night. Dammit.

At least he wasn't puking. The pain in his core wasn't shaking his world, just… lingering.

Immediately checking the time (of _course_ he’d slept in too late) and then after going through the missed calls - he listened to the voice-mails. One was from his boss, saying - apparently he was still sick (obviously) and he’d be sending him another round of work ‘if he was feeling up to it,’ but to let him know ASAP because they were behind from the work he hadn't even _touched_ yesterday. There was a bland message from Dean, telling him to call him or else. And… a message from _Gabriel_.

His mate's voice didn't hold its usual brightness... it was sad and longing, begging Sam to call him back because he wanted to see him. He missed him - he wanted to make everything right and if Sam wanted to kick his ass from here to Texas, he was down. He’d take a beating if it meant seeing his mate’s gorgeous face, no questions asked.

Seeing as how there wasn't much to do besides fire up his laptop and email his boss that, _yes_ , he would actually _do his job_ today, he went ahead and called his brother.

The phone rang a few times, before Dean groggily answered.

“Heya, Sammy.”

“Hi,” Sam didn't realize until then just how _wrecked_ his voice was. And it didn't take much longer for his brother to realize it, too.

“Dude, are you all right? You sound like shit. And _that's_ saying something, considering I nearly lost my voice during drunk karaoke last night.”

He laughed bitterly and responded, “Yeah. I've had a rough couple days. Think I got hit with the flu, or something. Just been, uh, sleeping a lot.”

“Do you need me to come over?”

“Nah, I got it. I’ll be fine.”

So maybe that was a lie, but his brother had been through so much shit lately, the last thing Sam wanted was for him to nurse his sick ass back to health or catch it. That was not a burden Dean needed, at this point.

“Are you sure?” His voice was hesitant and waiting.

Sam could imagine him reaching for his jacket and car keys, as they spoke, and had to smash that thought right away.

“Yeah, I’ll probably just relax today, hopefully the worst of it is over. Just need more rest, and I've got more shit to do for work than I want to, so I’d be a terrible patient. You working today?” He tried to change the subject swiftly, because once Dean had his mind set on something he’d never let it go. Better to nip it in the bud, right out of the gate.

“Yeah, but not until later…” he let the thought hang there before continuing, “You should give Gabe a call. It’s my fault, you know. I fuckin’ ordered him to do it, he didn't want to. He even _fought_ me on it, but I kept harassing him. If you wanna be mad at someone, be mad at me, Sam. It ain't his fault-”

“Dean.” He cut him off. “I get it. He’s my mate, and I get why he did it, but that doesn't mean I don’t want a minute to cool my head over it. We’ll… be fine. For now, I just need some space.”

_Fuck_ , the tidal wave of _stabbing_ pain was back and with a _vengeance_.

The timing couldn't be worse.

He held the phone away, while he hissed out curses and could barely hear Dean continue to talk to him about forgiveness and some other bullshit - but Sam didn't _hear_ or _comprehend_ , because his vision was _blacking out_ and he-

“Sammy?!”

Finally, Dean’s shouts from the phone tore him from the pressure in his gut - and he gasped a breath before trying to get his voice under control.

“S-Sorry. But I gotta go,” Sam tried to keep his voice as even as humanly possible. “I’ll text you later-”

“What the fuck - Sam, if you’re--”

He hung up, before his brother could say (or hear) anything else, and dropped the phone to the couch.

Shit, _when_ was this going to be over?!

\----------

When he came to, there was a soft, tender hand running its fingers through his hair and patting his brow with a cool washcloth. He could feel the hard floor underneath him and remembered - oh yeah - he’d passed out on the bathroom floor. What he  _didn't_  know, was _who_ was in there with him. His nose didn't work fast enough to scent the air, but the voice calmly said, “Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

“Charlie?” He opened his eyes and saw that, yeah, his head was resting on the woman’s lap and she was mopping up the sweat with a cold rag. “How did you get in here? Why…?”

“You told _Dean_ not to come. Gabriel was fighting him, tooth and nail to get over here when he heard you were sick, but Dean laid down the don’t-disrespect-my-brother’s-wishes-spiel sooo Gabriel may have sneaked me his spare key and told me to get my ass over to you.” Her voice was smooth and calming - everything Sam needed right now. “And let me tell you, you’re not looking good, homie.”

“Just… sick.” He mumbled, and tried to sit up.

Charlie’s arms shifted to give him some extra support as he lifted himself and stared at him, “This isn't just _sick_ , kid. How long have you been like this?”

He shrugged and finally raised himself enough to look at her from eye-level. She looked ridiculously worried but Sam couldn't understand _why_. “The last two days it’s been bad. But… I guess I started getting these pains last week? I don’t know, I can’t describe it, other than I’m getting my guts stabbed out.”

“And _why_ haven’t you gone to a doctor?” She raised an eyebrow, and then gave a fake-alarmed face. “Oh! That’s right! You’re a Winchester, silly me!”

“Shut up,” he grumbled, and tried to stand up all the way, only to stumble back down in his failed attempt.

She huffed and got to her feet, before reaching to him and extending a hand. “Now, remember, Moose, I’m half your size, so if you feel like you’re about to go down, yell timber and we’ll figure something out before we _both_ hit the floor.”

With a wry smirk, Sam nodded. “Just wanna get some place that isn't the damn bathroom floor.”

“Yep. That’s a good plan.”

She more or less offered balance - rather than brute strength - as they made their way back to the couch. When he sat back down, Charlie disappeared immediately, only to reappear seconds later holding a tall glass of water along with a yogurt. “Feast and hydrate, good sir.”

He laughed a little and took the water right away. He was thirsty as _hell_ and downed it instantly. Charlie didn't comment - which he was thankful for - and instead, ran to fill it back to the top while he peeled off the tinfoil sealing the yogurt. She returned, set the glass back on the table and took a seat next to him.

“As much as I love helping you out, you know there’s a certain _someone_ out there who’d be _way_ better at this than me, right?”

Sam didn't respond.

He chose to pay attention to his small spoonfuls and savor a taste that  _wasn't_  stomach acid. It was amazing.

She groaned and dramatically fell back on the arm of the chair. “Can I call and make you an appointment, at least?”

“I feel better,” he ventured a guess, but that’s all it was.

A guess.

“Sam-” her voice was low with warning. “If something happens to you on my watch, I’m gonna have a pair of disgruntled dudes at work who want my head on a stick. So this isn't just for your safety, but _mine_ , all right?”

“Charlie,” he finished the last bite, and set it down on the table. “I really do feel better. And as much as it sucks, Dean just called me when I was in the worst of it. All I need is sleep, and I’ll be up and at ‘em tomorrow, you don’t have to worry.”

“Okaaay.” She wasn't convinced for a second. “But, just so you know… your scent's all _weird_.”

“ _Weird_?” He echoed. “You’re gonna have to be a little more specific than that.”

“Would if I could,” she shrugged her shoulders. “A _medical professional_ would be the person to talk to, duh. All I know is that my top-notch sniffer is telling me you've got some weird kind of SOS signals coming off your body. I've never scented anything like it before. It’s not _sick_ , it’s something else?”

And that made Sam nervous… _really_ nervous.

“If…” he began, and demanded Charlie’s full attention. “ _If_ I make an appointment with a doctor, you promise you won’t mention this to Gabriel _or_ Dean?”

“Ugh, why are you being so stubborn!” She kicked her feet against the floor. “But fine. I won’t tell. But you _have_ to make an appointment. I’m not leaving here until you do.”

As if to prove her point, she took it upon herself to take her own phone out from her pocket and ask Sam if he had a preference in doctors. When he shrugged, saying that he had a friend named Amelia who was a doctor, she immediately Google'd the clinic and dialed in the number. Sam rolled his eyes and took the phone from her to schedule an appointment. As (bad) luck would have it, the next available appointment wasn't until tomorrow, and Charlie made a vow of coming back the next day to take him - whether he was better or not.

Because, apparently, scent changes weren't something to fuck around with.

\-----------

“Reporting back to base!” Charlie chirped as she shrugged her coat off in the backroom of Gabriel’s bar.

The alpha was on her in a flash.

“How was Sam? Was he all right? Is it bad? Can I go over there, does he need-”

“You’re being needy,” she poked him in the chest with her index finger, effectively telling him he needed to back off. “I’m taking him to the doctor’s in the morning. Yeah, he’s sick but he’s better than he was when he called Dean. When I left, he was sleeping like a baby, and if I had to guess: he’ll be comatose until tomorrow when I kidnap him, all right?”

Gabriel visibly deflated and crossed his arms. Rather than responding to anything she had said, he mumbled under his breath, a defeated, “I fucking hate this.”

“Yeah,” her face morphed into something more sympathetic. “He’s stubborn, I know. But _you_ knew that,  _too_. You’re a good guy, Gabe, even though I hate to admit it. He’s all grouchy and sick, but I’ll make sure he gets all fixed up and then you can have your wild alpha makeup sex, yeah?”

“But I want makeup sex _now_ ,” he whined and pouted, but Charlie knew it was a façade.

The man was upset. Really upset. But he had to put on a front right now and wait it out. There wasn't anything he could do until the other alpha was _ready_ to talk about it. Charlie herself (and practically everyone else) couldn’t be more grateful for what he’d done, but it came with consequences Gabe knew he was going to have to face. And these just so happened to be the consequences. It was just really, really shitty timing, in the midst of Sam being sick - since every part of Gabriel's nature was screaming to _go to him_ and _take care of him_. But... he  _couldn't._  Out of respect to Sam. The alpha was at war with himself, and it hurt a hell of a lot.

Charlie wasn’t sure what prompted her to do what she did, but she launched herself at Gabriel and wrapped him in a hug. What was even more strange, was the fact that Gabriel didn’t hesitate to return the embrace. He clutched onto her for dear life before relaxing into the hug and taking in a deep breath. Maybe it was because she smelled like Sam? Or maybe it was because he just _needed it_ right then and there.

They stayed like that until they heard the clicking of the door and then Gabe abruptly pulled away. Silly alpha and his manliness. She shot him a wink and patted him on the back.

And just like that, they were on their ways. And Charlie would take care of everything in the morning. Hopefully, whatever was messing with Sam's scent wouldn't get worse before then...

\---------

Ever since Meg had made her transformation into Tiffany, and was currently making her way to the west coast, Cas found his session with Linda to be much more _helpful_. He didn't have anything monumental weighing down on him that he wasn't able to discuss. The weight had been lifted - thank god, and the doctor looked at Meg’s escape as a taboo subject they wouldn't broach in their meetings. She clearly thought it was something that would knock Castiel’s progress back a peg - and oh, how _wrong_ she was.

So, when they were sitting in her office, Cas lounging against the overstuffed pillows, he was _finally_ at ease.

Well, as at ease as he could get - considering the fact that Dean was worried about his brother being sick. But after he relayed to Cas that Charlie was taking him to the doctors in the morning, there wasn’t much anyone could do at that point. So, naturally, Linda, and her motherly-instincts, honed in on this change of mood and brought it up immediately.

“There’s something on your mind, Castiel. Would you like to talk about it?”

He shrugged. This was safe… he could chat about this.

“My mate’s brother is sick. I’m guess he has been for a while, but hasn’t told anyone about it, so we’re not sure how severe it is.”

She glanced to her notes, as if to flip back, but already had an idea in her head without having to look. “Your mate’s brother is also your brother’s mate, if I’m not mistaken?”

“It sound so bizarre, when you phrase it like that,” Cas couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yes, Sam is Gabriel’s mate. They’re newly mated.”

“Why hasn’t he been with him? Especially if the bond is so new, shouldn’t he be there - taking care of him?” She looked concerned, “That’s out of the ordinary. Usually, you can’t drag newly bonded couples apart.”

“They’ve been…” he searched for the word, “Having _disagreements_ lately. And Sam is very stubborn, I’ve noticed it runs in the family.”

“ _Both_ families,” she pointed out, with a teasing tone. “You speak about them with a fondness. How does it feel? Finally having a real family to call your own. You’ve drawn strength from them, it’s why you’re here. Even if Dean is the central source, you’ve found asset in Gabriel and Sam, as well.”

Castiel paused, and thought about it. Really, _really_ thought about it. It was true - while Gabriel had always been his brother, in the muddled mess that was his brain, when he was a junkie, he never really _gave a shit_ about all the things Gabriel did for him. _Ever_. It wasn’t until now, _sober_ , that he could feel the love and generosity and the fact that Gabe literally risked his _relationship_  by granting Cas a favor, because he loves him so much. Sam, also, fought with all he had, to help both him _and_ Dean out through this entire mess.

This was, _truly_ , what it meant to have family. His smile was a ghost across his face, for a split-second, before he realized how _selfish_ he had been in the past. His role in his family had been to _take_. He’d done it blindly, over and over and over again. Fuck. Now was the time to repay them.

“We were talking about goals a few days ago…” Cas’ voice was hesitant, before he slowly made eye contact with Linda. “I believe I’ve figured out the most important one.”

\---------

When Sam woke up, it wasn't in the morning. It wasn't in the middle of the night either, but right at 4am. And the fire in his veins was back, and hotter than ever. He didn't feel like he was going to throw up, no, his body felt like it needed to _horde_ all the liquid in his veins, all the breath in his lungs and it was sucking it _inward_. It felt like he was destined for _implosion_ \- and the fire… _shit_. There were _two_ _different_ flames circling around each other. _This wasn't happening_.

One fire was _familiar_.

This was the fire of his _rut_.

“No, no, no,” Sam hissed over and over again.

This _couldn't_ be happening, he couldn't take being sick _with his rut._

And he couldn't deal with his rut alone, anymore.

But he couldn't call Gabriel… or… could he?

“Fuck-” before he knew what he was doing, the phone was in his hand, and it was ringing.

He needed his mate. More than _anything_ right now, he needed, needed, needed.

“Sam?” His mate’s voice was like the calm in the eye of a storm. “Sam, are you all right.”

“G-Gabe,” his mouth was impossible dry as he tried to pronounce the syllables. “Can you…”

“Say no more, kiddo, I’m on my way.”

“Kay…” was the only thing he was able to say, as the phone dropped from his limp hand, and he waited.

He didn't know how long he waited, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours. He was too caught up in the internal battle _raging_ inside his body. He knew Gabriel would be there as soon as he could - knew his mate was probably breaking every traffic law in existence to get there, because _that’s_ the kind of mate Gabe was. Not _only_ did he break every traffic law, he broke the laws of _physics,_ as he charged through the house, slamming the doors behind him and was up the stairs and at Sam’s side in the blink of an eye.

That didn't mean he wasn't cautious when he approached. He was _wary_ , he didn't know quite how Sam would respond.

He was also _speechless_ , which Sam didn't understand either.

Sam rolled on his back, panting heavily and beckoning Gabe to get his ass over.

But Gabe barely moved at all.

He didn't pounce, like Sam half-expected. His footfalls were deliberate and soft towards the edge of the bed.

And his eyes were wide.

Sam didn't understand.

“G-Gabe?” His voice was guttural and jagged but turned into a whine, the second time he whispered his name.

“Babe… Why...” he timidly sat on the edge of the bed, and Sam’s hand flew up to grab his face, trying to pull him forward. “Y-you smell like you’re in _heat_.”


	23. Chapter 23

Did he just hear him right? No, he _couldn't_ have. Sam must have been more sick than he initially thought if he was hearing things… the fever mixed with the hot ache of rut in his body was scrambling his brains, because there was _no way_ Gabriel just said he smelled like he was in heat.

No way.

Gabriel clasped Sam’s cheeks with both his hands and looked down at him with terrified eyes. “How is this…? Sammy, what’s going on, are you all right?”

“No…” he whined out, his body was electrocuted by Gabe’s touch and he wanted more. “Won’t be right until you fix me. C‘mon, I‘m still mad but I need your cock more. Please…”

“This isn't normal, babe. I know your scent - backwards, forward and even mixed with damn Indian food, and this ain't nothing to fuck with. Something is wrong,” and the severity of his words _should_ have made Sam take it down a notch, but he  _couldn't_.

He tried to reach out and grab Gabriel, but the man was _fast_ and had anticipated something like that. He grabbed Sam’s wrist, and shifted his grip to lace their fingers together. Gabriel didn’t want the man struggling, he wanted to relax him, but his mate was in so much _anguish_ he didn’t even know where to _begin_.

And, fuck, the only way he could keep his boner in control was the fact that Sam was screaming _distress_ through his body. He focused on that, rather than the arousal, and tried to calm himself. Gabe needed to take care of him, needed to protect him. So, in the midst of Sam struggling to break the ‘romantic hand-hold’ and turn it into something more carnal, Gabriel kept his grip firm and strong and yanked out his phone.

“What are you doing?” Sam was still fighting to drag the other alpha _onto_ him but Gabe wasn’t budging an inch.

“Calling Dean. We need to get you to a hospital.”

“Fuck,” the logical side of Sam’s brain agreed with him, but the animal side thought that was just unacceptable.

So he doubled his efforts.

And actually tried _lunging_ at Gabriel to take him down and drag him into bed. His body was aching for it, needing it like he had never needed _anything_ before, and it was _all_ he could think about. His mate kissing him. His mate fucking him into the mattress. His mate knotting him and filling him full…

But, _fuck_ , when did Gabe get so strong?!

“Dean. Need a limo service to pull up to Sam’s house, pronto. No… he’s not better, he’s way worse, and his scent is all fucked up and I don’t know what to do. Yeah, ER sounds like the best idea. I’ll try to keep him calm, but you need to get your ass over here - drive that car like you mean it.”

“Gabe, _please_ ,” Sam was whining and writhing on the bed, “Don’t want to go, wanna spend all night with you. Need you.”

The alpha raised his hand to Sam’s forehead and scoffed, “Babe, you’re burning up. This isn’t something we can ignore. Now, I’m gonna get your stuff ready then we’re gonna try to get you downstairs so we can just hop in the car, all right?”

“No!” His voice was desperate - so he did what he could, _anything_ , to get a reaction - “You fucked up, Gabe, I didn’t even _want_ to see you but I _had_ to. I didn’t call you to baby me and ship me off to the ER, I called you to fuck me. Why can’t you at least give me this?! Why can't you do one thing right?!”

Gabriel stood there, slack-jawed and speechless.

Sam tried again to reach out to him, but this time Gabe pulled away from him completely.

“I realize I’ve been a shitty mate,” Gabriel said as stepped backwards, distancing himself from the bed. “But I’d be a downright fucktard of a mate if I didn’t acknowledge that something's _wrong_ and _do something about it_. I get it, Sam, you’re _still_ pissed, but I’m doing the best I can here - to keep _everyone_ happy, and if I had to take one for the team, so be it. But now… now I‘m gonna make up for it, and if it pisses you off even _more_ that I’m doing what I _have_ to… you’ll get over it when your goddamn _brain’s_ working again.”

He shook himself out, but had to (had to, had to) lean forward and kiss Sam with as much intention and love as possible. Because _that’s_ why. He loved him. And even if his mate was being a knot-head right now, he was determined to do right by him. Sam blinked as his mate pulled away and glowered, because right afterwards - Gabe ran out the door.

He had to take deep, steadying breaths as he located Sam’s wallet, making sure his ID and insurance card were in there, before stuffing it into his own pocket. He grabbed him a coat, because even though he was burning up - it was the middle of the goddamn night - and outside was cold and damp. Gabriel lined up Sam's most comfortable shoes at the door, and then ran back upstairs.

Sam was tossing and turning in his bed, and - this time - when he came in, the fucking smell of _slick_ filled his nostrils and his worry _doubled_. As did his libido. His entire _being_ was filled with a pulsing desire to knot his mate, please him, make him feel good but this _wasn’t the time_. Shit, Gabriel wished there was some kind of friggen mask on hand or a scent blocker but Sam had no need of either. His mouth watered as he watched Sam’s hand stroking himself through his boxers and had to scream internally ‘ _get your mate some fucking pants_.’

He jerked out of his lust-fogged daze long enough to charge into the closet and reach for a pair of sweatpants which were folded on the top shelf.

They were Sam’s favorite sweatpants…

Because _Gabe_ got them for him. And, dammit, if he wished they weren’t back to that time in their relationship.

Everything was fucked, he was losing a battle to his basic instincts by the _second_.

He had to hold out… Dean would be there soon… he _had_ to.

_For Sam._

“Fuck!” He cursed himself loudly and threw the sweatpants at Sam, not trusting himself to be any closer than he was. “Please, put those on. We’re going whether you like it or not, so it’s up to you if you’d rather have your junk covered or go into the ER with a raging hard-on and wet boxers.”

And, by some miracle, Sam seemed to become coherent (or pissed off) enough to give him a bitch-face. And Gabriel thought it was the most _glorious_ thing he’d ever seen in his life.

With shaky hands, Sam maneuvered the pants around, as well as his legs, to put the sweats on. But in the process, when Sam’s legs were up and slipping the pants passed his ankles Gabe could see his boxers were _soaked through_.

Something _snapped_ inside him - he couldn’t stay away, he couldn’t stand another second of distance. His body moved all on its own and he was on Sam in a flash. The sweatpants were completely forgotten as Gabe shoved his hand down Sam’s boxers - his fingers needed to get an answer to the question his brain was playing on repeat.

And as soon as his fingertips grazed Sam’s opening, it was confirmed - his hole was practically _dripping_ slick, just like his nose was telling him.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Gabe moaned out, and kissed Sam hard.

It was all teeth, sloppy and desperate… and _just_ what Sam needed. His moans filled the room as Gabriel pressed two fingers inside him, which slid in with no resistance. But, god, he needed more. “ _Gabe_ -” he whined, and rolled his hips down on his mate’s fingers, “Please, more. God, you feel so good-”

Gabe licked filthy kisses inside Sam’s mouth as he wriggled in another finger and started to _twist_ , started to thrust in and out. And Sam was breathless. As soon as Gabriel added a fourth finger, and pumped the digits inside him _just right_ , Sam was gone. His mate was _nailing_ his prostate with every plunge into him and he was losing it.

“Just like that, c’mon,” he huffed, wrapping his fingers in Gabe’s hair and yanking.

He kept pleading, kept squirming and begging for it, harder and faster. If this could quiet the pain, he could hope - but right now, his rut (it _wasn’t_ a heat, he _wouldn’t_ believe that) was frenzied and demanding. Gabe’s hips started to buck against his thigh, the scent of his mate's arousal overpowering and intoxicating. He's missed it _so much_ , and was instantly  _addicted_ all over again-

Soon, Sam’s arms gripped him hard enough to bruise, yanked his body close and he was coming hard in his boxers. The noises he was making were nothing short of entrancing. His knees were tight around Gabe’s hips as he rode out his orgasm and threw his head back.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Gabe moaned praises against Sam’s neck, and he flicked his tongue over the mating bite.

Sam had to catch his breath, and whimpered when Gabe pulled his hand out. But, shit, that _wasn’t_ supposed to happen - and he _hated_ that he let himself get pulled in. What if he had injured him? What if that was too much and-

Gabe stopped his train of thought right there, because the dopey grin on Sam’s face was making his heart do flip-flops. God, he loved this man so much it _hurt_.

He needed to clean his mate up, needed to find new _boxers_ now, too, and he _needed_ a cold shower. There wasn’t time for him to worry about his own cock, Dean would be there soon and _fuck_ , hospital… goddammit.

The loss he felt when he pulled away from Sam stung, especially when his mate looked downright confused, but he couldn't worry about that - he needed to hurry. He couldn’t stop to apologize to Sam while he grabbed a damp rag and cleaned up his mate’s boneless body. Sam made unhappy noises in the back of his throat, because he wanted to hold him, be held, not this chaotic running around bullshit Gabe was doing now. But the biggest buzz-kill in the _world_ was the sound of the Impala swinging into the driveway.

“Motherfuck,” Gabriel started moving double time, not bothering to order Sam to change his clothes, but doing it _for_ him.

Once he’d thrown the wet boxers across the room and replaced them with new, clean ones, he tugged the sweats on right away, and was dragging Sam to his feet. “Come on, we need to get you downstairs, Dean’s here.”

He didn’t respond in words, just grunted but was thankfully content enough from his orgasm to let Gabe pull him up and lead him. And, shit, was he _heavy_. He was sagging most of his weight on Gabe, and even if he could keep him _upright_ , the way Sam was walking like a drunk sailor didn’t do much to help him actually walk  _at all_. They managed to clear the doorway (Gabriel slamming the door to keep as much sex-smell _in_ as he could) and then they heard the front door open.

“Thank god, Dean! Help with the Moose, please!” He called from the top of the stairs.

The omega whipped around the corner with wide eyes and only paused a split second when the scent hit him. Like a freight-train. “What the- you weren’t fucking around, what the _flying fuck_?”

He rushed the rest of the way up the stairs, and ducked under Sam’s free arm to share the weight. He was confused, scared, but when Dean needed to take care of his brother - he shoved all that aside and _acted_. He looked at Gabe and nodded, using body language more than words to get them all safely down the stairs. Dean supported all his weight when Gabriel put on Sam’s coat and shoes and demanded to his brother, “Sammy? What’s going on?”

Still dazed and feverish, Sam rocked his head side to side. “Dunno, ’m fine, you guys are just over exaggerating.”

A sardonic laugh rumbled up from Dean’s stomach as he scoffed and stated, “No, dude. Something is wrong, something is _seriously_ wrong, I thought _you_ were supposed to be the smart one!”

“Whatever,” he complained, and soon Gabriel was back at his side and they were out the front door.

Who knows if anyone locked up, it wasn’t a priority now. Their priority was getting Sam into the car, and then to the ER.

It wasn’t the most graceful drop into the backseat, but he didn’t hit his head on any hard surfaces, so that was a win. Gabriel immediately shuffled into the back with him, and Sam wriggled enough to lay his head on Gabe’s lap. He was _exhausted_ \- which didn’t make _sense_ for how much he’d been sleeping, but the fugue state encompassing him was a mind-fuck. He made a happy noise, however, when Gabriel’s fingers started running through his hair and he closed his eyes.

Then, there was the screeching of tires, but the fog he was in was _too dense_. All he could do was concentrate on his mate’s touch, and let his scent calm him.

\----------

Sam was barely coherent as they rushed him into the ER, they alarmed the staff by their grand entrance and following rampage. Once they deposited him in a chair in the waiting room, Gabe rushed to the check-in desk, while Dean spoke with Sam in a hushed voice.

The woman had her nose in the air, scenting him and before Gabe could even say anything, she asked, “Is your mate going through a rough heat?”

“Hah. Yeah, I’d say it’s rough. Since he’s a _fucking_ _alpha_.” He grabbed the form she put in front of him and started scribbling things down. “Apparently, he’s been sick the last couple days, didn’t think it was important to tell his mate _or_ his brother and then I got a SOS call about an hour ago that he needed to see me. And _this_ is what I walked in on. And now he's like a dead man walking, so there's that.”

The woman’s eyes were wide and she quickly pushed off her chair to go into the ER. Almost immediately, she told him they could take him back into one of the exam rooms, even though there were people ahead of him patiently waiting their turn. Gabe was going to use _this_ as an example of how urgent this _was_ , if his mate gave him any more bullshit. Not that he _could_ right now. All he seemed capable of doing was making displeased noises and rolling his head around. Like a drunk girl at a sorority party.

When Gabriel went back to tell Dean and grab Sam, Sam _grabbed_ _him_. He hauled Gabe by his jacket and ungracefully into his lap, and started sucking along the mating bite. Shit, now was _not_ the time for this. Dean raised an eyebrow as Gabe tried to break free of his hold, but it ended up taking the two of them to _pry_ him off.

Once there was enough distance, Gabe made the executive decision to steal one of the wheelchairs near the hallway and roll it back. He couldn’t control himself, he knew that much - seeing how it had turned out _last_ time. His mate had been in pain, crying out, unable to control himself, and he’d finger-fucked him? Nice, classy move, Gabe, _real_ classy.

They maneuvered Sam into the wheelchair without much difficultly (thank god) and Gabe walked ahead of where Dean was pushing Sam, directly to the waiting nurse. He tried to take in deep calming breaths, but all that assaulted his nostril’s was _Sam’s scent_ and he could feel the fire roaring to life inside him, it was getting hotter by the minute. Especially since he’d had no chance to relieve himself, yet.

So, once they passed the doors and were led into an exam room, Gabe pulled the nurse aside and begged, “Please tell me you have some scent blockers. Or _something_. I’m worried I’m gonna go fuckin’ horizontal on him at any fuckin’ moment but I need to be _here_.”

The woman chewed her bottom lip before calmly saying, “We need the doctor to examine his scent - first and foremost. After that, we could accommodate but we need to take his vitals and diagnose him free of chemicals. I’m sorry, if you want to wait in the-”

“No, no. _Fuck_. I’ll behave.” He didn’t quite believe himself, but if Dean was there, he could probably (hopefully) keep it in his pants.

When he turned and walked in the room, Sam was already laying back on the examining chair, moaning, and reaching for him all over again. Dean didn’t hesitate to smack him in the arm and spat, “ _Dude_ , chill out for a goddamn second.”

“You’re the assholes who made me go to the hospital,” he slurred back. “Didn’t want to…” he raised his arm as the nurse took his blood pressure.

He was glaring daggers at her, so Gabe took that as a chance to sit down, and cross his damn legs. If _this_ wasn’t awkward, he didn’t know _what_ was. But thankfully, Dean wore a sympathetic expression, rather than a disgusted one. Either of which was just as likely - but Dean seemed to be on _his_ side today. He didn’t know how the fuck he would have managed if the omega _wasn’t_.

“Gabe, we made it here, it’s gonna be all right now, man,” he said as calmly as he could, even though he was also freaking out on the inside. “They’re gonna figure out what’s wrong and -”

A yelp from the examining table effectively cut Dean off, and had both men on their feet. Sam was hunched over in pain, scrunching up the paper laid out on the table and he was rocking back and forth. The doctor was charging in at the sound, as the nurse was trying (and failing) at gathering the rest of his vitals. He was trashing back and forth, Dean and Gabriel’s hearts in their stomachs as he started whimpering.

The doctor and nurse exchanged some hushed words before she left the room. He looked at the pair on their feet, and explained, “We’re going to give him a mild sedative as well as a pain killer. We won’t be able to do anything or talk to him while he’s in this state. After we analyze his hormone levels, we’ll give him a suppressant, but we need to figure out what’s going on first.” The nurse came back in with an IV bag, as well as a syringe - which must have been the sedative.

Not long after it pierced his skin, did he seem to relax enough and cooperate to lay back and allow the nurse to insert the IV. As much as he’d loosed up, his head was still lulling restlessly from side to side, face scrunched up in agony and his hand was reaching out for Gabriel.

He couldn’t _not_ take it. God, Sam was _miserable_. Both Gabe and Dean knew it. Hell, Dean had practically raised him, and through the colds, flues, tonsillitis _and_ broken bones he’d never seen Sam in _this much_ pain before. It terrified him to his core, and he hated feeling helpless. If there was one thing that would always punch him right in the _gut_ , it was worry about his brother.

Finally, Sam’s eyes became heavy and he started to drift off to sleep.

The doctor sighed and explained, “This isn’t ideal, but he was in no shape to talk. At least this way he can get a little bit of peace and we can draw blood…” he trailed off and looked between the men. “What can you tell me about Mr. Winchester’s symptoms? When they started, if they’ve been intensifying, anything? We’ll talk about medical history, run some tests and take it from there.”

\-----------

Dean was yawning and pacing the halls after he grabbed a fresh cup of coffee outside Sam’s hospital room. He’s been in the ER all night as they gathered data, ran tests, and finally, after he was stable, moved him to his own room up on the seventh floor. Gabe hadn’t left his side _once_ , and was a fucking _mess_.

He didn’t blame him, Dean _himself_ was a fucking mess. His mind was _reeling_ \- what was happening to his brother, he knew what it _looked_ like, but that wasn't _possible_. Was it?

Things were starting to become clearer, but at this point there were only _assumptions_ , nothing concrete... and they wouldn’t know anything until Sam woke up.

Which was why, when 8am rolled around, Dean told Gabriel he was going to make a coffee and breakfast run. He also needed the time to cool his head, and he _needed_ to talk to Cas.

This had been an earthquake that shook him to his core, he was scared, and had been trying all night to be the strong one for both Gabriel and Sam. But… his conversation with Cas, about letting the alpha take the reigns when Dean just _didn’t want_ to have to be that rock anymore? _This_ was one of the times he hoped his mate was _serious_. So here he was. Walking down the hall, pulling out his cell phone and dialing the rehab center.

It was always easier when Cas called him. He didn’t have to wait for an employee to pick up, then a nurse to go track him down and bring him to the phones. But Dean was able to collect his thoughts, and sip at the coffee while he waited.

Sooner than later, he heard Cas’ groggy voice greet, “Good morning, Dean. How are you?”

“Absolutely rotten.” He didn’t bother to sugar coat it. “How about yourself.”

“What’s wrong?” His voice held a calming timbre, and was exactly what Dean needed. He was inquisitive, but sticking to his guns and not allowing emotions and anxiety flare into his words and create even more frenzy in Dean.

“Sam. He’s… _shit_ , Cas. We don’t _know_ what’s wrong with him,” his voice was wavering, it was all over the place. “I feel like a fucking asshole. Here we all were, thinking we were giving him his space because he was pissed at Gabe, but this _whole time_ he’s been sick, like, _really_ sick and we just _ignored_ him. What if we could’ve helped him, if we knew sooner, what if-”

“This is in no way your fault,” his words were final. “Tell me about Sam’s symptoms.”

“It’s so fucked, Cas. He went into _heat_ last night.”

The words hung in the air, until Cas grasped them enough to repeat, “He went into heat?”

“Yeah, dude. He’s been in so much pain, yesterday Charlie went and saw him, and when I talked to her she told us his scent was all _off_ but he made her promise not to tell anyone. And then he calls Gabe in the middle of the night, thinking he’s gone into rut, because he can’t smell himself, ya know? And I’m not joking, when I went into his house to grab him… Cas, I’m _not_ exaggerating, it was like there was another _omega_ there. There was no rut smell, not even a _little_ bit, it was still Sam, but _not_ and he’s been unconscious for the passed eight hours because it hurts so bad.”

“I’m so sorry, Dean. But you have to remember, he’s at a hospital and they’re doing everything they can. He’s being treated, and everything will be all right.” He paused, “How is Gabriel handling this?”

“Ahh,” Dean collapsed down in one of the plastic chairs in the hallway. “Not good. Well, I mean, he’s good. Shit, dude, he’s great, considering. I don’t know how he’s got the self control he does, but Sammy’s been fuckin’ spewing pheromones like Old Faithful and he’s keeping his hands to himself. He’s taking care of him. Freaking out inside, but his head’s still on.”

Cas’ next words were swift, “When was the last time _you’ve_ slept, Dean?”

He had to think about it, and when he did, he realized when he got Gabriel’s urgent call, he hadn’t even been to bed, yet. So, it would have been the day before, and for only a few hours because of ‘releasing Meg into the wild’ and-

“I take it it’s been a while.” Cas sighed over the phone. “It sounds to me like everything is as in control as it _could_ be. You need to sleep. Gabriel won’t be leaving Sam’s side anytime soon, see if they could wheel you in a cot and you could take a nap. They won’t be able to refuse either of you being there, but you need to take care of _yourself_.”

Dean’s eyes flew down to the half-drank cup of coffee and groaned, “I’m overly caffeinated, Caaas. I don’t think I’m sleepin’ anytime soon.”

“At least try?” His voice was so kind, Dean wanted to wrap himself up in his alpha’s words, and maybe _then_ he’d be able to sleep. “For me?”

“Mm, Cas. I wish you were here. So bad. Just hearing your damn smoker-voice makes me calm down, I’d be a happy little pup if I could actually hold you.” Maybe it was because he was so damn tired, but the words seemed to pour out of his mouth. “Sorry for being sappy, I don’t know what’s wrong with me-”

“There’s nothing wrong with you. You know I’d give you all those things and more. I wish I could take care of you right now, Dean. And please, don’t hesitate to call me whenever you find out what’s going on with Sam. Or if you simply wish to talk. Hearing your voice is always the best part of my day.”

“Shaddup, cheesy alpha.”

“I will not,” there was a hint of rebellion in his voice. “Tell Gabriel that he can call me, too. I’ll be waiting to hear from you soon. I love you. Take care of our brothers, and try to sleep.”

“Only if you visit my dreams.” Dean snorted, “And make it _wet_.”

“You’re incorrigible.” There was endless affection in his tone, before he ended the call, “Talk soon.”

\----------------

When Sam awoke, it was like he’d been buried alive, and was fighting his way through the dirt to get himself up to the earth’s surface. All his limbs felt heavy - his jaw and eyes even heavier, but he could at least use his sense of hearing and scent to pick out where he was… it was _sterile_. It was… yes, that’s when the memories came back. He was at the hospital.

He could smell the mix of familiar scents and those of strangers - the ones that stuck out the most were his mate and his brother. Oh - and then there was _another_ very familiar scent too… in fact, all the other scents were lingering ones. _This_ was the only one that was fresh…

“A-Amelia?” And, shit, it hurt to open his eyes, but he had to.

His old friend was sitting at the side of his bed with a comforting smile on her face when she asked, “How are you feeling, Sam?”

“Like I got steam-rolled,” he grumbled out - the roughness of his own voice foreign to his ears. “What’s going on?”

“It looks like _someone_ couldn’t wait for our appointment and decided to hop over to the hospital a little early,” her teasing was kind in nature. “But I’m glad as hell they did. It blows my mind you didn’t come sooner.”

Sam tried to move around, but his body was heavy. So heavy.

“Hey, chill out, they’ve got you on top-notch sedatives and all you get to do is lay there,” she shook a finger at him.

“What’s happening to me? Where’s Dean? Where’s Gabe? They brought me in, right?” Panic was starting to set in, and that was when Amelia reached out and grabbed his hand to steady him.

“Hey, they’re just outside, they didn’t leave. I requested to come take over as your doctor because I know your history and know a little bit more about your _personal life_ because we’re friends.” She bit her lip. “And this is kind of _personal_ information. We knew that you were starting to come to, so I asked they wait outside while I talk to you. Hope that’s all right.”

“Why do I have a feeling I’m not gonna like what you have to say,” Sam cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “But I really have to know… Gabe said I was in heat and,” his face turned bright red, “I know I was secreting slick, but that’s _impossible_ , right?”

“Extremely rare, but _not_ impossible,” her voice turned clinical in a flash. “It’s called accelerated evolution.”

“Fuck.” Sam had read about it, very briefly, back when he was in a biology class, but it never was applicable to _people_ as much as basic species. He never thought it was even conceivable…

“All right,” she started again. “So we’re _both_ lucky you have _me_. Because if I didn’t know a little something about your history, other doctors would be poking and prodding you clear into next year, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with you but I had a vague idea pretty quickly. After we got some test results back, my suspicious were confirmed.”

“I’m listening,” he urged her forward.

“Now, you gotta remember this has _nothing_ to do with _logic -_  this is all about biology, hormones, pheromones and science. Our brains don’t play _any_ part of this, and I wish to god they did. So, the first thing that’s extraordinary, congrats, by the way, is that you’re an alpha who’s mated to _another alpha_. Those type of bonds alone are rare. And the fact that you were able to properly mate, mean that you two were compatible all along, you guys maybe even have a little hint of true-mate-mojo in the mix.” She winked, and squeezed Sam’s hand. “So, technically, the first time you two dated you _could_ have mated then. But you _didn’t_. So - here's your body: losing out on a potential mate, wondering ‘what did I do wrong’ to repel him. Our bodies are constantly losing and regenerating cells, and once you and Gabriel found each other again, your biology freaks out, thinking ‘shit, I already lost him once,’ and asks ‘what can I do to make myself more appealing.’ Text-book pop quiz, Sam: in the _natural order_ , what’s most appealing to an alpha?”

“A-an omega.” Sam answered with wide eyes.

“Bingo.” Amelia took a deep breath, “And you have recessive omega genetics in your body, so it’s not _impossible_ for accelerated evolution to do a little dance during cellular turnover.”

Sam was speechless. Completely, and utterly speechless.

“I know it’s a lot to take in,” Amelia’s other hand reached forward to cup his. “And… well, when I talked to Gabe he told me you guys have been having issues lately. All the hot and cold, the fights have been sending your body into _overdrive_ , and it's freaking out again, needing to _lure_ your mate back. Negativity chemically shows itself as low levels of serotonin and dopamine in the body, and even if you’re pissed off because of something _Gabe did_ … the brain is reading it as distress signals, because you’re 'not with your alpha,' and panics trying to attract him back. It’s doubled since you’re mated, now.”

“So all this fighting we’ve been doing lately caused my body to get an instant makeover so Gabe will 'love me.' Even though I’m the one who's upset with him?” Sam tried to keep his voice as level as possible, but this was too much. "Did I just get that right?"

“Yes. It was already in the works - but, like I said, when I was talking to him and he was telling me about the recent events - I think your body went into instant fight-or-flight mode and was _forced_ to make something happen and _quickly_ , before your rut hit. It needed to _rush_ to create an entirely _new_ reproductive system with a deadline in mind, and that’s why you were having such tremendous pain.” She was so sympathetic, it hurt Sam. “I hope all this makes sense?”

He looked at their joined hands and nodded. “What… what does this make _me_?”

“A Sasquatch, of course,” she teased and winked. “Usually, the process takes longer and will slowly swap out alpha for omega traits but we don’t know what it means for you. I’ve never seen a case like this, Sam. We won’t even know the specifics until you report back to base.”

“What? You want me to text you if I can keep popping knots, or something?” Sam was less than enthused.

“Yes, I would! We’re gonna keep you here for the duration of your heat,” she paused and gave him her entire focus. “But this is all about _you_. I told you, this is all personal stuff, so I wanted to tell you the report _without_ an audience. But now you’ve gotta tell _me_. Do you want to go through with the heat, or do you want some suppressants? It’s totally up to you.”

“What’s the catch?” He knew there had to be _something_.

“That’s the thing,” Amelia shrugged before pushing some of her dark, curly hair over her shoulder. “We don’t have an instruction manual. We don’t know if suppressants are gonna kill the little building blocks inside you and halt the whole operation, we don’t know if you’re gonna go into rut instead, we don’t know _what’s_ gonna happen. Which is why it’s your choice, it’s your body.”

“Thank you,” Sam’s eyes were wide as he stared at his friend. “J-just… thank you. For being here, for everything.”

This was terrifying. If he really _was_ considered an omega right now, Gabe, as his _alpha_ mate, would get a say in his choices. There was a chance the alpha would overrule him, and get the final decision in his medical treatment, because of the stupid fine print about hormonal omegas not being lucid enough to make their own choices during heats. Some doctors wouldn’t consider Sam an alpha right now, but something else. _Sam_ didn’t consider Sam an alpha, he had no idea what was going on, what he was supposed to do, what he _could_ do…

“No problem,” she stood up and walked over to the table where she had left her chart. “What are you leaning towards?”

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “My body’s doing this naturally, right?”

She confirmed with a nod.

“If we throw anything else in the mix that’s _not_ natural, that’s when shit’s gonna hit the fan.”

“That’s what I’d say, as a professional,” her clipboard hung from her side. “I think it’d be best to wait it out, too. Even if… it may suck. We don’t want complications from disrupting the process.”

“Okay… yeah, I don’t want to risk it. Just… _please_ tell me you have some good painkillers? I don’t think I can go through all this again.” His eyes were wide with worry, because at the current time, he was pleasantly numb. And that’s how he’d hoped to remain.

“No trouble at all,” she crossed the room, and placed a single kiss on his forehead. “I’m glad I can be here for you. Now, do you want me to send in the other two? They’ve been digging at the door ever since I shut it. Animals.”

… Did he? He wanted to see his brother, yeah, but could he deal with seeing Gabe right now? That was the honest question, and he wasn’t sure of the answer. He couldn’t very well let Dean in and kick Gabe out until further notice, that would be downright _cruel_.

“Whatcha thinking?” Amelia’s voice was soft.

“Can…” he hesitated. “Can you make sure it’s never _just_ Gabe and I? I just don’t know if I can face him one on one. I can't talk with him about... _everything_ , not yet.”

“I know what it’s like to need a buffer. Especially with all you’re going through,” she didn’t judge, she just agreed. “I’ll send them in, and make sure you’re not left alone.”

“You’re amazing, Amelia.”

“I know. Just don‘t forget - think of me when you do or don‘t pop a knot. I need that info for research!”

“Of course. Feel free to write a thesis on my dick.”

“Oh, I will, Winchester,” she snickered and right before she left the room, teased further, “Unless anything’s changed, it’s _quite_ a nice dick.”

“Can I switch doctors?”

“Not a chance.”


	24. Chapter 24

Sam took in the last bit of quiet that he could as he looked around the hospital room and thought back to the last time he’d been here. Nothing had changed about the off-white walls, the faint-chemical smell to cover disease and death, and the faint glow of the machinery. His last visit, though? It must have been… _shit_ , that time he overdosed. Hell, this was the first incident he'd had in a long time (incident was putting it mildly, it was a disaster), but  _this_... they couldn’t blame this on Ruby. But who was there to blame? He refused to blame himself, and his damn body, although… some bitter part of him wanted to blame Gabriel. The bitter part of him who didn’t want to be alone with his mate. No, he told himself that niggling feeling was just because he didn’t want to be tempted during the heat, didn't want to be vulnerable - but with the all the sedatives and painkillers the heat wasn’t flaring up. If everything stayed like this, calm and low-key, just a barely-there haze, he _may_ be able to handle it… But then... another thing which was making him nervous was his predisposition _for_ _drugs_. He'd conquered _that_ \- he would conquer _this_. It was a means to an end - a way to keep the heat at bay, and _nothing else_ \- he _had to hold on_ to that thought. Did Amelia know about his past? He couldn't remember if it'd ever come up, but she would watch his back, make sure he-

“Sammy!” Dean was the first one to launch himself through the doorway, followed by Gabriel, just as eager but holding himself back a step.

Amelia was gone - probably to do her rounds (she had a job to do, after all), but Sam felt confident with the call button right next to his hand. She’d be there in a flash, if he needed her. She'd already promise him, and he trusted her.

His brother didn’t hesitate to wrap him in a hug, careful to avoid all the monitors, IV’s and other wires attached to him before he collapsed in the chair the woman had kept warm. “How are you feeling?”

“Shitty,” he admitted and nodded his head over in the direction of the table, “Can you get me some water, my throat’s still dry-”

Gabriel quickly took the task upon himself before Dean even had the chance to move. He filled the cup, looking more and more nervous by the second before he held it out.

Sam took it with a forced smile, and drained it in no time. He could feel the icy liquid drip all the way down his throat and into his stomach, which still felt like it was on inside-out and  _backwards_. It felt like all the organs in his body had played musical chairs. But now that he thought about it - thought about all of Amelia’s words - he should have realized the pain was _lower_. He should have realized it wasn’t his _stomach_ , it was his fucking-

“What did she say?” Dean asked, with concern scribbled all over his face.

Something told Sam this wasn’t the first time he’d asked this, based on his brother's worried expression, but he found zoning out was much easier than the alternative. He didn't want to be here. Didn't want to explain it. Didn't want to- but he _had to_.

Maybe… if he focused on his _brother_ … maybe he could reiterate the story. If he told _Dean_ …

“Accelerated evolution,” his laugh was bitter. “Apparently, all the fighting Gabe and I have been doing lately got my body confused, and in a desperate attempted to lure my mate back to me, decided to grow a goddamn uterus overnight. Since, being an alpha isn’t enough to keep him happy, or something. Didn’t take into account the distance was my _choice_. Biology’s a bitch.”

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” Dean’s eyes were wide with disbelief, and Sam wouldn’t bring himself to look at Gabriel. “I remember all that cramping and shit I got in the months before I presented, it was a damn _nightmare_ … and you got all of that in the course of a couple days!? How did you not call us sooner?!”

“Don’t yell at me,” It came out strangely meek. Sam was tired. _So tired_.

“I’m not yelling, ‘m sorry. I just feel like the worst brother ever, we should have known, fuck, Sam,” he hung his head and scooted closer on the chair. “So are you an omega now?”

“They don’t know _what_ I am. I guess… they’ll just keep watching me and take it from there. My hormone levels are all over the place, so I could be a fuckin’ beta dolphin, for all they know. They asked if I wanted suppressants, but I decided to just wait it out. See what my traitor of a body does.”

He could scent Gabriel. And it wasn’t pretty. It was a rush of misery, concern and self-loathing.

Still, Sam’s mission of staring at Dean was going to have to continue, “I’m just glad Amelia’s here. No one else would’ve figured it out, ya know.”

“Hah,” Dean actually snickered a little, “Yeah, leave it to your rebound girlfriend to tell you your ex-slash-now-current-mate turned you into an omega. Oh, the irony is perfect.”

“On point, right?” Sam couldn’t help it, but he started laughing, too. Maybe he was reaching hysteria. “This is such a joke.”

“I heard that!” Amelia swooped into the room, carrying a syringe. “But, you’re right, it _is_ kind of funny. Shoulda just stayed with me and you wouldn't have had to worry about this mess," she meant it as a joke, but cringed after the words left her mouth, completely forgetting Gabriel was moping in the corner.  She cleared her throat and b-lined over to Sam. "Now, those painkillers are about to wear off anytime now, so I’m giving you another dose, okay?”

“Please and thank you,” he watched her uncap the top and insert it into the IV.

“So, Doc. Is this permanent?” Dean asked, staring as the clear liquid was pushed into the tube.

“I’m only saying this, because it’s just you,” she lowered her voice. “We’re mostly observers in this case. Can't lie and tell you we're gonna cure him. I’ll be on the sidelines to treat things as they come, but whatever happens, happens. He’ll be well cared for, and maybe we’ll have a better idea in a week - once the heat's over. Maybe we won’t.”

Dean kept his voice low to match Amelia’s and turned back to Sam with a wicked smile, “Well, if it _is_ permanent, heat sex is fucking _awesome_. Just FYI.”

“Yes, it is,” Amelia confirmed with a wink. “Now, if he starts to fall asleep don’t harass him. We want him nice and comfy. Hit the call button if anyone needs anything. Unless you can think of something now?”

“Nah, thanks, girl,” Dean glanced up at her with a sincere smile. “Glad you’re taking care of my brother. I mean it.”

She patted Dean on the back and took her leave.

The omega slowly turned his attention, not to Sam, but over Sam’s shoulder. Where Gabriel was. He started to say, “I can leave you guys alone to talk if you-”

“Nah, you both can stay here, I’d feel bad when you’ve been waiting all night for me to wake up.”

Gabe frowned from where he was leaning against the door, and before Dean could stop himself, he blurted out, “You don’t blame Gabe for this, do you?”

“No-” it was _too_ quick. “I’m just in a really shitty mood right now,” he gestured around the room, “You can’t tell me that you love hospitals. That you’d love being literally ripped apart and rebuilt on the inside. That you’d love losing one of the biggest things that makes you, you?”

Dean shrunk under his tirade and hung his head. “Yeah. You’re right, sorry. I’m, uh. Gonna give you some time. Grab a snack. It looks like you’ve got everything under control. I’m glad you’re all right.”

Sam should have felt bad for yelling at his brother, he knew he should have. But he was a fucking mess. He didn’t know which way was up and all of a sudden, after those words left his mouth, he felt like he was on the edge of a mental breakdown. And - _of course_ \- when he'd prefer his brother to talk him down from the ledge... he walked away. Fuck Dean's liking of 'giving people space' rather than talking it out.

Dammit, now it was just him and Gabe.

Exactly where he _didn’t_ want to be.

But… oh, Amelia must have anticipated this.

Because the drugs in his system were beginning to take affect, and he was getting that nice, buzzed, light-headed feeling. The sound of Dean shutting the door echoed through the room and in Sam’s ears like a drum reverberating. He didn’t even care that Gabe quickly slipped in to the place Dean had been sitting and desperately grabbed for his hand.

“Sam, _fuck_ , Sam - I’m _so sorry_ , if I’d known something like this could happen I _never_ would’ve-”

“Yeah, ya _would_ -”

“No,” his voice was defeated, it wasn’t imploring, there wasn’t that underlying passion that Gabe always spoke with. “You mean everything to me, I’m so sorry you’re going through this, I feel like I hurt you and I-”

“Shhh, killin’ my buzz,” Sam comically narrowed his eyes and smacked the side of Gabriel’s shoulder. “Lemme enjoy this.”

“I love you-” his words vibrated against Sam’s hand and tickled.

So Sam giggled. He shut his eyes and felt the last little bit of consciousness fade from him, along with the far-away feeling of lips pressed to his forehead. He still liked that feeling, even though he wouldn’t say it aloud…

\-------------

Gabriel didn’t sleep. He _couldn’t_ sleep. Too much guilt was weighing on his mind, it was _crushing_ him - the fact that _he_ could be the reason this was happening to Sam, and he was most _definitely_ the reason he didn’t get help sooner. This could ruin the rest of his mate’s life, and it was on him.

Dean had gone home for the night, relaying the message he was ordered 'by his grump, pain-in-the-ass alpha' to sleep, and he’d take care of the bar the next day because he knew Gabe wasn’t going _anywhere_ anytime soon. And, thank god for that kid, the alpha had no idea what he'd do without him. He knew (deep down), Dean was probably stepping up and taking over the reigns because _this_ \- him pressuring Gabriel to take care of Meg - and he and Sam’s latest issue was mostly his fault. Even though Gabe took responsibility, he wouldn’t have done anything, if Dean and Cas hadn’t _asked him._  He liked Meg and was grateful, sure, but he wasn't about to risk his relationship for _her_. Dean and Cas on the other hand? Well, he _just did_ \- and was paying for it. But the moral of the story, having Dean help, really was a blessing.

The smell of the heat was dampened, but it was _still there_ \- and fuck - he’d never smelled _anything_ so sweet.

It was torture. All of this was _goddamned torture,_  and as glad as he was that Sam was getting all this sleep he (obviously) needed, he wanted to talk to his mate. He wanted to talk to him so bad it hurt.

There was a knock at the door, and when he looked at the clock he saw it was coming up dinner time. He wasn’t hungry at all.

It wasn’t a nurse who was carrying in a tray of hospital food, but Amelia - with a bag of greasy, delicious-smelling fast food.

“Thought you could use a pick-me-up,” she walked over and handed him the white paper. “Has he woken up?”

“Nah,” Gabe peeked into the bag and pulled out a single fry in an attempt to see if he’d even be able to stomach it. “You knocked ‘im out good.”

“Yeah, I figured. He’ll probably be up soon, though.”

“’s that why you’re here?”

She paused at the blatantly accusation, but then calmly asked, “Why do you say that?”

“It’s pretty obvious Sam doesn’t wanna be alone with me right now,” he shrugged and munched on another fry. “I’m not an idiot. And I don’t blame him. But that doesn’t make it sucks any less.”

The omega doctor sighed and took a seat on the cushioned bench along the wall. “Tell me about it. But this isn’t a case of simple physical trauma, but emotional trauma, too. He’s gotta mix and match of everything that blows, not to mention his hormones are through the roof so we’ve got to respect his wishes.” She rested a hand on Gabriel's shoulder in an attempt to grab his attention. “You guys’ve always been meant to be, you know. You’ll pull through, just give him time.”

“Heh,” it was a dry and bitter chuckle. “If we were meant to be, why is his body going through hell to make us even _work_? Doesn’t make sense, now, does it, Doc?”

“If _you_ had omega genes in your family, _your_ body would be _just_ as likely to make the shift. It’s about the distance, not about the credibility of the bond.” She snapped. “You guys _should_ have been mated the first time.”

“Fuck no, we shouldn’t,” Gabe spat right back. “We weren’t… like we are now, back then.”

“I beg to differ,” she rolled her eyes. “If you don’t remember, I was the rebound girlfriend, dumbass. And, it’s not like _you_ would know, or anyone close to Sam would either -because they’ve always been familiar with his scent and desensitized to it… but he always smelled _unavailable_. Maybe that’s what was so alluring about him. All my friends warned me about dating him, _because_ of his scent. They knew he was already spoken for, but I didn’t listen because I’m just _that girl_.”

“What?” Gabe blinked, because this was new information.

“It wasn’t the lingering scent of failed relationship that’ll fade over time,” she explained it slowly, like she was speaking to a child. “It was the lingering scent of a mate, _that_ doesn’t go anywhere. And voila! You found a way back to each other, just like that. So, what I’m saying is - just give it time. Bonds like this don’t come around every day, as you can probably tell by this mess Sam’s in. But it’s not your fault.”

“Shit,” Gabe wadded up the paper bag and tossed it to the table before he leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. “I just love him so fucking much. I want this to be over with, I want him to be all right, and there’s nothing I can do about it!”

“Just wait it out, alpha,” she patted him on the back. “Sam’s stubborn. We _both_ know that. But would all this stuff really be happening if he didn’t love you, too? Would he even let you be in the same room as him, chaperoned or not, if he _didn’t love you_?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Gabriel wouldn’t look up. “And… thank you. I guess I needed that tongue-lashing.”

“Anytime,” she patted him on the back. “Don’t be offended if I stick around when Sam’s up. You know the reason just… let him be.”

“I get it. If he’s well enough, I might call some friends to come see him so he’s more comfortable being around me,” Gabe shrugged and finally turned his attention somewhere that wasn’t his hands - his phone.

“That’s really good of you,” Amelia praised and couldn’t help herself from smiling. “Still got three hours of visiting time left. You should go for it.”

And he did just that - setting to work on firing off some texts to people who’s faces would brighten Sam’s day, even if his would not.

\------------

When Sam finally awoke, he was still dazed as hell. And he wasn’t quite sure if he was imagining the blonde and the redhead in front of him… or not.

But as soon as the blonde quipped, “Dude, you just wanted to be a part of the badass omega club, huh?” he knew, _yep_ , this was _really_ Jo, here in the flesh, to harass him.

Charlie went as far as to kiss him on the forehead, before drawing back and asking, “How ya feeling, tiger?”

“You were right about my scent, Char.” His mouth was pure cotton, he needed water, or ice, or something. This was his main diet, right now, maybe it was the meds? Thankfully, Jo noticed right away and handed him a cup. “Nothin’ to fuck around with.”

“Yeah… it’s times like these I hate being right, though.” She sighed.

The next second, Sam had to know if Gabe was still here, and he started looking, very obviously, around the room.

“He’s right outside,” Jo answered his question.

It was like these women were damned mind-readers.

“No, we’re not. Your medications make you loose-lipped,” the redhead winked and asked a bit more quietly, “How are you two doing?”

“I don’t know… as fine as we could be, I guess. I wasn’t ready to see him, and then I had to, and now I know he won’t leave me and I can’t tell if I’m annoyed or relieve.” All these admissions lead him closer and closer to the fact that, yeah, he _was_ happy Gabriel was here. “I just wish we could take back the last week.”

“The metamorphosis thing, or the fight thing?”

“All of it?”

“Yeah, this _is_ pretty weird.” Jo leaned closer to him on the bed. “I wish there was something we could do. But… if you need any hints or have any questions, we’re omega lifers and could give you more than enough advice?”

“I appreciate it,” he chuckled dryly. “Unfortunately, I haven’t lost any of my alpha traits, so I’m a new breed of animal. Do you know how awkward it is to wait for your knot to go down on the way to the hospital _while_ you're gushing slick? Got any advice for _that one_?”

“Hah! That’s one for the history books. Omepha? Alega?” Charlie mused aloud, looking thoughtful. “You have superpowers. Super _sex_ powers.”

“That’s the last thing on my mind, right now,” Sam rolled his eyes dramatically. “If you two are here… who’s running the bar, anyway?”

“While the A-Team’s away, the B-Team will play,” the blonde sighed out and then dared to hope, “Cross your fingers, nothing gets broken while we’re gone. We knew we wouldn’t have a lot of time, but Gabe thought it would do you good to see our stunning faces so we wanted to stop by. Plus, Charlie wouldn’t believe you were okay until she saw you and sniffed you for herself.”

Charlie grinned at the quirk Jo already knew about her, “What can I say, I’ve taken the Winchesters under my wing and feel all mama-goose with them.”

“Ya weirdo.”

She pursed her lips before leaning in and saying, “Take it easy on Gabe. Just… let him dote on you? Or something? I’m worried he’s gonna snap. That's kinda something outta my worst nightmare.”

Sam returned to his default answer of avoiding the statement, and simply said, “It was great to see you guys. Hopefully I’ll be outta here soon. Once the heat is over, they should know more.”

Jo and Charlie both exchanged somber looks for his blatant ignorance at the suggest and bid their farewells.

Right now, Sam was looking forward to his next dose of medication.

\------------

Charlie had a real knack for seeing and pointing out the obvious.

It was something Dean _needed_ in his life, because he would‘ve been up shit creek without her.

Which was why, in the midst of this Sam chaos, when she got back to the bar she had been ‘thinking.‘ And while she was ‘thinking’ she brought up another point, pertaining to _Dean_ , and Dean alone. Well... Dean _and_ Cas.

And now, it was all Dean could think about on his drive to see him - and it loomed over him like a dark cloud. It was a shadow clinging to him, a rotten feeling in his gut, and something he didn’t think he was going to have to worry about. But… time was flying by, and this was just another little bump in the road, right? Something they needed to handle maturely, something that needed to be dealt with rationally, without their feelings getting in the way.

He just wished he had more time to think about it, rather than the friggen _hour_ before he got to see Cas.

Really, though. Time _had_ been flying. The chaos of Ruby’s plot, Meg’s legal battle, then _illegal_ escape, and this thing with Sam? He’d been in the hospital for _days_ without change. It’s no wonder the dates on a calendar got away from him, and slapped him in the face. Cas probably had no idea either, which was a good thing - he was all caught up with his recovery. This wasn’t a wrench in the machine, per say, this was just… life.

He went through the motions of signing in, getting patted down, and then found his mate right away.

Just as quickly, Cas knew something was wrong.

“Is Sam all right?” Was the first thing out of his mouth, when his arms released Dean from his greeting hug. “Did something happen? Is he getting worse?”

“Sam’s fine, Cas. I mean, he’s not _fine_ , obviously, but things aren’t any better _or_ worse than what I‘ve been telling you about on the phone,” he tried to give him a smile to assure him. “Let’s sit down.”

“Okay…” he was wary, and Dean didn’t blame him. Not one bit.

“So... I’m an idiot, and didn’t even realize it until now,” of course, his first plan of action was to berate himself when he didn’t have to. Call it a defense mechanism, call it whatever, it was just his default setting. “If the moon and the tides and all that shit haven’t been fucked with, in ten days…”

His eyes widened in understanding, “Is when we’ll get our heat and rut.”

“Yeah,” Dean exhaled. “It was such a huge fuckin' scene last time, and it put your treatment on pause, _big time_. You’re getting close to the home stretch… And, uh, I was kind of thinking… this thing held off until we were _together_ , right? What if-”

“You want next week to be the last visit until I’ve completed the program.” Cas’ voice was even, without a hint of inflection to tell Dean what he was thinking.

“It’s kind of a curse and a blessing at the same time, being linked up, you know,” Dean had to explain, so he didn’t get the wrong idea. “You can power through the last part without having to worry about going into rut and being distracted by that, we can still talk everyday because it was our scents that triggered it, right? Then we can have a big wet and wild reunion celebration when you're done, and don't have to leave bed for a week. Or a month, I don't fucking care, we'll be together with nothing in the way, then.”

He nodded, but wouldn’t quite look at Dean.

“Cas, c’mon, what’s going on in your head?” He reached out to grab his mate’s hand.

“I agree, that it’s probably for the best. I just highly dislike the idea of not seeing you for…” he paused to count, “Four weeks.”

“Four weeks,” Dean echoed, and _fuck_ that hurt. _That hurt a lot_. “We already took a week away from you, Cas. Can’t do two. Most the people here don’t even _get_ their cycles because they’re on suppressants _for_ the program, but our dicks are forces of nature, dude. They give us suppressants, our true mate bones _still_ wanna jump each other. We’re gypping you out of the full treatment. And if holding out for a hot sec is what we’ve gotta do, I’ll do it. I don’t want to make any more excuses, I don’t want to give this a _single_ fucking _reason_ to fail, we gotta be smart on this.”

“Yes. Yes, we do.“ He nodded slowly, “Perhaps,” he looked thoughtful, “since we’re being so _responsible_ , and ‘smart on this,’ upon my next meeting with Linda I could request a conjugal visit next week as a going away present,” his smile was impish. “After all, I’ve been on my _best behavior_  and have been coming ‘leaps and bound.’”

“Fuck,” Dean closed the distance between them and plastered his mouth to his mate’s, breathing in his heavenly scent, “I _love_ the way you think.”

“I don’t believe she will refuse me,” he hummed as he dropped a kiss along the omega’s neck. “Or else, she’ll have to deal with me refusing to leave my mate in the midst of my rut again…”

“An _ultimatum_?” Dean snickered as Cas’ stubble tickled his throat. “There’s my devious alpha.”

“It only makes sense,” he pulled away just enough to place one more lingering kiss on Dean’s lips. “We deserve it. And so much more.”

\-------------

It had become a strange nightly ritual when they worked the same shifts at the bar. Strange in the best way possible. Jo and Charlie crashed on Charlie’s couch, laptops propped open, typing and clicking quickly at the screens. And, _so what_ , if last week they had introduced a nice bottle of pinot to the mix. It wasn’t date night.

Or _was_ it?

Date night, complete with teasing, watching movies and, at the same time, figuring out where Meg was along her journey and whether or not Ruby was going to be a problem anymore? Now, adding in research and studies of alphas-turned-omega was _always_ a good time…

All right, so some of it was romantic, some of it wasn’t... but Charlie couldn’t help but feel that pull towards Jo… the girl was spunky, loyal, and hot as hell. Her perfect little dream-boat wrapped up in one adorable little package. She’d made it quite obvious to everyone at the bar that she loved the ladies and didn’t know for sure whether or not Sam had mentioned her previous mate was an omega. It wasn’t like she _only_ went for omegas, it was simply a fact that she just kept finding _exceptional_ ones.

But there were so many ‘what-ifs.’ She really, really didn’t want to ruin their dynamic by making a move.

Sure, Jo would flirt back with her - but Jo was flirtatious and cheeky by nature. She had this energy that captured a room, and Charlie felt alive when she-

\- _Yeah_ , she was _totally_ gone on her.

There wasn’t just the question of whether or not she was Jo’s type that presented the problem.

But the fact that their group of friends wasn’t _just_ a group of friends. They were practically _family_.

They’d all gone through some major shit together, and the two women were the only ones who weren’t blood they'd let in on the circle-of-trust. If she did something dumb and fucked up the dynamic, it was much more serious than ‘sorry, can’t go out to dinner with you guys this week lol’ it’d be all kinds of awkward and what they had now was _good_.

… but what if it could be _better_?

“Char, you’re staring at me again.”

“O-oh?” She stuttered out and whipped her head back around to her laptop. “My bad. Sometimes I just zone out all funny and I was trying to do double the research looking for things that could help Sam and I think my brain overloaded and-”

“I’m tired.”

“Well, we can call it a night early if you want…” Charlie said brightly, even though she was damn disappointed, they hadn’t even been hanging out an hour, yet…

“No, I’m tired of you making goo-goo eyes at me and not _doing anything_ about it.”

All right, Charlie was about to get whiplash at the speed she turned back around to face Jo. “Beg your pardon?”

“I’ll beg your _something_ ,” she wiggled her eyebrows and took a sip from her wine glass. “Really, Bradbury, you always brag about how awesome you are with the ladies I’m currently - _seriously_ \- doubting your game.”

Her jaw dropped open as she replayed Jo’s words and thought, _wow_ , yeah, she was _really_ saying these things. Time to step it up!

“I’m being a lady, Miss Harvelle. I’m currently wining and dining you, like a proper courting because you’re a treasure and I plan on treating you as such,” she flung her hair over her shoulder and winked. “And, yes, Doritos are fine dining, before you ask.”

“Oh, you don’t say,” she batted her eyelashes, “I suppose I was confused, because I never got a kiss at the end of our date…”

“I’ll change that tonight,” Charlie purred and reached across to pull the blonde’s hand to her lips, “In the meantime…” she kissed her knuckles, “I’m working on my grand gesture.”

“Yeah?” Jo raised an eyebrow when Charlie scooted closer and showed her the laptop screen. “Holy shit.”

“Holy _fuck yeah_.” She nuzzled against the other omega’s neck, scenting her excitement gleefully. “You wanna press submit, my sexy Robin?”

Jo didn’t waste anytime scrolling down on the page and dramatically clicking the link. As soon as she’d finished, another wave of exhilaration poured off her and she turned around to find herself nose-to-nose with Charlie. The woman mumbled something about, ‘screw waiting for the end of the night,’ and pressed their mouths together, sinking into the sweet taste of the wine and the _sweeter_ taste of Jo’s lips. The other omega was _more_ than enthusiastic to return the kiss, but had to pull away awkwardly when the laptop was almost knocked onto the floor.

“Aw, crap,” Charlie mumbled, but watched with amusement as Jo deliberately took both machines and set them on the table.

She flashed her an impish grin and purred, “Wanna try that again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my Destiel lovers, thank you so much for being patient! There's lots on the way <3


	25. Chapter 25

Dean’s arrival into the hospital room was announced by heavy footsteps and a loud, obnoxious grunt. He didn't bother with ceremony, and this was precisely _why_  Dean was able to get away with being disguised as an alpha all his life. He was a fucking _barbarian_ (according to his brother. Scratch that -  _everyone)_. It wasn't even an act - it was Dean being Dean. Sam was watching old movies on the TV, while Gabriel and Amelia chatted about some blood work they had recently ran. Apparently, Sam didn’t give a shit about it.

Even though it pertained to _him_.

He was strangely uncooperative.

It was out of character, and no one knew if it was because of all the warring hormones in his body, but Sam just wasn’t _Sam_. It was coming up on a over a full week of being in heat, and he wasn’t any better. In fact, some would say he was _worse,_ because his body was becoming immune to the pain medication and sedatives after building a natural tolerance - so they had to keep increasing the dosage. Amelia kept hinting to Gabe it may be worse because his body was still reaching out and longing for his mate, but Sam was still outright _refusing_ any help from Gabriel.

The alpha-turning-omega thought it was just enough that he had ‘allowed the man’ to be there.

No, it wasn’t like Sam, at all.

Which was why, when Dean heard about all this, he got _pissed off_.

It wasn’t an outward kind of anger. He took the passive-aggressive route, because Sam was being a fucking _moron_.

He parked his ass in the seat Amelia vacated when she left to do her rounds, and immediately turned his focus to Gabe, since Sam was ignoring everyone in the room for the stupid black and white movie playing on the TV.

Gabe… _shit_ , Gabe looked worse for wear. He still tried to push through it, still tried to smile at Dean and ask him with a crooked smile, “So how’s Cassie on this fine day?”

“He’s all right. We, uh, made a grown-up decision today,” Dean shrugged. “We’re both due for _our time_ in ten days, but ‘cause of how we’re linked, if we don’t see each other we can put it off, ya know. So that’s what we’re doing.”

“Wait,” Gabe blinked, dumbfounded. “Putting it off?”

“Yep,” the omega stretched out in the recliner.

“Until he’s done with rehab?” He demanded, like Dean was speaking in a foreign language.

“Yep.”

“Are you serious, that means you’re not going to see him for-”

“Four weeks, I know.” His lips formed a tight line and he risked a quick glance over to his brother. “It’s gonna suck a big one, but we’re doing this for us, I guess. _God_ , I’m gonna miss him so much, but once he’s out, that’s _it_. We’re gonna be together ‘til death do us part and it’s nothin' in the grand scheme of things and this way there’s no doubt in my mind rehab’s gonna stick. Next week… saying goodbye will hurt, but -”

“You guys are amazing,” it tumbled out of Gabe’s mouth, maybe from a certain degree of sleep-deprivation, who knew. “Ehem, I mean, good for you. You’re right, Cassie ain’t got no excuses,” he tried to sneer. “I’ll visit him when you can’t. Give him updates. You’ll still be able to talk on the phone, and he’s almost done, ya know? I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks, Gabe,” he smiled, and then raised his voice _just_ enough, “You don’t know how good you have it, being able to be with your mate whenever you want. Some people don’t get that. So don’t fucking take it for granted.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened because it was obvious Dean was trying to get a rise out of his brother. And the way Sam’s back went rigid, made it look like it was _working_. So Dean didn’t stop there.

“Especially if you have a mate that loves you and will do anything for you. It’s a shame to ignore the time you’ve got together. I’m not sayin’ I’m any Charlie, she had it worse and this little taste has me hurting for her like crazy. Makes me thankful for what I _do_ have - even though it’s rough right now. As soon as Cas’ out I’m not letting him out of my sight. There won’t be a fuckin’ day that goes by that I don’t tell him how much I love him and show ‘m how much I appreciate everything he’s done for me.” The omega winks at Gabriel’s dumbfounded expression and rolls his shoulders, “So, how’s the hospital food, Sammy?”

His brother didn’t move for a while, and then cleared his throat, “It’s not bad. I don’t understand why everyone complains.”

“It’s because it’s all rabbit food,” Gabe stage-whispers, “He’s in Moose heaven.”

“Shut up,” Sam snaps, but it’s almost… fond? “It’s nice to not be harassed about eating healthy, for once.”

“That sounds like a _nightmare_ ,” Dean makes his body shudder dramatically, “Remind me to never undergo a sex change.”

“Hah hah,” the younger Winchester narrowed his eyes, but there’s not as much venom in his words as there had been.

Maybe something Dean said had _finally_ gotten through to him.

\---------

It wasn’t until Dean laid down for bed that night, that the weight of his choice really _hit him_. It was like a fucking wrecking ball to the chest, and all the air was knocked from his lungs. When did they grow up? When did they become so responsible? They’d been through _so_ much together, it felt like a lifetime he'd already been spending with Cas. His mind went wild as he thought about that very thing… when it all really began - he remembered when he _first_ met Cas… when Gabriel announced he was hiring his _brother_.

Jo, Charlie and Dean were setting up before the bar opened - firing up the grill, checking the stock as Gabe flounced in and rubbed his hands together.

“Guess what! We’re getting a new hire.”

“But… we don’t _need_ a new hire,” Jo’s eyebrows furrowed together on her forehead. “We’ve got Samandriel, Anna, Inias, Alex, Ash and Hannah, when we need her to drop in. It’s not like you’ve got a huge bar, Gabe. No matter what your little fantasy world entails.”

“Business is booming, Jo-Jo, and my little bro needs a job,” the alpha pointed a finger at her, “I don’t wanna hear another word about it.”

“Wait.” Charlie set down the rag she was using to clean the counter, before repeating slowly, “Your brother. Castiel.”

“Huh?” Dean was confused by the change in Charlie’s demeanor - she looked like she was _daring_ Gabe to let him through the doors. Clearly, the redhead wasn’t happy. At all. Which prompted Dean to ask, “Did I miss something?”

“Trust me,” Charlie whipped around to stare at her friend. “You won’t be missing _anything_ for long.”

It took Dean a total of two seconds, when he met the man, to realize what Charlie was talking about. The alpha _tripped_ his way into the bar with a slutty-looking beta while laughing obnoxiously loud. He blatantly made out with her before he thanked her for walking him to work, and asked Dean where Gabe was - not bothering to hide the fact that his scent was laced was cocaine. He was shameless, high as fuck and stumbling in his step. Maybe cocaine wasn't the only thing he was on.

Dean was unimpressed. He twitched when he pointed towards the backroom, and when ‘Castiel’ passed by him - and had the _balls_ to _wink_ \- he felt himself unconsciously _growl_. Looking back on it now, it was probably because his future mate was tongue-fucking that coke-whore beta and not him.

Still, Dean wrote him off as a douche-bag from day one.

He _bitched_ to Charlie about the first time he caught Cas coming out of the bathroom and rolling down his sleeves with a dopey, drugged-up grin. He _raved_ to Jo when he walked down the alley and caught him with his fucking hand up some bitch’s skirt. He nearly _punched_ the dude out when he relentlessly teased and flirted with him.

_Because_ he wanted him.

Which was the reason he was so devastated when Cas didn’t seem to want him back... that first time he went into heat with him around at the end of there shift... at the very _beginning_ of their not-quite ‘relationship.’

That was just a _glitch_ in the overall scheme of things, though. The fucking _amount_ of things he’d done for Dean at the drop of a hat? The omega barely even took those things into account. Which was so unfair, in retrospect.

Dean was too caught up with the nightmare of addiction. He’d almost lost Sam to addiction. He couldn’t go through that again with Cas, it was too much.

But the situations were different. Maybe rehab should have been the first choice. He should’ve have thought he’d be enough, because his mate was in too deep. He could just remember when the withdrawal started. When Cas was knee-deep in his rut. When Dean had flipped his shit at his mate, even _before_ that, when those girls were flirting with the alpha. Even though he had nothing to worry about, Dean's insecurity and immaturity was all he knew. It was too much pressure on Cas.

After that, it was all downhill.

Walking in on Cas staring at the temptation of the pills in his palm…

His alpha seething with jealousy over Benny, and claiming him in near-feral fit.

… and then overdosing and nearly _dying_ , because the guilt was _too much_.

Now that he understood Meg, he understood why she did what she did. Now that he respected her, he didn’t hate her (as much) for her decision to run her own pre-rehab with Cas. Dean didn’t blame himself, but he hated the fact that he’d gone five weeks in his own downward spiral of alcohol, rage and then _barely_ pulling himself together again.

But… when he saw Cas… god, he didn’t _want_ to forgive him right away, and he knew it was because he was still immature and _so fucking in love_ that he didn't think twice and took him back. But he wouldn’t change it. He wouldn’t change making the mating official, wouldn’t change claiming him, he wouldn’t change a damn _thing_. He was vulnerable, yeah. But as time went on, and they healed - completely ignoring anything that had to do with Ruby - they’d grown. All their talks, all the time they had spent together when their cycles had linked up… when they had talked about the future with Cas’ therapist… maybe _that_ was when it had happened? When they were finally mature enough and had enough respect for their relationship (and each other) to _really work_?

They’d had their ups and down. Worry and strife over Meg, the battle with Ruby. But when it came down to it…

Cas overcame his addictions, even in the face of temptation, in his _own_ way. Of his _own choosing_. He'd never been strong enough before - he'd never even _wanted_ to before.

No matter what they’d been faced with, they’d _won_.

It was amazing… how far they’d come.

But… could Dean really face this much time without his mate? Without being able to touch him? To kiss him? To relax in the euphoria he felt when he scented him, because he was _his home_. He wasn’t worried about Cas - Cas was all strength, now. Cas had been fighting and would continue to fight…

… he was worried for _himself_.

He'd never admit he was feeling this hopeless, in the face of a good thing. Still, when he'd talked to Cas about finally being tired of it all, Cas had told him he'd be his rock. But... he wouldn't _have_ his rock, not _really_. Who knew if his honest words and promises over the phone would really be good enough. The omega hated feeling like this - for the first time in his life, he really felt like the fucking stereotypical _omega_ \- and while there was nothing wrong with that (and his stereotype was negative and archaic, to say the least)... this wasn't a place he wanted to be. Not now, not ever. Dean curled up on his side in a bed that felt much too big and exhaled a shaking breath. His attempted pep-talk hadn’t done him a lick of good - it just managed to push him further into his own doubt. All it had managed to do was fuck him up, royally.

\----------

_Cool hands were running over his overheated body and gliding along his flesh to soothe the burn. God, he was sweltering._

_And it hurt, it fucking hurt so bad…_

_But this? This felt like heaven._

_The relief, the sheer reprieve from the ache, in the form of touch and lips caressing him…_

_He could barely make out the shape of his mate._

_He was encompassed - wrapped in the feeling of being loved, of belonging - he’d missed him so much._

_He wanted to show him - wanted to tell him how he wanted it…_

_He heard his mate whisper in his ear all the things he wanted to do to him - he needed to give it to him. He wanted to give all of it to him._

_His body, his soul, anything he needed, it was his alpha’s. Belonged to his mate..._

_He arched into the touch, begging for more, begging for release and clarity in the haze of his mind. Lucidity had left him - it’d been gone for a long time, but when he was here - when he was feeling their bodies coming together, when they were one - it was all the clarity he needed._

_This was right._

_This was how they were meant to be._

_The pulse of his alpha inside him, the brush of his lips against the mating bite that linked them together, the whispers of love… this was_ everything _. This meant the world to him, this was what made him feel truly_ alive _…_

_He reeled against the touch, his alpha moving faster, making him whimper and cry out - he wanted, no -_ needed _\- them to be tied together. Needed that connection, wanted to stay there as long as they could, and bask in the warm glow of the happiness his mate brought…_

_They were so close, he could taste it - he started begging all over again, he started pleading, he -_

Sam jerked awake.

With the dreams still fresh, waking didn’t feel like he was really _awake_ … hell, he could still be in a dream, for all he knew. But he knew his body was still in hormonal over-drive and something needed to be done. His insides were pulsing - this time with desire, with _fervor_. The dull throb, yeah, it was still there… but it was nothing compared to the lust, compared to the primal _craving_ to be filled and-

God, this was so much worse than his rut.

So much worse…

And the fact that he could still smell Gabriel’s lingering scent… it made him salivate, it made him wet between his legs and ache for his touch… just thinking about his thick, alpha cock…spreading him wide open with that perfect knot… slick was _gushing_ from his hole, gone neglected for much too long.

His heat _should_ be over by now… but it _wasn’t_.

And, if Sam had to guess, it was because he did nothing to feed the hunger.

Normal heats and ruts were time-sensitive.

But this _wasn’t_ a normal heat or rut. This was situational, this had a mind of its own - a goal, and the goal hadn’t been reached. Maybe… the only way the heat would finally dissipate would be…?

His subconscious was getting worse, too. Whenever he went to sleep, it was wet dream after wet dream, Gabriel a constant fixture, and the dirty words uttered had slowly changed from, ‘fuck me,’ to ‘breed me,’ and it was _terrifying_.

Where was his alpha now?

Shouldn’t he be here?

His instincts were panicking, even though Sam knew, logically, he had done everything in his power to scare the man away. _Why_ did he think that would a good idea? Why the fuck would he do that?

Because he was a _goddamned idiot_.

But, then again, Gabe didn’t scare that easily.

Should he hit the call button? Get a nurse? No, the nurse would just sedate him again, and he’d be no closer to getting through this than before. Because… it was getting _worse_. When it started, the sedatives and painkillers effectively knocked him out, but _now_?

Now, they just doped him into a restless bout of sex dreams and frustration, even the higher doses just left him edgy - tossing and turning all night. He needed his mate - and he knew it.

It wasn’t about ‘giving in,’ it was about just accepting it already, because if he didn’t…

The door shifted and the lock clicked open and if Sam,  _before,_ was thinking about finally giving in to his mate, now _there was no fucking question_.

“Gabe!” He snapped up from where he was still laying on his back. “Gabe, _please_ , can’t take this anymore, need-”

“Woah, slow down, kiddo,” his tone was soothing as he ducked around the outside of the bed until he was at Sam’s side. “You’re fine, just relax… how are you feeling?”

“Like I’m gonna explode if you’re not fucking me in the next ten seconds-”

Gabe inhaled a sharp, staccato breath and shook his head, “Babe, that’s the heat talking, you’ll be all-”

“Damn right, it’s the heat talking! And it’s not going to get better unless you do something about it!”

“A-are you…”

“Don’t ask stupid questions!” Sam practically roared back, and Gabe was at a loss.

But he did know _one_ _thing._ He wanted Sam. _He wanted him so fucking bad_. But he had to be reasonable... He had to be smart about this. So he did what any good mate would do.

“Gabe?!” Sam demanded as the alpha ran out the door.

It took him less than two minutes to find Amelia. And when he did, he didn’t bother to sugarcoat it.

“Is Sam healthy enough for sex?”

She looked startled when he asked, and slowly responded, “Uh… I mean, the last pelvic exam showed no signs of trauma or injury, so-”

“So you want scientific results for your little thesis, right?” Gabriel spoke in a hurried voice. “And I need to take care of my mate, _immediately_. You make sure no one comes into our room, I’ll give you a friggen _novel_ about my experience with my alpha-turned-omega, but I need him right now. Ya dig?”

Amelia nodded and started walking towards Sam’s room. “I need to change some settings on the machines so the nurses don’t come flying in at signs of alarm. You don’t want these babies lighting up like the fourth of July for someone to sprint in then see your ‘O’ face.”

“You’re a saint,” he sighed, and when they turned the corner back into the hospital room, Sam was _pissed_.

“What the  _fuck_ , Gabe!”

“Relax, Sam-” it was Amelia who cut him off. “I’m just giving you two a little more privacy.” She went to work punching buttons on settings, and flipping some switches. “I’ll be back in two hours, you hear me? _Two hours_. You have any problems before then, you hit the button. And when I come back, I’m gonna do a full check-up of your vitals to see how your body reacted to intercourse.”

Sam was gaping as he watched the woman pat Gabe on the back, and lower her voice to tell him, “Be gentle, tiger. Don’t think with your knot.”

He nodded profusely, as if every bob of his head would convince Amelia that he would - indeed - be good and soon she rolled her eyes and left.

As soon as she was gone, Gabe locked the door, spun on his heel and charged.

\-----------------

Jo and Charlie’s research slash vigilante slash wine night soon had the addition of making out, and one such night was completely interrupted by a shrill ring tone.

Charlie groaned, reluctantly peeled herself off her ( _possible_? They hadn’t talked about that _quite_ yet) girlfriend and snatched it up - because it was _late_.

Which meant, it was _important_.

She looked puzzled when she saw it was a blocked number and answered it cautiously.

“Why, hello, Red, miss me?”

“Shit! I’m putting you on speaker!” She punched in the button and set the phone down on the coffee table.

Meg’s voice filled the room as she asked, “And who has the pleasure of listening in on our convo, pray tell?”

“M- Tiffany! It’s good to hear your voice! You find yourself a spirit healer out there, yet?” Jo immediately asked once she recognized the slur.

Which was interesting, because that’s exactly what it was - a _slur_.

“Are you… drunk? Tiff?”

“I’m celebrating my arrival! Duh!”

The two women just grinned at each other - feeling another wave of victory hit - and it was Charlie who said, “That’s awesome! What’s it like over there? Think you can make a life?”

“Well, if the handsome blonde alpha Welcome Committee eye-fucking me back in the bar has anything to do about it, I’d say _fuck_   _yes_ …” she snorted and blew out, what the girls could only assume, was a cloud of cigarette smoke. “I’ve Craigslisted some jobs. Few things caught my attention. So far, so good. Just wanted to tell ya I’ve landed safe and sound. How’re things on the home front?”

There was a pause, wondering how much they should and shouldn’t tell her. After a second of deliberation, Jo made the executive decision (since Meg probably didn’t give two shits about Sam) and said, “Cas is doing great. Just a little over four more weeks and he’ll be done-zo. High spirits, too.”

“Huh, doubt he’s in 'high spirits,' and _yes_ , I just air-quoted in the unicorn's honor,” she tittered, and her sarcasm was blindly, “But I’m happy fer ‘m. How’s about the thing with the thing?”

Charlie couldn’t help but glow as Jo leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Just about to hit the fan. Now that you’re tucked in.”

“ _Fan_ -fucking- _tastic_!” She actually sounded _excited_ , which was a once-in-a-lifetime Meg event. “I’m gonna go ride this knot now, all right, ladies? Good chat, talk soon.”

And she hung up.

Jo snorted, “Nothing like a Meg on a mission, eh?”

“Obvi.  She's been released into her natural environment, now stalking a prey. Now, where were _we_?” Charlie grinned like a Cheshire cat, tackled Jo back down to the couch, and assaulted her with her mouth and wandering hands.

\-----------------

  
The nurses and doctors were aware of the Winchester-Novak emergency, and made special arrangements for Castiel to answer any phone calls that went through regarding the situation, no matter the time. Thus far, it hadn’t been a problem, but Cas was eternally grateful that Linda was treating his case with such care - she’d been such a blessing. It was right around lunch time, that one of the orderlies walked up to the alpha with that _look_  which meant he had a phone call.

Cas fiercely hoped it was for good news, since up until now - Sam’s diagnosis was a series of guesses and hypothesis. Nothing was concrete, there was no treatment plan since they didn’t even know if it was something _to be_ treated. He was crossing his finger they’d had a breakthrough.

Castiel smiled kindly when he was handed the phone, and was promptly greeted with:

“Dude.”

“You only start phone calls with ‘dude’ if you have something urgent to tell me,” Castiel didn’t know whether to smile at his mate’s antics or be concerned. “I hope it’s the good kind of urgent?”

“No way. Well, I mean it’s not bad, I mean,” he huffed out a breath, “I’m literally the most awkward person on the planet right now.”

The alpha honestly had no idea how to take that. So he said, “Okay… could you elaborate?”

“Well, I guess Sammy and Gabe _finally_ got over their little spat last night and now they can’t keep their freakin’ paws off each other. When I came into the room, Gabe lit up like a goddamn Christmas tree, wrapped the little finger-sensor-thingy around _mine_ instead of _Sam’s_ and shoved me into the hall.” Dean grumbled and added in, “So _now_ , I’m in the fucking hallway, trying to hide the fuckin’ cord that’s shut in the door, under my fuckin’ jacket while they’re boning inside the hospital room!”

“Oh, that’s actually very smart,” Cas mused, “I’ve heard of cases of couples getting caught in the act because the monitors tell the nurses they’re going into cardiac arrest, or something similar.”

“Fuck you, Cas! I came here to see my sick brother, not be a partner-in-crime to their sexcapades!”

He couldn’t help it - he started laughing.

Just the image of Dean pouting in the hall, looking all sorts of uncomfortable while he tried to distract himself by calling Cas, was nothing short of adorable. He wished he could see him up close, and kiss him stupid. Cas could picture the faint dusting of freckles standing out against his blushing cheeks, and the irritated snarl on his features. It was another thing about him that he was head-over-heels for.

“Shaddup,” he grumbled, “I’m tempted to rip this shit off. See what the nurses do when he flat-lines, and hope they’re already knotted for _premium_ embarrassment.”

“You wouldn’t be so cruel,” he pointed out, “Deep down, you’re happy they’ve worked out their difference - I know you, Dean.”

“They’ve worked out _something_ , all right.” He groaned and cleared his throat. “Distract me, Cas. What’s going on at the Fun House.”

“Linda agreed.”

“You shittin’ me?”

“No, I’m not,” the grin spread further. “She’s been wonderful, and was very proud of our choice to forgo your heat and my rut for the sake of the program. So she’s going to be lenient, and give us the entire afternoon to ourselves.”

“Fuck yeah, Cas,” he could _hear_ the excitement in his mate’s exclamation, and his voice dropped to a whisper to make sure those in the hallway couldn’t hear him, “That’s seriously the best news _ever_. I’ve missed you so bad, you have no idea. God, ‘m not even trying to, but just thinking about it’s making me wet.”

Castiel had to swallow hard at the admission, because even if he’d been getting a lot of leeway, he didn’t think it’d extend as far as having phone sex with his mate in a public place. He couldn’t help saying, “Miss the way you taste, Dean,” it was a low rumble in his chest. “What I wouldn’t give to bend you over right now…”

“God, now I can’t stop thinking about your huge cock pounding inside- oh, _fuckshit_!”

This was _not_ the way Cas had thought this conversation would go.

Dean had very obviously lowered the phone, as he continued chanting the words, ‘ _shit, shit, shit_ ,’ and then was desperately trying to explain to a nurse that, ‘ _no, the heart monitor was me,_ ’ ‘ _why was I wearing it? Uh, this is awkward_ ,’ ‘ _okay! The thing would be going off no matter what, but trust me, sister, you do_ not _wanna go in there_!’

The laughing fits returned, all over again, because it seemed his omega was caught ‘going into cardiac arrest.’ It didn’t matter he was abruptly hung up on, that was the most he’d laughed in a good, long time. Only _Dean_ would find himself in a situation like this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird question - so, as many of you may know, I usually have a companion fic (lighthearted comedy smut stuff) running along side Three Things, alternating in updates. I've been stumped for new ideas lately and in previous fandoms I found random inspiration from challenges/prompts. Where oh where can I find those? I basically suck with socializing and community anything, oops. Thank you in advanced, I love you! <3


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was gonna post this tomorrow with the 'Happy V-Day' line, but I couldn't wait... so Happy Friday the 13th?

“You guys sure are one of a kind,” Amelia scoffed as she looked down at her charts and then over her glasses to give the pair an inspection. “You’re more trouble than you’re worth, get out of here.”

Gabriel and Sam shared a private moment with huge smiles, but it was the ‘one-hundred-percent alpha’ who raised his voice to ask, “Just like that? You _sure_ I can take him home, doc?”

“You've  _officially_ broke his heat, just like I thought intimate physicality would,” she crossed her arms and nodded at Sam, “And it couldn’t have come at a better time. I was worried about you. The fever, dehydration, all the symptoms of the heat? There’s a reason your body can only take five days of that. Now, you need to focus on your recovery.”

“You gonna let me actually take care of you this time?” Gabriel snatched up his mate’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “’Cause I’m gonna do it no matter what. I’d like it if it wasn’t nursing-rape, ya know.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam immediately squeezed back, and brought Gabe’s hand up to kiss his knuckles. “Sorry I was stubborn. I’ll try to behave as long as you don’t hover too much, deal?”

“Deal.”

“Yeah, you two are disgustingly cute,” Amelia used her clipboard to jokingly smack Sam in the shoulder. “I’m serious about those updates. You’ve got my number. And it’s not just for my clinically interest. Touch base because I worry about you and I’m your friend, got it?”

He nodded and smiled openly, “Thanks for everything you’ve done, really. I don’t know if I could have handled this if you weren’t here.”

She walked forward enough to ruffle his hair, “Anytime. I’ll get the discharge papers ready, then Gabe can pull around the car and you two can skedaddle.”

When she made her exit, Gabe turned his body around to face Sam. He scooped his mate into his arms and kissed his neck, while he whispered in his ear, “I’m so glad I can take you home.”

Sam knew there were _hundreds_ of meanings in those finely-selected words, and he took a deep breath in and let his alpha’s scent calm him. Because he was glad, too.

\------------

There wasn’t really any logical reason for him to be watching it, other than sheer luck.

Dean always had the TV on when he was getting ready for the day, as background noise when his phone was charging. He was actually walking over to turn it off, when something caught his eye.

And it wasn’t a little something.

It was a fucking earth-shattering something.

“Holy. Shit.” Dean’s eyes went wide as he stared at the news and dove for his phone.

He stumbled in his movement, hands shaking but finally, _finally_ the phone started to ring.

Dean just hoped to god his brother was awake - because he needed to see this.

“Sam?! Yeah, turn the TV to channel four, right the fuck _now_!”

His phone dropped to the couch, from his slackened hand as he watched the marquee scroll across the unfolding scene.

The text was scrolling underneath a mug shot of Meg Masters - announcing her as a fugitive who’d escaped authorities weeks ago. Thank god, she was ‘still on the run.’

However, right next to _her_ mug shot, was a brand-spanking new mug shot of a livid and harrowed looking ‘accomplice to her escape.’

The ‘accomplice’ was all smudged black eyeliner, red lips and curled brown locks - _Ruby_.

His mind wasn’t moving fast enough, barely comprehending this too-good-to-be-true news. At least he could read the words on the marquee…

Apparently, Ruby was apprehended last night, after police followed a credit card trail and discovered that Meg Masters was paying for Ruby’s living expenses following her escape. Ruby withdrew a massive amount of money from her bank account the day following Meg’s jailbreak, which police speculated to be cash for the fugitive’s ‘run for the border,’ or wherever the fuck she was going. Since then, Meg’s been ‘paying her back’ through wire transfers, when they really dug deep and analyzed her transactions.

There was an ‘anonymous source’ who saw them together, walking outside a club which security footage actually _confirmed_ (how the flying fuck?), and because of it - they were able to get a search warrant for Ruby’s townhouse.

Once they got in, they struck gold.

On the surface, Ruby was a reformed drug addicted who’d just finished a rehabilitation program, but behind closed doors, she had a methamphetamine production operation going strong in her goddamn _basement_. It was no joke, the cops went in on suspicions of hiding a fugitive and came out with fuckin’ _Heisenberg_.

And now… shit. She wasn’t going anywhere for a long, _long_ time.

Dean felt giddy.

He felt _victorious_ , he felt _alive_ , like they had _finally done it_ , like…

He reached out, beaming at the loathing face of Ruby on the screen, and grabbed his phone from where it had dropped on the couch. There was a vague idea in his head… and he just needed that extra little bit of confirmation he was right…

The ring of the phone nearly matched the ecstatic beat of his heart.

“’ello! The Queen, speaking!”

“Charlie… you’ve gotta tell me…”

“Am I the best gift-wrapper of bitches in the land? Yeppers.” She cackled, “How’s _that_ for karma.”

“How did you… how could you…”

“Get your ass over to the bar, we’re having a celebration! I’ll tell you more then, all righty?”

“Fuck yes. I’m on my way!”

\----------

It turned out, it wasn’t just all Charlie. Charlie had, indeed, gained a Robin to her Batman. The way that Jo was giggling and had her arm wrapped around the redhead was giving Dean the warm-and-fuzzies all over again. Ah, young love.

Charlie had faked a paper trail… she had used all of Meg’s old credit cards to weasel her way into the enemy beta’s finances, and backdated the transactions so it wouldn’t rouse Ruby’s suspicions until _after_ they placed the 'anonymous tip.' Turns out, the money they stole for Meg was one of Ruby’s abstract ‘Swiss Bank Accounts’ she used for her illegal activity so she could never file a compliant or robbery to authorities. Since, the money wasn't even supposed to exist, to begin with. The karma had started right there.

And as for the bar sighting?

“That was real, as real could be, no photoshop, no nothin',” Jo giggled, as she sipped a Jack and coke next to Dean at the bar. “That’s where I got to head out in the field. The three of us all wanted revenge, _god_ , did we want it. So, Charlie kept an eye on Ruby. Well, her _activity_  - via mad, sexy hacking skills. Saw she was slinging plastic downtown at a club and hacked into surveillance cameras. I drove Meg, and we waited until the bitch was leaving, where we _knew_ there was a street camera set up and waiting.”

“Jo mingled and flirted with the door guy,” Charlie ruffled her girlfriend's hair, “Kept him good and distracted in case someone recognized Meg and shit hit the fan. We checked on the range of that security camera beforehand. When Ruby was walking out, Meg merely took a stroll while smoking a cigarette along the sidewalk from one side of the camera’s view to the other _right next_ to Ruby. And voila, they’re ‘seen together.’ Bitch didn’t even know it, she was just walking through a crowd. Freakin’ Elvis could’ve been beside her, and she wouldn’t have known, it was crazy chaos that night. There were people everywhere, grand opening of a bar two doors down. But, the way Meg was facing her, all the body language that Ruby didn’t even notice, and how she made it look? Total besties. Meg fuckin' _sold it_ , that sneaky bia, wanted to make it look great for the camera. But as soon as they were out of frame, Meg tossed her cig, hopped right back in the car. Jo stopped her flirting, then drove Miss Daisy right back to home base.”

“Hot damn,” Dean stared at Jo with wide eyes. “When were you guys planning on sharing with the rest of the class?!”

“Wanted to make sure it’d work first, ya know?” Jo shrugged, “More people that knew, more things that could go wrong. No offense, Dean, your bad luck was probably what sunk the Titanic. But it _worked_ , it actually worked. And even if she could convince people she didn’t know Meg, all that freakin’ meth? Ain’t no way of getting around _that_.”

“That!” Charlie pointed her finger and started giggling, “Was the happiest accident ever!”

“I coulda bet she wasn’t on the straight and narrow, there had to be _something_ ,” Dean’s smile was never going to fade again.

“I almost think _that_ was the reason she came to pick the fight with you… if you, Sam or Gabe landed a punch on her, she would be _protected_ by law enforcement. Then, anything she was accused of would just roll right off her back and never stick because _she_ was a _victim_. Accusations would be seen as harassment, ya know. She would have used that ‘til her dying breath.” Jo pointed out, “No one would touch or blame the poor little beaten beta of _anything_.”

“Oh my god-” Dean nodded as he realized, “You’re totally right. She really _did_ have a death wish. And I almost went _feral_ on her ass…”

“That’s why you’ve got friends like us,” Charlie wrapped her arm around him and pecked the top of his head with a small kiss, “Jeesh, and we’re lucky Gabe’s got Sam, or Ruby really _would_ be dead, and it’d be _him_ in jail. We got lucky as shit with how that situation turned out, dudes.”

His hand wrapped around his beer and he looked between the two women with nothing short of honest joy. He felt light, he felt elated he felt…

“Cheers! Finally! The good guys win!”

“Cheers!”

… if _only_ Cas was here.

What he wouldn’t give to be celebrating with him, too.

\-------------

When Amelia was done with her shift at the hospital, she tugged off her dirty scrubs and finally got started getting into her street clothes. It was then, she noticed her phone was lit up with _dozens_ of new messages. She snatched it up, terrified something bad had happened to Sam after he was released. She had been working a late shift and hadn’t finished up until 3am. Unlike some of the less professional doctors and nurses, she kept her phone in her locker the entire time to focus on her job (thank you very much) but what if this was the one time she should have made an exception?  Sam was still vulnerable, especially since they couldn't pin-point any future treatments to help and… but then groaned as she started reading through the texts.

_Sam 3:11pm_   
_Just got settled in at home and wanted to thank you again for everything. Promise I’ll keep you updated, and we’ll schedule a follow-up appointment in another week, right?_

_Unknown 5:27pm_   
_Heya Ams! Sasquatch gave me your number to put in my phone. Thx for the marriage counseling btw_

_Unknown 5:28pm_   
_This is Gabe obvi_

Amelia rolled her eyes and quickly added his contact information into her phone before she read any further. There were too many messages from ‘unknown’ up ahead, and she wouldn’t want to mistake someone else for Gabe. Although… that would be very difficult to do in the first place.

_Sam 6:01pm_   
_Sorry in advanced if Gabe harasses you he forced me to give him your number_

She gawked, because apparently, Gabriel had a fucking field day with her as his new found texting buddy. And possibly hid Sam’s phone, because he proceeded to go ape-shit with messages…

_Gabe 6:03pm_   
_Yes I withheld sex until he gave me your digits_

_Gabe 6:03pm_   
_Which is going very well thx for asking_

_Gabe 6:37pm_   
_Did you know he’s still got all his alpha parts?_

_Gabe 6:38pm_   
_Fully functioning too may I add_

_Gabe 9:10pm_   
_whats slick even made of why it taste so good is that weird?_

_Gabe 9:20pm_   
_we’re having drunk celebration sex right now!!_

_Gabe 9:22pm_   
_no whiskey dick in sight hellelujahdkw_

_Gabe 11:12pm_   
_finished with round3 he can still knot me like a champ <3_

_Gabe 11:14pm_   
_canwe make bbys?_

_Gabe 11:15pm_   
_I think Iwantl il mooses_

_Gabe 11:15pm_   
_Meese?_

_Gabe 11:20pm_   
_dsniufojwhcjudrne_

_Sam 2:23am_   
_this is gabe sam took away my phone n icant find it goooodnjght_

  
She just stared for a few seconds… did that just happen? Yes. These two were the biggest pain in her ass. Ever. At least she had the unfiltered version for her research, though? Maybe _too_ unfiltered…

\-----------

It was bitter sweet, as Dean walked into the rehab center and signed in for what could be his final time. Becky gave him a _look_ , and then called another nurse to grab Dean and take him away from the main room and towards where ever Cas was waiting for him.

Thank god.

Dean was antsy.

Antsy to see his mate, to actually be able to kiss him and touch him without the prying eyes and the ‘rules’ he’d had to follow for so long. Shit, this was a _long time_ coming.

Not only that… but he had an absolutely ridiculous plan that Charlie and Jo had drunkenly came up with while they were celebrating. But he didn’t know if he had the guts to go through with it… If he did, there wasn’t much time, and who knew if it was actually going to work. Or if Cas would agree. Or-

All right, maybe it was a terrible idea, because he was officially freaking out.

It seemed like the smartest thing in the history of the universe at the time, but they’d been running high on endorphin's, way too many shots, and that's when _most_ ideas sound like ‘the best thing ever oh em geee’ in _those_ scenarios… Dammit, Jo and Charlie! They were a force of nature when they were together, and now Dean didn’t know what was up, what was side ways, and if north even _existed_ anymore. His palms were sweating and he may or may not hyperventilate.

Jo and Charlie… it’s all their fault… three drunk love-sick omegas together is _always_ a recipe for disaster…

He wanted to smack his head against the cement wall, but he had a feeling the nurse would have to remove him _or_ admit him because he’d look like _he_ was on drugs. Shit.

She casually chatted with him, as Dean gave one-word answers, and they walked down the halls the man barely remembered from when he was caught in the haze of his heat. He was pretty sure he was being lead to one of those rooms again. He didn’t give a shit where they were going, as long as he could see his mate. The nurse seemed to take the hint and didn’t press Dean for conversation. She just smiled and gestured to the door, and stated they’d have until close tonight.

“Hey, babe,” Dean greeted as he entered the room, and caught sight of those gorgeous blue eyes.

Cas was crowding him up against the door in no time, wrapping one arm around his waist, and cradling the back of his neck with his palm to kiss him properly. Dean moaned into his mouth, and tangled his fingers in the alpha’s hair. It had been too long since he’d had Cas’ tongue in his mouth, and he was wasting no time getting reacquainted. The omega didn’t care how sloppy it was - he was getting all hot and bothered by the kisses _alone_ and if _that_ wasn’t a sign of how fucking bad he missed him, he didn’t know what was.

He had no idea how he was going to go four weeks…

… but that brought him back to his idea…

“Cas,” the omega pulled away just enough to moan the alpha’s name against his mouth, trying to get his attention. “Cas, wanna talk first…”

“Of course, sorry. I couldn’t help myself,” his grin was sheepish as he walked backwards and tugged Dean along with him to the bed.

They collapsed down, happy with the fact that they could _touch each other_ without a care in the world. Cas’ arm never left Dean’s waist as they arranged their bodies, and the omega tried to shift to lay on his side.

With a goofy smile, Cas asked, as formal as possible, “How are you today.”

“Fantastic,” and he wasn’t lying.

He couldn’t help but lean over and lick along the length of Cas’ neck, scenting that alluring smell of love paired with arousal. Castiel hummed into the touch and made a move to grab Dean’s hips-

“Ah, sorry, you’re distracting. Just smell so fuckin’ good, I can’t help it,” Dean licked his lips, but _made_ himself pull away. “God, I love you.”

“I love you too. What was it you wanted to talk about?”

“How _much_ you love me.”

He blinked owlishly and tilted his head, “I don’t understand. You know that I-”

“Ahh,” Dean slapped a hand on his own forehead and grumbled, “I’m shit at this. This is my bad, I’m trying to think of how to bring this up and I don’t know of a good way.”

Cas simply observed his mate as the omega wriggled out of his hold and sat up on the bed. He crossed his legs, looking down at Cas with a determined look on his face. Still, even though he was _determined_ , he couldn’t seem to get the words _out_. When he tried, it was choppy and in that Dean-speak that Cas still had a hard time following most days.

“All right, so Charlie, Jo and me were celebrating and I got all white-girl-wasted and started blabbing about how my emo heart was gonna hurt from not being able to see you. Everything was great, perfect, I was with my best friends, celebrating the best news of my entire goddamn _life_ , but all I could think about was _you_ and how much better everything’s gonna be once we’re over this. And I want our life to start together now. I don’t want _this_ to be the last time I see you, I wanna be selfish, I love the fuck out of you and I want it all.” He was staring at his lap and his scent was going haywire.

Nerves, mixed with excitement, mixed with fear and, yes, that overwhelming adoration which left Cas drunk as soon as it washed over him.

Still… he had no idea where Dean was going with this. Should he ask? Was it his turn to speak? Would he be interrupting? He offered his comfort in the form of a hand on Dean’s knee. He was ready whenever Dean was… but the omega didn’t seem to be there, yet.

“I stopped taking my birth control-” Dean blurted all at once, and for a second, Cas didn’t know if he'd heard him correctly. “I haven’t taken ‘em all month ‘cause I thought it’d be pointless if we weren’t able to… ya know…”

“Dean?”

“I-If I get pregnant. I won’t get my heat. You’d be all in-tuned and sensitive to my freakin’ pheromones, we drunk googled this shit, and it’d postpone your rut. I mean, I’d still have to wait a week or two to make sure, but it’s better than four… and I wouldn’t even start having symptoms or anything for a couple weeks after, and by then you’re basically out,” Dean finally looked up at Cas to see his reaction. “You’re clean, Cas. You did it, you’re gonna finish, and-” he shook his head, the nervous scent coming back, “But, I mean, I understand if you’re not ready for that, I brought condoms, too, so, you know, we, uh, _fuck_. Sorry.”

Dean had literally _no fucking idea_ how Cas maneuvered him, and so fast, but one second he was staring at the alpha, sitting in the bed, and the next - he was effectively _underneath him_ , staring up at a dazzling, bright smile. Yeah, the wind was knocked out of him, and his heart was caught in his chest, but Cas was kissing him, so all that was forgotten.

He _still_ didn’t have a straight answer, though.

“Cas-” he whined, but couldn’t help but laugh as he did so, the alpha’s joy was addicting. “You need to fuckin’ say _something_. You can’t just _attack_ me, that’s rude.”

“Thought it was quite obvious,” Cas kissed his forehead, “Yes,” his nose, “ _yes_ ,” his cheek, “I want pups with you, Dean.” He stole a kiss from his lips. “More than anything.” He pulled back a little, but then added, “Only if you are absolutely positive, though.”

“Well, duh,” Dean rolled his eyes, “Wouldn’t have brought it up if I wasn’t. ‘Sides. Seeing as how our true mate bond is a force of nature, I’d _have_ to be. Hell, it would surprise me if I _didn’t_ get knocked up round fuckin’ one. Heat or not.”

“If you _are_ serious,” Cas reached down to palm Dean through his jeans, as a devilish smirk crossed face, “Even if it’s not on round one - I’ll be making love to you so many more times before the afternoon is up,” his hot breath skated over the mating bite, “You’ll be so full of my cum,” he sucked down against the mark, _hard_ , “there’s no way you’ll leave today without my pups.”

Dean shivered against both the words and the touch. He could feel the slick gushing between his cheeks and he knew he needed to get out of his clothes _right the fuck now_ or they’d be absolutely ruined. Then, of course, walking out of here wearing sex-stained jeans for everyone to see and smell would be yet _another_ production. Cas’ nostrils flared as he scented it and, thank god, they were on the same wave length.

He couldn’t stand to see his mate in a scrap of clothing any longer.  
  
Teasing wasn’t an option. Not even a little bit.

Castiel was quick to remove all of the fabric between them, and throw everything across the room so he could feel their skin brush together.

Cas' heart was doing flips. It had nothing to do with the fact that he had the entire afternoon to touch his mate as he pleased it (although, that fact had been exciting all on its own) but it was the turn of events.

It cemented _everything_.

He had won.

His omega had changed his life - and now they could have a _family_.

His omega loved him more than anything - he never wanted to leave him and their future was starting now.

Cas’ head was spinning as he kissed and worshiped every inch of Dean’s body with his mouth, whispering words of endearment the entire way. The other man was writhing underneath him, responding and moaning into every touch - it was breathtaking. As much as the alpha wanted to flip Dean on his stomach and pound into him from behind, he couldn’t bare to look away from the man’s vibrant eyes. He wouldn’t allow himself to be torn from his full, kiss-swollen lips.

He lapped into Dean’s mouth, their tongues battling and teeth clashing while he slipped his hand between the omega’s legs to the hot, wetness there. He couldn’t hold back the rumble from his own throat as his fingers glided with ease deep inside his mate - so soaked and desperate. The omega arched against Cas’ hand as he pushed in a third finger, squirming under his ministrations, to get his attention.

“Needy, are we?” Cas teased against Dean’s cheek as he ruthlessly plunged his fingers in and out, feeling slick dripping down his wrist.

A whimper quickly turned into a glare, when he was answered back, “I thought you said you-”

In a flash, Cas had replaced his hand with the thick head of his cock and he teased the rim of Dean’s entrance. _That_ effectively shut him up.

The omega’s hands flew to grip Cas’ back, as he dipped into his hole - _just barely_ \- and received a smack on the ass and scratches down his spine. He would have laughed, but couldn’t form coherent though when Dean wrapped his legs around the alpha's hips and _yanked_. Castiel tumbled forward and hissed out when he was completely sheathed in the amazing heat of his lover's body.

God, it really _had_ been too long.

Dean tried to look cocky, but the second Cas rolled his hips forward, all he could do was mewl and throw his head back. He rocked forward once Cas shifted his weight enough to rearrange himself after his mate's aggressive ( _fantastic_ ) attack. Then he began thrusting. The slapping sound of their bodies coming together was _obscene_ and Dean's erection ached for more. The way he was trying to hold himself back from grabbing his own cock - Cas could see it. It never failed, he was always transfixed watching the way the omega fell apart in front of him - his red cheeks, lust-filled green eyes and heavy breaths - but he  _always,_ frantically, tried to kiss him.

How could he ever deny his mate?

Their lips were sensual and loving - but the way their bodies fucked into each other was frenzied and rough. They were on the sweetest kind of mission, _but_ they were on borrowed time.

Maybe it was crazy? Maybe it was irrational?

Neither of them cared - because it was what they _wanted_.

_More than anything._

The second Dean could feel the knot catching on his rim was the second a huge smile spread across his face. Cas noticed immediately - it was contagious.

Not to mention, sexy as hell.

The sheer _power_ of how badly his mate _wanted this_ was the ultimate aphrodisiac - his knot was swelling in record time. He maneuvered once more, to wrap his hand around Dean’s cock, and started jacking him off in time with his thrusts. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He _needed_ his mate to cum when he did.

Dean’s moans were getting louder, and the second Cas’ fist closed around him, his body started thrashing. He reached out and grabbed a fistful of his mate’s hair out of _instinct_. He wrenched the alpha down to him - only meaning to kiss the mating mark - but sank his teeth in a _little deeper_ than he intended. He cried out against the slight tang of blood in his mouth while he shot cum between both their bodies, and Castiel gasped.

It was the strangest rush of adrenaline, because even though it hadn’t been as potent as the first time, the mating bite flared anew and pleasure hit him like a train.

And, _goddamn_ , Dean, as soon as he caught his breath, started moaning into Cas’ ear, “Baby, _breed me_.”

It was too much.

He shoved his mate’s legs wider apart and plunged unbelievably deep as his orgasm shook his body. He shuttered as he stretched Dean open on his knot and spilled into him with thoughts of _fill him up, over and over, breed him, fill him with pups_. He kept lightly rocking and panting while his head came back down from the clouds. It took a second, but that’s when he was greeted with the sated smile of the omega. Cas would never be able to get over how lucky he was.

It was when Dean’s hand wandered up to touch the fresh bite - the _moment_ his finger tips grazed it - that there was lightning all over again.

Cas collapsed and nipped at his neck while another orgasm pumped more cum into his mate. His body and mind were short-circuiting. There were so many different stimuli, he felt there was a good chance he was going to explode. There wasn’t a better way to go out.

Dean hummed in contentment and kissed the corner of Cas’ mouth, “I’d say we’re off to a good start.”

“Mmm.”

“Uh, sorry, about your neck.”

“Mmhm.”

“Did I break your brain?” Dean licked the shell of his ear with a mischievous humor in his voice.

“Didn’t need it, anyway.”

“Yeah, I only keep you around because you’re hot,” he laughed (it was more of a giggle, but he’d take that to the grave) and began stroking up and down Cas’ back. “We’re gonna have some pretty cute mini-mes, huh.”

That finally made the alpha shift and tilt his chin to look Dean in the eyes. He smiled and nodded, “There’s no way they won’t be. It's genetically impossible.”

“Yeah. We’ll be hot dads.” The omega winked and placed a single kiss on Cas’ nose. “I can’t wait.”


	27. Chapter 27

Yeah, Dean had to admit, things were going better than he could have ever imagined. He wasn’t sure why he’d freaked himself out so badly because, let’s be honest, his mate would go to the moon and back for him. Probably hang a banner on it that said, 'Hello, Dean,' and give him a telescope as a present. Castiel had changed a huge part of _who he was_ for him. He was a month away from completing the rehab program _for Dean_ so they could have a life together... and Cas had even admitted their future involved a family. The way the alpha was doting on him already, was an amazing slash borderline ridiculous prelude to what would happen if this ridiculous idea worked. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle to himself while Cas was wrapped around him and still knotted inside him.

Thank god for the girls and their outrageous ideas.

They’d been a case of beer deep (split between the three of them) when Dean started getting weepy.

Not weepy, per say, but that’s what Jo had called him out on.

_“Dammit, Dean! Stop with the doe-eyes!” She grumbled behind the half-filled glass of her Guinness. “We’re supposed to be celebrating and you look like someone ran over your cat!”_

_“I swear there’s a pussy joke in there, somewhere,” Dean tried to snap back, but there was a slur in his voice so it came out as more of a jumbled question._

_Charlie snorted then broke down into a fit of giggles, “Ya really wanna bring up pussy in front of the lesbians? C’mon, dude, what’s your issue?”_

_“What do you think,” he leveled a_ look, _pointedly, at each of the girls. “Cas ‘n me get one last visit before he’s handed his diploma and all I can think about is wantin' him to be here. But… I won’t even be_ there _for a whole fuckin’ month. And I dunno if I can deal with it,” he groaned and smacked his head on the table, “Dammit, I’m in this too deep. I dunno what’s wrong with me, I jus’ got all nostalgic the other night and had a fuckin’ greatest hits movie playin’ in my damn noggin and it made me remember all over again how much I love ‘m and yeah.”_

_Charlie actually looked moved and glassy-eyed. She jutted out her bottom lip in an attempt to look ‘fake-sad’ to take away from the fact she was actually ‘real-sad.’ “I don’t blame you. You two’ve been through the ringer. And things are finally good, you know? Going out on top isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”_

_“Another perfect place for an innuendo…” the blonde omega mused, and received a smack on the arm from her girlfriend. “What! I’m sorry that alcohol makes me inappropriate! You dumbasses are the most inappropriate friends I have, I don’t know why you aren’t joining in!”_

_“I wonder,” Dean narrowed his eyes, which made Jo shrink a little._

_She cleared her throat, and started again with, “You said it was the heat and rut thing, right?”_

_“Yep. I was talking to Amelia when we were at the hospital about suppressants, but she said don’t even bother to waste the money. They don’t even_ touch _cases like this,” he swirled the glass around in his hand. “She thinks Sam an’ me are freaks of nature. ‘In the best way possible,’ I guess.”_

_“Yeah, ya are.” Charlie ruffed his hair before signaling to Anna they wanted another round of shots._

_One way to kill the blues. Or attempt to, at least._

_“Anyway!” Jo started again, “What if you, ya know, didn’t get it?”_

_“That’d be nice and all, but it’s not gonna-”_

_“You said everything’s picture perfect and you loooove your mate oh-so-much, right?” Jo leaned in and stage-whispered, “Get knocked up!”_

_“What?!” Dean sputtered, and spat out the beer that was in his mouth. “Are you insane?!”_

_“It’s not insane! It’s gonna happen anyway, right?” She sneered and looked thoroughly pleased with herself. After all, it took a lot to make a Winchester blush.“Weren’t you waiting for him to get his act together? His act’s together. If it’s really gonna tear you up, being away from each other, throw a bun in your oven, wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am.”_

_“Huh,” Charlie looked thoughtful before yanking her phone out, “That’d definitely prevent you from getting your heat, but I’m gonna do some google-action to see if that’d even affect his rut.”_

_“You seriously think this is a good idea?!” Dean stared at her, incredulously, because Charlie was usually the voice of reason._

_And here she was._

_Typing into her phone with record-breaking speed._

_“Ah-hah!” She announced, and didn’t even bat an eye when Anna laid down another round of shots. “Get this - during the early stages of pregnancy, the pheromones which the omega or beta gives off will delay or decrease the intensity of the mate’s rut. They’re too busy being all protective and caretaker-y of their preggers mate to stress anyone out for the first trimester. And that’s common in most cases, not even your true mate craziness. Hell, Cas may not even have a rut the entire friggen time, if you don’t have a heat.”_

_“Ta-da!” Jo announced, with the flourish of jazz-hands. “Oh my god, you guys would have the cutest little pups too! All pouty lips and bad attitudes-”_

_“Hey!” Dean was trying to gripe, but he ended up smiling like an idiot because when he started to think about it…_

_… why not?_

_It’d solve the current problem, and when Cas and him talked about it, they really did want pups… and the girls were right. All the obstacles were gone, now. So why…_

_“Ahh! You’re_ gonna _!” Charlie was kicking her heels excitedly and bouncing up and down. “I mean, obvi it’s not for sure, because you won’t be in heat, but you’re getting close and the two of you were literally created_ to _procreate. Dude! We’re gonna be aunts, Jo!”_

_“Hey! You’re getting ahead of yourselves!”_

_“No way, Winchester! I know that look,” Jo elbowed him in the side and couldn’t stop from wiggling like Charlie. “Name one Beth Charlotte. After their godmothers. Kay, thanks.”_

_“Fuck no!” He knew his face was bright red, but he was telling himself it was from the alcohol… speaking of, he’d have to calm it down from here on out… And by that, he meant completely. But... he was all right with that. “Well, shit. If I’m serious about this… we gotta go out with a bang and get shit-faced tonight, right?”_

_“Oh yes, please!” Charlie raised her shot, “It’s a double celebration! Ruby in the slammer, and getting ready to welcome a little one!”_

_“We’ll see. We’ll_ try _, all right,” Dean winked lewdly and raised his glass. “Cheers!”_

He tried not to laugh, because Cas may be getting the wrong idea about his random hysterics, but his mate’s hand caressing his chest didn’t falter at all. He leaned back and nuzzled him when Cas’ hand wrapped around his waist. It was weird to think that _something_ , after today, may be _growing_ in that area, soon. Wow, this was crazy. But the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it. And pretty badly.

Cas was sucking his ear and he could feel the knot was almost down and ready to slip out of him. He didn’t want to know what time it was… he didn’t want to leave Cas, not now, not _ever_.

Hopefully, this would work.

“Would it be inappropriate to page a nurse to see if they could procure a plug?”

“A _wha_?” Dean whipped around, not expecting _that_ to come from his mate’s mouth. “Like, a _butt plug_?”

He hummed an affirmation, “It would be medically advantageous for when you must leave.”

“You’re just a kinky sonuva bitch.“ The omega snorted a laugh and rolled his hips backwards against the alpha’s pelvis, “I think your knot’s doing _plenty_ good. And if it hasn’t worked by the time I leave, then-”

“I just want to see the nurse’s face.”

“You just want to be a troublemaker,” Dean tried to tease, but shivered instead, when his mate pulled out of him.

“Obviously. I’ve been good for too long,” Cas rolled on top of him and cupped the side of his face, “Although, this is a wonderful change of pace.”

“Linda’s gonna be pissed,” Dean mused when his lover brushed a kiss along his cheek. “Gonna think we tricked her. Didn’t mean to, though. Just got… ‘inspired’ along the way.”

“May I inspire you again?” He quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head.

“I’m gonna be so fucking sore tomorrow.”

“I hope so,” Cas closed the distance and kissed him languidly, savoring the taste of his mate and inhaling his sweet scent.

There was nothing like it and he was ridiculously happy.

Dean eagerly responded by surging upward and into the kiss. This was something he’d never get tired of - he could never get _enough_ of. Since the first time their lips met, he was hungry for it. The way they fit together, moved together, completed each other so perfectly... it baffled him. His hands found their way to lace through Cas’ hair as they continued to make out.

“We gonna shower before I leave?” He questioned lightly, “They’re gonna smell me coming from a mile away.”

“They’ll know you’re mine,” he sank down in-between Dean’s legs and grazed his fingertips through the slippery mess. “Every inch of you.”

He was hypertensive. Even the barest of touch sent a spark though him. Dean knew Cas loved to watch him - it was all in the way his eyes grew heavy with lust from each whimper and move he made while the alpha took control of his body. Cas had that confident grin on his face while he moved down Dean’s chest and spread kisses along his stomach. His fingers teased his puckered and well-fucked hole, but Cas just knew him.

No matter how worn out he was... no matter how exhausted or how he didn’t think he’d be able to _physically make it_ another round - Cas touched him in _just the right way_ and Dean was a dripping wet, needy omega all over again. It wasn’t just about the way Cas’ fingertips were circling his rim, no. It was the fucking unconditional  _love_ etched into his features while Cas kissed his damn stomach that made his heart beat faster.

The omega knew it wasn’t just cum leaking from his ass - it was fresh and hot slick that coated his cheeks and thighs.

By now, it was the thrill of the dance. Their legs tangled together as they played and fought for who was on top. They were wrapped in each others arms, nipping and sucking, another wind of lust rushing them and leaving them breathless. Dean knew by the time he left, he’d be covered in bites and bruises - battle wounds from their afternoon reminiscent of a heat. And he loved every second of it.

He finally found himself on top - his alpha letting him win the game. He smiled down arrogantly when he raised on his haunches. Cas’ breath caught in his throat when Dean let his throbbing cock just _slide_ between his cheeks, but go no further. It was a sloppy mess - both covered in sweat and sex, and completely enthralled.

He huffed from where he was pinned on the bed and raised his hips when Dean lifted up again. The head of his dick just barely caught on Dean’s hole before gliding back to the cleft of the omega's ass. Dean purred as he spread his hands across Castiel’s chest and stared down in an unspoken challenge. The alpha made a move - a very _southern_ move - but Dean quickly snatched his wrist and restrained it against the mattress.

“Not so fun, is it?” He commented casually, rolling down on his mate’s dick but not giving in to him yet. “Now you know why I always bitch.”

“I’m not bitching.”

And, damn, if Cas’ pouting face wasn’t the most adorable thing on the whole damn planet.

It came in a close second to the gorgeous, flushed and aroused body underneath him, right now.

Dean couldn’t help but lick his lips as his eyes gazed over the thick, red cock between his mate's legs. God, he wanted to taste him - wanted him fucking his mouth, cumming down his throat… but this _wasn’t_ the time. Soon, he’d be lapping him from top to bottom and sucking him dry, but _today_ they had other uses for it.

Cas must have noticed the hungry stare on Dean’s face, because there was a confidence oozing from every word, as he whispered, “You know you want to ride me-”

“Cocky alpha.” He tsked and rolled his eyes, even though every fiber of his being _wanted Cas inside him now._

He really wanted to tease, to make his mate beg for it, but Cas’ confidence wasn’t unfounded. He could scent him. Hell, he could feel the slick that was running down his thighs and onto the alpha’s hips. It was making every taunting attempt of Dean's a little harder to pull off, from where their skin was slipping and sliding together. He wanted to be stretched open on that cock, wanted it buried inside him, anchoring him in place. He was _more_ than ready, what was he waiting for?

“I love you,” Cas whispered, his tone completely changed. Then, when Dean looked down at him with confusion, the alpha’s eyes had gone soft.

He was going to get whiplash, if his mate kept his up.

Dean watched as Cas’ free hand - the one he wasn’t currently pinning to the bed - reached out and set on his stomach. God, just the _look_  and the _glow_ coming from Cas’ face… it dawned on the omega how he was going to be pretty fucking upset if this didn’t work. His mate looked so gorgeous like this - _this_ was now Dean’s new favorite thing on the whole planet. No contest. The unadulterated joy Cas exuded at the mere _thought_ of having a family. What would his face look like, when they _did_?

He knew it wasn’t a trick meant to make him stop teasing or anything, but Dean flashed a smile and sunk down on the other man's cock. He wanted to please his mate. The alpha let out a long moan and reached out to grapple for Dean’s hips when he was fully seated. The omega’s hands never left Castiel’s chest, using his grip for balance as he lifted himself up, nearly all the way, and slammed back down. This was probably the last round, so he was going to make the most of it.

Four rounds of sex in one day?

Not too bad.

Yeah, Dean wasn’t going to be walking right after this…

He swiveled his pelvis in _just_ the right way - the way he knew drove Cas crazy - and soon, the alpha was arching off the bed. Castiel was pounding up into him, just as furiously, and found his prostate damn quick. The best part - Dean had to say - about being on top, was that he _never_ had to touch himself to cum. All he had to do was shift _just_ enough. He was in control of the angles, and once they found that sweet spot, Cas _knew_ and never let up.

It was perfect, exhilarating, and his heart was beating a mile a minute. Dean pitched forward as the fire started to burn in his belly and he knew the fourth orgasm today was going to knock him on his ass. If he _didn’t_ black out, he’d be surprised. Cas’ knot glided perfectly, lubricated from the mess of slick and cum inside Dean - it was inside him in no time flat. He moaned, wondering how much he could milk out of Cas this time. He couldn’t believe his mate wasn’t completely spent - the fact that Cas was so fucking attracted to him and could fuck him for hours on end? Huge turn on.

Dean bounced up and down, his height changing slightly when the knot buried itself deep and caught on his rim. The alpha’s voice broke as he cried out, thrusting up into Dean while yanking him downward by his thighs. He could feel bruises being gripped into the meaty flesh, while his mate hung on for dear life, and came all over again. The new stretching sensation inside him and the thickness rubbing against his prostate was what set him off, no hand on his dick required, just like he thought. He kept himself from biting down on Cas’ neck this time, instead he crashed their lips together.

There was no filter. Not anymore. There wasn’t room for self-preservation - there were only last-ditch efforts. They let their passion run wild, because in all honesty…? There’s still a chance this really _is_ the last chance they'd have to be together for a month.

So Dean kissed him for all he was worth. He goaded him on. He pushed his mate to the limit and collapsed. They had _thoroughly_ reached the point of exhaustion, in the best way possible.

It was Cas who rolled them over so they were both laying on their sides, knotted together, facing one another. He brushed a stray strand of sweat-matted hair from Dean’s forehead while smiling. He decided he quite liked almost-petting him this way, so he didn’t stop. The omega leaned into the touch to let him know he liked it, too.

“This is awesome,” Dean announced casually, “Even when it works, and we've got a pup, can we still _pretend_ we’re trying because this is some _damn_ good sex…”

“I concur,” the alpha leaned forward and kissed his nose. “I’m unfamiliar with logistics… when will you know?”

“Not for a couple weeks, I think. I’ll probably have to miss next week, just in case, but it should show up on tests and stuff before the visit after that. Then we’ll know and I’ll either be right back here or… ya know…”

He let the thought hang in the air for a second and shrugged.

“Either way,” Cas hooked a finger under the man's chin, “Whether it’s now, or after, we’ll have a family soon.”

When Dean locked eyes with his mate, he felt that warm-fuzzy feeling tingle through his body and he knew his alpha was right. They’d given it a damn good effort. If it was meant to be, it was meant to be. And if not? Well, trying, in the future, was going to be a hell of a ride.

\---------

It was a miracle. When Gabriel walked back into his bar, the place was still running and wasn’t in shambles... like he’d _predicted_. Everything was… good? Spotless? Nothing was broken (that he could see, at least) and there were still customers eating, drinking, and being merry. He was pretty damn impressed.

While he was nervous to leave Sam at home, his mate had assured him he was feeling worlds better and was looking forward to uninterrupted sleep.

Stressing the _uninterrupted_ part.

Which meant, get the fuck out, Gabe.

He understood, really, he did. It wasn’t his _hovering_ that was keeping Sam awake, no, his mate was strangely all right with that. It was his wandering hands. But who could blame him, right? Sam honestly did need his rest. And the alpha needed to make sure he still had a bar for income.

Lo and behold - he did.

He was _damn_ pleased.

Charlie was the first to greet him. She was a little hungover, but so was everyone and their mother, from the good news the night before.

… Gabriel was also kind of embarrassed by his drunk texts to Amelia. For half a second. It took a lot for him to feel any _lasting_ shame. If anything, he was more amused by how mortified _Sam_ had been - _that_ was a sight to see.

The redhead had her hair back in a lop-sided ponytail with nothing more than mascara on - a testament to how shitty she was feeling this morning. She still lit up when she saw her boss enter the bar and immediately demanded, “You and Sam made it out of the woods?”

“Yep,” he confirmed, “And you treated my _other_ baby right, huh?”

“Can’t take all the credit,” she sent him a cheeky wink, “ _My_ babes, Jo and Dean helped out, a lot. I was bound and determined to give this place an entire makeover, but they shot the redecorating crew on sight, so you’re _lucky_.”

“Omegas with shotguns.” Gabriel playfully shimmied his shoulders, “My favorite. Where is blondie, anyway?”

“On her break. How long you here for, Gabe?” Charlie glanced over the alpha's shoulder, as she noticed there was a new group who walked in and were waiting to be seated.

“For a whole fuckin’ shift, if ya can believe that,” he snorted and began to walk to the back as soon as he saw the redhead move towards the entrance.

“Fantastic! You should probs take over liquor duty. If I smell one more whiff of alcohol, I’m gonna vom.”

“That much fun last night, huh?”

“You can’t say _you_ didn’t celebrate just as hard as me,” she sent him a playful glare, “Not all of us have iron livers, jerk.”

“One of my finest qualities. Go forth and work, child. I’ll man the bar!”

“Thanks, boss. Beware of Joanna, _her_ iron liver failed her last night. And she’s grouchy as fuck.”

“Miss Harvelle is _hungover_?! What the hell were you guys drinking?!”

Charlie snorted and waved him off, “The real question is what we _weren’t_ drinking.”

“Touche. It'll be interesting to see if I even have a goddamn back bar left after you, thirsty clowns.”

\------------

Turns out, weird as it was, there was a fucking _PA system_ in their room. And there was an announcement from (who Cas informed Dean was an orderly) Garth, who cheerfully said they had ten minutes to wrap it up. Or, ‘not wrap it up,’ as Dean maturely snickered.

Thank god, they were taking a second to catch their breath, since their tired bodies had been pushed to the point of bonelessness all by themselves. Dean wasn’t even sure if he’d be coherent enough for the drive home, he was _that_ well-fucked. He rolled over to drape himself over Cas’ chest and smacked a kiss on his collar bone. Then, he nuzzled him a bit.

“I’m glad we had today. Whatever happens,” his voice was barely above a whisper. “I’m-” he hesitated, thinking it was going to be sappy as hell, but he’d already been sappy as hell today so why not? “I’m really lucky to have you, Cas.”

A moment a silence passed, and the alpha took a deep breath.

“What?” Dean raised an eyebrow, because he recognized this kind of body language from his mate.

“I never thought I’d have something like this. You’re not the lucky one, Dean. Truly, it’s me who’s been given a gift,” he reached down to place a finger over his mate’s lips before Dean could retort something back, then he continued. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And I honestly wonder, day after day, what I’ve done to deserve you. But I’m so happy to have met you, and be given all this.” He started laughing lightly, “It’s more than I could have hoped for in my entire life.”

Once he took his silencing finger away, Dean decided for the first time, to bask in the compliment rather than ruin it.

He wrapped his arms around Cas, and held on for dear life. As though he was scared he was going to vanish into thin air. The alpha sensed it immediately and held Dean just as close, kissing him on the forehead with what he hoped was reassurance.

“We’ll talk every day before you know for sure. I want every single update. And tell Gabriel he better care for you, until I’m able.”

“That sounds weird.” Dean chuckled, “Want me to go back and order Gabe I need the princess treatment? He’s gonna yell at me and you, by proxy, for pulling this.”

“We’re not ’pulling’ anything.”

 _“Air-quotes_ , Cas! _Jesus_.”

“Sorry.” He quickly interjected, and pulled his hands back in. “He won’t be upset. Gabe’s always loved children. But don’t tell him I told you. He’ll, more than likely, be just as ecstatic as us.”

“Really?” Dean asked in slight disbelief, “I thought he’d be more likely to torment and corrupt pups than like ‘em.”

“Gabriel puts up a front about a lot of things. But I grew up with him. And I trust him to take care of you.”

“You act like I’m a frail damsel, or something.”

“You will most definitely be a frail damsel, walking out of here,” there was mischief in his voice. “You should call ahead to have a wheelchair awaiting your return.”

“Fuck you,” he grunted fondly. “Hey, we were on a mission. Did pretty damn good, if I do say so myself.”

“Yes, we did,” Cas began to sit up, and pulled Dean with him, “I believe we should begin getting dressed. They’ll be here to escort us out anytime now.”

“Think I need to wash up, first,” the omega admitted. “There’s all kinds of weird things going on between my legs.”

Cas tilted his head with a smug smile, “Don’t act like you didn’t want it. If I have to remind you, you were _begging_ for it all afternoon.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean batted at him, and moved to the edge of the bed.

He also promptly discovered, it was no exaggeration that walking hurt like a bitch. In fact, he almost toppled over.

Goddammit.


	28. Chapter 28

The first thing that greeted Dean when he walked in for his shift was the cackling noises of Jo and Charlie, who were laughing in a strange harmony.

Like he had expected anything different…

He rolled his eyes and made a B-line for the women right away. He glanced around the bar to see how busy it was, and noticing there were only a few tables who were lingering after the lunchtime rush, he made up his mind. There was no ceremony involved with the way he grabbed both their arms and tugged them into the back. The women exchanged smirks and allowed themselves to be pulled.

During the whole follow-the-leader game, Dean was looking around for Gabriel and noticed the alpha was shooting him a ‘look’ from the cash register, but he wasn’t making a move to follow.

Good. This was good.

As much as Cas said he wanted Dean to speak with Gabe about this situation, he really didn’t want to until he found out. Wasn’t there some kind of rule about jinxing shit? He may _already_ be fucking it up by talking to Jo and Charlie - but there was no way he'd be able to get around it. So he bit the proverbial bullet. They’d be nagging and heckling him if he didn’t get this over with.

Once the door shut behind them, Jo snorted, “Dude, you look like you just rode a horse cross-country.”

“I hate you,” he narrowed his eyes, but he couldn’t deny that he _felt_ like he had too.

“Spill!” Charlie jumped up and down a few times, urging him on. She knew what this was about, just as much as Jo did.

Dean crossed his arms and grumbled out, “Didn’t take much convincing. I think Cas was more excited about it than me,” a smile tugged at his lips, remembering the happy-alpha scent of his mate. “ _So_ our dumb, drunk plan turned out to be a hit.”

“And ‘hit it,’ he did,” Jo winked. “Oh my god, how soon do we know?! I’m so happy for you guys!”

“Dunno. Hopefully less than two weeks, so I can see him then. I mean, if it _worked_ , if you catch my drift.”

“Drift, caught,” Charlie confirmed with a nod and a smirk, “You gotta tell us, like, immediately.”

“Dude, _you’ll_ ,” he pointed a dramatic finger at the redhead, “probably know before _me_ , anyway. You ‘n your damn nose.”

“I’m gonna attach myself to your hip,” Charlie looped her arm around Dean’s, “Then we’ll know the second we can!”

“Um, that’s gonna be awkward when I wanna do dirty things to you,” Jo smacked her girlfriend on the butt. “Something tells me Dean won’t wanna watch.”

“Gross,” he snorted right away. “Not like I don’t see your mugs all day, everyday. Don’t need you to tuck me in at night too,” he chewed on his bottom lip and made very obvious eye contact with both omegas. “I don’t really want _anyone_ to know about this. ‘Cause then if it doesn’t work, I’ll be disappointed, and everyone will feel all sorry and the last thing I want is fuckin’ pity.”

“Yes, we understand your ginormous ego,” Charlie bumped her hip against his. “And don’t worry. We have and will continue to stay mum about it. But that doesn’t mean we aren’t stoked as fuck. I’m basically 95% sure it worked. Because of science. And hopefully you’re not _too_ grouchy in the beginning. I’ll get you pickles, or peanut butter, or whatever your little Preggo-ego demands of you.”

“Aww, such a sweetheart,” Dean rolled his eyes, but his smile really _was_ growing.

“And I’ll punch anyone who annoys you, yeah?” Jo made a show up lifting her arm and tapping her bicep, “I’m the brawns of this operation.”

“Yes, yes, you are, babe,” Charlie winked and blew the blonde a kiss. “See? We’ll take care of you. And make sure you don’t do anything stupid and keep your stress to a minimum and-”

“Oh my god, this is hurting my ego even more!” Dean tore his arm away from the redhead to grab two handfuls of her hair and ruffle (ruin) her curls. “Just wanted to throw out the disclaimer of ‘secret,’ deal?”

“What’s this about a secret?” Gabriel asked, as he skipped into the back room.

“Dean cried so hard leaving Cas that they sent him home with a tub of Xanax,” Jo immediately rattled off and winked. “Life is hard.”

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow, not _quite_ believing it, but stating anyway, “Hey, you’re doing the right thing with Cassie, ya know? And you’ll get through it. Time will fly by, and until then, go get your ass behind that bar.”

The omega rolled his eyes dramatically and grunted out, “Sir, yes sir.”

He was pretty damn thankful for Jo’s sharp mind, in that moment. Yeah, he actually kind of loved these girls. But for now, only time would tell what'd happen next. But in the meantime, he had a job to do. And Gabe was cracking the whip, as usual.

\------------

The next few days were the longest of Dean’s life. It was strange, because it was… peaceful?

Uneventful?

When the hell had he gotten a reprieve like this before?

There was no drama.

No worry about Cas. No legal battle. No _illegal_ happenings. No eminent heat he was dreading…

Just work.

Like it had been, god, when was the last time it had been like this?

Back after his first heat with Cas? When they’d decided to take things slow?

No. He was still overwhelmed with hormones and every waking moment was filled with thoughts of mating with the alpha… so that was _still_ pretty damn eventful. Especially for his dick.

When Cas had hired in?

Still, nope. He’d been overwhelmed with attraction, as well as frustration surrounding the alpha - no matter how much he tried to fake it through shifts… Cas had been a distraction (since day one) and no matter whether or not he let the ‘drama’ surface, it was still an internal battle.

It must have been _before_ Gabriel had delivered news that his brother would be the newest addition to the team.

Back when Dean was still parading as an alpha. When he was flirting with all the pretty beta and omega chicks to make mountains of tip money that way. When he didn’t give a shit about love, having a life purpose or anything. All he cared about was work, a few of his friends and having a good time a couple nights a week.

That was more than six months ago…

Half a year had passed since he’d experienced anything _resembling_ normal.

It felt like a whole other life… it felt like decades ago…

Now, time was moving painfully slow.

He’d spent day in and day out bartending, he asked Gabe if he could pick up more shifts to keep himself ‘distracted’ but made sure they were early ones. The omega was paying special attention to take care of himself in case they’d succeeded with their amazing sex-a-thon and there was, _indeed_ , a bun in the oven. Fuck, the more Dean thought about it, the more he really _would_ be bummed out if it didn’t work… not just because of missing Cas’ visitor days… but he was growing attached to the idea of a little pup crawling around. Of being a dad. Of seeing Cas awkward and clinically, yet funnily, handle a little one. It was going to be the most adorable thing in the world…

“Head outta the clouds, need three gin and tonics!” Jo snapped at him, but then looked embarrassed and quickly said, “Uh, sorry, the table is just a nightmare and I want them to get the fuck out. Spoiled beta bitches, spending all their men’s money on a girl's day. Gross.”

“Jo, I’m not gonna break,” Dean huffed out, and lowered his voice, “Something’s gonna look weird if you start being nice to me.”

“I’m always nice to you!” She gasped in fake-shock, “But, all right. Hurry your ass up!”

The man rolled his eyes and proficiently made the drinks and slid them across the counter top. “Made ‘em doubles, maybe they’ll tip you real nice.”

“Or get a DUI on the way home,” she winked and skipped off.

Oh, Jo’s inappropriate humor.

Maybe he needed to take up a hobby, or something, to make the time go faster. Because at this rate? He was counting down the hours until he’d know something. _Anything_. And it was annoying. Who knew returning back to ‘normal’ would be such a pain in the ass?

\------------

It was true, Jo’s eyes wandered from time to time... but she’d never had the guts to bring up the place they lingered _on_. She wasn’t sure what made her feel so confident tonight, but from where she was pillowed against Charlie’s shoulder, the front-row seat to the ‘unspoken question’ was glaring at her _right_ in the fucking _face_. They were comfortable enough now, on days off, when they lounged around and spent the night tangled up in each other. So comfortable, Charlie didn’t bother to hide _it_. She didn’t cover it up with makeup. She didn’t hide her scent. And the first time Jo caught a whiff, she hadn’t felt pissed off her girlfriend smelled mated, she felt… sorrow?

Charlie (having the friggen super-nose she had) immediately felt terrible and went to work covering it up. Jo had grabbed her instantly, kissed her breathless, and told her she didn’t need to worry. She wanted her scent. She wanted all of her, and right now... this was just something new she’d get used to.

And she did.

Because, Charlie smelled like Charlie.

She smelled like gorgeous, vivacious omega with a little something extra.

Jo didn’t label the scent as 'mated' she thought of it as 'experienced.' Charlie laughed her ass off when she heard that and, for the first time, didn’t get stuck in the past. Her girlfriend was awesome, and she made _sure_ she knew it.

Still, as awesome a girlfriend as Jo was, tonight her curiosity was literally _killing_ her.

Charlie was playing with her blonde locks and kissing her forehead when Jo _finally_ blurted out, “Will you tell me what happened?”

The other omega didn’t freeze, like Jo thought she would. She slowed her movements a little, and took a deep breath.

“I mean, you don’t have to. Really, I just- it's not me being nosy and insecure…” she sighed, and admitted slowly, “I just want to know everything about you.”

The other omega hummed and asked slowly, “Everything, huh? Even the gory, not-so-nice things?”

“Gory’s my _favorite_ ,” she giggled and nipped at her ear, “But if the not-so-nice things aren’t something you wanna relive, I don’t blame you.”

“Hush your face. I’m trying to pull my big girl panties on,” Charlie teased, since she was steeling her resolve.

“Boo, I like you naked, keep those panties _off_ ,” she nuzzled Charlie’s throat and emphasized her point by snaking her hand under the covers to playfully rake her nails up the naked expanse of the other woman’s side.

“Metaphoric, Joanna,” she giggled against the tickling fingertips. “You _know_ I’ll tear my clothes off around you, any chance I get.”

“And I love it, babe.”

“All right,” Charlie huffed and stared at the ceiling. “Well, uh. You know all my mad talents? Badass tech skills that a waitress shouldn’t have?”

“Obviously. They’re sexy as hell,” she rolled her body against the other omega and squeezed her legs from where they were looped together.

“You’re distracting as hell.”

“I’m kinda bad at this.”

“Yes, you are, but you’re the best arm candy _ever_ so I’ll forgive you,” the omega patted Jo’s cheek lightly. “Before… what I did wasn’t exactly _legal_. That’s probably why Gabe likes me so much. He meant it when he said I was ‘his kind of people.’ I started off with freelance work. People would contact me to break into security cameras, phone records, emails, seeing if the hubby was cheating, ya know? Simple stuff like that. I was good at it and people are as possessive as shit, so business was booming. It was like P.I. work, from behind a desk. It was when I was freelancing that I met Dorothy.”

Jo didn’t know why, but now that there was a name? Some strange feeling came over her. It may have been a little bit of insecurity, since there was an actual confirmation of this person’s existence, but she had to remind herself that _she_ had asked. It would be stupid to get jealous over it now. So she nodded against Charlie’s shoulder to tell her to keep going.

“Dorothy was a firecracker. _Jeesh_ , she was the first person I’d ever met that gave me a run for my money. There was someone after her, and she wanted me to look into them so she could strike first. I tell ya what, she was in _danger_ , like, _life-or-death danger_ , and she acted _annoyed_ about the whole deal. I was scared, because this was the first case for me where there were consequences, ya know? What if I fucked up? What if I didn’t get all the information and someone got killed? It was high-stakes as shit, but… we pulled it off. I gathered enough evidence against the fucker chasing after her to throw him in jail.”

“It was stupid, looking back on it, but you know skydivers, base jumpers and all that? Adrenaline junkies. That’s kind of what it was to me. I didn’t want to go back to the boring desk work, I wanted the _action_ , the high-energy stuff and Dorothy was in the center of it all. She knew omega trafficking rings that needed to be taken down. She knew big-bads who need a knight to slay them. Knights to slay _all_ the beasts out there. We decided we were a hell of a team and wanted to do it together,” Charlie sighed heavily, and rolled her eyes, “It was so dumb. But I was young, nothing bad had ever happened to me to know what _real_ evil was. It was just a boss fight at the end of a level to me. I didn’t know anything about how twisted people could be.”

She resumed carding her fingers through Jo’s hair, brushing it off her forehead, “Dorothy and I worked together for three years. Fell in love and mated after one. We’d only had a few close calls with our ‘business’ and everything was going great. We got too cocky about it all. Felt like we were _untouchable_ , because really? We kind of were. She was a warrior princess and I earned some stripes, too. And what-” she choked on her words and had to clear her throat. “What was funny, was that it wasn’t even our vigilante work that got her killed.”

Jo tilted her head up to look at Charlie, who continued to stare blankly at the ceiling. She could see her eyes glazing over with tears, and as much as she wanted to know what happened… Jo didn’t want her girlfriend to feel the heartbreak all over again. She was going to tell her to stop, but Charlie plowed on ahead.

“We were in our own world of quests and adventure, you know? Nothing existed other than what was in front of us. And each other. We _should have_ paid attention, I _should have_ fucking flagged any information that had to do with that fucking _asshole_ -” she hissed out and grit her teeth. “It’d been four years, and he was up for parole. That piece of shit who was after her in the first place. We had no idea - but somehow he got it. Then, he was back on the streets. Dorothy and I were scoping out an abuse case when she got a call from an unknown number. Someone said they’d found some beaten male omega downtown and she took off to check it out while I was running surveillance.”

“It started getting late, and I hadn’t heard from her. The place I was checking out was a bust, so I called her and when she didn’t answer I tracked the GPS on her phone. It didn’t lead me downtown, it lead me to the warehouse district. And it was _then_ that I noticed something was wrong. It wasn‘t just the location, _I felt wrong_. Something was off with my body, there was this… _feeling_ , this uneasy, this-” Charlie’s voice was shaking, but instead of despair it was filled with rage. “When I got there, it was too late. God, I don’t know _what_  happened after that. I went feral. The next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital. No one would tell me anything, I was too sedated to ask questions, but I knew one thing… He brought her into my life... and then he took her away,” the tears started falling freely from her eyes, “I was so fucked up, Jo, _god_ , I was a train wreck. I was crazy with revenge, but when I tried to find him, there was no trace…” the words died on her lips, “I think he was there that night. W-when I found her. After I snapped… I think _something_ happened. And I don’t regret it for a second.”

Somewhere in the story Jo’s hand had flown up to cover her mouth as her eyes started welling up with tears as well. She was drowning in her girlfriend’s scent, and it went straight to her heart. She could _feel it_ … the loneliness, the desperation, the fury and the utter hopelessness. It ravaged her body like a cold flame burning her flesh and as Charlie took another shaky, sobbing gasp, Jo lunged out and wrapped her arms around her.

“I hope you ripped him apart,” she whispered into her hair as Charlie clung even tighter, “I’m so sorry, baby. Fuck, I can’t even _imagine_.”

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Don’t you _dare_ say you’re sorry,” Jo dipped her head down to silence the omega with a kiss. “You’re the strongest, most badass, sexy chick I know,” she cradled Charlie’s cheek in her palm and tried to wipe her tears away. “And I love the fuck out of you.”

Through her wet eyes, Charlie’s face lit up and she surged forward to kiss Jo from a better angle, “I love you too.”

Jo cradled Charlie until both their heartbeats calmed down, and their heaving chests evened out. Now that she asked and knew the entire story? She had an _entirely_ new level of respect for Charlie. Before, it had been guesses, what ifs, and maybes. The truth was much more _real_ and _harsh_ than she’d imagined. And, shit, if Charlie hadn’t bared a little bit of her soul, if she didn’t give her unyielding trust and appeared so vulnerable… yeah. Jo _knew_ she was head-over-fucking-heels for the other omega wrapped in her arms.

\-------------

Some days, when Dean was bored, he took to being a general pain in the ass. He was currently crumbling up napkins and shooting ‘free throws’ at Gabriel’s head, rather than a trash can. In the past, he never would have dreamed of harassing his boss like this, but the alpha had been all-business lately, going through records and making sure everything was immaculately up-to-date in his absence. Which Dean found _hilarious_.

For as chaotic and outlandish as Gabe was, he took his job really fucking seriously.

It probably had to do with his shady past - he knew how important it was to cover his tracks.

The fourth wad of paper nailed Gabriel in the cheek and was the final straw before he whipped around and snapped, “What the fuck do you want, Winchester?”

“How’s my bro doing? He sucks on the phone and I can’t get anything out of him,” Dean didn’t hesitate to wad up another tissue square and lob it over - just because he _could_.

“He’s damn good at sucking, all right-”

“Gabe!”

“He’s sleeping and recovering, Dean. Simple as that.” He shrugged and turned back around to his papers. “He promised this time he’d get a hold of us if anything's wrong. ‘Cause he knows we’d beat his dumb ass. But I’m serious as a heart attack, he’s relaxing. Just started up work while on bed rest yesterday.”

“Ughh.” Dean slouched over dramatically.

“Dean.”

“What?”

“Get the fuck off the counter top, you animal.”

\----------

It felt weird.

Really, _really_ weird.

Tomorrow was visitor day and Dean wasn’t going.

He was sulking (maybe just a little bit) and decided, what the hell, we was going to call Cas. Because if he wasn’t allowed to be there tomorrow, he could at least pretend, right? Not like it would be anything remotely close. But… hearing his mate’s voice may make him feel better.

When the center answered, and he was put on hold, he briefly remembered Cas told him that no one got as many calls as he did. Considering how antisocial he was with the other patients, he must be _quite_ popular in real life. But, nope. He just had a needy mate. Not _needy_ \- Dean quickly corrected himself, concerned? Interested? In fucking love? All right, that sounded okay.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas’ voice was bright as he answered the phone, “Any news?”

“Nah, sorry, still too early to tell. Someone’s eager, though,” he teased immediately.

“Of course. I take it I’ll be seeing Gabriel tomorrow, then?”

“Yeah, he’s stoked though. I didn’t even think about it, but he hasn’t seen you since the day before you left, dude. I’ve been hogging all your time and kind of feel like an ass.”

“There’s nothing to feel bad about. He’s used to going great lengths of times without seeing me,” he admitted a little sheepishly. “At least, this time, he knows where I am and isn’t worried I’m dead in a ditch somewhere.”

“Yeah, that’s progress there, babe,” Dean threw his head back and laughed at the thought. Instead of imaging some terrible scenario, he imagined the alpha tripping and looking affronted with a deadly glare in a ravine when he wasn’t able to climb his way out. Now that he wasn’t a junkie anymore. Which made the image something Dean was pretty damn fond of.

“Why are you laughing at me?” His mate grumpily asked. “I didn’t find that to be particularly humorous…”

“Sorry. Just thinking about you when you’re annoyed. It’s cute.”

“No. It’s not.”

“Pretty sure it’s a fact. Look it up on Wikipedia.”

“You know that’s not considered a creditable resource for research purposes and therefore null and void when it comes to-”

“Shut up.”

There was a light laugh on the other end of the line and Cas decided to change it around to, “After tomorrow, it will be three weeks.”

“I’m so fuckin’ excited,” his honesty gushed out in a flood of enthusiasm. “Just a little countdown action now. And hopefully next week…”

“We’ll be celebrating a reunion _and_ other news.”

“Fuck yes. Wish this thing would just get the show on the road, already. I’m sick of waiting. And it’s only been a week. There’s something wrong with me,” he admitted and rolled his eyes at himself. “Never been good at the waiting game.”

“Oh, I know that,” he finished the statement with a final, “ _Very_ well.”

“I’m not sure if that’s an innuendo or an insult…”

“Perhaps it’s both?”

“I’ll take it.”

“I feel the sudden need to tell you I love you.”

Dean lit up at Cas’ words and shook his head at the awkward tone. “You can tell me whenever you want.”

\------------

“Honey! I’m home!” Gabriel called through the house as he came prancing in after work.

Amazingly enough, Sam was awake. He was typing furiously into his laptop and held his hand up in a ‘just a second’ motion. The alpha acknowledged him, and changed his course from his mate, right on over to the kitchen. He peered in the fridge, because his stomach was rumbling and he needed a snack right the fuck now. He found some Chinese leftovers from the previous night and grabbed the Tupperware immediately. He aimlessly walked around the kitchen while he was waiting for the microwave to heat it up.

Sam was still in his lawyer-business-zone and grumbled random things to himself.

Gabe recognized this. It wasn’t his usual, ’hey I’m just looking through emails and tying up loose ends,’ but his 'I’m balls deep in work don’t fucking talk to me.’

So Gabriel did just that.

He pulled the lo mien out of the microwave and snagged a bottle of soy sauce to drown his noodles in. When he peeked back out into the dining room, where Sam had set up his work station, he noticed a forgotten TV dinner and figured he should probably make something more to eat. Food was the last thing on his mate’s mind.

With a pair of chop sticks poised in his hands, he wandered back out and took a seat on the opposite side of the table as Sam. He tried not to slurp obnoxiously, he really did, but it was just in his nature. Plus, he wanted to get a rise out of his mate.

The only thing he got was a bitch-face, and then Sam ducked back down to his work.

Gabe kicked his feet up on the table, sighed, and asked, “How’s it going?”

Because he actually really needed to know.

“Honestly? Terrible,” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose but his eyes weren’t leaving the computer screen. “My 'sick leave' was approved and everything - but on the condition I keep up with everything going on at the firm. Let’s just say I’m a little out of shape and I’ve got way too much shit to catch up on. And it keeps piling up. I’m gonna freak out.”

With a hum of acknowledgement, Gabe pulled out his phone to scroll through it. He asked, slowly, “Is there anything I can do to help? Anything I can get you?”

Sam was expecting some kind of Gabriel’s sass to leak into his rebuttal, but there was only sincerity in his words. So the man thought for a second and shook his head, “I’m good for now. But… you know, thanks.”

“Yep. I’m awesome,” Gabe kept his phone in his free hand, while he balanced the empty bowl in the other.

He walked back to the kitchen, stopping briefly to place a kiss on the top of Sam’s head, and dropped the bowl in the sink. While he leaned against the counter, he sent a message to his new texting-BFF and hoped this worked.

_Sent 10:41pm_   
_Hey Ams. Think u could squeeze me in for a quick office visit?_

_Amelia 10:42pm_   
_Have you overexerted your knot?_

_Sent 10:42pm_   
_Never!! ;) Actually I need some hardcore emergency-style suppressants_

_Amelia 10:45pm_   
_Again, have you overexerted your knot?_

_Sent 10:46pm_   
_U cheeky thing!_   
_My rut’s coming up in a couple days_   
_Sammys gonna kill himself on lawyery work as it is_   
_Don’t wanna stress him out anymore_   
_Think u can help?_

_Amelia 10:52pm_   
_Well damn. Never really heard of an alpha doing that before usually only omegas use suppressants_   
_I’ll just write you a script_   
_You’re a good guy Gabriel_

_Sent 10:54pm_   
_Don’t tell anyone I’ve got a reputation to uphold_   
_Oh and thnx girl_


	29. Chapter 29

Although Gabe wasn’t thinking about skipping out or anything, he had mixed feelings about heading back to the rehab center. Of course, he was stoked to see his baby brother, but the last time he’d visited was laced with bitter feelings due to his confrontation with Ruby. Even if everything had worked out all right (in the end, at least) walking to the front desk just reminded him of the whole made-for-TV-drama all over again.

The chick working there vaguely remembered him and stared, unabashed, for a few seconds as she tried to place his face. He winked at her, went through all the bells and whistles of being allowed in, cracked a joke about a cavity search, and soon walked in with the crowd of people.

Of course, Cas was hiding in a remote corner, never being the one to socialize. Although, he didn’t blame him. Castiel had a knack for causing a stir, and was probably trying to make himself scarce, because of it.

However, _Gabriel_ , lacked that certain finesse.

Before he’d even crossed half the room, he shouted out, “Cassie! Long time no see! Damn, you’re looking good without the cloudy eyes and track marks!”

“Gabriel!” He hissed and narrowed his eyes, slapping a hand over his brother’s mouth once he was close enough.

The other alpha grumbled a muffed _something_ , and struggled through the reprimand to wrap his arms around his brother. Cas gave in, with a dramatic sigh, and returned the hug. He had to admit - this was a breath of fresh air. Even though Gabriel was embarrassing, he had a certain _spark_ about him - it always brought out a different kind of energy in Cas. It was contagious and made him feel like a kid again. Maybe because Gabriel always acted like a damn child, for better or for worse. When they both took their seats, Cas’ grin was warm and excited.

“How have you been?”

“Same ol’ same ol’. Trying to nurse my trannie mate back to health while he‘s running himself ragged and still trying to do his job. Bar’s going good. Dean misses you,” Gabriel tapped his hand against the tabletop, absently.

With a scoff, Cas commented, “I don’t think Sam would appreciate being referred to as a transsexual.”

“He doesn’t appreciate a lot of things,” Gabe snickered. “Doesn’t stop me from saying or doing them.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“And you’re related to me, so there’s that.”

Cas laughed and shook his head, “How’s Dean feeling?”

“Not as mope-y as I thought he’d be, what, with not being able to see you for a month.” Gabriel then gestured wildly and leveled a meaningful stare, “ _Not_ because he doesn’t miss you, don't think that, he's still all head over heels, bro. Think he’s just actually acting like an adult. For once. Maybe Hell's freezin' over.”

Castiel opened his mouth for a second, and then closed it immediately.

Did Gabriel not know about their plan? Was Dean keeping it from him? It was too early to know one way or the other, so it’s not like he’d gotten word with a negative test result that would keep them apart. Castiel didn’t know if he was upset, since he’d told Dean to inform Gabriel…? But if his mate didn’t want him to know, he shouldn’t say anything, right?

“You all right, there? Ya look constipated.”

“I’ve been told that’s my default appearance.”

“Hah!” Gabriel threw his head back, “Yeah, normally. Except, when you think about Deano, your go-to is doofy-teenage-girl.”

“That’s not true-”

“Yeah, yeah, it is,” Gabe waggled his eyebrows. “I’ll take a survey when I get back and when there’s scientific proof, you won’t be able to deny it, champ.”

“Why did I even want you to come today?”

“’Cause ya love me. And ya would be lonely without my charm and biting wit. I'm a hot item, after all.”

Castiel looked bored and crossed his arms, then dryly asked, “Is that so?”

“There’s my sassy Cassie.”

“We should change the subject from humiliating me to something else.”

“What’s more fun than making you uncomfortable?!”

“I know you enjoy gossip,” Cas leaned forward with a smirk, grabbing his brother’s attention. “Dean briefly mentioned Joanna and Charlie?”

“Oo, I could talk about that for days!”

\-----------

Gabriel’s day was strangely jam-packed. It wasn't as though he was a slacker, he mainly spent his days hustling ass in one place.  Today, was very different.

The drive to Cas’ center obviously took forever, as well as the drive back. Right from the parking lot, his course veered slightly. Instead of heading back to the bar or heading home, he went to meet Amelia. What he didn’t know, was that she spent half her time at the hospital and the other half at a clinic in town. As it happened, where they decided to meet for lunch she was actually pretty damn close to the bar. Except, he wasn’t about to bring her _there,_ for a 'it's 5 o'clock somewhere' rendezvous. Not like he was ashamed of it, or anything (hell, it was obviously his pride and joy) but it didn’t scream lunch date. It screamed let’s-get-white-girl-wasted-and-party.

He doubted Amelia would be about that, since she was headed back to work right after. Patients probably wouldn’t appreciate their doctor smelling of tequila and bad life choices.

So he rolled into a parking spot at a nice café the doctor had pointed out. This visit wasn’t _just_ about retrieving the script, it was also a secondhand-Sam-checkup since he was too damn busy making sweet-sweet love to his laptop _instead_ of Gabe, these days. He wasn’t bitter. Not even a little bit. Nope.

Gabriel hit some traffic on the expressway, but made sure to haul ass over the second half of his drive in an attempt to make up for it. In the end, he was only seven minutes late. When he walked by the storefront window, he could see her waving from a table right against the glass. Gabe turned the corner and hopped up on the bar-stool seat across from her.

“Hey girl, just got back from rehab. Woah, that sounded weird. You know what I meant.”

She laughed at him when she pulled away from sipping her lemonade, “I was about to say, that was the shortest stint I’ve ever heard of. Did it work?”

“Nah, still addicted to sex,” he wiggled his eyebrows and ordered a coffee when the waitress stopped over. “So, how’re you doing on this gorgeous, gloomy day? Are those curls holding up in the fight against humidity?”

“Oh god, Gabe. My day's pretty good, actually. This morning, one of my patients delivered twins safe and sound. The couple had a history of miscarriages, I’d been there through a few with them. So this birth was one of those awesome experiences that I go to work _for_ , you know,” she smiled openly and leaned forward. “That, and the freak accidents my friends get into. _Those_  always keeps things exciting. So how’s the Moose?”

“Too fuckin’ busy to be feeling any pain, that’s for sure,” Gabriel grumbled and crossed his arms. “But it’s cool. I’m just watching him to make sure he’s still sleeping and eating, but that’s been the only struggle we’ve been having lately. He’s gonna go blind with how much time he spends on the computer… but the cramps are gone and his scent has settled down.”

She nodded and thoughtfully asked, “Now, I know from your ‘celebration texts’ that he retains all his alpha qualities, too?”

“Yep,” he grinned lewdly and leaned forward towards her, even more. “It’s pretty damn fantastic. We‘ve got a half-off discount on lube for life.”

Amelia snorted out a very unladylike laugh and covered her mouth as the waitress brought Gabriel his drink.

“Everything worked out in the end then, right?”

“Yeah, if you ignore all the fuckin’ trauma in the middle,” the alpha shrugged and started dumping packet after packet of sugar into his coffee. “I know he doesn’t wanna admit it, and would deny it ‘til his dying breath but I can’t help but feel he’s still fragile, ya know? Which is part of the reason I really wanna skip this rut. The last thing I wanna do is fucking exhaust him to the point of breaking when we just brought him back.”

“I’m sure his body would be able to take it, from a medical stand point,” Amelia pointed out, “But I understand you’re worried about him emotionally, and you want him to feel secure getting back to normalcy. Instead of writing a script for some pills, I’m gonna steal you back to my office and I’m going to give you the hormone shot, all right? It’s instant and heavy-duty, especially since you’re so close to your rut.”

He grinned and nodded, “Lay ‘er on me, Doc.”

“You’re paying for my lunch. Because I’m just that amazing.”

“Sure thing! Some night you really do have to come check out the bar. Drinks and food on the house, lifetime membership.”

She shook a finger in his direction and warned with a strong emphasis, “Be careful what you say, because I’ll make good on that offer. I love my Patron.”

“Oo, a girl after my own heart!”

\--------------

The hardest part of this entire thing, for Dean, was freaking out over every little thing and trying to figure out if it was _the_ _thing_. He didn’t know what the hell he was doing, what was going to happen, and, all right, it kinda _sucked_ not having his alpha there to tell him to _calm the fuck down_.

That was always something Cas was great at.

Generalizing stupid, simple, little things and talking Dean down from the ledge. He was the only one who could diffuse the omega when he was wired up like an atomic bomb. Cas knew how to metaphorically 'snip the blue wire.'

Nowadays, if Dean felt even the barest of _hints_ of a symptom, he had to remind himself that he may be bloating from pizza and not growing a fucking baby. Yeah, a large meat lover's deep-dish would do that to a dude. Plus, he was taking this time to stuff his face. It was emotional eating, whatever.

He may have another excuse soon, right? Eating for two?

Oh, god, this really _was_ terrifying him.

He’d sent Charlie random texts, to which she always responded, ‘Dude, chill the fuck out.’

It was like hypochondria but pupchondria.

He’d worked his ass off at the bar all week, Gabe had visited Cas to let him know he looked fine and dandy, he still called Cas every day (or Cas called him) but now he was in the middle of his midweek ‘weekend’ and didn’t know what to do. Charlie and Jo were still at the bar, they had to be on his days off, and he was sitting in front of the TV, intently glaring at it.

As much as he wanted to buy a test thingy or something, he had to remind himself that it probably wouldn’t show up. It’d only been eleven days.

Eleven days of weighing the options of ignorance vs. vigilance and trying to come up with reasons in front of Gabe of why he was so on edge. Normally, if he was talking to Sammy or someone like that, he’d simply use the excuse ’I’m just super horny without my mate and miss his huge, delicious, orgasmic knot,’ and embarrass the person into dropping it. Unfortunately for Dean, _Gabe’s_ answer was ‘boo-hoo go get a fuckin’ toy and stop acting weird.’ Gabe would even go as far as to offer to get him one next time he bought some KY. Which ruined Dean’s entire game plan and _then some_.

Really, sometimes he had to wonder how the fuck his mate and Gabe were related.

He’d talked with Sam, randomly through the week, but he was buried deep in catch-up work, and Dean felt as though he was stressing his brother out. He wanted to go see him on his free days, but from the look of things, Sam was all about solitude right now. Dean wanted to respect that, especially because of how royally he’d fucked up, not having seen Sam’s downward spiral into 'accelerated evolution,' or whatever. He wanted to do anything his brother needed of him, and if that so happened to be not seeing his face? Well, fine, then. At least he knew Gabriel was going home to him every night and watching him like a damn hawk.

So, that base was covered.

The rest of his bases?

Pending.

Which was so annoying.

He was googling more baby shit than he ever thought possible. He wanted to be prepared and _then_ some. Dean felt more awkward looking up pregnancy statistics than porn. This was all kinds of weird.

Who knew he’d be more embarrassed about his own body than a pair of tits or a knot?

Weird. Just… weird.

When he was channel surfing, he found himself pausing on kid’s shows and getting all kinds of offended because the shit that was on _now_? Had _nothing_ on the classics. He was seriously going to have to invest in getting some old DVDs (oh, hell, he may even go to VHS if he had to) with his childhood superheroes because this Yo Gabba Gabba crap was not cutting it.

This was getting serious.

Dean glanced at the time, and thanked god it was finally a _reasonable_ hour to get to sleep. His stir-craziness had him scrolling through bouncingbabynames.com and sleep was calling his name. At this point, he was delirious enough to name his pup Le-a (pronounced Ledasha, _obviously_ ) so he knew it was time to call it quits. Yeah, it _really_ was.

Even though he knew the next day would be a rinse and repeat.

\-----------

Sure, the shot Amelia had jammed in Gabriel’s arm hadn’t hurt much (a needle was no big deal)… but afterwards? _That_ was a different story.

She’d admitted because of the high dosage of hormones, there could very well be side effects, but that meant nothing to the alpha. All he cared about was missing his rut for the sake of his mate. Apparently, alpha suppressants weren't in high demand, and because of it, there hadn't been as much research and refinement put into them as omega suppressants. Gabe was instructed to keep her in the loop about his reaction, just in case.

He went through his shift at the bar in a blur.

The coursing of the hormones through his veins were immediate and left him irritable as shit. He felt terrible for snapping at Charlie when she asked where the sour mix was, but his words were out of his mouth before he could even stop them. Thankfully, the omega let it roll right off her back and made a snappy comment in response. Yeah, there was a reason he loved his staff. They wouldn’t take his shit.

Even when he told them to jam the sour mix up their asses.

However, as the night went on, he started to feel dizzy.

He was lightheaded in a way he hadn’t felt before. When he sent a text to Amelia, she told him all his symptoms were reported (if not expected) complications and she was sorry but he’d just have to wait it out. Which made him even _more_ grouchy. He didn’t relay that in a text back, though. Although his fingers had hovered over the keyboard when he thought of a million bitchy things to say in rebuttal. No, he wouldn't bite the hand that feeds, he owed her for this.

He merely resorted to pouring himself a couple shots and hoped it would take the edge off. After all, there wasn't a single warning about not being able to mix the meds with alcohol.  He was going to take advantage of that.

The booze  _almost_  helped.

Except for the fact, when closing time came around the lightheadedness hadn’t subsided at all.

If anything, it had gotten _worse_ , along with a headache and itching under his skin.

He knew he couldn’t go home like this… he had done this _for Sam_ and if he saw his mate and ripped his head off, what good would that do?

No, he couldn’t go home tonight. He wasn’t tired, he was antsy. He felt too constricted in his own body and felt like he was going to lose it.

Everyone saw it. He was incredibly lucky Dean wasn’t there that day.

Because Dean would have called him out on it and reported back to base.

Base, being his mate, of course.

He loved Sam so fucking much, he didn’t want to bother him - he’d go to the moon and back for that kid… Hell, he'd go to _Pluto_ and back, whether it was still a planet or not.

So when he sent a message to Sam, saying he had a lot of work to do at the bar and wouldn’t be home tonight, and his mate had texted him back ‘k’ - he did what any hormonal teenage girl would do.

He chucked his phone across the room and collapsed on the couch. He didn't care if it broke or not. He didn't care if he broke  _something else_ or not.

Hopefully, tomorrow would be a better day.

\------------

For the first time in a while, Dean woke up much before his alarm went off. He chalked it up to going to bed so damn early. Maybe this was what normal people did all the time? He didn’t leave the warm, comforting masses of his blankets right away, nope, he stayed wrapped up in them tightly and basked in the fact he had no where to be.

He let his mind wander to the amazing dreams he’d had that night. Everything had been so _vivid_ \- much more than any dream he could remember having lately. And it couldn’t have come at a better time.

Maybe it was because he was going on two weeks without seeing Cas - the entire night had been a blur of the alpha wrapped around him, moving inside him and Dean was pretty sure he had a mess to clean up between his legs. It was all worth it.

He allowed himself to get lost in the memories of the last time they were together. The way their lips never left one another because they’d rather drown in each other than come up for air. They’d never turned the lights off that day in the room, so Dean could recall every second they made love - the image of Cas sliding in and out of his body was burned into his retinas. He hummed to himself as a smile stretched across his face, remembering the rasping ‘I love you’s whispered over and over in his ear.

Cas’ voice held such passion, such unconditional adoration and Dean knew beyond a shadow of a doubt the alpha made him the happiest he'd ever imagined.

But the warmth of the sheets paled in comparison to the feeling of being captured in his mate’s arms.

He could pretend.

His hand moved up to the mark on his neck and his fingertips caressed it lightly. Dean remembered how much Cas loved to kiss him right there, he was obsessed with this manifestation of their bond, and his tongue never failed to remind him. Even if Dean had gotten a little rough with Cas’ mark, the alpha never gave into his primitive side like he used to. He’d gained control over it, even when they were in the middle of their most desperate fucking, he watched himself.

He cared _so much_. Even when Cas threw him around, took control in that sexy way Dean _craved_ , he was never worried he’d get carried away. But, god, he was always so fucking hot.

Dean never thought he’d find an alpha capable of handling him.

But then again, Cas probably never thought he’d find someone able to handle him, either.

They were quite the team.

And it showed, every time they were together.

Dean was disappointed that all the love-bites and hickeys were long since faded. There were no recent physical reminders of Cas on his body anymore. He didn’t like the tacky ones that the world could see - he liked the private ones. Kisses bruised into his hip bones. The shape of teeth marks on his inner thigh. Proof he was his mate's, the dirty little secrets that only _he_ could see.

Fuck. Now he was ridiculously horny.

He was unbelievably excited to have Cas home.

Mornings like this, he wouldn’t hesitate to roll over and tease the alpha to hardness and then ride his cock.

The omega could feel the first stirrings of arousal between his legs and shook his head. While it wasn’t too early for sex, it _may_ be too early to masturbate.

Now his friggen brain was orbiting around the image of Cas naked, tanned skin glowing in the rising sun like a goddamn painting, dick thick, ready and waiting to be sat on… what he wouldn’t give for _that_ …

He entertained the idea of touching himself... but decided it would be easier to do in the shower. He didn’t want to have to do laundry today. Plus, he wanted to lay here just a little while longer…

Everything was going fine and dandy until he was _forced_ to get up.

And it wasn’t for a shower jerk-off session.

So much for relaxing.

His body had other plans, and demanded he got to the bathroom _right the fuck now_.

Specifically, on his knees, in front of the toilet.

And spewing his guts.

He shook with the force of the upheaval and rocked on his heels while he puked.

Before he knew it, he was covered in sweat and breathless. Dean glared angrily into the bowl while he reached out to flush it, wondering what the fuck he’d even eaten the night before that made him this sick.

… and then he remembered…

There was no way he could get food poisoning from a grilled cheese sandwich. Plus, he'd _just_ gone grocery shopping two days ago, nothing could have gone bad yet.

Nope. No way in hell.

That wasn’t what this was at all.

Was this what he thought it was? Had it really worked? Was this his first bout of morning sickness?

He collapsed passed his ankles and his ass hit the tile floor with a thud.

But it didn’t hurt.

Nothing hurt, actually.

Not the burn in his throat, the tight muscles of his core, the sour taste in his mouth.

Because he was too busy grinning like a fucking lunatic.

This was it… this _had_ to be it… unless his body was turning against him, wrapped up in all the stress and tension of the weight of it all he’d been stacking on his own shoulders. Which could be a real thing, but he was going to go with the glass half-full option. Maybe… just _maybe_ he really was pregnant…

Maybe Cas and him really _were_ gonna be dads…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, I just got a new tumblr and I need friends/good blogs to follow! paperannxo.tumblr.com  
> I'll be posting fic statuses/updates and be able to answer questions there too <3  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

All right, so maybe this whole ‘let’s-get-pregnant-'cause-it’s-a-magical-solution’ wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Dean cursed to himself as he hunched over the toilet for the third time that day. Sure, it was all right to be puking in the comfort of home (not _all right_ , but not as gross as it was right now), but when he was at the bar he had to suffer through it.

It wasn’t like it was a public bathroom, it was the employee bathroom - but it wasn’t immaculately clean, by _any_ means. This was the last priority on anyone’s to-do list during the hustle and bustle of the busy nights, and Dean was getting more than acquainted with it in the early-afternoon right after said hectic night. The only thing that seemed like a priority was keeping it stocked with fuckin' toilet paper. Dean was going to take it upon himself to scrub this bad boy from top to bottom. _If_ he could stomach the smell of cleaning chemicals.

Which was a _huge_ if.

“Fuck,” he grunted, as he emptied all the water from his gut again.

He was fighting to catch his breath when Jo decided it was perfectly all right to shove her way into the single stall right next to her fellow omega. She crouched down beside him, after setting a fresh cup of water next to the sink, and rubbed a sympathetic hand over his back. “Well, I take it the banging worked?”

“What-” Dean gagged another time, “What gave it away? Or are you just a fuckin’ genius?”

“Don’t get lippy.” She snorted, and started to massage the knots out of his shoulders.

Okay then. He had to admit, that felt really damn good. If he'd known Jo had these magic fingers he'd suck up to her more. Or not. Probably not...

“Sorry,” he groaned and tried to catch his breath. “It’s only been three days of this, and it’s already wearing on me. Like… what the fuck. Why do people _willingly_ go through this?”

“It’s just the beginning.” Her voice took on the edge of a foreboding movie announcer and then she started to giggle. “I can’t wait ‘til you get fat. That’s gonna be hilarious.”

“Is that the whole reason you talked me into this? To laugh in the face of my misery!?”

“It’s gonna be worth it.” She kissed him on the cheek and reached up to snatch a paper towel.

She wiped the sweat from his brow and tossed it in the trash. The next thing she brought forward was the cup of water. “You can use it for swishing or sipping, same to me. I could fill you up a cup of orange juice or something when you’re ready to come out?”

“You make it sound like I'm hiding,” Dean grumbled, and decided he’d much rather drink this liquid.

He was thirsty as hell. He blamed that on the random cold sweat coating his damn body.

“Have you taken a real test? Like, peed on a stick?” Jo asked, as she watched him with her arms crossed. “This is the first time I’ve seen you since your days off. You said this is the third day?”

“Yep, third day of puking, nope to the test.” He flushed the toilet and slowly rose to his feet. “Shoulda been more prepared. It’s almost been two weeks since…”

“Oo!” Her eyes lit up, “We should get Charlie! She’s got the super-sniffer!”

“Wait-” Dean reached out to grab her, but the girl had already scampered off.

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Even though the signs were there, he’d read cases of people who both feared pregnancy or hoped for pregnancy showing false-signs because of their nerves acting against them. Charlie would _definitely_ be able to tell one way or the other.

\--------------

Cas was hunched over his plate of spaghetti, picking through it meticulously when he heard a voice.

“Could I join you?”

With a start, he looked up and saw Linda waiting by the edge of the table with a pleasant smile on her face. Which was… strange. He’d never saw the woman outside her office, and the fact she was wandering around the center during lunch time was… different. Not that it bothered the alpha at all, he simply made eye contact and nodded, since his mouth was full.

Once he politely swallowed down his food and she took a seat, he slowly asked, “How are you?”

What was the protocol? They didn’t have a session, what was her point of being here? He wasn’t supposed to see her for another two days. Was she here to reprimand him about the way he’d behaved when his mate was here? Had he done something wrong? Of course, the first place his mind flew to was whether or not he was in trouble. It was a reflex that came with his entire life, up until now.

She clearly noticed, his scent giving him away. With a laugh, she said, “I’m doing well. I was just thinking about you this afternoon... and a thought came to me.”

“Oh?” He reached for his drink, waiting for her to continue.

A smirk grew across her face, as she inclined herself forward and asked, “Tell me, Castiel. Do you enjoy writing?”

“Writing?” He echoed, and tilted his head. He had no idea what she was talking about.

“Your journey and experience is unique. I believe it would be an inspiration to others going through the struggles of addiction.” She began explaining, with a fierce enthusiasm he’d never thought to associate her with. “I think you should write a book.”

Although he wanted to repeat her words again, he stopped.

And really thought about it.

She took his silence as hesitation and continued, “Not only do I think it will be therapeutic, it’ll be a good way to occupy your time without your mate for the remainder of the program. Just think about all of the people you could _help_ , with the telling of your story. You’re smart, Castiel. There’s no doubt in my mind you could create a fantastic memoir. Especially with your educational background. Writing a draft could be a way to transition back to academics, if you still wish to pursue your doctorate. It could be your own little project, but I honestly think there is so much potential.”

“I… really never thought about something like that,” the alpha placed his plastic fork on the empty plate and folded his hands. “But… I don’t see any reason why I couldn’t try.”

The smile she gave was sincere and excited, “I mean it when I say this could be a great thing for you. I didn’t mean to interrupt your lunch. Sometimes, when I get these ideas in my head it’s hard for me to keep them to myself,” she laughed and began to stand up. “Have a good afternoon, Castiel.”

“Thank you, Linda. You as well,” a grin of his own quirked, because suddenly…

… he _craved_ the feeling of a _pencil_ in his hand.

He finally had found a use for the blank notebook in his room. Castiel knew it wouldn’t be empty for long.

\-------------

Dean didn’t have to wait any time at all as Jo shoved her girlfriend into the bathroom, and now they were three omegas jammed in a single-person restroom. It was a sight to see. They barely had any personal space whatsoever. But Jo had no problem clinging onto Charlie and then, not even a second later, Charlie didn’t have a problem _launching_ herself at Dean with a huge smile stretching across her face.

She fucking squealed something high-pitched enough to call a pack of dogs and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeaking, “Ohmygod, congrats!”

Dean’s eyes widened and his arms slowly returned the hug. His heart was pounding in his chest and now that _he_ knew, and _other people_ knew, it was fucking _real_. Holy shit. It wasn’t until this _exact_ moment that he fully _believed it_ , and it sunk in.

The blonde joined the group hug with glee and kissed both their cheeks before they heard a loud pounding on the outside of the door.

“Wanna tell me why half my fuckin’ staff is having girl time in the fuckin’ bathroom and not doing their fuckin’ jobs?!” Gabriel snapped through the thin wood. “What am I paying you for!”

Before Dean could do a damn thing, Jo swung it wide open (so fast it almost nailed Gabe in the face) and quickly announced, “Ya know what, I don’t care if you’ve been in a _mood_ lately or not! That’s no way to address the father of your future niece or nephew _and_  the godmothers, Gabriel Novak!”

The alpha’s face went from irritated, to confused, to elated in the blink of an eye.

“Shut the front door. There‘s a little nugget on the way?!”

“Does anyone even give a shit about keeping my business private?!” Dean snapped and glared at the women.

“You don’t have privacy around here, Deano. We’re all family!” Gabriel stated smugly, “Where the hell did you ever get a silly idea like ‘privacy’ from? What does that word even mean?”

Before _Gabe_ could add to the collection of people in the bathroom - like it looked as though he was two seconds away from climbing in too - Dean pushed his way _out_ and finally breathed in the fresh air. Well, as fresh as it could be, considering they were surrounded by kegs, liquor bottles and a deep fryer that was about a dozen feet away.

Charlie wasn’t about to leave his side though, she kept scenting him, “Mm, the sweet smell of baby-mama Dean. Nothing quite like it.”

“You’re a fuckin’ creep, you know that?” He batted at her, but couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his chest.

“How long ‘til the rest of us can scent it, Char?” Jo turned to face her with rapt curiosity, “I wanna know!”

Gabe’s attention was completely captivated as well, even though he wasn’t going to whine about it quite like the blonde. He kept stealing glances between Dean and Charlie, his grin never faltering.

“I dunno. I haven’t really been around many knocked up peeps before,” she shrugged and answered honestly. “But I think it’s usually halfway through the first trimester that their scent really starts changing. Or so I’ve been told… sorry I’m not much help.”

“Eek! I can’t wait!”

“Why do chicks get so geeked out about kids, anyway,” Dean grumbled and rolled his eyes.

“You say that _now_ , but you can’t fool us. You’re fucking glowing, and you haven’t stopped since Charlie gave you official word.” Jo elbowed him, “You’re gonna be just as ‘geeked’ as us when you tell Cas. How does it feel? You’re gonna be able to see him tomorrow!”

With that revelation, Dean lit up like a damn _firework_ , because he’d lost track of when visitor day even _was._  All he’d been doing was hoping and praying this had actually worked, not obsessively looking at a calendar. Tomorrow… tomorrow he’d be able to tell, no, _show_ his alpha the news.

“I expect you at dinner tonight, omega.” Gabe’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “I’ll make something that’s preggers-friendly, because you’ve got some news to tell your baby bro.”

“Yeah,” he nodded and smiled, because he knew Sam was going to be thrilled.

Hell, Dean was ridiculously thrilled… He wanted to talk to the girls a little more, now that he’d finally cemented it into his mind, but Gabriel cut him off. Again.

“All right. Back to work. We’ll plan the baby shower later.”

“Slave driver,” Charlie sneered under her breath, but the alpha winked at them, and turned back around.

There was a pleasant, excited buzz around the bar that day. All the customers could feel it - could scent it - but no one knew quite why.

\---------

Gabriel couldn’t be more ecstatic about the news that came to them right around lunch time from Dean. The day had gone by in a haze of positive vibes, and when he got home he went right to work on making some lasagna. This was a double-good situation. Hell, _quadruple_ -good situation. Dean was with pup, Sam would be an uncle (Gabe too, _obviously_ ) and this would finally be a great kind of announcement to pull Sam away from his mountains of work. Even though he’d been a zombie, he’d been making sure to eat all the food Gabe forced down his throat and allowed himself to be tucked in at night. Still... it left Gabriel literally no time at all to spend with him.

It was disheartening and as much as he logically needed to understand, it still sucked. Plus, the overload of suppressants Amelia had literally stabbed into his system were still making him feel sick and all kinds of _off_. He thought it would just be that nightmare he’d gone through the first day, but nope. Everything was still lingering. And he was kind of crestfallen about the night he’d spent at the bar alone, because Sam never even _mentioned_ it. His mate didn't even seem to care. Gabe wouldn't bring it up, hell no, he wasn't that kind of needy mate, no matter how crappy it made him feel. Which was why, today, Dean’s bit of good news was a welcomed distraction. He physically needed that, to get away from himself and his dramatic inner monologues reminiscent of a hormonal teen.

So, when he was grating the cheese and looking at the time, Sam’s voice surprised him.

“What’re you making?” He sounded exhausted.

“Some delish Italian cuisine. How was your day, Sasquatch?”

“Same old same old.” He grumbled out and reached in the fridge to grab a beer. “Got another long night of work ahead of me.”

“Well, you’re gonna take a break, ‘cause your bro is coming over for dinner.”

“Gabe!” Sam suddenly sounded annoyed, “You didn’t bother asking me?”

With a frustrated huff of his own, he set down the grater and narrowed his eyes. “Look, I’ve barely talked to you in a week. Dean hasn’t seen you since you’ve been out of the goddamn hospital. I didn’t know I needed your permission for family to eat food with us, but if it’s such a hassle feel free to call him and tell him you’re too busy. Although, I’m pretty sure you’ll wanna see him.”

Sam didn’t hesitate to respond with a bitch face, and turned on his heels.

“Great. I love the silent treatment oh-so-much!” Gabriel announced with dripping sarcasm. “Just makes me work up an appetite, which you’ll need too! Ya know, to communicate with humans. Like a normal person!”

His mate didn’t even respond, but he soon heard him firing back up his laptop, so Gabe clenched his teeth and went back to cooking. He was grouchy, these fucking hormones were really messing with him, but Sam was being a fucking child. Thank god Dean was going to be there in an hour, maybe they needed a fucking mediator or something to handle both their shitty moods.

\---------------

There was this stupid game happening.

One that Dean did not want a single part of.

He was finishing wiping down the counter, before the next shift came and took over, when he heard Charlie call over his shoulder, “Jared?”

“Hell no! If you’re thinking of a ‘J’ you have to go with Jeremiah. It’s all biblical, Cas and his hippie-ass fam would love that!” Jo called back from the other side of him.

The women were, at random, shouting names to see if any of them stuck. Jesus Christ, this had to be jinxing something. Cas didn’t even _know_  his mate was pregnant, and Charlie and Jo had both already named approximately three-hundred and twelve of their children. What’s more? They fucking _sucked_ at it.

Charlie kept going to literary characters - hell-bent on getting him to name a girl Hermione, and Jo? Jo was just saying whatever the hell she wanted. Half her ideas weren’t even names, they were appliances, abstract art terms, or names of football teams. He wasn’t about to name twins ’The Raiders’ either.

“Milo and Otis!” Jo tried this time, and Dean was tossing the dishrag into the sink.

“I’m heading out to Gabe’s for dinner. You guys brainstorm until your hypothalamus breaks off.”

“Oo Cerebellum! Cere like 'S-a-r-a' for short!” Charlie lit up, “That’s actually hella cute.”

“In your words: peace out, bitches.”

\---------------

It was interesting. Dean _knocked_ on the door, instead of _charging_ right in like he normally did. Sam found that _curious_ , too. It wasn’t curious enough, however, to warrant him getting up from where he’d parked his ass in front of the laptop. Gabriel rolled his eyes with the dish in his hand, fresh out of the oven and placed it on the counter to cool. He whipped off his oven mitts and turned the corner to the doorway.

Dean was behind it, shifting between his feet when Gabe answered and waved a quick, “Heya, Gabe. I’m reporting for duty.”

“Good deal. Maybe your ‘presence’ will lure the elusive Big Foot out of his natural environment,” he huffed, which had the omega instantly raising an eyebrow.

“Trouble in paradise?”

“You’re gonna save us all, bucko, maybe you’re carrying the unborn messiah and forgot to tell me the holy spirit knotted ya,” he cleared the doorway and lead the omega inside.

Sam barely looked up from his computer when his brother entered the room to say his obligatory, “hey Dean,” while he finished up whatever he was doing. Gabe pulled multiple faces behind his mate’s head, which actually _did_ make Dean snort in laughter. However, yet another bitch face from Sam shut them both up and ruined the fun instantly. The alpha disappeared into the kitchen when Dean took a seat next to his brother.

“What’s up, Sammy. Long time no see,” Dean crossed his arms on the table and leaned in a little.

“Yeah, hold on, finishing something up.”

With a frown, the omega leaned back in his chair and said under his breath, “Yeah, okay there, Mr. Roboto.”

“Could you both leave me alone for two seconds?!” He suddenly snapped, and slammed the laptop closed. “Fine. There, done! You happy?”

“Sam,” his mate nearly growled from the doorway, protective instincts over Dean suddenly kicking in, “You’re being a dick.”

“I’m trying to do my job, and I’m feeling smothered and there’s not enough time in the day for me to get through all this shit, let alone have a nice, long dinner,” he picked up his notes, files and computer while he made a show of putting it in the living room. “But, by all means, let’s light the fuckin’ candles too.”

“This is what you’ve been dealing with?” Dean asked Gabriel evenly, as he watched the man set out plates after he dropped off the lasagna dish in the middle of the table.

“With varying levels of hostility. Today, it seems to have hit a peak,” he commented casually, “You want water or tea, Deano?”

“We’ve got beer, Gabe,” Sam stated, like he was exasperated with his mate’s hosting skills, “Not like you’ve gotta horde them, or something.”

“Whelp, there’s your chance, tiger,” the alpha tittered and started cutting the dish into squares.

“What? You going sober, or something?” He watched Gabe cutting the lasagna then his voice dropped to a patronizing level. “So you’re not a bad influence on Cas? Such a good mate.”

“Dude! Seriously, what’s your problem? I thought you got all your assholeness out at the hospital!” The omega finally snarled out, and watched Gabe calmly take his plate and serve a steaming potion of the entree onto it. “Well, you’ve officially ruined all the fun of me telling you. You’ve got less than nine months to shape the fuck up, or else I’m making Charlie the damn uncle.”

“Wait. What?!” Sam froze in his tracks while Gabe continued to grab his plate and slop a huge hunk of noodles and cheese on it.

“Yeah.” Dean quickly flew to the defensive. “Got a pup on the way. You got a problem with that, too?”

It looked like Sam was taking a second to let it soak in as he slowly moved back to his chair. Only, he didn’t stop at his chair. He charged around the outside of the table and yanked Dean to his feet, and soon, into his arms.

“Oh my god, Dean! That’s awesome! I’m so happy for you!”

And just like that - his brother was back.

The omega returned the hug and patted him on the head. “All right, that was a pretty quick turn around. Guess you can still be an uncle. But don't fuck up again.”

Sam pulled away, only to grip his shoulders and hold him at arm’s length. “Holy shit! Does Cas know? When did it happen? Are you feeling all right? How did you find out?”

“Woah, woah, woah, slow down there,” he chuckled and batted Sam’s arm away. “I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to smash on this dinner, it looks fucking awesome. How about we do that, and we’ll talk all about it?”

With rapid nods of his head, Sam gave Dean his space and quickly took his own seat. Now that he’d snapped back to reality, he reached for Gabe’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “This really does look great, Gabe. I’m, uh, sorry.”

“Nah, it’s all good.” He shrugged and picked up his fork. “So, Deano. I need to be filled in on this little fairy tale too, wouldn’t ya say?”

“Yeah, well, here goes.”

The smile never left Dean’s face.

\-------------

After dinner, they’d moved the party to the living room and Gabriel knew Dean well enough to know that he’d never turn down pie. Luckily, he had just enough time to get it baking in the oven while they were eating dinner. Now, they were lounging on the couch (Dean in his favorite chair) munching on dessert, while Gabe said, “Shit, I wish I could be there to see the look on Cassie’s face tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait,” Dean admitted and smiled, “I’m just excited to _see_ _him_. Period. End of story.”

“Sickeningly sweet,” Gabriel faked a gagging noise, “I can’t wait to have a little munchkin runnin’ around the place, though. I’m gonna feed it candy. Lots and lots of candy.”

“Cas told me not to be fooled, that you fucking loved kids. And I can totally see that now,” the omega pointed a finger and laughed, “You’re gonna be a terrible influence.”

“No worse than you. Hell, I’ll be the _best_ influence in the little terror’s life. Do you _see_ the type of people we associate with?” Gabe could see Sam watching him, and for a second, felt a bit worried.

Because… they hadn’t exactly talked about kids before. They didn’t even know if it were _possible_ (Amelia had effectively blown off Gabriel’s drunk texts about meese) and what a way to find out that the alpha was _crazy_ about kids. He didn’t want to put any pressure on Sam, nope, that was the last thing he wanted to do. But… he couldn’t help but get ridiculously excited thinking about the future... and the majority of it had to do with the little pup that’d soon be in their lives. Now, the more he lingered on the thought... the more he really, really, really wanted one of his own. He couldn’t bring that up to Sam. Sam was too busy freaking out over _work_ , the _last_ thing he needed right now was to think about a family…

Sam cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from Gabe, once he realized he was staring. “You know… you’re gonna need to make an appointment soon. And you’re gonna have to find a doctor,” he pointed out. “What do you think about asking Amelia?”

“Huh?” Dean blinked at the suggestion. “I mean, isn’t she ER or hospital stuff? I didn’t know she _could_ be my doctor.”

“Nah, she works at the hospital part-time, and then also has an office at that clinic down on Fourth.” Gabe filled in, and then when Sam shot him a strange look he grunted, “What? We’re total BFFs now, lay off.”

“That’s a good idea, I mean, it’d be better to have someone I know. And trust. Don’t want some random doctor handling something like this, it ain’t stitches and an antibiotic.”

“I’ll give you her number,” Sam said gleefully as he pulled out his phone, “She loves this kinda stuff. It’s what she went to school for, everything else is just filler work.”

“Thanks, Sam.” A hand flew to cover his mouth when a yawn came out of nowhere. “Shit, what time is it?”

His brother glanced to the time on his phone, from where he was sending Dean the contact information. “Oh, it’s already after ten.”

“Shit, I gotta get going,” the omega announced, getting to his feet. “Got a big day tomorrow. Need my beauty sleep, and what not.”

“And ample time to get all your puke out in the morning,” Gabe helpfully added with a mischievous grin.

“Yeah. That too,” he grumbled, “Don’t remind me about that…”

“It was great to see you, and congrats again,” Sam stood up to collect his brother into one more hug. “I know I was kind of a jerk. I’m sorry, I’m here for you whenever you need me, all right? In fact, if you don’t tell me when you need something I’ll kick your ass.”

“Hey, I’m fragile now!” Dean chuckled, “Ain’t no way you’ll hurt me. Or else there’s two alphas ready to kick yer ass.”

“I’ll write up an IOU.”

“And he _will_ , too,” Gabe patted Dean on the back, “Now get outta here. And give Cas our best.”

“G’night, guys. Play nice, all right?”

After Dean waved, and headed down the hall, he could have sworn he heard Gabriel tease, “How does that sound, Sammy? Wanna _play_?”

Which made him get the hell out of there even faster.

 


	31. Chapter 31

The news was so recent, there was only a short period of time (five hours, to be exact) that Dean _could_ have called Cas to let him know the news. Visitor day was tomorrow. He sat on the 'discovery' a bit too long and decided, anyway - he wanted to surprise him. However, when he arrived at the center, it wasn’t _only_ Cas who he surprised.

Becky, at the front desk, lit up in something akin to _fear_ when she saw him. It was like slow motion when she stood up out of her seat, looked behind her to someone just beyond the window and hissed, “What are you doing here?!”

“Woah!” Dean put his hands out in front of his chest, “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna cause a scene, there’s no way we’re gonna get our cycles this time, all right?”

“Wishful thinking, sir! I need to grab-”

“Becky-” he hissed, already knowing he had to stop the woman before she ruined his surprise, or worse - escorted him off the premises. Thankfully, she had the common decency to pause and glare at him rather than heading for the hills. “I wouldn’t be here if what happened last time would happen again, okay? I’m not gonna get my heat for nine months. Do you understand?”

Her eyes lit up, then she did a 360 turnaround and gushed, “Ohmygosh! Are you serious?! You’re pre-”

“A little quieter, please?” Dean was panicking, “I don’t want the whole goddamn world to know before Cas does!”

“Oh!” She looked a little sheepish, this was the most expressive he’d seen her.

Ever.

She was normally giving everyone that judge-y, guilty-until-proven-innocent evil eye... but right now? She looked fucking _elated_. Hell, she was bouncing up and down on her heels, apparently showing her true colors as one of those baby-crazed women.

Huh. This was something Dean was going to use to his advantage from here on out. Since, apparently, the mention of a pup would warm the coldest of hearts and transform them into that of a teenage girl's…

“That’s so exciting, oh, I can’t wait for him to find out! He’s gonna be so happy, I wanna watch, I wanna-” she cleared her throat and stopped herself, knowing she was getting carried away. “Ahem. You’ll be allowed into the recreation room in five minutes, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean shook his head and laughed, “All right, thanks, Becky.”

She went as far as to _wink_ at him, and the omega had to admit it, it was weird as hell.

He _knew_ five minutes hadn’t passed, but apparently Becky’s bleeding heart wanted to get the show on the road as she announced everyone could head in, now. She’d literally only waited thirty seconds, Dean had barely made it to a chair, not even sitting his ass down yet. So much for thinking and plotting his approach…

She watched him like a happy hawk, leaning out of the window to trail his disappearing form. It wouldn’t surprise him if she followed him into the damn room and perched on his goddamn shoulder too.

Holy fuck, he was going to explode. While she had been a distraction, now that he’d passed the doorway, it was like he was walking through a heavy fog that slowed him down. His steps were normal speed, but he swore that the time elapsed between every footfall was an eternity. Still, it wasn’t like he could break into a sprint or something - no matter how badly he wanted to. He hoped Cas was in the same place he always was, because that’s where his feet were taking him. The other orderlies were watching with concern, and looked ready to pounce on him at any fuckin’ moment, just as Becky had.

Everyone was up in their business - everyone was shocked to see Dean.

But, god, he just needed to see Cas, _now_.

Everyone who was hovering and two seconds away from launching and restraining him was making him so friggen uncomfortable, and all he wanted was his mate. And then, when he saw him, _fuck_ , it was literally one of the most _beautiful_ moments of his life. It was one of those things he’d remember forever - it was burned into his memory, this place in time was where he’d live out his Heaven when he died.

Cas’ hand flew up to his mouth, and he was out of his seat before Dean even reached him. The omega couldn’t see the smile hid behind his hand, but he _knew_ it was there, if his eyes were anything to go by. And he could scent him from all the way over there, dammit, it was breathtaking… it reached out to him like a tidal wave and beckoned him in like he was caught in the undertow. In the last few feet of distance between them, all right, he _totally_ did run.

Which may not have been the best idea, since the orderlies were laying in wait.

Fuck, he wanted to kiss him so hard, he wanted to wrap himself in Castiel’s arms, but they needed to make it look _kind of platonic_. Not the passionate kind of heat-crazed lust that could cause them to be ripped apart, but the passion and urgency of the moment was overwhelming. Dean threw himself into Cas’ arms and was wrapped up in his mate’s undeniably ecstatic scent and warm embrace.

“Dean,” he whispered with barely-contained thrill, “You’re… we’re-?”

“Yeah, Cas, yeah,” he confirmed, and felt himself start to get a little choked up.

His alpha started peppering small kisses everywhere he could reach with his mouth and scented the crook of his neck with vigor, “I can smell it, it’s lovely, it’s amazing, it’s-”

One of the orderlies was a half second away from reaching out and grabbing Dean’s shoulder.

Instead of the growl Dean was expecting from his alpha, Cas pulled away, a brilliant smile on his face, and excitedly informed the orderly, “We’re going to have a pup!”

The man faltered in his steps, a look of confusion on his face, and had _no idea_ what to make of the alpha’s announcement. Clearly, he hadn't been anticipating this... When Castiel went right back to nuzzling Dean, the employee awkwardly turned on his heels and walked away.

Neither of them sat down right away, because they didn’t want to let go. The omega laughed when Cas’ hand dipped down to rest over his stomach, and he looked into his eyes with a gummy smile. That’s when he noticed that the alpha was just as affected as him, there was the happy glaze of tears in his eyes when he looked back at Dean.

“I-I don’t believe I’ve ever been this happy…” he admitted, and refused to remove his hand. “Dean, you’ve given me everything, you’ve-”

“Hey, you did half the work,” Dean tried to lighten the mood, or else he knew he was a second away from fucking bawling.

Never, in his entire goddamn life, had he ever cried out of happiness. He never thought it was even possible.

He _couldn’t_ let it get that far, or else he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop and - _ta-da_! Yet another scene made. Look at those odds. No one could ever tell him he gave it less than one-hundred percent.

Dean covered Cas’ hand with his own and took a moment to soak in the warmth. This was perfect, this was literally, absolutely perfect.

Well, as perfect as perfect could be, considering he was visiting his mate in rehab.

Cas grabbed the back of his chair with his freehand and scooted it close enough to Dean’s so they were touching. The omega took that as a cue to sit down, and then Cas shifted his grip from his mate’s midsection to his hand. He squeezed it, over and over again, not being able to calm his racing heart.

“I’m so glad you’re here, I’m so glad you’re pregnant, everything is astonishing,” Cas shook his head, like he couldn’t quite believe it. “I was honestly expecting Gabriel to walk through those doors, since I hadn’t heard from you.”

“He was almost gonna,” he confirmed, “Just found out, officially, yesterday. And figured since I was gonna see you today, I’d surprise you. Wanted you to get the full experience, ya know?” Dean brought Cas’ knuckles up to his mouth and kissed them, “Didn’t want to imagine your face getting the news over the phone. I wanted to see it, I wanted to scent it. Hope you’re not mad you weren’t the absolute first to know.”

“Although I may be jealous I couldn’t be there,” Cas admitted, “I rather like your delivery. Even though I could have prevented the attack-squad from looming if you’d told me, previously.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” The omega chuckled and looked over his shoulder.

Sure enough, Becky was watching them closely from the lobby door with her hands folded under her chin and sporting some obvious heart-eyes.

“Oh. It seems as though we have quite the audience,” Cas noted as he looked around the room.

And it was true.

It wasn’t _just_ Becky.

Damn near all the eyes of the patients and visitors alike were glued on them.

It wasn’t like anything that had occurred before. They were _excited_ for them. Maybe it was inspiring, a triumph, and those who were just beginning the program could look to them and realize, yeah, good things _do_ come out of it if you fight…

… which reminded Castiel.

“Linda suggested I write a memoir.”

“Huh? Like, a biography, or something?”

“ _Auto_ biography,” Cas teasingly corrected, “But, yes. I’m in the first stages, outlining mostly, and I-I think that’s why I’m so overwhelmed. Just reminiscing about the past and what I have now? It’s a miracle. And I honestly mean that.”

“Well, you sure got a lot to write about.” Dean leaned in and playfully nipped Cas’ ear, “You gonna go into all the wild sex we have? Give Fifty Shades a run for it's money?”

“Of course, that’s the best reason to get clean,” the alpha nodded in confirmation, catching Dean’s lips with his own. “Amazing sex with a mouthy omega.”

“And now pups with said mouthy omega,” Dean eagerly kissed him back. “Oh, what did you get yourself into?”

“I don’t know,” he paused thoughtfully. “But whatever it is, I’m thoroughly enjoying it.”

\--------------------

The news didn’t stop Dean from changing his schedule around for a minute. Even though certain scents were getting to him and he had to deal with that, there was a skip in his step (especially when he found out it was the food smells that kind of set him off, rather than the liquor). It didn’t alter his job whatsoever, which was really great. After all, one of them had to be saving and making the big bucks if they were having a friggen pup, right?

That was one good thing that happened when Cas was in rehab. Dean was working his ass off. He’d stored a really good chunk of cash away in the bank, and since Gabe was paying for his brother’s treatment, there really wasn’t anything to spend his money _on_. Besides his cheap little place and bills, he was free to save, and save he did.

He didn’t say anything when Gabriel upped his hourly wage, saying it was a ‘promotion’ for stepping in when the alpha had been at the hospital with his brother. He knew what it _really_ was about, and he also knew that arguing with Gabriel was more pointless than arguing with a brick wall. Hell, the wall would probably give in quicker than the fucking alpha. Hench, why he didn’t say anything. Besides, who knew what was going to happen once Cas was out of rehab.

He knew they’d move in together. He knew it’d be the two of them against the world. But who knew what Cas was going to do for work? He would obviously still have a job at the bar, he could work whatever shifts he wanted and Gabriel would give them to him freely, but if Cas went back to school, would he apply for loans? Could he even get scholarships for a doctorate? Dean had no fucking idea, since he barely got his GED, let alone bust out multiple degrees like his mate had.

But… the pup would probably change things.

A lot.

They’d have to come up with a _new_ game plan, figure out stay-at-home-dad schedules, but at least they were in a good situation with their boss as family. Not to mention the fact their boss was a flippant weirdo who didn’t give a shit about much… Plus, Charlie and Jo would gush, melt and probably call in sick to take over babysitting duties…

The more Dean thought about it, the more excited he got because, goddamn, even if they needed to rework some logistics, this was going to be awesome. So fucking awesome…

“Hot damn,” a voice whipped him out of his daydream. “Dean Winchester. All glowing and pre-baby-bump?”

“A-Amelia?” He finally noticed the woman seated at the bar, looking at him with excited eyes. “Shit, how did you even _know_?”

“Doctor, duh. We get bonus points for sharp noses, and I happen to have a special one,” she winked. “Could you mix me up a long island and then tell me a little story?”

“Sure thing,” he smiled nervously, because he wasn’t expecting to be called out by anyone.

Charlie was the only one he knew with a nose that sharp. But it made sense, doctors were known for getting the first inkling of diagnosis using scent rather than test results. Damn, Amelia had it going on.

He quickly dumped in the liquor, splashed the coke and grabbed a napkin to set the drink down in front of her. “I was talking to my friends and we were wondering how long it _would_ take for others to scent it?” Why not use her endless bank of knowledge, right?

“Not for another month or so,” she took a sip from the straw and gave his mixing skills an appreciative hum. “How far along are you?”

“Fresh out the damn gate. Which is why I’m pretty shocked you even knew,” he admitted. “Way to catch a dude off guard.”

“What can I say? Element of surprise is a talent of mine,” she looked around the room before saying, “Gabe said I should check the place out, and I gotta say, I like what I see. It reminds me of the bars I’d go to in medical school, after those days you asked yourself why you'd willingly go through the torture,” she laughed. “Do you like working here?”

“Yeah, for sure, never had a better job, actually,” admitting it really reminded him how lucky he was. “Even before Cas was my mate, Gabe was good to me.”

“Gabe really is a good guy,” she began to think out loud. “When Sam came into the ER and I met him for the first time, I really wanted to hate him, you know? It was childish of me, but when Sam and I dated I blamed our breakup over the fact he wasn’t over his asshole ex, who Sam told me was a shit boyfriend. But then seeing them together? Talking with him and seeing first hand what he’d do for Sam? God, it’s impossible _not_ to love him. He’s the kind of guy who forces you, even if it’s the last thing you want.”

“Tell me about it,” Dean snorted a laugh, “He’s a fuckin’ weirdo, but in a good way?”

“Why, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think someone was singing my praises!” Suddenly, the alpha ‘weirdo’ appeared. “Good to see ya, Ams! Is my bartender meeting your expectations?”

Dean jerked when Gabriel literally materialized from _nowhere_ and was patting his back. “Goddammit! You and Cas both need to wear a bell!”

“What can I say, ninja genetics run on mom's side of the fam,” he winked and leaned over the bar to address Amelia, “Can I get the lady anything to eat?”

“How about some hot wings?”

“Oo, I’ll give you hot-”

“Nope. Don’t like him one bit,” Dean sneered and bumped Gabe with his hip.

“Hey!” The alpha dramatically roared and brought his hand to Dean’s stomach. “Baby on board! Don’t fuck with the precious merchandise, we’ve got plans for that kiddo! Gonna be president someday, asshat.”

“Oh my god.” Dean rolled his eyes, “Just put in her order, already!”

“Fine, mama.” And with that, he scurried away.

“I don’t know if I can take nine months of this,” Dean mumbled in defeat to the doctor across from him.

“Nine months?” She echoed, raising an eyebrow. “You mean the rest of your life.”

“This was a terrible idea.”

“Hush, you know you don’t mean that,” her smile was huge when he took another drink. “And it was your fault to begin with, marrying into _that_ family.”

“Tell me about it. Didn’t think of a certain-” he pointed over his shoulder at the alpha, “shimmying piece of baggage.”

“I heard that!” The man in question shouted across the bar, turning a few heads along the way.

“He has no shame, does he?” The female omega commented lightly. “Anyway. Do you have an OBGYN picked out and an appointment made yet? Now that it’s official, you wanna get in and start making a schedule for the next nine months.”

“Actually,” Dean grabbed a cup and filled his own water. “When I was talking to my brother and Gabe, we were wondering if you could?”

“Really?” She looked interested and tilted her head to the side. “I mean, I would love to, if you don’t look down on the fact that I’m looking to get a little drunk tonight.”

“Duh,” Dean rolled his eyes. “Dude, you literally saved Sam’s life by figuring out what was wrong with him and you _care_. I can’t tell you how many fuckin’ doctors I’ve been to that are all about the in-and-out pay-day style of care, and don’t give a shit about their patients. I trust you, and it’d make all this a lot easier, you know? Plus,” he leaned forward like he was whispering a secret, “The fact that you’re down with getting plastered on your days off? Total bonus points, in my book.”

“Well, damn,” she lifted her long island towards Dean’s water, “Cheers to a beautiful doctor-patient relationship, then. Try not to shoot me as many dirty texts as Gabe. I swear, he‘s one message away from sending dick pics.”

\---------

Thank god, Dean had finally managed to overcome the nausea. He’d planned his days out accordingly to when he had the ‘episodes,’ and just in case, made sure the employee bathroom was spic and span. That was, on the off chance he needed to give it a little visit, even though he was working afternoon and night shifts. Gabriel was an asshole and had set up a little ‘first-aid-kit’ for him in there too. Which included mouthwash, wet wipes and a case of water bottles. Dean wasn’t sure if he was annoyed or thankful. He never _really_ knew how to react to his brother-in-law, if he were being honest.

He was also completely ignoring the fact that Gabe was leaving sticky notes _everywhere_ for him. And they weren’t the usual manila ones, either. They were fucking obnoxious neon colors, with Lisa-Frank-like mythical creatures on them - which made them impossible to ignore. Gabriel obviously thought this through.

Dean found one on the back-bar, stuck to the whiskey selection that read “ _Say no to fetal alcohol syndrome :O_ ”

The next one was stuck to the window where the waitress put in the food tickets - “ _Eat burgers well done ya fatty - no poisoning the lil one ;)_ ”

Then _another_ was stuck on the fucking Impala, he had caught sight of it night before, “ _Hands at 10 and 2. Drive defensively <3 _”

It was absolutely ridiculous. Not to mention, Charlie and Jo had gotten sticky notes of their own to add their comments underneath Gabe’s. He may as well be trending on twitter.

Jesus Christ!

He was about to go on early paternity leave to get away from these jackasses.

Dean wadded a brand new one up in his hands with a grunt, then heard a very familiar voice say his name from the bar.

Only… he was damn surprised he was hearing the drawl again.

The omega was slow to turn around, his eyebrows raised high on his forehead, when he questioned, “… Benny?”

“Hey there, brother.”

“What are you doing here?”

The alpha looked a bit sheepish before shrugging his shoulders, “Just wanted to talk to ya. It’s been a while. Can I get a beer?”

Dean was hesitant to move, he kept his eyes on the man, but reached to grab his favorite. It was strange... they’d been _best friends_  before their huge ‘club incident showdown,’ and he hadn’t even caught a whiff of Benny since. Dean cracked the beer open with the bottle opener and slid it across the bar.

“So, talk.”

His huge hand wrapped around the glass and he paused before he took a sip. “I wanted to apologize, I guess.”

“A little late for that.”

“I know you were goin’ through some shit, I asked around - namely to Jo, and she told me to fuck off while you got it all sorted out. But... I heard things were lookin’ up and I thought this was my chance. And, ‘m real sorry about everything. I mean it. I really do hope things’r goin' better for you?”

His scent was filled with remorse, and Dean knew every word he spoke was true. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t uncomfortable.

“Benny… you called me out as an omega in front of an entire club, in front of all my friends who thought I was an alpha. Not _only_ that, you told the world my mate was a junkie and goaded me into the screaming that he’d left me,” Dean’s lips were pursed together as he relived the memory. And it was a painful one. “It was one of the fuckin’ hardest times in my life, I’d hit rock bottom and you shoved me down into the gravel. You were supposed to be there for me, be one of my best friends, and… that fuckin’ killed me, dude. I was lucky things worked out with me and Cas, but back then? Jesus, I couldn’t sink any lower.”

“I know, Dean, an’ I woulda fixed things right away if I coulda.” He let out a wry chuckle, “But, no offense, yer omega friends? They’re terrifying. I had to hold my ground. Wait it out, ya know.”

“Yeah, I know,” his voice was bitter and he took a second to simply breath. “Thanks for your apology, or whatever.”

“’m not just sayin’ it to say it. I miss you. Miss the trouble we used to get into, all the good times we had-”

“Benny!” Dean snapped, “Those times are long gone, I’ve got a mate, he’ll be outta rehab in less than a month and-”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he was quick to interject. “God, I didn’t mean it like _that_ , so calm down. I meant hanging out. Jus’ spending nights talkin’ about nothing. You helped me through so many problems with Andrea, and I wish I coulda been there to help you with Castiel.” He grimaced around the name, “Even if I didn’t think he was a good fit ‘er anything, I still woulda been there for you. Still wanted to support you. If you were happy, that’d be good enough fer me.”

Again, Dean was struck by the honesty.

He didn’t know what to say.

Yeah, he missed Benny. Missed their friendship. He wondered what it would have been like if he’d had his support through all these hard times, god knows he needed it.

“All right.”

“All right?”

“All right. We can try this again,” Dean shrugged, and grabbed a rag to wipe down the bar. “I’m not saying Cas is gonna be keen on this. So you’ve gotta be respectful as fuck. He’s changed, Benny. He’s a different person, I love the hell out of him and if you give us any shit? Bam, it’s over.”

“Alright, deal,” a smile broke across his face. “Gotta say, you’re lookin’ good these days. I’m happy about that. That it’s all workin’ out for you. Never thought I’d see that alpha do right by you.”

“Well, he did,” the omega was quick to defend. “Sorry, this is… gonna take some getting used to.”

“I’ve got all the time in the world.”

\------------

Gabe knew it wasn’t a good idea to answer his phone while driving, but there were worse things in the world to do, right? Besides, he was curious about this unknown number calling him. The screen said it was an in-state call, so it was a personal cellphone rather than the rehab center or something of the sort. Obviously, curiosity always got the best of him.

He snatched up the phone with a cheery, “Hello?”

“Gabriel. I’ve got to say, I’m pleasantly surprised it only took three wrong numbers to find the new one.”

The alpha froze in his seat and thankfully kept the car in it’s lane, while he answered with a slow, “I’m surprised to be hearing from you.”

“Yes, never imagined I’d be saying this, but I need to cash in on that favor.”

“Favor? Since _when_ do I owe you a favor?”

“Since you let me rot in jail for nearly a decade, when I know you’ve gone out of your way to keep little Castiel out,” the voice bitterly snapped. “ _Anyways_. Turns out, felonies don’t read well on job applications and I’m out of options. I’ve got to play it safe, stay on the straight and narrow for a bit while I’m on probation.”

“You know I own a bar, right?”

“Of course. Why do you think I’m disgusted I have to stoop this low?”

“Love ya too.”

“Please,” there was sarcasm dripping from the tone. “Don’t get cute with me. So, when do I start?”

Gabriel turned the wheel to roll into the driveway and shifted the car into park. “You’re serious about this?”

“As a heart attack.”

He took a deep breath in and rubbed his temples, “Well. I guess it came at a good time. One of my bartenders is pregnant, so his hours are up in the air. And I _will_ need someone, full-time, once he’s on paternity leave.” Gabriel shook his head, unable to completely comprehend he was really doing this. “How does next week sound?”

“All right. Text me the times.”

“Can you please try to behave, Kali?”

The seductive voice practically purred, “Only as much as I have to.”


	32. Chapter 32

It was one afternoon on a dead Monday when Gabriel came scooting over to Dean with a strange expression on his face. The omega wasn’t even sure how to describe how his boss looked. It was like he had an action movie playing in his head while he was walking up to Dean, then all of a sudden it went... blank.

His face was completely dead, before he smirked and asked Dean, “So, how’d ya feel about training someone in an hour?”

“Train someone?” He repeated back slowly, “You’re hiring in a new bartender?”

“Just in case, ya know. Want someone who can cover your shift so there’s less stress on you, and then she’s all ready to go when you’re out with my nephew. So you into it?”

“You don’t know it’s a boy,” Dean rolled his eyes, “And lemme guess, adding to the saucy omega family? Tell me about her. I guess, if it’s slow today I can show her around but she’s gotta step back so I can do my job if we get any kind of a rush.”

“Sure, sure, whatever,” he looked like he was trying to get this entire situation over and done with. “Sounds good to me. I’ll introduce you when she’s here.”

“You okay there, Gabe?” Dean teased slowly, with almost a dash of hesitation. “You’re acting sketchy.”

“I’ve got some paperwork to do.” He completely blew off Dean’s question and whipped around to stomp off to the office.

The omega stared after him in confusion, because what had Gabriel acting like this?

Well, he supposed he’d find out soon enough.

\-------------

Castiel was sitting in his room surrounded by papers, two new notebooks and random notes. He was inspired and his hand just wouldn’t keep up with his waterfall of thoughts. He was skipping around, not bothering to even form a semblance of a timeline for his memoir, he was too happy. Cas could only write about the here and now, as well as every memory he could come up with when his mind flashed to Dean.

Hench, the scattered papers.

Things were coming to him in rushes of memory, he’d grab a piece of paper just in time to describe all his feelings, the situation, the scents and the time, only to be overwhelmed with the next and toss that sheet aside.

This had been happening all afternoon, he was caught up in the whirlwind of energy, knowing he had a pup on the way. He was going to be a dad. He and Dean were-

This joy inside him?

He wanted to share it with the world.

This was his shining light, this was the reason for fighting, this _was_ the golden lining.

He just needed to capture it _just_ right, in all it's brilliance, to give the people who read his book the hope that it was out there for _them_ , as well.

It was so hard to put a feeling into words, so he played with the scenes instead.

He tried to break every such time down to bare bones, looking for the clue, that one singular factor that he could relay.

It wasn’t enough to say love. Everyone could say love. It was over-used, over-saturated and romanticized by society - even though that was what Dean and he had, it wasn’t what the addicts wanted to hear.

So here he sat.

Digging through his own head, riffling through his life to find that elusive ‘thing.’

Even though all he could think about was the fact they were going to be dads… The smile he wore proudly never dulled.

\---------------

“She should be here anytime,” Gabriel’s eyes kept scanning the bar.

Dean couldn’t help but notice he was uneasy. He was on edge, and that wasn’t like him at all. So the omega kept wiping down the bar and glancing up to the alpha every now and then. More than forty-five minutes had passed since the new hire’s ‘arrival time’ had been set, and Gabriel was growing more fidgety by the second. Dean wished he could jam a shot down his throat and tell him to chill the fuck out. It was kind of hilarious, seeing Gabriel like this. If not a little worrisome in and of its self.

Finally, right before the hour mark, he heard Gabe mumble under his breath, “All right. Showtime.”

The omega looked up and couldn’t believe his eyes.

A woman with flowing black hair and deep olive skin was crossing the floor with the clicking of heels. Which would have been all right. Except for the fact that she looked as if she was strutting down a runway and her heels were at least seven inches. Her hips were swinging and emphasized by a skintight red dress, cleavage out in all it's glory and a black leather jacket completing the package. Dean had to admit this chick was drop-dead gorgeous, her lips a crimson red, eyelashes for days and a devilish smirk appeared when she saw Gabriel.

Once Dean caught her scent he realized… she was an alpha?

_This_ was the new hire?!

He watched the moment unfold.

Gabriel dropped his anxious demeanor immediately, and was all confidence and sass. He was _more_ confident and boisterous than usual. Which was saying something. The alpha walked boldly to greet the other alpha, their heights the exact same from her boost in the heels and she looked at him like she wanted to eat him. It would have been alarming, expect for the fact that Gabriel gave it back as good as he was given. He matched her flawlessly, it looked like they were in some kind of dance, a power struggle, and it was then Dean knew… this was an _acquaintance_ of Gabe’s.

This wasn’t a hire for _Dean’s_ sake.

This was a similar situation to what Cas' employment had been about.

For some reason, this chick needed a job, and Gabe couldn’t refuse.

Although, what was strange is it didn’t look (on the surface) like there was anything wrong with her.

Cas had been a blatant charity case from the moment he literally stumbled in. This woman looked (and smelled) as though she could talk her way into (and out of) anything, so why the hell was she here? The wheels were turning in Dean’s head, as the chick looped her arm through Gabriel’s and he lead them in Dean’s direction.

The way Gabriel addressed him was strange. He was wearing some sort of mask when he announced, “Dean, this is Kali. Kali, my preggo brother-in-law, Dean. He’ll be showing you the ropes. You guys have fun, all right?”

“Hey Kali, nice to meet you,” the omega extended his hand politely, which she shook with a bruising force.

“Very nice to meet you, Dean. I’m afraid I have little experience in bartending, you’ll be gentle with me, right?” She winked, but her tone didn’t match her words. She was haughty - there was nothing unsure or hesitant about her.

“I’ll get your paperwork all set up,” Gabriel nodded to her. “I’ll leave you in Dean’s capable hands.”

“I can’t wait,” she purred to Gabe, and Dean wasn’t sure which of them that innuendo was aimed towards.

However, when Gabriel left the scene, Dean snapped back with the program and turned to the woman.

“Welcome aboard!”

\---------------

It turned out, Kali was a good student. There were moments Dean would catch her rolling her eyes, but (he wasn’t going to lie) it was during the exact same parts he would have too, in his own previous training days. What he was impressed with, however, was the fact that she could function so well in her getup. It was like she fell out of the womb wearing a cocktail dress and stripper heels. So, color Dean impressed.

“Okay, when I started working here, I got a little cheat-sheet on how to make all the drinks. You think you know everything, right? But then you get some weird-ass customers who order drinks ya think they’re pulling out of their ass, but they’re not,” Dean dug through a drawer underneath the finance station and pulled it out.

It was covered in patches of miscellaneous colors (spilled beverages) and tearing at the edges, but this was just who they were. Thankfully, Kali was understanding that by now, and didn’t make a quip about how they were savages. He handed it over and she nodded while reading.

“I believe I have some weird-ass friends, in that case,” she stated with a smirk. “These are all quite familiar.”

“Good deal, you’re a step ahead of the rest, then,” he patted her on the back, and then froze when realized that may have crossed a line.

She seemed too good for any general affection (if you would call it that), Dean had basically pegged her as a cold-hearted bitch (not in a bad way, just as an observation) but she didn’t seem to mind. Thank god. Dean was pretty sure she could kick his ass. Or puncture a lung with her acrylic nails or a well-aimed shoe.

He jeered his thumb in the direction of a patron who simply needed a refill on his beer and asked, “You wanna take this one?”

“Of course,” she swung her hips as she crossed the distance and did exactly what Dean taught her.

She also added in a sultry stare and a little bend at her waist to show off her tits. Which resulted in a huge fucking tip, but Dean didn’t blame her. Hell, if he had boobs, he'd probably be doing the same thing. Scratch that, he would most _definitely_ be doing the same thing. He didn’t fault her at all.

When he came back, she leaned against the bar and asked Dean, “How’d I do, boss?”

“Gold star, girl.”

“Perfect.”

There was a slight pause in the conversation, before Dean just decided to go for it.

“So it looked like you knew Gabe from before, huh?”

She tilted her head, “I’m surprised he hasn’t mentioned me. That’s interesting.”

“Interesting, huh? You gonna fill me in on that?” Dean tried to prompt, because the way she said it was… weird.

“Yes, I’ve know Gabriel for a long time. We go way back,” there was a grin on her face - but it was a grin that Dean decidedly didn’t care for. “If he didn’t mention me, maybe there’s a reason. You understand that, right, Dean?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” he cleared his throat. “This is a 'you should ask _him_ ' situation, I’m guessing?”

“Mmhm.” The fake-pleasant expression never left her face. “There’s more history than I could tell you in a shift. You’d have to schedule a time with him for _that_ story.”

“Huh. Intense, yeah?” He teased, “Can’t even give me a spoiler or two?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” She answered right back. “There’s another man at the bar. Can I go earn an additional gold star?”

“Knock yourself out,” he smiled as he watched her rinse and repeat.

Still, Dean was at odds with himself. He hadn’t decided whether or not he liked Kali yet. She was smart, had a quick wit, followed directions like a pro and hadn’t given him any real shit. She was polite enough, had that fire inside her all Gabriel’s employees brought to the table, and was going to make some mad cash working here. But… he could see her getting in trouble. With the girls, mostly. And what the fuck was up with the mystery shrouding her and Gabriel’s past? He’d need to talk to the alpha soon, because a great big _something_ was there.

He’d need a couple more shifts to get a handle on the woman.

But as of right now?

No red flags were all he could ask for.

\---------------

“What. The. Flying. Fuck.” Jo hissed when she ripped around the corner to the back room and saw Charlie munching on a bag of chips. “Have you seen this bitch?!”

“Say wha-?” The other omega was taken off guard and left blinking with her hand stuck in the bag of salt and vinegar snacks. “Wait. You’re talking about Kali, huh?”

“Who the hell wears red stilettos behind a bar?! Her tits are obviously as fake as those lip injections and she looks like she’s going to work a corner after her shift!” The blonde crashed to the open seat on the couch next to her girlfriend, looking thoroughly frustrated. “Doesn’t she know this is a dive bar? No matter how popular and awesome we are, we’re not a fuckin’ dance club!”

“I thought her dress was cute,” Charlie defended weakly, “I know she’s a little done up… but she seems nice, right? Did she get bitchy with you, or something?”

Jo’s eyes widened with an incredulous expression. “You _like_ her? I mean, no, she hasn’t been, like, mean or anything. Well, _outright_. But she looks at us like we’re trash. Why the hell is she working here if she’s such a badass diva, anyway?”

“Maybe she just needs time to adjust?” Charlie was used to her girlfriend’s powerful stance and opinions, but she was honestly surprised she felt so strongly about this woman after just meeting her. “What’s your deal, anyway?”

She took a deep breath and held it. “I can’t put my finger on it. I’ve just got a bad feeling. I don’t want her giving Dean shit and stressing him out, he doesn’t need that. She seems like she’s drama and even if it hasn’t reared it's head yet… it _will_. I just know it will.”

“Is it because she’s an alpha?”

“No!” She snapped. “It has nothing to do with it, you know me better than that, Char,” Jo was quick to lean in and snatch a few chips from the bag Charlie was eating. “It doesn’t make sense that Gabe hired her. Not his usual type, right? You’d think he’d find a replacement for Dean that _fits_ with the team. She doesn’t.”

“Give her a chance, babe,” Charlie reached out and slung her arm around the blonde. She pulled her in for a quick kiss. “You know if we don’t like her, Gabe will listen to us and do something about it. Nothing to worry about.”

“You just like her because she’s hot.“ Jo hummed against Charlie’s lips and nodded slowly, “Yeah. All right. Thanks for being the voice of reason.”

“It’s what I do best.”

“You taste like onions.”

“Yep. Why do you think I’m eating these weirdo chips? Trying to overpower it.”

“It has nothing to do with the fact that they’re my favorite?”

“That too. Didn’t want to make your head swell though.”

“Already did. God, I love you.”

\--------------

Sam had finally gone back to work, which was a combination of good and bad. It did wonders for his attitude, he finally felt less helpless - like he was making progress and recovered. The bad thing was… he wasn’t one hundred percent, _quite_ yet. Getting back into the routine was tough on him - even though he could pull on his game face at the office, he was more than exhausted when he came back from work.

He’d dropped his shitty attitude, the news of Dean’s pregnancy being a burst of fresh air that left him excited, but that didn’t do much to cure the fatigue. Gabriel always made sure to have dinner waiting for him if he was working a late shift at the bar, and on the occasions they were home at the same time, he enjoyed pampering him.

Sam didn’t mind in the least. He enjoyed the back massages and the random blowjobs before bed. His mate was amazing, he proved it in times like this, and he was looking forward to the day his body had adjusted to his schedule and he could repay the favors. He was getting close - there was a light at the end of the tunnel, but on one such night he had to work overtime - he felt the exhaustion hit him anew.

He was digging into a meal Gabe had cooked, sipping a beer he knew would knock him out for an early bedtime and trying to keep his eyes open. His mate kissed him on the forehead before taking a seat across from him.

“Rough day, huh?” He tried to make for some light conversation.

Sam grunted as a respond, but then finished with, “We’ve got a huge case and I’m one of the only people they trust with it. I’ve got some people helping me, but, like I said, it’s pretty much all on me.”

“I’m sorry, babe.” His words were sincere as he shoveled in his food. “So I hired someone to take over for Dean when he pops out the pup.”

“That’s good.” Sam nodded, “He told me the morning sickness has been kicking his ass lately, huh.”

“Yeah, it is.” The alpha confirmed and scooped up another bit of the food before adding, “She’s an old friend of mine. I know she’ll be dependable, ‘cause it’s the only job she can get right now,” he looked up to meet Sam’s eyes, but his mate was still focused on his dinner. “Just wanted to throw out there that she’s an ex, it was almost ten years ago so there’s that.”

“All right,” the man finished his plate and took a chug of his beer. “I think I’m going to bed, I can’t even keep my eyes open.”

Gabriel pursed his lips together and nodded. “Sounds good. I’ll clean up and hang out. Get some sleep, I’ll see you in the morning.”

Sam stood up slowly and offered him a small smile before turning around and walking straight to their bedroom.

The alpha rubbed his forehead and slouched in his chair. He felt good to get that out in the open, and relieved Sam didn’t ask any questions, but he hoped it didn’t come around to bite him in the ass. After all, Gabe never interrogated him about Amelia, but he also _knew_ the story about Amelia. Sam had no idea who Kali was, and their past wasn’t exactly tame. Still… if he had any doubts, Gabriel would answer them honestly, but he was glad he didn’t have to _yet_.

He wanted to go curl up in bed with his mate, but there was no way he was going to sleep anytime soon. Even though Sam had gotten home late, Gabriel was used to keeping bar hours and ten was nowhere near time. He grabbed the plates and silverware on the table to bring to the kitchen.

Why did he feel a rush of stress baking coming on?

\-----------

Dean couldn’t ask for more during his visits with Cas. Apparently, the center was doped up on their happy mate pheromones and didn’t care how much they cuddled or anything like that. And Dean was excited. He was so fucking excited because after this, there was just one more visit. Then the next week?

Cas was done.

Thank god, it was almost over, _all of it_.

Fourteen more days.

That was it.

It was so close, it felt unreal.

They were sitting together, holding hand and smiling like idiots. It was only after a few minutes that Cas tilted his head curiously and asked, “There’s… a scent on you? It’s somehow familiar. But I can’t recognize it.”

“Huh?” Dean was caught off guard, and had no idea what he was talking about.

“It’s a person. It’s old and-” Castiel leaned forward and tried to scent Dean’s clothes which was kind of funny and awkward at the same time.

“Oh!” Realization dawned on the omega. “Do you know some chick named Kali? Gabriel just hired her in to help me out and take over when I’m on leave. I know she knows Gabe, do you guys know each other too?”

Cas jerked back and looked confused.

Really, really, really confused.

His words were hesitant as he asked, “She’s out?”

“Out?” Dean repeated. “What do you mean by _out_? Of the closet? Out and about? Ya gotta be a little more clear here, babe.”

“Out of prison.” His words were carefully selected.

“Woah!” Dean jolted back himself at the announcement. “She was in prison!? That makes sense why she’s working at the bar. Gabe just loves his charity cases,” Dean grumbled under his breath, then quickly added, “I mean, sorry Cas, you know what I mean, I didn’t-”

“I understand,” he laughed instead of looking offended. “I’m shocked she wanted anything to do with Gabriel. I assumed, incarcerated or not, they’d never meet again.”

“Okay, dude, hold up. I’ve had enough of the foreboding 'to be continued' shit. Someone needs to give me some answers!” Dean was getting impatient. “I haven’t had a chance to ask Gabe, and Kali won’t tell me jack. I need to know, so... please?”

“Yes, you do,” Cas nodded his agreement.

Dean couldn’t believe it was that easy. After stewing about it and being frustrated, at least his mate gave a shit about giving him the truth. Since Kali was cryptic as fuck and Gabriel was never even around long enough to be corned.

“Okay, so talk.”

“This stays on the ’down low,’” he leaned in slightly, after glancing around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. “You know that my brother hasn’t always been on the straight and narrow, correct?”

“Yeah, obviously. He’s got a bag of tricks up his sleeve a mile long. Musta gotten ’em somewhere.”

“It was before he met Sam, before you knew him, back when I was in college. He was young and rebellious, to say the least. While I was self-destructive, Gabe was simply…” Cas bit his lip. “Well, destructive. When he met Kali, they were obsessed with each other, _they_ thought it was love but me, and the rest of the world, thought it was madness. They fueled each other’s fire. They were unstoppable and both had… how should I put it - next to no moral code. They got in a lot of trouble. They ripped people off, they made obscene amounts of money doing I don’t know what, and left a path of chaos behind them. They were like a modern day Bonnie and Clyde. Gabriel wasn’t even going by Gabriel back then, he was going by Loki.”

“Hold the fucking phone!” Dean hissed and slammed his hand down on the table. “I remember that shit in the news! He started off like a Robin Hood, stealing from the bad guys but then there was that huge accident and that fire? But her name was Mahakali. Oh, _shit_.”

“Yes,” the alpha nodded carefully. “The only thing they could pin to them was arson. But Gabriel had escaped, and she wasn’t so lucky. She’s been in prison for nearly ten years.”

“Well,” the omega’s throat was dry. “She sure as hell’s out now. And I just trained her. Are we fucked? Is she going to get revenge? What’s going on, Cas?”

“Oh no, no, Dean,” he grabbed his mate’s hand. “Kali’s not like that. She genuinely loved Gabriel and took the fall for him. Of course, she’s bitter. But if she was upset, she’d get as far away from him as possible. She _wouldn’t_ be working there. If anything, this is a good scenario. I really liked Kali. It’s a conundrum, because Gabriel and Kali are both wonderful people as individuals… but when they’re together? Something...  _happens_. I’ve never been more grateful for my brother to have found Sam, because if Gabriel was unmated and Kali came back? We’d probably lose him again.”

“Fuck. I can’t even wrap my head around this,” Dean ran a hand through his hair and tried to shake off the stress from his shoulders. “My boss is Loki, and I’m currently training Mahakali? This is a fucking joke. I’m surrounded by dangerous fugitives, and what’s _worse_ is I _like_ them. It make sense why Gabe has all his connections and wouldn’t hesitate to rip Ruby to shreds, he’s probably done it before…”

Cas could only nod and confirm, “On the bright side… you’re extremely safe? Ex-cons and fugitives are more dangerous and protective than bodyguards and law enforcement.”

“Did this just turn into a crime drama? I feel like it turned into a crime drama.”

“No,” the alpha leaned forward and kissed Dean on the nose. “It’s a sitcom. 'Reformed Criminals and a Pup.'”

“Hah,” Dean blurted out. “I’d watch that shit, for sure. Should we call a camera crew? We’d be way more badass than the Kardashians.” He continued to laugh, and then asked with a more somber tone, “Really, though. Should… I be worried about this at all?”

“You shouldn’t,” was Castiel’s resolute answer. “All I hope is that Gabriel has told Sam. Other than that, everything should be all right. Kali’s a fine woman, as long as you don’t pick a fight with her - I feel like that should be a _given_ though. With her history.”

“Fuck no, I ain’t fighting that chick! Before I even knew she was a felon, I was _well_ aware she could kick my ass!” The omega huffed back and stared at Cas with that ’no fucking shit’ look. “I don’t have a death wish, thank you very much. ’Sides, I haven’t waited all this time for you to get out to get myself killed at the finish line.”

Castiel smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Dean when he noticed the rest of the visitors were beginning to depart. “Only one more visit and fourteen days.”

“God, yes. I love you.”

The alpha scooped Dean into his arms and made the last kiss count, before whispering, “I love you too,” against his mate’s lips.

They said their goodbyes and when Dean walked out and to the Impala, his head was churning from the news. If he’d asked Gabriel, would he have said as much as Cas? Would he have left things out? God, did _Sam_ know? It needed to happen, if it hadn‘t yet, because that whole sticky truth thing was a black hole the two always managed to dive in, headfirst.

Fuck. Now Dean was a little afraid of his apprentice.

This was something new.

\--------------

Gabriel was in his office, writing the week’s paychecks to his employees. He was sifting through the log sheets, quickly running the numbers because he wanted to get out of there. The bar had long since been closed, and now that he and Sam were on good (fucking _great_ ) terms again? He had a sexy mate waiting at home for him. He had a plan to dive into bed and wake him up with his mouth…

It wasn’t until he was filling out the last check, that he heard the door open.

“Didn’t know anyone was still here,” he grumbled, because he’d recognize that scent from a mile away.

“I took my time cleaning up,” Kali stated as a way of explanation. “Haven’t really had a chance to talk to you since I’ve been back.”

“Yeah, busy, boss shit.” Even though Gabriel was finished with the check, he flipped through more paperwork to make it look like he was still occupied. “Anything I can help you with?”

“It’s a nice place you’ve got here,” she mused, and he could scent her ( _and_ hear her) stepping closer. “I like your staff. They’re _our_ kind of people. It shouldn’t surprise me, though. You always did have a _type_.”

Gabriel had never cursed the fact that he had a rolling chair until this moment. He loved to twirl around on it, kick off the walls and slam into his employees to see their pissed off faces, but today was a different story.

Kali was all strength when she grabbed the cushioned back, jerked the chair away from the desk and straddled his lap. Her skin-tight dress rode up on her thighs to reveal the slightest flash of lace panties as she ran her hands through Gabriel’s hair.

He had frozen at the sudden attack, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t glaring and demanding, “What the hell are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” She whispered and squeezed him between her shapely thighs. “I missed you.”

“Kali. Get off of me,” his voice was a low hiss. “I’m mated. You know that. You’re being a bitch.”

The alpha tilted her head to the side with a mischievous smirk and trailed a fingertips over the scarred bite while she mused, “That should be _my_ mark. We were good, Gabriel. You can’t deny that.” Her nails raked along the fabric of his shirt as they continued their trek downward. “You know if I hadn’t gotten caught you would’ve been mine.”

“I’m _not_ , I never will be,” his growl grew in intensity. “There’s a reason we’re not together, not just because you got ’caught.’ We were _never_ good, we were fucking young and insane, we were-”

Kali didn’t wait for him to finish, she lunged forward and crashed her lips against his. The man’s hands immediately went for her shoulder to shove her off, not caring if she tumbled her ass to the ground and knocked her goddamn head.

“What the fuck-” a new voice gasped from behind them.

Gabriel had been so overwhelmed with Kali’s scent he didn’t even catch the hint of Jo’s.

But she was here, standing outside the door, motionless because of shock.

Kali jerked back to look over her shoulder at the same time that the man finally caught a whiff of the omega’s rage.

“Gabriel… you fucking asshole, what the hell do you think you’re doing!”

“I’m not doing anything!”

This time he did _shove_ Kali, but she had anticipated it and rolled off him with grace, quickly pulling her skirt down and looking smug.

Jo’s jaw was slack as she looked between the two of them and shouted, “Glad I forgot my fuckin’ jacket so I could catch what was really going on! Is _this_ why you hired her?! You’re cheating on Sam, you piece of-” she was turning red with fury as Gabriel stood up and started moving towards her. “No! You get away from me!”

The blonde turned her back with one last incredulous expression and ran.

The alpha gave one furious look to Kali, who casually shrugged her shoulders, and he took off running after Jo.


	33. Chapter 33

“Jo! Jo, wait!” Gabriel shouted as he whipped through the back exit and through the alleyway but, fuck, the omega was _fast_. “Get back here!”

The only reason she slowed her sprint was because Gabe used his alpha voice, and she spat at him, “That’s not fair!” Then he was finally able to catch up with her.

They stared each other down in the dark alley, the blonde had angry tears in her eyes as she clenched her fists and waited.

“I’m serious when I said that wasn’t what it looked like,” he tried to explain and approached her cautiously. He knew (all too well) _this_ was the type of situation where Jo wouldn’t hesitate to punch him in the face. She had a hell of a right hook. “It was Kali fuckin’ cornering me and I was pushing her off-”

“You were kissing her!” The omega’s voice broke in a way that hurt both of them. The was conviction and disbelief wrapped in her incredulous shouts, “How could you do this to Sam?! I never thought you’d be that guy, but you are, you’re a fuckin’ scumbag and I can’t work for someone like that! Gabriel, I quit!”

“No. No, you don’t.”

“You can’t stop me!”

“You really think it'll be that easy?  You know I won't let you do that, Jo. Take a deep breath in and shut the fuck up for a second.”

“ _You’re_ really ordering _me_ to-”

“Kali and I have a history, yeah. And she thought she’d be able to seduce me or some shit but I told her no. That was her last ditch effort or something. Like I said, apparently you're at the queen of bad timing, so kudos on that, by the way. _You know me_. You know I would _never_ do that to Sam, he’s my mate. And what's more, is I'm obsessed, in love and would do anything for the kid." He scoffed wryly about the things he'd already done for him, stewing in his frustration for this entire goddamn situation. "Kali’s just a psycho and hasn’t had the chance to meet him yet. She doesn’t _understand_ how serious it is, that’s just the type of person she is-”

“Say I believe you,” she crossed her arms and glared, “In _what_ fucking _world_ would you hire someone like her?”

“’Cause I owe her, Jo,” he was exasperated and began tugging at his own hair. “She took the fall _for me._  She went to prison _for me_ before I had my fuckin’ resources to use to get her out, all right?! It’s because of _me_  she got fucked over. I didn’t take care of her like I should’ve when we were together, and... we left things all kinds of unfinished. Not like I could visit her and talk things out - being a fuckin' fugitive myself. What's worse? I _forgot_ about her, when I could have busted her out down the road, I _forgot_. I feel like a piece of shit. I know I  _should_ have laid down the law right away. I was getting to it, but she got the jump on me. I didn’t know this was gonna happen, she-”

Jo stared at him. Like, _really_ stared at him. His body language was all kinds of petrified. He was falling apart in front of her - she’s never witnessed the alpha even begin to spiral before - but this was it. His scent said he was telling the truth. It also blasted a broadcast of negativity that she was starting to choke on and she felt bad for him... While it didn’t quell her hatred of the woman, she knew at least Gabriel was being honest. Still, she didn’t know what to do with the information.

“You gotta fix this.” Her words were clipped as she adjusted the strap of her purse on her shoulder. “This is going to get you in a shit-ton of trouble. She’s acting Ruby-crazy, who knows what she’s going to-”

“Don’t you _dare_ compare her to Ruby,” he hissed, anger fueling his words before he could stop himself. “Kali’s a good woman. She’s just confused. I need to talk with her, I will fix things but they gotta be on my terms.”

She clenched her jaw and bit her tongue. She had a million things to say in that moment - a million nasty, bitchy things to say, but she took the high road. “ _Never_ schedule me when she’s working. If you don't have the balls to get rid of her, I don't want to see her face. I fucking hate her, and nothing you can do will convince me otherwise.”

He let out a sigh of relief and defeat at the same time. “I can’t promise that on our busy nights or when Dean goes on leave, but I’ll try, all right? I can promise to tell her to leave you alone. And she will.”

Jo turned on her heels and started walking away, mumbling, "I can't believe this shit..."

Before she was completely out of view, Gabriel shouted after her one last time, “Please don’t tell Sam.”

She shot him the middle finger over her shoulder.

He had no idea how to take that.

\-------------

When Gabriel finally calmed himself down enough to walk back into the bar (he didn’t want to speak to Kali right away, but he needed to close up) he found the woman lounging on the arm of the couch. Her legs were primly crossed, but she was leaning over and showing an obscene amount of cleavage. Almost instantly, he felt not just pissed off, but _livid_ all over again. While the scent would make a omega or a beta cower, it did nothing to deter the alpha. In fact, she looked _amused_.

“Sorry if you wanted to keep us private, Gabe.”

“There is no _us_.”

“Really?” She didn’t look convinced as she got to her feet and circled around him.

In that moment, Gabriel knew there was only _one thing_ Kali was going to respond to.

He grabbed her shoulder, swung her around and shoved her (with no remorse) against the wall. His grip was hard enough to leave bruises as his eyes turned sharp.

“Never fucking try that again. There’s no three strikes and you’re out about this. You fuckin’ get cozy with me, you’re back on the street. Hooking won't be a nice look on you, let me tell ya. I’m doing you a _favor_ right now, don’t fuck it up. I'll already have a mob of furious employees gunning for your head after what you pulled tonight,” he felt like she was _finally_ listening. “We’re _never_ going to be together. I’m not interested in you. I’ve got a mate who I love the fuck out of and if you try _anything_ I will make your life a living hell. I dare you to say I‘m bluffing.”

He pushed off her, finally giving the woman a chance to breath and finished with the challenge of, “Any questions?”

She huffed and rubbed the sore spots where Gabriel had grabbed her, “Not one, boss,” her tone was patronizing and dripping disdain. “Hope you’re enjoying your dull, boring white picket-fence dream.”

“I am, now get the fuck out. I’ve gotta close up.”

They eyed each other with scrutiny. Neither was about to let their guard down as they went about collecting their belongings. That was the thing about _true_ alphas. It was all about the power struggle and a dire priority to hide their weakness. These were the instances when the animal took over for self-preservation and survival. This was a prime example of the reasons Kali and Gabriel had been so volatile. It was their strength as well as their lack of ‘domestication.’ They were on the defensive, waiting for a strike because tension was a heavy fog. Finally, Kali had her things and strutted out the door.

Gabriel eventually breathed a sigh of relief as he finished everything up. Except, instead of going home right away, he flicked the lights off and sat in the dark for a while. How had things gone to shit so fast? And what was he supposed to do?

\----------

Dean was actually surprised he did it.

His previous meeting with Benny left him a little nostalgic, yeah, but it reminded him he didn’t have any real, honest-to-goodness _friends_. Hell, he may not have _any_. All the friends he had were so close, he considered them family. Which, while that was a good thing, casually hanging out with people was something he kind of forgot how to do. That was the reason he sent a text to Benny.

The alpha had responded right away, and they decided they were going to meet at a restaurant once Dean’s shift was over and done with.

He didn’t mention it to anyone, because he knew people were judge-y. Plus, things at the bar had been… weird. Dean would catch Gabriel acting on edge, but once he realized he was caught in the act, the alpha would slip back into his facade. Then, promptly throw some kind of cheeky remark in Dean’s direction. Jo _had_ to be PMS-ing or _something_. Maybe she was due for her heat soon? He never knew the girl’s cycles - mostly because they were on suppressants because of work _and_ because they weren’t mated.

That was the usual status quo.

While it wasn’t good to stay on suppressants full-time, most omegas only allowed themselves one or two heats a year. It was a defensive mechanism - to prevent any unwanted mating while in the heat-drunk haze. Plus, they were just a huge pain in the ass. Once you were mated? Unless there were extenuating circumstances, you never really had to worry about suppressants again - you had a mate to take care of you. Wham-bam, a pain in the ass, transforms into a wild sex party.

Dean snorted at the thoughts going through his head.

He also paused because… now that he thought about it, wasn’t Gabriel past due?

Was it weird he was worried about that?

That didn’t make a lick of sense… it was something he felt compelled to investigate.

Moral of the story, the bar was _stressful_.

Kali and Charlie were the only women who were acting normal and they were a breath of fresh air to work with. Charlie was Charlie, his little sister who’s sharp nose was always trained on him - one step ahead of him. She tried not to hover, but kind of did. She always inquired if he was having any problems with the morning sickness or feeling crappy. And Kali? The more Dean got to know her, the more he liked her. In a way, she reminded him of Meg, only he didn’t have any bad history with her.

After learning the entire story from Cas, and heading back to work the next day... he’d been scared shitless of her. How could he not, after the information he was given? As soon as she cracked an off-color joke, he had to remember she was just another person. Another ex-con, crazy-alpha-in-high-heels person. But, he liked variety, so that was okay, right?

He grabbed his coat, said goodbye to everyone before heading out.

Their designated meet-up joint was within walking distance, so he didn’t have to worry about driving. But... he hadn’t gotten out much lately - which was unfortunate. If he'd taken the time to look at the weather, he would have worn a thicker coat. He had to pick up his speed to get his blood pumping as he neared the place, and thanked god when the heat of the restaurant welcomed him with open arms.

When he surveyed the scene, he found Benny was in a back booth, flagging him over.

The omega was shaking off the last bit of chill when he sat down and grumbled, “ _Jesus_ _Christ,_  it’s cold out there!”

“Where have _you_ been, brother? Ain't exactly bikini season anymore,” Benny teased and gestured to the drink in front of him, “I already ordered ya a beer.”

“Oh-” Dean looked down to the drink and became slightly embarrassed in the blink of an eye, “Uh, actually, I can’t drink.”

He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, “Wow, I’ve been gone for a lotta stuff, huh? Yer a whole new Dean.”

“Actually, that’s a new thing,” Dean chuckled, “It’s not by choice. Well, uh, I mean, it _is_ , but-”

“Dean, you don’t have to explain anythin’ to me if it’s private,” Benny stated kindly and reached out to take the beer away. “’m not here to interrogate ya.”

“I’m pregnant-” the omega finally said, looking directly into Benny’s eyes, “So, uh, yeah.”

“Woah-” the alpha took a deep breath, looking at Dean with a grin tugging the corners of his mouth. “That’s great, brother!”

“You’re not gonna ask if it was an accident?” He leaned forward and challenged him (with good humor) right back.

“Nah, you’re all grown up ‘n mated now, no way it’d be an accident,” he let out a hearty belly laugh, “That’s where that glow’s comin’ from, eh?”

“I’m _not_ glowing,” Dean defended quickly.

“Glowin’ like a goddamn fairy,” Benny teased again. “Not fairy, like gay joke, fairy like Tinker Bell.”

“Did you just call me Tinker Bell?!” The omega’s jaw dropped, “Dude! Who the fuck does that?!”

“’S what I call Andrea when she’s glowin’,” he explained slowly, his smile never dulling for a second.

“Shit, is she-?”

“Yeah, she is.”

“Hot damn, that’s awesome!” Dean couldn't control the full-fledged grin on his face, either, “Our kids’ll have play dates and all that shit. It’s gonna be great!”

“ _Your_  pup's gonna play dirty on the playground, I can see it now,” Benny pointed a finger quickly, “No pushin’ mine off the monkey bars, they’ll getcha back even harder.”

“Hah! Oh god, we’re getting old, Benny,” the omega shook his head with fondness. “I’m glad we’re back.”

“Me too, brother.”

\-----------

Gabriel’s head was a fucking mess when he went home and knew he was going to be faced with Sam. After the mess the night Kali cornered him, it was too late to speak with his mate. So instead, all he managed to do was take a hot shower, to get her scent off him, and crawl into bed. Sam was gone the next morning before he even woke up.

But tonight?

Tonight was a different story.

He’d worked the afternoon shift, and got out just before dinner.

Gabriel knew Sam would be home, hopefully lazing around and watching TV rather than glued to his laptop. The kid needed a break, he was finally getting less grouchy (Gabriel was too) but now this whole freakin’ Kali situation was something that knocked him upside the head. He knew he had to say something… but what?

Hey babe, my ex tried to bone me the other night, but it’s all good, I told her hands off and she’s still working for me?

That would never go over well.

Even though that was the long and the short of it… there was so much more to it than that. It wasn't a cut-and-dry, simple scenario.

Then, he wondered if he was overreacting. If bringing it up would be more trouble than it was worth, since... the situation had been handled, right? But then he remembered… this stupid goddamn trust thing. It didn’t even matter that Jo knew, he couldn’t care less what she thought - he cared what _Sam_ thought.

He didn’t have nearly as much time as he’d hoped he would to think on the way home, because next thing he knew, he was in the driveway and just… sitting there.

Well, this looked totally normal and inconspicuous…

He gathered his thoughts, as well as his breath, and finally bit the bullet.

When he walked into the house and hung up his coat, he found himself smiling that he did, indeed, hear the TV on in the living room. Good. Sam was finally relaxing. Hopefully, Gabriel wouldn’t ruin the whole thing…

When he turned the corner, his mate waved at him and gave him a smile, asking, “How was your day, Gabe?”

“Eh, the usual. Everything’s good. Kinda.”

“Kinda?” Sam’s eyebrows knitted together. “Is Dean all right?”

“Yeah, Deano’s fine,” the alpha crossed the room and took the seat next to Sam.

They always moved in sync with each other, Sam scooting a little closer to wrap his arm around Gabriel and shifting his weight to fall into position. Gabe’s hand reached up and started running though Sam’s hair, thinking his mate seriously needed a haircut. Not like that would ever happen.

“Why ‘kinda?’” Sam prompted him, glancing away from the TV and towards Gabe.

“Eh, had to put Kali in her place a hot sec ago. That‘s never fun.”

“Kali?” He repeated cautiously.

“Dean’s temporary replacement.”

“Oh, I never knew her name.”

“Yeah, well, there it is,” he sighed out and could feel his body tense up. “She came onto me the other night. I knocked some sense into her, so there’s nothing to worry about, but, yeah, just so you know.”

“Why would she do that?” Sam asked carefully, “I thought when you said you hired an ex, you were friends or something.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t really call us _friends_ ,” he chewed on his lip and shrugged his shoulders. “I owe her one. She said she wouldn’t be a bitch anymore, and I believe her.”

“Why would she come onto you in the first place?” Sam finally pulled away and stared at him.

“Guess she holds a flame?” Gabriel shrugged and tried his hardest to play it cool, “I mean, I guess we never really had a ‘break up chat,’ she just went to prison.”

“What?!” Sam’s eyes went wide, “Why the hell do you have someone like that working for you? Working with my _brother_?”

“It’s all complicated,” he could feel a very real headache coming on. “I just wanted to, ya know, do that whole truth thing with you.”

“Gabe,” the bitch-face flew out, “You can’t leave it at that, you can’t-”

“Sam.” The alpha reached and grabbed both his mate’s hands. “Do you trust me?”

There was a long and nerve-racking span of silence, while Sam considered what was in front of him. He was motionless, watching the alpha and trying to get a read on him. Once again, his scent was sincere underneath all the turmoil, nerves and frustration.

“I do.”

“Then let’s just let this go? I promise, everything is fine. If she even _looks_ at me - or anyone else - the wrong way she’s _gone_. But… I owe her this. I don't think she'll mess it up.”

Sam didn’t quite believe him, but he wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to know. His thoughts were swirling around this woman, this _threat_ , being around his mate and his pregnant brother. As much as he trusted Gabriel, something was off and he couldn’t figure out what. Still, Gabriel had effectively cut him off and ended the conversation. He didn’t want to talk about this, he didn’t want to have this discussion - so apparently, Sam was going to have to find his information elsewhere.

Now he couldn’t bring himself to relax.

He sighed heavily and mumbled something about getting a drink, but what he really needed was a second to clear his head. There were too many scents in the room clouding it over, and it was irritating. All he knew, was he needed to check out this Kali chick for himself, because no matter what Gabriel told him he wouldn’t believe it until he had his own eyes on the situation.

\----------  
  
Sam had more than a little trouble going to sleep that night. He’d been having more problems than he let on, but it was all stuff he didn’t feel he was _able_ to talk about…

Obviously, even if he was physically better, there were two different types of hormones rushing through his body and he never knew if they were going to acclimate. It was so frustrating, because he felt like a freak. He still felt his alpha power and territorial urges, especially through these new events, but the omega predispositions? He hadn’t experienced these before. They were butting heads, he felt ready to snap at any moment. He felt the need to protect _and_ be protected. He felt like he needed to provide for his mate, but like he needed to let him handle things for him.

It was making him question his independence, and that was more than unnerving. He never knew how he should be acting and _reacting_ to situations, because his mind was being pulled all over the place. He didn't know what was right and wrong anymore, he didn't know who he really was.

If that wasn’t bad enough… the pain meds Amelia had been pumping him full of… it triggered this niggling desire of what he’d overcome _before_. It challenged his sobriety and brought his fight with addiction to a head again.

It had been so long since he felt the withdrawals - since he got clean - but it kind of hurt, coming home, in the same way.

Then... he was wondering if the only way to calm down all the hormones running through his veins… was _making it go away_. Like it had gone away at the hospital... like it had gone away when he was in college... He toyed with the concept more than he wanted to admit.

That left him cold with fear at night.

It was the reason he was diving head-first into work, he needed a _distraction_ , he needed to work himself into _exhaustion_ so he didn’t have the time to muse over how good the painkillers felt.

He was letting Gabriel take care of him - because he wasn’t sure he could take care of _himself_.

Sam never felt comfortable enough to bring it up and it wasn’t because he didn’t trust his mate. It was the fact that he didn’t want him to worry. The struggle with Castiel was too close to home as it was, and who knows how much the alpha could take.

He was stronger than this, he’d overcome it before, and even though this was a taste of something he’d loved for so long… it was hard to break the connection. Maybe Amelia didn’t understand how serious his addiction was? Maybe he should have been upfront with her? But at the hospital, he didn’t want to risk _not_ feeling numb. Everything was hard enough as it was, he couldn’t have gone through that without the pain medication… and, yeah, maybe having an _excuse_ to feel that again was too much to turn away... 

He need to push through all this garbage, like he had before.

\-----------

The night was complete chaos, and Dean was seriously glad Kali was hired in to help. It was nights like this, where Gabriel was quick to jump behind the bar and assist, except for the fact that he was at home with the night off. They hadn’t anticipated something like this - but apparently, there was a stupid event at a local college. Some kind of bar crawl. It seemed like every drunken university student was out and chugging their weight in booze tonight.

Kali and Dean dodged around each other flawlessly, unaware how familiar they’d become with each other’s movements and habits over the short time they’d known each other. She would shoot him winks when a blacked-out frat dude would stumble on over, knowing she could sweet-talk her way into his pocket. And good for her. They always split the tip jar at the end of the night, and Dean would flirt with the young girls who couldn’t care less whether he was mated or not. They seemed to have the entire hot-bartender-spectrum covered between the two of them.

Jo and Charlie were running around like mad women too, scooping up drink after drink from the bar.

It was strange, how easily Charlie got along with the new hire, but Jo was a different story. The blonde had gone from wary, to down-right hateful in the span of a week, and as tough as Jo appeared - it was unlike her to skip over someone like that. Dean made a mental note to ask her about it later.

When he wasn’t drowning in second-hand liquor.

“Kali, toss me two Oberons would y-” he request was cut short by a strange, sharp pain in his stomach. He cleared his throat, and tried again, “Two Oberons.”

She raised an eyebrow, noting the change in his demeanor but grabbed the bottles.

Dean tried to shake it off, and slid the beers across the bar to the pair of betas who needed refills.

He went about his duties, topping off drinks, pouring shot after shot and loading up Charlie’s tray. But the pain was still lingering a little. It wasn’t too much, but it was there. It must have been nerves, stress was high, as they continued to fuel the rush of liquid courage and broken-down inhibitions.

He was in the middle of mixing six superman (yeah, sorority girls, this time) shots, when it happened again.

Only this time…

He couldn’t ignore it.

“Fuck,” he doubled over and just barely managed to slam the tumbler down on the counter.

Kali was over to his side in a flash, and demanded, “Are you all right?”

“Just… finish pouring those shots?”

She wasn’t convinced, not for a second, but she did as he asked.

He tried to straighten up, tried to grin and bear it but something was _wrong_. This wasn’t from stress, this wasn’t from the night or just something he ate, the pain was different and suddenly he was scared.

A lot of things happened at once.

Kali’s eyes widened and she mumbled (mostly to herself, but also to Dean), “Fuck, I know that scent-”

The woman raced out from behind the bar in her sky-high heels and grabbed Jo by the arm.

The omega looked enraged until Kali snapped something at her, and then she paled.

Jo’s feet weren’t as fast as the alpha’s though.

Kali was a woman on a mission, she whipped back around, grabbed Dean by the arm and yanked him into the back before he knew what hit him.

Then, he was on his back, on the couch with Kali digging through his pockets. Finally, she produced a phone and demanded, “Who’s your OBGYN?”

“What?” Dean hissed as he curled up on himself. Then, he knew what she had to be getting at. “Amelia, she’s in my phone as Amelia-”

She clicked on the contact and fled the room.

Dean was left wide-eyed and alone. What’s worse, was now? _Now_ he could smell blood.

His heart was pounding, he was terrified, and Kali and his phone were nowhere in sight. His mind ran through all the ramifications, what was happening, why his body was turning against him, why the fuck did it have to happen tonight, of all nights?

Finally, the woman whipped around the corner, while she tucked Dean’s phone in her own pocket and grabbed his arm, “I’m taking you to her clinic. She‘s coming in for us now.”

“What? Why?!” He demanded, and was surprised how Kali could manhandle him. Not like he was putting up much of a struggle, anyway, he was nearly limp weight. But that didn’t mean he lost the mouth he had on him. “Tell me what the fuck is going on!”

“We’re worried about the pup,” she countered immediately. “So I’m driving your ass right the fuck now. Help me out a little, would you. You’re heavy.”

While Dean would normally quip something about his manly frame, one word about the pup and his heart skipped a beat. He had no problem booking it to the alpha’s candy-red convertible and breaking every speed limit there was to meet Amelia at the clinic.


	34. Chapter 34

It was a blur of sedatives, IV’s and tests which reminded Dean of how Sam had been wired up weeks ago. He never thought he’d find himself here. He had _hoped_ he never would, at least. What he hated more than anything, was the fact that Amelia being his doctor? It was personal. It wasn’t a random patient for a doctor to examine clinically, it was a _friend_ and her scent reflected that. Even as she worked, and the bleeding and pain stopped, he was choking on the smell of her anxiety like it was toxic. They were probably choking on _each others_.

If that wasn’t enough, this was the first show of emotion he’d witnessed with Kali and the sorrow rolling off her was terrifying. Although the sorrow wasn’t directed at him... which was even _more_ confusing. But it was a fucking _mess_ , all the same.

He was in and out of it - Amelia never skimped on the painkillers. It wasn't until much later, that he was coherent enough to see the hustle and bustle had died down.

The two women were there. Waiting for him. In that moment, he’d never felt a more real fear in his life. It was like he was having an out-of-body experience, watching the room and losing himself some place else.  He was petrified.

Thankfully (or so he hoped) Amelia gave him a tired smile and looped around the edge of the bed to grab his hand. “Hey, Dean. Didn’t think I’d be seeing you so soon.”

“A-Ams, what’s going on, wh-”

“You’re fine, Kali here got you to me before anything could happen, but... it was a close one.” She squeezed his hand and took a deep breath. “Jesus Christ, I need to get away from you Winchesters, I’m getting gray hairs.”

“I’m okay? T-the pup’s okay?”

“Yeah,” she confirmed and rubbed her thumb along his knuckles. “You need to take it easy. I’m sending you home with some prescriptions tomorrow, but we need to keep an eye on this, all right? You’re gonna sleep it off here tonight, and then I’ll call Gabe and let him know you’re taking a couple days off work.”

“Thanks, mom,” Dean tried his hardest to make a joke, but his voice was trembling. The fact that he’d just came close to losing the pup? If he hadn’t been pumped full of meds right now, he was pretty sure he would be having a breakdown all over again. He was caught in the fog- the situation too surreal to grasp. He'd gladly let it slip away, he was already trying to forget...

“You’re welcome,” her words didn’t have an ounce of humor in them, either. “I don’t want you to have any visitors. You need to sleep. And that’s _it_. After I kick you out, your crew can see you, but now the only person I’m leaving in this room is Kali,” the omega turned her attention to the alpha, “You’re damn lucky she was there.”

It took some effort to turn his head and focus his eyes on the woman who still hadn’t left his side - but he did.

And suddenly, her larger than life character looked much too small for the chair she was seated on.

Amelia took her leave, and Dean’s gaze never left Kali.

“I don’t know how to thank you-” his voice was rough, and the gravel in his tone rivaled Cas’. “H-how did you…? You said you knew that scent. I could've sworn I heard you say that at the bar...”

The woman’s eyes fell to the floor for a moment, before she steeled her nerves and scooted her chair to Dean’s bedside.

“It… reminded me of something. It was so faint on you, but I knew. I just knew what it _could_ be, if we didn’t act fast,” she picked along the edge of her long, manicured nails. “I-I had a miscarriage before. And it’s the worst thing someone can go through.”

While the word _miscarriage_ chilled Dean to the core, he was shocked Kali was the one who’d said it. Especially given the fact she’d spent nearly the last decade in jail.

She laughed bitterly, then mused, “I’ve never said that out loud before. No one even knew it happened to me.”

Before Dean could stop himself, he asked, “What do you mean?”

“You have to know my past by now, right?” She quirked an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Dean admitted, curiously studying the simple nuances distorting her face.

He could never understand her, it was so hard to get a read on her. She was so boisterous, so collected and confident - but now? Now, she looked like a scared little girl. She was detached from her persona, a blank page, some kind of bone-deep pain in her eyes that only Dean could see. He was probably one of the only people to see her like this, and wouldn't be surprised if he were the last.

“When they lock you up, they don’t usually give a shit about your well-being. All they care about is the trial, the performance and the ‘justice.’ After all, it was all over the news, a goddamn production number,” she scoffed at the memory. “When I was convicted, I was pregnant. You couldn’t smell it on me yet, but by the time they locked me away? I started showing and it was _radiating_ off me, anyone with a nose knew I was knocked up. But by then, heading into my second trimester… They didn’t care. I was a criminal, the story was blown way out of proportion and they treated me like Manson. I was alone, looking at who knows _how_ long behind bars, and the pain ripped me apart. I miscarried in the middle of the night. I was soaked in the pup’s blood and my own, until the next morning. No one knew until the guards made their round,” her voice was eerily even. “You don’t forget a scent like that. I thought it’d never wash off.”

“Holy shit,” Dean didn’t think, he acted, and grabbed her arm. “That’s terrible, Kali, I’m so, so-” but then his words cut off, when he realized something. “It was _Gabe’s_ …”

“Yeah…” Her words were wistful, “Maybe if I’d told him, things would have been different. But… he was untraceable. Gone into hiding and I was… well. Kicked to the curb, I suppose.”

Out of nowhere, a rage bubbled up inside Dean’s gut when he thought of Gabriel abandoning her like this. He couldn’t stop, no matter how much he justified that Gabe didn’t know, he was trying to get his own life together, get out of the game (like Cas had done) but to leave her alone and deal with it all? Dean felt her devastation.

“You didn’t deserve that, I’m so sorry,” he hoped he could convey how much he _felt it_ with his words, “If you hadn’t been there for me today, fuck, I could have- just… thank you.”

A wry smile barely tugged on her lips as she said, “I wouldn’t want what happened to me to happen to my worst enemy. Let alone you. You’re a good kid, Dean.”

The omega watched as the woman got to her feet, “It’s been a long night. I’ll pick you up in the morning, all right?”

He nodded and stared as she tugged on her coat. “I can get someone else to, you’ve done more than enough. D-Drive safe.”

With a wink, she opened the door and left. Dean fell asleep shortly after listening to the click of her heels receding.

\-----------

Benny was woken up way too damn early in the morning by his phone ringing. Andrea grabbed it from the nightstand, and grumpily chucked it at her mate. It bounced off his chest, and he had to scramble to follow it before the phone crashed to the ground. He'd already broke one this month - he didn't need to buy another.

“’Ello,” he answered, his voice gruff and groggy.

Once he heard the other end of the call, he jerked up out of bed, _more_ than awake. “All right, brother, I’ll be right there.”

It wasn’t until Benny had pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt, that Andrea finally asked out loud, “Who was that? Where are you going?”

“Uh,” he cleared his throat, “Dean needsa ride home from this clinic, he hada rough night.”

“You’re picking him up?” She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, “I know you guys are working it out, but doesn’t he have a brother and that brother-in-law?”

The alpha shrugged his shoulders, while he reached for the leather jacket folded up on the desk, “I don’t know specifics, an‘ I couldn't care less. All I know’s Dean needs a ride.”

She nodded and lulled her head back to the pillow and was zonked out in a matter of seconds. Benny looked at her fondly and smiled to himself, his girl could sleep through anything. However, the news jolted Benny awake quicker than a shot of espresso, because his friend sounded exhausted - and if he was blowing off his family, there had to be a reason. The alpha was happy for the opportunity to help out, now that their friendship was back to that level. It was a true testament that Dean trusted him.

The clinic he was driving to was, thankfully, the same one Andrea was using for pup check-ups, but it worried Benny that the omega was here at all. At least he didn’t have to fuss with a random address and try to plug into the phone GPS, which he couldn’t quite understand yet… he was honestly terrible with technology and his hands never pinged the right buttons on the tiny touch screen. This saved a lot of unnecessary hassle.

He was pulling into the parking lot and driving into the circle drive that was the designated ‘pick up’ section before he knew it.

Benny didn’t bother to lock the car as he strolled into the lobby. He was just about to ask the receptionist about Dean, when a woman with curly, dark hair called over to him.

“You’re Dean’s friend?” She asked with a tired smile, “I’ve got his grumpy ass in a wheelchair right now, ready for delivery.”

“Yes, uh, do I know you?” He slowly followed her, wondering if this was one of Andrea’s doctors and he was being unintentionally rude by forgetting her.

“Nope, but Dean told me a 'bear of an alpha' would be picking him up,” she winked. “You’re the only bear in the waiting room.”

He huffed a laugh and nodded, “Ahh, shouldn’t surprise me. I’m Benny.”

“Amelia,” she paused for exactly three seconds to shake his hand, before they continued their pace. “Thanks for picking him up! Now, you take him right home and get him all tucked into bed. If I knew you better, I’d use some kind of threat - but you’re fresh blood, so you get a free pass.”

A bark of laughter escaped his chest and soon, they were in front of a room. “I like you. My mate goes here, hopefully I’ll see ya around?”

“Oh,” her eyes lit up, “Your mate’s pregnant? I thought I scented something like that on you. Of course, anything you need, I’m here to help.”

The door opened to a pale-looking omega with a dopey grin. Dean was two seconds away from falling asleep and tumbling sideways out of the wheelchair, “Heyaaa Benny!”

“He’s medicated,” Amelia said, as a way of explaining, “Let’s getcha out of here and back home.”

She looped around to grab the handles of the wheelchair and they made their way back to the lobby and through the front doors. Benny opened the passenger side of the car, and the two of them helped Dean in. He smiled and waved at Amelia, while the woman leveled a ‘look’ at the alpha.

“Yeah, yeah, 'insert threats here,'” he winked at her. “I’ll take good care’a him!”

He ducked down into the car and took a good long look (and sniff) at Dean. They didn’t start driving right away, Benny reached out and set his hand on the omega’s shoulder.

“What did ya get yourself into this time, brother?”

“Eh,” Dean’s eyes flitted hazily around, before they landed on the alpha, “Almost had a complication,” his hand lowered and hovered over his stomach. “But, crisis averted, thanks to my new friend at the bar.”

“Speaking of the bar,” Benny buckled both his and Dean’s seat belts, “It's too early for 'em to be open, why didn’t ya call Sam or Gabe?”

“Sam needs his sleep,” Dean stated evenly, looking ahead while Benny started the car.

“And Gabriel?”

There was a silence, and Benny knew Dean long enough to know that meant ‘I don’t wanna talk about it.’ Which was strange… the two had a close relationship, it wasn't limited to boss and employee - what could have bothered Dean enough that he didn’t want to call his brother-in-law to pick him up?

“Yer thinkin’ too hard, dude,” Dean yawned. “I’m glad you could come get me, seriously. Thanks.”

“No problem, brother.”

Benny couldn’t help but drive much more carefully than he normally would. Andrea always yelled at him about how he was more likely to _cause_ an accident, going a tick under the speed limit, than if he were speeding. Some kind of protective instinct took over when he knew he was driving with a pup on board. If Dean noticed anything, he didn’t say it. He kept staring blankly at the road in front of them.

In no time, they were parked at Dean’s apartment and Benny was jogging along the outside of the car to help Dean out. It must have been serious, because the omega wasn’t bitching and complaining like he normally would. Instead, he accepted the stabilizing arm. He pulled out his keys while they walked, and Benny took them out of Dean’s grasp to unlock the door. Although Benny hadn’t been here in a while, he still knew the place like the back of his hand.

He even went as far as to dig through Dean’s drawers and get him some pajamas. The alpha instructed him to change, while he grabbed him a glass of water. Benny had the medication Amelia had slipped in with the rest of Dean’s belonging, and set the orange plastic container on the nightstand when he brought the water in.

The omega had managed to pull on the flannel pants, but was still struggling through his daze to pull on the shirt.

Benny snorted a laugh and assisted him, mumbling, “You’re like a trainer-pup, ain’t ya?”

“Shaddup.”

“Aren’t you sweet,” the alpha chuckled and pulled back the sheets for the man to hop in. “Want me to read you a bedtime story, darlin'?”

Dean comically narrowed his eyes and flashed him his middle finger.

Benny decided to set down on the edge of the mattress for a second, before saying, “I’m here if you need anythin', all right? Now, there’s gotta be something goin' on with the in-laws, but don’t worry yourself over it. I’ll come back after work ‘n check on ya, yeah?”

“Mmkay.”

“Hah, enjoy your pain meds, kid,” he ruffled the omega’s hair with fondness. “Get some sleep.”

\----------

So maybe it was unfair that Sam knew Gabriel’s schedule so well - he knew the alpha _always_ took a lunch break at the same time everyday. Although the places he ate at changed, the time didn't waiver. Regardless if someone needed help on the floor or not. Gabe was grumpy as hell when he didn’t eat, so it was really in _everyone’s_ best interests to feed the alpha on time. Which was why Sam decided to take his lunch break at the bar when his mate was away.

Maybe it _was_ suspicious to text Charlie and ask if the new chick was working, but he was beyond caring. He had a mission.

Even though his body was against him, he was still (at least) half alpha and that meant he was protective as hell. He needed to see the woman who was challenging him.

He knew Charlie probably knew _exactly_ what he was doing. Still, she hadn’t advised against it (not like it would have mattered if she had) so there was that working in his favor.

Sam nearly smacked into Jo when she was walking out of the bar in a hurry.

Her eyes widened as she righted herself (the shoulder check had sent her nearly toppling over) and she blurted, “Woah! Sam, what are you doing here?”

“You’re leaving?” He frowned when he noticed her purse was slung over her shoulder and her sunglasses were perched on the top of her head. “I thought you worked today?”

She paused for a second... because shouldn’t Sam be with _Dean_ after whatever happened last night? Why was he _here_? Something was off, because even though there was apprehension in Sam’s scent, underneath it was… normalcy? Nothing out of the ordinary at all. Maybe he didn’t _know_ what happened with Dean… she was going to call her omega friend as soon as she parted ways with his brother, because this was just weird.

So, instead of asking any of these questions, she stated, “My shift is over.”

“Did you change your schedule?”

Again, she was taken aback. This time she wasn't going to sugarcoat it, “I hate the new bitch. I refuse to work shifts with her if I get the choice.” Her lips were pursed in a firm line while she looked him up and down, “What are you doing here?”

He scoffed and jammed his hands in his pockets, “Actually, introducing myself to this woman.”

“Good,” Jo’s head hastily nodded, “She needs to know not to fuck with you guys. Knock her down a peg.”

“You _know_?” Sam asked immediately, while curiously tilting his head, “I mean, about how she was coming on to Gabe?”

“Hah, if by know, you mean I walked in on it and tried to quit on the spot,” she rolled her eyes and flung her hair over her shoulder. “Glad he told you. That was fucked up. I hate that she’s still here.”

He wanted to ask her so many things, _especially_ if she was there firsthand, but... he also didn’t know if he would like the answers. “Yeah… I don’t exactly understand it either.”

“You need to go pee on Gabe or something - stake your claim,” mischief lit up in her eyes as she drawled, “Put her in her place.”

“Gross, Jo,” he playfully smacked her in the arm, “I’m not into that stuff.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she propelled forward and hopped up to wrap her arms around the man and kiss him on the cheek. “Godspeed in there, cowboy.”

He chuckled and shook his head, “I’m not worried.”

“Don’t be caught off guard, she’s a friggen alpha through and through.”

“She’s an _alpha_?” He voiced with concern, grabbing Jo’s arm before she could prance off.

“Yep. Apparently, Gabe has a type. Omega employees, alpha romances, I don’t know, but she’s got fuckin’ balls of steel - so watch yourself.”

“Thanks for the heads up,” he responded in a dead-panned voice before waving, “Have a good day, Jo.”

“You too!” She winked and watched Sam take a deep breath in, then walk inside.

As soon as she knew he was gone, she yanked out her phone and dialed Dean’s number. It rang while she made her way to her car, and almost went to voicemail before a groggy voice picked up.

“What do you want.”

“Dude! Are you all right?!” She demanded, “I thought the fam was taking care of you, but apparently I was wrong. Ya know, considering Sam just skipped into the bar for friggen posturing bullshit and seemed fine and dandy. What the hell!”

“Uh, yeah… I’m fine now, just shit I’ve gotta watch out for. Kali took me to the clinic and Benny picked me up this morning, when I was released…” his voice was hesitating, like he was in trouble, and that’s what pissed Jo off: because he _totally_ was.

“Excuse me?! I’m gonna be one of your estranged friends in two seconds, why the hell are you hanging out with the people I literally despise, when I could be there helping you at the drop of a hat?!”

“Jesus, Jo! Stop yelling, I had a rough night and I don’t need you to get bitchy-”

“I’m coming over now. And you’re gonna tell me what the fuck is going on.”

“Yeah, whatever. I’ll leave the door unlocked.”

“You’re damn right you will!”

\-----------

After the conversation with Jo, Sam only experienced a half second of hesitance before it quickly transformed into determination. He walked into the bar like he owned the place (since his mate did... so he could by default, right?) and headed for the bar. Gabriel said she’d be filling in for Dean, so that’s obviously where the new alpha would be.

Charlie caught a glimpse of him, winked, but didn’t approach him to say hi or anything.

Maybe it was everyone’s idea for him to catch the woman off guard. He was perfectly okay with that.

When he sat his ass down on one of the bar stools, the woman who _had_ to be Kali sauntered up with a flirtatious grin and asked him, “Hey handsome, what can I get for you today?”

He didn’t even pause to say, “Could I get a cob salad? And a coffee?”

“Of course, I’ll put that right in. Are you waiting for someone?”

“Nope,” he flashed her a smile and explained, “Just wanted to grab a quick lunch.”

“Hmm,” she batted her eyelashes and walked around the corner to put his order in.

So maybe he was blatantly staring, but she was everything he expected and _then_ some. Jo wasn’t joking when she said Kali was all alpha, she exuded so much confidence it almost (totally did) come out cocky, and Sam was thrown off by her black lace dress and heels. She was obviously gorgeous, no matter how much he hoped she _wouldn’t_ be, and her perfume and scent mingled together to create something overpowering. It was ironic, because he found her and himself to be night and day. And it... kind of made him uncomfortable. Was she more Gabe's type? Was Sam a fluke? She was really something else, to have Sam feeling insecure already. But fuck this, he had a job to do. He could completely understand why the blonde omega hated her, seeing her up close.

Sam wasn’t looking for a fight, quite the opposite, he wanted to make an _appearance_ so she could put a face to Gabriel’s _mate_.

When she swung back around and grabbed another beer for a man three chairs down, she was also balancing a mug and a coffee pot.

She sat it down in front of him, and filled it a little more than halfway, before asking, “Cream or sugar?”

“Nah, just black,” he watched as she filled it to the top.

“Come here often?” She asked innocently, reaching to grab a set of silverware from under the bar, “I just started, so I’m trying to get familiar with the regulars.”

“Not as much as I used to,” he admitted and reached for his coffee. “You like it here?”

“It’s a job,” she stated evenly and shrugged her shoulders. “Gotta keep the money coming in, you know? What do you do?”

She was nice enough, making casual conversation, so Sam went with it.

“I’m a lawyer. I was on sick leave for a while and just got back into it, so that’s why I haven’t been able to come in much. Still trying to catch up,” he answered and waited to see if that was enough information for her to finally recognize him.

“Sick leave is a bitch,” she agreed, “The other bartender is on it right now, and I’m happy I can pick up his shifts. It sucks when shit happens, I‘m just glad I was hired in at the right time.”

“Wait…” her words completely rerouted how Sam thought this chat would go. “Dean’s sick?”

“He had a rough night last night, I had to run his ass to a clinic. When he texted me this morning, he said he’s gonna be taking a few days off and recovering,” she leaned against the counter. “You know him?”

“Know him? He’s my _brother_ ,” Sam gushed out all at once, “What happened? Is he all right? Why didn’t he call me? Godammit, Dean!”

Her eyes finally lit up, the puzzle pieces coming together. “You’re Sam?”

“Yeah,” he quickly started digging through his pockets to find his phone, alarm running through his veins.

“Shit, I thought he would have called you,” she looked genuinely remorseful. “I got him there in time, he’s fine now, there was just some worry about the pup because he was having serious cramping last night and I thought the worst-”

He stopped all his movement and looked directly in her eyes with overwhelming sincerity, “Thank you, for taking care of him.”

“No problem,” she seemed to be frozen to her spot, as she stared unabashedly back. “I’m sorry he didn’t contact you… if there’s one thing I’ve learned about Dean, it’s that he’s stubborn. He probably didn’t want you to worry about him-”

“I’m sorry to ask this, but could you cancel that salad?” Sam pulled out a few dollars for the coffee and slapped it on the table. “I need to go see him-”

“Of course,” Kali nodded back carefully. “Say hi to him for me. And tell him sorry, if I blurted some top-secret info…”

“I’m glad you did, shit,” he grumbled and looked around. He couldn’t believe he was saying this, but he didn’t have much of a choice, “Can you tell Gabe that’s where I am? I don’t know what time I’ll be home tonight, if he’s hurting I need to stay with him.”

“Will do. And, uh, sorry about your brother.”

He shot her a half-smile and disappeared out of the bar.

She paused for a second, after she saw his form retreat and chewed on her lip. Her mind filled in the blanks and she cautiously thought to herself, so _that_ was Sam Winchester.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my darling Xayna for the beta'ing! You're the best <3

Although Jo cornered Dean, she did it with a gift of bagels and cream cheese, so at least he could take the bad with the good.  Although he wasn’t that hungry, the smell of the toasted bread and the strawberry spread was too much, and he snatched it up immediately.  It wasn’t fair she knew about all his new cravings and took advantage of them.

She was also more _careful_ when she interrogated him, but he shouldn’t have expected anything less than the third degree.  “How are you feeling?”

“Better, now that I have something in my mouth,” he wiggled his eyebrows and chewed obnoxiously.

“You know what I mean!”

“Yeah, yeah.  Last night scared the fuck out of me,” he slowly admitted, “Kali literally saved the pup.  I know you hate her, but could you give her a chance?”

Jo stared off blankly for a while.  It was true: the alpha really had saved the pup.  When the woman grabbed her last night and told her to find someone to watch the bar, Jo was livid.  She nearly lashed out, until Kali told her something was wrong with Dean.  Of course, she wished she had been the one to notice, to get him help, but Kali was more than capable. Hell, Jo wouldn’t have acted fast enough, and she knew that.  If it had been the other way around, Jo knew she wouldn’t have handled the situation as effectively as Kali, and she knew she might have folded under the pressure and fear.

“I guess.  Maybe.  But only for you.” She gave him a look before reaching out to take the wax paper.  “Dude, between you and your brother, I’m sick of all these scares.  I’ll be the next one in the hospital, from a goddamn heart attack.”

“Be careful what you wish for-” Dean was cut off when they heard a knock at the door.

Apparently, the person on the other side didn’t have any manners and busted in, unannounced, and Dean was surprised to see his harried looking brother.

“Dean!”  Sam was at his side in the blink of an eye.  “What happened?  Are you all right?  Why didn’t you call me, I could have-!”

“Been there, had this conversation, you guys are like a fuckin’ broken record,” Dean said, slumping down in his bed. He felt bad about the desperate look on Sam’s face.  “I’m all right, now.  Just needed to see Ams, but crisis averted.  How did you find out, anyway?”

“So you _were_ trying to hide it.” Sam’s frown deepened before he slowly said, “Kali told me.”

“Huh?  You met Kali?”  Dean blinked, because he had no idea Sam had any time off, let a free moment to stop at the bar.

“Yeah, I wanted to introduce myself, since she tried to seduce my mate and all,” he shrugged and spared a glance at Jo.  “Didn’t really get a chance to tell her hands-off because she freaked me out with news you were sick.”

“Seduce your mate?”  Dean questioned right back, “When the hell did she do that?”

“A few days ago. I walked in on them because that’s what I do,” Jo interjected.  “Gabe told me the score, though.  And,” she paused. “I’m glad he didn’t fire her since she saved your bacon.  God, I never thought I’d say that.”

“She’s a good chick,” Dean suddenly felt the need to defend the alpha.  “She’s gotten shitty cards, not to mention fucked over by Gabe, he’s fuckin’ lucky she forgave him!”

“Woah, woah,” the blonde reached a steadying hand to grab Dean’s shoulder.  “What the hell dude, chill out.  You’re tender right now.  He was the one doing her a favor, and did you miss the part where she moved in on your brother’s man?”

“I’m not having this argument.  You two can see yourselves out.”

Sam and Jo exchanged confused glances, not knowing what the hell was going on, but Dean’s tone was final.

“I’m going to come see you again,” Sam stated carefully, “You call me if you need anything, all right?”

Dean didn’t answer.  Instead, he rolled over in the bed, away from the two and pulled the blanket up.

The omega grabbed Sam’s hand and tugged. She knew when Dean wanted to be alone and he needed to be alone right now.  They didn’t want to push him, especially since the scare.  Even though they were baffled by his outburst, now wasn’t the time to ask questions.  He needed space.

\-------

When Gabriel trekked back into the bar, he was greeted with Kali commenting, “Your man is a goddamn giant,” without bothering to look up.

His eyes widened and he asked, “Excuse me?”

She finally made eye contact with a wry smile. “Yeah.  Sam.  Bet you climb him like a tree, not like I blame you,” she winked at the other alpha’s incredulous face.  “Finally met him.”

“He was here?”  Gabriel was more than a little confused, because why would Sam stop in while he knew he was taking his lunch break?  “Oh.”  A fond smile crossed his face, “Please tell me he was all sexy and posture-y.”

“He sure was sexy, but sorry to disappoint, he was kind of a gentleman,” she feigned a pout.  “I’m disappointed.  I was hoping he’d come at me, huffing and puffing and blow me over.  Not quite a normal alpha, I see.”

“Nah,” he hopped up on the bar and stared at her, “He’s a good kid.  I hope that means something to you.”

“Message taken, loud and clear,” Kali sneered and put her hand on her hip.  “I won’t break up your happy little love story.  You’re right.  Seems like a nice kid, even though his scent was all over the place.  I didn’t even know who he was at first, because I was expecting full-fledged alpha aggression or something.”

“He’s had some medical problems lately,” Gabriel replied, pursing his lips together. “But he’s getting better.”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me.” She shrugged and noticed a new couple were walking up to the bar.  “Said he may be home late, though.  Going to visit his brother.”

Gabriel tilted his head to the side, face sporting a good amount of confusion. “Why?  I thought he was just out with morning sickness or something.”

“Not my place to tell.”  She had learned her lesson by blabbing to Sam when Dean clearly wanted to keep this a secret.  “Call your mate or something.  I gotta do my job, boss.”

The male alpha watched her cross to the other side of the bar and greet the pair of betas with a warm smile.  Gabriel had to admit, he was impressed.  Kali was taking the job seriously and after their conversation seemed to be respecting both him and Sam’s relationship.  Although… now he was concerned about his brother-in-law.  If he wasn’t just a normal kind of sick, what was it?  Would he be able to make his final visit to Cas tomorrow?

He continued to wonder while he typed in a message to his mate and waited for a response.

\--------

“Castiel, mail!”  An orderly knocked on his open door and peeked in.

The alpha was scribbling into a notebook with ink smudged on his face when he whipped around to look at Garth in the doorway.  “What?”

“You got a letter,” he waved the envelope in his face with a smile and looked around for a place to set it that wasn’t covered by paper.  “Dude, you going ‘A Beautiful Mind’ up in here?”

“Nothing that grand,” he grinned and reached to grab the letter from his hand.  “I wasn’t expecting this.”

“We actually do get a lot of mail for the patients every day.  Lots of the families are too ashamed or disappointed - their words, not mine - to come see them face to face or even talk to them on the phone.”  Garth informed as he leaned against the door frame on his way out.  “You’re lucky, dude.  You probably get the most support from the outside world outta anyone here.  That’s awesome you’ve got people who care about you.” His voice was sincere as he shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave the room.

“Garth!”  Cas blurted out, which caused the orderly to turn around.  “Thank you.  You’ve made my stay here comfortable, as well.”

“No prob, dude!”  He flashed a thumbs up. “That’s what I’m here for!”

After the lanky man sauntered off, Castiel took his mind off his writing for the first time in what seemed like forever.  He felt like he was back in school, working on thesis papers through the night, his hand moving of its own accord but he… enjoyed this?  Greatly, in fact.  The mystery of the envelope in his hand was enough to pull him back to the present and he opened it.

While there was no return address on the front, there was no doubt in his mind, after reading the greeting, who this was from.

_My darling Clarence,_

_Hope you like the stationary. I snagged it from the shop I’m working at because I couldn’t let the public be blinded by this atrocity.  Back in the day, when I was in your position, I remember getting letters from my cousin, and they actually warmed my blackened heart for a minute.  Or ten seconds, who gives a shit.  Anyway, I was thinking about you and know you’re reaching the end of your hellish stay.  Or so I hope.  If you left early and aren’t reading this at all, just know I’ll find you and shove my foot so far up your ass you’ll need surgery and the doctors will wonder how much of a kinky freak you are._

_Call me, once you’re out.  You and your pretty omega should plan a trip to come visit me.  The house I’m renting has a lovely guest room, and I’ll be sure to soundproof the walls before you arrive.  You sick fucks have already traumatized me enough.  Doesn’t mean I love you any less._

_Enjoy the last few days in your fiery pit, and the fresh air of Earth will be that much sweeter.  Proud of you, asshole._

_\- Tiffany_

\------------

As soon as Benny got off work, he joined Dean, just like he had promised to do.  The alpha had called Andrea, letting her know he’d be a little late that night, which she readily approved of since she knew the situation.  Sitting on the couch, watching TV alongside his friend was the best thing that had happened all day.  Dean wasn’t being treated like an invalid, and even though Benny was being protective, he wasn’t smothering the omega.

They cracked jokes on the commercial breaks, and Benny helped himself to a beer, joking, “Someone needs to get rid ‘o your stock, brother.”

Dean had smacked him and rolled his eyes.  There were no egg-shells being walked on, no dancing around each other, simply comfort.

It was fucking awesome.

Benny said he was going to stay until they finished the movie, having finished their delivered Thai an hour earlier.  The omega smiled and nodded, saying he was getting tired himself, and ‘thanks for paying for the food, sweet-cheeks.’

The alpha played the role of a southern gentleman and Dean a southern belle, and began speaking in stupid accents for the duration of the night.

There was a knock at the door and Benny stood up to answer it for Dean.

The omega was a little concerned, because he hadn’t told anyone about his rekindled friendship with Benny, and anyone on the other side of that door would be ready to give him shit.  However, it wasn’t like he was going to hide the alpha.  Not to mention, he was very happy with his cozy position on the couch, thank you very much.

Dean groaned, as he scented alpha aggression, along with a deep growl of, “The fuck are you doing here?!”

Of course it was Gabriel.  Out of all the people he didn’t want to see, all the people who would make a fucking scene about this, it was Gabe.

Benny retreated from the doorway, flashing the omega an awkward face and kept in character, explaining, “You’ve got a gentleman caller, princess.”

“I’m not done with you!”  Naturally, Gabe followed close behind, and even went as far as to place himself in front of Dean, keeping Benny away.

The burly alpha winked over Gabriel’s shoulder and tossed out, “You sure as hell got a damn good attack crew, brother-”

“Back off, Gabe, he’s fine.  I asked him to be here,” Dean finally resigned and watched Gabriel go even _more tense_ , if that were possible.

“Are you telling me,” his ’brother-in-laws’ voice dropped to a dangerously low tone before he spun around. “You’ve been ignoring all my calls.  All my fucking texts to hang out with this knothead?  What the fuck is going on? You’ve haven’t said a goddamn thing about seeing _your mate_ tomorrow, because you’re too distracted playing house with this fuck-face?”

“Woah, calm down-” Benny reached out to put a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, knowing this stress was literally the last thing Dean needed right now, “He’s had a rough-”

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Gabe slapped the man’s hand away and took a position that looked as though he was about to lunge before Dean shouted out to stop him.

“So fucking sorry I almost had a miscarriage, dude.  Next time I’ll be sure to call you promptly with details of my schedule.  Don’t even _think_ about touching Benny!”  He attempted to keep his tone sarcastic, but some of his defensive feelings came out, a type of anger he couldn’t channel as hard as he tried.

“What?”  All the fight left Gabriel as he turned around to face the omega, “Dean, I’m sorry. Why didn’t you tell me?  I could’ve helped-”

“Oh, like you helped Kali when she miscarried _your_ pup.  That worked out really well,” His voice was filled with a quiet rage, “Sorry if I’m a little concerned about your track record, dude.  I’m going pretty far out of my way to stay out of jail and bathe in me and my fuckin’ pup’s blood.”

Gabriel was completely froze, his feet glued to the floor and his face paled to a ghostly white shade.  He couldn’t move. Not a goddamn muscle in his body could release from where he was locked in a stare-down with the furious gaze of the omega.

The only motion in the room was Benny shifting from foot to foot. “Uh, I think that’s my cue to leave.  I’ll check up on you tomorrow, brother.  If ya need anything at all, call me.”  Then he scurried off.

Dean wanted to call after him and thank him for all his help, but he wasn’t going to back down or forfeit from this staring match.  He meant business, and he wanted Gabriel to feel that.  The omega didn’t know why he was reacting so emotionally to all this. It may have been because it hit so close to home. Some part of his brain wanted to get out all these feelings and Gabriel was the perfect target.

Finally, the alpha opened his mouth and said, very controlled, and evenly, “I’m glad you’re all right.“  Then, his voice quivered as he asked, “What… happened to Kali?”

“Just what I said.” Dean didn’t bother responding to the first part of his statement. He zoned right into the Kali portion of it.  “She saved me.  The only reason she saw the signs was because something worse happened to her.  Not like you would know, because you left her in prison to rot and your pup to die.”

Gabriel’s breathing changed, it started getting choked in his throat, and then rapidly increased in speed when his eyes tore away from Dean and dropped to the floor.  The omega wasn’t retreating, he was taking in Gabriel’s silence without feeling remotely better.  He felt worse, because he knew he _shouldn’t_ take this out on the man, but he couldn’t help it.  He couldn’t stop.

Dean didn’t have his mate to comfort him and to calm him down.  He didn’t want to bring this to his friends because they worried about him enough.  His brother had gone through too much, and after the story Kali told Dean?  He’d freak out, tell his brother he was fucking up, being with Gabe when he didn’t _really_ mean it.

But being that close to losing the pup?

His hormones were fucked and he couldn’t get a grip of himself.

He was grasping at straws, trying to make this frustration go away, and nothing was working.

“Dean, I… fuck.  I had no idea,” the way his voice faulted gave the omega some sick vindication.

“I get that.”  His frustration showed no signs of ebbing, and he wanted to kick himself, because he word vomited, “You didn’t deserve her.  You don’t fucking deserve a family and you sure as fuck don’t deserve my brother.”

He didn’t mean it.  And as he watched Gabriel’s heart literally break right in front of him, he knew he’d fucked up.  Goddammit, he let his mouth run, saying things he didn’t mean to say because he was all kinds of shell-shocked, himself.

Dean was about to blurt out an apology, but was quickly cut off.

“Rest up.  I’ll go see Cas and tell him you’re not feeling well,” he turned his back to walk away, but Dean couldn’t let him leave like that.

“Shit, sorry, Gabe, I didn’t mean it, I’m a-”

“Yeah, Deano, you did,” he didn’t bother turning around, “And you’re right.”

“Fuck!”  The omega screamed as the door shut and Gabriel left, just like that.

He cursed, and kicked, and then berated himself all over again because this was not what he needed right now.  The pup didn’t need this, he couldn’t freak out like this, he’d just have to text him a couple hundred apologizes because Gabriel sure as fuck wasn’t about to pick up a phone anytime soon.

\-----------

Cas was thrumming with energy, waiting in the rec room to see his mate, because this was the last time they’d have to meet here.  Everything was winding down, the victory was theirs, and in less than a week he’d never have to leave the omega’s side again.  When everyone started filing into the room, he was confused as to why he couldn’t scent his mate.

He would normally know he was coming from a mile away.

But… Dean wasn’t here?

Instead, he was surprised to see his brother walking in, minus any bounce in his step.  His hands were buried deep in his pockets as he crossed the room and shot Cas a half-smile.

“Gabriel?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know you were looking for lover boy, but he’s at home resting,” the alpha reached across to grab Cas’ hand.  “Everything’s all right, he’s healthy, the pup’s healthy, but they had a scare the other night.”

Castiel could feel his heart drop in his chest, “What?  What happened?  Why didn’t anyone tell me?!”

His voice was raising in intensity before Gabriel narrowed his eyes, “I told you, it’s _fine_.  He’s resting. He didn’t want to stress you out because _he’s_ stressed out and knew if he called you, you’d be picking a couple locks and busting out.  Sam is watching him and so is Jo. They’ve got it all under control.”

He deliberately left out the mention of Benny, because he had a feeling his brother was two seconds away from snapping to begin with.

Castiel had paled at the news and jerked away from Gabe. “I should be there. I should be taking care of him! Dean shouldn’t go through this alone. He-”

“A week, Cas.  Just hold on for the week, all right?”  The alpha tried to talk him down, and sighed heavily.  “You guys are fine.  He’s being coddled, trust me, and don’t worry him.  He doesn’t need any more of it, he needs you to get through _this_.”

He was taking in deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart and nodded.  “I’ll do it for Dean,” he confirmed before he realized something else.  “It’s not just Dean you’re worried about.  What’s going on, Gabriel?”

Gabe shrugged his shoulders and commented, “It’s got nothing to do with you, Cas. Just drop it.”

“Distract me,” he ordered, giving Gabriel a sharp glare.  “It’s not nothing.  Let me be here for you, too.”

With an uncomfortable shift in his seat, Gabriel chewed on his lip before he hesitantly said, “I don’t know, Cas.  I’m just… fuck.  Too many things have been happening with Kali and Sam and I’m all turned around.”

Cas nodded his head, urging him to continue.  He’d never seen his brother that torn up before.

“You know I’ve always wanted a family.  More than anything and… shit.  Dean told me something about Kali yesterday.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I guess she was pregnant when she was locked up. God, I had a fuckin’ pup on the way and had no idea.  And I left her alone. She lost it and had to deal with all of that shit herself.  How could I do that to her?”  His eyes were wild as he looked at Castiel.  “I’m a fuck up.  I cared about her, and I did that to her?  So I could save my own ass?  I gave up my chance. I don’t deserve it anymore. I,” Gabriel trailed off, “I had hope that maybe with this change?  With Sam?  We had a golden fuckin‘ opportunity, but I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve him, I-”

“Stop it.  Right now,” Cas growled and startled his brother.  “While what happened to Kali is tragic, you didn’t know.  You’d make an amazing father, Gabriel.  You practically raised me, even though I wasn’t a walk in the park and after all of that, you’ve more than earned a family.  Sam loves you and you love him.  You can’t think so poorly of yourself.”

Gabriel looked as though he wanted to interject, but his chest was heaving much too quickly and there were tears welling up in his eyes.  So, instead, he shook his head and buried his face in his hands.  “I don’t know what to do, Cas.”

“You don’t have to do anything,” the other alpha scooted his chair closer, to wrap his arm around his brother.  “We’ve both been given second chances.  And for god knows what reason, been blessed with amazing mates.  Don’t second guess yourself. I’ve had to tell myself that so many times.  Unless you have yourself together, how can you hope to be good for Sam?”

“Heh, I’m no good for anyone.” Gabriel shifted over and rested in the crook of Cas’ neck, taking in the scent of family.  “All I do is cause them pain.  God, look at how bad I fucked up Sam, I-”

“I will punch you in the face,” Cas said slowly.  “Because that’s what you would do to me if I was thinking these things.”

The alpha huffed a laugh and slowly pulled away.  “You’re right.  I totally would.”

“Are you going to be all right, Gabriel?”  Cas reached out and gripped the other man’s shoulder.

“Guess you’ll have to see in seven days.” He wiped at his eyes and gave his brother a sincere smile. “Can’t wait for you to be home, baby bro.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long it took me to post this chapter - work and life have been crazy and I haven't had a chance to update until now. I'm also currently working on my DCBB and other WIPS, so updates may not be AS frequent as they have been in the past.
> 
> Much beta love goes out to Xayna xoxo

Dean wasn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t expecting the phone call from Cas.

He wasn’t waiting for it or anything, but he was surprised how quickly it came.  His mate must have been taking advantage of the fact the facility had a soft-spot for him, because it was well after phone hours.  So Dean groaned, reached for his phone and prepared for the inevitable.

“’ello, babe.”

“Dean,” his voice was low, just borderlining on a growl, “I spoke with Gabriel today and he told me you had a medical emergency which you didn’t feel the need to inform me of?”

The omega internally sighed and cleared his throat.  “I didn’t want to stress you out.  I’m fine, I promise.  If it was something serious, don’t you think I would’ve had someone come kidnap you and hightail it to the hospital?”

“No.”

He laughed at the alpha’s quick answer.  “Everything happened really fast, Cas.  And before I knew it, I was in the clear.  I’m sorry, it’s just been a really long couple of days.”

With a heavy exhale, he could feel the tension dissipate.  “I’m sorry.  The visit with my brother was very… disconcerting.”

Dean had to wonder if it had to do with what he brought up and yelled at Gabriel for.  It may not have been, but he still felt the need to say, “He knows I’m sorry, right?”

“Sorry?  About what?”  Castiel hesitantly asked.

“Uh…” Well, maybe his mate didn’t know.  How did he save this situation, and leave out the part where he was the biggest asshole in the history of ever?  “That I had to call in and will probably miss a shit-ton of work.”

“That is nothing to apologize for,” his tone was stern.  “He understands you need to recover.  I just, I-I wish that I could be there with you.”

“Hey, after tonight it’ll be six days.”  He couldn’t keep the excitement out of his tone.  “You’re gonna wanna turn around and head right back, after you deal with my bitchy ass for a couple days, that is.”

“I highly doubt that,” the fondness was leaking into his tone.  “I miss your ‘bitchy ass.’  No matter how bad it gets, I’ll be there to take care of you.”

“You say that _now_.”

“I received a letter from Tiffany,” Cas began conversationally.  “She wishes us to visit her, and I can only assume she knows nothing about the pup.  If you’re feeling up to it, perhaps you can call her and tell her the news?  You have her number, don’t you?”

“I can get the new one from Char. That’s awesome she wrote you.”  The omega couldn’t help but smile, imagining all the ridiculous things the woman omega had written.  Her handwriting was probably sloppy as fuck. “Does she even like pups?  Can’t really see her being all maternal.”

“She’ll like our pup.  She has to.” His tone was absolute.  “You wonder if she could come visit us, at any point.  I don’t want to plan any trips while you’re pregnant. There’s no need to risk anything.”

“I’m gonna be a kept-omega, aren’t I?”  He threw his head back and laughed, “I can see it now.  Deep down, you’re totally a stereotypical alpha, ain’t ya?”

“Yes.”  He stated, then started to chuckle, “All I wanted you for was a family, to begin with.  You better make yourself comfortable, I’m aiming for ten pups.”

“Oh god, I can’t tell if you’re joking or not!”

“I’m unsure as well… I wasn’t going to believe you were alright until I heard your voice for myself.  Please, take care, Dean.  I worry about you.”

“Stop, you know I’ll be fine.  I’ve got half a million people watching me like hawks, so I’m not too worried.”  The omega paused before adding, “But I’m gonna be really happy when it’s you.”

“Me too.  Oh.  Becky snuck me into the office to make this phone call, and it appears that someone is going to catch us.  I think I must hang up-”

Dean heard the muffled ‘ _Duck, Cas!_ ’  Followed by ‘ _Why is there a duck in the-_ ’ before the phone went dead.

He started laughing all over again.  Cas and Becky were hardly masterminds - it was hilarious to imagine them as partners in crime.  Yeah, he was really liking Becky these days and that was something he never thought he’d say.  No one was immune to pup-fever.

\----------

Not two goddamn seconds since Dean hung up with Cas did his phone ring again.  He exhaled a long sigh before he realized it was Amelia and quickly answered.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Just checking in to see how one of my favorite patients is doing.”  There was a smile in her voice as she added, “You’re resting, right?”

“Duh, not something I wanna fuck around with, you know?”  Dean emphasized his point by stretching out on the couch, even though she couldn’t see it.  “Just got the reprimand from my mate, via illegal sneaky phone call, so there’s that.”

“Good deal.  I want you to park your ass there for another week,” there was the rustling of papers on her end. “I’ve been looking over your paperwork to see what the hell happened, so we can figure out a course of action in the future.  If there needs to be one, anyway.”

“Did you find something?”  His heart skipped a beat, because he hoped like hell this wasn’t a prelude to an ongoing struggle through his pregnancy.

It had hardly begun, goddammit.

“You know me and my speculation,” she laughed at herself and continued, “I swear, I need to be a detective or something. These things are way more situational than scientific anymore.”

“Yeah, we just love defying science.  What are you ‘speculating?’”

“Well, there was nothing wrong with the pup.  Tip-top shape, everything’s going according to schedule, so ease your mind about that.  Developmentally, there are no roadblocks, no nothing that would suggest any complications in the future - crossing our fingers.  But, I did find some strange readings in _your_ hormone levels.”

“What kind of strange?”

“Nothing that would cause damage to the fetus.  It’s mostly stress on you.  I’m pretty damn sure it’s your body going through emotional withdrawal from your mate, and it’s manifesting in a physical way.” There was the sound of a pen scribbling away. “Once again, it’s that ‘something’ we can’t pinpoint on tests.  But I’ve seen it before, in single mothers or fathers who are going through the pregnancy without a mate.  Some of them don’t carry to term, because of a survival-of-the-fittest type thing.  After all, way back in the day, new parents and infants were, more or less, helpless without a mate to defend them.  It’s self-preservation, at a primitive level.  Somewhere in our genes, eliminating the fetus would increase chances of survival if the omega or beta were isolated.”

“But… I’m not alone.  My mate is-”

“Your _body_ doesn’t know that,” Amelia huffed a breath before inquiring, “How much longer until Castiel is discharged?”

“A week,” Dean answered immediately, “Am… I going to be all right until then?”

“You should be. This is another rare case that delves into anthropological reasons, rather than the current times.  I think the reason you and Sam have been more susceptible to these phenomenon is because of the true mate thing.  I don’t have to tell you how _rare_ that is, so it’s kind of a grey area science hasn’t gotten conclusive evidence on.  Not like any pair of true mates want to waste their time in a testing lab.  The sample size is trivial, at best.”

“Of course… shit.  But you said this is something that happens to, uh, single parents?”  He grumbled and massaged his temples to get rid of a foreboding tension headache.

“It’s not common at all, but it happens in the third trimester, usually.  Right when the body tells them, ‘yep, we’re in this alone. Better lighten the load.’”  She scoffed, and he could tell this was something she’d been working on for a while.  “At least, this is my theory.  So, I advise you to sit tight until Cas’ out.  Don’t do anything to strain your body.  Maybe see if someone can run up to the center and get something with his scent on it?  Trick your body into thinking he’s there, you know.”

“So no meds, just aromatherapy?”  Dean rolled his eyes so hard, he was surprised they didn’t fall out of his head.  “But… this is good, right?  As soon as Cas is back, there won’t be anything to worry about?”

“You got it.”  She started giggling. “I mean, you _should_ worry about a protective as hell alpha - _he’s_ probably gonna freak out, but you’ll be in the clear.”

“God, I can’t even imagine how Cas is gonna react to all this.  He better not blame himself, or I’m gonna kick his ass so hard-”

“Tell him to talk to me if he has any questions.  It’s no one’s fault, just another sticky situation.  Seriously, though.  Next time I see you, I’m gonna have you sign a waiver that makes me the only person to handle your medical treatment and results.  I’m gonna make a fuckin’ fortune on my future publication, called ‘How True Mates Ruined My Fucking Life: A Medical Expo.’”  Her voice was teasing as she added, “Maybe I’ll name a wing of my future hospital after you idiots.”

“As long as it comes complete with a vacation home to sweeten the deal,” Dean laughed aloud in the room.  “You’ve earned it, let me tell you.  So thanks. Uh, for being so smart and shit.”

“The pleasure is all mine.  So get to work on that errand, and call me if you’re feeling under the weather, yeah?”

“Will do.  I’m glad we know what it is now.  I was starting to freak the fuck out that something was wrong with the pup-”

“Nope, _you’re_ the problem, Winchester.  Turn on the tube and order a pizza or something.  Glad to hear Cas is out in a week, I’m sure you’re excited.”

“Hell yeah, I am.  We’ll get together once he’s back, all right?”

“Sounds good.  Talk later, rather than sooner.”

“Deal.”

\---------

Jo heaved a heavy sigh as she finished cleaning up and grabbed her jacket.  She knew, without a doubt, she was being a bitch lately.  She was overreacting and taking her frustrations out on everyone else.  This new schedule change was really starting to be a terrible idea.

Sure, Gabe accommodated her request, but there was one huge problem with that.

Charlie was taking a good chunk of her shifts.

Which meant, she barely saw her girlfriend.

On all the late shifts they’d normally work together, Jo got out early and the other omega was exhausted by the time she finished and texted her (more than not) she was ‘ _just gonna head home and crash._ ’  Jo thought they were doing great before all this, and normally it wouldn’t be a problem (she was a grown-ass woman, for fuck’s sake) but she couldn’t help but feel like… they were drifting apart?

Yeah.  They still saw each other from time to time at work, but it wasn’t as much as before.  And while Jo knew she had jumped the gun and let her feelings get the best of her when it came to Kali, she’d built the alpha up as a bad guy in her mind and couldn’t shake it.  What was even worse?  Charlie and Kali hit it off great.

So maybe she was a little jealous… jealous of the time the two spent together, and very honestly pissed off when she knew they hung out with each other after certain shifts.  Jo knew she wasn’t being replaced, but Charlie wasn’t around as much as she used to be.

Well, Jo knew that was really her own fault.

And hated it.

Deep down, she was also aware she was alienating herself from the rest of the crew.  Which was why she’d blown up at Dean about Benny.  It was so exhausting, trying so hard to hang out with all of them when so many things were going on in _their_ lives.  She was understanding about it, sure, but that didn’t mean she had to like it.

Dean was all up in knots over the pup, and she knew the second Cas was back they would be connected at the hip.  Not like she blamed them at all.  Gabriel and Sam had been working through some tough shit too, but that was something that niggled at the back of her mind.

The two pairs of mates had been through so much.  And they always found a way to work it out and come back to each other.

Her and Charlie?

They were separated by simple schedule deviations, and _this_ was coming between them?

Jo realized they weren’t in it as deep as the others.  But she wished they were.  Something was holding Charlie back.  Maybe she was tired of Jo?  Maybe she was incapable of finding another mate, because her first one had passed away?  She wanted to be with Charlie. God, she wanted to be with her so bad but she had no idea how to go about this.  They said they loved each other.  The time they spent together was awesome, but there was too little of it.

Maybe she was turning molehills into mountains and being a cry baby about this, but there was something blocking the next step.

Did Charlie feel it too?

Or was this all in her own mind?

Charlie was such a chill person, Jo felt hesitant to bring it up, if it was nothing.

It was kind of infuriating.

The whole, being around _two_ pairs of true mates.  How did the rest of the world do this?  How did _normal_ courtships work if you weren’t ‘meant to be?’  How did you make it ‘be?’

She was so lost in her thoughts, she left the bar without saying goodbye.  Jo took time gathering her breaths as she walked down the street to her car.  Where the hell did she go from here?  What did she do?  There was literally no one she could ask for advice about this either, no one was in her situation.  Maybe she’d have to turn to google, or some shit.

Jo jumped a little when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.  She yanked it out with more force than necessary to see it was a text from Charlie.

_Did you leave already? :(_

She rolled her shoulders to try to relieve some of the tension as she typed back:

_Sorry babe, I have to run to the bank before they close_

The phone indicated Charlie was typing for while… but when the message finally went through, all it read was:

_K_

With made Jo want to rip her hair out.  She needed to go home and have a drink.

\-------

While Dean was excited about him and Cas moving in together, getting the shit around was another story.  Which was why he’d asked Charlie for help, because this was something he was dreading.  He hated cleaning, for one, and readying his place was about to be exhausting.

Yep, the omega made the executive decision to move them into his own apartment, since Castiel’s held some bitter memories.  While this was only temporary, and they’d need a bigger place once they got closer to the due date, they needed to get their feet under them again.  Dean wanted to wait until Cas was home before going through the hassle of looking for a new place.  He wanted it to be something they did together.

He was pretty damn eager for all this to happen.

Charlie wasn’t, though.

“Jesus, Dean!  How many fuckin’ flannels do you own?!  I can’t clear out drawers for Cas because I’m going blind with all this plaid!  I’m gonna have nightmares about it tonight…” she complained from the bedroom.

Dean was cleaning the kitchen, while Charlie was rearranging the bedroom.

“Just jam them in with my other shit!”  He called across the apartment.  “Use those muscles, Bradbury!”

“I’ll show _you_ my muscles…” he heard her grumble under her breath, and it made him laugh.

“Oh, hey!  Incoming!”  Charlie held her phone out to Dean, who accepted it with confusion on his face.

“Hello, stranger,” the voice on the phone cooed.

“Hey Tiff!  Cas said he got your letter.”

“Thank fucking Christ he’s still there.  I was gonna kill him if he dropped out early.”

“Nope, still going strong.  But, uh, he wanted me to holler at you and say while we’d love to visit you in Portland, we can’t.”

“Oh, have I been cut out of your circle of friends,” Meg sneered, “I see how it is.”

“Shut up, Cas is putting me under house arrest for a hot sec, but maybe afterwards we could come out?”

“House arrest, huh?  What did you do to get a punishment like that?”

“Oh, you know.  Spooning leads to forking, then along comes a pup.”

“Shut your whore mouth!”  Real, honest enthusiasm overshadowed the disbelief.  “Oh boy, you don’t know what you’re getting into, Deano.  Fuck you coming to Portland, I’m coming there for a visit!  When are you due?”

“Not gonna answer that.  You stay there, it’s too early to see your mug,” he teased while Charlie watched the interaction with interest.  “You sure it’s, uh, safe for you to come here?”

“I’m a whole new woman, kid.  And I’m good at flying under the radar.  Now, tell me when you’re shitting out the little one, and I’ll make plans.”

“You’re gross.”

“You love me.  Answer the fuckin’ question.”

“Oh god, you’re serious about this, aren’t you?”  He glanced over to meet Charlie’s eyes and pointed a finger-gun at his head.  “All right, but let’s keep this a surprise for Cas, yeah?”

\----------

Sam had no idea what to make of it when Gabriel literally came plowing through the room and tackled him from where he was sitting on the bed.  The book was knocked out of his grasp, flying out of his hands and forgotten somewhere on the floor, but he had a lap full of alpha.  He hesitated before lowering his hands to Gabriel’s form, but finally decided it was all right to rest them on his back.

“Gabe?”  He tried slowly, soothing circles into his mate’s shoulder blades.  “We doing some kind of football role-play you didn’t give me the heads up about?”

Still, Gabriel didn’t move.

“Hey… what’s going on?”

He shifted just slightly, just enough to show he was there, but not forming words.

At this point, Sam was actually starting to grow concerned.

He tried to roll Gabriel over, grab his head to make him physically look at him, but the alpha was being stubborn.  Like he always was.  But today everything was _off_.

So, Sam resorted to smacking him on the ass.

“Oo, again,” Gabriel finally muttered the humorlessly joke into Sam’s lap.

Well, he _did_ ask for it…

He wound up, and slapped his hand on Gabe’s rear _much_ harder.

That snapped him out of it, and caused him to roll over and hide his backside.  Their eyes finally locked, but where Sam had a cocky amusement dancing in his, Gabriel had anything but.

Sam reached out to his mate, trying to flash him a smile and say, “Why does it look like you’re having an existential crisis?”

“Because I am.”

“Wanna talk about it?”  Sam shimmied down the bed further, so he was laying on the same plane as the alpha.  “What’s wrong?”

“You’re too good for me, kid.”

“Huh?”

“Just wondering when you’re gonna realize it,” he huffed and moved to his back, studying the ceiling.  “ _Always_ have been way too good for me.”

“I was joking about the crisis, but apparently I have damn good intuition.  Why are you acting crazy?”

Gabriel scrubbed a hand over his face but wouldn’t turn to meet Sam’s eyes.  Instead, he took a deep breath and shrugged.

“I’m not acting crazy, Sam.  I’m being realistic.” He waited for his mate to interject and was ready to interrupt, but apparently he was giving Gabriel time to sort out his thoughts.  “It took your brother saying it out loud for me to really realize it’s true.”

“What the hell did Dean say to you.”  It wasn’t a question; it was a demand.

“That I’m a shitty person.  Kali… she was pregnant when she went to jail.  I had no idea, but I _should_ have known, but maybe I wasn’t seeing things clear.  It was a fucking crazy time in my life.  I wasn’t myself back then. No, scratch that.  I _was_ myself, and I tried to get better.  For you.  But hearing that?  Hearing she lost the pup made me realize I’m no good for anyone.”

Gabriel wasn’t prepared at all for how quickly Sam moved.  His view of the ceiling was quickly blocked by a frustrated looking mate, looming over top of him.  He jerked from where he was laying in the bed and didn’t recognize the look on Sam’s face.  Before he could question it, Sam cut him off.

“If you don’t think you’re worth it, then I sure as fuck aren’t either.  Do I have to remind you, I was an addict, same as Cas, before you met me?  Do I have to remind you I did a lot of messed up shit, and all of it was my _own_ fault.  I’m sorry to hear about Kali, really, I am.  But that’s not on you.  That was totally out of your control and I don’t wanna hear another word about how you could have saved her.” He narrowed his eyes, completely gaining his mate’s attention, before he leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss.

The alpha was numb, caught off guard by the passion in Sam’s words, the complete conviction, and couldn’t respond to the kiss.  Sam snorted when his mate didn’t react and pulled away.

“Is this why you’ve been so weird lately?  You better snap out of it, and stop feeling sorry for yourself.  I don’t care about your past.  You haven’t given a shit about mine, and that’s not who we are anymore.  We’re in this together, Gabe.  Why can’t you get that?”  He was becoming more and more annoyed by the second.

Which Gabriel thought was strange.  He was expecting disgust, he hadn’t anticipated _this_ would be Sam’s reaction.  It gave him all kinds of mixed feelings, and he didn’t know where the fuck to go anymore.

Sam kissed him again.  This time, there was more power behind it, like he was trying to make a statement.  He was trying to bring Gabe back to himself, back to _him_.  And he was going to try his damnedest.

Finally, Gabriel reached up and grabbed the back of Sam’s neck to hold him there.  His mouth moved against his mate’s, trying to find answers of his own, but only found love.  Fuck, the kid really was out of his league.  The fact he was accepting all the bullshit the alpha threw his way, and still loved him?  How the hell did he get so lucky?

He didn’t just crave this, he _needed_ this.

He’d been stewing in the foreshadowing of isolation, thinking he really did need to give Sam up, that it was inevitable.  But his mate wasn’t going to let him.

Gabe knew that now, knew they were stuck together. Two broken men had found the other to complete them, make them whole again.

It didn’t take long for things to get more heated.  The alpha let his jaw fall open while Sam licked into his mouth and grabbed a fistful of his hair.  Gabriel kept one hand on Sam’s neck, and the other maneuvered to wrap around his waist, holding him tight.  Sure, he never _wanted_ to get rid of this. He thought it was too damn good to be true.

“Are you done being a fuckin’ moron?”  Sam whispered against his mouth.

As much as Gabe wanted to shake his head and demand why Sam was treating him this way, he couldn’t bring himself to pull away.  Gabriel ducked his head to the side and pressed kisses over the mark he’d left on his mate’s neck.  He was trying to remind himself this was _real_ , convince himself they were meant for each other, because no matter how much he felt it in his gut, in his heart, his brain was doing all kinds of messed up things to him.  He let himself bask in Sam’s scent, now laced with longing of its own.

“I’m never letting you go.  You’re gonna have to try a lot harder than that,” Sam’s voice was uneven, as Gabe’s teeth pulled a moan out of him.

“That _was_ me trying my hardest,” Gabe admitted. “Guess you’re a stubborn ass, aren’t you?”

The chuckle the man on top made was the sweetest sound the alpha could remember ever hearing.  He let himself drown in the moment, refusing to come up for air.  Because… he really believed.  Believed Sam loved him for all his faults. He knew nothing was going to keep them apart and it was the biggest relief he’d ever felt.

The moment was so surreal, and it was everything Gabriel wanted and more.

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love goes to my beta Xayna <3

After a late night spent with Sam, Gabriel was feeling much better about where they were as a couple.  Obviously, sex never hurt anything, but the way Sam handled the whole situation?  He never patronized the alpha.  Never babied him or treated him like he was anything less than capable.  He needed that proverbial smack to get back with the program, as well as tie up one loose end he couldn’t ignore anymore.

The bar opened around lunch time every day, which was why he’d sent Kali a text, asking her if she could come in before the first shift.

All he’d received in return was an: _OK boss_

Which was more than enough for him.

He got there even earlier than he’d asked her to be - he needed time to steel his nerves, if he were being honest.

He busied himself with the openers’ tasks until he heard the door to the back room open.  With a heavy sigh, he put down the paperwork he had temporarily immersed himself in and headed toward the sound.

Kali was hanging her jacket up on the coat rack, and Gabriel mused to himself he wasn’t surprised her wardrobe hadn’t changed from day one.  The woman was a force of nature, living in her high heels with an endless supply of a sexy wardrobe.  He wouldn’t expect anything less.  You could take the girl off the runway, but never the runway from the girl, right?

“Hello, Gabriel.  You wanted to talk to me?”

He nodded as a response, but didn’t know where to go for this.  It would be a little too awkward to be at his desk, looking over at her in the office chair he had set up for _talks_.  So, he plopped himself down on the couch.  She raised an eyebrow, but followed suit.

“So, uh,” he scratched the back of his head idly before deciding to begin with, “I can’t thank you enough for taking care of Dean that night.  I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t there.”

If she had any inclination of where this was going, she didn’t look like it.  “’Course I’d take care of him.  How’s the little shit doing, anyway?”

“Resting.  Like he should be.  I talked with his doctor and she said he needed to be quarantined until Cas got out.”

“That’s only in a few more days, correct?”  A genuine smile flashed on her face.  “I bet everyone is very excited to see him come back.”

“Understatement,” he confirmed with a smirk.  “Dean’s gonna be over the moon.  But, uh, what I wanted to talk to you about was something Dean told me.”

She didn’t say anything about Gabriel’s hesitation; she settled on simply staring at him, like it was a dare for him to continue.  But, Gabriel was one hell of a daredevil.

“God, I don’t even know what to say, Kal.”  He was fidgeting, shifting in his seat but he needed to get the words out.  “I don’t know how I couldn’t have seen it, and there isn’t a day that goes by I don’t wish things had turned out different.”

She tried to steer the conversation away from what she knew Gabriel was trying to say, “Things worked out for you.  You said it yourself - we weren’t meant for each other.  When I met Sam, while it pisses me off to admit this, it became clear.”

“I want things to work out for _you_.  You deserve it, more than I do, and I can’t imagine what it could have been-”

“It’s in the past.”  Her words were even, painted in the finest sheen of ice.  “What’s done is done.”

“I get that.  But that doesn’t change the fact that I am so fuckin’ sorry and want to make it up to you-”

“Should have known Dean would’ve said something,” she groaned and dramatically crossed her legs.  “It was a long time ago.  And I don’t want your sympathy.”

“Goddammit, Kali!  You can quit the indifference. I know you! I can read you and this façade isn’t working.” He hadn’t meant to raise his voice. Really, he hadn’t.  “Just let me fix it-”

“There’s _nothing_ you can do to fix it.” If there was one thing Kali was good at, it was standing up to Gabriel.  “I don’t expect you to.  I don’t _want_ you to.”

She took a moment to study her former boyfriend with scrutiny.  She could see this was tearing him apart, deep down, and she was always going to be a sucker for this man, no matter how much she tried to distance herself from him.  There was just no breaking the connection, no demolishing the feelings, they were so deeply ingrained into her person.

So, in an attempt to keep him from completely falling apart, she stated, “Give me a raise, then.”

“A wha-?”

“A raise.  That will start making up for it.”

He knew that was bullshit because he could see right through her, but he knew she didn’t want to talk about it anymore.  It would be even more disheartening if she broke down in front of him.  Even though there was a little part of him who wished she _would_ take out the brunt of her feelings on him, she was too strong for that, too proud.    
  
Confessing to Dean had been in a moment of weakness, and while she didn’t regret helping the omega through it and sharing her story, she wished the rest of the universe didn’t know about it.

So, Gabriel nodded and repeated, “All right.  You’ve got your raise, girl.”

She quirked a grin and nodded right back, “Deal.  I’m going to start setting up.  And Gabriel?”

He didn’t dare pull his attention away from her.

“I know you mean it.  That you’re sorry.  So, thanks, but I’d prefer never to discuss this again.”

Gabriel flashed a thumbs up of confirmation and watched her stand and head out onto the floor.

He took a few minutes to gather himself back together before he stood up himself.  The thing that ended up spurring him into action was Charlie’s arrival.  She raised an eyebrow and he pulled on his mask.

“Heya, Red.  You’re looking perky today.”

“Shut up, I barely got any sleep last night, helping your damn brother-in-law ready the house for a homecoming!”  She flicked him in the shoulder. “Next time, you get to do the dirty work.”

“You _know_ I love it dirty…”

She snorted and went about her business getting ready for her shift.  It was going to be a long day.

\-----------

Jo 5:45pm

_Hey date night tonight?_

 

Charlie 5:51pm

_Totes I’m almost done with my shift want me to pick up pizza?_

 

Jo 5:54pm

_thatd be great maybe some beer too?_

 

Charlie 5:56pm

_I’ll see if I can steal some when gabe’s not looking ;)_

 

Jo 5:57pm

_sounds good! Can’t wait to see you_

 

Charlie stared at her phone for a little while after she received the messages, chewing on her lip.  She couldn’t deny things with her girlfriend had been… _tense_ lately.  She always felt like she was being torn between Jo and her own positive relationship with Kali, which she knew for a fact the omega didn’t approve of.

She wished she could fix things, but she wasn’t a confrontational person.  So what, maybe she was the hippie ‘can’t we all just get along and hug each other’ type, but she couldn’t help it.  Charlie had learned, from personal experience, life was too damn short to hold grudges.  And she fucking hated the fact that one of the leading conflicts in her life, was with the woman she loved the shit out of.

Jo asked for beer - which indicated she _needed_ it for something.

Charlie didn’t want to assume the worst, but blowing her off right now may be a defining moment in their still-budding relationship.  She didn’t want to risk it.

So, she kept her eyes locked on the clock, watching the time tick past as she went back out on the floor to finish up with her last table.

Hopefully tonight didn’t end in disaster.  It was the last thing she needed, right now.

\----------

“You’re tense,” Kali commented as Charlie walked up to the bar, putting in yet another drink order for her final table who just _wouldn’t leave_.

“Yeah, I’m about to tap out and get someone else to take care of those lingerers who aren’t looking to peace out-anytime soon,” she grumbles and leaned on the bar.  “Gotta get home to the wifey before she throws a fit.”

The alpha raised an eyebrow, but filled the order quickly, before asking, “You ladies all right?”

“I dunno,” she shrugged her shoulders heaving out a deep breath.  “We’re okay?  I think?  I don’t know what to make of us right now.  We don’t see each other a lot because of the hours we’re working and whenever we do see each other it’s great.  But those times are few and far between, ya know?”

“Hmm,” Kali finished loading the omega’s tray and gave her a meaningful look.  “Jo’s a little spitfire.  But you guys are good together.  You need to show her that, I don’t know her too well, but I’ve heard from others - she’s been a little off lately.  Relationships take effort, sometimes, _a lot_ of effort, and you gotta follow through.”

“Oo, Kali, when did you become Dr. Phil?”  She blinked and tilted her head.  “But, yeah, I know what you mean.  I’m gonna try.  Hopefully I don’t piss her off or anything.  Ughh, I wish she’d see that you’re actually an awesome chick and go back to the way our schedule used to be.  This sucks a huge dick.  And you _know_ how much I hate dick.”

“Strong words, there,” Kali winked and reached across to pat Charlie on the head.  “I appreciate your vote of confidence.  You’re a good kid, Bradbury.”

The omega stuck out her tongue and grabbed the tray from the bar top.  “I know.  I’ll holler when dip, ‘cause I’m thinking I should do that soon.”

“Yeah, yeah.  Tell Gabe, and get the fuck out of here."

“That also, is lovely advice.”

\---------

So maybe Jo was pacing the room after she got a text from Charlie which stated she was running a little behind.  There was a voice in her head worried she was going to ditch.  She didn’t know why, but every time she glanced at her phone and noted the time, she was getting more and more concerned.

As soon as there was a knock on the door, her worry vanished and she rushed to the noise with an excited grin.

When she threw it open, she was faced with the bright glow of her girlfriend announcing, “I got the goodies!”

She took the pizza box out of her hand with a smile, “You’re the best!  My stomach has been growling and I’m about to smash on this before we even sit down!”

“Sorry about that,” Charlie winced at the words which weren’t meant to cut, but made her feel bad, all the same.  “Took forever for my last table to clear out.  Hell, they’re probably still there, but Anna took over for me.”

“It’s fine, babe, seriously,” she leaned over and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek.  “I’m just glad you’re here.”

True to her word, she reached into the box and grabbed a piece before she even got to the couch.  She moaned around the slice of Hawaiian which made Charlie raise an eyebrow.

“Jesus, girl, you make those noises and I’m not gonna be able to make it through dinner!”

“Oh yeah?”  She winked flirtatiously, “Hold back just for a hot sec, deal?  You may have me for dessert.”

“Fine,” Charlie dramatically scuffed her heel on the floor (after she set the stolen beers down - didn’t wanna drop ‘em and make a mess) and feigned a pout.  “If Gabe asks, I didn’t get these from the bar, kay?”

“Doubt he’ll even notice.  He’s been all over the place lately.  What’s going on with our bar?  It’s all kinds of fucked up right now,” she cracked open a beer before adding, “At least Cas is gonna be out soon.  Wonder if he’s coming back to work?”

“Maybe.  After he corrals Dean into a pen at home with a water dish and a feeding trough.  I’m prepared for a whiny domestic omega any day now,” Charlie muses while she grabs a beer of her own.  “We’ll probably be on damaged-ego-control in no time.  Babysitting the _boys_ before the _baby_ even pops.”

“Yeah - it’s gonna be good for him, though.  I’ve been worried about Dean, and how he’s kind of gone into hiding from us.  Pisses me off, actually,” she hesitates to grab another piece of pizza.  “I don’t know, a lot of things are stressing me out lately.  Even though he’s good, there’s still this, like, lingering weirdness.  And I can’t shake it off.”

“Taylor Swift can help with that,” Charlie shoots her a wink before recognizing the weight of her words.  “We’re okay though, right?”

“Are we?”  Jo finally lifts her eyes to meet Charlie’s.  “I mean, I hope.  I don’t know what I mean,” she exhales sharply and takes a massive chug of her beer.

The redhead studies her for a second before reaching across the space and grabbing her hand.  “You’ve got something you wanna talk about, I can see it all over your face.  C’mon, spill.”

“I feel like we’re drifting apart.” The shrug of her shoulders was aiming for nonchalance, but her words were heavy.  They were far from casual.  “I know things at the bar and being around all this chaos has kinda forced us to not really concentrate on our relationship, but I think it’s great, you know?  We’re great.  I love the fuck out of you, but whenever I try to take another step with us?  Someone’s in the hospital.  Someone’s laying the smack down on someone else.  Or, you’re too busy,” she trailed off to gather the rest of her thoughts, hoping she had the guts to say them.  “We’ve… hit a plateau.  I was hoping we’d go further, I want something more, but I’m starting to take the hint we’re not going anywhere.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were feeling any of this?!”  Charlie suddenly snapped, her eyes wide.

“I shouldn’t _have_ to.  You should be spending time with your girlfriend.  C’mon, we’re both women, we over-analyze, worry about things, but you haven’t seemed to pick up on it, and that worries me.  This isn’t casual fucking.  When you’re in a relationship, and serious about it, it’s because you want to be together for the rest of your _lives_.  You want this person to be your _mate_.  I can’t help but wonder if we’re just friends with benefits or-”

“Or there’s something wrong with _me_?”  The redhead snipped immediately, leveling a glare.  “You’re thinking there has to be something wrong with me if I don’t want to get mated right away.  Like I’m damaged goods, and can’t move past her.”

“I didn’t mean that at all, Char-”

“Sure you did.  Even if you weren’t gonna say it out loud, you thought it and the answer is in the damn question.  I lost my mate.  I don’t want to jump right in, no matter how much I love you.  And I do, baby, I do.  But what happened?  It was fucked up.  I don’t think I could live through that again, and I’m not even being dramatic.  If we were mated, and something happened to you?  I couldn’t get through that.  It’s not just a ‘commitment’ thing.  Hell, I’ll put a ring on your finger right now, obviously I love you that much, but I-I need to hold off on mating.  It’s not me who isn’t ready, it’s my body, Jo.  No one can even begin to understand what I went through, emotionally _and_ physically.  You know mates can die from a broken heart if they lose theirs, right?  It almost happened to me, it took so much to get past that and I’m sorry but-”

“Don’t be sorry,” Jo reached out and wrapped her arms around Charlie’s shoulders.  “I get it.  I’m being clingy or something, and it’s not anything I’ve ever had to deal with before in my entire goddamn life.  I love you.  Like, really, _really_ love you and it’s scary to put myself out there when I have a hard time reading you.”

“Ask.  Don’t jump to conclusions.”  Charlie let the blonde embrace her, but didn’t move to return it.  “In case you haven’t figured out by now, I’m kind of an open book.  You shouldn’t let yourself get all riled up about this shit - you’re getting caught up in your head when _I’m right here_ to talk to.”

“I don’t know how to bring shit up,” Jo admitted from where she was nestled in Charlie’s neck.  “I, _god_ , I’m just really scared of losing you.  And I want to be mated to you-”

“And I can’t give you that right now.”  Her body tensed and her scent was firing in the wrong direction of what Jo wanted.  “If that’s something you expect from me, I mean-”

“It isn’t!”  Jo desperately interjected, because she was scared Charlie was two seconds away from some fucked up ultimatum.  “I want you.  That’s all I want, I’m not demanding for us to mate just this second or-”

“But you _will_.  You will want that, sooner than you think and I’m worried that’s gonna break us,” Charlie’s voice held something heavy like defeat.  “I’m, uh, gonna go now.  I’m getting tired and-”

“Bullshit.  The Charlie I know doesn’t run away from something like this-”

“Dammit, Jo!  I’m just giving us both some time to think, all right?!”  She shot up from the couch, no matter how much the pleading look in the blonde’s eyes were breaking her goddamn heart.  “Just some time to think,” she repeated slower this time, but it did nothing to change the expression carved into Jo’s features.  “I want to be with you.  But if mating is going to be the deciding factor?  M-maybe it’s already broken.”

Jo was wrecked - it was something Charlie couldn’t deal with looking at anymore.  Knowing _she_ had been the one to hurt her girlfriend, one of the people who she loved more than anyone in the entire fucking world.  But, she said her piece.  And Charlie really _did_ need to get out of there.

Scenting other people with her sensitive nose was one thing, but the scents coming from her girlfriend?  Her awareness was on an entirely different level - she was so in-tune with every tiny nuance on _normal_ days.  But right this very moment?  They were strong enough to knock her on her ass and she wouldn’t let it get to that point.  She refused to drown.  She stood her ground, tried to shoot Jo a small smile and then headed to the door.

Charlie couldn’t look back, she couldn’t bring herself to see what she’d done to her girlfriend.  Or else she’d be the one to fall apart, even harder.

\---------

The last thing Gabriel had expected when he got home from work, was Sam’s voice shouting through their house to get his ass into the bedroom.  The alpha had never been so quick to kick off his shoes and wad his coat up to throw on the couch.  He added a little extra obnoxious swagger in his step as he walked towards the room and leaned against the door frame.

“Why, Sam, ready for another round so soon?”  He wiggled his eyebrows which caused his mate to roll his eyes.

“You’re such a perv.”

“That’s why you love me,“ was his immediate response.  However, when Gabriel surveyed the scene, he noticed a few things.  “So.  Why aren’t you naked, and why is there a laptop covering your junk?  I can’t even dive into the foreplay with electronics cock-blocking me in the most literal sense.”

Sam laughed out loud and gestured him over to sit, which Gabriel did immediately.

“So there’s actually not a _single bit_ of research to go by online, and I’ve been trying.”

“Some research has alluded _you_?”  Gabriel faked a gasp, and tried to glance at the laptop before it was shut.  “What is this elusive puzzle you’re trying to put together?”

“Stuff,” he had a smirk tugging the corner of his mouth, “I figured we should call up an educated source to continue my investigation.”

“Dude, cryptic, much?”  Gabriel was a cross between intrigued and suspicious.  “What kinda game are you playin’ here?”

“You’ll see.”

The phone was already sitting next to him on the bed so Sam could snatch it up easily.  He pressed a few buttons, before turning up the volume and letting a ring trill fill the room.  The alpha tilted his head cautiously and waited while Sam had a barely-concealed grin on his face.  Then, a familiar woman’s voice answered.

“Hey, Ams.  You’re on speaker,” Sam clearly had some kind of game plan Gabe was unaware of.  “You’re out of work now, right?”

“Yep!  You got it!  Now, I’m assuming you’ve got Gabe with you, dying from curiosity?”  There was no background noise, which indicated she was relaxing at home.

Which she should have been, since it was around midnight.  Although Gabriel felt bad about keeping her up, his interest in what the fuck was going on got the better of him, when he said, “Hola, chica!”

“So,” Sam shifted on the bed to face his mate and continued, “Like I said.  Internet’s a no-go, but Amelia and I have been talking about it, and we think it’s possible.”

“What’s possible?  Quit being a sneaky little fucktard, Moose.”

“Oo, he’s saucy tonight.  You’re not used to being a step behind in the game, huh, Gabe?”  Amelia teased from the other end of the line.  “You wanna tell him, Sam, or me?”

“Jesus Christ!  Just spill!”  Gabriel grumbled and took to rolling around the bed resembling a display of a childlike tantrum.  “You’re _both_ assholes!”

Sam reached out and grabbed his mate’s chin to keep him in place.  “I had a check-up with Amelia today, and as much as I really don’t want to get your hopes up, her and I are pretty damn positive, with all the changes, my body would be able to carry a pup to term.”

If Sam’s grip on Gabriel’s jaw wasn’t firm, he was sure it would have dropped wide open.  Not like it mattered much, because he couldn’t form words, even if he tried.

Which was why, Amelia took over.

“I gather from the silence Gabriel is speechless.”  She giggled as she mused over the rare image.  “But, yeah.  I know you drunk texted me that one time, Gabe, and I didn’t respond because I had no idea if it _was_ remotely possible.  When Sam came in today, we did the whole nine, not _just_ a usual check-up, because he was wondering the same damn thing as you were.”

“Everything checked out,” Sam smiled brightly, thoroughly pleased his mate was too shocked to speak.  “There’s just some stuff we need to take care of, you know, if we _do_ wanna try.”

“Fuck _yes_!  We wanna try!”  Gabriel finally blurted and tackled Sam from where he was.  “Tell me more, tell me more!”

“And you were worried he’d freak out,” the omega cracked up at the mates.  “Like I said, all the equipment is there.  The only thing we’ll have to experiment with is the hormones, because Sam still has a cubic fuck-ton of testosterone so we‘ll need to take that down a notch.  Don‘t worry, Sammy, it‘d just be for the duration of the pregnancy, after delivery we‘d discontinue and you can be all alpha-hybrid again.  It should be an easy fix, just some injections to get his body prepared and ready for conception.”

“Amelia got really up close and personal with me, but the accelerated evolution was no joke, and everything’s functional,” Sam was speaking with the excitement of a little boy on Christmas morning.  “I know you really want a pup.  I always did too, and before, I figured maybe in the future we could adopt - but Gabe!  Now, we could have _our own_.  I can give this to you, I _want_ to give this to you!”

Gabriel’s heart was racing as he turned towards the phone and snapped, “You bitches better not be fucking with me!  I know where you live, and you best bet if this is a joke, neither one of you will survive to see another day.”

“Aww, there’s my sweet Gabriel,” Amelia cooed.  “So you guys ready to be my science experiment?  Not sure how easily or not this is gonna happen.  May take some time, but you two talk it out and we’ll come up with a course of action.  It’ll probably start with blood work observation and the injections for Sam, and no more rut suppressing for you, Mr. Novak!”

“ _What_?”  Sam blurted, shooting his mate a confused face.  “You suppressed your rut?”

“Oops,” Amelia chuckled very awkwardly.  “Well, you lovers chat it out, I gotta go to sleep.  Love ya, shit-heads, bye!”  Then she abruptly hung up.

The phone shut off, and it was now the two men staring each other down from their seats on the bed.

“Gabe, did you really-?”

“Did you really miss the part where I didn’t ravage you for five days straight?”  The alpha teased and patted the side of Sam’s face - who was looking increasingly concerned.

“Why did you do that?”  His voice was more worried than anything else, and felt like an idiot for being absolutely clueless.  “That couldn’t have been good for you-”

“Doesn’t matter if it was good for me, it was good for _you_ , kiddo.”  Gabriel’s casual pat softened into a palm which cupped his mate’s cheek.  “You were finally getting better.  You were balls deep with work and that kinda distraction was the last thing you needed.”

“Gabriel…” Sam’s words trailed off as he studied every last detail on the man’s face.  “You didn’t have to do that for me, I could have-”

“You’re not quite getting this,” the alpha yanked Sam close and kissed his brow.  “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.  Sure, I was pissy as fuck for a bit, but knowing you had the chance to get your life back on track?   _Anything_ was worth that.  You’ve had a rough go, and I’m gonna take care of you, whether you like it or not.  And I’m not sorry.  Not even a little bit.”

Sam reached out to wrap his arms around the smaller man and let gravity tug them down to the mattress.  “If you ever even _think_ you’re not good enough, I’ll punch you in the face.  I know I’ve been a giant pain lately, and I’m sorry for everything I put you through.  Everything I’ve put _us_ through.  God, I just love you so much that it hurts sometimes.”

“Show me where and I’ll kiss it better,” Gabe winked dramatically, and allowed Sam to cling to him.  “You really want a family, Sam?”

“Would I have made that a huge production number if I didn’t?  That was a damn good ‘grand gesture,' if I do say so myself.  Have fun one-upping me.”  He snorted and brushed his nose against Gabriel’s neck, letting himself soak in his mate’s scent.  “I’d go through that hell all over again if I could give you a pup.  I know how bad you want one, and maybe we’ve finally caught a lucky break?  Maybe, after god knows _how_ many years of drama, we’re getting some good luck coming out way.  Knock on wood-”  
  
“Oo, _I’ve_ got some wood here for you to-”  
  
“You’re ruining the moment,” Sam could help but laughing. So what? His mate made him really fucking happy.

Gabriel tilted his chin just enough to meet Sam’s lips with his own.  “Having you is all I need, kid.  But I ain’t gonna be mad if there’s _another_ kid.  Not.  One.  Bit.”

While he attempted to keep the borderline-manic excitement out of his voice, he couldn’t keep it from his scent.  He was overjoyed.  Even though he knew it wasn’t a sure-fire thing, even the mere concept made his body thrum with elation.  He held Sam closer, kissed him harder, and planned on keeping his mate up the entire night, showing him just how delighted he was.

\---------

Jo knew she was hyperventilating the second her girlfriend walked out of the door.  She didn’t know what to do - should she call, should she beg her back?

No, Charlie needed space.

However, space was the last thing _Jo_ needed right now.

The entire point of seeing each other tonight was to confirm how close they were, how much they loved each other.  It was supposed to erase any doubt and get her out of her own head.  Charlie brought out a light in her no one else could.  On the other side of the coin, she could snuff it out just as quickly.  This hadn’t been about mating, but when the topic came up, everything fell apart.

She was isolated, left all by herself and sick and fucking tired of people leaving her alone.

Even though this wasn’t a breakup, it sure as shit _felt_ like it.

She tried so goddamn hard to keep the tears from flowing from her eyes, but the fucking glowing screen of her cellphone was too damn blurry for her to pretend.  Jo took a heavy sniff, reached out blindly for a box of tissues and grabbed a fucking wad to wipe across her face until she could see again.

The omega scrolled through her contacts, and there was a reason for her not to bother a single one of them.  Everyone else had their lives, had their troubles, they couldn’t be distracted by her having a fight with her girlfriend.  It was nothing, in the grand scheme of things.  Nothing, compared to how all their paths had evolved and shifted into something else.

She wished these were the old days.  

When she and Dean would grab a fifth of Jack, find a roof top and drink and complain about life until the sun rose.  Now he had a mate, a baby on the way, and made it a priority to be to bed at 11:00, sharp.  
  
She wished it was back when Gabriel was _just_ a boss, and bitched at her when she rolled in five minutes late.  When he was snappy because the bar was his entire life, and treated it like his own child.  Back when she put on a fake smile, and pretended to like him.  Now, she really did like him, and he had his own happiness, and gave her way too much leeway because of their relationship.  She missed the structure, an inevitable routine, because she _had_ to.  While she took it seriously, having the option to ‘not’ was too tempting some days.   
  
Back in the old days, Charlie was a cute, fun friend at the bar and there wasn’t a care in the world.  Now there were _too many_ cares. Sometimes it was great and other times, like tonight, it tore her in fucking two.  Back then?  Sam would also go out with them on weekends, they’d get drunk at clubs and cause trouble. She missed it all so badly.

She had _none_ of these things anymore.  There was no way to get back even a small semblance of who she was, who she used to be, and there wasn’t a single soul who’d want to pretend with her.  She bitterly congratulated them under her breath, when the tears began tumbling down.

While she was almost completely finished looking through her contacts, and the heaving in her chest manifested actual sobs, she threw the phone across the room.  It hurt.  It hurt so fucking much that the life she’d used to love wasn’t there anymore.  Sure, she was happy for everyone else who moved onto ‘bigger and better’ but she was left in the dust.  The only thing she had that was hers was Charlie, who she couldn’t even beg to stay and talk it out.  It was a hollow hurt in her gut that tore into her chest and felt like the things what made her Jo Harvelle were being carved out and thrown to the dirty ground.

So - she did something she hadn’t done in a long fucking time.

Jo scrambled, desperate and needing, to follow where she’s tossed the phone and typed in a number from memory.

“Joanna Beth!  Didn’t think I’d be hearing from you in a while.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry.  You think, I-I could take you up on working some weekends with you?  I need a vacation.”

There was a pause on the line before the woman asked, “You _know_ I’d love for you to.  But I thought you were liking the city?  Never thought you’d take a vacation back to the boonies.”

“Me either.” When she sniffled, she knew she was caught.

“Aww, honey.  Why don’t you head down here tonight?  Ya know how much I miss you, and it sounds like you need a bourbon or five.”

“Thanks, mom.  I love you.”

“Love you, too, sweetie.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait, the angst, and the lack of Destiel in this chapter.
> 
> HOWEVER, next chapter will MORE than make up for it AND we'll get Cas back <3
> 
> Just sayin'


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta love to Xayna forever and always!!

There was _more_ than a skip in his step while Gabriel set up the bar that day.  Even though Jo called in sick, he shot a text to Anna to see if she was interested in filling in.  Not like Gabe, himself, wasn’t able to - some of the women just liked more hours and more money.  Hell, he was so fucking happy, he was about to give _everyone_ a raise.  His life was finally going perfect.  More than perfect.  Charlie noticed it and didn’t hesitate to roll her eyes, but Gabriel knew there was something off about her today.

Maybe they’d have a heart to heart later.

After all, when Charlie was upset?  The last thing she ever wanted was a shoulder to cry on.

Kid was tough.  She usually sorted things out by herself, and didn’t want to feel patronized or anything less than strong when someone even attempted to help her.

That’s when the claws came out.

Speaking of claws, Kali’s voice interrupted his internal dialogue and called over, “Looks like you’re got a visitor, boss.”

“A whu-?”  He glanced over to Kali, who was jeering her thumb to the break room.

“You’re too doped up and buzzed to scent him?”  Kali raised an eyebrow, and went about her business stocking the bar.

Wow, Gabriel really _was_ off his game.

But then again, he was more than a little surprised to scent the male omega.

If he were being honest, he really, really, _really_ didn’t want to talk to him right now.  

He shot pleading eyes to Kali and whispered, “Tell him I’m making a supply run?”

“Oh shut up.  Act like an alpha.  I happen to like Dean a little more than you, these days, anyway.”

“Traitor.”

Kali blew a kiss, Gabriel shot her his middle finger, and then he changed his direction to the employee’s only area.

Dean was pacing, he was fidgeting, and he looked alarmed to see Gabriel standing, very cautiously, in front of him.  He paused for a second, because the reason he hadn’t walked into the bar was because he didn’t have his words together, and didn’t quite know how to confront the alpha.  Well, shit, it was now or never, right?

Except, Gabriel was the first one to break the silence.  “Tomorrow’s the big day!”  Even though he was nervous around Dean, that was something they could both celebrate.

“Y-yeah,” Dean clenched his fists before getting right to it. “Gabe, I’m sorry.  Like, I can’t tell you how stupid I was, and I didn’t mean anything I said.  I was hormonal, you didn’t deserve that, and I understand why you’ve been ignoring my calls.  Which was why I figured I had to corner you.  Because you’re a fuckin’ stubborn asshole, but we wouldn’t have it any other way.” The omega took a deep breath.  “It was unfair.  I wanted to apologize sooner, but I was worried about getting out of the house with the problem with the pup.  And like I said.  When you wanna ignore someone, you do a pretty fine job of that.”

“Why _did_ you come out of the house today?”  Gabriel asked honestly, “If you’re on bed rest-”

“Charlie made a trip to the rehab center and grabbed some of Cas’ clothes.  Yeah, that sounds creepy as fuck, but it’s supposed to ‘calm the omega and the pup,’ and I gotta admit, it does.  So that’s treatment plan, ‘til he’s out.  And I needed to talk to you, get you to understand how sorry I am now.  I know I’m not gonna wanna leave him for, like, a week and this was a loose end I can’t deal with anymore.  Can you forgive me?”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Deano,” the alpha went as far as to take two more steps and pat him on the shoulder.  “Some things you were right about.  Other things, you were bitchy-pregnant about, and the rest was all about stress and it needed to come out some way.  At least you didn’t try to kick the shit out of me, or anything.”  An impish grin flashed as he finished, “Not like you could land a hit to begin with.”

“Is that a challenge?”  Dean grinned right back.  “Soon as this pup’s born, we’re gonna have a smack down, and let me tell ya, you’re gonna have to check your ego at the door.”

“You’re on, Winchester.”

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, can you two just hug it out, or something?”  Kali’s voice shouted from the other room.  “It’s too early to be dealing with idiots.”

Gabriel and Dean both dissolved into a fit of giggling, and then full laughter when Kali muttered some other dangerous quip.

“I really like her,” the omega tried to say while he stifled his chuckles.

“Duh.”

“All right.  I’m gonna get going.  Still got some stuff to finish up.  Like you said, tomorrow is the day.”

They shared a moment of silence.  It was a confirmation they were okay.  A silent joy over the thought of Castiel being back in both their lives.  God, tomorrow couldn’t come quick enough.

\-----------

Even with explicit orders to ‘lay low’ from both his doctor and his alpha, there was nothing keeping him away today.  No way in fucking hell wasn’t he driving his ass those couple hours to the center.

Because?   This was going to be the _last time_.

The last time he ever saw the off-white, modern design of the entrance.  The last time he’d be in the lobby, zoning out with internal stress brewing at the abstract art on the walls that Dean decided looked like the Little Debbie logo.  This was the last time he’d ever walk in, and have to walk out alone.

He was bringing something very special home with him.

The fucking love of his life, his mate, and the father of his future pup.

This was the last time he’d ever visit this rehab center.

It wasn’t a normal visitors day. The parking lot was sparsely populated with cars in the employee lot and a handful of others spread out.  Dean had half a mind to park right in front of the goddamn door, even though it was a fire lane, and whisk his mate away.  Nope.  He behaved for once.  He pulled into the parking spot he always claimed (since he was early to most visitor days and had his pick of the litter) even though it was a brisk walk to the front doors.  Might as well do this right, huh?  For old time’s sake.

His heart was hammering in his chest as he stuffed the keys into his pocket and cleared the last bit of space until he got to the double doors.

Before they could even automatically open, he caught sight of Cas standing in the lobby, speaking with who Dean knew was Mrs. Tran.  His breathing hitched as he realized this was really happening.

Cas was decked out in his street clothes, the same ones he had arrived in.  It made Dean think back to the last time he saw Cas outside of here, when the alpha had proudly brought him the bag of McDonald’s breakfast in bed.  Right after their officially mating.  Right after Meg had drove him away and dropped him off here for three months.    
  
He couldn’t say the ‘time flew by.’  He’d felt every fucking day they were apart, and these last few weeks had been the hardest.

It always felt so close, but so far.

But… they had done it.

They fucking did it.

His alpha was a fucking vision, and Dean took a moment to stare openly before the doors opened and he lost the element of surprise.

The way he looked, standing there and smiling with his doctor?  His skin was healthy.  He was glowing with each word he spoke.  He may be a little too thin, but Dean knew it wasn’t because he was sickly anymore.  Cas would get running around the neighborhood and getting that muscle tone back in no time.  He doubted they really had a good gym set up in rehab, after all, let alone many patients who used it.

The moment the second door into the lobby opened, he was overwhelmed with his mate’s scent.  It was beautiful.  Completely unguarded, happy, and with the hints of pride.  Whatever Linda was telling him must have resonated, because he could only assume her words were fueling him.

Just as quickly as he scented Cas, the alpha whirled around with a huge smile and charged over.

Dean refused to let himself be dipped, like he was coming home from war, or something, but he didn’t complain when he was scooped up a little.  

Their lips met in the sweetest of kisses, while Cas pulled away just enough to whisper, “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey yourself, graduate.”

They both took a step back, and looked at each other with, what the rest of the world would quickly teasingly harass them for, ‘heart-eyes.’  He didn’t care.  This was unreal. He would _never_ forget this moment in time.

It was quickly interrupted by Becky’s cheery voice giggling, “I want an invitation to the baby shower!”

Dean started laughing uncontrollably, as he turned to her and said, “No problem.  It’s the least we can do, for all the hell we put you through these last couple months.”

She tittered and swatted her hand across the desk, “You two made everything _much_ more entertaining.  I was probably asking for it, since I constantly complained about the visitor’s days being scheduled when my soap operas are on.  It’s something I learned: be careful what you wish for.”

The omega winked at her, while Cas trailed his hand along the man’s arm and laced their fingers together.

Linda was waiting patiently with a knowing grin on her face.  She was cradling a few notebooks and loose papers which she held out to Cas.  “Everything I read in here was amazing, Castiel.  I look forward to reading the copy you type up.”

The alpha reached out with his free hand to take the stack, excitedly explaining to Dean, “I’ve already completed more than half of the memoir.  Linda has some contacts through her work, as well as her son, and will help me network with publishing companies.”

“Companies will be fighting over the manuscript.” Her smile was wide as she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.  “We’ll keep in touch.  You have my email.”

“Thank you.  For everything.”

Dean rolled his eyes and relieved Cas of the armful of papers and shoved him forward.

Cas shot a grateful smile to his mate before wrapping his arms around Mrs. Tran.  The hug lingered for a second, and the emotions in the room were overwhelming Dean more and more.  Fuck, he didn’t _want_ to, he was fighting tooth and nail, but he couldn’t keep these stupid goddamn tears from welling up in his eyes.

When the alpha pulled away, thanked her one more time, and waved to Becky and some guy named Garth, Dean’s heart was soaring.  He was so proud of his mate. He was bursting at the seams and he was taking him home.  To their home.  To start the rest of the lives together.

As soon as they exited the building, their hands were laced together again. Right away, Cas looked at Dean with concern, taking stock of his glistening eyes.  “Are you all right?”

“Fuckin’ hormones, dude.  Blame it on the pup!”

The smile on Castiel’s face grew impossibly wider, and as soon as they reached the Impala, he tossed all his belongings in the back seat and pulled his mate close.

His hand lowered to palm Dean’s (thankfully still flat) stomach and nuzzled into the omega’s neck.

They stayed like that for a while, simply holding each other, feeling the other’s body warmth, and taking time for the moment to actually sink in.

Dean was the one to pull away, and press a kiss to Cas’ forehead.  “Let’s take off.  And never look back.”

Cas didn’t say words, he simply nodded against Dean’s throat and pressed his lips to the mating mark tenderly before the walked around to the passenger side.

They were _finally_ going home.

\------------

The excitement in the bar was palpable with the looming news (via text) that Cas was on his way.  The drive took them a couple hours, but Charlie was so happy for Dean.  Gabriel was happy for _everyone_ in the goddamn _world_ , and had been for two days solid.  Which was why, when he approached the woman omega slowly, with a puzzled expression, she didn’t know what to think of it.

Kali was loading up a tray of drinks for a table Charlie’s section when their boss walked over.

“Uh - you all right there, Gabe?”  Charlie raised her eyebrow and put a hand on her hip.

“I, myself, am.  But are you?”

“What do you mean?”  Her eyebrows furrowed together and she became increasingly nervous.

“Oh, shit.” His eyes lit up, and the conversation took a very awkward turn.  “Well, ya might wanna talk to your girlfriend, or something.”

Charlie sighed heavily and admitted, “I’m sorry she called in sick again.  We had a fight and I think she’s avoiding me for a little bit.  I needed a chance to cool my head, god knows Jo is the same way, but we’ll work it out.  Head’s now cool. I’m going to talk to her tonight and work things out before we have our Welcome Back Cas get together.  She won’t wanna miss that, and it’ll be awkward if we’re awkward, I know.”

“Homegirl… I don’t know how to tell you this, it doesn’t look like it’s gonna be that easy,” Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck, which was a tell that something was off.

“What the hell, Gabe.  Spit it out!”

“She quit.  Like, her job.  Here.  At the bar.”

“What?!”  Charlie’s face paled completely and she had to reach out to steady herself against the wooden pillar.  “This better be a trick!  I won’t be able to-”

“I’m sorry, babe.  I don’t know what to tell you.  I guess you’ll have to get a hold of her?”  He shrugged, “You guys were good.  Need to fight for that, to get it back.  Wish I could be more helpful. I have no idea where the hell she went, but you’re our hacking detective extraordinaire.  I hope you find her.”  Gabriel gave her a forced smile before he turned back around.

He hadn’t meant to be the one who told Charlie her girlfriend skipped town, hell, shouldn’t _she_ be the first to know?  Jo’s message was brief.  Right to the point.  In fact, she added, ‘ _Cas can fill in my shifts, since he’s back_ ,’ which he couldn’t really argue with.  Although, as an employer, he was pissed off she didn’t give her two weeks notice, but as a friend he was extremely worried about her.

Just when everyone was about to get their happy ending, there had to be something go wrong.    
  
Gabriel never expected it to be Charlie and Jo.

\----------

It wasn’t as though heading to The Roadhouse was anything Jo found odd.  It was the fact she was heading _back_ here.  She had a duffle slung over her shoulder, her mother telling her to bring whatever she needed for the stay, and she could take over the spare bedroom above the bar.  Growing up, there wasn’t a time she felt like this was anything less than home.  She grew up with her mom, living in the loft above the bar, and woke up in the morning for school without a hitch because The Roadhouse had yet to open, and the silence was nice.

When she got back from school, on the other hand?

Those were the ‘it’s five o’clock somewhere’ patrons who began filling the place up.

By the time she had procrastinated and finally gave into doing homework?  She had to blast her music through headphones to get even a semblance of peace.  When she was old enough, she helped her mom out downstairs to make more money than most people her age did.  Ellen knew Jo was a good kid, so being seventeen, slinging liquor and hustling pool was actually something she was _proud of_.

It hurt both of them when Jo moved to the city, but it was something the young omega needed to get out of her system.  Needless to say, she got the full ‘city experience,’ as well as enough turmoil to last a life time.

Jo wasn’t sure if she was here to clear her head or give up.

Either way, when Ellen greeted her at the door and enveloped her in a hug, the truest scent of family calmed her racing heart.  She couldn’t be happier, seeing her mom, who chatted casually about life, never bringing up what happened in the city.  Jo was thankful for that when she was lead up to her room to unpack.  It was the best distraction she could ask for.  And when Ellen asked if she wanted to work tonight?

Jo announced, “Fuck yes!”

Ellen didn’t even bother admonishing her for language.  She rolled her eyes and pointed to the bathroom. “Take a shower.  You got that stale road-trip scent.  Can’t be havin’ you smell like that, or else you won’t be getting much in the way’a tips tonight, girl.”

The omega didn’t care how childish it was, she suck out her tongue and quipped, “Thanks, mother dearest.”

“God, it’s good to have you back, even if ya are a cheeky little thing.” Ellen winked to her daughter and stated, “I’m gonna start settin’ up,” before she left the room.

For the first time in a long time, Jo took a deep long breath and the exhale was in relief.  And, damn, did that feel good.

\----------

There was already a ridiculous amount of sexual tension openly flowing between the mates as Dean drove them home.  Upon arrival, he barely got to show Cas the minor renovations he’d done, explaining that this was both their homes now, before he was wrapped up in the alpha’ arms and tackled to the bed.

Well, there was no tackling about it, really.

Cas was being tender, being so gentle with him it caused Dean to groan in fake annoyance.

“I’m not gonna break, ya know,” he groused half-hearted at best, while the alpha was sucking his neck.

“What makes you think I believe that?” Castiel pulled away enough to shoot the omega a smirk.  “What if it’s my intention to slowly seduce you and make love?”

“In that case,” Dean demurred, grabbing Cas’ ass with both hands. “Love away.”

The alpha was practically purring as he changed his focus from Dean’s neck to his mouth.  The makeout only remained sweet for a total of five seconds before things got heated.  This was perfect; finally in the comfort and privacy of their own home, not afraid to make all the noise they wanted without someone monitoring them.  Hell, Dean still held out hope no one was watching the tapes from their alone time at the center, but he wouldn’t be mad if they did.

After all, they were hot as fuck, and could only hope a sex tape wouldn’t leak from the facility one day.  Royalties could be a good way to make money, or something, though?  They had a pup to support, after all.

Cas cupped his face with one hand, and the other worked quickly to get them both undressed.  It was a valiant effort, but the alpha still grumbled unhappily when he had to leave Dean’s mouth to effectively get the job done.  After all, this was urgent.

The omega could already feel himself soaked through his jeans and once Cas ripped them off, he was completely distracted.  The alpha seemed to forget getting himself naked and dove right between Dean’s legs.  Cas forced a moan from Dean’s chest as his tongue ignored all foreplay and went directly to lapping at Dean’s gushing hole.

He arched off the bed, both from pleasure and giving Cas better access.  But, apparently, that wasn’t enough.  In no time, he found himself flipped over with a face full of mattress while Cas went to work devouring him.  Not that he was mad about it at all - the feeling of his mate’s tongue plunging inside him hungrily was exactly what he wanted.

Lavish laps of wetness against his needy opening were accompanied by the rustle of clothing while Cas finally stripped himself.  God, Dean wanted to watch his mate, wanted to see the flex of his muscles while he took him apart, piece by piece.

Instead of gripping wads of sheet, Cas reached down to intertwine their hands together.  That is, one of them did.  Cas’ other hand was busy with two fingers, buried to the hilt inside his lover.  So maybe it was a little rushed, but Dean encouraged him, shimmying his hips back against Cas’ assault and whimpering the second his touch grazed his prostate.

Castiel didn’t hesitate to nail it, over and over again, and Dean was worried he was going to cum before the alpha even fucked him.

And that was not gonna happen.

Cas hadn’t gone to the trouble of holding him in place, so it was easy for Dean to squirm away and tumble back over to face his mate.  While he quirked a devilish grin, he swiftly grabbed Cas’ hips and jerked him forward.  Cas would deny he yelped a little as he literally fell onto his mate, but his shock was soon overshadowed by the way Dean wrapped a hand around his cock.

The alpha tossed his head back with a loud moan while Dean guided Cas’ erection between his legs.  He took advantage of his mate’s ecstasy and locked his ankles behind Cas’ back.

Cas didn’t stand a chance.

Dean knew exactly what he wanted. He was driven by the burning need between his dripping cheeks and pulled Cas inside him.

There wasn’t even a second to catch his breath, to gather his bearings, before Cas found himself fully sheathed in the warm body.  Dean was rolling his hips, trying to get him deeper and mewling at the feeling of being stuffed full.  

Even though he was overwhelmed, Cas let his eyes brush over his mate grinding on him and couldn’t help the, “God, you’re beautiful,” that tumbled passed his lips.

Although Dean’s entire body was flushed from lust, the red on his face became a little more vibrant as their gaze locked.  A dopey expression bloomed as the omega laughed and shook his head.

“Less sweet talking, more fucking.”

He could barely manage to roll his eyes, but he did.  Right before he pulled nearly all the way out, and slammed forward.

Yep, Dean appreciated that _very_ much.  He squeezed the alpha between his thighs, begging for more with his body as well as his words.

Cas, very happily, gave it to him in the form of quickening his thrusts and attacking his lips.

The omega could barely return the kiss, his breath being punched out of him with every rough slam into his ass.  His body was pulsing, vibrating from the pleasure and stirring from the knot tugging at his rim.  He couldn’t control his hands as they reached out and pulled on Cas’ hair, while he raked his nails down his mate’s back.  Everything was hitting him like a tidal wave - the echoing noise of their bodies coming other, wet and brutal, the sloppy passionate kisses, and his impending orgasm.  He couldn’t believe it was going to be over so fast… but then again, he could.

He was drowning in the fervor of their scents mixing together, completely enamored and loving every goddamn second.  Cas’ teeth nipped along his jaw as his knot threatened to burst, Dean’s body pulsing around him too overwhelming.

The omega whined, needing it now more than ever. “Cas, c’mon, knot me, babe.”

That was all it took.

The alpha was swelling, filling his mate full of cum while he shouted out Dean’s name.  He grappled for purchase, completely engulfing his omega into his embrace as he continued pounding into him.

Dean responded eagerly, both to the arms and the feel of being stretched open on Cas’ huge knot.  Dean arched his back to meet every one of the thrusts and felt the white-hot pleasure run through his veins.  His cock was trapped between their bodies, adding cum to the mix of sweat as they slid together.

Dean’s teeth had clamped down on Cas’ bare shoulder, muffling his yelps and leaving a very distinct, shallow mark into his mate’s flesh.  The alpha head-butted him away, so he could seal their lips together while they both came down from the rush.

The kisses melted into something tender and soft, although it made it hard for them to catch their breaths, neither paid it any mind.  Cas hummed into the touch and pulled them both so they were laying on their sides.  The alpha nuzzled contently into his mate’s neck and breathed in the scent with bliss.  Dean didn’t hesitate to return the affection and kiss his brow tenderly.

They laid there for a while, tied together and sated, before Dean’s voice broke the silence.

“Whattya say we hop in the shower and head out for a burger after this?”

Cas responded with a grin, “That sounds amazing.”

“I know,” Dean winked. “I’m full of good ideas.”

“No,” Cas snorted around the word. “You’re currently full of _me_.”

“Smart ass.  I’m serious about that burger though.”

“As am I.” His lips brushed against Dean’s cheek before he mumbled quietly, “I love you,” and finished with, “Now let me rest before that shower.”

With a laugh Dean nodded.  “All right.  We can be lazy for a little bit.  Love you, too.”

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Words can't express how excited and honored I am this little baby fic that started out as a three-parter has grown into a monster-parter and now broke 1,000 kudos! I can never thank you guys enough for your continued support, comments, and love!! You inspire me every day <3
> 
> I'm gonna be on a little hiatus because of a trip to Europe (which blocks my posting AND writing time), but wanted to get this chapter out before I left and a THANK YOU for all my wonderful readers!
> 
> Annnnd my fantastic Xayna, who always comes to the rescue when I'm like so... I forgot I'm leaving tomorrow... help a homegirl out...? ;)
> 
> Basically, I'm surrounded by beautiful, mythical creatures who I love the fuck out of <3 k thnx enjoy the chapter <333

In the seven years Gabriel had opened the bar, there was a grand total of seven times he had shut it down.  And that was for Christmas.

This was the first non-holiday closing since, well, _ever_.

In Gabriel’s mind, this was better than all the Christmas’, birthdays, and zombie-Jesus holidays combined.

His little brother had kicked his habits and was finally back home.

Yeah, maybe Gabriel did go a _little_ overboard with the decorating, but just a ‘Welcome Home Cassie’ banner was not enough.  Maybe it was a little tasteless, but he didn’t give a shit.  He baked cupcakes, and designed them with pills, syringes and a big-bold red X overtop them.  So sue him, everyone appreciated his obnoxious form of humor, and it wasn’t changing anytime soon, all right?

There were balloons, a full buffet set up, and the guests were beginning to filter in.

Even though his employees _could_ have taken the night off, each and every single one of them was still here, at the bar, to celebrate Castiel’s return home.  Charlie and Anna were setting up the last of the streamers while Amelia decided she was going to mix her own Long Island.  She announced to Gabe, ‘I’ve always wanted to play bartender’ and he told her she had free range.

Sam was due to get out of work any minute, and Gabriel couldn’t be happier.

The rest of the guest list had been… tricky, to say the least.

Tricky in the way Gabriel had to fucking vet everyone, before he asked them to join, and set very specific parameters for their appearance.

Kali was a no-brainer.  Her and Cas had been close when Gabriel and the alpha woman were dating, and they spoke very highly of each other.  Even though Gabe might have a little discomfort around the woman, didn’t mean Cas wouldn’t be elated to see her.  It would be a little reunion he wasn’t about to deprive his brother of, since it’d been, shit, yeah - almost ten years.

He tinkered with the idea of inviting Balthazar, but knew seeing the man who had been there the night Cas had overdosed may stir up some unpleasant memories.  They had been really good friends, but his brother was beginning a new life.  He didn’t need a blast from the past to worry about.  Gabriel personally hoped he left that asshole in the dust, once and for all.

It was Dean’s idea to invite Benny and Andrea.  God knows why, Gabriel himself thought it was a terrible fucking idea.  But, apparently, they were butt-buddies again so it may be better for them to reacquaint with each other in a controlled environment?  Or, whatever.  Gabe didn’t really understand the omega’s reasoning, but who was he to say no?

Hopefully, he at least gave Castiel the heads up.

When the couple he was cautious of came wandering in, Gabriel did his best to avoid them, since he, himself, had a tendency to stir up trouble.  Especially after their last interaction.  While Gabriel hadn’t meant to threaten the other alpha with physical violence - wait, scratch that, he totally had.  He completely disregarded that thought.

“Good, they still haven’t gotten here yet?”

Gabriel stood up straight when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, along with his mate’s voice.

He grinned and spun around to kiss his mate’s smiling lips. “Ten bucks says they’re still fucking.  But I told Dean what time to get Cassie’s ass over here, so hopefully it’ll be in a couple minutes.”

Sam ruffled the other man’s hair.  “Jesus, hopefully they can pull away from each other for two friggen seconds to drive over.”

“Easier said than done, bucko,” Gabe swatted the hand away then patted the side of his cheek playfully. “Come on, if I had to keep my hands to myself for three months, I’d be ravaging you for _another_ three.  Can’t say I blame ‘em.”

“Three whole _months_ of ravagement?”  Sam raised his eyebrow. “That sounds like a challenge.”

“Sam would be knocked up for sure, functioning parts or not.” Amelia interrupted and shoved Gabriel aside for a quick hug.  “Good to see you out and about, and not just at the clinic.  I’m still traumatized by the image of you in that hospital bed-”

“Or _me on him_ in that hospital bed?”  Gabriel asked with a wide grin, bumping his hip against the doctor’s.

“Thank the lord, that was the nurses and not me.”  She quickly crossed herself dramatically and let out a shudder.  “I bet some of ‘em questioned their career choice after that mess.”

“I like it messy.” The alpha wiggled his eyebrows.  “Wet, sloppy, and wild.”

“Gabe!”  Sam admonished his mate. “You’re seriously gonna make Amelia abandon us with all this shit, don’t get me started on the texts-”

“Lover’s spat?”  A new voice interrupted as they saw Andrea approach.

Unlike Benny, she was always sociable and sweet.  No one had a vendetta against her, and if anyone could keep a shit-show from happening, it was this woman.  She was a damn good buffer.

“Hi, Andrea!”  Amelia walked forward and gave her a quick hug too.  “I see you’ve scheduled an appointment with me next week.”

“Of course,” she squeezed the woman’s shoulder.  “Benny said nothing but wonderful things about you after he met you at the hospital.  So, naturally, as soon as I was introduced I realized you’re the perfect doctor for us.”

“Damn, I can really thank the Winchesters for all these referrals, huh?”  She winked at Sam and Gabe.  “Always nice to work with patients I enjoy, rather than the crazy hypochondriacs who come into my clinic if they get a mosquito bite.”

“Yeah, we all tend to avoid your place like the plague,” Sam chuckled and noticed Amelia was nearly finished with her long island.  “You need a refill?”

“Oh, would you be a doll?”

“He always is,” Gabe answered for him, and swatted his mate on the butt. “Get the lady a drink!”

Sam rolled his eyes, but headed back over to the bar to do so.  It was nice on days like this, no crazy crowds to weave through, none of his friends had to cut conversations short to tend to patrons.  It was a clear path back to the bar, and he quickly made himself at home, digging through the liquor and trying to remember that the flying fuck went into a long island.

“That for Amelia?”

He didn’t even hear Kali coming, and hadn’t noticed her until she was a foot away, grabbing a couple liquor bottles and setting them in front of Sam.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” he reached out to grab one, a little startled from being caught off guard and watched the woman out of the corner of his eye.

“I’m not gonna bite.” She leaned against the bar with a smile.  “Unless you-”

“Want me to,” Sam finished and chuckled.  “You and Gabe are a lot alike, you know that?”

Her eyes widened slightly at the friendly tone and teasing quality in his voice.  She hadn’t been expecting such a - casual encounter?  Not like she was imagining him picking a fight with her, Kali simply had never witnessed another alpha so, what was the word?  Nonchalant?   _Welcoming_?

So she had to clear her throat before nodding and snorting, “Yeah.  I’ve gotten that before.”

“Obviously, it’s a good thing.” He glanced up to make eye contact.  “I mean, clearly I’m drawn to smartasses.  Have you seen my brother and my mate?”

“Yep.  Seen ‘em both,” she confirmed and studied Sam.  “How come you’re so level-headed, then?  Not bad enough influences on you?”

“Someone’s gotta keep them out of trouble.” The man jerked up when he heard the door open and a huge smile spread across his face.  “Looks like they’re finally here!”

\--------------

When he was invited to back to the bar, Cas had honestly been expecting a busy night, grabbing a bite to eat and only being able to chat with his brother and friends in-between customers.  So when he arrived and took in the scene, along with the shout of "Surprise!" he was surprised, indeed.  With his jaw hanging open while he stared at the home-made decorations, he felt his heart soar.

Here were all the people who made his recovery possible, welcoming him back with open arms.

Castiel stole a glance at his mate, knowing there was a goofy grin on his face when he asked, “Was this you?”

Dean chuckled and patted him on the back. “It was a group effort.  No shit, we were gonna have a party!  Don’t worry, you’ll get the burgers you were promised.” He winked and watched as people began to approach him.

“So glad you’re back!”  Charlie cheered, launched herself, and didn’t hold back.  “You excited about Char-Char?”

“Char-Char?”  He blinked with confusion, but eagerly returned the hug.

“Your munchkin.  Duh.”

“Excuse me?”  He began chuckling, “It’s going to take me some getting used to, reacquainting myself with your language.  But yes, I’m over the moon about the pup.”

“No way in hell we’re naming our kid after you, asshole,”  Dean’s voice playfully snarked from behind him.

“Charlotte?  Or Charlene, I ain‘t picky.”  Charlie tried again with a wide grin on her face.

“Cassie!”  Gabriel shoved through the girl and wrapped his arms around his brother.  “Thank Jesus fuckin’ Christ that’s over and done with!  Proud of ya, bro.”

Cas rolled his eyes at the other alpha’s antics and let himself be pulled further into the room.  Gabe kept chatting while he lead Cas to the buffet spread and pointed. “Dinner, dessert, you want a Shirley Temple?”

“How about a lemonade?”  He swatted Gabriel away to give himself more space, as Amelia approached him next.

“Hear that, bartender? Or bartender _s_?”  He tilted his head when he saw Kali and Sam chatting back behind the bar.  “A little fill-up on Ams’ long island, since you forgot, and a lemonade for the graduate, por favor?”

Then, at the same time, both Kali and Sam raised their middle fingers to him.

He couldn’t help it.  Gabe started laughing, completely oblivious to the interactions going on around him, because this was just too funny.  And to be honest?  He couldn’t be happier.  Gabriel was surrounded by the most important people in his life - as he listened to Cas finally introduce himself to Amelia, and give thanks for everything she had done for both Sam and his own mate.  It was exciting, everyone coming together like this.  Everyone was happy and for now, there was no drama in sight.

Which made him remember one more very important thing.

“Cas!  We’ve got a present for you, too!”  He hopped over to the door which lead to the back room.  “Cue the dramatic music!”

When he threw the door open, Cas froze, his arm still slung around Amelia.  The only thing that spurred his muscles into action was a whistle.  Along with two silky words.

“Hiya, Clarence.”

“Meg?”  Then he knew how to move, because he was charging across the room to scoop the omega up in his arms.  “You’re here!  How are you-?”

“Turns out Red’s professional fake-ID skills even work on planes, TSA, airport security, whole nine,” she pressed a kiss to the side of his face before grumbling, “Put me down, asshole.  Unless you want this skirt to ride up enough to give everyone a free show.”

He did what she asked but then reflected on her words, “You risked getting on a plane for this?  For me?”

“It was a test run,” she punched him in the shoulder.  “Don’t worry, I had backup watching the cameras and employees,” she winked over to where Charlie was shoot her a thumbs-up.  “Wanted to make sure it wouldn’t be a problem in the future.  Since, you know, I’m gonna have to drop everything and get over here to see your fat omega explode.”

Cas chuckled and finally released her from the embrace. “No one recognized you?”

“Hell, _I_ don’t even recognize _me_ when I look in the goddamn mirror.  Not to mention, the whole Ruby-meth scandal had kind of overshadowed anything about my escape.  I was small-time compared to that mess.  They got their Judas, far as I’m concerned I’m Jesus.” She waved over to Dean and added, “Good to see you, mama.”

He took that as his cue to follow the path Cas had blazed and gave her a hug, too.  “I’ll let you get away with that one, this time.”

“Grouchy.” She patted him on the side of the face when he released him.  “Haven’t changed at all.”

\------------

Cas was busy catching up with everyone, and more than preoccupied with each individual conversation.  While Dean already knew everyone’s stories and was here to socialize, it didn’t take him any time at all to notice one very specific thing.

Jo was nowhere to be found.

Even if the omega didn’t care for Kali, she loved Cas as much as everyone here, so why would she miss the party?  Dean decided to head right for his best source of information.

Charlie was chatting right Amelia, and he didn’t feel too bad about interrupting.

“Hey, where’s Jo?”

Right to the point.

The redhead’s face was neutral, and if _that_ wasn’t something to worry about, he didn’t know what was.  His confusion was building by the second, as he waited for Charlie’s reply.  It was also kind of worrisome she didn’t answer right away.

“Is she okay?”  Dean demanded, because nothing would have kept her from here, “Is she sick, nothing happened, what’s-”

“Stop.  Stop jumping to conclusions,” Charlie finally responded, punching him in the shoulder, but her smile didn’t reach her eyes.  “Jo, uh, went home.”

“Went _home_?”  He echoed and squinted, “What do you mean she-”

“We got into a fight,” she finally blurted and, if not for the blockers Charlie wore everyday ( _wait_ , she was back on _blockers_?) Dean knew she would have scented some heavy-duty stuff.  “She quit.  Up and left.  Didn’t tell any of us, and is radio silent.”

“You’ve gotta be shitting me.” Dean’s eyes opened even wider. “If I ran away every time Cas and I had a fight, I’d be at the fuckin’ North Pole by now, hanging with penguins-”

“Penguins are at the South Pole-” Amelia couldn’t help but interject.  “You’ve be hanging out with Santa.”

“Whatever.”  The omega wasn’t about to let this go.  “Does this have anything to do with me?  I know she was pissed about me hanging out with Benny and Kali and-”

“I don’t quite know the situation,” Amelia decided to speak for Charlie, noticing the redhead was two seconds away from falling apart.  “But it sounds to me like she felt she wasn’t needed anymore.  I only met Jo when she visited Sam at the hospital, but that girl’s got a huge heart.  Maybe the fight was a breaking point.” She wouldn’t look at the other woman, just continued speaking to Dean.  “She’s probably blowing off some steam.  Girls like that put up a front, but take things hard. _I_ should know, I’m _one of ‘em._  I’m sure she’ll come back.  She just needs some space.”

Dean followed Amelia’s lead, treating Charlie with care when he addressed her.  “It’s true.  I’ve known her all my life, Char.  Maybe she just needed a vacation.  She knows, as dramatic as her quitting was, we’d have her back in a heartbeat.  It’s all going to work out.”

Her voice was very careful and even when she said, “We’ll see.”

Dammit, Dean felt terrible.  But what was he able to do?

\-----------

The party was in full swing and at one point the girls took over the rarely-used vintage jukebox in the corner (which seemed to cheer Charlie up) and started their own dance party.  Sam and Kali had officially designated themselves the bar tenders and were, uh, bonding?  Who knew, but there wasn’t even a whiff of aggression coming from their direction.

That didn’t mean there wasn’t the smallest beginning of it, when Benny and Castiel finally confronted each other.

The alphas had been avoiding each other through the majority of the night, but it was beginning to get a little ridiculous and Dean said ‘fuck it’ and acted as a catalyst.  He had a steel grip on his mate’s hand as he dragged him to the table where Amelia, Andrea, and Benny were seated.

Cas tried not to be too obvious about dragging his heels.  But he totally was.

“Heya!  You guys having fun?”  He asked with a grin then gave Benny a lightening-fast ‘ _look_.’

Amelia was the one who answered, noticing the tension between the men instantly (and had took to playing mediator for most of the night, anyway), “Hell yeah, we’re having fun!  Those two behind the bar do _not_ skimp on the alcohol, let me tell you.  Between that and Dean’s happy-mate pheromones, I’m all kinds of buzzed.”  She winked. “The company’s been fabulous as well.”

The other pregnant omega smiled at her, and laughed, “This may be my new best friend, thank you for bringing her into my life, Dean.”

Dean groaned, “Hey, don’t take Ams away from _me_!” at the same time Benny groused, “I thought _you_ were _my_ best friend, Andrea,” and they heard Gabe shout across the room, “The doctor’s _mine_ , bitches!”

“Didn’t mean to start a fight,” she raised her hands in front of her and giggled.  “Can’t I give anyone a compliment?”

“Sure ya can,” Amelia winked and raised her drink to cheers the woman‘s iced tea.

“Well, in that case,” Andrea whipped her attention back to Castiel.  “ _You_ look amazing, sir.  I’m just as happy as everyone else you’re out.  You’ve done an amazing thing.”

The alpha couldn’t help the smile that tugged the corners of his mouth as he responded, “Thank you very much.”

“She’s right, ya know,” Benny chimed in, directing his attention to the ‘guest of honor.’  “I know we haven’t been the best of friends ‘er anythin’, and I know in the beginning I was real wary of you, but yer the best thing to happen to Dean, and I wanna thank you for that.  Ya’ve come a long way.”

Cas nodded slowly and robotically stated, “I’d do anything for Dean.”

“I know you would.  You’ve done right by ’m.”  His expression was open and happy, not allowing himself get discouraged at Castiel’s hesitance.

It was the least he could do - while Benny knew what he was getting himself into, Cas hadn’t been warned he was going to be here.  He was trying to make this as painless as possible.  After all, he wanted to be in Dean’s life, and he needed to appease this alpha in order to do so.  It was more than time to bite the bullet.  Or rip the bandage off.  He didn’t know which applied.

The ball was in Cas’ court, and Dean waited next to him patiently, squeezing his hand in support.

The silence was heavy and everyone was simply waiting.

“Aw, c’mon, you big bad alphas, don’t fight over territory.” Amelia was the one who finally demolished the tension.  “You’re both good guys.  I’m the best judge of character around.”

“Hah,” Cas finally chuckled and grinned at Amelia, “Well, you are the one who’s saved my family on _multiple_ occasions - your opinion holds a great deal of weight.”

Benny perked up and stood to his feet, “Ya think we could make this work?  Call a truce, brother?”

He extended his hand to Cas, taking that step to put himself out there.

It didn’t take long for the other alpha to nod and accept his hand.

“All I want is for Dean to be happy.  If he’s forgiven you, then I will as well,” Cas offered as a way of explanation.

“Great!”  Dean lit up and couldn’t keep the smile off his face.  “ _Whew_ , all right, I’m feelin’ good about this.  Thanks, guys.”

“Who knows,” Andrea leaned forward with a dramatic stage-whisper. “We may be able to have double dates, yet!”

\--------------

Meg was moseying around the bar, chatting with everyone there and dancing with the girls when something caught her eye.  Or, more specifically, _someone_.

So she casually looped her path around from the dance floor over to the bar, and set her empty cup down on it.

“Can I get you a refill, Meg?”  Sam asked with a bright smile, reaching out to take the empty glass.

She hummed a response, but turned her focus to the woman.  “So I know this huge gang of idiots here, but I don’t know _you_.  What’s _your_ story, sweetheart?”

Kali laughed jeered her head to the rest of group. “Gabriel and I were together for a little while-”

“Yet you’re besties with the moose?”  She raised an eyebrow when Sam brought over her refill.  “ _That’s_ something new.”

“For both of us.” Sam shrugged and grinned at Kali. “She’s Dean’s backup when the pup’s here.  She also saved ’em both from a scare.”

“Yeah, _after_ I tried to seduce your mate,” Kali teased the man and crossed her arms. “Glad playing the hero washed _that_ slate clean.  Sorry about that, by the way.”

He shrugged. “I get why you did it.  Shit is all, um, complicated.  It’s not like we’re all saints here,” Sam grandly gestured to the floor. “Cas is a reformed drug addict-”

“ _And_ sex addict,” Meg interjected quickly.

“Yeah, so there’s that.” Sam acknowledged Meg’s statement before he continued.  “ _I’m_ also a recovered _drug addict_ , who’s ex tried to _frame Cas_ and get him _kicked out_ of _rehab_ , which also landed Meg behind bars.   _Charlie’s_ got a shady past, complete with fake identities and well-deserved _illegal_   _set-up_ and _arrest_ of said ex, with help from Jo created who both created false evidence.  We’ve _all_ aided and abetted in helping a _fugitive_ _escape_ ,” he gestured to Meg.  “Who, last I knew, was _still_ dealing drugs and is a reformed addict all by herself.  Oh, who, also, used to _fuck_ my _brother-in-law._  But at least that was _only_ the second time Meg was behind bars, and refused my lawyer help and instead broke _herself_ out.  With the help of my mate, who kept it secret, so you’re lucky, girl,”  Sam clucked his tongue at Meg.  “Hell, _Gabe_ was fuckin’ _Loki_ and I didn’t know that until the other night.  Kali - we’re all _far_ from innocent.  So what, you made a move on my mate when you got out of prison?  You didn‘t know the score.  In the grand scheme of things, we‘re all misfits.  Maybe _that‘s_ why we‘re all good together.  Maybe that‘s what makes us family?”

“Huh,” Kali took a good, long, and thankful look at Sam before she patted him on the back.  “Thanks for that, Sasquatch.   _Really_.”

“No problem,” he chuckled, and reached for his own beer.

“And this is the environment you’re bringing a _baby_ into?”  Meg grinned devilishly.  “Little shit doesn’t stand a chance.  And I love it.  My bet‘s on armed robbery at eighteen months.”

“Can I steal my mate for a while, ladies?”  Gabriel hopped over and began dragging him away before anyone could respond. “We’re challenging the in-laws to pool!”

The women watched as he was dragged off, stumbling in his step from too many beers already.  It was fairly obvious Gabriel and Sam were going to get their drunken asses handed to them by the sober power-couple.  That’d be entertaining.

“So,” Meg drew out and leaned over the counter a little more.  “What were _you_ in for?”

Kali raised an amused eyebrow as she scented the piqued curiosity in the omega.

That was an interesting turn of events.

\---------

Jo was wiping down the bar, trying to ignore the fact that this very night was Castiel’s welcome home party.  As much as she wanted to be there, she didn’t want to face anyone.  Maybe she’d send Castiel a congrats text?  If he still had the same number.  She couldn’t exactly tell Dean to tell him without invoking the other omega’s wrath.

“What did that bar ever do to you?”  A familiar voice chuckled, before adding, “You’ll be digging up splinters in no time.”

The omega stopped in her tracks, but her eyes slowly rose to catch someone she hadn’t seen in a very, very long time.

But, _damn_ , he was as hot as ever.

She didn’t want to admit it. She was still in love with Charlie, but she could appreciate a sexy man when she saw one.

Jo cleared her throat, and flicked him with the rag, before asking, “You here to harass me, or do you want a drink?”

“Possibly both?”  He took a seat at the bar and offered her a wide smile.  “What’s got you back _here_?”

She ran a hand through her hair, and decided to avoid the question for now.  Instead, she inquired, “Still a Heineken kind of guy?”

“You’re correct.” His grin wasn’t going anywhere, as he decided to try again. “I’m only in town until Monday, how long have you been home?”

“Couple days,” Jo decided to finally admit.  “Who knows if it’s for good.  What are you up to these days?”

“Freelance Security.  I came home to see the family.  I’m pleasantly surprised to see you.”  His expression was even more than sincere when he took the bottle from her hand.  “I’ve missed you, you know.”

“You were the one who didn’t call me back, Cole.”  She shot him a sassy, and _god help her_ , flirtatious face.  “Your loss.”

He nodded, in that serious way of his, and confirmed.  “It really was.  How would you feel about catching up?  Maybe tomorrow night, if you’re free?”

“ _You_ asked _me_ on a date,” she haughtily cocked her head to the side.  “You know I’m still _way_ out of your league, right?”

“Yes, you remind me of that often.”  His deep voice slipped into a light laughter.  “And I’m aware.  Which is why it’s simply old friends getting together.”

“Hah.  All right.  Deal,” she winked, “You’re buying.”

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, unfortunately, my mini-hiatus had nothing to do with traveling to Europe (since I never ended up going), and rather the last few weeks I've spent in the states, practically living at the hospital, then hospice with my amazing Poppy until we lost him.  
> I'm sorry if the updating schedule is erratic, or I'm slacking at responding to comments.   
> Just know, they make me so happy right now, and brighten up my day when I'm going through this rough time, even though I may not respond.  
> Special thanks to what_about_the_fish for friendship and last minute beta saves <3

A couple hours at the bar, as much as Dean didn’t want to admit it, really wore on him.  Yeah, it was fun to see everyone, the food was _fan_ -fucking- _tastic_ , he may have spotted a rainbow and a few unicorns while eating his pie, but there was one simple fact that remained.  He was partying for _two_.  Which meant he got tired out _twice_ as easy.

Strangely enough, it was Gabriel who told him to skedaddle, while Cas was caught up in a conversation with Charlie.

It made him ridiculously happy his mate was able to unwind like this.  To be at complete ease in this situation, even though Dean had been worried about a couple roadblocks (ahem, _Benny_ ), they’d worked through them flawlessly.  Or, (he realized) _way_ after the fact, was it shitty to have it at a bar where people were drinking?  Could that be a trigger, or something? No, Cas was fucking awesome.  The night was everything Dean had hoped for and more.

Not a goddamn thing could touch him, he was on cloud fucking nine, but, yeah, he was getting pretty damn tired.  Even though he had to grudgingly admit it was the baby, it felt like _he_ was getting fucking old and he hated _that_ more than anything on the planet.

Once Gabriel pointed it out, he felt his body begin to lag, and it was then Cas noticed too.

They said their goodbyes, apparently Meg was only in town for a couple days, but they’d hook up for dinner or something before she left.

And, yes, Dean actually let Cas drive Baby.

If that was a testament to how friggen exhausted he was, he didn’t know what else would do it.  As much as he wanted to hold his mate’s hand on the car ride home, he very grumpily ordered, “Hands at ten and two, hotshot," which Castiel obliged with minimum sass.

“Charlie knows an editor she’s going to get me in touch with in addition to Linda’s contacts,” Cas informed him with excitement.  “While I was planning on moving at my own pace, I keep growing more excited about the memoir.”

“I have not _one_ , but _two_ innuendos, based off that,” Dean informed with a smirk.  “One, I’m the only one gettin’ _in touch_ with you tonight, and two, we’ll be moving at _my_ pace.  Which is hard and fast.”

The response was a gummy smile, and a declaration of, “I love you so much.”

“Mm,” Dean closed his eyes, relaxing in the passenger seat.  “I love you too, you goof.”

After a couple minutes past, Dean hadn’t even felt the car slide into park, as much as a hand cupping his face and lips against his own.  He nearly yelped, because last thing he knew, they were flying down the expressway, and now he had a very grope-y alpha leaning over him.  He was shouting “The _fuck_! Yer gonna crash my-!” until he realized where he was and then flushed out of embarrassment, when he saw they were home, and finished with a “Oopsie.”

Cas laughed out loud, and Dean couldn’t help but join in, himself.  “The little dude is kicking my ass, already.  Either that, or I’m old as balls.”

“Either way, I’m going to be taking care of you from now on.”  Another kiss was pressed to his forehead before Cas teased, “Would you prefer your sponge bath tonight or tomorrow morning?”

“Shut up, I’m young and beautiful.”  He gasped out dramatically, before reaching to unbuckle his seatbelt.  “What I need is some grade-a cuddling, and possible sex.”

“Possible?”  Cas echoed with a falsely-intrigued quality as they both exited the Impala.  “The pup really has sapped out that much of your energy?  Or, perhaps, while I was away, you’ve changed when it comes to physical endurance.”

“Or, perhaps, you’ve become even more of a cheeky bitch while you were away.”  Dean immediately took the hand his alpha offered, and began swinging it dramatically, like they were kids.  “Are you saying you don’t want to cuddle?”

“There’s nothing I want more.”  Cas used their hand-hold to yank him closer as they ascended the stairs to their apartment.

Wow.  ’Their.’  Dean kind of fucking adored that.

Then, soon it’d be ’their house,’ ’their family, ’their _everything_.’

Once the door was opened and Dean walked through the threshold, Cas shut it behind him and immediately stated, “Go to bed.”

“No TV?”  Dean stuck out his lower lip in a pout.  “I thought we’d watch-”

“That was before I realized how exhausted you were.”  The alpha closed the distance between them and wrapped Dean in his arms.  He rested his chin in the crook of the omega’s neck and scented him.  “Why didn’t you tell me?  We could have left earlier-”

“Oh my _god_.  Stop.   _Right now_.”

“Stop what?”  Cas drew away enough to give him those big owl-eyes.

“Mother Hening me!”  He tried to throw a dramatic tone into the phrase as he could muster, but his mate was too fucking adorable for words.  “All right, bed.  But only ’cause I say it’s okay.  You do _not_ get to tell me what I can and can’t do, capishe?”

“We’ll see about that.”

Dean yelped loudly when his alpha straight up lifted him into the air, and carried him into the bedroom fuckin’ bridal-style.

“The fuck are you-?!”

When he tossed down to the bed, he had a very cocky alpha pinning him down, with a ridiculously wide grin on his face.  “I’m taking care of you.  No if, ands, or buts-”

“I like _your_ butt,” Dean emphasized by grabbing two handfuls and shimming his shoulders.

“Mm, I like your everything.”  Cas met his shimmy and raised him a sinful downward roll of his hips.

“So…” Dean chewed on his lip while looking up at his mate.  “Are we allowed to have sex, or am I a frail, poor, helpless little omega?”

The reply wasn’t verbal, but a wicked grin, as Cas surged down and begin ripping Dean’s clothing off, one piece at a time.

\-----------------

Even though the guests of honor left - at a reasonable time, mind you - didn’t mean the party was anywhere near over.

There was a pull out couch in the break room, not to mention random comfy chairs and bar seating to pass out on, if no one was sober enough to drive home.

Gabriel was in the middle of a dance party with Amelia and Charlie, when Meg looped her arm through his and spun him off the dance floor.  He looked alarmed at the predatory smirk on the woman’s face and _knew_ that look.

“Oh, Meggy, you have a question-”

“Is your ex on the market?”  She didn’t beat around the bush.  “Also known as, can I get her on _my_ market?”

“Kali?!”  Gabriel demanded with wide eyes.  “Oh.   _Wow_.  Dude, _git it_ , girl.”

“Good, wanted to make sure I had your blessing before I worked my magic,” Meg made her point by reaching into her shirt and readjusting her proud cleavage.  Gabe was almost certain he saw a nipple during the process.  Oh well, Meg was trying to be as thorough as possible, right?

“My blessing?”  The alpha was actually a little confused, “Why did you need that?”

“Because it’s the honorable thing to do,” she shot him a wink.  “And I’ve learned around these parts, you can never be too careful about who you fall into bed with.  You’re a messy crowd, ya know.”

“Well, uh, thank you for being ‘honorable’ or whatever shit you said,” the drunk part of his brain lead him into a giggling fit.  “Oh, boy.  I’d pay money to see that go down-”

“Are you requesting a sex tape?”  Meg wiggled her eyebrows.  “I’ll see if that can be arranged.”

“Good luck!”  He snapped his fingers into a pointing gesture.

“Honey,” her voice dripped sarcasm.  “When have _I_ ever needed luck?”

“Touche…” Gabriel watched, mildly captivated as the woman swayed her hips and headed over to where Kali was chatting with Benny.  “Very interesting…”

“What’s interesting?”

His mate appeared out of nowhere and swung him back in the direction from whence he came.

“I think Kali has located a suitor,” he knew there was a slur in addition to the amusement in his tone.  “Who woulda thunk it.”

“Suitor?”  Sam echoed, looking over to where he knew an alpha was.  “Benny’s not about to-”

“Suit- _tress_ ,” Gabriel winked dramatically, “I think Meg’s gonna try ‘n sink her claws in.”

His mate had the exact same reaction he did, “Woah.  Power couple right there.  Gonna give all the true mates a run for our money, if that works out.  Just… _ouch_.”

“So many pointy edged, huh?  Heels, nails, biting wit, it’s gonna be a blood bath!”  He was giddy at the prospect.  “Ahh, this has been a lovely evening!”

“Mmhm,” Sam confirmed, leaning in to steal a quick kiss.  “Except for Charlie.”

“I don’t know what’s going on with that, and I don’t wanna know.  They’ll sort things out.  If they don’t, Charlie’s got a shoulders on her head, wait, that was wrong.   _Anyway_ , Charlie’s got her shit together, and Jo’s got her mama, so there’s that.”  Gabriel captured the nape of Sam’s neck and hauled him back down - because only a single smooch just wouldn’t do.

Before things turned into a straight-up make out session, Sam had enough sense in him to push his mate away.

“You’re affectionate tonight,” he chuckled, while the alpha kept trying to pull him back.

“No, the word you’re looking for, kiddo, is 'horny.'”

“Oh god, what did I just walk into?”  Amelia groaned and said, “I was gonna say bye to you guys, but it looks like you’re on your way out the door anyway.”

“I apologize for my mate’s inappropriate behavior,” Sam tried to state very evenly, even though said mate was still trying to suck on his neck, disregarding the outside world.

“I ain’t sorry!”  Gabriel announced loud enough for the entire party to hear him.

“You’re gonna have to get this out of your system soon,” Amelia poked him in the side to the point where he doubled over and began giggling because it tickled.  “Once you start trying for pups, Sammy can’t drink and _you’ve_ got to be supportive.”

“He doesn’t usually drink, so that won’t be a problem,” Sam informed the doctor, who was still tickling Gabriel.

What the hell was this party turning into?

“Yeah, I’ll take fucking over drinking any day,” Gabriel nodded eagerly, once he finally dodged Amelia’s assault.

“Oh, I’m glad we can all be so open with our feelings.”  Was Sam’s deadpanned disclaimer.

“You two are adorable,” Amelia couldn’t help but titter.  “Well, my cab is here!  But I’ll start seeing you two next week for those injections?”

“Sounds _kinky_.”

“I’d say behave, but we all know that’s the _last_ thing you’re gonna do,” Amelia waved, tugging on her jacket and headed to the front door.

“Let’s be kinky.”  Gabriel suddenly became _very_ serious in the blink of an eye.

“What?”

“Now.  We’re shutting down the back room and I'll bend you over ‘n knot you on the couch.”

“God,” Sam scrubbed a hand down his face, but couldn’t help laughing.  “Can we do that at home?”

“We can do it _everywhere_!”  Gabriel announced, with the flurry of hands.  “ _That’s_ what makes it kinky!”

“I _need_ a DD,” Sam began calling out into the crowd - his voice raised in a volume loud enough for _everyone_ in the bar to hear him, because he was desperate in his own way.  “I’ll pay you _money_.  I repeat, I _need_ a DD!”

“You called?”  Andrea sidled up next to them.  “This was a lovely party, Benny and I are more than happy to drive you two home.”

“Yay!”  Gabriel cheered excitedly.  “Let’s hit it!”

Sam rolled his eyes heavily and patted his mate on the head before he made a B-line for Charlie.  She was hanging out with Anna, Kali and Meg (who was laying it on thick with her target of the night) and noticed him approach immediately.

“What’s shakin’, Moose?”  She greeted with a smile.

“You guys all right to hang out and close up shop?  The boss man is blacked out.”

“And ‘horny,’ and apparently wants to be ‘kinky,’” Anna winked, “We could hear him from way over here.”

“You get his ass back home, and ride him, cowboy.”  Meg slugged him on the arm, and left Sam completely mortified.

“Uh.  All right.  Um, I’ll see you guys later?”

“We’ll have ourselves a girls night,” Kali confirmed and blew him a kiss.  “Enjoy your alpha.”

It was times like this, Sam questioned his choices in friends.  Or his life.  Yeah, basically his life choices.  How did he end up here with these lunatics?

\----------------  
  
After seeing Cole again at the bar and last call came around, she began pouring herself shots.  Her mother didn’t say anything, because Ellen didn’t know the whole story about what happened.  She gave her daughter space.  Once the last of the patrons cleared out, Jo went to clean up with the rest of the employees.  She was stumbling in her steps while attempting to set the chairs on the tables, so they could sweep the floor.

One of the waitress from back in the day, who actually witnessed her growing up, told her she had it handled and sent the blonde omega on her way.

Except, 'on her way' wasn’t up to her room.

She hobbled over to one of the bar tables, pulled out her phone and stared at it.

Jo opened a text, and tried a few times to punch in some letters.

Except, every time she did, she erased them.  Over and over again.

So she set down her phone, wandered back over to the fridge under the bar top and grabbed another beer.  With it firmly in her grasp, she took it back over to the booth, and continued to stare at her phone.

It wasn’t until this moment, and all the employees had finished with their tasks, that Ellen couldn’t take it anymore.

She didn’t sneak up - she made sure the clicking of her cowboy boots were loud enough her daughter could hear her approach, and slid into the booth dramatically.  Noticing the beer was untouched, and knowing why, she sighed, grabbed the keychain attached to her hip and popped it open with the bottle opener - which Jo clearly had forgotten when she grabbed it.

The blonde omega gave her a small, sad smile and reached out to take a sip of the drink, before she looked back to her phone.

Knowing her daughter was right handed, she extended her hand own right hand across the table, which Jo took with her left.  They sat in silence, when Jo took another sip of her drink, and then finally said, “Mom… I don’t know w-what to do.”

“Talk to me, sweetie.  Everyone’s gone home. It’s just you ‘n me.”

The environment was controlled, Jo finally had the liquid courage, and flipped the cell upside down.  While she didn’t look at her mother, she took in a deep breath, and began speaking.

“Found a great place in the city.  Great job.  Great friends.  Lotsa drama, b-but not between us.  We became a family together, you know?  All the shit in the world got thrown at us, time after time, but we worked through it.  I-I met someone,” a ghost of smile crept across her face.  “I thought she was _the_ one.  B-but… now I don’t know.  She’s _amazing_ , mom.  She’s smart, quirky, gorgeous, loves with her whole heart.  I want to be with her forever, but I wanted to take the next step and she doesn’t want to.  I told her I’d wait 'til she's ready but -”  She tried to hold back the tears, but they were coming anyway.  “But she doesn’t believe me.”

“Honey, why wouldn’t she believe you?”  Ellen squeezed her hand, and nudged the beer closer to her.  “I can scent how sincere you are, and if you two were so close, how _couldn’t_ she?”

“She was mated before, but her mate died.  She’s afraid if something were to happen to me, it’d kill her.  And I-I _get_ that.  Which is why I told her I didn’t care if we mated, I just want to be with her.  S-she,” Jo took a long chug of the glass in front of her, “she walked out on me.  If she can’t listen to me _now_ , if she doesn’t believe me _now_ , what about shit that happens in the future?”

Ellen stood up and swung around so she was sitting on the same side of the booth as her daughter, and gathered her into her arms, “Baby, if she doesn’t appreciate you and how wonderful you are, she doesn’t deserve you.”

“I don’t wanna lose her, mom, I love her-”

“Why don’t you two go on a break?”  She suggests, running her fingers through Jo’s blonde locks, “Tell her how much you love her.  How your choice _is_ to be with her, but if she can’t see you two mating in the future?  Let her have a taste of what it would be like.”

“B-But what if _that’s_ what she ends up wanting?”  Jo pulls away, looking at her mom with desperate eyes, “What if she ends up _not_ wanting me in her life?”

“What if _you_ figure out it’s better for _you_?”  Ellen challenged right back.  “I saw you talking to that Cole boy earlier.  I may be old, but I’m not stupid,” she grinned.  “Text your girl, tell her what I said, and have dinner with that kid.  Maybe you’ve got tunnel vision about this woman.  Maybe you’ll realize she honestly is the one.  This’ll be good for you.”

Ellen placed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead, who nodded and huffed in the last bit of her hysterics.  “Can you help me upstairs?  I’m sorry ‘m such a mess.  I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Only if you promise to send those texts.”

Jo looked at her with blurry eyes and nodded, “I promise, mama.”

“There’s my dear, sweet, drunk, good girl.”

\-----------------

For the first time in a long time, not only was Dean waking up next to his mate, it was a lazy morning where neither of them had anywhere to be.  Gabriel sent a text the previous night, giving them a ‘honeymoon’ period of a few days before one, or both, of them would get their asses back to the bar. Or at least, that's what he  _thought_  it said.  It was in garbled 'drunk Gabe' speak, which he was decently fluent in by now.

The omega wasn’t sure why he was the first to stir, but he knew (even being the little spoon) Cas’ breath was still even and slow enough that he was knocked out in dream land.  He let himself soak up the feeling, and couldn’t help but smile at Cas’ hand resting on top of his stomach.

He never could have imagined when he first met Castiel, he’d be the type to want a family.  But he was over the moon every time it was brought up, and apparently needed to be physically connected to their unborn child, even when they were asleep.  Dean didn’t mind at all.  He thought it was cute.  It gave him strange little butterflies when they were laying like this.

Best part of it all, was he could just relax right now, and he hadn’t been woken by the overwhelming need to throw up.

They were just existing alongside each other.  And it was _awesome_.

Dean had a feeling it was all the pheromones he was giving off, because his mate finally stirred and ungracefully plopped against Dean’s neck and took in his scent.  He hummed, still half asleep, and mouthed at the skin there.  He could already feel the alpha’s morning wood rubbed up against his rear and didn’t mind in the least.  Apparently, pregnancy made him a sex fiend, because he was instantly responding to it.  
  
Not to mention, now every time he caught a whiff of Cas’ scent, he felt like he was always instantly fucking horny.

He knew for a _fact_ , his mate didn’t mind in the least.

He took advantage of Cas being groggy, and slowly nudged him onto his back.  He went willingly, his eyes hadn’t even opened yet.  So Dean crawled down his body.

They hadn’t bothered putting on clothes after sex the night before, so Dean had easy access to Cas’ half-hard cock with no roadblocks.  He didn’t do anything jarring, he was playing a game to see how long he could keep the alpha sedated, and wake him up slowly - in the _best_ way possible.

So Dean used small strokes of his tongue, gently lapping at the entire length, but never taking him into his mouth or teasing the sensitive head.  He licked his way from the base upward, and found it exciting that Cas’ hips were shifting into the touch slightly, but unconsciously.  It seemed like it had been forever since he was able to worship his mate’s body properly.  Their cycles aligning at the rehab center had been chaotic.  Their ‘try’ for a pup had been a serious, urgent mission.  And their few rounds of reunion sex had been intense, to say the least.

From under the covers, languidly covering the alpha’s cock with saliva, he could appreciate just how well-endowed his mate was.  He wasn’t sure if it was possessiveness or pride that was making him wet between the legs.  Right now, he was able to appreciate the little things.  Or the big things, in _this_ case.  And they were friggen beautiful.

Cas was whimpering in his sleep, rolling his hips up towards the warmth and Dean knew now was the perfect chance to wake him up.

He made sure the covers didn’t slip from either of them, it chilly outside of the blankets (Dean always had the habit of turning the thermostat down before bed so the snuggles were extra comfy), and he didn’t want to startle his mate with a cold room.  Nope.  Quite the opposite.

When he hovered over Cas’ body, he made sure their skin didn’t touch.  He spread his legs wide enough to straddle him without being on top of him.  The only dip of the mattress was from his hands bracing his body as he positioned himself right over the top of him.  Even though Cas wasn’t aware, he was hard as a rock, standing at full attention and it was easy to brush against him.

Dean let the thick head of Cas’ cock slide against his dripping hole, slowly moving his hips.  The teasing contact alone made a slick mess all down the length of the alpha’s cock before he lowered himself ( _just_ enough) to take in the tip.  He tightened around it, with a pulse of muscle from his rim, before sinking down smoothly, savoring the thickness and the stretch.

Castiel jolted awake with a gasp, his hands darted out to grab Dean’s hips and his eyes wide.

He took in the scene in front of him with a strange type of entranced alarm, (Dean dropped his body weight to become fully seated and stared him down) before tossing his head back with a moaned, “Jesus Christ, _Dean_ -”

“Good morning to you, too, Cas,” his voice was a low, sexy rumble as he kept the pace lazy and slow.

Which, once his mate’s startled heart rate evened out, he _very_ much appreciated.

He arched up to meet the rhythm the omega had set with a grin and happy noises and watched him, completely captivated.  Cas chewed his bottom lip, gladly letting Dean take the reigns and grind sensually against the beginning of his knot.  Morning sex wasn’t something they had much time to explore, but it was _easily_ becoming one of Dean’s favorite things.

It was a nice cross between making love and lazily pleasing one another in a sensual, playful fashion.  It was fun to take the time, feel every last bit of the journey of Cas’ knot work it’s way inside him - work it’s way to fullness until the alpha’s throaty moans verged on begging.

Dean finally gave into him and picked up the pace, knowing they were both close to release and he’d been toying with him long enough.  Hell, he’d been teasing _both_ of them long enough.

He dipped forward to press their lips together for the first time that morning while they came at the same time and didn’t stop kiss him until their racing breathes slowed down and their bodies relaxed into one another.

“You’re sneaky,” Cas commented casually against his mate’s neck.  “And I approve of it.”

“Good.”  Dean nuzzled against him, but had to bat away some of the dark locks that were itching his nose.  “You need a haircut.”

With a snort, Cas agreed, “It’s on my to-do list.  Right after I spend a day in bed with you.”

“I can deal with that.”

“You don’t have a choice in the matter.”

“And, here we go.”

“Here what goes?”  Cas raised an eyebrow and tried to tilt his head enough to see the expression on his mate’s face.

“The overbearing alpha thing.”  He chuckled and rolled his eyes, once he knew Cas was watching.

“Then you’d be opposed to breakfast in bed.”

Dean had never said, “fuck no!” quicker in his life.

\--------------  
  


That party had gone out with a bang.  And by _bang_ , that meant _black-out_.  After the boys left, the girls had let loose, and went to town on the liquor, playing many a drinking game.  Charlie and Meg had a blast catching up, and she found herself the unlikely (but super excited) wingman of getting Kali and Meg together.

She never saw _that_ coming.

Although, she really should have.

After all, Meg’s type?  Was, basically, attractive.

And Kali was a 10.

So it worked out, right?

The four got into freakin’ girly sleepover party-game-mode, with throwbacks like ‘Never Have I Ever,’ which didn’t get very far.  Because they were a group of delinquents.  So, it turned into ‘Ever Have I Never.’

At one point, Meg decided she was hungry, and tried to fire up the grill which was a _terrible_ idea, considering she’d never worked in the service industry.  Kali rushed to the back to help her and the two were never seen again.

Anna and Charlie exchanged a high-five, a few more shots, and passed out on the floor with a couple of blankets and pillows Gabriel had brought in (flouncing through the bar, wearing them as capes, mind you, while instigating a pillow fight) but the point was, they were there.

The morning, however?   _Sucked_.

What sucked, even more, was when Charlie plugged in her phone (which had died through the night) and received her first communication from Jo since her girlfriend had quit.

When Anna woke up, blurry and hung over, she groggily asked why there were tears in Charlie’s eyes.  To which she responded, “Just got done puking, and think I gotta go for another round.”

Now, because of the words on the screen?  She did.

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go out to what_about_the_fish for the pre-read <3

Gabriel was feeling it the next day when he headed into the bar, in many different ways.  His head hurt (no amount of Motrin could take that away) apparently, he needed to get back to the gym, because marathon sex left his muscles fatigued (Every. Single. One.) and his ass was sore as hell.

Since Sam had sweet-talked his way into topping that night.  Multiple times.

It made sense, since they were gonna be trying to knock Sam up, but alcohol had made Gabriel _much_ too overly enthusiastic and he forgot about the actual limitations of the human body.  Or something like that - his memories was a little fuzzy at the edges.  His superhuman sex powers and the black out?

He blamed the Tequila Sunrises.

Luckily, he had a later shift, so he didn’t have to worry about whatever mess they had made the night before.  Hopefully, the openers did a good job cleaning it up, because he knew the bar had probably been wrecked.  Hell, even his beer goggles remembered the bar being wrecked, and he wasn’t near the last of the partiers to leave.

Now that he thought about it, hopefully it hadn’t been burned to the ground, or something.

He had half a mind to see if Meg was still selling (his first inclination was _duh_ ) and snagging a Xanax from her.

When he finally got there, he was pleasantly surprised everything was in order.

Kali was most definitely in her dress from last night, and Meg (clearly walk-of-shaming, also) was hanging around the bar, chatting with the woman when she wasn’t serving the customers.  It was right around happy hour, and the sassy little omega looked like the cat who caught the canary.  Although, Kali seemed more like a fuckin’ falcon than a canary.  So, that was a terrible comparison.

“’Ello, my ladies,” Gabriel greeted with a salute, “Glad to see the bar is still standing.”

“We didn’t hurt your precious baby,” Meg winked.  “Although, we may have christened it in some unlikely places.”

“Oo, do tell-”

He was about to lean over and get the gossip when Charlie shoulder-checked him and dropped the tray she had been carrying.

Glass shattered all over the floor, a basket of fries went _flying_ , a burger _ricocheted_ off another customer’s back and her black apron was soaked in a strawberry lemonade.

Everything went silent, the man attacked by the burger whipped around with a ,”what the hell?!” and Charlie simply stated, “Oops.”

Meg jumped up from her seat at the bar, Kali gathered a wad of towels and napkins, while Gabriel sweet-talked the angry business man, and told him his meal was on the house.  The red-haired omega slowly knelt to the ground and began gathered things to her tray, only - she was picking up the pieces of glass, and cut her palm.

“The fuck is wrong with you?”  Gabriel hissed, and grabbed Charlie’s wrist to pull her into the back.

Kali and Meg exchanged glances and tag-teamed the mess in perfect sync with each other’s movements.

Once the debris was cleaned up, Kali dumped it in the trash and Meg was already mopping the floor.  The alpha shot her a sincere smile, as she went and looked for the ticket to tell the kitchen to make a reorder.  Meg had already put on a strangely polite face, and approached the table who Charlie had been bringing the food out to.  She told them they’d have to wait a little longer, but offered a complimentary beverage.

When she headed back to the bar, where Kali was holding the ticket, she asked, “Think Gabe’ll mind if we give ‘em a round of shots, on the house?”

“You’re sexy when you’re all professional,” she purred, and then produced the wadded-up ticket.  “Somethin’ tells me he won’t mind.  At all.”

“The fuck?”  Meg snatched it out of the alpha’s hand.  “What is this?  Chinese?”

“Something must have happened last night, after we took off.“  With a heavy sigh, Kali shrugged her shoulders and pulled out five shot glasses.  “Red’s _tanked_.”

\------------------

Once Gabriel had grabbed and sanitized the tweezers found in the backroom, and removed the shards of glass from Charlie’s hand, he ordered her to run it under cold water.  He was digging around through the first-aid kit, and when he wandered back in, she was staring off, just as blankly as she had when she’d dropped the tray.

She was so loaded up on blockers, he hadn’t noticed until now, but the scent of her blood, once she removed it from the running water?  You could scent the alcohol tainting it.

“What the hell!”  He wasn’t gentle when he dumped the peroxide over the wounds or when he pressed the gauze over top.  “You came into work drunk.  Even _I_ haven’t worked drunk, Charlie.  What the hell were you thinking?”

She looked at him and glared, “That rum sounded like a great breakfast!”

“I know I’m your friend, but I’m also your _boss_ , and you do not get to talk to me that way,” he narrowed his eyes.  “What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing.  None of your-”

Gabriel didn’t let her finish, he ushered her by the back of her shoulders and sat her down on the couch.  He took a seat right next to her and demanded, “You owe me an explanation.  You’re getting sent home, either way.  Just depends how long you stay there.”

_That_ made Charlie nervous, because Gabriel had never spoken to her this way.  But she could understand why.  She’d fucked up.  Badly.

“Jo sent me a text last night, but I didn’t get it until this morning,” her words were careful, as though she was trying to hide her slur.  “She told me we were taking a break.”

“And you thought the best answer was to get hammered at work?”

“I didn’t _have_ an answer!”

She hadn’t meant to raise her voice, but her inhibitions were gone and she was lost.

“My girlfriend literally ran away from me!  She quit her job to get away from me!  And now she wants a break!  I love her - how the hell else am I supposed to handle it?!”  She was starting to choke on tears now, “I knew I’d fall apart if - fuck it, I _am_ falling apart, I-”

If there was one thing Gabriel couldn’t stand, it was to see someone close to him cry.  He sighed heavily and closed the distance between them and took her into his arms.  “Char, it’s gonna be okay.  You’re exhausted.  You partied too hard last night, and you were dumb and kept the party going for the wrong reasons.  I’m gonna have Sam pick you up and take you home, all right?”

She shook her head, “I don’t wanna be alone, that’s the whole point!”

“You can’t stay here.”  This time, Gabriel had to lay down the law.  “You’re a grown-ass woman, and you need to act like it.  Anyone else would have fired you.  You’ll realize that, once you’re sober.”

This was his business, after all.

“Like I said, you need to sleep it off.  I’ll call and check up on you later.”

\--------------

Once Gabriel sent an SOS to Sam, who he hoped could get away from the office for two seconds, he headed back out to the main room.  He had no idea what to do, until he caught sight of something _very_ curious.

He remained in the doorway and watched a scene play out, (a scene he never thought he’d bare witness to) and suddenly got an idea.  Who knew if it’d be the best one ever, or the biggest train wreck ever, but he was going to go for it.

With his hands on his hips, he walked over to the bar and stated to Meg, “Hey, nice job with that tray and those shots.”

“Yeah, sorry, thought they needed a little something-something because of their wait.  You’re not gonna make me pay for them, right?”  She grumbled out and raised an eyebrow.

“On the contrary, princess.”  He leaned closer to her.  “How would you like to make a hundred bucks and finish up Charlie’s shift?”

“You’re fucking with me, right?”

“No, only _I’m_ allowed to do that,” Kali interrupted with a sing-song voice.  “Right, Gabriel?”

“Correct-o-mundo.”  He snickered.  “So, how about it?  It’s easy.  And since I know you can shake that ass and shimmy those tits, you’ll be makin’ added cash in tips.”  He placed one hand on her shoulder, while the other pointed at Kali, “I _know_ you were planning on making goo-goo eyes at her all day anyway, why not make some mulah while you do it?”

“This is true,” she nodded, completely unashamed.  “All right.  Tell me how this works, and it’s a done deal.”

“Perfect.  Knew I could count on your greed and libido.”

“You’ve had me figured out from day one, haven’t ya?”

\--------------  
  
Ellen was the one who psyched Jo up into going out with Cole.  She reminded her, ‘ _no, this wasn’t a date,_ ’ but _‘yes, you’re a bombshell, and you need to show that off_.’  Which was why, for the first time in god knows _how_ long, she found herself out of a pair of low-slung jeans and a comfortable shirt, and into a borderline sexy dress.

Well, it wasn’t a sexy dress, just sexy for _her_.

One of her mom’s new employees was simply giddy with the idea of playing dress-up with the blonde, and did a damn good job.  She didn’t make her look like a hooker, she didn’t put her in a pair of heels, but a nice pair of flats, and the dress was playful but hugged her curves.

If she were being truthful, Jo had half a mind to keep it…

Said employee even curled her hair into those loose end curls, but wouldn’t go anywhere near her face with make-up, because Jo could do that herself, thank you very much.

Feeling pretty damn hot, she didn’t hesitated (after applying her eyeliner and mascara) to snatch up a soft baby-pink lipstick her mom had for special occasions.  After all, Ellen told her this would be pointless if she didn’t try.  So, she was going to.

It was really ironic, she was putting so much effort into this ‘not-date,’ because she was doing it for Charlie.  She wanted to prove to herself, that no matter who was in front of her, her girlfriend was the only person she wanted.  And her mom was right.  This was a great test - the _best_ test.

And that’s what made her nervous.

So, once she was finished, she glanced at the time and dawdled a little, to make sure she was ‘fashionably late’ before she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

\--------------  
  
During the evening, every time a commercial came on, Dean would mute the TV, turn over to Cas and (with his best puppy face) ask, “Read it to me?”

Cas would always shoot him a quick glare, from where the computer was perched on his lap, illuminating his face and say, “Dean, this is a rough draft.  I’m in the middle of a random excerpt, it wouldn’t make sense.”

Dean would grumble something about that damn laptop getting more attention than he was, and go back to watching the TV.

Then, the process would repeat.

But instead, this time, Dean would mute the TV and ask, “Don’t you wish it was me straddling your lap, rather than that stupid computer?” and run his hand along the outside of Cas’ thigh, mischievously.

The alpha would swat him away, informing him, “This is a crucial climax of this section, I need to get the words right or-”

“Don’t you wish you were climaxing inside me?” Instead of saying it seductively, he added a sing-song quality, because at this time, he was having fun annoying the fuck out of his mate.

“Your show’s back on,” Cas nodded to screen, which startled Dean back into un-muting it and watching.

The next time a commercial break happened, and the sound cut out, Cas (without prompting) dramatically read, “Once upon a time, there was a needy omega prince.  He was the fairest in all the lands, and chose to mate with a troubled alpha pauper.  No one in the land quite knew why, but that was because they never bore witness to the way the alpha fucked the prince in the royal chambers.  The pauper’s mere kiss could leave the prince desperate and gushing slick, begging for his knot once his brain could coherently form words.  But the pauper enjoyed playing games.  He enjoyed to undress him slowly, starting with the prince’s crown and working his way down.  Each and every time, from teasing touch alone, the omega had soaked through his royal trousers.”

The alpha continued as though he was reading from a textbook, “He was addicted to the prince’s slick.  The pauper would lap up every last bit, smearing the omega’s thighs, his rear, but never the source.  He always made the prince beg and plead.  The pauper would always order him, ‘You may only have one.  My tongue licking you open, my fingers fucking your hole raw, or my knot stretching you full, and filling you with load after load of my cum.’ And the prince- oh,” Cas pointed back to the TV, “Your show is back on, Dean.”

The omega stared at him with a gaping mouth.

“You fucking _asshole_!  There’s only ten minutes left!  You couldn’t have _waited_ until it was over to do that?!”  He blurted, ridiculously aroused and pissed off at the same time.

“You couldn’t have allowed me to work on my novel without interruption?” Cas asked innocently, blinking at him.

Dean grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, right before he launched himself forward to slam the computer shut.  He grabbed his mate by the collar of his shirt and dragged him towards the bedroom without remorse.

He’d just have to look up what happened at the end of his episode tomorrow.   That’s what tumblr was for, right?

Now, he had a pauper to fuck.  
  
\---------------

They planned on meeting at the other dive bar in the small town - it was a little more ‘upscale’ from The Roadhouse, but didn’t give them any competition whatsoever, so Ellen didn’t smack her for choosing it.  Jo knew she had a strut, and she worked it when she entered the door, looking out into the dimly lit bar for Cole.

He gave her a small wave from a booth and she smiled and made her way over, to find a beer all ready and waiting.  When her hand cupped it, she grinned, because it was still ice-cold, fresh out the fridge.

“Knew you were gonna be late,” he smirked, leaning over the table.  “Not only is it a hot chick thing, it’s a _you_ thing.”

“Seem to have me figured out pretty well, don’t you?” She tilted her head to the side, flashing a grin of her own before she took a sip.

“Not as well as I thought.  City musta changed you.  Jo I used to know, never wore little numbers like that.”

“You complaining?”  She asked in a mischievous voice, “I’d be happy to leave right now - go put some sweatpants on, and throw my hair in a ponytail.”

“Hell no.  I like you any model you come in.  It’s different.  You went from feisty to sexy in the blink of an eye.”

“You, sir,” she pointed a finger, “Are laying it on _very_ thick tonight.  How much did you have to drink before I got here?”

He nearly froze up, like he was caught in the act.  “Uh.  Maybe a shot or two?  With a beer?”

“Poor baby needed liquid courage?”

“Hey, cut me some slack.  I was a dick last time I saw you, when I didn’t call you back, and I think about it all the fucking time.  When you took off and moved to the city?  I kicked myself about it over and over again, because I lost the only chance I had with you.  Always thought about making it right, about what it would’ve been like if it hadn’t-”

Jo had began ignoring him halfway through his confession, looking for a waitress to flag down.  Eventually, she found one and ordered two shots, doubles, _on the double_.

Cole jerked back and didn’t know whether to be offended or not.

Jo shrugged her shoulders and offered an honest smile.  “Emotions can be sticky.  Which is why we drink them away.”

Still, he had no idea how to react.  So, she offered her hand across the table, which he took, and smiled at her.

“You’re one of a kind, you know that, Joanna Beth?”

“You need to chill the fuck out.  Because the Cole I used to know was a cocky smart ass, the banter was fun, and the sex was even better.  Don’t let me down,” she teased with a wink.

This perked him right up.  “God, I really fucked up with that emo speech right off the bat, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you really did.”

“Do over?”

“You better.  Because I look too damn good to get bored and annoyed with you this quick.”

He threw his head back and laughed.  “And, yes, you do look that good.”  
  
\----------------

They had a _long_ talk about what they were doing after their designated ‘vacation.’

And by long talk, that wasn’t even remotely a euphemism.

It was a ridiculously _long talk_.

One that multiple people had been brought into.

Hell, _everyone_ they knew, _and_ their _fuckin’ cousin_ was brought into it.  Basically, the Fates, God, the Universe, Karma, fuckin’ Obama, something or other had a grand sense of humor and decided the two most stubborn people in the history of _ever_ should be true mates.  Fucking great.

There were votes.  There were pros and cons lists.  And Cas was finally defeated by a landslide.

Everyone agreed it was stupid for Dean to stay home for the duration of his pregnancy.

Gabriel said he didn’t care one way or the other, because they’d have enough people to work - but the omega would go crazy with nothing to do.  Amelia said there was no medical reason for him to be on bed rest, and he needed to be active for mental health, as well as physical health.  Sam argued Cas would, more than likely, be murdered if he tried to keep Dean at home.  Charlie agreed.  Kali said she liked Dean more anyway, so he wasn’t allowed to be confined anywhere that wasn't the bar.  Hell, _Meg_ even got a vote, before she took off, back to Portland, saying that someone needed to keep Kali company because she couldn’t be there.

So, it was agreed they were both going back to work.  Dean was much better behind the bar, and even though Cas used to be a bartender alongside him, he’d be too busy concentrating on Dean than actually working.  So he’d be taking over Jo’s position as a waiter.  Plus, Kali snipped he wasn’t about to take _her_ job away.

And Kali was a force to be reckoned with.

They headed back the same day, since both of them had been out of the swing of things for a while.  Dean about two weeks - since his ‘m’ word scare and honeymoon, and Cas?  He’d been out of action for well over _five months_.

Ironically enough, Cas hadn’t done much work sober - and things were a little different when he wasn’t high as a kite.  He needed to be retrained.    
  
Like.  Completely.  
  
So, Charlie took it upon herself to help him out.

She had a long meeting with Gabriel, which amounted to her begging and apologizing for him to put what happened in the past, and admitting she had been an idiot.  Luckily, Kali was the only other employee who had seen her ‘event’ happen and, being no stranger to heartbreak, pretended not to see it.  Charlie couldn’t be more embarrassed, but thankful for the two and the way the talk turned out.  
  
When she thought helping out Cas with the ‘retraining’ process would be a breeze, and a good way to earn bonus point?  She had been _so_ wrong.  So, she had to throw herself into the process, with her whole efforts.

While Kali and Dean laughed.

It was a good distraction for Charlie, as Dean found out the afternoon he came back, while he was gossiping with Kali.

“So, really, though.  No one’s heard from Jo?  Like, radio silence?”  Dean asked as he leaned further towards Kali, hoping Charlie wouldn’t hear his voice carry across the room.  “That’s not like her.  She’s never been one to run away from her problems.”

“Don’t look at me.  Maybe this was the first problem big enough for her to run away from?”  The alpha shrugged her shoulders, the two’s ‘break’ wasn’t her news to tell.  She was going going to stay faithful to the female omega.  “I chat it up with Red from time to time, and if it were me, I’d ditch Jo and move on, but Char is holding out hope.  I thought they were good together, but I didn’t wanna meddle.  If Jo’s being a brat?  Charlie deserves better.”

“But that’s the thing!”  Dean groaned and doubled over dramatically, “Jo’s usually not!  I don’t get this!”

“Not my problem.  Over it.  If you’re so worried, you text her, you’re a big boy.”

So, Dean did the mature thing, and flashed her the middle finger.

“Your mate looks flustered,” Kali jeered her thumb in the way of the alpha, who was, indeed, floundering at a table of six.

He had to laugh out loud, once Cas took an order and made a B-line back to the bar.

He announced, with a very dire expression, and a bit out of breath, “This was much easier when I had cocaine to focus me.”

Both of them cracked up, because they could do this now.  It was in the past, and not a single part of Cas’ tone suggested he missed it - it was a fact of life.  It wasn’t a ‘too soon’ joke, it was just comedic- a hurdle they’d jumped.

And now, Dean could also quip back, “Yeah, munching on fried mushrooms was _also_ something I could so much easier before you knocked me up, sweetheart.  Growing up is hard.”

Gabriel could be heard cackling in the background.

All was well with the world.

\------------

Sam had to admit, the injections Amelia was giving him weren’t the most fun thing in the world.  He’d been feeling a little sick as of late, but she assured him this was normal.  It was something he was more than willing to go through, and it wasn’t anything worst than a flu.  Thankfully, it didn’t make him too moody, like he’d been with the accelerated evolution thing - he simply felt a little sick to his stomach some days, and she told him (if everything went according to plan) he may be expecting another ‘heat’ in the upcoming weeks.

He should be giving his work a notice, definitely soon, and they had been accommodating last time so he didn’t expect it to be a problem.  He was lucky he was a valuable asset, as he’d been with them for this length of time.

This heat was going to be much better than last time, since he wasn’t pissed as hell at Gabriel.

When his mate got home that night, relaying the stories of ‘married bliss’ aka Cas and Dean being general idiots back at the bar, it was a welcome relief to any discomfort Sam was feeling at all.

Except, the scent of his mate was overwhelming.

Like - in a really, _really_ good way.

It was distracting.

He was trying to pay attention to an intense degree, but he could feel himself start to sweat just listening to the timbre of Gabriel’s voice.  He wasn’t sure why that was turning him on, but it was.  And the way his mouth moved when it was quirked up in a grin made his heart flutter and his-

All right.

Amelia had been right.

Although, she said it wasn’t going to happen _this_ fast.

“Sam?  Sam?”

The way Gabriel said his name, and the way he was right up in his face made it seem this wasn’t the first time he’d called his name.  

So, he blinked and gulped before asking, “Uh, yeah?”

“Are you alright?”  His brows were furrowed together with concern.  “Your scent is off.”

“Off?”  He repeated, clearing his throat.  “Off, how?”

“I dunno.”

He was playing dumb.  He knew it.

“Maybe it’s the, like, injections, or something?”  Gabe was fishing for the answer, waiting for Sam to say it.

“Yeah.  That could be it.  I went and saw her today.”

“Are they supposed to make you smell like-”

“I desperately want you to fuck me right now?”

“Yeah.  That.”

“Yes.”

“Then what the fuck are we waiting for?”

Gabriel’s hand was around Sam’s wrist with a bruising grip before he was yanking his mate from his chair and in the direction of the bedroom.

Yep.  Sam was almost sure he was going into heat right the fuck now.

Hopefully, he remembered to call into work, or Gabriel remembered to call into work for him, or Amelia realized he was MIA for his check ups and called into work for him because he’d never felt need like this in his entire goddamn life.

Shit, those hormone injections were _really_ something else.

 


	42. Chapter 42

The next day, Ellen was hyperaware of the way Jo was acting behind the bar.  Her confidence has spiked up a level, but she can’t get an actual read on her.

Which is frustrating.

Because she prides herself on being literate in Joanna-Beth speak.

However, all the small smiles, and time she spends with her phone when she thinks her mom isn’t looking?

Tells her the date went well.   _Very_ well.

Now, the only thing that concerns her, is the fact that she said Cole wasn’t sticking around very long.

Ellen was hoping this to be a test, and if she were being even _more_ honest, it didn’t matter if she loved her daughter to death - she was hoping seeing an old flame would make her realize this woman she’d fallen for in the city was _the one_.

Especially because Cole _was_ ‘passing through.’

Now, Ellen was more confused than ever.

Was she texting Cole?   _Or_ was she texting her omega?

Was it her place to ask?

So, she continued to keep watch.  Because it would be much more gratifying to figure it out by solving the puzzle, rather than asking her daughter, point blank.  She knew Jo would tell her the truth, but she also wanted to win this game, herself.

Even though she was lost, at the current moment.

\------------

Maybe Sam hadn’t been paying attention the first time, because of how upset he had been with Gabriel.  Or maybe the drugs Amelia had been pumping through his veins didn’t give him the full effect.

Because if this was how heats worked for every omega?

How did they make it out alive every time?

Gabriel was sucking on his neck, thrusting into his body with mind-blowing intensity on round - what was it?  He’d completely lost count.

His body was on fire, and every time Gabriel filled him full of cum he cooled down to remain coherent until next round.

Sam was writhing and begging, the feel of the alpha’s knot already tugging at his thoroughly fucked hole overwhelming, because he needed him now.  He had his legs wrapped around his alpha, ankles locked, sharply pulling him deeper with every thrust - which had him barreling closer and closer to release.  The bed was soaked with slick, sweat, and cum and neither gave a flying fuck.

Because this, right here?

This was urgent.

The first time he experienced a heat, there were a series of words that ricocheted through his head, and terrified him.  Now, it was totally different.

Now, when Gabriel’s knot was inside him, Sam didn’t care when his rough voice demanded, over and over again, “Breed me,” because he _wanted that_  so bad.

He didn’t merely want to be filled with cock, and the swell of Gabriel’s knot.

He wanted so much more.

And _finally_ , his dick and his brain agreed on it.

Gabriel returned the sentiment enthusiastically, mouthing at his jaw, breathlessly moaning, “Gonna fill you with pups, Sammy-”

He had a handful of Sam’s hair, which he used to yank their lips back together, kissing each other desperately.  They were so in sync, no one had to utter the words, they knew each other’s bodies.  If there was one thing Gabriel knew Sam loved, it was passionate making out when he blew his load inside his mate.

The alpha’s knot swelled, brutally attacking Sam’s prostate in all the right ways, and he was spilling cum between their bodies.  He could feel the pulse of Gabriel’s release inside him, and he wanted _more_.

He didn’t release his legs from their hold around his mate’s hips, he kept grinding against the knot.  One thing that he couldn’t get enough of, was pushing Gabriel to his breaking point.  Seeing how many times he could get his mate to shout out and milk him for cum, over and over again.

It really wasn’t fair to Gabriel, when it came down to it - because Sam was still an alpha.  He knew all the right moves, all the ways to roll your hips against a knot to make another alpha cry out.  And he had been driving Gabriel crazy the past two days.

Just as Sam knew he would, Gabriel had to tear their lips away to muffle his yelp into the pillow.

When Gabriel was pushed to the limits, he couldn’t control his mouth - like in most situations - but _especially_ in the bedroom.

Sam found that out the hard way, when he was riding Gabriel and wouldn’t pull away.  In the form of a bleeding lip.

He thought it was so sexy - how well he knew his mate and how he knew all the things that made him tick.  Sam did all these things deliberately, and didn’t regret a single one of them.

While Gabriel was trying to catch his breath, and Sam finally relaxed - his hunger quenched (for now) - he let his hands roam up and down his mate’s back.  He was rigid, holding too much tension, so Sam took it upon himself to attempt to work out some of the stress.

When the alpha finally came back down to Earth, he craned his neck to see Sam’s smug smile.

“You’re a jerk.”

“Yeah?”  He asked innocently, as he clenched his muscles around the knot tying them together.

“Oh, _god_ , don’t do that,” he groaned and nipped at Sam’s earlobe, “I can’t go double or triple time,  _all_ the time.  Jesus, you’re a sex fiend.”  He paused, between sucking the mating mark playfully, “And I love it.”

“See, nothing to bitch at,” Sam rolled his hips, as if to prove a point, and his mate reached out blindly to hold them down.

“You’re literally going to kill me - you don’t want to be a single father, do you?!”  Gabriel dramatically lamented, but couldn’t help joining the roll of Sam’s hips.  “ _Fuck_ -”

Sam sped up the rhythm, because the alpha seemed to be on board, and he was recently addicted by the feeling of being stretched with cum.  Addicted beyond the normal rounds of sex, so full that it’d drip past Gabriel’s knot, and Sam could feel every single load inside him.

This time, another orgasm hit Sam from both the pressure and the continued assault on his prostate, and his hands were gripping his mate so hard he knew he’d left crescent-shaped marks.  He squeezed his mate between his thighs when he could see straight again and moaned from the lingering pleasure.  Then, he dropped his legs to release his alpha, and when there was actually space - Gabriel’s hand dropped to smear the mess of cum across Sam’s chest and stomach.  However, after he licked his fingers, his palm descended again.  To rest low on Sam’s belly.

Gabriel made himself comfortable, once he’d calmed down and asked casually, “Think we should update Ams on our status?”

“What, and say ‘BTW still fucking?’”

“And the part, where you’re trying to kill me.  We could add that.”  He responded sharply with a snicker, “Mm, I’m gonna lose ten pounds from this work out.  And _you’re_ gonna gain at _least_ forty.”

“You’re very confident this’ll work,” Sam didn’t hesitate to reach down and rest his hand over Gabriel’s.

“Optimist, kiddo.”  The alpha answered easily, “Ya put it out into the universe, and it’ll come right back ‘round.”

“All right.”  He nodded along, “But I’m not gaining forty pounds.  And you’re not allowed to go on a fuckin’ baking spree, if it happens.”

“ _When_ it happens-” Gabriel quickly corrected.  “Haven’t you been listening to my karma speech?”

“I’m trying.  It’s hard to focus with how good everything feels right now,” Sam admitted with a shrug and a dopey grin.  “I love you.”

“Fine.  Thirty pounds.”  Then, when he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Sam’s lips, he added, “Love you too.  But my baking can’t be tamed.”

Sam snorted out loud and shook his head.  “Nothing about you can be tamed.  I learned that a while ago.”

\----------------

**Ten Weeks Later**

The text: ‘ _Hey! Guess what?_ ’

Could mean a lot of things.

Even more things, coming from Amelia.

But when Dean and Cas were laying in bed one night, the ‘ _what_ ’ happened to be one of the most exciting things they could hear, at this point.

Dean was now eighteen weeks along.

Which meant, they could schedule their ultrasound and actually get to see their pup.

When Amelia asked what their schedule was like, Dean answered ‘ _150% open get us in right the fuck now._ ’

Amelia replied (because she was a smartass) she was eating dinner, and needed to sleep, so it was going to have to wait.  However, if they could hold off for two days, she had an opening at 10am.

Dean couldn’t remember saying ‘ _hell yes_ ’ faster in his life.

\-----------

Kali could read the situation, and knew for a fact Charlie was still moping.

Which was ridiculous.

Even if she didn’t take into account Jo wasn’t back at the bar, she knew they weren’t talking.

This wasn’t a break anymore, and Charlie needed to drop it.  It had been _over_ two months.  Even if they hadn’t said the words, this was a ‘break _up_.’

The omega was a good friend, Kali hadn’t seen her flirt with anyone.  She was still holding out hope, and the alpha couldn’t deal with it anymore.  Charlie needed to move on, and if she needed a kick in the ass?  She was going to get it.

Luckily, tonight, she may not have to try so hard.

There was a group of five at the bar, and a certain gorgeous brunette was obviously checking Charlie out, as she ran between tables, working her ass off - just like every damn day.

So Kali paid special attention to this group.

They were out, celebrating a friend’s engagement, which was absolutely _perfect_ , because (just like weddings) those who were single were always desperate for attention themselves.  Not like she wanted to hook Charlie up with someone who was desperate.  But maybe a roll in the hay was something she needed to get her ass in gear and realize there were more fish in the sea.

There was a lull, where everyone was caught up on refills, and Dean had his side of the bar covered, when she approached said brunette and asked, “So, see something you like?” nodding in the redhead’s direction.

“Oh!”  She suddenly blushed an adorable shade of pink and turned to Kali, “Was it that obvious?”

“A little.”  The alpha leaned forward, so the rest of the group couldn’t hear, “I’ll let you in on a little secret.  That omega over there?  Happens to be one of my good friends.  And not _only_ is she cute as hell, she’s available.  Want me to introduce you?”

The beta mulled over it, drinking her vodka tonic, and Kali poured her a shot ‘on the house’ for some liquid courage.  After she took it, she nodded, resolutely, and wondered aloud, “When does her shift end?”

Kali glanced at the clock, “In about an hour.  You guys sticking around that long?”

“Longer.  I’d love to get the chance to meet her, and talk with her.”  The woman’s voice was so genuine.

Kali thought to herself, huh, this actually might be something worth Charlie’s time.  Not simply someone to take home.

“I’ll let her know.  What did you say your name was, hon?”

“Gilda,” she offered immediately, “You never told me her name.”

“Charlie.”  Kali completely forget in her scheming, “I’ll let her know, Gilda.  And _you_ let _me_ know when you need another drink.”

\-----------

Sure, the omega had a check up with Amelia before this, but anything that had to do with the clinic or hospitals still gave him a bad vibe.  Seeing Sammy all wired up, his scare with the pup?  It wasn’t something he could shake off anytime soon.  Having Cas holding his hand in the waiting room, and practically suffocating him in happy alpha scents was doing a damn good job of distracting him, though.

It was hard to associate this place with anything good - but he _was_ beginning to.

And after today?

He had a feeling he wouldn’t just jump the hurdle, he’d do a double-axle and stick the landing.

Cas was abuzz with energy, as was his jittery leg.  So much, that Dean had to smack it.

The alpha looked offended, towards him and asked, “What?”

“You’re gonna drill a hole in the floor, dude,” he teased and kissed his mate’s five o’clock shadow.  “This is gonna be awesome.  I was worried at first, just because of what’s happened.  But the check up before was good, and both of us would know if something was wrong.”  Then he paused, because he was psyching himself up, “Wouldn’t we?”

They made eye contact for a brief moment, before one of the nurses called out Dean’s name and they were ushered back to one of the rooms.

When Amelia walked in, she waved a hand in front of her and made a face, “What the hell, guys?  You should be killing me with giddy fumes, why are you all anxious?”

“Reasons.”  Dean quickly stated, because he knew they were dumb.

But once he got something in his head, some kind of idea that there could be something wrong with the pup, he completely-

“Remember,” Amelia used her ‘stern-doctor-voice,’ “You were doing great at your last check-up.  Today isn’t about making sure nothing's wrong, it’s about getting to _see_ your damn pup!”

“Y-Yeah,” he confirmed.  “See, _Cas_!  Nothing to be worried about.”

“I didn’t say I was worried, I merely have a lot of energy that cannot be defined as nervous or excited,” he mumbled, knowing his mate was trying to place the blame.

“You two are ridiculous,” she rolled her eyes and went to dig through equipment, and quickly came at Dean with that jelly-like stuff.  “So, the _real_ question.  Do you guys wanna know the sex?”

“No,” and “Yes,” came out at the same time, then the couple was (once again) engaged in a stare-down.

“You don’t want it to be a surprise?”  Cas asked him with the tilt of his head, watching the omega shiver while Amelia was coating his abdomen.

“Think of _our_ family, Cas.  If we don’t know for sure, Gabriel’s gonna get a years worth of Barbie onesies and My Little Pony toys and we’re gonna end up having one little confused dude on our hands.”  Dean gave him that ‘look.’

“Well, I hardly doubt the gender of the pup will affect Gabriel’s expenditures.”

“That’s a good point,” Amelia nodded, “You two can wait, you know,” she finished rigging up tools and gestured to the monitor, “Regardless, you’ve got a perfectly healthy, little cutie on the way.”

Seeing the image on the screen didn’t seem like it was happening - Dean felt like he was in a dream-like trance.  Until he felt the alpha’s hand squeeze his a little tighter and he peered around to see a huge smile on his mate’s face.

The outline, the heartbeat, the-

_Goddammit_.

It went from dream-like, to _so_ fucking _real_ in a flash.

Especially when Cas pulled Dean’s hand upward and kissed his knuckles.  “I think whatever the gender, our pup will enjoy My Little Pony.”

With a heavy roll of his eyes, Dean couldn’t help but crack up.  He was so fucking happy, watching the screen, he barely heard Amelia say she could print out pictures.  Which, of course, wasn’t a question - but it was very much appreciated when they were in their hands.

“October 14th.”

“Huh?”

They were both suddenly torn out of their shared world, and looked at Amelia.

“That’s what I was figuring would be the due date.  And now, looking at the pup?  Pretty positive I’m right.”  She flashed a wink before she pulled the device away, instructing, “Before the next ultrasound, you guys can chat it out about if you want to know the sex of the pup or not, deal?”

“That sounds great, Amelia,” Cas’ voice was so sincere.  “Or, if we decide before then, we’ll keep our texts and calls to normal hours,  unlike my brother.”

“It’s still crazy to me you two are related,” she shook her head, while bringing out a towel and a wipe to clean Dean’s stomach.  “And how you both decided to bag a Winchester.  Hopefully, Sam and Gabe’s attempts work out soon, then you guys can split babysitting duties, and everything will be a sickeningly sweet sitcom with those pups growing up together.”

“Wait, _what_?”

Dean couldn’t have heard that right.

“Did you just imply our brothers are trying for pups?”

So Cas had heard that too!

“Oops.”  Her entire body froze and she groaned, “Gabriel is totally going to kill me for this.  Yeah, I thought you knew?  We’re trying a new kind of treatment to see if your brother can conceive.  Maybe he didn’t say anything because we don’t know anything about the odds?”

“And he wouldn’t want anyone to feel sorry if it doesn’t work-” Castiel finished for her.  “It makes sense.  After all, he’s always wanted pups.”

“No friggen wonder he smells like sex everyday,” Dean grumbles and pulls down his shirt.  “At least now I know it’s for a _reason_.  And he’s not just constantly ravaging my brother for the fun of it.”

“Oh, I’m sure he is, but he can use this as an excuse.”  Amelia was attempting to sound like her playful self, but couldn’t manage to keep up the facade.  “Don’t tell them I told you?  I didn’t know it was a secret, I thought he’d be shouting it from the rooftops, or something.”

“Of course, we won’t mention anything,” Cas assured the omega right away.  “I’m surprised.”  He turned his attention to his mate, “I had no idea _your_ brother would want pups any time soon.”

“I don’t think it’s about a sudden desire to get knocked up and have a family,” the doctor quickly pointed out, “I think the two of them never even considered it a possibility, because they were both alphas.  But when Sam came to me about it, he wants to have this _with Gabe._  You understand the difference?”

“Yeah, I get it.  I mean, it was Cas who started my biological clock.  Got it ticking like a goddamn time bomb.”

“Well, there’s your answer,” Amelia nodded, her smirk genuine, “But it’s not a sure thing for them, so I understand why they’re not telling people.  Don’t sic HIPPA on my ass, or anything?”

“We’d never dream of it.  Who else would even consider taking on our cases?”  Cas points out, and then smiles, “I’ll have convinced Dean by next appointment to keep the gender a surprise.”

“Will not!”

“There’s my stubborn omega.”

\------------

Gabriel decided it was for the best, (due, mostly, to Cas’ hovering) there were days only one of them worked a shift.

Today was one of those days.

And thankfully, Dean had (begged) managed to find a day where Sam wasn’t working.

They desperately needed to go house-hunting.

Seeing the ultrasound?  Seeing that little pup, growing steadily, and knowing it was just a matter of time?  Getting into the groove of working, and getting Cas back on his feet had been a major distraction to the fact that their apartment was _not_ gonna be big enough for the _three_ of them.

So first, the two had sat down at the computer, looking through Craigslist, writing down a few addresses to check out, and then Dean (slyly) paid special attention to the ones that were close to Gabriel and Sam’s neighborhood.  Since Amelia had dropped the bomb that the two were trying, it would be ideal for them to be close to each other if they did end up with pups, rather than driving all the way across the city if they were swapping off babysitting days.

He was keeping that to himself, though.

Sam wouldn’t even notice.  Maybe he’d just think Dean was being selfish and already expected him to watch the little one a lot.  It didn’t matter.

They hopped in the Impala and began their search.

Dean was lucky, with the chunk of money he’d saved up while Cas was in rehab.  It wasn’t like he was going out, partying.  He was working, working, and more working.  All of it went into the bank, because that’s what his life was.  Not to mention, he ate free at the bar.  His apartment was cheap.  And Gabriel was paying for Cas’ program.

It wasn’t like he was looking for a mansion, just a nice starter home in a good neighborhood with a good school district.  Wow.  This was surreal, to say the least.   _Dean_ was thinking about goddamn _school districts_?!

And thankfully, his younger brother was a friggen pool of information when it came to this shit.

The first two turned out to be a bust.  They were fixer-uppers, with no yard at all.  And Dean wanted a yard, dammit.  He wanted to be able to run around with their pup, play catch, and all that shit.  He wanted this to be a _home_ , not a square piece of land, which (basically) touched the other house, if there wasn’t a fence between the two.

Plus, there was that whole privacy thing.  These were just... too close together.

Sam was good at speaking with the realtors, too.  Because Dean was ready to say, “ _Gross_ , next,” and his brother was able to put it into better terms, like, “Oh, we were looking for something a little different, but thank you for your time.”

Not to mention, the first two they stopped at, mistook them for mates, and it made Dean’s skin crawl.  Although, that _had_ happened in the past, so it _shouldn’t_ have been a big deal - but now that he was knocked up?  It reached a whole new level of _wrong_.

“Huh,” Sam was looking down the list to the last two places on their handwritten, scribbled out paper and said aloud, “These places are really close to Gabe and I.  I’ve seen the sales signs in the yard, and they’re pretty awesome, actually.”

“Oh?”  Dean asked as casually as possible.  “You think those will be not-shit like the ones we’ve looked at so far?”

“Hah, none of the places were 'shit,' Dean,” Sam rolled his eyes hard enough they could have popped out of his head, “You’re just picky as hell.  And hormonal.  You’re looking for goddamn Versailles,” the alpha glanced down at his watch, “I gotta get home, and this is perfect, because you can just drop me off.  How about I take you to the one I think you’re gonna like the most?”

“You’re not just ditching me, right?”  Dean raised an eyebrow when he glanced over at his brother.  “’Cause we _really_ need to get a house, dude.”

“No, I’m serious!  From what you’re telling me, there’s this great one two blocks down from us that’s just recently been put on the market.  Gabe told me the owner's dad just passed away and gave them this gorgeous property out east, and they want to get rid of this one.  It’s way under market value, and I think you’d get a great deal out of it.  Pregnant omega in desperate need of a house, and all.”

“Hey!  I resent that.  I’m not desperate.”

With a hearty laugh, Sam shook his head, “You just _told_ me you were!”

“Whatever, just point me in the direction.”

“All right, just take a left on this road and it’ll be five houses down on the right.”  Sam had this kind of grin on his face.  “Trust me on this.”

Dean groaned, but followed the directions to a T.  When he saw the sign in the yard, and rolled up in the driveway he paused, while looking at the porch, the giant yard and what he could see of the fenced in backyard.  Now, he was questioning Sam’s grin.

“Uh.  No way, we’re gonna be able to afford this.”

“Come on,” Sam was already unbuckled, and opening the door to the Impala.  “Let’s check it out.”

The omega was hesitant to get out, but did with caution.

He followed Sam’s lead, and tried to mimic his confidence as his brother knocked on the door, and was greeted by a sweet looking omega, and wrapped in a hug.

“It’s so good to see you, Sam!”  She cooed, and then glanced behind him, “Is this Dean?”

“You guys know each other?”  He looked suspiciously between the two, but extended his hand, “Yeah, uh, nice to meet you.”

“Of course!  Sam sent me a text to let me know you guys were on your way.  My name is Sarah Blake, please, come in!”  She vacated the door, so the two could enter with a huge smile.  “Sam told me you and your mate were looking for a house, baby on the way, and all.”

“Yeah, we kind of got sidetracked and waited ’til the last minute,” Dean admitted with a laugh.  “Been through a lot of random shit, but _holy crap_ , this is _gorgeous_.”

He wandered through the house, Sam at his side, as they moved room to room - checking out a newly updated kitchen with state-of-the-art appliances, a full-sized dining room, living room, and gorgeous wood floors.  The bathroom was all granite counter tops and giant shower, Dean couldn’t help running his fingers over the shining stone.

“Upstairs is the master bedroom, along with two guest rooms,” Sarah waved them to the staircase.  “You could easily turn one of them into the nursery.  There’s an adjoining bathroom between the guestrooms, and another off the master bedroom.”

When they reached the top, Dean couldn’t stop from gaping, because the ’master bedroom’ was _easily_ the size of his own apartment.  Shit.  There was _no way_ he could afford this place.  It was almost as nice as Sam and Gabriel’s, and they had both a lawyer and a bar owner’s salary to live off.

But when he peeked into one of the guestrooms?  He couldn’t help but imagine exactly where he’d put the crib.  Where he’d string the mobile from the ceiling.  Where he’d throw a rocking chair, for when he’d happily wake up in the middle of the night, to soothe the cranky pup back to sleep.

The walls were already a creamy-yellow.  The window let in the _perfect_ amount of natural lighting, god, this would be amazing.

“I think he likes it, Sarah,” Sam dramatically whispered.

“I think he does, too,” She responded, just as mischievously.  “Do you wanna see the backyard?”

Dean whipped around, “Fuck yeah, I do!”

\-------------

In retrospect, it was funny that it was mild-mannered, professional, ‘I’m only here to do my job and not make friends,’ Anna Milton who was the first to point it out.

Her and Cas were working a major bachelorette party, when they came up to the bar to give Kali and Dean the drink order tickets.  Nothing was out of the ordinary, naturally - Cas went to Dean, and Anna went to Kali, until the redhead decided to blurt:

“Oh my gosh!  I had no idea you were this far along!”

Dean whipped around to see the woman’s eyes zoning in on his stomach, and he jerked his body in the other direction, thoroughly offended.  “The _fuck_ , Anna?!  You still think storks bring pups, or something?!”

“Well, you’re always behind the bar, so I guess I never really noticed-”

“And you decided to sneak a peek?”  He narrowed his eyes.

“I didn’t mean to offend you!  You’re lucky, you can tell with a lot of people by their faces getting round, but you literally just look like you stuffed your-”

“Cas!  Are you gonna let her talk to me like this?”  He turned to face his mate.

“I believe she means it as a compliment, for being in your second trimester, you-”

“ _Traitor_!”  He growled at the alpha, and pointed his finger, “Go!”

With that damn kicked puppy dog face, Castiel took the filled tray and headed back to the table of rowdy women.  But Anna seemed determined to stay.

“Don’t be upset with him, Dean, I-”

His voice lowered to a dangerous tone as he asked her, “Don’t you have a job you should be doing?”

She nodded awkwardly, took the tray, and left.

When Dean turned around, he saw Kali was watching him intently.  Like, _extremely_ intently.

“What?!”  He demanded.

“I’m waiting,” she tossed her hair over her shoulder coolly.

“For what?”

“For what you do.”

Dean blinked, and tried to figure out what the hell she just said.

So, she continued on her own.

“We had a betting pool on your reaction the first time someone called you fat.  If you’d make a dumb joke, inform them that, duh, you are preggers, freak the fuck out, or cry.”

“Why would I cry?!”  Dean’s offense quickly turned into horror.  “Someone seriously bet I would _cry_ about…?!”

“You’re getting emotional right now, aren’t you?”  She raised an eyebrow, while she placed her hand on her hip.  “See?  Not too far off.”

“Oh, god.  I _am_ fat.  And these stupid hormones totally _would_ make me cry,” he groans and starts tugging at his hair.   “I hate this, I need to wear a man corset.  Or change my fucking wardrobe.  This isn’t-”

Suddenly, he had a mate leaning over the bar counter, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and yanking him into an abrupt kiss.  He was stunned, but Cas’ lips were soft and the scent of his alpha calmed him down enough-

“You’re beautiful, Dean,” Cas whispered as he pulled away, “No matter how the weight distributes, or how large you become, you’re the most beautiful-”

The omega shoved him away with all the force he could muster - grabbed a wadded up napkin and chucked it at Cas’ face, shouting, “This is _your fault_!  Fuck you _and_ your dick!”

Castiel blinked with wide eyes, but turned tail and ran.  He knew this was the best time to retreat.

Somewhere across the bar, Gabriel’s voice could be heard shouting, “Duh.  How do you think pups are made!?  And language, children!  Don‘t taint my fine establishment with your horrid language!”

\-------------

Dean had been texting back and forth with Sarah, after falling head over heels for the damn house.

It was too good to be true.

And he didn’t know what to make of it.

When they discussed payments, he kept waiting for the ‘Surprise!  Just kidding, motherfucker!’

Until the paperwork went through.

Then, he was literally freaking out, because it was happening, it was really, really happening.

He was waiting for Cas to get done with a shift outside the back door of the bar, parked on the street.  His mate looked all kind of disgruntled when he shrugged on that damn trench coat, but smiled when he saw Dean wave.  The alpha looped around the outside of the Impala and hopped in, immediately leaning in for a kiss.

Dean grabbed both his collar, and the back of his neck to make it a _real_ kiss.

When they pulled apart, Cas was breathless and a bit alarmed, but more than anything in a much better mood.  

“What’s gotten into you?”  He asked with a smile.

“Hopefully _you_ will be, later,” he wiggled his eyebrows, “Buckle up.”

The alpha followed the instruction, and sighed.

“So, bad table, coworkers in a bad mood, or Gabriel being a slave driver?”  Dean asked conversationally as he pulled onto the road.

“Karaoke night always gives me a headache.”  He admitted, “And for some reason, Gabriel decided to join in, neglecting the fact he was helping behind the bar and I had to pull double-duty.”

“He can be an ass like that,” the omega agreed and shook his head.  “Did Kali help out, at least?”

“Not at all.  She seems to _enjoy_ watching me struggle.”  Cas grumbles out, “It’s like a game to her, I think, she reminds me of - Dean.  Are we going to Gabriel and Sam’s?”

He was looking out the window with confusion at their changed path - which was the opposite direction of their apartment.  His bewilderment grew when they pulled into a driveway that he’d never been to before, turning around to face his mate with furrowed eyebrows.

“Dean?”

“C’mon, Cas.”

He didn’t answer, he exited the car, waited for the alpha to get out and locked the Impala.  Cas wasn’t moving.  This was one of those instances where him being stubborn was getting the best of him.

“Cas,” he drew out, voice dropping an octave, “Come on.”

With a huff, the alpha finally followed, up the stairs of the porch, and to the front door.

When Dean produced a set of keys, his breath caught in his chest.  He held that breath, while the key slipped in, and unlocked the door.

He followed his mate inside, and when the lights flickered on to show a completely empty house, he demanded, “Is this what I think it is?”

“It’s ours, babe!”  Dean opened his arms wide, showing off what was only the entrance before he launched into, “They recently renovated the kitchen, so everything’s brand-spankin’ new, there’s a place for a nursery, the fuckin’ upstairs is _double_ my apartment size, they sold it _dirt cheap_ because they wanted to get the hell outta dodge and-”

Suddenly, he had an alpha pressing him against the wall and kissing the life out of him.

Dean’s hands naturally wrapped around Cas’ middle, as he was drawn in deeper.  Their tongues collided, his mate cupping his cheek and tilting his head to get better access.  Before things got too heated, Dean pushed him away.

“You haven’t even seen the backyard yet,” the omega mumbled with a pout, “’s the best part-”

“- _You’re_ the best part,” Cas corrected him with a grin.  “I don’t need a tour.  It’s perfect.  It’s _ours_.  That’s all that matters.”

“Mm,” Dean flicked his tongue across Cas’ bottom lip, “So which room do you want to see first?”

“Which has the best surface to knot you on?”

“Probably the master bedroom.  There‘s carpet.”

Cas gave him enough room to move, and grabbed his hand with a devilish smirk, “Lead the way.”


	43. Chapter 43

“So,” Kali sauntered into the back room while Charlie was hanging up her jacket and unloading her tote.  “Tell me how it went?”

“Your little match-making scheme?”  The omega whipped around and wiggled her eyebrows.  “She was totally gorge - so nice work, on that front.  Sweet, smart, awesome beta.”

The alpha took a few steps closer, putting her hands on her hips.  “There’s a ‘but’ coming up, isn’t there?”

“I _am_ seeing her again,” Charlie pokes the woman in the shoulder.  “So I’m giving it a chance.  But... there’s no fire in her.  Jo, from day one, had this, I don’t know, energy.”  Her voice was sad as she chewed on her lip and shrugged, “I can’t tell if I’m being stupid, comparing everyone to her, but maybe spitfire’s my type.”  Charlie glanced around the space to make sure no one else had arrived yet, before turning a very meaningful eye to Kali.  “My first mate was that way, too.  I don’t want sweet, I want _spunky_.  I want a sassy chick who keeps me on my toes.  Hell, _you’re_ my type, if I wasn’t afraid of you, and Meg didn’t already call dibs,” she finished with a wink.  “And god knows, I’m scared of _her_ , too."

Kali threw her head back and laughed, “Aww, you flatter me, Red.  But I can see where you’re coming from.”  She paused to think the situation over.  “I think it’s good, though, you seeing her again.  Sometimes ‘hot’ can be a type, at least for a little while, right?  You deserve some attention, even if it’s not from ‘the one.”

“When did you become so sweet and touchy-feely?”  The omega teased, as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.  “And thanks.  For, you know, setting me up.  God knows, I wouldn’t have done it for myself.”

“No prob.”  She pats Charlie on the back.  “Next time, I’ll keep my eyes open for a wild child.  With my track record? _I_ sure as hell know how to spot crazy.”

“Appreciate that,” she giggles, and pulls her apron out of her tote.  “That’s a good way to put it.  My type is ‘crazy.’  Think you nailed it.”

“Now, I don’t know whether or not to be offended.  With you saying you’d be into me, if I wasn’t friend-zoned.”  Kali smacks her on the ass.

“We’re surrounded by it!  It’s a compliment, you should know that by now!”

“I think I do.  Have you been roped into the big moving adventure this weekend?”  She asks, conversationally.  “I think I’ve been guilt tripped.  Since Dean’s hormones and growing stomach are getting in the way.”

“I’m down.”  Then, Charlie’s eyes suddenly widen and a smile spreads across her face in a terrifying way.  “Oh.  My.  God.  We should plan the baby shower!”

However, Kali looked back at her, completely unimpressed.

“Don’t you think that’s something Gabriel’s probably going to want to do?”  She asks, tilting her head to the side, “He’s always about the parties.”

“Haven’t you noticed how up and down and distracted he’s been lately?  Besides, it‘s supposed to be a girls thing!”

“Yeah, actually.  Now that you mention it about Gabriel-”

“So are you in?!”  She’s bouncing up and down, like a pup, herself.

And, all right, it’s kind of contagious.

“You’re totally serious about this, aren’t you?”

“Come on, pleeeeease, Kali?”  She sticks out her bottom lip in a pout, something fierce that would give Sam a run for his money.  “It’d distract me.  And I need it.  If I’m more excited about the prospect of planning a goddamn baby shower than my date tonight?  That’s gotta tell you _something_.  And who else would help me plan it?”

She reaches out and grabs both of the woman’s hands, squeezing them tightly.

Kali groans, while Charlie is swinging them back and forth, awaiting her answer.

“Where would we have it?”

“My apartment’s pretty damn big, and we could decorate it ridiculously cutesy enough to make Dean puke.  It’d be perf!”

“All right, fine.”  She laughs, “When we help them move, we can casually see if he has any other girl friends besides us.  And figure out a day and time.”  She stops for a second, “Do we even know if it’s a boy or a girl, yet?”

“No idea, so we can plan it after their next ultrasound.  I know Dean wants to know, so hopefully he can talk Cas into it.”

“Talk Cas into what?”  Gabriel appeared out of nowhere.  “Oo, did I walk into something romantic over yonder?”  He gestures to their hands.

“Yes, the sexual tension is palpable,” Kali sends him a sly glance.  “Charlie talked her way into me helping her plan slash host a surprise baby shower.”

“Wow.”  The man blinked at Charlie’s victorious grin.  “Never thought I’d see the day.  All domestic, Kali.  What have we done to you?!”

“Terrible.  Terrible.  Things.”  She rolled her eyes, and finally tugged away from Charlie’s grip.  “We’ll talk more about this after the shift, but you’ve gotta make a decent attempt at getting laid tonight, all right?  That’s my _one_ condition of helping you out!”

“Aye aye, captain!”  She saluted, as Kali walked out towards the bar to set up.

“What’s this about getting laid?”  Gabriel suddenly whipped around to face her, grinning ear to ear.  “Find a darling chica to love on?”

“That’s the story, if Kali asks,” she whispers.  “I’m trying, Gabe, I _really_ am.  And I’ll keep trying.  But it’s… not working.”

“Isn’t there a pill for that?  Like a lady Viagra?”

“Shut up.”  She pushes past him, “I know you don’t get it-”

But before she could leave, he snatches up her wrist, and pulls her back.

“ _No_ , I do.”  He waits until she’s looking him right in the eyes.  “In case you _forgot_ , Sam and I took a hell of a long break.  Years, kiddo.  And I felt every day of it.  Sure, I dated, fucked around, but nothing felt right ‘til I was back with him.  So - do your thing, and if it’s meant to be, you’ll find your way back to each other.  I’m serious.”

She lingered, taken aback by the sincerity in Gabriel’s eyes, and took in a deep breath.

“I forgot about that,” she admitted sheepishly.  “Yeah.  All right.  Thanks, I think I needed that.”

“Yeah, I’m good to have around, once in a while,” he said and let her arm drop away from his grip.

“You okay?”  Now that she had him directly in front of her, she had to ask.  “You’ve had good days and bad days lately, too.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”  The alpha shrugged his shoulders and offered her a small smile.  “Nothin’ for you to worry about.  Just get out there, and make those tips, girl.  Oh, and even though I know I’m not invited, we can chat about obnoxious baby shower decorations.”

“You _are_ the best at obnoxious,” she smacked him on the shoulder and giggled.  “Just dress in drag, and you can come.”

“How did you know drag’s my favorite?!”  He gasped, and put his hand over his chest.  “Has Sam been spilling my secrets again?!”

“Every last one of them,” she shimmied her shoulders.  “I’m gonna set up.  See ya ‘round, boss!”

\----------------

“So,” Dean comments, barely above a whisper from where Cas has his arms wrapped around his middle, as they lay in bed Saturday night.  “Tomorrow’s the big day.”

“Mm, thankfully, we have a dedicated crew of friends to help us move,” the alpha’s nose barely brushes against Dean’s neck.  “Are you going to miss this apartment?”

“Have you _seen_ our new house?”  He snorts out a laugh, “I’ll forget about this little dinky place in no time.  I’m so friggen excited thinking about it, I’m having trouble sleeping,” he admits, trying to keep his voice low, but he can’t control the happiness mixing with his scent.  “It’s gonna be the perfect place to raise our pup.  We can build a playground in the backyard, we still need to baby-proof the house, right after we get all our shit in there, it’ll be easy, so I’m not too worried-”

Suddenly, he found himself on his back with his mate looming over top of him, “It sounds like you need something to wear you out in order to fall asleep.”

The sensual smirk on the alpha’s face held the promise of millions of things that jolted directly southward on Dean’s body.  He _knew_ that expression on Cas’ face.  He _lived_ for that expression.  However, the alpha waited, watching Dean - or, more specifically his lips.

So he asked in a hushed voice, “What do you have in mind?”

Cas ducked down, just enough, so his breath could be felt against Dean’s mouth - but they weren’t touching.

“I don’t know.  Like you said, it’s our last night in this apartment.  How would you like to bid it farewell?”

His voice was husky and downright sinful, and the bare proximity of his words were causing a stirring of wetness between Dean’s legs.

This was Cas in alpha mode.  This was him taking control of his omega - teasing him, enjoying the fact he owned him and could do whatever he wanted to him.  And in this moment, it was taunting him - with such finesse, it always sent a shiver down Dean's spine.

Their gaze met and Cas’ scent, as well as his eyes, were darkened by lust.  He was watching Dean in that predatory, possessive way, which was making Dean’s heart beat faster, and had him baring his neck.

“Mm,” the alpha took full advantage of dipping in further and scenting him, sucking against his mating mark and nipping his earlobe.  “You didn’t answer my question,” he ordered, yanking Dean’s shirt off with practiced ease.

But it was really difficult to respond when Cas was moving down his chest, and sucking his nipples into hardness.  It became even _more_ challenging when the man’s hands spanned out across his swollen stomach.  

Which the asshole _knew_ , because he peered up at Dean, a cocky grin on his face, and instead, stated, “My omega’s speechless?  That’s perfectly fine.”  Then commanded, “Present.”

Dean was totally on board with that.

He flipped around - ass up, face down - instantly.

Cas took his time, trailing a finger down his clothed ass and casually commented, “Already soaked through for me, aren’t you, omega?”

The touch alone, even through the fabric, was electric and made Dean whimper.

Using his thumb, Cas pumped it against his entrance, more slick drenching through the cotton boxers.  Dean could scent Cas’ arousal go into overdrive, and knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself much longer.  So he arched back into the touch, silently begging for him to just get the fuck on with it.

Thank god, Cas grabbed the elastic band and tugged them off, the exposed scent of slick hitting the room.  It made his mate moan out loud, and Dean hoped this was a good sign.  His pregnancy hormones were working double-time, and all he wanted right now was his mate’s knot, and,  _fuck,_ did he want it.

Still, Cas was notorious for using his tongue.  He told Dean over and over again how much he loved tasting him - and tonight was no exception.

Instead of taking his time, and driving Dean insane, his patience was nonexistent - he went right to tongue-fucking him.  The omega yelped because he hadn’t expected his mate to be licking him from the inside this soon, but god, did it feel amazing.  He rolled his hips against the touch, while Cas’ palms cupped his cheeks to spread him open obscenely wide.

His mate’s mouth was incredible, and if he wasn’t so fucking horny, he’d let him eat him out for as long as he wanted.

But right now?  Dean was hungry for his knot.

“Babe, please, need your cock.”  His voice was slightly muffled by the pillow, to hide half the embarrassing sounds coming from his throat.

“I know you do,” Cas’ hand wandered around to the front, resting on his belly.  “My stunning mate.”

Dean, normally, would have been self-conscious and awkward about the compliments, but he couldn’t give a fuck at this point.  Instead, he nodded, and agreed, “All yours,” hoping it’d get him going.

It worked.

The next thing he felt, was Cas’ cock, sliding through the sloppy mess between his thighs.  Then the slippery, thick head circling his rim.  The alpha switched his hold, to Dean’s hips, once he was lined up and slowly sank into his body.

Dean let out a sharp exhale of relief, when their bodies connected, and he felt full of his mate’s dick.  He arched his back again, to feel him even deeper, and Cas moaned when Dean swiveled his hips - just how he liked it.

Once he caught his breath, he slowly started pulling out and setting a pace - while one hand wandered and grabbed the back of Dean’s neck for leverage.  Every thrust reached deeper than the last, and had him reeling in a whole different way.  Maybe it also had to do with the words coming out of Cas’ mouth.

“God, you look so gorgeous round and soft with my pup,” he’d growl with that possessive tone, “Gonna keep breeding you, over and over, my omega.”

For some strange reason, Dean was ridiculously turned on by that thought, slamming back to meet every thrust.  Especially, when Cas’ hand cupped his stomach so gently, while the pace turned brutal.

It was something primitive that had him mewling out, “Anything you want, alpha.”

Dean hadn’t even noticed that Cas’ knot was already inside him - he was caught up in this strange fantasy, while getting closer and closer to falling off the ledge.

“Ready for me to fill you up?” He demanded, draping his body over Dean’s, his teeth scraping the skin of his mate's shoulder, rough enough to draw blood.

“Wanna milk you dry,” was Dean’s shaky answer before he blew his load all over the sheets.

He could feel Cas’ knot swell and hear him shout out, as he pounded into him a few more times, before maneuvering them both onto their sides.

While Dean was catching his breath, he swiveled his pelvis against Cas’ knot, pulling another orgasm from the alpha.  Cas was clutching onto him and trying to muffling his moans against Dean’s back.

With a cocky smile on his face, Dean teased, still panting a little, “Thought you were gonna fill me up?”

The alpha huffed a chuckle and pressed a few tender kisses to the abused flesh on Dean’s shoulder, which would certainly leave a mark. Then, he commented, “I believe I already have,” as he brushed his hand over the baby bump, which the omega knew he couldn’t leave alone.  Especially at night.

Cas never slept without protectively draping his arm around the omega's middle.

“True,” Dean tilted his chin back, because he wanted a _real_ kiss.  He didn't want his damn shoulder getting all the attention.

Cas eagerly obliged.

They were lazy and languid, everything Dean wanted and more.  Until they were cut off by a tell-tale yawn.

A smirk tugged on Cas’ face as he pointed out, “I think I’ve helped with your insomnia.”

“I think _you’ve_ developed a breeding kink.”  Dean teased right back, with no malice in his voice.

“I think…” Cas didn’t have a good retort.  “I think you’re correct.”  Then, after a slight pause, he added in, “I can’t wait for our family.”

“And you don’t wanna stop at one, do you?”

“I’ve told you that before,” Cas candidly stated, mouthing sweetly at Dean’s jaw line.  “I want everything with you.  Our own little litter.  I love you, and I love the idea of it with you.”

“We’ll see how round one goes,” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and kissed his knuckles, “Although, you _know_ I have a hard time saying no when you beg, so there’s that.”

“And I’ll use it to my advantage,” he responded, with a certain amount of confidence.  “Now, let’s get to sleep.  We have a big day tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you’ve thoroughly worn me out, so nice job, babe,” Dean tilted his head back for one more goodnight kiss, “And I love you, too.”

They fell asleep happy and sated, feeling confident in the ‘goodbye’ to their little apartment and more than ready for their next step.  Tonight was perfect - and spending time with their friends and moving into their new house, tomorrow, was everything they could ask for.

It was still a mystery, how everything was finally falling into place.

\--------------

Charlie wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing, as she looked at Gilda (gorgeous, perfect, sweet, amazing-in-the-sack Gilda) sleeping soundly in her bed after their date.

They’d gone to a great restaurant, really gotten to know each other, and - naturally - there was chemistry, because the chick was _awesome_.

However, it was only until four glasses of wine that Charlie ended up really having a good time and letting loose, getting to know her.  Then, the sparks started flying.  Gilda was more of a private woman - the complete opposite of Charlie - until she had the liquor courage to begin to share deeper parts of herself.  They went to the bar afterwards, and Kali was more than happy to see them and gave them a few drinks (on the house) _and_ called them a cab.

Straight back to Charlie’s place.

One thing lead to another, and she _finally_ hurdled her celibacy block, and, damn, was she glad _that_ was over.

Except, having a sharp nose wasn’t the best of things, sometimes.

Betas - well, they didn’t give off as many nuances as omegas and alphas did.  Betas tended to wear perfumes to enhance their scents, because their pheromones weren’t as potent.  And Gilda (it wasn’t her fault) now that she was here, and studying her, was more... synthetic.  This wasn’t anything that would bother a normal person.  And it was only because Charlie was fuckin’ Charlie that it even mattered.

Her and her stupid olfactory system was turning against her, and she _hated_ it.

It was only because she was drunk.

She blamed it on Kali.

With a sigh, and a need to pee, since she’d long since broken the seal - she sneaked out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

When she pulled out her phone to send a text to the alpha to bitch her out, her hands stopped moving right before she hit the ‘K’s in her address book, and hovered over the ‘J’s.

What was wrong with her?

Wine.

_That’s_ what it was.

Because it always made her _emotional_.

But then, it was the whiskey that made her pissed off.  Like, really, _really_ pissed off.

Everything about Gilda that may have seemed ‘wrong’ _before_ , she suddenly justified in her mind as things that were ‘right,’ that were ‘perfect’ that were things that made her a great candidate for a girlfriend.

So, she made a vow to herself.  She was going to make this work.  Because, you know what?

_Fuck_ Jo.

Fuck her stupid, immature choice to run away.  Charlie had been moping around, because she really thought the omega was ‘the one.’  The words Gabriel had said, about feeling hollow until he was with Sam again made sense.  She _still_ thought Jo was the one, but she _wasn’t_ going to give in.  Charlie was going to prove _everyone_ wrong.

She slammed her phone down on the counter (not even bothering to check if she’d broken the screen), did her business, washed her hands, and then went back into her bedroom.

When she silently crawled under the sheets, Gilda reached out to find her body heat.  She smiled to herself, as their naked limbs tangled around each other and kissed the woman’s forehead sweetly.  This really could work.  Something drama-free?  Someone outside the group, who she didn’t have to worry about getting caught in the crossfire of all the shit that happened in their lives?

Something _just_ for her?

It was starting to sounds better and better.

To the point where she sought out the beta’s lips and kissed her slowly, because she _could_ \- and she _wanted_ to.

Even though Gilda didn’t open her eyes, she hummed and responded back to the kiss, reaching out to run her hands through Charlie’s hair.  She pulled the omega in, and Charlie didn’t mind one bit when she found herself atop the woman, in another heated make-out session.  

There was a long, smooth leg, caressing Charlie’s and tugging her closer.  The omega smiled and ducked to the side, sucking on the beta’s neck.  

As she cupped her breast, thumb circling her nipple, she asked, “Please say this is you wanting round two?”

Gilda’s fingers teasing the wetness between Charlie’s legs was all the answer she needed.

Yeah, maybe it wouldn’t be too difficult to make this work, after all.

\----------------

For the one little apartment the alpha and omega shared, there was a deceptive amount of shit that needed to be moved into the house.

They literally had every corner covered, though.

They had the brawn, they had the brains, and they even had the interior decorator.

Everyone decided it would be best to get together on a Sunday, since the bar only opened for dinner time, and attack this all in one day.  There was a moving truck rented right away in the morning, and Cas and Dean both had taken the previous two days off to box everything up in preparation.

The disclaimer had been laid down _immediately_.

Dean wasn’t to do any heavy lifting.

Amelia was there to watch him, and give him all the ‘doctor’s orders’ he needed, which meant bitching him out every time he went to help grab something he shouldn’t have.

Needless to say, it was hurting his ego.

So, Sam, Gabriel, Benny and Cas were the ones moving the bed frames, mattresses, couches, and heavy boxes, while Amelia, Charlie, Andrea, Kali and Dean went to work unloading everything else, and making it a ‘home.’

In the past, when Dean moved from apartment to apartment, he’d grab a friend and they’d dump everything in the entryway for him to unload in his free time.

This time?  Nothing like that happened.

Nope.  His friends were literally setting _every_ goddamn _thing_ up.

They were wiping down the dishware and putting it in the cabinets.  They were pulling clothes from the boxes, shoving them on hangers, and loading up the closets.

Hell, Charlie and Kali (who was actually wearing a pair of _jeans_ today) were putting together a brand-new bookshelf that would house all of Cas’ novels that didn’t even make it out of the box’s at Dean’s apartment.

This giant house was about to be a home in no time flat.

Although they needed more furniture, and they’d probably scrap some of the old shit they had, a lot of the things Dean held onto were more for sentimental value.  Like the old couch Benny and Sam were currently dragging in, and asking, “Where do you want this to go, brother?”

Dean felt like an air-traffic controller, as he looked around the room.

“Well, once we mount the TV,” he glanced at the wall, “And put the chair over here,” he created a mental map in his head, before pointing, “How ‘bout against that wall?  Cas?”

“Yes?”  The alpha poked his head around the corner.  “Couch?  What about the coffee table?”

“Oh shit, you’re right.”

“Dammit, Dean, this is heavy!  Make up your mind!”

“You’re being a little bitch, Sammy!”

“So the other wall, jerk!?”

“Yes, Sam!”  Cas quickly interjected, before the brothers could start fighting.

“Woo-hoo!  Look at this beaut!”  Charlie announced, and gestured to the bookshelf she and Kali finished assembling.  “Is this something you want in the living room or in your office, Cas?”

A huge smile spread across the alpha’s face as he looked at the auburn stained oak bookshelf, which was taller than he was.  “Probably down here, given the size.  I believe Dean wishes to have it for books, as well as his DVD collection.”

“Damn right, I do!  That’s friggen awesome!”  He hopped over and ran his hands along the frame.  “You two are awesome!  Yeah, let’s put it over next to where we were gonna put the couch.”

“Then should we start putting the books and DVDs in?”  Kali asked, pointing to three cardboard boxes, “I’ve almost tripped over those fuckers a million times.”

“You can work a ten hour shift in heels, but you can't walk around barefoot?”  Gabriel teased from the stairway.  “What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m gonna punch him.”  Her voice was low and deadly.

“Not until after he helps with the bedside tables upstairs, please!”  Sam asks, “We’ve nearly got the master bedroom all done!  Amelia’s even putting the sheets on for you guys!”

Before Dean knew it, there was an arm wrapped around his middle, and his mate is pressing a kiss to his temple, “How did we get so lucky?”

“No fucking clue,” his voice was honest.  “Dude, we _really_ did.”  Then, he raised his voice for everyone to hear, “I’m gonna get started on those burgers for you guys!  Beer should be cold enough in the fridge by now, whenever you wanna grab one!”

“And _that_ is why you’re lucky!”  Andrea replied, “Dean’s burgers are most definitely the best I’ve ever tasted in my life.”

“Aww, shucks,” the omega blows her a kiss, before heading to the gorgeous new kitchen he can proudly call his own.

Not only did they get lucky with their friends completely setting up their house, and making it ready to be lived in, but Sarah left most of the appliances they’d need to invest in.  Every single thing in the kitchen was updated.  From the oven, to the fridge, to a Keurig she’d left for them.  The washer and drier was state-of-the-art, and the grill outside made Dean’s eyes light up.  Oh.  And there was a _pool_ , did he mention that fact?

It was a dream.  It couldn’t get any better.

“Amelia’s hanging those album covers and old posters in the guest room,” Sam walks into the kitchen with a smile and leans against the counter top.  “Need any help with the food?”

“Wanna help me chop some tomatoes and onions?”  He glances up to his brother with a grin.  “Wash your hands, animal!”

“I was gonna,” he rolls his eyes and walks over alongside the omega and does just that, before he’s handed a knife and another cutting board.  “So, you like the new place?”

“Love it.  Dude, did you have to sell Sarah your soul to cut me a deal on it?”  He side-eyes the alpha while he sets to work on the lettuce.  “It’s too good to be true.”

“I helped her out on a case a long time ago.  She had a stalker ex-boyfriend.  She got this bad feeling.  Everyone else wrote her off, I was fresh out of law school and didn’t have a lick of street cred yet, but she trusted me.  Wrote up a different kind of air-tight restraining order, because that’s what she needed, and I found some loopholes that’d get to him before he got to her.  And sure enough, he tried to hurt her and we got him behind bars before anything could happen.”  He shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal.

“So _basically_ , you saved her life,” Dean stopped what he was doing and shifted his whole body to face his younger brother.  “Have I ever mentioned how damn proud I am of you?”

“Stop,” Sam had a small smile, but he was also starting to blush.  “I only knew because _I_ used to be around the bad guys.  So, yeah.”

“Not only am I glad your good karma helped me out, but I’m glad you helped her.  She’s fuckin’ awesome, man.  Every time I chatted with her, when we were closing on the house?  She’s a great chick.  Sucks there’s shitty people like that in the world.”  He tries to shrug it off, because that part of his life is behind him.

This is his _new_ life.

Making burgers next to his brother, while his friends and family surround them.

There was an echoing ‘ding-dong’ that rang out throughout the house, and Dean whips around with another wide grin, exclaiming , “How’s _that_ for suburban life?!  We’ve got a goddamn _doorbell_!”

Sam looks confused for a second, “Are you expecting anyone, though?”

“Maybe it’s the neighbors welcoming us!  That’s totally apple-pie, white-picket-fence crap, right?”  Nothing can dampen Dean’s good mood.  “Or maybe someone telling us to keep it down.  Either way, _doorbell_ , man!”  When he turns the corner, he shakes a finger at his brother, “Don’t slack on those veggies!  I’ll be right back.”

The rest of the group are looking at Dean curiously as he walks through the dining room, and out to the entrance.  He pastes on his widest smile, when opening the door.

“Hi, can I help you?”

What he's greeted with, is a dark-skinned woman in a suit who looks as though she’s all business.  Especially, for a Sunday morning.  God, Dean hopes she’s not one of those bible-thumpers, going door to door, selling religion.

“Hello, my name is Missouri Moseley, and I’m looking for Castiel Novak.”

“Um, yeah.  I’ll go grab him, would you like to come in?  It’s kind of crazy, we’re just moving in today, but I don’t want you waiting outside.  I’m his mate, Dean,” he ushers her in, and offers his hand, to which she properly shakes.

She’s eyeing his stomach with a ( _finally_ ) kind smile, and notes, “Your baby girl’s growing fast, isn’t she?”

Dean’s taken aback by the words, and can’t help but blurt, “We don’t know the gender yet, but yeah, they’re a hungry little sucker.”

“Trust me,” she winks, "It’s a girl.”

“Huh, oh, right- let me go find Cas.”  Dean scrambles off, thinking he heard his mate’s voice echoing down the stairwell, chatting with Amelia and Benny upstairs.

So, that’s the direction he’s headed in.  He’s confused by the woman’s visit, she didn’t say anything besides her name - not what she was here for.  She seemed stern, but (like most women) had a heart when it came to the pup.  As soon as he turned the corner to the guest bedroom, he catches Cas’ eye, who responded to Dean’s puzzled scent immediately.

“What’s going on?”

“There’s a woman here to see you.  Name’s Missouri Mosley, any idea who she is?” Dean was hanging by the frame in the doorway.

He shook his head, “None.  I’ll follow you down.”

Cas did just that, and very soon they were in front of said woman, again.

It was Dean who chimed in with, “Missouri, this is Cas, Cas, this is Missouri Moseley.”

“What can I do for you.”  He was back in his overly-formal, slightly awkward, but ‘attempting to be friendly’ zone.

“Do you remember Amelia Hartland?”

The alpha pauses to think, and think hard.  The name sounds familiar, but _barely_.

“You met her in your undergrad.  She recently passed away a few years ago, and gave us your name.  We’ve been looking for you for quite a while, Mr. Novak, but your name’s never popped up into any system, until now,” she puts her hands on her hips, looking him over.

“Oh, that’s quite terrible.  I believe I remember her, she was a history major, but I hardly knew her.”  Cas, completely undeterred by the fact that someone has been stalking him, answers, “Well, it _would_ make sense.  The last few years, my apartments have been in Gabriel’s name, or whoever I was living with.  Gabriel usually pays me in cash, because I’ve wished to be invisible.  The program I recently completely was anonymous, and I’ve never owned a car.  I suppose owning this house, with Dean, would be the only time my name’s been on any official documents,” he muses aloud.

“ _Dude_!  We don’t even know what she wants!  Are you incriminating yourself?!”  Dean hauls off and smacks him in the shoulder.  “Shut.  Up.”  He shifts over to the beta (he thinks?) and asks nervously, “Why have you been looking for Cas?”

“Right before Amelia died, she gave us your name, Mr. Novak.  She decided against putting the paternal information on her child's birth certificate, and only gave it to us just before she passed away.”  Missouri gestures with her head back to where she came from.  “I've got a little girl named Claire, here, who’s been tossed around in the foster system for the last few years.  She’d really like to meet her dad.”

 


	44. Chapter 44

Both the alpha and omega were frozen in place.  Cas was looking at the door, as though he had x-ray vision and could see through to the other side, while Dean’s eyes were focused on Missouri.

“Daughter?”  He echoed, because Dean seemed to be the only person who was able to get words out, and even then, they were barely above a whisper.  “And this chick kept it a secret, for all this time?  You _do_ _not_ get to blame Cas for her being ‘tossed around the foster system.’  This ‘Amelia’ _kept her_ from him, it sounds like you’re blaming _him_ for being off the fuckin’ grid!”

Dean did not like the way Missouri had phrased it, and finally, he was able to voice it, “This _isn’t_ his fault, it’s-”

“I need to see her-” Cas finally snapped out of it, and turned to Missouri with desperate eyes.  “Claire, you said?  I need to-”

Dean grabbed both his shoulders and swung him around to face him - head on, “Before you go take the weight of the world on your goddamn shoulder, like you always do, remember, it’s _not_ your fault you didn’t know about her until now.”

Missouri was watching the interaction between the two with captivation.  Instead of the omega freaking out, knowing his alpha may have a daughter from another omega (neither one had demanded a paternity test) he was trying to comfort him and offer support.

The woman had been in this business a long time, and she had never witnessed an exchange like this.  Normally, the father would slam the door in her face, saying ‘you’re lying, I don’t have a child,’ or ‘I don’t want the kid,’ or some other version of anger or disbelief.  That was certainly not what was happening here.

Although the alpha, Castiel, was stunned - he wasn’t denying the possibility.  And he’d already verbalized his desire to see her.

Which were both very good things, in Missouri’s experience.

She wasn’t sure how to take the omega’s reaction, however.

Dean shook Cas once, until the alpha repeated the words, “It’s not my fault, there was no way I could have known,” because that’s what his mate was asking of him.

Then, Dean narrowed a glare over his shoulder at the woman and said, “You agree with that, don’t you?”

It was almost as if the omega was - posturing?  Yes.  He most certainly was.  And she was _positive_ she had never laid eyes on a pregnant omega posturing to protect their mate.   

Missouri rolled her eyes, knowing Castiel couldn’t see, accepting this man was a wall she’d have to scale to get her job done.  “When you put it like that, I’m in agreement.”

“Good.”  He broke their eye contact, and pulled Cas in, more specifically, his nose to his neck - to scent him.  “Do you want me to go with you?”

He took in a deep breath of his mate, and it barely calmed his nerves.  He didn’t want to put pressure on Dean, on the baby, and risk his own nervous scent affecting him.  So, he shook his head and said, “I think I must do this by myself.”

Dean pulled away, and cupped both his cheeks to kiss him.

“I’ll be right inside.”  His voice was even.  Eerily even - holding it together for Cas.  “S-still gotta make those burgers, right?”

Cas couldn’t help the small smile that quirked on his lips, “Your burgers make me very happy.”

“Yeah.  Uh, okay.  Take your time.”  He kissed him once more, because he _had_ to.  He had to do it, this time, for _himself_.

Then, he watched Missouri usher Castiel out the door, and it shut behind them.  He stared at the door, long after it had closed, before he moved.

And it _wasn’t_ to go make burgers.

He flew through the house, hoping no one picked up on his scent, hell, hoping no one heard the exchange - straight to the backyard to sit down on the porch before he keeled over.  He had to count his breaths to calm down.  Dean kept his shit together for _Cas_ , because he _had_ to be his rock - he had to take care of his mate.  But now that he was alone?

He was freaking the fuck out.

This could change everything.

\-----------------

Castiel’s heart was in his throat as he approached the car to see the side profile of a child, slouched over, with blonde hair obstructing her face.  Missouri was eyeing him, like he was going to hightail it back into the house, but he’d never do that.  However, she didn’t know that.

“Stay here,” she ordered him, when both their feet hit the sidewalk.  “I’ll go get her.”

He stared as she continued her path and opened the door.  They were whispering in hushed voices the alpha couldn’t pick up.  Slowly, but surely, a girl (who couldn’t have been older than fourteen) stepped out from the passenger side of the vehicle, and hesitantly met his gaze.  While her approach has been hesitant, once their eyes locked, she was nothing but determination.

She stood tall, when she walked back alongside Missouri, hands stuffed into her jeans, and the woman said, “Castiel, I’d like you to meet Claire.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Cl-”

“Why did you abandon me.” Were the first words out of her mouth.

Missouri sighed, and turned to the blonde, admonishing, “We talked about this, darling, that’s not how we-”

“I don’t care!  Mom wanted me to know my dad, to be with my dad once she was gone!  It was one of the _last things_ she asked for when she was _dying_!  I wanna know why he didn’t want me!”  Her voice was angry rage and she kept jerking her attention between the two, challenging Missouri to stop her.

“Claire, I didn’t know about you, your mother never told me she was pregnant,” Castiel urged with a sudden desperation, “And, believe me, I wouldn’t have been father material if you were to have found me over a year ago.”

“You’re _lying_ ,” she growled, all teen rebellion and fury, “You’re living the suburban dream, and don’t want me to screw it all up!   _Sorry_ , we finally found you!”

The alpha was shaking from her tone, and he pleaded with her, “Is that honestly what you believe?”

She paused, as she scented something akin to - heartbreak? and realized he was telling the truth.  Claire hesitated, the venom in her voice evaporating when she said, “What I think… is after mom died, I waited to find my dad.  Every night, I prayed I’d find you... because my foster families said God listens to prayers.  They told me God answers those who believe - He sends angels to help those who need Him, and I needed _you_.  Then, after a couple years, I realized it was _bull_.  God doesn't care - angels don't exist.  And then I didn’t give a shit about being ‘reunited.’  I wanted to find my dad and know _why_ he abandoned me.”

“Well, did you get that out of your system?”  Missouri asked, calmly.  “Because, I honestly believe Mr. Novak had no idea, until today, he had a daughter.  Truly.”

It was then, Claire deflated, completely.

No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity, but all for different reasons.

Missouri was full of patience, and waited for the father and daughter to react to each other, now that was out of the way.  However, both held so much strain underneath their surfaces, and it was coming out in their scents.  Missouri and her sensitive nose were overwhelmed by it, but this was part of the job description.

“I’m surprised Amelia wished me to be a part of your life, at all,” Castiel slowly admitted.  “And I mean it, when I say if it had been any other time besides the present, I wouldn’t have been worthy.”

“What do you mean?”  Claire was wary, unwilling to give up any of herself, just yet.  She had held on to this grudge for what seemed like an eternity - her body was still weighted down by betrayal and as much as she wanted it to dissipate, it was so, _so_ heavy.

“I mean I recently finished rehab, Claire.  I openly admit I was a drug addict for a large span of my life, which is why I find it strange your mother wanted me to be in contact with you at all.”  The alpha was nothing, if not honest.  Sometimes, to a fault.  “I was unreachable because I was living under the radar.  I wouldn’t have been a good role model, let alone a good father because I couldn’t even take care of _myself_.  You _have_ to understand that.”

“He’s telling the truth.”  Missouri wrapped her arm around Claire and pulled her into a half-hug.  “Before I brought you here, I did a full background check, now that I had something to go off of.  Although, I had to hire a third party to dig into his past, it _wasn’t_ pretty.  But I wouldn’t have let you see him if he hadn’t cleaned up.”

Cas tilted his head to the side and asked her, “Even once you found me, you would have _kept her away_ from me-”

“If you were the same person you were, you’re damn _right_ ,” Missouri shook her finger at him.  “I’ve been working Claire’s case for a long time, and she’s a great kid.  I went above and beyond once you popped up in the system to follow some kind of paper trail.  To speak with the rehab clinic staff to make sure you had yourself together.  Would have spoken to your boss, if he wasn’t your brother.  I didn’t want to tip you off, in case you were the kind of idiot who ran.  Claire deserves to know.  As long as _you_ deserve _her_.”

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before asking her, “May I take you out for lunch?”

She paused, before looking up at Missouri for confirmation.

The woman nodded, “I think that’d be a good idea.  If Claire wants it.”

She chews on her lip briefly, before nodding and stating, “I can deal with that.”

He smiles sincerely before realizing, “Oh, I’ve got to tell Dean and-”

“You can take my car,” Missouri produces a set of keys from her pocket.  “I can speak with Dean and explain the situation.  You spend time with your daughter.”

Although Castiel hesitates for a second, he knows that Claire may take his hesitation as reluctance of going with her.  With that being the _last_ thing he wants her to insinuate, he takes the keys from the woman and nods.

“Please tell him I’m sorry I’m missing lunch.”

“I’m sure he’ll understand.”  She pulls some money out of her wallet, places it in the alpha's hand, before waving them forward, “Now, shoo, this is long overdue.”

Castiel couldn’t agree more.

\---------------

When Missouri enters the house, the first person she runs into is a red-haired omega with an armful of books.  Said omega looks her up and down with confusion, before asking, “Uh, can I help you?”

Apparently, the news hasn’t spread to anyone.

Which Missouri finds curious.  So, she pastes on her professional smile, and asks, “Where’s Dean right now?  I’d like to speak with him.”

“Um, I can go grab him-”

“No need, just lead me to him.”

“I’m actually not sure where he is,” she admits slowly, and it isn’t until another voice perks up and says:

“I think I saw him on the back porch!”

“Thanks, Sam!”  The woman calls in return, then is quick to deposit the books on a coffee table.  “My name’s Charlie, and -uh, I guess follow me?”

“Thank you, Charlie.  I’m Missouri.”

They do introductions, but don’t do much chatting as the omega leads her to a glass sliding door, and opens it.  She peers outside, and sure enough, Dean’s sitting on the edge of the wooden porch, just out of view from the kitchen.

“Well, there ya go.  I assume you know him?”  She raises a suspicious eyebrow and crosses her arms, like the protective friend she is.

“Yes, I need to speak with him alone.  It’s delicate information.”  Her voice leaves no room for discussion, and Charlie looks taken aback.

“Woah, _okaaay_ then, sorry for asking.”

“I didn’t mean to sound rude, there’s simply a situation only he and I need to know about, at this time.”  Missouri hopes her scent is sincere enough, because Charlie’s flown to the offensive in the blink of an eye.

“Dude, I don’t care _how_ delicate, if he gets upset or something, you’ve got a _houseful_ of people ready to protect our preggers omega, and-”

“Don’t worry, I’m here to help him.”

“This is cryptic as fuck,” Charlie groans.  “Whatever.  Sam’s gonna be in here starting the burger processes, and _he’s_ protective _alpha brother_ , so I’ve said my piece.”

And with that, she leaves.

Missouri slides the glass door shut firmly behind her, and makes sure her foot falls are loud enough as to not surprise the omega, who’s currently staring off, blankly, into space.  She groans a little, as her joints protest her sitting down next to him on the edge of the wooden porch, but she makes it.  Still, he doesn’t move.

She allows about a minute of silence, before she softly says, “Castiel took Claire out for lunch.  They’re getting to know each other.”

All Dean does is nod.

“I understand this is poorly timed, and may come as a shock, but Claire and Castiel need to know each other.  Be a part of each other's lives.”

“Dude.  I get it.  I’m not arguing with you,” Dean says evenly.  “Sucks her mom died.  It’s rough when you’re a kid, growing up without parents.  I’m glad she found Cas.”

“It sounds like you speak from experience.”  A shrug from Dean.  “And you know, Claire’s mother doesn’t simply wish for them to know each other.  She wishes Castiel to gain custody of her.  She was merely in the foster system until we located him.”  A nod.  “I’ve done the background work, and with your income, home situation, passing with flying colors at the rehabilitation center, there’s no reason to deny him rights.  This might very well be happening, Dean.”

“No one should get stuck in the system.  She deserves a home.  She-”

“You’re saying all the right words, but how do you feel?”  Missouri shifts her body to face Dean, and look for some kind of a _tell_.  “A teenage girl your mate had with another woman, suddenly appears and you have to change your entire life around-”

“What do you _want_ me to say?”  Dean hisses, “I can’t freak out, because I don’t want anything to happen to our pup.  I’ll support Cas, no matter what, because he’s my mate and I _love_ him.  This girl has been in a terrible situation, and if we can get her out of it-”

“Once again, Dean.  All the right words-”

“You know what?  Fuck off!”  He finally growled, “Are you here to _analyze_ me?  To make sure ‘ _I’m_ a fit parent?’  Is that part of the deal, too?!  I don’t need _you_ butting into my life!  If Cas wants to take in this kid, I’m fine with it.  That doesn’t mean I’m taking _you_ in!  I don’t need this right now, I-”

Oh, _god_ , he can feel he’s two seconds away from snapping.  Was this what she wanted?  For him to break down?  He wasn’t going to give her the benefit.

His voice was a little choked when he ordered, “You can leave, now.”

“Can’t,” she shrugged, with all the nonchalance in the world.  “I gave Castiel and Claire my car to spend some time together.  Looks like I’m stuck here.”

“Exactly how you planned it out, huh?”

“Dean.  You don‘t have to be fine.  It’s all right to be upset right, now, but you have to get these feeling out beforehand, and never take them out on the child,” she explains in what he assumes is supposed to be a soothing voice.

“So that’s what you’re trying to do?  Provoke me?  Make me ‘get out’ all my emotion now?  It’s not gonna work.”  He huffs out.  “You don’t know _half_ the shit I’ve been through, lady, and if you think I’m even gonna bat my eye at this?  You’re dead wrong.”

“You may have ’been through some shit,’ but I doubt it’s things that will affect the rest of your life.  You can’t get _past_ this, you can’t fight your way _through_ this.  This is _permanent_.  Is this something you’re willing to do?”  She leans into his personal space further.

“I told you, I’d do _anything_ for my mate.”

“All right.”  There’s nothing in her tone that gives away whether or not she believes him away.  “Claire is from just outside of Chicago.  I wanted her to meet Castiel, then we’ll head back and have her pack a bag for the week.  If all goes well, the next step a trial period, to see how you all fit together.  Hopefully, we’ll be able to move the rest of her belongings here, by the end of the month.”

“Just like that?  Huh?  It‘s that easy?”  Dean demands, just to be a pain in the ass.  “How do you know we’re not drug lords, on the side?  Porn stars?  Or we earn a little extra money hustling BJs behind the bar when nights are slow?  No more investigating us?”

“Dean, nothing you'll say will shock me," the woman looks as though she's about to roll her eyes again, but refrains.  "When I spoke with Linda, she and I discussed many things, in depth.  She also told me how both your employer is Castiel’s brother, and you had free reign over your schedules.  Something tells me, you’ll be able to work things out in the next couple days.”

Dean curses her internally for doing her homework.  It makes him feel even more helpless to the situation.

“Glad to know you dug so far into our lives and planned this out damn well.”

“I wanted to do what was best for Claire.”

“Yeah, I get that.”

“I have a feeling the two of you will get along well,” Missouri muses, “You’re both smart-asses.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“I never said that was a bad thing.”  She shrugged her shoulders and gives Dean a smile.

It does nothing to calm the omegas nerves.  In fact, he can’t sit here for much longer at all, this woman is getting under his skin more and more by the second.  Which, he knows, is what she was planning on doing.  He _needs_ to get away.

So he stands up, and announces, “I need a nap.  Hang out wherever, I guess.  Enjoy the company, there’s tons of it running around my house.”

He doesn’t look over his shoulder to see if the woman gets up.  He slides open the door to see his brother watching him, about to ask a question, before he storms past.  In fact, he storms past about three of his friends on the way upstairs and to the master bedroom.

Only Amelia is there, plugging in a lamp, and takes one whiff of him and demands, “Holy fuck, are you okay?!”

“No, no, I’m not,” he admits and thank god she really did put the sheets on the mattress.  “I need to rest.  And just… chill out.”

The omega rushes to shut the door, before she’s at Dean’s side, where he’s kicking off his shoes and climbing under the covers.  She’s all up in his business, scenting him, when he bats her away.

“Chill out,” the doctor admonishes, “I was just checking to make sure there wasn’t anything wrong with the pup!  Kinda my _job_ , when you’re all freaked out, or whatever.”

“Sorry,” Dean grumbles and rolls away from her.  “Can you… tell me when Cas gets back?  And ask Benny to make the burgers?  His are just as good as mine, if not better.”

“You need to talk, Winchester?”

“You’ll all find out, soon enough.”  He shakes his head, “Since there’s a fuckin’ random stranger wandering around my goddamn house, and all.”

She doesn’t press him further.  Instead, she grips his shoulder in what she hopes is a show of support, before she walks to the door.  She lingers, almost like she’s waiting for Dean to beg her back and spill everything.  Which he doesn’t.  So, Amelia huffs, and makes her way downstairs to tell Benny his job has changed.  And, apparently, wait for Cas (who she had _no idea_ left in the first place) to return.

\----------------

They placed their orders at a Mom and Pop diner just down the street, when Castiel begins to remember just who ‘Amelia’ is, by the features on Claire.  It makes sense he had all but forgotten her, since she was a one night stand after a stupid house party when he wasn’t even allowed to legally drink.  It was so long ago, and it was tragic that, at this young, she had passed away in the first place.

One of the first problems Cas had to address, once he was sober, was tackling his people skills.  He’d been a goddamn social butterfly with the aid of drugs, but without them?  He was awkward.  And he knew that.  But with a child, let alone a teenager, an age group he'd had little to no contact with?  It had amplified, it the utmost degree.

Claire recognized it, and watched him like a hawk, while she sipped her Pepsi.

“So why did you suddenly go back on the grid?”  She was the one to break the silence.

“I found my true mate.  I was a mess, needed to get clean and do right by him.  So, I struggled through rehab, and was rewarded with a pup and a life.  We were lucky enough to get this house, and we began moving in.”  That was something he could answer easily, and added.  “Today, actually.”

“Sounds like some fairy tale bullshit to me,” she grumbled under her breath.  “So, you’ve got a pup, huh?  How old?”

“On the way.”  Cas grinned thinking about it.  “Due in October.”

“Bet the last thing you want is a teenager.”

“That’s not true, at all,” he immediately interjected.  “I’d love to get to know everything about you, Claire.  To give you a home.  Like I said, we were more than lucky to get this house - we have a guest room we could turn into your room.  We have the space.  I _don’t_ want you in foster care anymore.  I‘ve had friends who‘ve been in the system and it‘s… well, let‘s just say - if they‘d been given the opportunity to have a family?  They would have taken better roads in life.”

“What about your _mate_?”  Her tone was passive-aggressive, but Castiel could tell it stemmed from insecurities, rather than the heated anger she'd originally advanced on him with.  “Shouldn’t you be talking with him about this first?”

“Dean would be more than happy to have you.  I know it.”  The alpha quickly thanked the waitress as their food was sat down in front of them.  “Would you like to?”

“What?”  She blinked at the direct question.

“Would you like to stay?”

“Miss Moseley has this plan for me to spend the week with you.  Not now.  Today was about cornering you.  See if you would run or deny it.  See if it’s even worth it,” Claire picks up one of her chicken strips and dips it in the barbecue sauce.  “But since you didn’t head for the hills, she’ll want me to go back to the foster family I’ve been staying with in Illinois, pack a bag and head back here in a few days.”

“I think that’s a very good plan.”

Cas looks down to the burger on his plate he ordered on autopilot - and the instant he takes a bite he regrets the fact he’s not eating one his mate cooked.  That’s where they _should_ be right now.  They should be at _home_.  Claire should be meeting Dean, and they should be getting to know each other while Dean is flipping his amazing burgers on the grill.

However, this was sprung on them, and they couldn’t prepare.  S,o he continues to take bites, even though they’re hollow in comparison.

“What’d that burger do to you?”  Claire asks in mild amusement.

“It wasn’t made by my mate.”  He doesn’t mean to sound like he’s pouting, but he _totally_ does, and Claire begins laughing for the first time since he’s met her.  Which perks Cas up, and he asks, “Do you like burgers?”

“Yeah, who doesn’t?”

“We’ll make him cook for us when you come back.  It’ll be the best one you’ve tasted.  Ever.”  He promises.

“Alright.  I’ll remember that.”  She picks at her fries, before hesitantly asking.  “Your mate.  Are you sure he’s not going to throw a fit?”

“He won’t.”  Castiel confirms.  “The only things he throws fits about are when someone hasn’t seen Star Wars, when you ‘don’t respect Zepp’ or when someone insults his Impala.  Lately, he’s also gotten a bit touchy when you bring up his weight.  Oh, remind me to get him pie, before we leave.”

“He sounds like something else,” Claire snorts out, not knowing quite what to think.

“Dean is one of a kind.  Believe me.  We also have a wonderful ‘extended family’ you’ll enjoy, quite a bit.”

“ _Please_ don’t tell me you use air-quotes, quite a bit.”

Cas freezes and then admonishes himself.  “It’s a habit I’ve never been able to break, unfortunately.”

“You’re kind of a dork, aren’t you?”

“It’s been said before, yes.”

They continue eating their food, chatting on and off, Claire hesitating to dive into any hard-hitting questions.  She’s polite enough, but with a fire behind her eyes.  Castiel could tell she came here today to take out her anger, to go on a rampage, and now she’s unsure of what to do with herself.  This girl, no matter how young, is a confident individual.  It must have been like the rug was pulled out from under her when she was met with the complete opposite scenario of what she’s prepared for, for probably _years_.

Cas could relate.

He’d been both pleasantly surprised by being proven wrong, and devastated at the same time, through past events during his own lifetime.

He hopes Claire’s feeling, here today, lay more on the pleasant spectrum.

The more he watches her mannerisms and movement, the more he wonders what she’s presented as, or if she was still waiting for the day to come.  She’s wearing blockers, which is a good indicator that she has, but for a girl her age - no matter what you present as - blockers are always a good idea.  Especially in the foster system.  At least they’re treating her well, and respecting her enough to give her the option of hiding her designation.

Missouri seemed to take special care with Claire’s case, and he’s grateful for that.

Even if he wishes he could have known about her sooner, there’s no way he would have been prepared.  Not until _now_.

Cas is getting ready to pay for the bill, before Claire points a finger at him and announces, “Don’t forget the pie!”

With a wide grin, the alpha nods, “You just got me out of a lot of trouble.  Thank you.  Would you like a slice, to go?”

She blinked owlishly, and hesitantly asked, “Pecan?”

“We’ll get an apple, pecan and cherry.  Cover all our bases, plus,” Cas dug through his pocket, to find the money, “Missouri must have been thinking I was taking you to a five star restaurant.  But what she doesn’t know is dive bars, hole-in-the-wall places and diners are the _best_ places to eat.”

Claire had a grin on her face and nodded, but didn’t say much else.

When Cas placed the order, and looked down, her plate was picked clean.  At least he knew she enjoyed the meal.  Which made him and his damn alpha instincts rejoice in that primitive way, of being able to provide for family.  Since, all of a sudden, he had legitimate _blood family_ to be held accountable for.

The blonde looked amused, because she could scent him and rolled her eyes, “You’re such an alpha, aren’t you?”

“Um,” Cas chewed on his bottom lip, knowing he’d been caught in the act.  “I never used to be.  Well, that’s a lie.  I used to be a posturing, aggressive, druggie knothead, until I met Dean.  Then I took a turn to the doting, providing type of alpha.  It was whiplash, to say the least.  Should I be saying these things around you?  I feel as though you’re still young and impressionable.”

“Trust me, I’ve heard worse.”

“All right.  This may take me a while to reconfigure my filter,” he admitted, “And you may have to wait a while to be allowed around my brother.”

“Why?”  She side-eyed him and raised an eyebrow.  “Is he a posturing, aggressive, druggie knothead?”

“No, no, no.”  Casitel quickly interjected, before he cast Gabriel in a terrible light.  “He’s just extremely inappropriate, has no shame and has a hard time respecting the company he’s in.”

“He sounds fun,” her tone was teenage-bored, but her scent perked with interest.  “So, he’d be my uncle.”

“Yes, you’ll probably get to meet him today.”  They paid the bill, and grabbed the carryout bag.  “Although, Claire, be completely honest with me.  It’s obvious you’re going to meet Dean.  But we have the rest of the family, along with our friends helping us move in today.  How many would you feel comfortable getting to know when we get back?  We could introduce you to them, all at once, or take it one at a time during the week.  It’s completely up to you.”  Castiel stopped her, once they were outside by the car.

He made himself hone in on Claire’s scent, rather than her words.  Her scent wouldn’t lie, even if her mouth talked a big a game.

“You’re serious about this.”  It was a statement - one that held complete confusion and a strange form of awe.  “I just dropped into your life.  Fucked everything up, and, even without talking to your mate, you’re fine with me crashing in.”

“Should I be reprimanding you about your foul language?”  He furrowed his eyebrows together, ignoring her disbelief, and concentrating on his parenting.  “I don’t believe you’re old enough to use the ‘f’ word.”

She shook her head, with a scoff and rolled her eyes, “You really _are_ serious.”  She cleared her throat, “I want to meet Dean.  Maybe my uncle, if you say I’ll like him?  But… not everyone, yet.”

“We can make that happen,” Cas nodded, as they ducked down to sit in the car.  “Ironically enough, you have two uncles that are mated.  My mate’s brother is mated to my brother, so you won’t have too many people to meet tonight, before heading home.”

“Huh, really?  That sounds like incest.”

“Not incest, true mates,” he tried to wink at her, but it came out as all sorts of awkward.

“Bullshit.”

“No.  Ask our family doctor.  It’s a scientific fact.”  Cas pulled out the phone and sent a text to Dean.

While it was true they had spent a lot of time at the diner, chatting, and took their time, they had no idea who was still there.

When he didn’t get a response from Gabriel right away, he decided, instead, to call his brother.

“Cassie!   _Where_ the fuck are you?  I know Dean’s taking a nap because the lil pup was kicking his ass or something, but _you_ , like, _disappeared_ , and we’ve got Aunt Jemima strollin’ through, like she owns the place.  Said she was inspecting the house, for - I don’t know _what the fuck_ for.  She used big words, I turned my brain off.”

The alpha chuckled, and looked over to see Claire had a grin tugging up on her features, because she could hear the conversation.  “How many people are still there?”

“Droppin’ like flies, now that we all ate.  Place is picture-perfect, little bro.  Benny and Andrea took off, because she was getting tired.  Dude, I’m surprised she came at all, she’s gonna burst any day now!  Char is watching the woman like white on rice.  Kali is about to head out, and I think Ams went upstairs to check on Dean.  Sam and I are-”

“Can you two stay?  A little longer?  I’m headed back now.  Let Charlie know it’s all right to head home, and _Ams_ can take off when she’s done with her check up.”  Cas specifically didn’t say ‘Amelia,’ even though Gabriel’s nickname felt strange on his tongue - but he didn’t want to stir up any sorrowful feelings, for Claire’s sake.

“Yeah.  You all right?  You’re being all sketchtastic.”

“Yes, and yes.  I’ll be home in ten minutes.”

“See ya then, weirdass.”

Right after he hung up the phone, he scented Claire's amusement.

When he glanced up to his daughter, she nodded and confirmed, “I think I do like him.”

Cas couldn’t help but smile, as he turned on the car, and shifted it into drive, promising, “You’ll like Dean _much_ more.”


	45. Chapter 45

Charlie didn’t like the prospect of leaving.

She didn’t like it one bit.

But when Sam and Gabriel went all alpha on her - making it more of an order than anything, she was reduced to a grand, “Fuck you, bitches,” and tucking her tail between her legs as she made her way out the door.

Once she was gone, Gabriel also received a text from his brother, which he read aloud.

“You and Sam wait upstairs, I’ll get you when we’re ready.  Have Dean come down to the dining room, we’ll be there shortly.”

“Who’s ‘we?’”  Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

The woman, who still hadn’t left yet, interjected, “Just do as he says, sweetheart.”

“That’s _my_ sweetheart, thank you very much,” Gabriel scowled at her, but then recoiled when she sent him something back _just_ as vicious.  “Uh, yeah.  So, we’ll just uh, get Dean.”

The mated pair walked up the stairs, and Sam couldn’t help but say, “This is weird.  Like, all kinds of weird.”

“At least we’re allowed to stick around for it though.”

“Cas is probably just worried Dean’d kick the shit out of him if we weren’t involved,” Sam chewed on his bottom lip.  “It’s gotta be something big then, right?”

“I dunno, Moose.  I guess we’ll know soon.”

Gabriel opened Dean’s door, without knocking, and was caught up in a fog with the scent of nervous and brooding omega.  Which he didn’t like, one bit.  His alpha instincts were suddenly going into overdrive, as were Sam’s, because not only was this family, this was _unborn_ family - which kicked their primal urges up a notch.

“Dean,” Sam, of course - with those long legs, was the first to the omega’s bedside.  “Are you okay?”

Clearly, he’d been sleeping.  And when he slapped in the direction of the voice, his hand happened to land smack-dab on the alpha’s forehead.

“Go’way.”

“No can do,” Gabriel chuckled by how affronted his mate looked, and continued to explain, “Cas is almost here.  Wants you down in the dining room.  I’m pretty sure there was the mention of pie.”

While Dean didn’t light up like he normally would where pie was involved, he did kick back the covers, and swing his legs over the side of the bed.  The omega stretched out a bit and huffed a sigh.

“Okay.  I can handle that,” he stood up carefully, before asking, “What’s going on with my scent?”

“Not lookin’ too good, dude.”  Sam answered, honestly.

Which made Dean groaned dramatically, because he did _not_ want to make a bad impression on this kid.  He wanted to make her feel welcome.  It was fuckin’ Missouri who put him in this bad mood, not Claire.  He quickly ran through his brain to think if they even _had_ blockers in the house.  He always used to keep them handy, before he was mated and was still posing as an alpha.  Had he thrown those out?  Did he have time for a quick shower?

The door opening downstairs told him no.

“Stupid question, do you know if anyone who set up the bathroom found any cologne or blockers?”  He looked between the two, because maybe there was some hope.

“We were doing the heavy lifting, dude.  The girls were handling the unloading.  You can check,” Sam was eyeing him with scrutiny.  “What’s going on?”

“Since you two are still here, I assume you’re here for a reason.  You’ll know soon,” Dean stood up, and made his way to the bathroom.  “Just hang out up here, I guess?  Don’t make out or fuck on my bed.  That’s all I ask.”

“Like we’d really do that, jerk.”

“I dunno, you’ve been pretty horny lately,” Gabriel poked his mate in the side, and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh my god, fuck off, both of you.”

Then, Dean made a b-line for the bathroom.

He dug through the cabinets and someone was watching out for him.  There were some old blockers in here.  Maybe Charlie knew you could never be too safe, in both their experiences, and didn’t toss them out.  He sprayed himself down, and then took some random cologne (that was probably Cas’) to cover up any lingering scent.  He stared himself down in the mirror, before muttering, “show time,” under his breath, and heading downstairs.

And, all right, the smell of pie did wonders to perk him up.  As well as the scent of his mate.

He turned the corner to the dining room, with a real smile on his face and said, “Hell yeah, you remembered the pie!”

“ _Claire_ remembered the pie,” Cas explained while he was pulling out plates, and setting them down on the table, “Dean, this is Claire,” he gestured to a blonde on his right, “Claire, this is Dean.”

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you.”  He confidently walked across the space, but then didn’t know if he should be shaking her hand or hugging her.

She looked nervous, so he settled on a shake.

“And you are friggen _amazing_ for remembering the pie.  Everyone else around here seems to have a mental block, and only gets it right half the time,” he winked, before he pulled out a chair and sat down, gesturing for her to do the same.

She was cautious, but followed suit.

The first words out of her mouth were, “You’re an omega?  You look more like an alpha than my dad.  I mean, besides the baby bump.”

Dean started laughing, like, honest to god laughing.

“Yeah, I get that a lot.  I played alpha most of my life, actually.  It was just easier that way.  Until those baby-blues came around,” he pointed a finger at Cas, who was finally serving the slices from the Styrofoam carry-out containers, onto their plates.  “Then, I couldn’t exactly pretend anymore.  Cas used to be way more alpha, then I domesticated him.”

The alpha in question narrowed his eyes, as he sat down the forks, and took his own seat.  “I resent that.  I’m still just as much-”

“I’m fucking with you.”

“Language.”

Dean snorted, but then did a double-take as he looked over to Claire, “How old are you, anyway?”

“Thirteen.”  She said with confidence.  “I’m not a little kid.  I know what-”

“But you shouldn’t repeat those words.”  Castiel began cutting bite-sized pieces into his pie.

“Look at you,” Dean leaned over the table to his mate.  “All fatherly already, it’s cute.”

Claire looked between the two with amusement.

“So,” Dean turned his attention back to Claire, “Middle school, right?”

She nodded, while she chewed her food.

“What’s your favorite subject?”

“It’s school.  I don’t like anything about it,” she grumbled out.

“That’s a big lie.”  The omega chuckled to himself, “Sammy, my younger brother, loved school, so everything was his favorite.  Me?  School sucked.  But once in a while, I had fun in parts of classes.  Reading didn’t suck.  Art classes were cool, because no matter what you did, you can’t grade art.  That’s what makes it _art_.”

She stared at him, and while she was still hesitant to open up, she was thoughtful.

They continued to eat their pie in silence, then, after a while, Claire finally spoke up.

“I like writing.  Not essays, but creative writing.”  She tried to say it with indifference, but Dean could read her already.  This was something she _loved_ , not just ‘liked.’

It was probably something she did to get out of her head at the foster homes.

“That’s cool,” he nodded.  “Especially if you’ve got talent.  When I painted, I just slapped paint on a canvas because it was fun, not because I was good at it.  How long have you been writing?”

“A while,” she admitted.  “I like poetry.  And short stories.”

“Did you know your dad’s working on a biography?”

“Autobiography.”  Cas corrected, for what could, very well, have been the millionth time.

Dean ignored him.  “Might run in the family.”

“You are?”  The young girl looked across the table, intrigued.

“Yes, I am.”  He confirmed.  “I don’t know if it will go very far, but it’s been therapeutic for me to write.  That’s why I started it, it was a project I began in rehab and continued once I finished the program.”

“Damn,” Dean commented, “Leave out no detail, right, Cas?”

It was at that point, Missouri turned the corner with a smile.  “I think that’s the best way to do it.  No skeletons in your closet.  I approve of your honesty, Castiel.”

Immediately, Dean’s heckles rose when she came into the room, which had Cas on guard, looking to his mate with concern.

Missouri completely ignored it, and said, “We’ll be leaving in fifteen minutes.  I assume you discussed the week trial period?  Is that something you wish to do, Claire?”

Dean made sure to pay special attention on finishing his pie, instead of staring at Claire and unconsciously putting on the pressure, like he knew Cas was doing.

However, when she perked up with a, “Yeah, we can do that,” he felt totally fine with it.

Cas’ scent changed to beaming happiness, as he’d gotten attached to this girl already.  That made him remember:

“Oh!  I wanted to introduce her to Sam and Gabriel,” he stood up abruptly, taking his empty plate and fork to the sink, “if that’s still something you’d be all right with, Claire?”

She followed the alpha with her eyes and nodded.

“Should, uh, I get them?”  Dean asked, handing Cas his plate when his mate reached for it.

“I’d like to do that, if you don’t mind.”  Missouri said with a smile.  “You said they’re just upstairs?”

Cas nodded, but he was nervous.  Was she going to tell them?  He wished to deliver the news himself, and Gabriel hadn’t seemed very fond of the woman to begin with.  But when she disappeared out of the dining room, it was already in the works.  No turning back, now.

“Don’t be afraid of Gabe, Claire,” Dean turned her way, “He’s a freak, yeah, but he means no harm.”

“He’s not a freak, he’s just easily excitable and doesn’t conform to societal-”

“Hey!”  The man in question whipped around the doorway at neck-breaking speeds.  “Who’s this little cutie we’ve got hangin’ out?”

Sam wasn’t far behind, and he was rolling his eyes at his mate’s antics.

“Claire, this is Gabriel, my brother, and Sam, Dean’s brother,” Cas introduced.  “They’re mates, as well.”

“The ones you told me about in the car.”

“Sam and Gabe, this is Claire, my daughter,” Cas’ smile had transformed from the nervous one he’d worn earlier in the day - to a current one of undeniable pride.

“Shut the fuck up,” Gabriel smacked his brother in the arm.  “Finally!  One comes out of the woodwork!”

“Excuse me?”  The alpha looked offended.

“I’m surprised you don’t have anymore, dude, with _your_ history,” Gabriel chuckles, and continues his mini-tornado pace around the table and lifts the teenager out of her chair and into a hug.  “Nice to meet you, Claire.”

At first, she looks terrified, then slowly returns the hug, before she’s set down again.

“U-uh, you, too.”  Her eyes look at Cas momentarily and ask, “You’re _brothers_?”

“Yeah, weird, isn’t it?”  Sam doesn’t hug her, but offers his hand, “I’m Sam, the normal one around here.”

She feels a lot less awkward, shaking his hand, but does comment, “You’re a giant.”

“I’m told that.  Daily,” he smiles, but keeps stealing glances over to his brother, to make sure _he’s_ alright.

Now the scents and his desperate attempt to find blockers make sense.  Holy shit - this is _heavy_.  Although he knows he’s going to get kicked out of this, while Cas and Dean talk, he’s going to have to speak to his brother soon.  Get the real scoop, and how he feels about it.  Because he knows, first hand, how Dean puts everyone else before himself.

They sit down at the table, and make small talk - discussing what Gabriel and Sam do.  Lawyer-y stuff, everyone else’s jobs at the bar, and eventually the clock has ticked down to the end of their time together.  Missouri explains the situation to the mated alphas, who nod along and make mental notes, (and Gabriel - a schedule, ahead of time) of what’s going to happen with this situation.

Dean and Cas walk the pair to the door.

“So, we’ll be seeing you in a couple days,” Dean smiles at her, noticing she’s closed herself off, ready for haul back to Illinois.

“We’ll call to make the arrangements, and you’ll let us know when you’ve got the room set up,” Missouri smiles warmly.

“Our guest room only needs a few more things, so it’s all up to Claire,” the alpha responds immediately, in his most professional manner, then turns to his daughter.  “I look forward to seeing you soon.”

Dean called it.  She completely closed off, because now she’s not even speaking.  Just nodding, and letting Missouri do the talking.  Which he doesn’t _really_ understand - but whatever she needs to do, let the kid do it.

“It was nice to meet the both of you,” the woman says sincerely, “We’ll be in touch.”

They linger in the doorway until both women have gotten into the car, started the engine and driven off.

In fact, they linger longer.

Cas reaches out to take Dean’s hand, which the omega responds to instantly and squeezes back.  He leads them back into the house, taking it upon himself to shut the door, knowing Sam and Gabe are still inside and it’d be silly to lock it.  In fact, they’re still at the table, staring at them.

Sam’s the first to break the ice.

“So this is a permanent thing?”  His hands are folded on the table and his voice is even.

The alpha glances quickly to his mate, not dropping his hand, and saying, “Hopefully.”

“What’s Deano got to say about it?”  Gabriel asks the question they’re all wondering.

Of course, he shrugs his shoulders and gives his generic, “Whatever Cas wants is fine by me.  She needs a home, needs to get out of the system.  We’ve got more than enough room.  It’d work, it’d be a good thing.”

“You’re sure?”  Cas leans forward, trying to get a read on mate, but the blockers are covering up any scents he’d be giving off.  “I know this is a huge-”

“Monumental-” Gabriel quickly corrects.

Cas shoots him a glare.  “ _Monumental_ change.  You’re positive?”

“Yeah,” he confirms and runs a hand through his hair, “I’m just exhausted.  All the moving today, that situation, the pup, I just wanna sleep.  I’m gonna head upstairs.”

Before he moves away, Cas draws him in for a kiss, which Dean tenderly returns, before he disappears behind the corner.  The alpha is still standing in place, watching where his mate disappeared to, when Sam clears his throat.

“Cas.  You gotta do a lot of stuff before she comes back.  This is serious.  You’re not giving a dog it‘s ‘forever home,’ this is a living, breathing middle school kid.”

“Always the voice of reason.”  Gabriel cooed and nuzzled against Sam, who playfully pushes him away.

“I’m serious.  And _you_ need to do all the work.  This isn’t something Dean can help you out with.”  His voice lowers into the warning-zone.  “I know you’re going to take her in.  It’s the right thing to do, and Dean’s not gonna do anything to stop you, plus - he loves kids.  Hell, he raised me, he’ll be able to coach you in how to handle her, god knows I was a brat.  But logistics?  Don’t get him get caught up in that.   _You_ need to find the school district around here.   _You_ need to make sure she has all the things she needs.   _You_ need to step up and be the father, _and_ you still need to be there for Dean and the pup.”

“Huh,” Gabriel mused, “Now that you say that, this was really shitty timing, wasn’t it?”

Sam sends his mate a glare so fierce it immediately shuts him up.

“You can’t make Claire feel like she’s on the back-burner because of the pup.  And you can’t make Dean feel like he’s on the back-burner because of Claire.  You get that, right?”  Now Sam was _demanding_ a confirmation, not simply informing him.

“Yes.”  Cas’ answers were short, because he could recognize another alpha challenging him - which was exactly what Sam was about to do.  “I understand.”

“If you _hurt_ Dean-”

“Woah, woah!”  Gabriel finally jumped in, “No one’s hurting Dean,” he grabbed his mate by the face and tried to catch his attention.  “You’re getting caught up in your brother’s omega preggers hormones.  You need to take a deep breath, and trust that Cas knows what he’s doing, all right?  Don’t you go all feral on me, or something.”

Sam took a second before he calmed down and realized that’s exactly what he was doing.  He snapped his eyes shut, and concentrated on the scent of his mate, and grumbled out, “We should go.  Before I say something stupid.  I don’t know if I can turn it off.”

With a sigh of his own, Gabriel seemed to understand, and agreed.

“Well, we’ll get out of your hair, Cas,” Gabe said over his shoulder, smiling at his brother.  “She seemed like a cool kid.  Lookin’ forward to getting to know her when she comes back.  I’ll work out your schedules tomorrow, so you don’t have to worry about it.”

“Thank you,” Castiel nodded, and followed the two to the doorway.  Before they were completely out of earshot, he called out, “I’d never do anything to hurt Dean.  Sam, you know that.”

“Yeah, I do,” Sam was walking over to the driver’s side.  “But you gotta remember, _he’s_ not gonna do anything to hurt _you_ , either.”

Then, just like that, they were gone.

This time, when Cas locked the door behind him, and realized it was still decently early, (even though the sun had set) he didn’t know _what_ to do.  Should he go to sleep with his mate?  Should he clean the dishes?

Suddenly, Sam’s words were echoing in his head and he was getting sick to his stomach.

What if this _was_ something Dean was just grinning and baring?  It wouldn’t be the first time the omega has done something like that for him.

He was up the stairs and into the bedroom in no time.

However, Dean was fast asleep.

Did he want to wake him and speak with him?

He needed to, but the omega had been through a lot today.  He wasn’t sure he should.  For the second time, he cursed the blockers covering his mate’s scent, because even if he couldn’t ask him, he could scent him and have his answer.  Now, he was waiting on pins and needles.  Hoping this wasn’t hurting the man he loved most in this world.

Castiel sighed, and made his way downstairs.

He could at least make himself useful.

There were empty boxes spread out through the house he could collapse for recycling.  Surely, there were things that hadn’t been put away.  He’d busy himself with this mundane tasks, until he could get his own head to clear.

\-----------

The car ride home was completely silent, and once they parked in the garage, the engine was cut, Sam was out of the front seat, and he was inside the house in record time.  Which frustrated the fuck out of Gabriel, so he was right on his heels.

He had no idea where his mate was headed, so he followed his nose through apartment, and it ended at the bathroom door, where he could already hear the shower running.

When he twisted the handle, he noticed it was locked.

“ _Really_ , Samantha?”  He bitched through the crack in the doorway, because he knew damn well his mate wasn’t fast enough to be in the shower, yet.

Unless he dived in with his fucking clothes on.

“We’ve been hauling furniture all day, Gabe!  I’m covered in dry sweat and smell like a goddamn gym!  Not to mention pissed off alpha - I feel gross!”  He shot back, his answer muffled through the wood.

“Don’t even play dumb and pretend like you don’t know that you locked it.”

“Don’t even play dumb and pretend like you haven’t been involved in _bank heists_  before.  I bet this lock barely makes you _blink_.”

“Touche,” Gabriel admits, “But it’s the emotional part of it all.  It’s a statement, Sam.  You don’t want me in there.”

“Because you’re gonna yell at me!”  His huff was so loud he could hear it from the barrier, “I’m getting in the shower, that’s it.”

Gabriel stood in the hallway, arms crossed, weighing his options.  It was true, both of them knew, and acknowledged Gabriel could, very well, be there in the blink of an eye.  A stupid lock on a door wasn’t keeping him out.  And if Sam thought Gabriel was going to yell at him, and if he _didn’t_ \- did that mean he _was_ welcome?

After all, he, too, was covered in the grossness of today’s psychical labor, and would kill to rinse it off.

He didn’t know what had Sam so rattled.

It was true, he didn’t know the ‘early history’ when it came to Sam.  Bits and pieces.  He knew they lost their parents young, and they had a similar situation when it came to siblings being more like parents than brothers.  But Gabriel had to remember - Sam was raised by Dean.  And he didn’t want to see his older brother, who took care of _him_ , get fucked over and have to do it again with some random person who _wasn’t_ blood.  Who was someone else’s ‘mistake.’  Not that Gabriel, or _anyone_ viewed Claire like that, but that’s maybe what Sam was seeing.

He could understand why his mate had such a reaction.

Sam thought Castiel was going to take advantage of Dean’s experience, and use him to raise a kid that wasn’t even his - even though he was supposed to be focusing on relaxing until he gave birth to his _own_ pup.  Then, his own child from there on out.

Gabriel was almost sure, for as serious a situation this was, Sam was assuming the worst.  That mated pair had always taken things on _together_.  It wasn’t like he was going to hand her off to Dean, and demand a tutorial on dealing with teenagers.  Castiel would figure it out on his own, and their family was huge.  It could work out.

It _would_ work out.

Finally, when he decided that was the reason Sam had locked the door, he snagged a few things from the linen closet next to the bathroom door and easily picked the lock.

He was inside, and instead of resuming the conversation where they left off, he peeled off his clothes and cornered Sam in the shower.

His mate actually seemed surprised, from where he was rinsing the shampoo out of his hair.  Then, his surprise transformed into a practiced look of indifference, as though he was waiting for Gabe to make the first move.  Sam was on the defensive, and didn’t expect it when Gabe shoved him away from the spray, and washed his own hair.

They took one of their first showers (ever) without an immediate hand job or even making out.  Even though the water was hot, they - themselves - were cooling down.  It wasn’t until they were scrubbing their bodies with soap that Gabriel finally grabbed Sam and hauled him in for a kiss.

Sam… didn’t know how to respond.

Although Gabriel had caught him off guard, and literally dragged him down, the kiss was sweet and tender.  When he released him, he had a pair of golden eyes staring at him with intent.

“W-what?”

“I get it, Sam.”

Now, he was confused.

“Get what?”

“What you think is gonna happen.”

He received a bitch face in return, and a snappish, “Oh, are you a mind-reader?”

“I thought the deal was I could come in if I didn’t yell at you?  Was the fine print, you get to yell at me?”  He raised an eyebrow in challenge.  “Because I don’t want to fight with you.”

“Fine,” he said with a heavy sigh, “Then tell me.”

“You think Cas is gonna be clueless, and pawn off ‘How To Raise Your Teen’ onto Deano-” Gabriel clamped his hand over his mate’s mouth before he could cut him off, because he most _definitely_ was about to.  “Nuh-uh-uh.  You’re forgetting how quick of a learner Cas is.  And how huge of a ‘family’ we have.  If Cas needs help?  I’ll step in.  I raised that little fucker, same as - I’m guessing - Dean raised you.  I’ve got experience with rebellious teenagers, and let me tell you, if I got Cas out alive?  Little Claire is gonna be a walk in the park.  Can I remove my hand now?”

Sam nodded, so Gabriel did.  Especially because, even though the scents of the soap were strong, he could tell his mate was beginning to relax and deflate.

“I guess you’re right.”  He admitted slowly.  “I just - I worry about Dean.”

“We _all_ worry about Dean,” Gabe laced his fingers together behind Sam‘s back, so they still had enough space between them to speak, but there was enough touch to calm his mate.  “If I thought, for even a _second_ , Cas was fucking up?  I’d kick his ass from here to Jupiter.  And I ain’t lyin’ about that.”

With a small chuckle, Sam agreed, “Yeah, I know you would.”

“Good,” Gabe’s hands dropped to grab handfuls of his rear.  “Just remember that, okay?”

“I don’t really want to think about you kicking Cas’ ass while you’re grabbing _mine_.”

“Well, I’d never do _this_ to his ass,” Gabe makes his point by teasing his finger around his mate’s rim and slowly pushing in, “Would I?”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Sam swats him away, “ _Never_ talk about your _brother_ while you’re-”

His words die in his mouth, when Gabriel drops to his knees and takes Sam’s half-soft dick down his throat.

Sam doubles over from the abruptness, and has to catch himself by grabbing Gabriel’s shoulders, while hissing out, “ _Jesus_ , Gabe-”

The alpha pays no mind and keeps sucking, and bobbing his head, until Sam’s rock hard and leaking slick in no time.  He knows this for a fact, because while he deep throats his mate, he reaches between his legs and finds his fingers easily slip right through.  Which he eagerly takes advantage of, pushing two fingers past his tight hole and fucking into him with the same pace he’s set with his mouth.

His mate is incoherent in no time - but grabs a handful of Gabriel’s hair to jerk him away and make him look up at him.

His voice is wrecked, but he still manages to order, “Bedroom, _now_.”

“You sure?  I could get you off right here, right now,” Gabriel says, mouthing the length of Sam’s erection without breaking eye contact, “You could knot my mouth, cum on my face-”

“No,” Sam gives another good tug to the grip he has in Gabriel’s hair.  “Wanna ride you.”

Gabriel’s up from the shower floor, turning the water off, and throwing a towel at Sam’s head in record time, announcing, “Can’t say no to that!”

They barely manage to dry themselves (if you could call it that) before Sam’s shoving Gabriel down on to the bed and pinning him to the mattress.  Apparently, Sam still has some pent up aggression, because the way he’s kissing his mate is nothing short of furious.  And Gabriel can’t help fueling the fire.

“I’ve turned you into _quite_ the little knot slut, haven’t I?”  He asks, after a particularly sharp nip during their make out.  “You can’t get enough of my cock.”

“Shut up.”

It doesn’t work - because as Sam slides down on Gabriel’s thick, pulsing dick, the alpha lets out a guttural moan from deep in his chest.  Even if it wasn’t what he was asking for, Sam looks quite proud of himself, as he watching his mate blindly grapple for his hips, underneath him.

Not a lot can make Gabriel lose control - but in this moment, Sam is winning the game.

“Fuck,” Gabe hisses, as Sam raises himself off just enough to slam back down.  “Y-you mean business, huh, Sammy.”

He doesn’t answer with words, but with his body.

Sam uses his height to his advantage, being able to tower over Gabriel and ride him, while he grabs the alpha’s wrists and pins them well above his head.  Even if he received a glare for that, _and_ a struggle, Sam couldn’t give a fuck less.  He knows Gabriel’s enjoying it.  He can already feel the knot working it's way inside him.

All the alpha can do, is dig his heels into the bed and thrust up to meet each of Sam’s ruthless downward moves.

Once he can’t take advantage of the full length of Gabriel’s dick, he grinds on him.  Sam pitches forward, the head of Gabe’s cock right up against his prostate and swivels his hips.

Both are completely breathless as Sam shoots cum all over his mate, and he never slows his movement.

Gabe curses when he can’t reach out and grab Sam - his mate’s grip might as well be steel chains.  All he can do is shout out when he blows his load inside the tight heat.

If he hoped Sam would stop there, here was dead wrong.  His mate keeps rocking, keeps up that pace with that gorgeous body, illuminated by the lights they never turned off - and Gabriel’s filling him with cum, again, in record time.

Finally, Sam releases his hold, and lethargically places his hands (one at a time) on either side of Gabriel’s head, watching him.  Studying him with significance.

It’s the strangest substitution for pillow talk the alpha has ever experienced.

So, he clears his throat and says, “May I help you?”

“Already did,” he emphasizes his point by a glance down and a tired smirk.

It’s at that point, that Gabriel realizes Sam really needed that.  In that alpha-power, domination kind of way.  But that begged the question:

“Why didn’t you just fuck me?”

“Incidental omega parts, and all.  This was easier.  Quicker.”

“You callin’ me easy?”  Gabriel teased, but only _slightly_ \- because now that Sam was observing him?  He was doing the same, right back.

“No, I was-”

Gabriel cut him off, by reaching up and yanking him down for a kiss.  There had been a severe lack of those in this particular encounter.  He also took the opportunity to collapse Sam’s weight down on top of him, because he was too damn far away, literally _and_ figuratively.  He wanted to hold his mate, kiss his mate, because this whole turn of events seemed to be hitting him too close to home.  And, dammit, if Gabe didn’t want to make it better.

“You okay?”  He finally whispered into Sam’s ear.

“Yeah.”  It sounded like a guess at best.  “I’m just… worried.”

“I get that,” Gabe kissed him on the forehead, but reminded him, “Just remember, as heavy as this is, Dean and Cas aren’t alone in it, they’ve got all of us.  But right now,” he dipped his head and sucked lightly against the outline of his teeth on Sam’s neck, “it's just _us_.  So come back to _me_ , all right?”

“I’m sorry.”  He finally let his muscles relax, and wrap closer to Gabe.  “I get caught up.  But you’re right.  Fuck, I love you.”

“Yeah, you better,” he teased, and runs his palms down the length of Sam’s spine.  “’Cause I love you, and no one else is gonna put up with your moody ass.”

“Hormone shots.  That’s my new excuse, and I’m gonna use it until my dying breath.”  He actually laughs at this.  “By the way, Amelia was texting me about switching up the treatment plan, if you’re game.  But now that Claire’s involved, I’m not sure now’s the time-”

“ _Wait_.”  Gabriel’s light bulb flickered on.  “You’re thinking we should hold off on trying for a pup because of the whole Claire situation, aren’t you?”

There was lull, before Sam hesitantly said, “The thought had crossed my mind.”

“Are you fuckin’ _kidding me,_ right now?”  Gabe demanded, because Sam’s mood finally made sense.  “You’re pullin’ the classic fuckwad Winchester card!”

“The _what_?”  Sam lifted his head up enough to give him a bitch face.

“The ‘everyone else’s happiness before your own,’ mantra.  Duh.  You were thinking we’d need to be there and ready to come to our brother’s aids, day or night, because of their pup and their new teenager!  You were actually _considering_ us stopping because _they’d_ need our help!”

Although Sam had one hell of a poker face, his scent told Gabriel he had nailed it.

“ _That’s_ what you’re so upset about it!”

“It makes sense, though, doesn’t it?!”  Sam snapped right back.  “If they did need help with either Claire or the pup, and we had our own they’d be up shit creek!  Dean didn’t ask for this, he needs our support, and we can’t let him be-”

Gabriel grabbed his face in a vice-like grip, and even though Sam looked as though he was two seconds away from hauling off and punching him, he didn’t care.

“Sam.  I love the fuck out of you, but you can be pretty stupid.”  He narrowed his eyes and wasn’t letting the man move.  “We’ve all been through enough.  It’s our turn to get something we want.  End of fucking story.”

“Gabe-”

“No.  I won’t hear another word about it.  That’s why you were flipping out, because you thought you were gonna have to sacrifice this, but we won’t.  We’re not.  I _refuse_.  Even if I have to strap you down during your heats and breed you, hold you as my lovely captive when you’re preggo, you’re still gonna love every second of it and thank me when we’ve got a little bouncy baby pup.  I won’t take no for an answer because _you_ refuse to put yourself first.   _I’m_ putting you first.  You bag of dicks.”

That made Sam quirk a smile.

“Wow.  That plan sounds totally feasible.”

“I’m working on the details,” Gabriel admitted with a shrug, “Gotta start with an outline, right?”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”  He raised an eyebrow.  “You promise?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, finally, an honest-to-goodness smile across his face.  “Because something tells me you’d suck at holding me captive.”

“Yeah, you got me there.”  Gabriel laughed, and then his tone dropped to a serious one, once more.  “Hey.  Promise me, for real.  All right?”

Sam was taken aback by the nervousness in Gabriel’s eyes, which was messing with his own heart.  He hated to see his mate this way.

So, he leaned forward and kissed the words, “I promise,” to his lips.  
  
He didn’t expect a weight to be lifted off his own chest, with those words, as well.


	46. Chapter 46

Unfortunately, _or_ fortunately, since the omega must have needed it - Dean slept through the early evening and the night. 

However, Cas was restlessly.  Ever since those few sentences Sam had brought up, they were playing on repeat in the alpha’s mind.   _Was_ this going to put a huge strain on Dean?  Of course, it was a massive change.  Claire and Dean seemed to have a good, solid interaction - he didn’t see them having any problems in the future, but was that too much to hope for?

While it wasn’t going to be easy, and there would be inevitable roadblocks… would it be too much for his mate?

Of course, it was unfair.   _Everything_ was unfair.

It was unfair Castiel had lived the last thirteen years, having a child hidden from him.  It was unfair Claire had been unloved in a foster system, because he was off the grid.  It was unfair that this had been dropped on Dean, in the middle of his second trimester, not being given a choice (really) about having to raise a teenage girl, along with their pup.

The alpha hadn’t blinked at the idea of taking her in.  It'd seemed like a no-brainer.

Dean seemingly hadn’t, either.

They _still_ hadn’t (really) talked about it, though.

Which was why, once Castiel’s tossing and turning finally found the sun rising, and his mate stirring, pulled him to his chest and waited for him to wake up.

It wasn’t the close proximity, or the movement that woke the omega, it seemed to be something else - and he voiced it:

“You stink,” he grumbled into Cas’ shoulder.

Who hadn’t been expecting _that_.

“What?”  He kept his voice low, in case this was Dean doing some of his sleep-talking (which wasn't unusual), and he wasn’t ready to wake up.

“You smell all anxious.”  He elaborated, in a grumpy tone, then repeated.  “Stinks.”

“Oh.”  He could see that.  “I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Mm.”

Was Dean ready to talk?  Should he wait to broach the topic?  Was he thinking about this too hard?  Well, _of course_ he was, since it’d been keeping him up all night.

“What.” Dean finally asked.

“I was thinking about yesterday,” Cas admits slowly, “You went to sleep before we could discuss-”

“Nothin’ to discuss, Cas.”  He swiftly interrupts him, and scoots around, trying to make himself more comfortable.  “You don’t need the green light from me.  And if you did, you got it.”

For some reason, that rubbed Cas the wrong way.

“Of course, I need the green light from you.”  His brow was furrowed and he was confused as he said it, looking down to the messy hair curled up against him.

“No, you don’t.”  His voice was still gruff and sleep-addled, “Yer kid, you’re the alpha, you make the choice.  And don’t get fussy - ‘cause I agree with the choice.”

Castiel’s feathers were ruffled from the passive-aggressive words Dean was spouting, immediately wrapped up with a nice bow of ‘ _but everything’s fine, sweetie_.’  Why was he doing this?  Was he trying to pick a fight?  Cas was not looking for a fight, nor to discredit his mate’s words, but the omega couldn’t possibly think these things, right?

“Being an alpha has nothing to do with it, Dean.  We’re equals.  You can’t believe that.”

“Kay.”  He responded immediately.

Those damn blockers were still holding strong and hiding Dean’s scent, since he’d put them on so late in the day.  And Castiel had gone from confused to a strange form of helpless irritation.  He’d never lacked the ability to read his mate, like he was right now.  It was actually quite infuriating.

“Cas.  Go take a shower.”

It _wasn’t_ a request.

It, more than likely, had to do with the fact that his scent was spiking in the way of frustration.  To the point that Dean pushed off him and rolled away, in the other direction.  Cas chased after his body heat and tried to scent him, one more time, but he was swatted away.

Instead, he tried, “Are you all right?”

“I’ll be better, once you take a _goddamn shower_.”

With a frown, but admitting defeat, Cas decided to do just that.  While he got out of bed, he made sure none of the heat escaped from the covers, and tucked his mate back in tight, and headed to the bathroom.

He sighed at his reflection, bags under his eyes and his hair a mess, for all the _wrong_ reasons.  That’s also when he caught sight of the blockers that had been left out on the counter.  With a glare, he had half a mind to throw them in the trash.  Instead, he settled on hiding them, because he was feeling that petty.

When he turned the shower on, letting the water warm up and stripped down, he wondered if Dean’s words were simply because he was half-asleep, or if he meant them.  Either way, they passed the omega’s lips, and now resonated in not just Cas’ ears, but his brain.  And he hated them.

He showered quickly, but made sure to scrub his body down enough to give him a fresh start, and literally told himself to ‘think happy thoughts.’  The negativity was not just an annoyance to Dean, it was bad for the pup.  Even if his mate had instigated it - _no_.  He wasn’t placing blame.  He _refused_.

Once Dean was more coherent, they’d have a better discussion.  They’d _have_ to.  Because they needed to work out this out, before Claire arrived in a few days.

He finished the shower, silently crept back into the room and pulled on some fresh clothes.

Cas knew there was no way he was getting back to sleep.

So, he pulled his phone from the charger, and walked downstairs.

He took the time to admire how well their friends had put together their home yesterday, and that, at least, made him smile.

When he scrolled through the phone, he noticed his brother had sent him a text at 3am, which didn’t surprise him at all.  It told him that one of them needed to come in for an afternoon shift, while he figured out the future schedule, but after that they could take the day or two off they needed, to prepare for Claire’s arrival.

It was odd - Gabriel was so articulate at 3am.  But once he read through the text, the nuances and the consistent grammar told him it’d been Sam who sent it.

At least they had a better night than him.

\------------

Sam woke up before his alarm for the first time, in a long time.

But it had something to do with the fact that he was rock-hard and there was a mouth on his cock, underneath the sheets.  At first, he was startled.  But then, after he realized how fucking _amazing_ it felt - he sank right back into the bed and closed his eyes.

He rocked his hips into the heat, the perfect suction around his erection, and couldn’t stifle his moans.

It was then, there were two fingers circling around his already dripping opening, and he spread his legs to accommodate his scheming mate.  They never put their clothes back on the night before, which was why Gabriel had full access to everything.  And he was taking full advantage - pumping the pair of digits all the way into his stretched hole, and lapping at his balls.

“G’morning, sunshine,” the vibration of his mate’s voice had him arching off the bed, whimpering, as he knocked his knee against Gabriel for being a sneaky little shithead.

Not that he minded, in the least.

Sam, breathlessly, returned, “G-good morni-”

But was cut off, as Gabriel worked two more fingers inside him, and brushed his prostate.

His greeting, melted into a writhing and arching, “Goddammit-”

From the moment he woke up, his cock was already thick and throbbing with need.  Gabriel knew his body _too_ well - the way those four fingers were fucking into him?  This was going to be over embarrassingly fast.

Especially, when Gabriel took him into his mouth again, and all the way down his throat, while shoving his fingers in, all the way to the knuckles - and repeating.

Sam’s hands couldn’t stay still any longer, they tossed back the sheets, watching the man bobbing up and down on his cock with nearly his whole hand disappearing inside him.  Sam tangled his fingers through his mate’s hair, because he was so damn close, and he wanted Gabe to watch him cum - wanted his alpha to see what he did to him.

The moment their eyes connected was the ultimate aphrodisiac, because without the blanket, Sam could now scent Gabriel’s arousal and love - he could see it written all over his face.  Not to mention, the way his cheeks hollowed around his cock as he sunk down and took it all?

Fuck, his mate was gorgeous.

Gabriel knew Sam was gonna blow, but he didn’t pull away.  Instead, he increased the speed.  When Sam’s hips began bucking wildly, and that pleasure washed over his body, Gabriel took all of Sam’s cum down his throat.  He greedily swallowed every drop - like he was hungry for it - and lapped up any he’d missed, when he finally pulled away.

The alpha kissed up Sam’s body, while he was catching his breath with a contented grin.  When he finally met his lips, Sam could taste himself faintly on Gabriel’s tongue.  It was kind of hot - if he were being honest.  He wrapped the alpha in his arms once his chest wasn’t heaving any longer.

“What was that for?”

“What?  I gotta have a reason to suck your dick?”  Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, before he kissed his cheek.  “Woke up early, knew _I’d_ be a better alarm clock.  Thought I’d give you a nice start to the day.”

“What about you,” Sam’s hand rested on Gabe’s hip and began to slide down, before the alpha stopped him.

“I could get off seeing you cum, babe.” He scented him in a drawn out brush against his neck.  “Happy mate is my favorite.  ‘Sides, I’m sleepy.  And you need to take a shower.  You can take care of me tonight.”

“Yeah?”  Sam shifted a little to face Gabe, cupping his cheek and kissing him tenderly, “I can work with that.”

“I'll text you _ideas_ through the day,” his voice was low and rough, clearly still horny as hell, but he wasn’t going to let it get the best of him.  “And the _second_ you get home-”

Was the second the alarm clock went off.

“Ugh.”  Sam vocalized it for the both of them, but leaned forward for an exceptional dirty, sloppy kiss, before stating, “It’s a deal.”

While Sam was turning off the alarm, Gabriel groaned, “I just blue-balled myself.  Why?”

“Because you love me,” his mate said, as a way of explanation.

“Oh.  Yeah.   _That_ ,” he laughed.  “It’s true, I guess.”

“And I love you, too,” Sam reached over, brushed the hair off his forehead before kissing it.  “We’ll have fun tonight.”  But then remembered, “Completely different note, look after whoever’s at the bar today, okay?  Just because-”

“-You worry.”  Gabriel finished for him, and nodded.  “Hey, I’ve got big-brother-status on lock, ya know.  I’ll take care of whatever’s going on.  Now - go shower.   _And_ gimme a runway strut, so I can watch that sexy ass in action when you walk away.”

Sam rolled his eyes heavily and laughed.  “Only for you.”

\------------

Although Cas wasn’t the best at breakfast, he had coffee and cereal waiting when Dean finally came down the steps, a little over an hour later.  The omega had told him he wasn’t allowed to use _any part_ of the new kitchen appliances, unsupervised, and he heeded that warning.

Besides the Keurig.  He could handle that.

Dean was still a little blurry eyed, but mostly awake, as he eyed the decaf set-up where he’d claimed 'his spot' at the table.  There was still steam rising from the cup while he sat down and reached for one of the boxes, filling his waiting bowl.

“Good morning,” Cas greeted, while he was finishing his own cereal.  “Did you sleep well?”

“Like a rock,” the omega confirmed.  “Shit, I was out for like, way over twelve hours, huh?”

“Yes, you were,” he nodded in agreement, as he watched his mate carefully.  “You must have needed it.”

“The _pup_ must have needed it,” he laughed as he dumped milk into the mix.  “So, what’s the scoop on the working situation?  Gabe get a hold of you, yet?”

“Yes, either of us can go in for a shift, today.”  Cas began to explain, “I believe-”

“I’ll go in.”  The omega cut him off immediately.  “You look like shit, and could use a nap.  Plus, you probably wanna start moving stuff around here, right?”

“Thank you, for that,” he rolled his eyes.  “Dean,” his tone turned serious, “We still need to talk about this.  We didn’t get the chance, speaking with only the two of us, yesterday.”

“It’s fine, Cas.  Missouri explained everything to me, hell, it was a dying woman’s last wish, and if we can give the girl a home?  A _real_ home?  How could _anyone_ say no to that?”  He was sincere with his words, which lead Cas to believe he didn’t remember what he said that morning.

“And it’s not just because your alpha made the choice for you?”

“What?”  He jerked back and narrowed his eyes.  “The _fuck_ does that mean?”

“I suppose you were sleep talking.”  Cas sighs out heavily, “But, apparently, your subconscious doesn’t think you get a say in the matter.”

Dean scoffed and shook his head, “Seriously.  What the fuck, dude, I just told you, clear as day, I’m fine with it.  What more do you want?”

“I want make sure you _really_ feel that way, and know I’m not about to put a burden on you.  I’ll take care of everything and you won’t have to worry about-”

“Where is this coming from?  It’s not a _burden_ , it’s-”

“Your brother is concerned that I’ll-”

“Shoulda known Sammy had something to do with this.”  He rolls his eyes and pushes away from the table.  “Jesus fuckin’ Christ, why does no one believe me when I say I’m good?  I’m not a fuckin’ helpless, fragile omega!  Never been, never will be.  Missouri was waiting for me to breakdown, Sam apparently thinks I’m made’a glass - all of a sudden, and now _you_ , of _all_ people?  Fuck you, Cas!  Really!?”

“Dean, I didn’t mean-” the alpha stands up after him, but Dean's turning the corner already, “You need to eat-”

“Not hungry,” he shouts from the stairwell.  “Gonna get ready for work.  Leave me the fuck alone.”

This was _not_ the way Cas was hoping this conversation would go.

Maybe that’s where he’d gotten it _all wrong._  Maybe that’s where _everyone_ had gotten it all wrong.  They were treating Dean like he was delicate, who knows if it was because of the pup, and their stupid fucking instincts, but if there was one thing he _wasn’t_ , it was breakable.

Cas exhaled sharply and rested his forehead on his palms, elbows propped up on the table.  He’d been a fool.

\------------

While Dean had been pumping up his pissed off cassette tape jams on the way to work, he knew how to put on a damn good happy face as soon as he got there.  Especially, because there was this whole new realization that hit him (or rather smacked him) upside the head.

They’d no longer be supporting the (future) three of them - it’d be turning into _four_.

Maybe Cas hadn’t realized it, yet - but Dean had some past experience when it came to putting food on the table for more than just _his_ mouth.

It meant hustling at your job, and working really fucking hard.

So, this ‘happy face’ turned into a ‘game face.’

When he walked into the back room, the first person he saw was Charlie, who was smiling and texting into her phone.

“So, I heard a rumor you’ve got a girl?”  He asked, drummed his fingers along her shoulders.

She jerked so hard she nearly dropped the device, not hearing Dean coming in, “ _Jesus_!  You scared me!”  Then, a lewd grin crept onto her face as she wiggled her eyebrows and announced, “Hell yeah, I’ve got a girl.  I’ll bring her around some time.  She’s a _ten_ , dude, you’ll be totes jelly.”

“Since I’d be so jelly,” he wrapped an arm around her, “How about you do me a big favor?”

“What kinda favor, Winchester?”  She looked at him, cautiously, because nothing good ever came out of his ‘favors.’

“The other day when I was bar tending, I started getting all nauseous around the sugary-garbage-drinks people were ordering.”  He groaned out, _really_ trying to sell it.  “Is there anyway I could swap you?  These usually come and go in phases, I just don’t know if I can handle working that gig, right now.”

“So, let me get this straight,” Charlie looked at him carefully, “You wanna go on _waiter_ duty today?”

“Yeah, you’d be doing me a solid.  I’d owe you.”  He stuck out his bottom lip as a ’pretty please,’ “I know you can handle it.  Plus, Kali can help you out, if you need it.  I just don’t wanna have to run to the bathroom and puke, while serving up a Tequila Sunrise.”

“Dude, no, I _totally_ understand!”  She perked up, “I’m just surprised, is all, here - I’ll go introduce you to my sections and we then can do the switcher-roo!”

“Seriously, you’re the _best_ ,” he said with a wide grin.

He was lucky Charlie didn’t call his bluff, and she was such a great friend - she had blinders on, when it came to Dean‘s scheming.  Not to mention, Dean was _damn_ good at scheming.

When he was younger?  He’d hustle people out of their money with a game of _pool_.

His biggest asset, right now, that’d have people _throwing_ their money at him?  

The baby bump.

Which was completely _obstructed_ by the height of the bar, and did him no favors.  Especially because he wasn’t gaining weight anywhere _besides_ his middle.  While, thank god, he kept his 'manly jawline,' everything was literally concentrated smack-dab in the center.

_However_ , if he was on the _floor_ , and wearing the apron in _just the right way_ to accentuate it?  They’d be oo’ing and aww’ing at the adorable pregnant omega, and the tips would be flooding in.  He’d gladly play it up.

So what, if he knew how to work the system?

It’s not like Cas was here, and Gabriel had apparently given them both the next couple days off to prepare for the teen‘s arrival.  As much as he was all for Claire joining in on their lives, those were days off work they _weren’t_ making cash - and he fucking _refused_ to take anyone’s charity.  He was too prideful.  So, he was going to make up for it _today_.

After the amount of sleep he got, last night?

He was gonna _kill_ _this_.

\-------------

When Gabriel arrived at the bar, he was _more_ than a little confused to see Dean flying around the floor, balancing trays and chatting it up with tables.  He was so confused, in fact, he stopped dead in his tracks to watch him.

It wasn’t until Kali asked, “Boss?” that he even realized he’d been staring.

So, he crossed the space, to stare at him (harder) from behind the bar, instead, and asked her, “The fuck is Dean doing?”

Charlie chimed in, “He’s having trouble handling liquor scents right now, so we traded.”

“Bullshit.”  Kali and Gabriel said in tandem.

“What are you talking about?” Charlie demanded of the two, narrowing her eyes, “He has those on-and-off scent sensitivities, and-”

“Dude, he’s _milking_ people.”  Kali laughed, sounding impressed - “I just heard him tell a table of middle aged women how his mate was out of a job, and it was just him supporting both of ‘em until his alpha found work!  They tipped him a _hundred bucks_!”

“Are you fucking with me, right now?!”  The omega’s eyes may as well have been bulging out.  “He _tricked_ me!”

“Don’t take it personal,” Gabriel tugged gently on Charlie’s ponytail.  “Maybe this is how he deals with stress, or something.”

“He _should_ be working himself into the ground, but he _hasn’t_ gotten there, quite yet, Gabe,” Kali glanced over to him, with some kind of ‘meaningful look.’  “Anna was frazzled about being late for some event, and he told her he’d be good taking her sections, too.  I don’t know _what_ he’s thinking right now, but-”

“Fuck.”  The alpha cursed under his breath, because he was probably the only one who knew what this was about, and he wasn’t going to spill Dean’s ‘secret.’

“Not to mention, his shift ended, and now he’s working Anna’s.” Charlie chimed in.

“And no one thought to stop him!?” He looked incredulously between the two woman.

“He’s doing fine so far!” Kali defended, “Chill out, Gabe.  I know what to look out for, and he’s in energizer bunny mode.  If I saw he was slowing down, and he needed a break, you _know_ I’d make him take it, but he’s good.  He’s doing _great_ , and the customers love him.  What’s wrong with that?  If he wants to do it, let him.”  Then she grabs him by the shoulder and adds, “If this were, say, _last year_ , you would’ve let him, _right_?”

“But it’s _not_ ,” he growled, and pushed Kali’s hand off him.  “I need to talk to him.  If it looks like any of his tables need something, Charlie, you go assist.  I’m sure he’ll be back in no time.  I just need a brief convo.”

“Your funeral,” the alpha woman rolled her eyes, and watched as Gabriel clapped to get Dean’s attention, and flagged him to the back.

The omega went willingly, but once they were alone, crossed his arms over his chest and asked a defiant, “What?”

“Nice selling point, there, Deano.”

“What can I say.  If you’ve got it, flaunt it.”

“How many hours have you been working?”

“Uhh,” he had to look at the clock on the wall, before he responded, “Nine.  You don’t have to pay me overtime, though.  It’s not a problem.”

“You boneheads were only scheduled for a _six hour shift_  today, to begin with,” Gabriel snapped, “What are you _doing_?  You have to be exhausted, you-”

“I’m working?  I’m keeping your bar running, _boss_ ,” he said it with a patronizing drawl.  “Unless, of course, you _want_ to be out of employees, more than you already _will be_ in the future, for no good reason.”

“Dude, chill out.  I’m not personally attacking you, I’m just asking why you’re not home with your mate.” Gabriel wasn’t trying to upset the omega, he was genuinely curious, in addition to worried the omega was going to work himself to exhaustion.

“We need _money_ , Gabe.  And I’m _making it_.  It’s awesome you’re giving us days off to re-situate and everything, but all my saved chunk of cash?  Went to buying that badass house we’re living in.”  He tried to keep his voice even, as he explained.  “I thought we’d be good for a while.  Both of us working here, saving up money until the pup came.  But now?  We have to take _mandatory_ time off work.  And spend money we _don’t have_.  So I’m here, trying to get us by, because we’re _fucked_ unless I work my ass off, while I can.  Because, god knows, _Cas_ can’t work people the way _I_ can.”

“Touche,” Gabriel agrees with a nod, “I get this put a whole 'wrench in the machine,' and it came at the worst time, but you know Sam and I-”

“ _No_.” Dean’s voice was final.  “You fuckin’ paid for Cas’ rehab.  I’m not letting you pay for anything else.  I can do this, myself.  Wanna know how much cash I made today, in tips alone?  A _fuck-ton_ , but it’s only scratching the surface of what we need to support a teenage girl.  I raised a fuckin’ teenage boy, Gabriel, I _know_ the score, and I know what I have to do.  So, unless you’re gonna 'call my alpha on me,' and have that jackass drag me back home, I’d like to finish up the shift Anna asked me to take.  Is that alright with you?”

“So... I take it things aren’t going well with Cas.” Gabriel huffed out and ran a hand through his hair.  “No, I get it.  I did the same thing, raising brats, and all.  So, do what you gotta do.  But I swear to _god_ , if you push yourself too hard, and anything happens?  We’re all - as a _motherfucking group_ \- gonna have your ass on lock-down until you pop out that pup.”

Dean finally deflated a little, feeling a bit of camaraderie with Gabriel about the situation - because _he understood_.  “Thank you.”

“Can you at least take twenty?  Just for my own sanity, and so I don’t get my ass kicked by your brother _or_ my brother?  Put in a dinner order?”

“Yeah, yeah, food actually sounds good.”

Gabriel clapped him on the back as he passed, to do just that.

Dean walked over and collapsed on the couch, grunting happily about how damn good it felt to be off his feet.  His coat was just within range to pick his cellphone out of the pocket, and when he did, he wished he could take it back.

He had an obnoxious amount of missed calls and texts from Cas - none of which he wanted to read or listen to.

So, when Gabriel came back with a delicious platter of deep fried _Heaven_ , he offered his phone to the alpha and resorted to begging.

“Can you handle him for me?”

“Really?”  Gabriel looked between Dean and the phone a few times, with his eyebrow raised, “What am I, a marriage councilor?”

“Just tell him I’m not dead.  Or I’m not the ‘fragile little omega’ he thinks I am.”

“Ooo,” Gabriel’s brows rose high on his forehead, “ _That’s_ what the fight was about.  Shame, shame on Cassie.  All right, I’ll handle this,” and he punched his thumb on the call button.

Dean watched Gabriel begin to pace, for about three solid minutes, while he munched on the plate of fries and other unhealthy deliciousness.

“All right, now that you have _that_ out of your system, I should inform you that this isn’t Deano, and it’s your bro.  So, sorry, he didn’t get all that waxing poetry, but nice try.”  He paused, while there was a muffled _something_ on the other line.  

“No, he’s busy.  Yes, working.  Hey, not my fault he wanted to pick up more hours.  Everyone does it all the time - why would I tell him he can’t?”

Gabriel winks over his shoulder to the omega.  “That’s not exactly fair, now, is it, Cassie?”  

He pauses, listening to the other alpha, before finishing with, “I’m watching him, making sure he’s a’okay.  Do I have to remind you that your little family grew by one?  A little family that needs _money_ to _support it_?  Dean decided he’d take the reign and do it.  As the _owner_ of this establishment, it’s not up to me to question _my employees_  motives, as long as they're doing their jobs.”

Another pause.

“Yes, I understand there’s that whole ‘but we’re family,’ but in this instance, I’m choosing the black and white approach.  I have an employee.  He picked up another employee’s hours.  It was _consensual_ , nothin’ rape-y about it.  You’re _not_ working today, so _you’re_ none of my concern.  Glad that’s out of the way.  He’ll be back, when Anna’s shift ends at-”

“Eleven-” Dean supplies, through a mouthful of food.

“Eleven.”

The omega can hear his mate shout through the phone, “ _That’s a fucking twelve hour shift!_ ”

“Yep.  Congrats.  Glad you can do math.”  Gabriel confirmed, “And he’s being very well compensated for it, so you should be a proud papa.”

Another thing is being said on the other line, before Gabriel swiftly interrupts with, “Cas, if you show up here, I’ll _personally_ punch you in your goddamn face.  He’s _not_ your kept omega, so how about you stop treating him like it.  Why don’t you do what I gave you the day off to do, and prepare for you-know-who?  Then, Dean can sleep in tomorrow, after working his ass off for the _both_ of you, and you can put in all the finishing touches before she road trips on over.”

Gabriel hangs up on him, while Cas is in mid-sentence.

Dean looks impressed, as he’s polishing off his food, and takes back the phone.  “You didn’t have to do all that, Gabe.”

“Yes, yes, I did.”  He said with a small smile.  “Someone’s gotta set him straight.  And if he’s pissed at me?  Oh well.”

“You’re _awesome_ , dude.”

“And you’re making me good money tonight, so keep it up, champ.”  He claps him on the back, but has to add, “If you start to run on fumes, tell me though, all right?”

“Yeah, least I can do.”  Dean nods, and adds a sincere, “Thanks.”

\-------------

When Dean finally got home, he hoped to God he wasn’t in for an earful from Cas.  He hoped whatever Gabe said placated the man enough to cut him some slack, because to be honest?  Dean was fucking _done_ if he was in full-alpha mode, because he was exhausted.

He did what he needed to do - provide for the family, because he felt it in his own nature, _just_ as strong as any other alpha, beta, or omega out there.  Maybe even _stronger_ , because of the growing pup in his belly.

Who was totally kicking his ass, right now.

He wanted to collapse in bed.

_After_ he took a shower.  He knew he needed to get the smell of grease and other people’s scent off him, before he climbed into their clean sheets.

That emphasized how messed up things were, right now.  Their sheets were _still_ clean, they hadn’t even christened their bed.  And once Claire got here?  Who knew how often they’d get a chance.  Thinking about their downward spiraling sex life was the last thing on Dean’s mind, as he hung up his coat, and threw his keys in the dish on the entryway table.

Some of the lights in the house were on, but it didn’t tell him where the alpha was.

He didn’t bother looking for him.

He pushed himself up the stairs, his muscles and joints screaming at him from that damn shift, and turned the corner to the bathroom.  Only, when he opened the door, he blinked when he discovered a bath was already drawn for him.  But there was no Cas to be found.  He was wary, but wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he stripped his sweaty clothes off, wadded them up in a pile on the ground and slid in.

And, _fuck_ , did this feel like _heaven_.

He held his breath, and sunk under the water, needing the feel of being completely submerged, weightless - and stayed there as long as his lungs would allow him to.

When he came back up for breath, he could hear footsteps in the hallway.

Dean waited to see where they went, but noticed they stopped, completely.  So, he rolled his eyes, and called out, “Cas, you can come outta hiding.”

First, a shadow appeared in the doorway, followed by his hesitant mate.  

He was cautious, as he approached, like one wrong step was going to piss off the omega.  But it was the _concept_ , that Cas thought that one wrong step was going to piss him off, that pissed him off.

So, he kept beckoning him closer, and closer until he was right next to the tub.  Dean slammed the cover on the toilet, which was an obvious signal for him to sit.  He did so, his back rigid, and he looked like a kicked puppy.

He did manage to say, “How was your day?”

“Busy,” Dean shifted to his side in the bath, so he could cross his arms over the ledge and look up to Cas.  “But I made good cash.  My tips were insane.”

“Ah.”

There was a silence neither one of them liked - so, of course, Dean had to be the one to break it.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“I can’t figure out if you stayed at work so long to avoid me, or to make a statement.”

“Why does it have to be either of those?”

“Because I can’t think of any other reason?”

“What about us needing money, darlin’?” Dean asked, with a drawl.  “I think that’s a pretty _damn good_ reason to work.”

“So you’re not mad at me?”

“Scent me,” Dean offered his neck to his alpha, with a huff.

His confusion was visible, but he did as his mate instructed, dipping forward.

Then, Cas reported, “You smell annoyed-”

_Right before_ Dean’s arms locked around both the alpha's neck and his waist and _yanked_  him, fully clothed, into the tub with him.

Cas was _flailing_ like a goddamn house cat forced into the bath (he was surprised his mate wasn't hissing), kicking up water _everywhere_ , and Dean finally threw his head back and laughed for the first time that day.

“What are you doing?!” The alpha demanded, as he spat out water, “What if I’d landed on the pup!  What if I-”

“Shut up,” Dean kissed him and began pulling off his clothes, now that he was already in here, anyway.  “You’re in your pajamas, I didn’t ruin anything.  Tub’s too big to be alone in,” he couldn’t stop the huge smile across his face from how adorably disgruntled Cas was.  “’Sides, in case you forgot, I know _exactly_ where the pup is.  It’s not like I haven’t been carrying it for god knows how long.  And I know how to haul _your_ ass around, too.  Pretty easy to figure out how to keep you outta it’s orbit, babe.”

“We’re making a mess,” Cas pouted, but helped Dean remove the remaining clothes, “And here I cleaned all day…”

“It’s just one room,” Dean reminded, pulling the alpha close.  “How did your day go?”

“I was preoccupied thinking about you, for most of it.”  He answered honestly, “But I question my motives, now that I remember what a child-like pain in the ass you are.”

“You love me,” Dean kissed him, right on the nose, before he asked again, “But really, what’d you do all day?”

“I got in a much-needed nap,” Cas’ arms snaked around Dean’s waist, “Then I figured the best room for Claire would be the guestroom connected to the nursery.  She could have that entire bathroom to herself, have her privacy, and I began going through and making a list of things she may need.  Making space, and moving things she won’t need into other rooms.”

“Good job, babe,” he nuzzled against the alpha's neck, before he asked, “You talked to Missouri, yet?”

“Yes, I called right after Gabriel called me from your phone,” he glared for a half second, before going back to his story.  “She told me Claire’s finished packing, so it’s really whenever we’re ready.  I told her we’d need another day, but we’d be prepared after that.”

“Shit, it’s so soon,” Dean blurted out.  “I mean, it’s cool, it’s fine that it’s so soon, and it sounds like you’ve got everything handled.”

Cas nodded, “Only a few more things, and we’ll be prepared.”

“You’re excited, aren’t you?”  The omega could pick that up, from his mate’s scent.

“Nervous _and_ excited.  From what I’ve gotten to know about her, she’s a wonderful girl.”  He confirmed with a nod.  “I’m glad to give her the life I never had.”

“Hey,” Dean grabbed Cas’ jaw, so he had the man’s full attention.  “Me, too.”


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While messaging back and forth, my beta, what_about_the_fish, brought up an EXCELLENT point about blockers, and the question of why no one was able to scent Dean's emotions in previous chapters, while they could scent Claire's emotions - but not her designation. Apparently, I've already had this explanation in my head, but it may have been something I've left out explaining in the actual fic.
> 
>  
> 
> So, for clarification reasons, as some of you may be wondering, there are different kinds (or brands, if you will) of blockers I've used through the fic that vary in intensity. So, here are the types, and examples:
> 
> **Mild** : Blockers that hide your designation, but not your scent/emotions  
>  _Example_ \- Charlie, in early chapters (if you remember) posed as an unmated beta and hid her mating bite, but didn't want to hide her emotions - because she was still on the prowl for the ladies and didn't want her scent to seem uninterested  
>  **Moderate** : Blockers that hide not only biological designation scents, they can hide odors of extras in your blood (drugs, disease, pregnancy hormones), but inanimate scents which the nose can pick up, as well. While mild blockers can only be used on an individual - moderate blockers can be used on objects as well  
>  _Example_ \- Ruby, when she hid the drugs in Cas' room in rehab. Cas was NOT looking around for mild blockers - he was looking for moderate or heavy blockers, to cloak the scent of the drugs  
>  **Heavy** : Blockers that hide your designation, mood, every scent your body gives off. Basically, anything you can spray it on, it will hide the smell  
>  _Example_ \- Dean, (after Cas bit him, disappeared, overdosed and Dean thought he was abandon) used these when he went back to work and had to cover up the heartbreak. _These_ were the old blockers he found at the apartment - and why Cas couldn't scent his reaction to the situation with the discovery of Claire
> 
>  
> 
> Claire is on the light blockers, by her choice to not reveal her designation, and not allowed to increase the intensity because it's imperative to know how she really feels with the foster system, adoption process, etc. No one is about to let her 'grin and bare it,' they need honesty from her, so they need to be able to analyze her scent. It's for her own safety.
> 
> I hope this clears up any questions, and if you didn't even think about there, there's some new info for you! <3

Needless to say, it wasn’t _only_ Cas who was frantically cleaning the house, making sure everything was in order - but Dean, as well.  Charlie had volunteered her assistance, making sure they had all their ducks in a row, and they had her calming scent around in the hour that lead up to Claire’s arrival.

Or, at least that’s what she _said_.

In reality, she was _dying_ to meet this girl.

When she found out the news, it was over the phone and her jaw nearly hit the floor.  She didn’t know whether to offer congratulations, or what, because it was the day after she’d helped them move in (the night she’d gotten home after she‘s been _tricked_  (fuckin' _maliciously,_  out of her shift), and she put two and two together about the strange woman wandering around the house.  But since then, she’d noticed although Cas was nervous, it was a nervous _excitement_ when he was working at the bar.  Which happened to be a short shift, the next day.  It grew, exponentially, when the countdown arrived.

Because they all wanted to be here.  Charlie, as a female buffer and, hopefully, a future BFF Claire could come to and confide in.  Thankfully, the rest of the crew at the bar had to be working, so she _totally_ had dibs.

That was fine with her.

She was literally on pins and needles, waiting for the introduction.

Maybe her whole ‘dudes, my scent will at least calm you when I’m helping out’ was a load of bullshit, because she was _adding_ to the tangible energy, as she had a tendency to do.  Which made her question why the hell they allowed her here in the first place.  They must _really_ be desperate.

It also happened to be _Charlie_ , who saw the car pull up in the driveway.

Her eyes were alight with mischief, because Dean and Cas were _upstairs_.  Making sure everything was _perfect_ for the guestroom turned ‘Claire’s room,’ and quintuple-checking they had all the supplies a teenage girl would need.  That was _another thing_ Charlie had to step in and help out with.  Because _really_?  Hello Kitty?  She was fuckin' thirteen (but if it turned out she was into it, she was totes _not_ gonna judge), instead of seven.  Those boys were _clueless_.

She took advantage of the fact she was the only one downstairs, and immediately (and silently, like a friggen _ninja_ ) opened the door, and shut it just as soundlessly.  But then, she found herself skipping across the lawn to greet her, while the teen was getting out of the car.

The girl was _adorable_ , with Cas’ piercing blue eyes and long blonde hair (which had to belong to her mother).  She looked confused to see Charlie, but even from here, where the sidewalk hit (she wasn't a barbarian and charged all the way to the car), with her sharp nose, she could tell the teen  _had_ to be wearing blockers.  Which meant, omega, beta or alpha, Miss Claire was _guarded_.  It was something Charlie, at least, could relate to.

So, she put on a huge smile, hoping to rid the kid of apprehension, and announced with a wave, “I’m the welcome committee today!  My name’s Charlie, and I’ve heard awesome things about you already, Claire.”  She waited for the blonde to walk up to her, while her hand reached out her hand to shake.  The girl took it, her hesitancy fading, and the omega asked, “Can I help you carry your bags?”

“That’s very nice of you, Charlie,” the woman, Dean eventually told her was named Missouri, said to her, as she shut her car door.  “Are Dean and Castiel doing something?”

“Besides freaking out that everything is _absolutely perfect_ for the princess?” She winked at the teen, “I snuck out to introduce myself.  I don’t think they even know you’re here, yet.”

That made Claire laugh, and Charlie gave herself an internal pat on the back.  “They’re _really_ freaking out?”

“ _Dude_ ,” Charlie leaned forward in a stage-whisper, “They moved the bed and the nightstand in your room around _three times,_  trying to figure out where you’d like it best.  Three times!”

“Oh my god,” Claire scoffed, but there was a fondness leaking through.  “If this all works out, they’re totally going to be the embarrassing parents, aren’t they?”

“The _worst_ ,” Charlie confirmed with a dramatic nod.  “But they’re awesome, so that should overshadow the embarrassing factor, right?  Plus, they’re _hot_ dads.  That’ll make you even more popular in school.  At least, that’s what I remember when I was a kid.  Anyway, I can snag this duffle, anything else you need help with.”

Claire only had one rolling suitcase and a tote bag slung over her shoulder remaining, so she shook her head.

“Okay, you guys can follow me in,” then started laughing, “They’re gonna be _so_ pissed off they didn’t get a warning.  Just you watch.”

Although Missouri was wearing a neutral face, inside she was beaming.  It had been a _long time_ since she’d scented this kind of happiness in Claire - even if it was just wisp.  She had a great feeling about this.

\-----------

“Cas!  I fuckin’ _told you_ , if _I_ were a goddamn teenage girl, I’d rather have the-”

“Boys!”

They could hear Charlie’s voice echo through the stairwell and the front door shut - along with _three_ pairs of feet.

“Shit, do you think they heard me swearing?!”  Dean’s eyes went wide in alarm.

With a huff and a glare, Cas grumbled, “Well, if they didn’t _before_ , they did _now_.”

Another choice word was about to leave Dean’s mouth, before he had to physically slam it shut it.

“All right, let’s hit it,” he grabbed his mate by the collar and hauled him in for a kiss.

Cas smiled at him, and couldn’t help but kiss him once more, before they broke away and left the room.  They turned down the small hallway, and directly to the stairscase.  In the landing, Charlie was flashing a peace sign at them with a shit-eating grin.  They should have known she was up to no good, inviting herself over, like this.  Prime example, right here.

“Couldn’t help yourself, could you?”  Dean ruffled her hair into something wild, before noticing the bag.  “That Claire’s?  You wanna lead the way up, and we can show her the room?”

“If I wasn‘t _blind_ , sure,” Charlie was tossing her head like a horse with a wild mane, until she could see again - Dean gave in and fixed it for her, before she jarred herself into dizziness and tumbled over.  “’Kay, I’ll be upstairs.”

Claire had a smirk tugging the corners of her mouth, so the omega had to ask, “Whattya think of Charlie?”

“I like her,” she responded, without a lick of hesitancy.

“It’s great to see you again,” Cas had a wide smile of his own, and he didn’t _quite_ know whether he was allowed to hug her, or if he should just show her to her room.  So, _naturally_ , he clumsily asked, “Are we at the point in our relationship where I may embrace you?”

Claire looked _completely_ taken aback, while Dean groaned obnoxiously loud, scrubbing a hand down his face.

“Could you be _anymore_ awkward, babe?”

Cas looked over his shoulder with a glare, clearly taking offense - “I didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, and I’m unaware of the protocol-”

“Now it’s just gonna be a friggen _pity hug_!”  Dean pointed out, which made Claire shrug her shoulders.

“I’ll give you a pity hug.”

“See, it worked, didn’t it,” the alpha looked at Dean as though he had ‘won’ when he wrapped his arms around his daughter.  Claire made eye contact with the omega and rolled her eyes: it was a look that told him she couldn't believe this awkward man was her dad, but it was amusing, none the less.

Dean came up from behind Cas, while he was hugging Claire, and gave her a chuckle. Along with a pat on the back, he asked, “Ready to check out your room, kid?”

“I’m not a kid,” she scowled, and pulled away from her father.

“It’s quite all right, he still calls his brother a kid, who’s almost in his thirties,” Cas said, as a way of explanation.  “Missouri, would you like to come see the upstairs?  I was told upon your last visit, you were only really able to tour the main level of our home.”

“That’d be lovely.”  She was thoroughly enjoying the show and the actors in front of her - it was even _better_ to know these were _real people_.

Charlie shouted down from upstairs, “Any day now, guys!” right as they turned to walk up.

“Chill out, brat,” Dean snipped back, and lead the line: Claire behind him, followed by Missouri, and Castiel at the end.  Dean wanted to play tour guide.  “Okay, so - we’ve got two bathrooms up here.  One’s off Cas and mine’s bedroom - then, one connects both the old guest rooms.  We’re working on turning one of 'em into the nursery, and I highly doubt the pup is gonna need a shower and a shave in the morning, so this one’s all yours.”

Claire was antsy, while they were headed directly for 'her room.'  Charlie was already inside, doing her best Vanna White presentation skills of the layout.

“We already got the bed and nightstand set up.  But we were gonna take you shopping so you could spruce it up a bit and make it your own,“ Dean shrugged his shoulders.  “Plus, if you hate the wall color, we’ve still got rooms to paint, so we can play musical bedrooms when we head to Home Depot and you can pick out another color.  I think Cas mentioned we’ve got a huge 'extended family', and we take DIY projects _very_ seriously around these parts.”

“He’s not kidding,” Charlie confirmed, “Remember the day you got here?  All those cars in the driveway?  We were helping them move in.  We’re planning an arts and crafts day for painting, so it’s literally _no problemo_ at all if you want to switch it up.”  

“You’ve got a walk-in closet and a wall closet.”  Cas guided Claire by the shoulder to show her, since it wasn’t visible from the doorway, and she'd paused before entering, “We also bought a desk for you, because we know you enjoy writing.  And it was _Dean’s_ idea you could possibly turn the walk-in closet into your own study - to write, or just get away from distractions when you want to work on homework.  Or your poetry or short stories.  It’s large enough, you won't feel cramped.  The wall closet is exceptionally large, as well - it could easily fit all your clothing, if you enjoyed the idea of your own personal study.  We haven’t brought the desk into the room, yet, because we wanted your input on the layout.”

Claire’s eyes were wide and her scent was _shock_.

Which Missouri understood, but the other three didn’t.

“Is it the bed and nightstand?  We can _move_ -”

Cas was abruptly cut off by a hug.  A _real_ one this time, that only lasted a few seconds, because she pulled away, and kept a steady voice, saying, “This is good.  I like it.  A lot.”

Both men let out a heavy sigh of relief, because they were _honestly_ waiting on bated breath for her to _hate it_.  For her to want to _leave_.  Which, turned out, after all their talks, to be the _last_ thing they wanted.

Charlie clapped them both on the back and said, “I think you won, boys."

“This is _very_ nice,” Missouri confirmed, looking around the room.  “It’s extremely different than anything she’s had before, that’s for sure.”

“Last foster home I had to share a room _smaller_ than this with _three_ other girls,” she admitted with annoyance.  “I hated it.”

“You’ll have more than enough space here, darling, you may not know what to do with it all,” Missouri teased as she caught her gaze, and then reminded her, “You liked Miss Mills though, right?”

“Yeah, she was the best foster mom I had.  But there were too many kids in that home.”  Claire began to become more daring and turned to Cas, “I wanna see the rest of the house.”

“O-of course.”  He was caught off guard by her enthusiasm, but in the best way possible.  “I’ll give you the tour, then we’ll make a list of everything you need.”

He lead Claire out of the room, followed by Missouri.  However, right as Dean was about to follow, Charlie grabbed his wrist and held him back.

He looked confused, until she opened her mouth.  “Hey.  You’re gonna be _fine_.  She’s just another one of us.  Give or take a decade.”

Dean couldn’t help the heavy sigh as Charlie continued to tug both of them to sit on the edge of Claire’s bed - letting the other three go on ahead.  She slung her arm around his back, rested her head on his shoulder, and he returned it by setting his atop the mass of red hair.

“I hope she likes it here,” he admits slowly.  “I remember when Sammy and me were in foster care.  It sucked a big one.  But I wouldn’t let us be separated, so we were stuck to those homes.”

“ _Wait_ , I thought you two-”

“Went to school, like normal kids?  Had an apartment?”  Dean reiterated 'the story,' but then dove into the actual _truth_.  “Yeah, that was only _after_ I broke us out of the group home. But jail-break wasn't until I was sixteen, and able to legally work.  I never went to high school, just got whatever job I could - whoever'd hire me.  I needed to afford an apartment and put food on the table for Sam.  It was a struggle, dude.  But _he,_ even as a little squirt _,_ had _big dreams._   Like, since _day one_.  I swear, he came out of the womb, knowing he wanted to be a lawyer.  Nothing could change his mind," Dean laughed at how damn stubborn, or rather _devoted_ , his brother was.  "I while I never told him the whole truth, growing up, I never lied to him.  Back then, when it was just the two of us, even if I tried to hide how hard it was some days, he was old enough to get the picture.  He looked up to me, ya know, wanted to be like his big brother, and work just as hard.  Knew I'd _never_ let him get a job to help out with the money situation.  So, instead, he never asked to go out with friends, did _nothing_ but _study_.”

“Shut.  Up.  I had _no idea_ ,” Charlie reached out her hand to intertwine their fingers.  “So _you_ were a little trouble-maker, too.  Busting out, hiding from the state?  I _knew_ you weren’t just a pretty face.”

“Yeah, but looking back on it?  Now?  I wish he could've had a _real_ childhood.  It's probably the reason Sam got addicted.  Like I said, all the kid did was school work.  Knew _we’d_ never have enough money to pay for college, hell, _my_ income?  We struggled putting food on the table.  He had to _fight_ for those scholarships.  And, _shit_ , you _know_ how my brother is on a mission.  That’s all he did through high school.  Hell, he didn’t even go to _prom_ , ‘cause he was too busy studying for the SATs and applying for student loans!  He knew the score, knew our 'situation.'  Wanted better things.  That’s why I think he let loose in college, 'cause he finally _made it_.  And... he never had the _chance_ to be a _kid_.  He never had-”

“Stop that, _right now_ ,” Charlie used their joined hands to punch him in the shoulder.  “Once he was gone from your watch, you had _no_ control over him.  You couldn’t hover over him, from your magical big-brother helicopter, twenty four seven.   _Plus_ , you went above and beyond and _fixed him_ , remember?”

“Yeah, but what if we had _stayed_ in foster care?  What if some family adopted us?  What if _I hadn't been_  some snot-nosed brat, who thought I was the only one ‘good enough’ to take care of my brother?  He could have been a kid - maybe getting lucky on a first dates, wild parties when parents were outta town, being begged to play sports when he hit his growth spurt - the stuff you're _supposed_ to get to do.  He wouldn’t have gone dark side in college, because he would've gotten the chance to rebel.  Gotten it out of his system early on.  But he _didn't_ \- because he was _too busy_ making sure he _got a future_.”

“ _Dammit_ , Dean.  Take a second to realize what Sam’s life is like _now_.  Could he _be_ any happier?”  She demanded.

The omega’s answer was silence.

“That’s what I thought.  So, if you think you ‘failed Sam’ and he has had such a shit life and turned out like _this_?  Just think about how friggen _great_ Claire’s life is gonna be, living in a real, honest to God _home_ with _two parents_ who _care_ about her.  Who are gonna _love her_.  Ya ever think of _that_?”  She was getting snappy, because she _hated_ when Dean thought less of himself than what he was really worth.  “You weren’t worried about being a good parent to your pup, why are you worried about this with _Claire_?”

“’Cause it reminds me of Sammy, all over again.”  That was an easy answer, at least.

“Yeah.   _Naturally_ , it’s _totes_ the exact same thing.  Besides the fact you’re _mated_ , you’re _twice_ the age, you’ve got _everything_ going for you, do I have to continue?”  She blew a raspberry against his neck.  “Are you just fishing for compliments, right now?  Or are you being all emo hormonal again?”

“Dude, I’m, like, way over half done growing a pup in my gut.  I get a free pass to be a little emo right now, so fuck y- _woah_!”  Dean’s hand flew down to his stomach, paying no mind that Charlie’s was still attached, “Did you just feel that?!”

“Ah!”  She squealed, “It’s _kicking_!  Holy fuckballs!”

“Cas!”  Dean shouted through the house, his voice so loud, it was echoing through the halls, “Get your ass in here!”

In less than ten seconds, a winded alpha spun around the corner, looking harrowed and _terrified._   Until he scented the air, and closed the remaining steps between them, demanding, “What’s going on?!”

“Get your hand on _this_!”  Dean ordered, a huge smile lighting up his face, as his mate looked concerned, but a little less mortified.

Until he _felt it_ , as well.

Then, he fucking _glowed_ and was rendered speechless.

Claire and Missouri rounded the doorward, and, just as Cas realized once they scented the air - there was nothing to be alarmed by.  

The most interesting thing to happen yet, today, was Claire smiling openly, and asking, “Is the baby kicking?”

“Yeah, I could feel 'em rolling, but never kicking!  First time, wanna feel?”  Dean instantly said, and then added, “I mean, uh, unless that’s _weird_.”

But before he’d even finished, she was _there_ , in a flash, with her hand cradling his stomach.

She laughed, “I think you pissed the pup off.  Or the pup wants you to shut up.  We had a girl in one of the homes who was pregnant, and every time she’d tell a long story, the pup would toss and turn.  We’d joke with her, it was because she was a loud mouth and talked too much.  She was cool, but she _really did_ talk too much.”

Dean met her eyes and tilted his head in agreement, “That is probably _exactly_ what happened.  Charlie, why didn’t you shut me up sooner?  I pissed ‘em off!”

“And take away mama’s first round of kicks?   _Hell_ no,” she winked, already leaning back, while she watched the adorable domestic scene unfold before her.  Cas and Claire hovering over Dean, cradling his belly - her sensitive nose content to thrive in all the overwhelming sappy scents, for the first time, in a long time.  Then, she _had_ to ask, “Do you like babies, Claire?”

“I…” she hesitated, and looked as though she had been caught.

“You don’t have to hide it, sweetie,” Missouri commented, from where she was leaning against the doorway.  “Claire is _excellent_ with pups.   _Especially_ newborns, she’s got a way with ‘em.”

“They’re _cute_ ,” she quickly defended, “And I don’t have to talk to them or pretend to like them like the rest of the kids in the homes.”

“ _That’s_ a good reason,” Dean pointed out.  “Don’t worry, we won’t pawn off any pup responsibilities on you - now that we know your _superpower_.  Unless you want ‘em, then we'll pawn away!”

Claire blushed, and took a step back.  “Deal.”

“Well, if everything is set to go here, I’ll be on my way out,” Missouri said to the group, then zoned in on Claire.  “You gonna be all right here?”

She nodded and told her, “I’ll walk you out, if that’s okay?”

“Of course it is, sugar.”

Everyone stayed upstairs to allow the two their ‘goodbye, for now.’

Missouri was watching Claire out of the corner of her eye, when she didn’t just stop at the door, but walked her all the way out to her car.

“Anything you’d like to talk about, sweetie?”

“I don’t know, I…” she trailed off, looking at her feet.

The older woman reaches forward and cups her cheek, guiding her face upward, until they’re looking eye to eye.

“I’ve got a _great_ feeling about this.  And, Heaven knows, _you deserve it_ ,” she says openly and kindly.  “I’ve been working with you for a long time.  Ever since I was given your case, I’ve wanted nothing but the best for you.  This is _it_.”

“You really think so?”  Her voice is hesitant, like she _wants_ to believe, but can’t bring herself to.

“No, honey, I _know_ so.  There’s a difference.”  She teases, before adjusting the strap on her purse.  “And I gave you my personal number.  You can call me - morning, noon, or night, for any advice.”

“And you’ll come and get me if something goes wrong?”

“Nothing is gonna go wrong.  You didn’t tell them _or_ me, but this 'trial period' we’re supposed to have?  I saw you already packed _all_ your belongings.  Every last one of ‘em.   _You_ think this is it, too.”  And that fact brought Missouri an incredible amount of joy, which she didn‘t bother to hide from Claire.  “What I want you to do, is go back in there, take your life outta those suitcases and hang it up for good.  Castiel wants you to make a list?  Make it.  You wanna paint those walls some kinda wild neon green?  I’ve got a feeling that Charlie, in there, will help ya pick out the right, obnoxious shade.  You wanna transform that massive walk-in closet into your own little writing workshop?  That’d make Dean the happiest omega in the world.  They think a lot of you, wouldn't have gone to all this trouble, if they didn't.  Don't be afraid to take everything they're offering, Claire, because they wanna _give_.  It's _your_ turn for happiness.”

All the thoughts, now they’d been said aloud?  They were making Claire smile more and more.  Every idea, every statement, all of Missouri's confidence?  Maybe she _was_ ready to begin checking these things off the offered list of her new family...

“Thank you.”  She let Missouri wrap her arms around her in a warm hug, “For _everything_.  I’ll keep in touch.”

“You _better_ , child.  I’ll be thinking about you.”

Claire waved and didn’t wait for Missouri to get in her car before turning around and heading back into the Winchester-Novak house.  After all, she had a lot of things to do today.

\---------------

It felt like they were holding their breath, even though the first interaction went so well, it was still hard to tell with, Claire's guard inconsistent.

Not like either blamed her.

Cas may have been a little confused, but Dean assured him this was normal, teenager stuff.  After all, Dean _had_ a little brother while Cas had _been_ the little brother.  The omega had much more street cred, when it came to 'teenage experience' than his mate.  So, Dean would hold Cas' hand (literally and figuratively) during the first bits of doubt, until he realized it was to be expected.  And offer kisses to help remind him.  Plus, he'd take any excuse to steal kisses from his alpha, anyway.  Dean wasn't worried in the least.

They were watching TV in the living room, deciding to give the girl space to unpack - which was probably just as much _emotional_ as it was physical for Claire.  They were watching the ticking clock, wondering when she’d be coming downstairs, and eventually (after two hours had past) there were quiet footsteps heading right for them.

Claire turned the corner, almost unsure of herself, until Dean flagged her over, saying, “You can come chill on the couch, or take the chair.”  

She made a move to the chair, which was good, because then they could actually talk to her.  Cas turned down the volume, and asked her with a smile, “How did everything go?  Do you like your room?”

“Yeah,” she said easily (and, dare they say -enthusiastically?), “Like I said, it’s way bigger than anything I’ve had before,” she chewed her bottom lip before looking at Dean and announcing, “I really like the idea about turning the walk-in closet into a place to write.”

“Hey, I’m glad!  I come up with a good idea once in a while,” he winked, and elaborated, “The desk’ll fit in there _perfect_ , I already did all the measurements.  And then we can get some bookends if you wanna store your stuff on the shelves above.”

A small grin quirked on the corners of her mouth, “I thought about that.  I actually…” she dug into the pocket of her hoodie, “Wrote something like that down.  I know you two said to make a list, so I did, but if it’s too long or anything-”

“It won’t be.”  Castiel said with finality, his voice and scent both warm and happy.  “Dean works a shift tomorrow, and we could go shopping.  There’s a mall decently close to here, as well as many shopping plazas.”

She nodded and shrugged her shoulder, “When Miss Missouri was driving me here, both times, it was... weird.  Busy.  All the places I’ve lived, even with mom, have been small towns.  You guys have pretty much _everything_ around here, it’s different.”

“You know what we _also_ have.”  Dean looked at her in mischief, “All the delivery places you can _think of_.  You’ve been driving all day, probably worked your ass off getting moved in, whattya say we order some food and chill out here for tonight?”

“I like that idea,” she was quick to answer.  “I _am_ kinda tired.  I don’t know why, it’s stupid, considering I was sitting in a car all day, but delivery sounds awesome.”

“Dean and his brother used to take road trips when they were younger,” Cas added in, squeezing his mate where his arm was already wrapped around his shoulder.  “He’s no stranger to that.”

“But you're _right_ ,” the omega snorted and clucked his tongue, “Some road trips were longer than others.  I love the wide open road, but only when I can roll my windows down and blast my music.  If you’re a passenger, it _sucks_ , and all you wanna do is stretch your legs, or fall asleep.  Or rip your brother’s _dumbass iPod_ out of the stereo and listen to some _real_ jams.”

The alpha rolled his eyes fondly, before asking Claire, “What do you have in mind for dinner?  He’s telling the truth, you can literally get anything delivered, here.”

“What’s the pup telling you?”  She asked, leaning forward in her chair.

This was something that Dean was _really_ optimistic about.  He was worried she was going to be threatened by an almost immediate addition to the family, but she seemed thrilled.  When Missouri said she loved kids, that not _only_ deserved a gold star, that gave him hope this _really was_ gonna work out.

“Hmm,” Dean put his hand on his stomach and dramatically stared down, “Pizza.   _Or_ Chinese.  Whatcha thinking, girl?”

“I haven’t had Chinese in a long time,” her voice lit up a little, and her scent _undeniably_ responded to that.

“Then Chinese, it’ll be!”  Dean patted his mate’s thigh with a mischievous smile and asked, “Honey-bun-pumpkin-pie?  Go grab the menu?  We’re gonna have a welcome feast, for the little lady!”

Although he rolled his eyes, he did what his mate requested and headed into the kitchen - where he knew they had a drawer full of take-out menus.

While he was gone, Claire lowered her voice and teased, “You _totally_ wear the pants in the relationship, don’t you?”

“Duh,” he winked.  “Cas is abso-freakin'-lutely all alpha.  But right now, this basketball under my shirt?  Got his protective _and_ doting instincts kicked up a notch.  He feels the same way about you.  So use it to your advantage, because he’ll let you get away with _anything_ if you play ‘needy.’”

“I’m gonna remember that.  And if he asks, it’s all _your_ fault,” she pointed a finger.

“Hey, _everyone_ has to dote on me, no way you can get _me_ in trouble, but nice try.  I used to be a big pain in the ass about it - it hurt my damn ego, not being allowed to do things, but now _everyone’s_ my slave.”  Dean paused, and then added, “ _That’s_ a secret, too.”

She shook her head in amusement, but then looked confused when Cas brought out three menus.

“Are we thinking Golden Wok, Oriental Sizzling, or China Garden tonight?”

Dean jeered his thumb in the blonde's direction, “It’s her feast.  Let the chica choose.”

Claire blinked as the menus were handed to her, and repeated her initial impression, again, “This really _is_ a big city.”

“Those are the only ones we enjoy,” Cas went and sat back down next to the omega.  “You’ll come to find the options really _are_ endless, but we've already weeded through, to find the good ones.  But Dean _still_ makes the best burgers around.”

“And I can show off my skill later this week, if you’re down, Claire?”

She was thoroughly engrossed by the menus, but glanced up for a moment to say, “They _better_ be awesome.  Especially, because everyone’s talking them up so much.”

“Just you wait.  You’ll never be able to eat greasy fast food again.”

\--------------------

“Dean?”  Cas asked, as he scrolled through the document he was working on, but wasn’t really focusing on.

“Yeah?”  The omega rolled over to face his mate, in and out of sleep, himself.

These days, Dean could sleep through _anything_.  On different nights, Cas would get ‘struck by inspiration’ and would end up spending the majority of the night typing away, sometimes into the wee hours of the morning.  At first, he didn’t want to disturb the omega, and would try to sneak downstairs to work on the couch, but Dean _wasn’t_ having any of that.

He needed Cas’ scent, his warmth, and if there just so happened to be the third wheel of a damn computer?  Dean would take it.  It didn’t bother him, because at the end of the night, they’d end up tangled together, anyway.  The omega actually found the clicking of the keys to hold the same white noise value of a whirling fan, or a thunderstorm - believe it or not.  It didn’t bother him a bit.

“Do you think it’d be bad parenting to take Claire to the bar?”  He asked, suddenly concerned.

“Uh, I think it’d be bad parenting _not_ to.”  Dean reached out to poke at Cas’ side and get his attention, because he was still zoning out.  “One, it’s _both_ our _jobs_.  Two, it’s literally the _family business_.  Three, it’s not like we’re buying her a shot of Goose, or something.  She should know where we work, and I’m sure there are days she’ll wanna come and hang out after school, once that starts.  Sure, she’s old enough to be home by herself, but it’s not like we’ve got any ‘sketchy employees’ who are gonna sneak her a beer, or something.”

“You’re quite right,” Cas dipped down to kiss Dean’s forehead.  “As you usually are.  What would you think about bringing her around lunch time tomorrow?  It’s been three days since her arrival, and I’m sure she’s wondered about it.  You can sleep in, since I’m the one working, then she can meet Kali and spend more time with Gabriel.  It shouldn’t be busy, maybe she could catch Charlie on her lunch break, even.  I know Claire's very fond of her.”

“I think that’s a great idea,” he nodded, “But you need to be up early, and since you’re more focused thinking about Claire than your damn novel, put that shit away and spoon me.”

“Is that a request or a demand?”  The alpha asked with an amused smirk, reaching down to run his hands through the short tufts of hair at the top of Dean’s head.

The omega just mimicked his smirk, never broke eye contact, but shut the lid of the laptop _for_ him.  Then, he reached out, with both his hands, and pulled it away from Cas’ possession.  It was only _then_ , that Cas’ eyes widened, as Dean had both hands pulling it away, and he was rolling over to stow it on _his_ side of the bed.

“Dean!  You _can’t_ -”

“And you can’t do _anything_ to me because I’m with child!”  He countered right back, wiggling his eyebrows.  “How’s _that_ for a threat, hotshot?”

Cas narrowed his eyes and said, “You’re not going to be able to use that excuse forever.”

“Sure, I am,” Dean popped up from depositing the electronic on the floor with innocent, wide eyes, “Wasn’t it _you_ who told me you wanted a _litter_?  That tells me yer planning pup after pup.  I get _immunity_.  For _life_.  God knows this true mate bullshit makes me fertile as fuck.”

“I’m reconsidering my choice, as of this moment.”

“Shut up,” Dean grabbed his mate by the back of the neck and hauled him down for a raunchy kiss that was all tongue and teeth.  He only pulled back to taunt, “You trying to tell me you’re _not_ planning on knotting me every single chance you get?  You _don’t_ want to fill me with your cum?  That you _wanna_ put me back on birth control?  Because you _don’t_ like how I look carrying _your pup?_ ”

The omega grabbed Cas’ hand and brought it to his swollen belly, “Because, that’s totally fine with me, I’ll do whatever you want,” he nipped the mating bite, then dropped his voice seductively low, “ _my alpha_.”

“This is extremely unfair.”  Castiel’s voice was already hoarse with lust, while the omega took advantage of that.  “ _Everything_ about you is extremely unfair.”

“Mm,” Dean’s hands wandered down to graze along his mate’s already hard cock, pushing against the confines of his boxers.  “Seems like you’re into it.”

With a snarl, Cas attempted to shove Dean over, so his back was to him, but the omega fought with a surprising amount of strength.

“Nope,” Dean whispered against his mate’s lips.  “I told you, you have you get up early.  Let’s get some sleep, babe.”

His jaw dropped, as he stared at Dean’s downright malicious grin, barely illuminated by the glowing numbers of clock on the nightstand.  He even went as far as to roll his hips against Cas’ erection, before he sinfully moaned out, “Feel free to set the alarm early, though.  I wouldn’t mind being woken up by _this_ inside me,” he massaged the base of the alpha’s dick, “ _then,_ I’ll take a nap while you go to work...”

“I’m having a great deal of difficulty controlling myself, right now,” Castiel emphasized as he sucked marks against Dean’s collar bones, ones he knew the omega would be able to cover up.  “God, I want to fuck you so bad right now, Dean, I  _need_ to knot you and-”

“Set the alarm early,” he reminded him.  “’Cause I’m sleepy.  And knocked up.  Like I said, I’m using that excuse forever, cause I _know_ you won’t be able to resist me.”

“This was you proving a point, wasn’t it?”  Cas grumbled out.

“Did it work?”

“Much, much too well.”

Dean let his mate kiss him, making sure to keep the kisses lazy, because he owed it to him, after riling him up for the fun of it.  He couldn’t help it - Cas was so easy to play with, and he loved every second.  He’d gladly bend over right now, but not only was there the fact that Claire was a few rooms over, but he really _was_ exhausted.  Getting closer to the end of his second trimester?  Really was kicking his ass.


	48. Chapter 48

“You’re really taking me to a bar?”  Claire asked, for what had to be the third time as they drove down the road, her voice becoming more and more excited each time.

“Not to party, all right?”  He pointed at her, “This is ‘bring your daughter to work day,’ shi- _stuff_.  You need to know where Cas and I will be.  Or where your uncle will be.  And Charlie.  Basically, every adult you’ll ever need will be _here_.”  Then he paused, “Plus, you’ll get to meet Kali.”

“Kali?”  She echoes, tilting her head in a very Cas-like way.  “Why did you say it like _that_?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know.  You said it weird.”

“Kali’s one of a kind.  She can be scary.  But she’s a really badass alpha, and she’s part of the family, too.  Just don’t let her intimidate you.”

Claire rolls her eyes, “Nothing intimidates me.”

“Oo, tough girl, here, huh?”  The omega teases her, “You’ll get it when you meet her.  Trust me, you’ll know who I’m talking about right away.  She’s the only one in the bar who looks like she invented stripper-couture.”

That actually made Claire laugh.

It was one of Dean’s goals, these days.  While Claire had a rough exterior, she was beginning to open up, more and more.  But her opening up consisted of smiles when she thought no one was looking.  Or relaxing her ridged form ( _finally_ ) around the house.  He wanted her comfortable, he wanted her happy.  And when he could make her laugh?  He hit the jackpot.

She’d been living with them for four days, now.  Cas had taken her shopping, which Dean would have killed to see, and they finally putting some finishing touches on her room.  It was still in the middle of summer, so thankfully she hadn’t come at a time where she’d be the ‘new kid’ dropping in during the middle of the school year.

The omega had been there, done it for Sam.  And it _sucked_.  Especially, having to forge all your paperwork for your kid brother, because your family died, and you were foster care runaways - but there was no way he’d keep Sam from school.  This time, he didn’t even have to _worry_ about forgery.  As long as this all worked out, and Claire liked it here, everything would be official documentations.

Claire mainly laid low.

She’d come out for every meal, sometimes watch TV, as they had the habit of doing before going to bed, but Dean knew the majority of her time was spent writing.  After all, this was a huge transition for the girl, and if she wanted space?  She’d get space.

However, she’d had a good amount of time to get familiar and relaxed in the house - but if it was Dean?  Four days (even with a shopping trip in the middle) would get him all cabin feverish.  And the teen seemed to be ready and willing to hop in the Impala for the visit.

The timing was right, Dean felt confident they were doing things by the book (not like they _had_ a fuckin’ book) so far, and as long as Gabriel didn’t scar the kid, this would be a good trip.

Dean pulled Baby into his normal parking spot out back, and noticed Anna was working today, also.  Hopefully, she didn’t say something stupid, because for how smart of a girl she was, she had a tendency of saying what she was thinking, rather than the other way around.  

“Okay, we’re here.”  And before Claire could say anything, he made a face at her and said, “ _Yes_ , it’s a bar.  Before you broken-record me.   _Again_.”

She glared at him, and got out of the car to follow.

It was the back entrance all the employees used to get in, and as soon as they walked through, Charlie was finishing up her sandwich with a “Hey Claire!  Good to see you!  Glad Dean finally brought ya round!” before she dumped the wrapper in the trash and said, “Welcome to our humble establishment!  I gotta get back out there, but let me know if I can grab you a soda or lemonade, or anything.”

“Thanks, Charlie.”

Dean noticed (and approved) that Claire seemed at ease around the omega from their first visit alone, which was great news, in his book.

He waved her along, and they headed out to the floor.

As she glanced around at all the high top tables, the booth seating along the wall, as well at the actual bar that spanned the entire length of the room and the moderate dance floor plus stage for karaoke?  She couldn’t help but admit, “Wow, this is _way_ bigger than I thought it’d be.”

“Why?”  Gabriel ducked in, out of nowhere, looping his arm through hers.  “Were you judging me?  My bar is friggen _awesome_!  You can admit it, ya know.  My head won’t get _too_ big.”

Claire jumped, just barely, before she caught Gabriel’s mischievous tone and answered, “All right.  I wasn’t expecting it, because _you’re_ a space-case.”

“Right down to the point, I love it,” he swung her around, which seemed to stun her, before grinning when her feathers got all ruffled.

She had that same expression Cas wore, and the similarities (even if he hadn’t raised her) were _striking_.  Which entertained Gabe to no end.  He was happy to be an unexpected uncle, and already liked the kid.  A _lot_.  

“Okay, so I’m guessing Dean wanted to show you this little piece of Heaven and do more intros, yeah?”

“You got it,” Dean could barely hold back the laugh at Claire’s _mortified_ state, as multiple people were looking at them.

But what she _didn’t_ know, was that this current crowd were regulars - the ones who always stopped for after lunch appetizers, and waited around for happy hour to begin.  They all knew one another, and came to expect this of Gabriel.  She would eventually realize this in time.  Cas was returning from one of their tables, when he caught sight of the three, and changed his direction towards them.

“Are you traumatizing my daughter already?”  He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“She’s not _too_ traumatized,” he slung his arm around her shoulder, then looked down at her, “Are ya, Claire?”

“No, I’m just dizzy,” she snipped back.  “I heard I was meeting Kali today, and she was scary.  Should we get that out of the way?”

“You assholes aren’t spreading rumors again, are you?”

And, speak of the devil.

She was on the far side of the bar, right within earshot, and flagged them over, with a, “Who’s _this_?  A little _young_ to be hanging out in here, isn’t she?”

Claire did a double-take, because she was everything Dean described her to be.  All alpha female, done up like she was headed to a VIP party and a gorgeous face.  It wasn’t her scent or her presence that made Claire nervous, it was the fact she’d never been around a woman so stunning.  She was at that impressionable age (not that she would admit it to anyone, these were just facts) where she was trying to find herself, and seeing a bombshell like Kali?  No matter the age gap, made her feel... inferior?  It could very well be the alpha scent, as well, she tried to remind herself.  Because Kali's alpha scent was overwhelming her.

Cas noticed her cautiousness right away, and looked between the two women, trying to figure what was going on.

While Kali was too far away to scent _her_ , she could read her body language.  So, she walked out from around the bar and sat down on one of the stools on the other side, making herself less imposing and shorter.  She could tell by the way the three men were hovering, there was something _special_ about this girl, and she didn’t want to freak her out.  Maybe her normal sarcasm was a little too much?  Hell, Kali knew the _majority_ of her could be considered 'too much.'  But, she knew how to take it down a notch.

Dean was the one who walked over and took a seat next to Kali and flicked her in the side, muttering, “You sure know how to make an impression.”

“Whatever  I’ll behave and try this again.”

“I know you will.”  He admitted, flicking her once more, because he _knew_ she fucking _hated_ it.

She swatted him and glared.  But then turned back to the young blonde and said, “Hi, I’m Kali.  I don’t bite.  I’m used to being around these sassy jerks, and someone needs to keep ‘em in line, right?”

She nodded, and agreed with that, while Gabriel moved her closer with his arm still around her shoulders, he let Cas do the 'official' introduction.

“Kali, this is Claire, my daughter.”

Thank god for Kali’s poker face, because she only paused for _half_ a second before she smiled and commented, “You’ve got your dad’s eyes, you know that?”  When she nodded, Kali continued, “I guess I’m gonna be seeing a lot of you around here.”

“Probably,” she shrugged her shoulders, giving the most minimal answer she could think of.

Since Gabriel knew for a fact, Claire _loved_ stories, and wanted to soften the hard edges around Kali, he dramatically whispered, “Don’t let those heels fool you.  She tripped over her _own_ bare feet while helping your dads move in.  Plus, when we were dating, she’d drag me along to the _dumbest_ chick flick movies.  It’s not like we paid much attention, we were too busy making out, _but_ the point is she _loves ‘em._  Oh, and did I mention she saved Dean’s pup by rushing him to the clinic before he could’ve had a mi… _problem_?”

Her eyes lit up, suddenly much more interested and less wary.  “You saved the pup?”

She nodded, shooting Gabriel a glare and announcing, “Don’t you think _half_ that bullshit is a little too much for an _impressionable_ teen?”

“Whatever, honesty’s the best-”

“Wait, you two _dated_?!”

“Almost _mated_ ,” Kali corrected, “If jail didn’t get in the way.”  Then her eyes widened, hoping she didn’t ruin all the progress she’d made with the kid, and quickly added, “It wasn’t like we hurt any one.  It was an accidental fire that happened during a robbery-”

“ _We_?”  Instead of scaring Claire off, she was more and more excited.  “ _You_ were involved, Gabe?”

“Yeah, I just didn’t get caught.  I hope we’re past that?”

“Pending,” Kali punched him in the shoulder, but there wasn’t much strength behind it, especially since he was still holding onto to Claire and didn’t want both of them to go tumbling.

“I like her,” the young girl finally decided, turning back to Dean and Cas, with a smile.

The mates were watching the exchange with amusement, but were ready to cut it off if it became to… R-rated.  Which was a _very_ real possibility.

“I’m glad,” Kali honestly replied.  “It surprises me _Cas_ actually has a cool kid.  Rather than an weird, socially awkward nerd.  But that’s probably because your mom raised you, right?”

A note of sadness was added to her tone when she responded, “Yeah.  Until three years ago.”

“Fuck.”  Kali couldn’t help the word come from her mouth, but in this situation?  It was appropriate.  “Well, you’ve got a great family now.  I can vouch for these two.  Gabriel, not so much, but your new parents?  You’ll do great.”

“It was good to meet you.”  Claire gave her ‘polite’ response, which must have been _drilled_ into her brain at her foster homes.

It was facade both Dean and Cas had found her slipping into, whenever she was in public.  She spoke much more freely around them, but her manners?  Were _impeccable_.  As though the foster system was a three-year finishing school.  But the thing they both _hated_ was the fact that her scent always told another story, but she wouldn’t let that part of her free.

They knew that part of her came out in her writing.

No one had probably let this kid be a kid, and really express herself.

Their goal was to open her up, and with people like Gabriel, Kali and Charlie?  Along with the two of them?  They’d crack through those built-up walls in no time.

\----------

Just like Dean had anticipated, and Cas finally came around to realize after their fight about Dean taking multiple shifts, money really _was_ an issue.  Not just because they had another mouth to feed (and house, and clothe, and get whatever girly shit the teen needed) but because they also needed to start getting all their shit together for the nursery.

And although Gabriel was hesitant to give them both a shift, Dean _refused_ to accept any charity, and Sam jumped at the chance to spend some time with Claire.  So far, the only interaction he’d had with his new niece was when she’d first shown up, because of schedule conflicts.

But if Sam wanted ‘babysitting duty?’

Far be it for the two alphas and omegas to keep that from him.

They agreed a late shift would be for the best - Sam had caught up on his workload and was able to get out a little earlier than usual.  Which worked out _perfectly_ , because it was a Friday night, and the couple knew they’d be able to make a fuck-ton of cash.  Closing shifts were awesome.  They were the one where all the drunkards were _throwing_ money at them.

Plus, Dean’s choice to work on the floor for the ‘baby fund’ really _was_ a great choice, and Cas was back behind the bar, in his natural (and original) element.

Gabriel already had time with Claire, and Sam expressed his interest in taking her out to dinner and finally getting to know her.  When Dean and Cas heard the news?

Yep.  It was time to take advantage, and work _their_ asses off at the bar.

Claire seemed her normal, 'indifferent' self when she was told the news.  However, even though she’d spend hours alone in her room, (she’d never tell them, of course) she didn’t know if she really wanted to be left completely alone in the house.  Plus, her curiosity was perked at the thought of getting to know Sam, as well.

So he stopped by to pick her up at six, and took her to one of his favorite Italian restaurants.

Once they were in the car together, the first thing Claire noticed was his scent.  When she’d met him, the situation was different.  Dean’s lingering scent was heightened by the pregnancy hormones (regardless of the blockers he'd been wearing) , and she was zoned into Missouri’s scent, because she was comfortable with it.  All she got from the other three, was straight _alpha_.

But now they were in a contained space?  His scent was unlike _anything_ she’s experienced before.  She didn’t have much of a filter to begin with, and being around Dean, as an unlikely role model, was making it ebb even _more_.

She straight-up interrupted his story, of where they were heading, to ask, “Why do you smell like an alpha _and_ an omega?”

Sam laughed, something hearty and honest.

“It’s complicated,” he glanced at where she was sitting in the passenger’s seat and studying him, before adding, “Gabe and my situation is _weird_.  Well, not our _situation_ , _we’re_ fine, but my body did something strange when we going through this rough phase.  True mates are rare, and apparently freaks of nature, because even _biology_ is involved to keep them together.”

“Okay.  So what was freaky?”  She was suddenly all ears, even leaning closer because she was so interested.

“Like I said, we were fighting.  And my body took that as a sign I was gonna lose him.  So, we’re both alphas, right?  It got ‘freaky’ when it decided maybe adding omega parts into the mix would _lure_ him back.  So, I’m kinda _both_.”  He shrugged and chuckled, “You’ve got a pretty sharp nose.  Because it confuses people, whenever I'm in public, I wear blockers.  Can you scent it from me, or the car?”

“You,” she didn’t even have to think about it.  “That is really weird.  Guess it worked, if you two are still together.”

“We were never really apart.  He did some stupid shit and I was pissed off at him, but we worked through things.  Gabe’s…” he paused to think about the best way to describe his mate.  “There are two  _very_ different sides to him.   _Both_ are authentic - the one you’ve seen when he’s in public is brash, loud, and punch line-crazed.  But he’s all pure-bred alpha.  When he’s serious about something, like when it comes to friends and family?  He’ll do anything to protect them.  Trust me, that side of Gabe is _intense_ , and sometimes downright scary.  But if you _ever_ need help or if you’re in trouble?  Obviously, _all_ of us will come running.  But if it’s _serious_?   _He’s_ the one who can get you out.”

“Huh,” Claire was thoughtful, trying to process the ‘other side of the coin.’  “I like him, but I’ll believe he’s purebred when I see it for myself.”

“I _really_ hope you never do,” Sam parked the car and smiled at her.  “Ready for some good food?”

They headed into the restaurant, and Sam was beginning to wonder about just how sharp her nose really _was_.  Sure, there was probably some of his old scent lingering in the car, but she said she could scent _him_.  Straight _through_ the blockers.  The only person who had a nose that sharp was Charlie or Amelia, and Claire’s may even be _sharper_.  It made him even more curious, because those two were omegas, and no one had asked Claire (it was too soon to be invasive) about what she presented - but that may be a clue.

They were seated at a table right away (Sam had called ahead to make reservations) and put in their drink orders.  Claire looked like she had something else to ask, but was even more hesitant this time.

“Gotta say, at least Dean’s bad manners aren’t wearing off on you too much.”

“What?”  She looked alarmed, “What are you talking about?”

“We’re here to get to know each other, Claire.  If you wanna ask me something, I’m an open book.  And I’m being serious.”  He gave her a warm smile, because they’d all learned the hard way where lies got them.

“There’s more to your scent,” she finally gave in and said.  “I don’t know how to describe it.  Like… something that’s _not_ you.”

Sam had to keep his jaw from dropping, a little speechless.  “Where did you get that nose of yours, huh?”

“My mom,” she looked down at her restless hands folded on the table.  “She was always sensitive to scents, and handed it down to me.  Amplified, I guess.”

“Damn.  You could go really far with that,” he shook his head.  “Can you keep a secret?”

She nodded, like a sponge - ready to soak up whatever he was going to say.

“So, freak incident and hell and torment aside, it gave Gabe and I a good opportunity we never had before.  Since we were both alphas, anyway.”

“You guys want a pup, too,” her eyes lit up in understand.  “Why is that a secret?  Gabe’s pretty obnoxiously loud about everything _else_.”

“’Cause we don’t know if it’ll work, his hopes are high, but it‘s kind of an unprecedented experiment.”  He shrugs and thanks the waitress who brings the drinks.  “Do you know what you want to eat?”

She gave him a sideways glance, but nods and places her order, as does the latest mystery in her life.

Claire decides she _really_ likes Sam, too.  His openness to discuss anything and everything.  Soon, they get on the topic of stuff she wants to this summer, and other family bonding time activities.  Before they know it, dinner’s over and Claire actually feels confident enough to ask if they could go to a movie.  

He's the first person she feels she can _really_ open up to, because of his own willingness to do the same for her.  He's told her his secrets, shared _anything_ she wanted to know.  And that makes Claire comfortable enough to ask for something she may not ask of _anyone_ else.  

Even if it was something as simple as a movie... It wasn’t something they were able to do in her foster families, because the amount of children at the homes were too great, and they didn’t have enough chaperons, let alone the money.

Sam, however, is nearly overjoyed with her request.  He pulls up the current films and showing times on his phone, and hands it over to her.  She gladly accepts, and picks one out, after watching the trailers.

Even though they were full from dinner, that didn’t keep them from ordering the biggest bags of popcorn and sodas.

Finally, Claire was beginning to have a normal childhood.

\-----------

It was the end of the week, and Dean wanted to do something _special_.  Not as a bribe for the kid to stay, but to emphasize she really _was_ welcome here.

To erase _any_ doubts.

She’d met the whole crew - she hadn’t had any problems (that he knew of) and she fit into their little family better than he could have hoped for.  Any concerns he’s had - the ones he’d voiced to Charlie the first day she’d arrived about feeling like he let Sammy down - had vanished.  For the most part.  Obviously, he was still nervous.  Nothing was certain.

He wanted her to know they were more than ready for her to be family.

Which was why he’d asked her sneakily (earlier in the week) what her favorite food was, and he was in the middle of making tacos.

He finished grating fresh cheese, the lettuce had already been rinsed and cut, tomatoes diced as well as some jalapeños.  Hell, he went to the grocery store and picked up _four_ different kinds of hot sauce, because he noticed she liked her food hot, but didn’t know _how_ hot.  He was stirring the ground beef full of spices, and frying up the taco shells when Cas and Claire walked through the door.

“Hey!”  He shouted to his mate, “Get in here and help me set the table!”

Both Claire and Cas turned the corner, and the scents of the food made them both smile.  But Claire’s only lasted for a minute.

She assisted on autopilot, grabbing the bowls of extras, and popped one of the peppers into her mouth as she set them out.  The alpha grabbed the plates and silverware, after he finished filling everyone’s drinks and prepared three place settings.  Then, he grabbed the taco shells, which were also ready to be served.

By the time Dean had finished the meat, and pulled the refried beans off the stove (where they were warming), he also managed to balance the sour cream and the hot sauces to add to the collection.  Then, he remembered he had Mexican rice in the oven.

“Oh, shit, one more thing-” he rushed back, because he was hungry as hell, and (not to sound cocky) knew this was going to be fucking _awesome_.

Finally, they all sat down, and Dean clapped his hands together, “I plotted this ahead of time.  Does this look good, Claire?”

Her scent was doing strange things, - a cross between happiness and wariness - but she nodded, and immediately grabbed one of the taco shells and began to load it up.  She also immediately grabbed the hottest sauce Dean had bought.  He was impressed, to say the least.  The kid was a machine - scooping the refried beans and rice onto her plate, adding a _waterfall_ of burn-your-taste-buds-off sauce to _that_ , as well.

Cas and Dean shared a secret smile, while the teen dug into the meal with zealous.

While Claire’s mouth may have been full, Cas was able to comment, “This is delicious, Dean.  We’re not allowed to order from Fiesta anymore, you’re doing the cooking, from here on out.”

“Is that an order, alpha?”  He batted his eyelashes obnoxiously, “I thought I’d surprise Claire.  I knew this was her favorite.  Thought I could throw something together she’d like.  Home cooked meals _always_ trump the take-out shit.”

His mate glowed both inside and out, “That’s very kind of you, Dean.  I like it, too.”

Claire continued eating, which they both took as a good sign, since she was too busy filling her mouth to say much of anything.

So, Dean filled in the blank space with a roll of his eyes, and a - “You just like my cooking, babe,” Dean scooped a forkful of beans he’d added the (now melting) cheese on, into his mouth.

“I know, you spoil me.”

“Hey, I was spoiling _Claire_ , not _you_.”  Dean pointed the finger which wasn’t occupied with the utensil, “We’re celebrating her one-week anniversary.”

The _only_ warning either of the pair had was Claire’s fork _clattering_ to the plate.

Then she was on her feet, looking between the alpha and the omega screaming, “You can fucking _stop_ this Pleasantville act!  Because I’m _not_ buying it for a minute!  There’s no way you two are so _perfect_ , that you’d just _welcome me_ into your lives, that you could possibly be _all right_ with this-”

“Claire,” Cas reached out for her hand, but she jerked away.

“ _No_!  How is it _fine_ for you to take in some brat from a woman you had a one-night-stand with in college, who _never_ even told you she was pregnant with your kid?!  She _lied_ , she-”

“Everyone has secrets, she probably had her reasons,” Dean tries to draw fire away from Cas, because he knows his mate well enough to know _these_ are the thing that really hurt him.  “College is a-”

“And _you_!” Claire whipped around, completely ignoring Cas, “Don’t even _try_ to pretend like I’m not _ruining_ your life!  Taking the attention away from you and your pup!   _You_ should hate me _more than anyone_!  You _have_ to be faking it, and you’re a damn good actor!  If I were you, _I_ would _hate me!_ ”

“I don’t hate you at all, what the hell is your problem?!”  Dean demanded, standing to match her, because he knew Cas wasn‘t going to.  “What made you snap?!  I thought we were doing good-”

“We were!  We _are_!  We’re doing _too good_ , that’s _not_ how it works!  I’ve been through enough foster families and group homes to know this is too good to be true!  There are _always_ problems, there’s _always_ something that goes wrong, everything here, your friends, this life, this _isn’t real_!  This can’t be real!  You’re _fake_!  This is _all fake_ , why are you doing this, you’ve gotta be lying to me, _why_ -”

There are tears in her eyes, as she runs away from the table, knocking a chair over in the process and she’s up the stairs.  The next thing they hear, is the door to her room slam, and they’re left alone, staring at each other.

Cas is visibly pale from the confrontation, as he looks to Dean for answers.  “What just happened?”

The omega scrubs a hand down his face as he answers, “She’s had a rough go of it, Cas.  Claire doesn’t know how to handle a good thing, I’ve been there.”

“Is she sabotaging it?”

“No.”  He rounds the table and cuffs his finger under Cas’ chin to draw him up for a kiss.  He lingers near his lips while he explains, “She doesn’t get that _this is_ our happy ending.  We had a rough go too, remember?  If someone told us we’d be here?  Told us we’d get to have  _all this_ , when we were at the _beginning_?  We’d laugh in their face, too.”

“But we showed her our family, no one mislead her, no one faked anything.  She should know, _how_ could she think-?”

“Shhh,” Dean runs a hand through the other man’s hair, “She’s a teenager who’s struggling.  Just like we did, and we made it out, right?”

With his brows furrowed in confusion, the alpha takes a moment to calm himself by resting his head against Dean’s swollen middle.  He breathes in the omega’s scent, the scent of home, before comprehending.  He presses his lips against the baby bump and looks up at his mate, who’s looking down at him with fondness.

“I believe I understand.”  He gets up and kisses Dean briefly, before heading towards the stairs, with a, “I’m going to try to speak with her.”

The omega rolls his eyes heavily, “Good luck with that.”

\---------------

Claire ignores the knocking on her door for as long as she can.

It isn’t until Castiel’s voice, saying, “I won’t speak with you, I merely wish to show you something,” comes through the wood, muffled, that she decides to bite the bullet.

Before she unlocks it, she wipes away her tears with her sleeve, and approaches cautiously.

She doesn’t open the door to let him in, she merely opens it enough to see his face and ask, “What do you wanna show me?”

“I know you don’t understand Dean and my life.  But, I believe I have something that will help you get a better idea,” Cas is nervously shifting from behind the door.  “It’s, um, not exactly appropriate for your age group, but I believe you to be extremely mature, and I’d like you to see exactly where we came from.  How we got to where we are now.”

“What are you talking about?”  She tries to sound annoyed, but she’s genuinely curious.

“It’s the autobiography Dean mentioned two weeks ago.  I’ve finished the rough draft, so bare in mind it’s littered with errors, but I’ve already been in talks with some editors and possible publishing companies but-” he abruptly shakes his head, “-that all is besides the point.  It’s a personal memoir.  We’re not as ‘Pleasantville,’ as you believe.  I-I think if you knew our past, you’d appreciate our struggle for what we have accomplished, today.  It may make more sense to you.”

The alpha pushed a thick manuscript through the space of the door.

“I doubt this’ll change anything,” she spats, but yanks it out of his grasp, all the same.

The door slams again, and Claire goes back to the bed and collapses - eyeing the pages warily.

\----------------

Something jars Dean awake at - he glances to the clock - _three fucking am._

And by jars, he means, the mattress is _bouncing_ , because a certain something, or _someone_ , has launched themselves onto the bed.  And wrapped their arms around not _just_ Cas, but Dean, as well.

It should have scared the fuck out of Dean, have him reaching for a baseball bat, but the scent of Claire is filling the room, and her scent is full of sorrow and regret.

At three am?

Cas has a very similar reaction to his mate - he goes from alarmed, to confused, to concerned in the span of seven seconds, flat.

“Claire?”  He asks in a soft voice, making room for her in-between the space where he’d been spooning his mate.  “Are you all right?”

Dean is thankful they were both wearing clothes, and shifts from his side, to his other side to face the girl who’s sobbing quietly.

“’m sorry-” is the only thing she manages to get out.

“Hey, _hey_ ,” Dean wraps an arm around her, “What’s going on?”

“I d-didn’t _realize_ …” she accepts his arm and uses it pull him closer, as Cas does the same on her other side, “I’m such a-”

“You’re ‘such a’ _nothing_ , Claire, you had no idea,” Castiel rubs her back, trying to calm her down, because he hadn't expected such a visceral reaction.  “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad, I only hoped you could work out where we‘ve come from, and not simply who we are now.”

She nods, and buries her face into the alpha’s neck to scent him.  This may be _the_   _exact_ moment she (and not only her biology) is accepting his scent as _family_.

Dean peers over top of her, while he runs his hand through her blonde locks and asks, “What did you do, Cas?”

“I showed her our rough going, as you said, so she didn’t think we were fake.  I wanted to show her the proof that we _earned_ our happy ending.”  He smiled at his mate, while Claire clung to him like a lifeline.  “I thought it was a good idea, I hadn’t meant for it to hurt you, Claire.”

“No, I’m glad I read it.”  She shook her head profusely.  “It was _crazy_.  It makes me proud of you guys.”

“For being crazy?”  Dean teases, to try and lighten the mood.  “I’m jealous of you, kid.  You got to read that before _me_!  Cas won‘t even give me _excerpts_ , the ass.”

Claire looks over her shoulder at the omega, while she smiles through the tears - both blooming and falling from her eyes, “Oh, you’re in for it, then.  Sorry, no spoilers.”

“You’re _both_ asses.”

“Language, Dean.”  Cas admonished.

“After what I just read in _that book_?  You’re gonna yell at him for using the word ‘ass?’”  Claire asked, dryly.

“I’m already a horrible parent, aren’t I?” The alpha chuckled, but was happy to see his daughter’s tears were beginning to slow, and asked, “It’s very late.  If you don’t wish to go back to your room, we wouldn’t judge you.”

She doesn’t respond with words, but with a small smile, and closes her eyes.  Claire can’t help but find Cas’ scent the most calming she’s experienced in years.  Since her mom passed away.  And after the whirlwind of emotions she went through, she wasn’t about to leave.  

She’d been drawn in - page after page made her eyes move faster.  Her hands flip through the manuscript as quickly as her brain could comprehend the sentences, because the story wasn’t _anything_ she could fathom happening to the couple she’s spent the week with.  Nor to the ’family’ she’d been introduced to.

Everything - _everyone_ \- was cast in an _entirely new light_ , and she was exhausted by the struggles, the defeats, and finally - the victory.

In that moment, she was so proud of them, too.

She wanted this man, who’d overcome so much, who’s scent brought her serenity to be her father.  Claire accepted it, and, without shame, submerged herself in it.  Not to mention the fact, Dean’s omega scent was similarly calming, and if she accidentally fell asleep?  She’d blame it on the pup’s scent, which was a sedative to everyone.

 


	49. Chapter 49

**Ten Weeks Later**  


It looked like everything had crept up on them.

Completely by accident, of course.

Claire had acclimated into the lives, flawlessly, but working around shifts was still a major part of the couple’s concerns.  She would be starting school in two weeks.

_Two_ weeks.

It seemed unreal.

Sam already knew everything there was to know about the area, living in the neighborhood the longest, so he took it upon himself to snag Cas one day and take him to the schools.  Because, apparently, the alpha had no idea you were supposed to enroll a child.  Of course, there were options: a private school, and two others within their range, but Sam did his homework.  He had the inside scoop and spoke to his coworkers, who had kids, and told him what would work best for Claire.

A private school was immediately out of the question.

It wasn’t as if the girl was ‘rebellious,’ but she had been reigned in and unnecessarily monitored for the last three years of her life.  She needed to be around normal kids.  A place with extracurricular activities she could excel at.  From what Dean told her and her penchant for creativity, Sam had taken to dragging Cas to the mid-sized school in the area, that focused on the kids, but didn’t single them out.

The alpha promised the father it would be perfect for Claire.  And if she didn’t like it?  There was always the option of transferring.

However, in light of this new reality, now there were school supplies to buy, money to be made, but after that?  Both Cas and Dean could go back to working the same hours, and raking in the money.

For a little while.  And by that, it was honestly a _little while._

It was already fuckin’ August 5th.

Which meant Dean had hit his third trimester.

One such day, he bitched about all the back pain, and being more than ready to get this over with, before heading back on the floor.

Gabriel had been lounging, and cleared his throat obnoxiously loud to get Charlie’s attention and asked innocently, “So, what about that baby shower thingy?

Her eyes went wide, and suddenly, she paled as though she saw a ghost.

“Holyfuckingshit!   _How_ did I-?!  What kind of _friend_ am I-?!”

Kali was finishing a salad and thoughtfully looked over, to supply, “Well, we were kind of distracted by the full-grown baby they popped out.  So _that_ happened.”

“ _Tomorrow_!  We have to go _shopping tomorrow!_  We’re having it _this_ weekend!  Can we set up the registry that soon?!  Oh my god!”  She began tugging at her own hair, pacing in circles.  “Dude, it’s _August_!  He’s due in mid October!  It _has_ to be this weekend, they’ve been working their asses off, taking care of Claire, I bet that fuckin’ nursery’s _bare_!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes heavily and announced, “I’ll help you assholes.  Looks like you need another hand.”

“Thank you, Gabe!”  Charlie dove for him to give him a giant hug.  “I was supposed to ask him about friends when we were moving in!  But _obvi_ got a little side tracked when Missouri shimmied her way in!  Goddammit!”

“Shit happens,” Kali shrugged her shoulders.  “We’ll make due, all right?”

“How can you be so calm?!”

“Someone has to,” Gabe snickered to himself, “And it sure as hell doesn’t look like you’re comin’ down anytime soon.”

“Ugh!  Okay, deep breaths, Charlie,” she tried to pep-talk herself.  “We’ve got this…”

And she slowly walked back onto the floor.

“Wow.”  Kali commented, throwing the remains of her lunch into the trash.  “That was dramatic.”

“Sure was.  She’ll work off that energy.  Once we set everything up.” Gabriel shrugged.

“Why does it look like you have an evil plan?”  The alpha raised an eyebrow.

“Uhh, because when do I _not_?”

“Touche.”

\---------------

By the end of the omega’s shift, he didn’t bother with anything besides going straight up to his room.  

Cas was out running errands, and Claire heard him come in and followed his footsteps.

She leaned in the doorway and watched him attempt to kick off his boots, while struggling, and commented, “You all right there?”

“Dude, thirty weeks?  Sucks a huge one.”

“ _You’re_ a huge one,” she teased him, and walked forward to help him yank off his shoes and set them by the foot of the bed.  “Don’t you think you should cut back on your hours?”

“Why?  Worried about me?”  He wiggled his eyebrows, “I’m a big boy, don't you _dare_ make that a punch-line, I can handle it.  Plus, when I’m there I’m fine and dandy, it just catches up with me on the car ride home, when I actually sit down.”

“You should be sitting down more often.”

“Are you scolding me?”  He pulled off his jacket and threw it somewhere on the floor, “You being my mama, Claire?”

“Yep.  Because you’re doing a shitty job taking care of my little brother or sister.”

A moment passed in the room, while a huge grin spread across Dean’s face, because this may very well be the first time Claire recognized herself as - what?  His adoptive daughter?  Fuck, if that didn’t make him really goddamn happy, he didn’t know what did.

He didn’t want to embarrass her, make her take back her words, so he quickly coughed into his fist and said, “Yeah, maybe I should talk to Gabe about it.  Too bad I couldn’t just get one of those electric scooters, or whatever.  Sit on my ass while I wait on people.”

“That’d be a sight to see,” she snorted, but then asked carefully, “Uh.  Is there anything you need?  Like, a sandwich, or something?”

“Nah, I think I’m gonna take a nap.  I grabbed a bite to eat when I was at work, but thanks.  You rock.”  His words came easy.  “Tell Cas to wake me up when he gets home, though.  We’ll do dinner.  I just need a sec of shut eye.”

Claire nodded and turned around, flipping the light off as she went.

Ever since their dynamic had changed and Claire had finally, fully opened up?  Dean loved having her here that much more - loved having her as part of the family.  He fell asleep, thinking about just how lucky they all were to have found each other.

\--------------

When Cas woke him up, it was well after dark, and it wasn’t to pull him downstairs, he realized.  He’d brought him dinner in bed.  And it smelled _amazing_.

“I heard a rumor you’re working yourself too hard,” his alpha said, but there was no reprimand in his voice, it was more like a comment.  “You don’t need to push yourself.”

“I’m not, Cas,” he groaned, but sat up as he was handed an awesome looking bowl of ravioli.

“Our daughter had to help you take your shoes off.”  He crossed his arms and let those words sink in.  “I believe that means you’re pushing yourself.”

“Um.   _Hello_ , roadblock,” he deadpanned, gesturing to his middle, then faked a pout, “I couldn’t reach.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“Whatever,” Dean chose to ignore his mate, and focus on his food.

Although, he was getting pretty damn distracted, by the way Cas had sidled up next to him, and was currently kissing his neck.  He tried to swat him away, but apparently, the alpha was turning this into game.  If there was one thing his mate didn’t like, it was being ignored.  So when Dean was shoving his mouth full of cheesy, noodle-y goodness, Cas was sucking on his earlobe.

Which was completely and totally unfair.

It made him rush through his dinner in record time.

But when he set the empty bowl and fork on the nightstand, he pulled away from his ministrations stared the man down with a glare.  Cas wore a mischievous smirk and followed him.

Which Dean kept ducking and dodging, the best he could.

But it was hard, with a friggen lead balloon weighing him down.

He couldn’t be as smooth, as crafty and seduce Cas quite like he used to.

So, he made a move to the offensive, grabbed two handfuls of Cas’ hair and sharply nipped his exposed neck.

The alpha hissed against the attack, but the scent of arousal filled the room, and Dean used his grip to jerk his head to the side and mouth at his jaw line.  He raked his nails over Cas’ threadbare t-shirt and saw the alpha’s nipple harden through the thin fabric in the wake of his rough touch.  He kept his grasp, kept his alpha prone, and his hand continued downward to play with the elastic of his pajama pants.

“You thought teasing me would be a good idea, did ya?” Dean whispered as his nose brushed along the side of his mate’s ear, “You’d never be able to hold off on _only_ teasing.  I can already see how hard that huge cock is, babe, you’re not foolin’ anyone.”

He emphasized his point, by slowly dragging a single finger over the clothed outline of the alpha’s erection - which earned him a throaty gasp.  Dean decided he liked this game - whatever it was.  So the omega cupped the hardness in his palm, getting just enough of a hold to jerk him through the flannel.  Cas arched into his hand, and when he made a move to pull his pants off, Dean tugged on his hair as a reminder that _he_ was in control tonight, not the alpha.

There was already enough precum soaked through the fabric to leave a wet spot right where his slit was.  Dean’s mouth was watering as he watched himself tempt his mate, but turned the tables on him.  Right now?  He needed to taste him.

“Don’t move,” he ordered, with another sharp bite to the column of Cas’ throat.  “And stay quiet.”

While he didn’t really want him to stay quiet, it was a _necessity_ , since they didn’t want to scar Claire for life.  They didn’t know where she was in the house, and her room wasn’t very far away, but if sex meant no noises?  That’s just how it’d have to be.

Because nothing was keeping Dean away from his alpha’s cock, right now.

He shoved Cas’ shoulder, which made him tumble to his back, and slowly began crawling down his body.

Dean didn’t need to look up to know his mate was watching his every move.  And he was loving every second of it.

He let his hands wander under the alpha’s shirt, his nails raked along that toned abdomen, and on the way down, he looped his fingers through both the pajamas and the boxers.  But - he didn’t pull them off.  Dean only tugged them far enough so the head of Cas’ cock was free, but the rest was still held down by the material.

Those perfect hipbones were exposed, and Dean couldn’t help himself as he grabbed them with an aggressive grip, which melted into a caress - wandering low enough to earn the bucking of hips.  He shook his head and chuckled a little, because Cas’ scent alone, was doing crazy things to him.  Not to mention the gorgeous sight of his cock, half-exposed and dripping precum.

Dean ducked forward and eagerly lapped it up.

He slowly circled his tongue around the very tip, each revolution taking more of the pulsing head into his mouth, until his lips met Cas’ shaft and he began sucking.

Damn, was Cas doing a good job, keeping it together, too.  He was writhing, but keeping his pelvis still, as Dean’s mouth finally collided with the fabric.

It was the whimper, that made Dean give in, and tug the clothes down with every deeper bob of his head.  The moment Cas’ dick hit the back of Dean’s throat, was the moment the alpha reached out to him for some kind of purchase, with a breathless gasp.  The omega allowed his mate to bend his knees, and pull the garments away, finally free of those constraints.  But wouldn’t let him pull him away from his dick, _quite_ yet.

Dean was secretly (or not) loving this.  Especially, now that he took the time to watch Cas try so hard to keep his shit together, when the omega sped up the pace.  Cas had his bottom lip sucked into his mouth - trying his damnedest to keep quiet, while his hands were balled into the sheets, and his skin was flushed.

The omega didn’t blame him at all, especially because he could feel the knot forming against his lips.  So, instead of pulling away completely, he took extra care to lick and suck.  See just how much Cas could take when Dean was going out of his way to tease the knot with his mouth.  Cas’ chest was heaving, and soon, he was blindly grappling for the omega, moaning his name, like a prayer, over and over again.

So, Dean pulled away with a popping noise and took pride at the gorgeous mess he’d created.  Castiel was so surrounded in a fog of scents, arousal, yearning, desperation, and even if his nose couldn't pick it up - the way he was wantonly moving his body was all the proof he needed.

Fuck, Cas was _ridiculously_ hot like this.

He’d been so distracted teasing his mate, he’d completely ignored the fact that he’d soaked right through his jeans - the ones he’d taken his nap in when he’d gotten home from work.  Hell, he could feel the material of his boxers clinging to his thighs, like he’d been shoved into a goddamn _pool_ , but this was a whole different ballgame.  And he was pissed off.

Because normally?  He’d rip his clothes off, and ride Cas’ cock until neither of them knew their own names, but he didn’t have that kind of stamina right now.

But - it looked like Cas didn’t care.

Who knows if he took Dean’s hesitation as handing over the reigns (that had _not_ been his original intention) but Cas sat up from where Dean had settled between his legs and jammed his hand down the back of the omega’s jeans.

It may have been a tight fit, but the second the alpha’s fingers slid through the slick, they didn’t waste any time before diving into Dean’s gushing hole.

The omega had to keep himself from yelping, as he pitched forward, because Cas wasn’t messing around.  He was finger-fucking him - three fingers deep - while his other hand was nimbly unbuttoning, and unzipping the front of the jeans.  He wrestled Dean around on the bed, throwing pieces of clothes off, at random, and finally managed to get his unruly mate naked.

It was a blur of mixed seductions, before somewhere in the middle of all this - Cas’ ruthless, amazing fingers had turned into his cock, sliding inside him and stuffing him full.  Dean shouted out, but Cas was already one step ahead, and had a hand covering his mouth.  He wore a shit-eating grin as he fucked into Dean’s hole, where he now had his omega on his back, legs hooked over Cas’ shoulders.

This was fucking torture, in a way, because when Cas fucked him like this?  This deep and with this much intensity?  He always left Dean begging, cumming with a shout, and right now, he knew it - the fucker _knew_ just what he was doing - with that hand clamped, to muffle any noises.  He wasn’t pulling any punches.

The pace was brutal from the second the alpha had bottomed out, probably way too riled up from all of Dean’s teasing, and the knot that Dean had been showing so much attention was already catching at his rim.

God, did it feel amazing.

But before his knot could catch, Cas leaned down to catch Dean’s lips in a kiss, before he man-handled the omega again.

He ducked under one of Dean’s legs that was wrapped around his neck, and closed them - forcing the omega onto his side.  Somehow, Cas’ agility was bar none, and he never slowed in his pace.  He kept fucking him, all the way through the angle change, his hand never leaving Dean’s mouth.  The way his cock literally twisted inside the omega left him breathless and riding right on that edge - because now Cas’ knot was pulsing inside him.

Dean tried to arch into the touch - but it was damn near impossible from this position.  But in the end?  It didn’t really matter.

He bit down on the meaty part of Cas’ palm to keep him somewhat quiet, as he came all over the sheets.

Cas finally removed his hand, dropped his own weight to the side of the bed and grabbed Dean’s hips as leverage, as his thrust became erratic.  Dean could feel the alpha’s knot swell, and fill him with cum at the same time Cas tried to muffle his own moans of pleasure against Dean’s shoulder - much more gently than his mate had.

The roll of his pelvis became languid as he kissed the expanse of Dean’s back, where the omega was trying desperately to catch his breath.  The makeshift gag had made him dizzy, only allowing him to breath through his nose, but for some reason, his orgasm was much more intense.

Cas seemed to be having the same issue, when Dean reached around to grab his hand and loop their fingers together.  He pulled his mate’s arm around and kissed his knuckles - so what, if he was totally down with being the little spoon?  It was in these moments, where he was truly happy.  Where he felt at home, where he felt safe.

“I love you.”

Dean was the first to say it, because he was the first able to form coherent words.

The alpha nuzzled into his mate's neck and hummed, “I love you, too.”

Then, Dean didn’t care if he ruined the moment or not, but he had to say aloud, “Once your knot goes down, we need to open a window.  Don’t wanna traumatize your daughter, dude.”

“She’s _our_ daughter, Dean,” Cas stated in a tone that left no room for questioning.  “You know she feels that way, too?  The moment she accepted me, she accepted you.”

It was a good thing Cas couldn’t see him, because there was a good chance he was blushing a little, when he curiously asked, “You really think so?”

“I _know_ so.”  He confirmed, as he continued to spread kisses along the expanse of his mate’s neck.  “But you’re very correct about the window.”

“Yep.”  Dean snorted, “I’m right about a lot of things.”

“Hopefully, I can stay awake long enough to do it.  You’ve worn me out.”

“That was the idea,” he had a small grin on his face.  “I’ll be happy when I can toss you around, for real.”

“I thought your plan was to consistently use _this_ as an excuse for me to wait on you, hand and foot?”

“No, that was _your_ plan.  But even so - the first trimester, I can do a pretty fuckin’ good job keeping you on your toes.”

Castiel tsk’d him, and held him closer, “That’s true.  But I do love taking care of you.”

“Shut up,” he rolled his eyes, but was more than happy being pulled into Cas’ arms.

\-----------------

Just because Gabriel wasn’t invited to the baby shower, and handed the reigns over to Kali and Charlie, doesn’t mean she wasn‘t ridiculously grateful when he offered to lend his assistance with planning skills.  The pup was just over _two_ friggen months away, there was no possible way Dean and Cas would be able to do much buying of their own with Claire and her school supplies - so, Gabriel was running a registry for the dudes to get baby things, too.  He said everyone would be willing to chip in, so he'd give the guys ideas, who'd have no idea what to get, to begin with.

Charlie had sent some frantic texts to call together a last-minute surprise shower that weekend, which many had responded to.  She told them, because of the short notice, to get the couple whatever the fuck they wanted.  Thank god, they were cool with it.

And right now?   Gabriel was letting the women free range (since the panic has finally dissipated) when it came to decorations and party games, etc.

Kali and Charlie were on the same page, and having an unbelievable amount of fun with it.  Picking out the most disgusting, tacky crate paper they could, and they went the extra mile. Instead finding cute decorations of bouncing little babies - they literally bought blow up _dogs_.  Kali was actually weighing the pros and cons of getting a real pup (like a golden retriever or a fluffy little Pomeranian) for the day, and see if Dean could even handle _that_.  Like a 'training pup.'

Gabriel jumping in, from out of nowhere, and explained that was animal cruelty, and _they_ were the bitches.  But he appreciated the way they were taking the out-of-the-box route.  Dean was going to hate a baby shower anyway, so why not make it memorable, right?

The alpha male was having a friggen party of his own - throwing together the registry for the guys (things the couple actually _needed_ ) since they weren’t ‘allowed’ to go the shower, with a list Cas gave him, of course.

…Give or take a few _surprise_ items Gabriel added, on his own.

That’s around the time Kali finally approached him.

Charlie was headed to the check out line.  The plan was, Gabe was gonna bake up all the treats tonight, then her and Kali would set up in the morning.

He was almost done and ready to join the girls, when Kali grabbed him by the bicep and dragged him down the diaper aisle, while he protested, “Ow, ow, ow!  Those daggers hurt!   Take mercy!”

She crossed her arms and stared him down.  “What’s wrong with you?  You may be fooling everyone else, but not _me_.  You‘re getting worse.  Which makes you fake it even harder than normal.  And don't you _dare_ pretend you don't know what I'm talking about.”

“Yeah,” he hangs his head back dramatically, “ _Never_ been able to fool you, you goddamn _snake_.”

“So what is it?”

“You can’t tell a soul,” Gabriel was suddenly so far up in her space, she backed (knocked) into one of the shelves and a dozen packets of wet wipes hit the floor.  “Promise?”

“Promise,” she shoved him back, and reclaimed her personal space with a growl.

Their stupid little alpha display is how they _know_ they can trust each other.  It’s ridiculous, but they’ve both relied on (yet had to hide) their primal sides for so long, it’s actually refreshing they can be true alpha’s with _each other_.  After all, that’s what attracted them to one another in the first place.

Gabriel jams his hands in his pocket, “Sam and I are trying for a pup.  Have been for a few months.  I know it’s not magic, and it’s not gonna work on the first try, it’s just... discouraging.”  He kicked at an imaginary nothing on the floor.

“Oh,” her eyes widened ever-so-slightly, when the knowledge finally sinks in.  “That sucks, Gabe.  I really can understand your frustration, though.  Since his entire reproductive system changed for you, and now it’s being a cocktease when it comes to the real deal?”  She huffed in sympathy.  “That’d get anyone down.  Plus, I can see why being in Baby Wonderland, here, isn’t doing _you_ any favors.”

“Yeah.  I’m still hella hopeful.  Amelia says everything’s in working order, just gotta keep trying.  Which, you know, I have _no problemo_ with.  But Dean and Cassie having double the kids now?  I’m gonna fuckin’ steal one,” Gabriel rubs his hands together menacingly, “Wanna help?  It’ll be like a heist!  Just like old times!”

“Except,” Kali looped her arm through his, and began leading him to the checkout, where Charlie was, “Your big hide-out?  Three blocks down.  Something tells me, they’ll find you sooner, rather than later.”

“You’re no fun.”

“But I’ll keep you secret,” she says in a sing-song voice.  “As long as I’m the _first_ to know when you get the good news.  ’Cause you will, Gabriel.  You two are freaks of nature, remember.”

“I appreciate your positive thoughts on my freaky mate.”

Gabriel and Kali completely ignored all the death-glares sent their way as they joined Charlie, next in line, at the register.  Because if the people behind them _knew_ who they _really_ were?  They’d run, screaming, for the hills.  Which was why Kali tried to hide her shit-eating grin and greeted Charlie with less malicious of a smile.

“All right, so we’ll drop all this off at your apartment.  Do you think we should begin decorating tonight, or tomorrow?”  Kali turned to Gabe, “Do you need help baking?”

“Oh, I’ve got that covered, the kitchen is my kingdom.  Um, I’ll look through the RSVP texts sent my way and holler at you guys, so you know how many ’goodie bags’ to put together tonight.  Maybe you can decorate tomorrow?”

“Why are you so good at social gatherings?”  Charlie demands.  “Like, _always_?  I don’t know if I hate you, or I’m just way too jealous.”

“I’m fine with it, either way.  Hey, it’s your turn - head in the game!”

“Shit!”

After ringing up all the purchases, Charlie cringed at the number, only to be shoved aside by the alpha.  Who swiped his own card.  

Her terrified face softened, and she wrapped her arms around Gabriel middle, nuzzling into him, purring, “I never meant I hated you, I love you, and all my mean words come from a jealous place, because I could never be as awesome as you and-”

“Kali,” Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Peel her off.”

“Gladly.”

\-------------------

When Charlie and Kali were putting together the 'goodie bags' as Gabriel called them (and beginning work on decorations) that night, they were confused when he gave them the final RSVP headcount.  Especially, when he said there were going to be ‘thirteen lovely ladies, plus the baby mama’ at Dean’s baby shower the next day.

“ _Thirteen_?”  Charlie repeated, in complete horror.  “Why didn’t we know this _sooner_?!  Holy shit, that’s _way_ more than I was expecting!  I should have rented out a fuckin' hall!  I don’t know if there’s enough seating!  We're gonna have to break into my neighbor’s, next door to steal chairs, _when_ did Dean get all these _friends_ that I didn’t know about?!”

Kali had to grab her, by both shoulders, and literally _shake_ her.

“Deep breaths, Char.  It’s gonna be alright.  We can make room, I promise.  We’ll move the couch and chair to the outside, make a big circle.  Bring in the chairs from the dining room.  Hell, if worse comes to worse, you and me can be on hosting duty, full-time, and we won’t need seats.  It’s gonna be fine.  When we go over to get the cupcakes tomorrow, we’ll snag some of Gabe’s chairs.  Just text him to put ‘em in the entryway, and we’ll be good.  Deal?”

Charlie turned around, and dramatically fainted into a ‘trust-fall,’ which Kali was used to by now.

She grinned up at the alpha and sighed, “My herooo!”

“Someone has to talk you off the ledge.”  She rolled her eyes, and none-so-gently, shoved Charlie upright.  “We have to start with the heavy-lifting first, then rethink where we’re putting the decorations.”

“See, heavy lifting and I?  Eh, _don’t_ get along really well.”

“Then we’ll send an SOS text,” she winked.  “Pretty sure Cas is home with Claire today.  And it’s not like it’s _him_ we need to surprise.  He can come over and help us move shit.  I’m sure Claire wouldn’t mind helping us decorate, with the stupid crap we bought.”

Charlie had her phone out in record time, “Sending it now!”

“Good girl.”

\--------------

In less than a half hour, Cas was knocking on Charlie’s door, with his daughter in tow.

As soon as they let the pair in, he was on a very serious mission (especially since it came to Dean), while Claire snorted at him, and went to Charlie’s side immediately, commenting, “So, leaving the dirty work to the alphas?”

“Only thing they’re good for, in life,” Charlie dramatically whispered.  “Something you need to learn when you’re young, kiddo.”

“All right!”  Kali was all business, like she’d suddenly snapped into military sergeant mode, which had Cas wide-eyed and little nervous.  After all, he had known Kali back when she and Gabriel were together - when she was a dangerous criminal - and that side of her was peeking through.  “We’re moving this couch in front of the window!  Chair goes close to the kitchen, because that’s where Dean will be unwrapping his presents, and we can stack them back there so they don’t take up space!  Then, we’ll move the chairs we have so far, to the bare wall!”

What was even more funny than Kali in sergeant mode?

Castiel was in fuckin’ _soldier_ mode.

His posture was perfect, when he nodded, stated, “I understand,” and looked a half second away from fucking _saluting_.

Then, they went to work - moving the furniture in perfect sync with one another, just as Kali ordered.

Claire was looking on in bewilderment, and Charlie leaned in and added, “In case you weren’t aware, your dad is a _ginormous_ nerd.”

“Oh, I knew _that_ ,” the teen looked at the omega with a grin.  “I didn’t know Kali was such a badass.  Like.   _Real_ badass.”

“For sure.  You want some nachos?  I was about to throw ‘em together to munch on while we set up.  You can help me with the decorating,” Charlie waved a hand for the blonde to follow, because even though she knew Claire liked her, that’s how you _really_ won over kids, right?  Food?  Or, anyone, basically?

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

The smile on her face strikingly resembled her father’s, and it was in that moment that Charlie really realized how strange it was to see a sneak peek of the pup they were celebrating tomorrow.  She felt bad Claire probably never really had that.  Or maybe she _did_ \- she wasn’t aware of the girl’s history, and she wasn’t about to dive in and ask, if it brought up bad memories.  

But nachos?

Nachos, she could do.

And try to figure out who the fuck Gabriel had invited to this little ‘get-together’ and why these people were so cool with buying gifts, hauling their asses over here for the party on such short notice.  It was _weird_ -

“Charlie?”  Claire asked, knocking her out of her daze, “I know where everything is in _my_ house, but I doubt you want my snooping through your cupboards and making a mess.  Turns out, I inherited my dad’s shit cooking skills, and Dean ordered I ‘have to be supervised.’”

The omega threw her head back in a sudden fit of laughter and understood, “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.  Don’t want Cas’ spawn burning my apartment down.”

She narrowed her eyes something dangerous, but Charlie’s wink soothed it, just a little, as they went to work, with the sounds of Kali’s ‘drill sergeant voice’ as the background ambient music playing through the space.


	50. Chapter 50

When the big day came, they borrowed a friend of Charlie’s truck to haul some of Gabriel and Sam’s chairs back to the surprise party with them.  As well as all of Gabriel’s baked goods, arriving early per Kali‘s request to make sure nothing went wrong.

Apparently, there may be room for error or something.

When they walked to the house, Sam answered their knock.  His eyes were narrowed while he refused to open the door the entire way.  He glared through the crack and demanded in a deadly tone, “ _Which_ one of you gave him _this_ idea.”

Charlie tilted her headed to the side and asked, “Uh… what idea?”

“I’m ready for the party!”  Gabriel sang out from somewhere behind his mate.

It was at that point, Kali used her strength to shove past Sam and into the entryway.  She threw her head back and cackled, and Charlie took advantage of Sam nearly stumbling over and ran into the room right behind her.

“Oh.  My.   _God_!”  Charlie was flabbergasted as she took in the scene in front of her.

Gabriel was not _only_  in a pair of high heels, but he’d styled his hair back, and was wearing one of _Kali’s_ tight, lacy black dresses.  He did a spin, playfully bit his finger and asked, “How do I look?”

“Like you’re ready for your makeup,” Kali purred back, “You two, load up the car while I finish this masterpiece.”

“It was _you_?!”  Sam demanded of the alpha female.  “Of _all_ people, I never-”

“Ahhh!  Is this real life?!”  Charlie was still in shock, “What the fuck kind of kinky shit did you two do when you were dating?!”

“Oh, we did _a lot_ of things, but not this,” Gabriel winked, “It’s fun to be friends, ain’t it?  Now, make me look like a painted whore,” he grabbed his ex-girlfriend’s hand and began dragging her to the nearest bathroom.

Both left in the room were in different degrees of terror, until Charlie finally walked towards Sam and squeezed his arm, “Well, if Dean isn’t mortified by the surprise baby shower, he will be by Gabe.  But, c’mon, Sam.  You really should have expected it?”  Then, as they traipsed away, she had to add, “At least Gabriel’s ass looks _phenom_ in that dress.  Woah.  I never thought those words would come out of my mouth.”

“I never thought he’d- wait.  No, I _did_.”  Sam groaned, “What is my life.”

“Hey, _your_ mate.  I’m just gonna Instagram it.”

\-------------

Guests began arriving, one by one, and so far Charlie expected them.  Anna, Claire (who Cas told Dean he was ‘dropping off to hang out with Sam for the day'), Gilda (who was now girlfriend status) Anna, Amelia, Andrea were all familiar faces.  Even Missouri (who she hadn’t expected) was at least someone she knew.

The first ones she didn’t recognize was a bubbly girl who arrived alongside a kind, yet serious Asian women.  They said they worked at the rehab center and informed Dean, in passing, they wanted invitations to the baby shower.  Apparently, Cas had taken those words seriously, and passed the word along to his brother when sending out the last minute invitations.  Their names (who Charlie _had_ heard mention of) were Becky and Linda.

The gifts were piling up, Gabriel and Kali were helping her getting them situated (Charlie was amazed at how gracefully the  _male alpha_  was moving in those friggen  _stilettos -_  he never stopping surprising her) when something happened.

Kali muttered, “What the actual  _fuck_ , Gabe?” under her breath, and at first, Charlie didn’t think anything of it.

Because ‘what the fuck, Gabe,’ was used in everyday speech.

After all, so far, no one had battered an eye at the man bouncing around in drag, so what could have knocked _Kali_ off her game?

Gabe answered her, in an equally quiet voice, “Dude, this is _Dean’s_ day, remember?   _He’d_ wanna see ‘em.”

And that’s when Charlie turned around.

To see Jo and her mother, Ellen, walking through the door, hugging their old friends like nothing had happened.

Like she'd never ran away and this was just a cute reunion.

Like she _didn’t_ just fucking break Charlie’s heart.

The omega felt the bottom drop out of her stomach, and before Jo could see her, she ducked around the corner and made a b-line for the bathroom.

Jo’s scent was in the air and it brought back a whole slew of things.  Things she wanted to forget, things she _fought_ , tooth and nail to forget.  Why the fuck did Gabriel think this was a good idea to-?!

“Hey,” Gilda’s voice came from behind her because apparently, in her sprint, she hadn’t shut the door.  “Are you all right?”

She looked up to catch her girlfriend’s reflection in the mirror and give her a smile.  “Sorry, I just…”

“That’s your ex, isn’t it?”  The beta already knew, which was why she was advancing on her, and wrapping her arms around Charlie's middle.  “And I take it, you didn’t know she was going to be here?”

“Nope.  Fuckin’ Gabriel.”  There was a low growl in the back of her throat, a noise she hadn’t known herself capable of.

“Charlie,” Gilda spun her around.  “You said they were close with Dean, right?”  Charlie nodded to her reflection, “Just ignore them.  I’m here with you, and everyone’s going to be looking at Dean.  I’ll help you, Kali and Gabe with host duties, and I won’t leave you, okay?”

“Mm,” Charlie flipped around to face her and grabbed onto her like a lifeline - because she didn’t know how much she needed it until right now.  “You’re the best, babe.”

“I know,” Gilda kissed her on the cheek and cuffed her fingers under her chin to kiss her lips.  “Don’t let it get to you.  If she’s that much of a coward to begin with?  She probably won’t even talk to you.  Just remember, this is _your_ apartment.   _Your_ turf.  She’s not allowed to mess with you.”

Charlie melted into the kiss and eagerly showed her _just how_ thankful she was with her mouth.  She didn’t know what she’d do without this woman in front of her, and her doubts were getting lost in the her comforting scent by the minute.  She was ridiculously lucky she was-

“ _Woah_ , sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt anything, it was a, uh, long drive.  Needed the bathroom-”

It was Jo’s voice that snapped them out of their moment _and_ her scent.

Charlie looked like a deer caught in headlights, but Gilda tugged on her hand and smirked, “It’s all yours.”

While she was dragging her girlfriend away, Charlie refused to look back.

Because Jo’s scent _wasn’t_ filled with embarrassment.

It was chalked full of anger and jealousy.

\--------------

Charlie was the one who was sent out to kidnap the guest of honor.  She made sure everything was prepared and set up, and then used the ruse of ‘ _I was talking to Claire the other day, and she told me there were some notebooks and other things she needs for her writing she totes forgot when she went school shopping.  And I’m bored - so let’s surprise her with goodies.’_ Dean rolled his eyes at her because he outwardly projected hate, he internally had fun when he went shopping with Charlie.  And if it involved Claire?  Of _course_ , he was game.

It’s not like he got out of the house for anything besides going to work, these days.

Apparently, Charlie had ‘forgotten her wallet,’ at her apartment and they had to make a detour.

When he followed her in, he realized they weren’t surprising _Claire_.

They were surprising _him_.

The lights flickered on to show a _packed_ apartment full of _women._   His first instinct was to be terrified and run the other way, screaming, because this was already a nightmare.

Until he saw the obnoxious decorations, and ‘ _Baby Shower_ ’ banner that hung from the ceiling.

“Are you fuckin’ _kidding me_?!”  He demanded to Charlie, " _Hell no_!  You know how much I fuckin' hate surprises, you dirty ska-"

“Language!”  She admonished.  “Your daughter is here!”

Claire waved and giggled from the corner, and Dean immediately narrowed his eye, and pointed a finger, “ _You_!  You were part of this?!  You _traitor_!”

“This is supposed to be fun, Dean!”  A voice laughed from his right - a voice he hadn’t heard in a _long_ time.

He whipped around to see Ellen and Jo in the other corner, and all flustered anxiety about the party completely vanished.  Dean turned on his heels and took off - right in their direction.  Dean grabbed them both to pull them in for a giant hug, his scent coming alive with glee.

“Oh my god, it’s so good to see you guys!”  Nothing could wipe the smile off his face, because it had been _years_ since he’d seen Ellen - and she was a big part of his childhood.  “You made the trip just for this?”

“’Course we did, honey,” Ellen was glowing as she took in the sight before her - just as Jo reached out and patted his stomach.

“ _Damn_ , you look like you’re ready to go any second, now!”  She was giggling, but radiating happiness just as much as her mother.  “No more complications, I take it?”

“Notta one.  Thank god, it was just that night.  Dodged a bullet, there,” he admitted, and had to take the girl into his arms, and ruffle her hair because he missed her so damn much.  Even though he may be upset she ditched him, seeing her again overpowered that.  It didn't matter, because what counted what that she was here now, “Fuck, I missed you.   _Both_ of you.”

“Gotta say,” Ellen began, “Never thought I’d see you settled down with an alpha and having a pup.  Gabriel gotta hold of us, and there’s no way we’d miss the baby shower.”  She nodded her head at something over his shoulder, “Apparently, there’s no way this ‘Gabriel’ fella was gonna to miss the shower, either.  How the hell’d _Sam,_ of all people, get mixed up with that?  And he’s your _boss_?”

Dean had to turn around, because he honestly had no idea what Ellen was talking about.  It was then, he caught sight of the man.  In fucking _full drag,_  waving casually to him, like it was just another day at the office, his arm slung around Amelia.  That was all Dean needed to turn back and face them, visibly pale.

“Fuck our lives,” he groaned, wiping a hand down his face.  “Your guess is as good as mine, Ellen.  He's a monster.”

“I think he looks pretty,” Jo commented, with all the nonchalance in the world, “It looks like you’ve been working out, Gabe.  Or should I say, Gabriela?”

“Yep.   _Marathon sex_ with your mixed alpha omega mate will do that to you,” he winked, “Ya know, Sam’s heats are hella-”

“ _Stop_!”  Dean shouted, “Right now.   _Cut_.  End of story.”  

When he finally turned around to face the party, half the women were tittering with amusement, and the other half (who’d not been around Gabriel long enough to become desensitized) looked mortified.  Which was mainly Becky and Gilda.  Missouri had her arms crossed and was shaking her head, Linda was shrugging her shoulders.  Then, Claire looked mortified for other reasons.

“ _So_!”  Charlie called from the kitchen, “We’ve made snacks!  We’ve got some games planned and then we’ll open presents!  Come feast, ladies!”  Then, she added it, “There’s wine, too.  Because we’re classy.  But lots of it, because we don’t have to be _that_ classy.”

And when the women began migrating, mingling, and chatting with Dean - he realized the weight of the situation.

Charlie and Jo were finally in the _same room_ together after months and months of not even _speaking_.  That was really fucking awkward.

Not to mention there was Gilda (Dean thought she was nice enough, or whatever), who was hovering over Charlie like a hawk.  It was interesting - as he watched it all go down, that Jo kept stealing glances.  Not to mention, her scent was a weird mix of excitement to see Dean and anxiety.  Which, of course, he understood.

Hopefully, nothing dramatic was about to go down tonight.

\-------------

It wasn’t a surprise the women slash alpha male (who were of legal drinking age, and not pregnant) had taken advantage of the wine, and were more or less sloshed by the time evening rolled around.  They were cheering when Dean opened present by present, like it was some kind of football game, and even though he hated surprise parties - the loot?  They _desperately_ needed this stuff.

Plus, the running commentary was _excellent_.

Some of them had even turned it into a drinking game (more specifically - Charlie, Kali, Jo, Amelia and Gabriel - knowing they had DDs, or they could crash here).  That said something about his friends.  Finding a way to turn a fuckin' _baby shower_ into a _house party_.

Every time something boring was unwrapped (diapers, bottles, the necessities) they’d take a chug.  Because the group was supposed to have, quote "way more creativity than that" - or at least, that's what Gabriel and Amelia thought.  It was an ongoing joke, that the diapers should at _the very least_ have unicorns on them.  And the bottles should look like flasks, because it was _those_ two, and they never did _anything_ by the book.

They weren’t making fun of the _gift givers_ (they had to give that disclaimer to the newcomers), they were teasing at Dean.  So it was all in good fun.

While Kali, Gabriel and Amelia were having fun, being in a little comedic trio with some too-sweet Moscato, Dean could tell (only because of his vantage point) Jo and Charlie were drinking to get _drunk_.  And they could _technically_ get away with it, because this was Charlie’s apartment, and Ellen would drive Jo home.  However, Dean knew exactly _why_ both of them were drinking and couldn't help but feel bad for them.  However, not bad enough to ruin _his_ good mood, and aggressive ripping of the wrapping paper.

One such gift, Dean opened, and the contents surprised him.

As he began pulling out baby- _pink_ onesies, cute little patterned _tights_ , pint-sized _dresses_ and _bows -_  he looked over to Gabriel and demanded, “Was this you?  We don’t know the gender yet, you ass!”

“Those are from _me_ ,” Missouri directed his attention over to her, “I told you.  You’re having a girl.  My intuition is _never_ wrong.”

Truth be told, Dean still wasn’t the biggest fan and gave her a sideways glance.  “Well, if we do have a girl, thank you very much.  All of this is very generous of you,” and he meant it.

The box was massive, and _overflowing_ with clothing Dean couldn’t help but find kind of adorable.  If their pup was a girl, that is.  It would really suck if it was a boy (not really, he’d love it just the same, of _course_ ).  However, since the gender _hadn’t_ been announced (dammit, Cas), the gifts had been light in the clothing department.  So, basically - if Dean popped out a bouncing baby boy, the pup was going to be a nudist for the first part of his childhood, until they had time to go buy clothes.  Or, he'd _really_ get comfortable with the color pink.

They had toys on _lock_.  A mobile, necessities, play pen, a cradle and matching cabinets plus shelving that’d be delivered on Monday.

Suddenly, Dean was smiling.  And he couldn’t stop.

“Aww, look at the happy mama,” Kali commented and although it wasn’t to patronize, Dean naturally took offense.

“Hey!  This is awesome!  It’s like Christmas, all right?  Don’t hate.”

“I’m not,” she took a sip from her wine glass, “You’re just _adorable_.”

“Shaddup.”

“All right!  I’m warming up some more food!”  Charlie announced with a very dramatic bounce in her step, “We can eat and catch up!  Cas won’t be here for another hour to load all of the gifts into your car, so you’re stuck with us.”

Even though he rolled his eyes, there wasn’t another place he’d want to be.

\----------------

Although Claire wanted to hang around with Charlie, her sharp nose told her something was _off_ around her.  To the point, it was affecting Claire's own mood.  She’d been with Missouri for a chunk of the baby shower, the woman was asking how she was fitting in - and all her answers were honest and positive.  Missouri couldn’t be happier.  She told Claire she didn’t have to stick around her, she could go hang out with the rest of the family, and that’s when she found herself next to Kali, Gabriel and Amelia.

Although the scent of alcohol was potent, it wasn’t something gross like vodka or whiskey.  All it did was add something sweet to their scents - and that was a welcome reprieve from Charlie's brewing angst.

“How ya doing, kiddo?”  Gabriel asked with a wide smile.  “You having fun?”

She nodded as she took a seat next to Kali, “Right now, at least.  I know I’ll be roped into helping unpack when we get home.  But… that’s okay.”

Amelia leaned in, because she noticed something right away, “You’re excited about the pup, aren’t you?”

She didn’t have to put up a façade anymore and it felt so good.  “Yeah.  I am.”

It was right around then, Gabe went uncharacteristically quiet and _Claire_ knew why.  Because of her conversation with _Sam_.  For some reason, she wanted to change the subject, because she knew it was a sore spot for her uncle, and he didn’t want to linger on it.

“How do you even know how to walk in heels, Gabe?”  She felt that was something safe.

“I’m a man of _many_ talents,” he hiccuped a little, and then cracked up, “The only thing I wasn’t _fully_ prepared for was the make-up.  So at least Kali, here, could hook a girl up.”

“Oh my god,” the alpha rolled her eyes and smacked him on the thigh, before noticing something else, as her hand lingered.  “I’m just happy you went for it.   _Shaved your legs_ and everything.  And I kind of hate that you look just as good in that dress as I do.”

“Hmm, we should have shared a wardrobe when we were together, huh?”  He winked, “But that would have made you pissed off at me, ‘cause of my _awesome_ ass.”

Amelia started laughing now, too.  “What do you think Sam’s gonna say when you get home?”

“I think I startled the Moose back into the forest when I left.  Soooo that’s a good question,” Gabriel said thoughtfully.  “Hey, I’m gonna get another bottle.  Be right back.”  He stood up, and strutted off, making sure to swing his hips dramatically as the women watched him.

“I’m sorry you have the most embarrassing uncle.  In the world.”  Kali placed a supportive hand on Claire’s shoulder.

She cracked a grin, “Keeps life interesting.”

\--------------------

People were milling around and while Charlie was finishing up the snacks in the oven, Gilda gave her space and took her glass of wine to the balcony to get some fresh air.  It was a nice late summer evening, and you could feel the beginning of autumn wash though the breeze, just a little _bit_.  She was enjoying the moment, until someone slid the glass door open and decided to join her.

“Gilda, right?”

The beta turned around, and found herself face to face with Joanna Harvelle.

“Yes.  May I help you?”

“So you’re Charlie’s new girlfriend?”  She asked with a little bit of a slur to her tone, as she (very obviously) looked the woman over from head to toe.

“I am, is that a problem?”  And, while she normally would have dismissed this conversation all together, she had a little bit of liquid courage supporting a strange level of confidence.

“Yeah, actually,” Jo tossed back the rest of the beer she was drinking.  “What’s special about you?  What makes you good enough for Charlie?”

“Hah,” Gilda shook her head, before meeting the omega’s gaze and taunting, “Well, for one, I’d never run away from her and break her heart.”

The blonde had to physically force her jaw from dropping.  “I don’t know if that’d matter, since you don’t seem like anything to stick around for, anyway.”

“Wow,” the beta rolled her eyes, “Are you _trying_ to pick a fight with me?  Are you _that_ jealous?  You lost your chance.  She’s moved on.  You were a _child_ , and missed out on the best thing that could’ve happened to you in your sad little life.  I apologize, but you have a lot of growing up to do.”

“I left because I needed space.  I needed to work on myself, to be good enough for Charlie, and I did grow up.  Not like I owe _you_ any explanation.”  She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.  “And while, yeah, this _may_ be immature to ‘pick a fight’ with you, I can tell you’re not good enough for her.”

“You don’t know _anything_ about me.”  Gilda hissed back, suddenly feeling threatened and her inner animal scratching at the surface.  “You don’t know _anything_ about _us_.”

“Well, I can sure tell you I can’t scent you inside her apartment.  Which means you never stay over.  Whenever I had the chance to scent Charlie, there’s not even the _beginnings_ of a bond.  Which tells me you’re just something to fill her time,” Jo leaned against the railing with a triumphant drunken smirk, especially when Gilda’s scent changed to fury.

However, the _last thing_ she was expecting, was for the beta to lash out - and slap her right across the face.

Jo recoiled, completely bewildered and felt her nose beginning to bleed, right before she growled, “Oh, _hell_ no!”

And she _lunged_.

\-------------

Kali was the first to notice the movement out of the corner of her eye, and stood up immediately, “Charlie, sweetheart?”

The redhead poked her head out of the kitchen and asked, “What’s up, Kali?”

“I think there’s a cat fight happening on your balcony.”

Everyone inside the apartment jerked around to the glass window, to see that, _yes, indeed,_ there was a full-blown smack-down going on.

It was Kali and Gabriel who were the fastest to react.

Charlie’s jaw had dropped, Dean was rushing to the scene, and those who had no idea of the situation were frozen to their spots - like it was happening on TV.  Like it wasn’t real.  Because this was the stuff fake ‘reality shows’ were made of.  All snarling attractive women, claws out, grappling fiercely at one another and _zero_ held punches.

The two alpha’s pulled the door open - Kali went for Gilda (after prying a fistful of blonde hair from her grip) and Gabriel went for Jo, who was literally kicking and screaming bloody murder at the beta.

Immediately on damage control, Charlie ran to shut the door behind them.  
  
She looked out to the guests and, with a painted and fake smile on her face, announced, “Thank you guys _so much_ for coming and being a part of Dean’s baby shower, especially with how last minute it was!  I think we’ve reached the end, so I hope you have a good night, and those who are in need of a DD, I’ll be calling some cabs or Sam Winchester to take you home, thank you so much, again!”

People were slow to move, still watching in awe while the women were struggling for dear life against the alphas, and heard the muffled shouts and curses.  So Charlie reached out and yanked the curtains shut, and pressed with _much_ more intent behind her voice, “Show’s _over_.  Sorry about dinner, have a good night!”

And that meant that was most _definitely_ their cue to leave.

\----------------

The balcony was long enough (the span of the apartment) that Gabriel and Kali could pull them far enough apart - to not only _pry_ them off each other - but talk them down.

The male alpha (regardless of his drag) pinned Jo by the shoulders on the opposite side of the balcony and hissed, “What the _fuck_ are you doing?!”

“That bitch slapped me first!”

“This was _not_ in the plan, and _you know it_!” He growled into her ear, “I doubt the way to win her back was to _beat the shit_ out of her _girlfriend_!  We talked about this!”

“What was I supposed to do?!”  Jo struggled (fruitlessly) against where he had her pinned to the wall.  “No way I’d let _anyone_ get away with that!  'Girlfriend' or not!  No one's gonna hit me and expect-”

“Did _you_ start this?”  His voice had a low, dangerous tone.

“I told you, she-”

“Did you start this.”  He repeated, letting go of her, because he knew she realized she was in trouble.

“Gabe, I’m _drunk_ , I’m stupid and-”

He huffed, and turned around to see Kali had already ushered Gilda back inside.  Then, he was looking back to the blonde who looked like the pup who’d chewed up a pair of your favorite shoes and knew she was in trouble.

“What do you think Charlie's gonna think about this?”

Her answer was silence.

Gabe pulled out his phone and sent a text, explaining, “Sam’s gonna pick you up and take you to the hotel.  Let me talk to her.”

“Kay.”  Her head was hung and she took a deep breath.  “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize to me, I’m not the chick you went near-feral on.”

“I’ll just… stay out here…”

“Yeah, that’d be for the best,” Gabriel shook his head, and didn’t look back when he left her on the balcony.

\--------------

When he walked back into the apartment, it was to discover Charlie drinking straight out of the bottle.  Dean and Claire were waiting for some kind of answer, and Kali, with her arms folded, also waiting for Gabriel.

“Where’s Gilda?”  He asked slowly, scenting the air to see if she was even still there.

Kali informed him, “She left.  She didn’t want to be around the savage omega anymore.”

Dean slung his arm around Claire, and tried to hide the hints of amusement from his voice (so what, if he liked that spitfire side of Jo?) and made sure _everyone_ heard, “Now, daughter, this is a good example of what _not_ to do.  Ever.”

“Even if someone hits you first?”  She raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Dean took _way_ too long mulling over the question, so everyone _else_ answered for him, “ _No_.”

She laughed and shook her head, “All right.  Life lessons.”

“Never a dull moment.”  Charlie groaned around the wine bottle.

“I’m taking this away,” Kali grabbed it from the omega’s hand, but it took a few yanks to actually make her let go.  “Charlie.  Please.  This isn't a good look on you.”

“Yeah, I need to talk with you, darling,” Gabriel flagged her over, only to realize she was going to have a hard time walking on her own.  So he pulled her to her feet.  “Okay, at least _try_ to work with me on this?”

“Kay,” she grumbled and let Gabriel pull her into her room.

Once she was set down on her bed, her eyes were on the floor, and Gabriel had to physically lift her by her chin to get her focus.  “Hey.  Hey!  Come on, this is serious.”

“Yeah, I know.  My _ex_ started a _fight_ with my _girlfriend_ and now they’re both bloody and bruised!  Trust me - I _know_ how serious this is!”  She snapped, “Who the hell knows if Gilda even wants to stay with me after this shitshow, I-”

“Then that’s her choice.  If she wants to fight for you, good for her.  Well, I guess she did.  Literally,” he shook his head.  “Sooo, don’t be mad.  But I’ve been talking to Jo for a long time, now.”

She jerked around at stared at him, “What?!   _You_ told me she was radio-silent!  If you’ve been talking to her-”

“Shh,” he put a single finger to her lips, and said, “Let me explain.  I told her it was a dumb fucking move to run away.  But I _also_ told her it was the exact same fuckin’ thing that _I_ did when Sam and I broke up.  Some conversation went bad, it was blown out of proportion and I left him.   _Stupidest_ mistake of my life.  And _she_ realized that, too.  Just like I did.  But she didn’t know _what_ to do, how to make it right, if she even deserved to talk with you - let alone beg for another chance.”

Luckily, when he lowered his finger, Charlie remained silent.

“I told her the only way she deserved to be with you, is if she was happy with _herself_.  If she grew up enough to be worthy of you.  I told her not even to fuckin’ bother if she wasn't, because she’d make the same mistakes again.  She needed to wait until she was ready.  She’s still head over heels for you, Char.  This distance thing?  I know all about it.  And she needed to do what she _had_ to do to become the person you deserve.”  Then, he scrunched his nose, “I can’t explain the fight.  That was _totally_ against the rules.  But I gotta admit, I'd probably do something similar if someone was threatening me and Sam.  Although, yeah, _total_ party foul.”

“You’ve been _lying_ to me.  All this time.”

“Hey,” Gabriel raised his hands in front of him, in a show of surrender.  “I wanted you to spread your wings, in case Jo never felt ready to come back.  Trust me, there were days she wanted to cave, call you, beg for forgiveness but I told her to wait until she could give it one-hundred percent.  Like I said, I know from _experience_ \- what it’s like, okay?  She didn’t want to hold you back, either.  But, really?  Are you _happy_ with Gilda?  I know Jo _seriously_ just fucked up on her entrance, so that’s already got her on the shit list.  But she _has_ grown up.  And you needed to know, I’m half to blame.”

Charlie shook her head, tears forming in her eyes as she demanded, “And you just assumed I’d take her back?!  What the fuck, Gabriel!  I’m not that-”

“No, no, no.  I’m just giving you the background story.  What’s been going on.  I don’t expect you to do _anything_ , hell, keep dating Gilda if she makes you happy.  Jo made her bed, so she’s laying in it, but trying to get the fuck out of it.  And, uh, she just tangled up those sheets, so handle it however you want.  Kali told me you were looking for sassy and spunky material as your ‘type?’  Well, looks like your ex just came back into your life with a mega-fuckin'-bang.”

“I need to sleep, can you help clean up,” she sighed.  “This was too much.”

“Yeah,” he kissed her forehead, before tucking her into her bed.  “Sorry for keeping it from you.  Just wanted you to have a life of your own, and not wait around for her.  It's what I wanted to give Sam, too.  Like I said.  Been there.”

She sighed heavily, and closed her eyes.

Gabriel shut the door and turned the corner, to see Cas was now here, with his arms full of presents, which he had to be loading into the truck.  He was also completely unaffected to see his brother in drag.  Gabe also caught sight and scent of his mate.  Gabriel gave them all a ‘hold on’ signal, before he went around to the sliding glass door, and motioned Jo in, her head still hung in embarrassment.

Cas looked surprised to see her, and tilted his head, “Jo?  What are you doing here?”

“Well, she came  _today_ for the party,” Gabriel walked around to wrap his arm around her shoulders, “But, starting Monday, she’s back to work at the bar!   _Surprise_!”

\--------------

Cas was getting ready for work when his phone rang.

He’d long since added Linda’s personal number to his cell, and he never knew if that was a breach of professionalism or not.  Since they weren’t discussing treatment, or anything that made to do with the center, he hoped they weren’t in the wrong.

“Hello, Linda.  Did you enjoy the baby shower?”  He asked as a way of greeting.

“You’ve got quite the family there, Castiel.”  She laughed in amusement, but then her tone changed to excitement, “So you know the rough draft I went ahead and sent to my editor connection?”

“Yes, of course.  What did he think?”  Cas was eager to know, “I’m sure there’s a lot that needs to be changed, and most of it was scattered because I wrote it at two different times of my life, I hope it wasn’t too big of a hassle for-”

“Actually, it’s _quite_ the opposite.“  Linda stopped him in his tracks.  “He couldn’t put it down, and although I only knew him as an editor, he decided to go ahead and pitched it to two different publishing companies he works with.”

“Oh.”  Castiel didn’t know how to respond.

“They _both_ want to meet with you immediately and snatch it right up, before anyone else can get their hands on it.”  Linda’s excitement was contagious.  “Is that something you’d feel confident in doing?”

“Of course,” his answer was instant.  “Half the reason I wrote it was because it was cathartic, but the other half was to give people hope - as you said I could do.  So,” he cleared his throat, and had to admit his nerves were beginning to set in.  “How would I go about accomplishing this?”

“I can give you the contact information of my editor friend, first - just so he can give you the lowdown on both the publishing companies and their background.  That’d prepare you for your meetings.  I understand you’re quite busy right now, with Claire and the baby on the way, which is why I think the sooner you get on this, the better.  You’ve already done your part of the work, once you meet with the professionals, it’s their duty to make the rest happen.”

“Thank you so much, Linda.”  His voice was nothing but pure, unadulterated sincerity.  “I’m very happy you encouraged me to do this.  Hopefully, they’ll be able to work around my schedule with Claire, and I’ll make arrangements.”

“Trust me,” she snorted, “They’re going to be _fighting_ over you.  Your schedule isn’t going to be a problem.  At all.  I’ll send you an email with all the details.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

“Keep in contact, and let me know how it goes!”

“Of course.”

When he hung up, he felt a buzzing of new energy surround him, because he honestly thought the editor would give it one look and tell him it was trash.  The fact they’d already forwarded it to actual _publishers_?  While, deep down, he was terrified - he was also extremely elated.  But there was one thing he knew he had to do, before he became too entangled in the process - just in case.

He looked back down to his phone, and pulled up a contact he didn’t actually call very often.

He was surprised the man picked up, although it was right around lunch.  Then he felt bad he may be intruding on his free time.  No, he was simply over thinking it - as he had a tendency of doing.

“Hello, Sam.”

“Hey, Cas.  What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you could do me a favor.  Not now, but possibly in the upcoming week.  I need your expertise.”

With a laugh, Sam immediately asked, “Don’t tell me someone’s in jail again.  Because I’m not touching that with a ten foot pole.”

“No, no,” Cas was quick to dispel that, because with their friends?  That was a very good possibility.  “The book I was working on in rehab that I recently finished.  Apparently, the editor has forwarded it to some publishing companies who are very interested in it.  I know nothing about contracts, and I was hoping you’d be able help me choose?  I can pay you for your services, of course-”

“Hell no!”  Sam was quick to say, and there was a giddy, childish quality in his voice, “That’s _awesome_ , dude!  And I’d love to help you out!  Congrats, you just let me know where and when and I’ll make sure no one screws you over and you get all the credit and royalties you deserve.  Seriously, good work.”

With a heavy exhale of relief, Castiel couldn’t help but admit, “I was very anxious about handling it, and you have no idea how much your support is going to help me.”

“Anytime.  Just keep me updated.  I’ve got your back.”  Then, Sam had to add, “This is the best use of my skills in a long time.  At least, there’s no chance someone’s getting arrested, becoming a fugitive, meth labs, or an identity change involved.  So, thanks, for that.”

“You’re welcome.” Cas said very sincerely, because he couldn’t tell if Sam was being sarcastic, or not.  “I’m pleased to be on the legal side of the law for once, as well.”

“You and me both.”

\------------------

It was getting to the point, after all these months, that Sam’s injections were becoming a pain in the ass and becoming more like ‘check ups’ and moral support from Amelia.  After all, probably around half the couples she worked with had trouble conceiving, and she knew all the right words to say to make her patients feel better, and it was just a matter of time.

Except for the fact, Sam was a friend and he openly bitched about it and she rolled her eyes.  Which wasn’t exactly the ‘norm’ for her patients.

He came in one such afternoon, sat down on the table and said, “You were talking about trying in vitro next, right?”

“I mean, that’s another option.  But we usually wait a while until normal methods don’t work.  It’s not like you’ve been at it for _years_ , Winchester.”

“I know.”  He admitted openly, then also stated, “But these heats are getting the best of me.  And, obviously, my firm’s willing to work with me about doing my casework remotely, but I feel like I’m screwing them over.  Plus, I hate shots.”

Amelia started with a giggle, then began laughing out loud, “You don’t like shots?  And you’re telling me this _now_?”

He gave her a bitch face and mimicked her tone, “Yes, I’m just telling you this _now_.”

“Well, it’s up to you, champ.  Let’s go through the motions, make sure your blood’s okay and do the check up.  We can talk in vitro if you’re serious about it.  But you may still have to work with the injections to keep your fertility up, regardless of the method of conception,” she stood up and began going through the motions they went through every month.

“Since we’re on the topic, have I mentioned I hate gowns?”  Sam added in, just so he could see the woman crack a smile.

Which worked like a charm.

She shook her head and tried to change the subject, “So, how’re your brothers doing with Claire?  She seemed to have fun at the baby shower.”

Sam appreciated the distraction while she worked, and informed her, “Good.  I guess she had a meltdown at the end of the first week, but that's what finally made everything come together.  You could see how she was acting like a normal kid at the party?  She was kind of afraid before that.  Tentative, kind of robotic, in a way.  I think she finally made the switch, accepted it.  Accepted Dean and Cas.”

“Yeah, I bet she needed that 'meltdown.'  She’s been through a lot, sometimes getting everything out and letting go of that weight gives you a fresh start.”  The omega hummed a confirmation.  “So she made the choice herself, right?  It wasn’t forced on her - staying for good?  That was _all_ Claire?”

“Yep,” he confirmed, then added with a light chuckle, “Turns out, she was kind of ready from day one.  She didn’t need to head back to Illinois to grab anymore of her things.  She had everything already packed, guess she had a good feeling.  Which was probably why she threw the fit, since she may’ve been questioning her choice.”

“Do you know if she’s presented, or not?”

“No idea.  She’s glued to her blockers right now, and gets sent meds from Missouri.  I think she wants to keep it a secret.  I don’t blame her.  I mean, Dean _hated_ presenting omega and heats are hard as fuck - now _I_ know that.  But sometimes girls don’t like presenting alpha either, takes away from their femininity.  Or so I’ve been told.”  He stretches back on the familiar paper-covered chair.  “She’ll come around.  I mean, she’s almost fourteen, she’s _had_ to present, right?”

“Yeah, if she ever needs someone to talk to, I’m here.  I didn‘t really get to know her at the baby shower, but she seems like a great kid.  So if she has questions,” Amelia says kindly.  “You know, about biology stuff, since I’m a friend of the family _and_ a doctor.  It might be easier.  Or, hell, if she’s freaked out about being an alpha, I bet she could find a role model in Kali.  I _can’t_ believe those words just came out of my mouth.  What I _mean_ , is that Kali’s a great example of an alpha female who’s embraced it and held onto her ‘womanhood,’ if that’s what Claire's worried about.”

“I sure as fuck don’t think they want a _little Kali_ running around the house.”  A shiver shot down Sam’s spine at the mere thought.  “But you’re right.  She could ask questions, I know they kind of hit it off, from day one.  She likes the sarcastic asses in our lives, and god knows we’ve got a ton of them.  I should mention that to Claire.  It may be less awkward coming from her uncle than her new parents, you know?”

Amelia was quiet as a response.

“Um…” Sam paused, “Unless you think I should have Cas and Dean tell her?”

Still, nothing.

Finally, after the pause, Amelia stood up with a glowing smile and demanded, “Speaking of uncles, you should probably call the other one _right now._  Because I’ve got some good news for _both_ you shitheads.”

Sam’s eyes were as wide as saucers, and he never grabbed his phone faster in his life.  He dialed Gabe’s number, which he answered after a few rings (he was probably helping around the bar) and greeted, “Hello, lovely, you get poked yet?”

“No, not yet, putting you on speaker,” Sam clicked the button, scenting the eager energy in the air.

“Uh oh.  Are we having the in vitro talk, and you need the alpha’s permission?”  He asks with a heavy sigh, “I’m down if the Sasquatch is down.”

“No, I don’t believe that’s a good option at this time,” Amelia’s voice was her even- _professional_ tone,  although her eyes were alight with mischief watching Sam.

“Why the hell not?  We were talking about it last visit and-”

“You don’t need it.”  Amelia cut him off.

Gabriel paused, not quite getting the big picture here, “Wait.  What?”

“Guess who’s expecting a little Moose?”  She finally cracked, her voice raising in pitch as she reached out and grabbed Sam’s hand.  “It _worked_!”

“Shut the fuck up!  Are you _serious_?!”  Gabe’s voice was nearly as shrill as hers.  “Why the hell did I stop going to those check ups?!  What is _wrong_ with me!  I was supposed to be the _optimistic_ one and I should _be there_ and holy fucking-”

“It’s fine,” Sam’s joy could be heard through the phone, “At least _you_ were the first to find out, right?  Unlike another pair of idiots we know.”

“I feel as though I may pass out?”  Gabriel guessed in a matter-of-fact tone.  “ _Hey_!”  They could hear Gabriel move the phone away from his mouth, as well as the background noise of the bar go silent.  “ _We’re havin’ a fuckin’ baby Moose_!”  There was a roaring applause, before Gabriel finished with,  “ _Thank you, now carry on!_ ”

Sam looked at Amelia and huffed out fondly, “So much for waiting to announce it.”

“C’mon, did you expect anything different?”  Amelia poked his muscled abdomen lightly.  “Say goodbye to that tight six-pack.”

Gabriel’s voice filled the clinic room, pitched directly into the phone again, “Sam.  We need to celebrate!  And by that, I mean make out.  And _other_ things.  Where you gonna be?”

“Oh god.”  He rolled his eyes, “I’ll text you, okay?  We’re still doing the check up.”

“ _Fine_ ,” he sounded like he was pouting, “ _Fuck_ , I love you.”

“I love you, too.  See you soon.”

There was the sound of Gabriel starting another excited conversation with someone else, when the phone hung up.

The two in the room started cracking up, half out of the alpha’s ridiculousness and half out of that contagious elation.  Either way, everything with Sam’s body was right on track, he was three weeks along, and they’d have to switch up their appointment schedule to accommodate the new change.  Which was _exactly_ what they were hoping for.


	51. Chapter 51

**Four Weeks Later**

Even though they didn’t have to be, the day that Claire started school there was an excited and nervous buzzing in the house that had both of the mates awake and moving.

Castiel was allowed to pack her lunch (cold cuts and sandwiches couldn’t be fucked up _too_ badly) while Dean was flipping pancakes over the stove.  The scent of bacon was already wafting through the air when the teen came down the stairs, wide-eyed and surprised by the scene in front of her.

“What are you doing?”

“Hey, _you_ may have had lots of first days of school,” Dean pointed the spatula at her, “But _we_ haven’t.  This is a big day!  Even if you’re not excited, let us be excited, all right?”

With a small smirk, she replied easily, “I guess I can pretend, since there’s bacon.”

“That’s my girl!”  Dean began scooping the hot cakes and simmering pork onto a plate and set it in front of her.  “I can promise a good breakfast, but your chances with Cas packing your lunch are fifty fifty.”

The alpha looked affronted when he turned back to his mate and stammered out, “I’m including all the food groups so she gets her nutrition and-”

“You know they have food at the cafeteria, right?”  Claire asked with her eyebrow raised, as she dumped a good amount of syrup over her breakfast.

“Let him do this,” Dean stage whispered, “If it doesn’t work out, you can have all the gross cafeteria food to your heart’s content.”

She shook her head, but hummed appreciatively around her first bite of breakfast.  After she finished chewing, she asked, “So, is this a first day of school thing, or will you always be up to make me breakfast?”

“Depends on this one,” the omega patted his stomach, “Been keepin’ me up some nights, but whenever I can, I sure will make the effort.”

“Would you like to ride the bus, or have us drive you?”  Cas joined his daughter at the table and set the bagged lunch next to her backpack.

“Bus is fine,” she said in-between bites.  “I’ve always taken the bus.”

Dean set down two more plates of food, he and Cas joining in the meal.

“You’ll let us know if you need anything?” Was the alpha’s next question, as he dug into the food as well.

“Wow, it’s _school_ , you guys, I’m not going off to war,” she groused loudly, but it was out of fondness, not annoyance.  “You’ve loaded my backpack up with so much crap I won’t even be able to fit any textbooks in.  I think I’m overly prepared.”

“You should leave some of it here, then?”

“Cas,” Dean reached to his side and grabbed his mate’s shoulder.  “She’s right.  This isn’t war.  Chill out.”

He took a deep breath and nodded.  “I suppose I don’t have the experience you do."  Then, he turned his attention to his daughter to admit, "And I’ve gotten rather fond of having you around during the summer.”

“Thought you’d get sick of me by now,” Claire shrugged her shoulders, as if she was looking for something in their responses.

“Hell, no.  It worked out perfectly.  I mean, you feel comfortable here, right?”  Dean suddenly felt a little more nervous than he had before.  “If it’d been a new home, on top of a new school, that would’ve been some hard stuff.  We did all right, didn’t we?”

Claire paused with a forkful of bacon, before she slowly looked up to see the two men waiting on bated breath for her answer.

She made eye contact, if not a little shyly, with both, and nodded.  “Yeah.  You guys did all right.”

They both sighed in tandem, which made Claire laugh, because these two were so predictable sometimes.  She wouldn’t tell them it made her comfortable - that it made her feel safe.  She wouldn’t say out loud that this place really did feel like home, but she hoped they knew that.

“Oh, yeah!”  Dean jumped up from his seat, and ran upstairs in the blink of an eye, leaving both Cas and Claire confused.

When he came (hobbled) back down and handed something to Claire, her eyes widened the moment it was in her palm.

“Thought you’d need a phone.  I already programmed everyone’s number in there, so if we’re in the middle of a shift or something, you can get in touch with Gabe, Charlie, Kali, whoever.  Just make sure you hide that shit at school, it’d suck to have it taken away on the first day.”  Dean nodded over to his mate, “It was Cas’ idea.  Guess he got too caught up in making that Food Pyramid Lunch, he forgot all about it.”

“Thank you,” the words came easy, and it didn’t leave her hand while she finished up her breakfast.

When they glanced at the time and knew it was minutes before the bus was scheduled at their subdivision, Claire was packing up her bag and pulling on her jacket.  Dean was rinsing the dishes and putting them into the washer, when he felt a small pair of arms wrap around him and hug him from behind.

He immediately flipped around, surprised by the teen’s show of affection and wrapped her in a hug.

“I mean it, thank you,” she smiled at him, and then crossed the room to pull Cas into another lingering hug.  “I’ll see after school.”

Both of them unconsciously followed her to the door, and waved her off.

As she was walking down the street, Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist and joked, “They grow up so quickly, don’t they?”

“Yes, it seems as though it was only yesterday that she was still a teenager.”

“Smart ass.”

Cas leaned into his touch, “I’m trying to distract myself so I don’t get emotional, in case you were wondering.”

With a snort, Dean pulled his mate back into the house and shut the door.  

He wiggled his eyebrows, before brushing his lips against the alpha's. “Well, in _that_ case, I can think of better ways to distract you.”

“Mm.  Please do.  Neither of us has to be at work for a few hours…”

“ _And_ we have the house to ourselves.”

“Bedroom?”

“Now.”

\-------------

Since the night of the baby shower, Charlie had no idea what to do about her relationship _or_ Gabriel’s revelations.

Not to mention, apparently, after he’d tucked her into bed that night - he’d made an announcement Jo was coming back to the bar.  Charlie had come _very close_ to dropping a tray of drinks when she saw the omega walk in, not just like she was visiting, but with her hair pulled back and an apron on.

Directly following, she’d cornered Gabriel in his office, demanding what the fuck he was doing, to which he coolly replied _he_ was the boss.  Cas and Dean were about to have _two_ kids, and now _Gabriel_ had one of the way, too (which everyone was over the moon about) and they needed an employee.  Because, it was a fact, all kinds of things could come up with these situations.  Originally, Kali had been hired in to be Dean's replacement, and that was fine and dandy, but now?  There were _two more_ employees with erratic schedules to consider, because of the newest teen _and_ the newest pup that had been brought in since Kali's arrival.  So, _duh_ , they needed another hire.  This certain employee came with experience, _and_ a promise never to dip out again.

Gabriel was giving her another chance, and told her to behave.  

He also reminded Charlie that working relationships were different, and it shouldn’t affect the way her job went.  She wasn’t friends with Anna outside bar functions, so why did it have to be different with Jo?

Well, these were all the 'pretty words and explanations' he had - because Gabriel could talk his way out of _anything_ , and who was Charlie to question her _boss_ ’ choice?  Even if he was her friend, if it hadn’t been Jo, it would have been someone else.  Someone who may not fit in, someone who needed to be trained and wouldn’t be as devoted to the bar as Jo was.

Plus, Dean was _ecstatic_ she was back.

Jo was going out of her way to be friends with Kali.

Cas and Jo always helped each other out, especially when it came to assisting Dean - so with such a well-oiled machine, who was Charlie to throw a wrench in it?

She begrudgingly walked away from the conversation, and tried to think about the bar as a job.  And _only_ a job.  But it was so fucking difficult.

Especially, after all the things Gabriel had said to her - about Jo staying away to better herself, to be good enough for Charlie.  And as of right now, she wasn’t trying to make a move.  She wasn’t invading her personal space, she was letting her be.

Things with Gilda afterwards, had been awkward.

While she was livid Jo was back at the bar, she tried to reign in her frustration and be there for Charlie.  The omega had to use her make-up skills to fix up a bruised cheek and a black eye on her girlfriend.  She should have known Jo would go for the face.  In a weird way (a way she would _never_ tell anyone, and would take to the grave), it made her feel pretty damn special that these two women literally got into a drunken brawl over her.

Things were settling down.

Until, one day, after Claire got back from school and she was doing her homework in a corner booth, she looked at Charlie weird.  Naturally, the omega had to investigate - it was a slow afternoon, so she scooted into the booth across from her.

“What’s with the stink eye, kid?”

“I finally figured it out.”  She said casually, as she flipped through her notebook.

“Figured what out?”  Charlie repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“There was something weird about your scent,” Claire shrugged her shoulders and leaned back, giving Charlie her full attention.  “But now that Jo’s back, it makes sense.”

“Okay, I get I’m a damn parrot, but _what_ makes sense?”

She had been told by Sam one day that this kid had a _killer_ nose.  One that would give even _hers_ a run for her money.  So the fact that Claire was noticing things, through the blockers, really piqued her attention.  Especially when it came to Jo.

“When I met you, your scent was always covered up, but bonded.  They told me you were mated before, but I can tell the difference.  That’s an older scent lingering scent, the bonding is newer.  Stronger.  I thought it was because you met that beta, but that’s not it.  Gilda’s scent never sticks on you, unless it‘s perfume.  I don’t really talk to Jo, and she doesn’t wear blockers, so it’s totally different - but your scent’s still on her.  Like it’s a part of her.”  She said it like it was no big deal.  “Thought you might wanna know.”

For a second, Charlie couldn’t move.  One, because Claire’s nose was a force of nature, and two, after all this time?  They had been _bonded_?  Of course, it made sense if was from an outside source, but this made everything all kinds of fuzzy and confusing.

Claire took advantage of her stupor, and said, “Did you know my dad's book is getting published?  Don’t tell him, but I’m really proud of him.  He changed everyone's names, but I'm figuring out who's who.  You’re Christa and she’s Julia.  If I’m right, I know your story.”  She looked around to make sure no one was listening in.  “I don’t know what happened next with you two, because of where he ended it.  But… Kali said it’s been months since you’ve seen each other.  I’ve scented her on you since the day I _met you_.  Just wanted you to know.”

“I haven’t even gotten to read over Cas’ book,” was the only thing Charlie could pick out as a ‘safe’ thing to speak of.  “Your dad’s awesome, you should be proud.”

“You’re awesome, too.”  She gave her a genuine smile.  “I hope I can be as badass as you guys, one day.”

“Oh, trust me, kid.  You don’t wanna go through _half_ the stuff we did.  Wait.  He _let you_ read that and _know_ it was real?”  She titled her head to the side and scoffed in disbelief.  “Damn.  That’s some great parenting, right there, knowing ya got a family of borderline fugitives.”

“It’s good I know it’s real.  So I know you’re all real,  and not fake like my _other_ families have been,” Claire jumped to the offensive, not appreciating Charlie judging her dad.  “I thought I’d _help you,_ and tell you what I figured out about you and Jo.  That’s _it_.  I’m gonna do my homework, now.”

“Claire, I didn’t mean-”

The glare she shot the omega was real, and had her slowly standing up.  Except, she lingered with her hands on the table for a second, before saying, “Thank you,” and walked away.

Even though she didn’t know what to do with the information, at least it was there.  Now, she had to decide if it was going to help her or hurt her more.

\------------

For, God knows what, reason, even though both of them were working, Dean _still_ chose to be on the wait staff, rather than stand behind the bar.  He claimed the tips were better and his back hurt too bad if he was in one place for too long.  Walking around helped him, _supposedly_.

Jo was watching him, carefully, and called bullshit.

However, she didn’t vocalize it.

She did try to hover _just_ out of view, but it was difficult to stay close on the floor with how their sections were laid out.

Kali and Charlie were behind the bar, ignorant to the situation and Cas, Gabe and Sam were having a movie bonding night with Claire, so Gabe couldn't keep an eye on Dean either.  And what was supposed to be a slower night, had Jo, Anna and Dean _flying_ around the room between tables.  There was some kind of event in the area, and everyone and their ex-husband had apparently ended up here.  And nothing could have mentally or physically prepared them for this surprise.

Jo could tell he was exhausted, but she couldn’t pick up on it as much as someone _else_ could.

Although she was trying to give the woman her space, she felt this was something necessary enough to speak with her about.

As soon as she knew Charlie had hopped to the back on break, Jo topped her tables off and followed her back.

Charlie’s cheeks were stuffed full of a sandwich (which Jo found adorable, and all she wanted to do was kiss her) but the alarm on her face was evident.  She had to tell her she wasn’t cornering her, she _needed_ the other omega to know that.

“Hey, sorry, keep eating, I’ll just talk,” she began, which Charlie eagerly agreed to, and began nervously eating the sandwich.  “So Dean’s, what?  A month and a half away?”

Charlie nodded slowly, but didn’t respond.

“I’m keeping my eye on him, and while he’s really good 'at fake it ‘til you make it,' I think we need a _nose_ on him,” she explained, hands moving nervously while she spoke.  “Last time something happened, and it was Kali and me, it was one of the scariest things in my life.  I feel like he’s pushing himself and I don’t know if he’s close to reaching his limit, or not.  Is there anyway I could go behind the bar and you could go on the floor?”  She sighed and added in, “I’ll give you all my tips, or something.  This _isn’t_ because I don’t want to run around today it’s-”

“For Dean.”  Charlie finished for her and nodded.  “No, I totally get that.  And, it’s smart.  That’s a really good idea, Jo.”

So what, if the blonde omega preened a little at the compliment.  “Okay, good.  I know he’s a stubborn pain in the ass, and we don’t close for another couple hours so if his scent takes a turn-”

“We both wrestle him to the back,” Charlie raised her hand for a high-five, which took Jo by surprise, but she eagerly returned.  “I like it.  Just introduce me to your tables, once I’m done with this and-”

Before they could even finish their conversation, Dean came huffing into the back room and shoved Charlie over on the couch so he could lay out, his head in her lap and look up at her.  Her eyes widened, because Jo wasn’t joking.  So she smacked him on the shoulder, hard, and threw the rest of her food in the trash.

“The fuck, dude?!”

“What?”  He asked, his voice a little breathless as he closed his eyes.  “Just need a little break.”

Now that he was here, in front of her, _Jo_ could even scent it without the distraction of others through the bar.  She crouched down next to him and grabbed his hands, “Really though, what the fuck.  You’re gonna go into early labor if you keep this up!”

“Today wasn’t supposed to be this busy,” Dean snapped at her.  “This sucks.  I need-” he groaned and both his hands flew to his stomach.  “I need this little shit to stop this dance party and get off my bladder.  And I need -”

“To go home.”  Charlie’s voice was final.  “You can’t push yourself like this!  You’re not fuckin’ Superman!”

“I’m Batman,” Dean corrected with a wry, but smart-ass quip.  “Get it right.”

“Okay, who would be the least likely to freak out to call?”  Jo looked up at Charlie, who shook her head and answered:

“They’re all together for movie night.”

“I’ve got a better idea…”

\---------------

Of all places Amelia thought she would find herself tonight, Gabriel’s bar was not one of them.

Apparently, Jo wanted to know if Dean was really just working himself too hard tonight, or as Dean complained over and over, he didn’t need their worrying - he could go on the floor.  He refused to let them call Cas or anyone, _especially_ because now that Sam was hormonal, they’d all jump the gun and assume the worst.

Which she understood.

After all, she had been treating all of them, individually.

And they had the tendency to fly off the handle.

Charlie was still in the back room with Dean, Jo kept to her tables - Kali assured them she’d be able to cover the bar herself, when Amelia walked in.

Immediately, the scent of pissed off omega hit her, and Dean gave her a two-finger salute.  “Ever had do to a check-up in a bar?”

“There’s a first time for everything.”

She knew for a fact Gabriel had a chair in his office, so she grabbed that and pulled it out to where the two were sitting on the couch.  The doctor had brought her bag with her, and took Dean’s pulse and blood pressure right away.  As soon as her nose desensitized from the initial omega anger and she could give him a good sniff, she shook her head and glared at him.

“ _So_ , Dean.  What, may I ask, made you come back here and find yourself a Charlie-like pillow?”

He looked at her, and he looked guilty.  “My back.  No matter what I do, it won’t stop hurting and I’m cramping like crazy.”

“I thought you said your pup was tap dancing,” the redhead narrowed her eyes.  “You didn’t say you were all _crampy_!”

“It’s because the asshole is showing premature labor signs,” she groaned and, like all the other girls, smacked him in the arm.  “You’re lucky I brought all the shit we’d need for any situation.  You’re obviously not ready.  But meds, combined with bed rest should do the trick.”

Charlie’s eyes widened, “He’s going into labor?!”

“No, _no_ , not yet - just showing signs.  This is more common than you think.  But we’ve gotta keep that pup in there for a few more weeks.”  Amelia looked Charlie in the eyes to try to dispel her worry.  “But he’s lucky he’s got friends like you.  Because who knows what would happen if he didn’t.”

“Jo was the one who was worried about him,” Charlie admitted, “Like you said, I was just the pillow.”

“Fuck,” Dean groaned out loud, “Please tell me these meds are gonna stop this.”

“Yeah, they should help.  We need to get you home,” she ordered, and didn’t bother moving the chair back to Gabriel’s office.  “Now, I’ve turned into an taxi service.  Look at what my life has become.”

“You know how much we love and appreciate you, Ams.”

“Come back, when you’re done,” Charlie urged her, “You can drink away your Winchester sorrow, and I’ll be your DD.”

“Aren’t you a sweetheart,” she laughed, and then shook her head.  “I’d take you up on that if I didn’t have to work in the morning.  Maybe this weekend we can all have a girls night.  Since this mama isn’t allowed out.”

It was at that moment, Jo walked into the back and saw Amelia had arrived, “Is he gonna live, doc?”

“He’ll live.  Glad you were watching him.  He’s gonna be on bed rest and not too happy about it until the pup comes.  I’m getting him home and set him up with a regimen of pills,” she reached out to take Dean’s hand, which Jo jumped forward and helped with.  “Thanks for watching him.”

And, with that, both the doctor and the bitching omega were out the backdoor.

The two women linger for a second, before Charlie turned around and said, “It’s great you’re back.  Not just to look out for Dean but, I, uh - missed you,” her tone was sheepish, so she quickly added, “And the bar would fall apart without you working here.”

Jo couldn’t help but smile, but not as much as she wanted, because the last thing she needed was Charlie taking back her words.  So, she winked and said, “I missed you, too,” and made an exit back out onto the floor to tell Kali and Anna the news.

Charlie paused for another second, and sighed, because she meant it when she said she missed her.  Her cheeky humor, her sassy quips, and her unwavering love for their little family.  None of which, Gilda had.

No, she couldn’t think like this, she had to stop right now.

She shook herself off, pulled her apron back on, because it was game time.

\---------------

It was all kinds of awkward, when Amelia and Dean showed up at his house to see Gabriel, Cas, Sam and Claire stretched out through the living room, watching TV and snacking on popcorn.

Gabriel called out, “The hell, you’re done early-” before he noticed the doctor was with him, and then he snapped at attention, “What’s going on?”

“I’m tucking him in,” Amelia said, as way of explanation.  “You guys continue your movie night, everything’s _fine_ , I promise.”

Of course, Cas - the overbearing, protective, alpha - was there by their side in a flash.  “What’s wrong, what’s-”

“Just make sure he doesn’t fall down the stairs or something?”  The doctor suggested, “And calm down, he doesn’t need to scent your stress, right now.  I’ll explain when we get him into bed.”

“Oh, god,” Dean lamented, when they all made their way up the stairs.  “These are gonna be the longest weeks of my _entire_ fucking _life_.”

\---------------

It took Cas a while to physically stop himself from doting on Dean to remember Amelia was there to check on him, they had friends to drop in, and he had things to do before the baby was born.

More specifically, finalize a contract between the best publishing company himself and Sam had decided on.

They were headed over, together, and there was an giddy yet anxiousness coming from Cas as he looked out the window in the passenger seat.

“You realize this is gonna be great, right?”  Sam tried to calm the alpha.  “These guys are offering you big bucks for the rights to your book.  The contract was ridiculously generous, to begin with, there wasn’t even a reason for me to negotiate.  I’m just here for moral support.”

“I know, and I appreciate it,” he gave his brother-in-law a sincere smile.  “I’m still baffled by the fact that another two caught wind and asked about rights, as well.  I never thought there’d be interest, let alone this much.”

“I read it, Cas.”  He reminded him, one of the only members of their family to get a sneak-peek.  His read-through was in a professional capacity.  Mostly to make sure the subject matters (names, locations, aliases etc) were muddled and coded enough, that nothing incriminating would get out about their lives.  “You’ve got a secret talent none of us knew about.  Sure, our story is tabloid-material, but the way you put it _together_?  Doesn’t surprise me, in the least.”

“And you’re sure, this is the best company to work with?”

“For the millionth time, yes.”

“I’m a bother, aren’t I?”

“This is a big deal.  Of course, you’re going to be nervous.”

When Sam parked the car, Cas took a second to adjust his suit (which he’d been advised to wear especially for this occasion to look ‘professional’) and stepped out.  He took a deep breath, made eye contact with the other man and followed this lead.  He tried to imitate his confidence, his posture, his _everything_.  He never gave Sam enough credit - rarely seeing him outside, in his element, but the lawyer was a force to be reckoned with as he proved with meeting after meeting.

He finally realized why he and Gabriel clicked.

They were both strong, both equals, and Cas knew these two were true mates for a _reason_.

He couldn’t be happier - especially, now they had a pup on the way, too.

If anyone deserved it, it was Sam and Gabe.

Cas let that thought distract him and make him smile as they entered the tall building of the corporate office, and head right to the elevator.  When Sam punched in the floor number, he stayed strong, and presented himself as an alpha ready to finalize a deal.  The time was now.

\---------------

It was official.

Bed rest _sucked_.

Especially, when Benny called him up and told him Andrea gave birth to a healthy baby boy, and he would have killed to drive over to see him.  Apparently, that wasn’t in the cards right now.  Since everyone was ridiculously busy, who knows if they’d even offer him a ride.  Especially, since everyone was trying to keep Dean going into labor for as long as they could.  Like a fuckin' pothole was gonna make his water break.  What bullshit.  
  
He promised Benny as soon as the Nazis let him go, also known as him giving birth, they’d have a newborn playdate and introduce the pups to each other.  Best to start off young, right?  
  
He couldn’t be happier for the couple, and at least some phone calls from time to time made him feel better.  
  
Even though he, himself, felt like he was going insane the rest of the time.

Cas even gave him shit when he found him lounging around on the couch, and Dean had to remind him it wasn’t literally ‘bed rest,’ it was him not working, so fuck off.

The moral of the story, was there were only so many things that could keep him occupied.  And after a while, something inside him - changed?  He didn’t know how to describe it.

Dean heard the door close, his eyes snapping to the clock, and knew exactly who was home.  He was internally freaking out, because it had been _too long_ since he’d seen her, and he couldn’t put his finger on _why_.

“Claire!”  He shouted from where he had been lounging, playing with apps on his cell in Cas and his bedroom

Why were school days so long?!  Were they this long since he’d gone?  Was he getting old?  Getting senile?  Maybe he was just working too hard when Sam was in school to notice it was really a fuckin’ _eternity_  and they corralled those kids in to the point of torture!  He could have _sworn_ that-

“Dean?”  She was concerned when she whipped around the corner, backpack still hanging from her left shoulder.  “Are you all right?”

“Get over here!”  He ordered, his arms opened as he threw back the covers and demanded she follow his instructions.

She scrunched up her nose, her concern turned into bafflement, but pulled her backpack away and took off her shoes.  After all, who could say no to a pregnant (ready to blow) omega?  She was cautious as she crawled into bed, and he immediately latched onto her, burying his face in her neck.  It was then she looked around to what else was in bed with him.

“Oh.  My.   _God_.”  She threw her head back, even though Dean had an iron grip around her middle and his nose still scenting her.  “You’re _nesting_!  You’re _totally_ nesting!”

“What?   _No_!”  He gasped at the accusation.

“Then why are Cas’ dirty clothes in here?  And my hoodie from yesterday?”

“Uh…” he was looking for an explanation and came up with, “I was gonna do laundry and then decided to take a nap and I guess they came with me…” then he looked up and glared, “How do _you_ know about nesting, anyway?!  And it’s not like it worked, the scents on this shit is too old so-”

“You’re clinging to me, more specifically my scent.”  She supplied, giggling.  “Chill out, it’s a normal thing.”

“’S not fair.”  Dean grumbled, and looked as though he was pouting.  “’Cause I’m alone.  It didn‘t matter before, because I was working with everyone and got my fill, or something.  Don’t have anyone’s scents here.  Doesn’t feel right, doesn’t feel like home without seein‘ ‘em every day.”

Then, a thought came to him and he looked up at the blonde, “ _You_!  You know!  You called me out!”

“Yep.  I sure did.”

“You are going on a mission!  And you‘re keeping it a _secret_!”

She blinked owlishly - just like her dad.  “I… am?”

“Sure as fuck you are!”

“What am I doing…?”

“Since I’m on house arrest, yer helping me make my _stupid_ goddamn _nest_!”

She jerked in his grasp, trying to face him to see a borderline evil smirk cross his face.  “How the hell am I gonna do that?!  People are going to know when their things go missing!”

“Which is why you’re going to have to be _sneaky_ , daughter dearest.”

“You’re messing with me.  You _have_ to be.”

“Nope.”  He shook his head.  “I’ll make my list.  You snake shit for me.  And when I’m here, with nothing to do I’ll, uh-” he searched his brain for something to bribe her with.

“Do my homework until your water breaks.”  She matched his devilish tone.

“That’s totally bad parenting.”  Dean commented instantly.

“So is telling your daughter to literally steal things from your friends and family when they’re not looking.”

“Fine, fine!  It’s not like I have shit to do half the time, anyway.”

“Yeah, all your do is watch your Tele Novellas on Netflix.”  Claire grinned and pulled off her jacket - which was difficult with the vice-like grip he had around her.  “Here, have this until I can get out tomorrow’s homework.  Keep this from the _moral_ dad, all right?”

“Hey! _I_ used to be the moral one, but whatever.  We have a deal.”  Dean relinquished his grip and extended his hand, “Have I ever mentioned how much I like you, kid?”

She shook her head, with the roll of her eyes and groaned, “I’d say I like you, too.  Up until the point you called me kid.  Text me a list of the innocent victims and I’ll start tomorrow.”

“Atta girl.”

\--------------

When Claire looked at the text Dean had sent her on her lunch, she gaped.  Not because of the number of people on the list, but because of the question: how the _hell_ was she going to steal these things without them knowing?

And even more so, wasn’t Cas going to know?  Or was Dean going to hide his collection away when the alpha was home, then bring it back out when he was alone?

Claire was banking on the second one.

Which was a hilarious image, in her mind.

Her adoptive, tough, omega father, constructing and deconstructing the nest in secrecy every single day, hoping his mate didn’t notice and ridicule him for it.  It’s not like Castiel was that kind of alpha - he’d be more than willing to help.

But Claire knew it was a pride thing, to Dean.  And it made Claire feel special in a way, to be let in on this and trusted.

But as much as she was happy to be a part of this - the task was... daunting.

It was going to be a challenge, and as much as she liked a challenge?

Some of these people were going to be damn near _impossible_ to yank something away from.

Dean better get her all A’s this semester, that was for fucking sure.

\---------------

Castiel bid his brother and co-workers goodbye after his early shift ended (if you‘d call seven o‘clock early), and grabbed his coat and keys, more than ready to head home and see Dean and Claire.  When he got to his car and buckled in, he noticed there was a missed call, as well as a voicemail on his phone from a certain someone he wasn’t expecting to hear from so soon.

He began driving and put the phone on speaker as he pulled out of the parking lot, onto the street.

Her voice was hesitant, which was strange because he’d never known Meg to be cautious about _anything_.  What started out as a _‘call me back,’_ turned into a _‘fuck it,_ ’ and then a minute long story.

By the end of the story, Castiel’s heart was beating out of his chest and his breath was coming out shakily.

He was almost home, but- he _couldn’t_.

No.  He _couldn’t_ show up like _this_.

He could already tell the inside of the car was a fog of all the things he didn’t want Claire and Dean to scent.

Without thinking, and just acting, he was jerking the wheel until he was in Sam and Gabe’s driveway, his knuckles white against the wheel, and his foot on the brake.  It took him a long time to relax one of his hands enough to shift the car into park and kill the engine.

 _Fuck_.  This _couldn’t_ be happening.

He _wasn’t_ \- he couldn’t-

He looked up to see the lights were, indeed, on inside the house.  He opened the door to make his way in, because there was suddenly something _urgent_ he _needed_ to do.  Something he needed to _change_ \- and he hoped it wasn’t too late.

Castiel pounded on the door, most of his weight leaning against it, because he was having a hard time supporting himself.

When Sam answered, his eyes were wide and he demanded, “Cas?  Are you okay?  What’s going on?”

“I-I need,” his hands were shaking, no - his entire body was shaking, “I need _one more_ -”

“One more what?”  Sam lead him to the couch, because it looked like the man was ready to keel over.  “You’re not making sense.”

The alpha doubled over, pressing his palms to his forehead and taking in deep breaths, because he already knew he was hyperventilating.  Sam rushed to the kitchen, knowing he’d grabbed some orange juice last time he’d gone shopping and poured Cas a glass.  He set it in front of the alpha, while sitting down next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Cas.  Talk to me.  What’s happening?”

“Couldn’t be around Claire and Dean like this,” then he shook his head, “ _Fuck_ , shouldn’t even be around _you_ like this.”

“It’s okay, your scent doesn’t effect me as much.  But you’ve _gotta_ talk to me.”

“Meg called.  Left a message,” he reached out and chugged half the orange juice, before he threw his head back and inhaled as deeply as he could.

“What did it say?”  Sam was trying hard to keep from getting nervous, himself, because there were a thousand thing that could go wrong with Meg.

“It’s Balthazar.”  Cas finally spat out.  “H-he used to be my _best friend_.”

Sam had to think for a second, but then his eyes widened in understanding, “ _He’s_ who you went to when you mated Dean.  When you _overdosed_.”

Cas scrubbed a hand down his face and nodded, “I should have tried to help him.  When _I_ got clean.  I should have been there to _support_ him, to _encourage_ him, to-”

“You don’t owe anyone anything, Cas.  Besides your family.”  Sam tried to drive the point home, but it wasn’t working, “It’s _his_ choice if he-”

“He’s dead,” The alpha finally snapped, burying his face in his hands.  “ _He_ overdosed, they didn’t get to him quick enough - he-”

“Oh god, I’m sorry, that’s-”

“We can’t let the novel go to print.  Not _yet_.”  He looked at Sam with desperate, urgent, tear-glazed eyes.  “I need to write _one more_ chapter.”


	52. Chapter 52

“Hey, hey,” Sam tried to offer Cas comfort the only way he knew how - by taking the alpha into his arms.  Because no matter who you were, death was a huge, catastrophic thing and you needed family.  “We’ll make it work.   _I’ll_ make it work - I promise.  I’m so sorry, Cas.”

Castiel didn’t care how pathetic he felt right now, even though he never thought he’d find himself in this position, he let himself cling to Sam.

The only thing running through his mind was Balthazar.

Their friendship of nearly a decade, how the man had always been there for him, hell - _he_ was the only person he’d felt he could run to after doing the most terrible thing to Dean - and after Cas got himself clean?  He turned his back on him.  He should have _been there_ \- he should have helped Balthazar turn his life around, the same way the people in Castiel’s own life helped him.  He owed it to him, he should have _saved him,_ he _could_ have saved him, but instead... he chose to ignore everything in his past.  Including his best friend.  He’d been _stupid_ , he’d been _selfish_ , and it’d cost Balthazar _his life_ -

The tears kept flowing, the thoughts running on repeat through his head, all of their times together - not just high, but sober, too - as they had spent all through their undergrad.  Balthazar hadn’t always been like that, _Cas_ was the one who’d lead him down that path - _Cas_  was the one who convinced him to try heroin for the first time - he…

“You can’t go home like this.  You can't drive.  You won't be able to write at home.”  Sam’s voice was absolute.  “You’re staying here in the guest bedroom tonight.  I’ll get a hold of the company in the morning, it’s too late now.”

Cas was having trouble catching his breath, so all he could do was nod.

He couldn’t bring this home to Claire and Dean.

He couldn’t let his own past haunt them anymore than it already had.  Especially _Claire._   While Dean may be strong enough, he couldn't bring this to his _daughter's_ doorstep, he couldn't -

“I’m texting Gabe.”  Sam narrated his movements while he reached for his pocket, still refusing to let the man go.  “He’ll be able to help more than me.”

The alpha didn’t know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, he still didn’t even feel like he was in the room, or hearing the words Sam was saying.  Not really.  They were muffled by his own thoughts.  It didn’t matter.  Nothing else mattered.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, he was so caught up elsewhere, until he heard his brother’s voice fill the room with a, “Fuck, Cas - I’m so sorry,” and his body was ripped away from Sam’s.

He was numb and let himself be pulled away like a bag of rocks, the scent of family even stronger now that Gabe was here.

His eyes had been closed for so long that when he opened them, the room’s brightness came as a shock.  He had to blink a few times to get accustomed to the light.  But Gabriel’s expression mimicked his sympathetic scent.  As well as his protective guard around his little brother.

God, Cas felt like he was six again, crying over a scraped knee.

He wished it was that easy.  He wished his big brother's care and a band-aide could fix this.

“I came as soon as I could,” Gabe’s words were rushed out, “Pretty sure I nearly ran over some yuppie college kid jaywalking, but serves him right, yeah?”

“Hey, Cas?”  Sam leaned forward, putting his hand on the man’s shoulder.  “Do you want me to get your laptop?  You said you wanted to write one more chapter.  Maybe you'd like to start that?”

For the first time tonight, that sounded like something that would help.

So he nodded, his voice impossibly gruff as he said, “Thank you, Sam.”

“I’m taking you to the office, bro,” Gabriel explained, using his strength to lift the alpha to his feet, all by himself.  “I’ve got a couch there.  You’re gonna lay down, I’m gonna clear my bullshit off the desk and you’re gonna do whatever you need to do.  Soon as Sam comes back, he’s gonna make you some of that tea you like.  God knows we’ve got a supply of it, since I think it sucks - and you can drink as much as you want to tonight.  I'll be your butler.”

Cas let himself be dragged and nodded, lulling his head into Gabriel’s neck and taking in his scent, “I’d like to call Meg.  I believe I left my phone in my car.”

“Genie, too, then - your wish is my command,” the alpha kept him moving, and shot a mouthed ‘thank you’ over his shoulder to Sam, who nodded and turned to make his exit.

Even though they were only a few blocks away, he was going to drive.  The sooner Sam gathered Cas’ things together and the alpha could feel even a modicum of control over something, the better.

\--------------

When there was a knock at the door, Dean looked up from where he and Claire were watching TV in confusion and voiced, “That’s weird.”

“Think he forgot his key?” Claire mused aloud, not taking her eyes off the show.

“Nah, just saw headlights in the driveway.  Didn’t look like Baby.”  Dean literally pushed himself off the couch with a groan from all the weight in his middle, then looked back at Claire.  “If this is someone from the list, you get your sneak on.  Because you’re seriously slacking in that department!”

She rolled her eyes and looked over to him, “Don’t you remember the part where _more than half_ of your friends are ex- _bad guys_?  It’s hard!”

Dean had to refrain from saying ‘that’s what she said,’ and make his way to the door.

That last person he expected to see was Sam, looking uncomfortable and covered in the scent of distressed alpha.  But not just any alpha.   _Dean’s_ alpha.

“What’s going on?”  He demanded, staring at his brother with wide eyes.

“Wanna let me in, jerk?”

“Obviously, bitch,” he made room for him to enter, then shut the door behind him.

Claire’s nose picked up on everything immediately and she looked alarmed, repeating Dean’s, “What’s going on?” right away.

“Alright, so I’m guessing you’re scenting Cas.  He’s fine.  Well, he’s not _fine_ , but he, _himself,_ is fine.”  Sam helped himself to the chair adjacent to the two, “Sit back down, Dean.  You're on couch rest, right now.”

The omega did so, never taking his eyes off his brother.  “You got some explaining to do.”

“I’m getting there,” Sam was in full-bitch-face-mode as he stared at his brother.  It was like a show-down of Winchester hormones, and if things weren't so dire Claire would have found it entertaining.  “Okay, so Cas got some bad news tonight, and he didn’t want to upset you guys.  If you can scent him on me?  Just imagine what his actual scent would be like, right in front of you.  He doesn’t want to stress out the pup, or you, Claire, so he’s staying with us tonight.  Do you remember Balthazar?”  He directed his question to Dean.

“Yeah.  Fuckin’ _asshole_ Brit that wasn’t watching him when he OD’d, I sure as fuck remember him.”  The omega growled out.

Sam was pissed at Dean’s tone, (and the fact that Cas was having a nervous breakdown over this) so he didn’t filter himself when he snapped back, “Well, that ‘fuckin’ asshole,’ who used to be Castiel’s _best friend_ , happened to overdose and die.  And Cas _just_ got the news.  He’s beside himself, Dean.  And he’s staying with us.”

The silence in the room was so loud, ear drums were ringing and Dean visibly paled.

Finally, it was Claire who asked, “Is dad all right?”

The word slipped, like it had the tendency to do these days, and Sam shook his head.

“He’s taking it pretty hard.  Like I said, he doesn’t want to upset you guys, so he’s staying with Gabe and me.”  Sam reiterated, trying to give Claire a forced smile.  “Can you grab his laptop?  He wants to write another chapter.  I don’t know _how_ , since we already signed the contract, but I’m gonna try to work some magic and _beg_ the publishing company to add it in and pray it hasn’t already gone to print.”

Claire nodded and was on her feet in no time, leaving the brothers alone.

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face and muttered, “God, now _I’m_ the asshole.  I should be with him, I should-”

“Doing nothing.  Stay here with your daughter.  She doesn’t need to be mixed up with this.  It’s something that happened in Cas’ _past_.  He’s got his big brother, you’re on bed rest because you’re susceptible for a premature labor, all right?  I’m gonna talk to him, and I think writing about this is going to make him feel better.”  Sam spoke in a calming voice which ended up easing Dean’s nerves a little.  “He drove to our house for a _reason_.  He didn’t want to put you guys on the spot, okay?  You’ve gotta respect his wishes.”

“There’s nothing I can do?”  The omega asked evenly, staring at his brother like he held all the answers on how to make it better.

“Just stay here and _relax_.  He needs to get through this on his own, he doesn’t need to worry about you guys, too.  Just remember, he's a few blocks over, and he's not hiding this from you - he doesn't want you to get dragged into it.”  Sam watched as Claire came back in the room, with a tote she was currently tucking the power cord into.  “Claire probably understands.  Writing helps you get away from the world, or helps you get out your thoughts and your problems?”

She nodded profusely, as she handed the bag over to Sam, then looked over to Dean, “He’s right.  That’s what I do.  I hope this helps.”

“Thank you, I’m sure it will,” Sam slung the strap over his shoulder, “I’ll give you guys updates.  And I’m sorry we’re holding him hostage, but you’ve gotta understand.”

While Dean was still silent, the blonde went to sit next to him and answered, “We do.  Tell him…” then cautiously finished, “we love him.”

Sam glowed from the words and nodded, “I’m sure that’ll help.  Keep going with your movie night.  We’ll talk soon.”

After he left, Claire wrapped her arms around Dean because she’d _read_ about this ordeal in the book.

About Cas mating him in a jealous rage.  About Cas running to _this_ friend and overdosing.  About _another_ friend, taking him to the hospital under a false name, and sneaking him out.  Then, about this friend ‘trying her own rehab’ and refusing to let Dean see Cas for months.

“I jammed some of our stuff in the bag so he could make his _own_ nest,” Claire said softly to the omega.  “I thought that might help.”

Dean relaxed his muscles and took the girl into his arms, with a wry laugh, “How come you’re so good in crisis mode?  You sure as hell didn't get that from either of us.  We fly off the handle and fuck shit up.  Goddamn, Claire.  I’m proud of you.”

They stayed like that for a while, Claire’s scent, for some reason, smoothed him much more than Sam’s had.  Probably, since his brother was laced with distressed Cas-scent.  He meant it, when he said he was proud of her.  She was strong, she was a quick thinker, and she was so concerned about both their well-being to _instantly_ think of ways to take care of both Cas _and_ Dean.  He didn’t know what he’d do, right now, without her here.

\---------------

Cas stared blankly at the screen, his eyes bloodshot and his body numb, cradling in his lap one of Claire’s scarves and a threadbare shirt Dean had worn to bed the previous night.

Sam told Gabriel he wanted to speak with him, and while his mate shot him a questioning glance, but who was he to say no?  So he shut the office door as quietly as possible, and left the two alone.  Sam grabbed the other chair, wheeled himself next to Cas, and dropped his gaze onto the floor.

He cleared his throat, not to get the alpha’s attention, but for _himself_.

“I…”

God, _where_ to start this?

“When I was with Ruby, we had a friend in common.  Her name was Hael, _super_ sweet girl, I never had any idea how she fell into our group of friends.  I think it had something to do with rebellion from strict parents or something, you know?  I mean, we were all young.  That’s how a lot of us fell into it.  I had some classes with her, we used shoot up after the bad lectures as a dumb, childish escape.  Ruby would pick us up afterwards and laugh at us - but she _always_ thought there was something going on.  I guess now that you know how fuckin' psychotic she was, you can see it.  She was jealous about my friendship with Hael, but that's all was it.  She was just a good friend.”

He took in a deep breath, not even knowing if Cas was listening, but kept going.  “We were at a party, someone convinced Hael to mix some crap, which was something _I never_ did.  I had my drug of choice, and I knew the party was shady - it was bad news.  Then… I could tell something was _wrong_ with her.  Like, _seriously_ wrong.  I didn’t know what to do, because I was too fucking gone to get her to the ER.  I tried to figure out what she took, who gave her what, but she got so messed up.”  He shook his head at the memory, feeling his own heart race.  “I got her to the bathroom, tried to make her puke, tried to do anything I could.  Ruby was with me - high off her ass, trying to calm me down, telling me she was gonna be alright and she needed to sleep it off but... Hael died.   _Right there_.  In my arms.”

Sam leaned forward, running both his hands through his hair, “Toxicology in the paper said she had a bad mix of pills.  They were laced with some even more hardcore shit, and I blamed _myself_ for not watching her.  I blamed myself _for so_ long, Cas.  Looking back on it, and knowing how batshit crazy Ruby was?  It wouldn’t surprise me if it was her.  Point is, even if it wasn’t my fault, I _convinced_ myself it was - no one could tell me differently.  They were all liars, in my head.  And I know you knew him for way longer.  He was a huge part of your life, and a much better friend, but _I know_ about overdoses.   _I’ve_ been there, and with Hael?  There’s no worse feeling than thinking you could have done something.”

Finally, this time when he looked up, he found a pair of sorrowful blue eyes on him.

So, he had to finish with, “It took me forever to finally see it wasn’t my fault.  Just like _this wasn’t yours._ Drugs?  The scene?  There are choices people make and you can’t stop them.  You and I were lucky to get out of it, but sometimes the only way for others to get out of it is…” he let the thought hang in the air.  “You can get _out_ of it, but you can never really _get over it_ … I-”

Did he _really_ want to tell him this?

“I was struggling when I was in the hospital.  All the pain meds Amelia was giving me?  Brought it back.   _God_ , it felt so good, reminded me of the feeling.  I got the cravings all over again, and I _wanted it_.  But then?  I felt like I was going through withdrawal all over again when they ran out, and even I thought about _lying_.  Because she was my friend and I knew I could talk her into prescribing me more.  It’s fucking terrifying.  You don’t know, maybe Balthazar did get out, and he relapsed.  Maybe he didn’t know his limits, maybe he misjudged his tolerance and overdosed.  Maybe whatever he took was laced.  There are so many sides to the story, and you can’t blame yourself for whatever happened to him.”

So, Sam finished with, “It’s something that’s _in us_.  Some of us are stronger, some of us have a reason for fighting.  You weren’t supposed to be his.  You were given something to fight for, there’s no way you could have handled saving him - Cas, you're still saving yourself.  That’s, um, what I guess the whole point was.”

He stood up awkwardly, revealing way more than he'd anticipated, and speaking of way too many things Cas probably didn’t give a shit about or didn’t want to hear but-

The alpha reached out and grabbed Sam’s wrist.

“Thank you,” his voice was sincere and his eyes were locked with the younger Winchester.  “Thank you, for telling me.   _All_ of it.”

“Uh, you’re welcome.”  He swallowed and tried to smile.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean for that to-”

“Sam,” his voice cut him off, and his tone changed for the better, “I realize _before_ , I was in rehab.  But, if you _ever_ need help, if you’re _ever_ struggling again - please know that I’m here.  You’ve just helped me.   _Greatly_.  I‘d like to be here to return the favor.”

He chewed on his lower lip and nodded, “Don’t tell Gabe?”

“I promise.”  He let go of his grip, and Sam’s arm fell lax at his side.  “I believe I’m ready to write, now.”

\--------------

The next day after school, and the way things happened the previous night, Claire set to work on her mission.  Dean was a little more than down in the dumps because of the way the night transpired when Cas didn’t come home at all.  And it was true - she _had_ been slacking on the nest.

So, she left Dean with the clothing she had slept in, hoping it would calm him enough to let him sleep clear into the afternoon, and she went to the bar to ‘do her homework.’  Since, this was where the majority of his friends were.

The plan for her being here was ‘she thought Cas worked today, and he’d be able to run her home right before his shift.’  The bar was in walking distance from the school, where their house was not.  She came here a lot to get her homework done (before Dean began doing it for her) anyway, so her presence was nothing out of the ordinary.  In fact - she worked here quite a bit to give the mates time with each other.  Amelia said it was crucial in the third trimester, and everyone knew how excited Claire was about the pup.  Plus, no one, besides Gabe, who was still watching him at home, knew _anything_ about the incident.  She had a good hour before anyone noticed Cas was missing.

She kept her text books opened, papers out, and when she saw everyone was on the floor, she casually walked into the backroom.  Claire had her backpack slung over her shoulder, unzipped, for the purpose of jamming whatever she could in there as soon as she found it.

But they had to be little things people wouldn’t miss or notice, right away, at least.  However, things with _enough scent…_ this was going to be tricky.

She knew for a fact - he was close with Charlie.  Very close.

So her light-weight hoodie was the first thing she stuffed into the bottom of the bag.  After all, something this random could be easily misplaced, since it was hanging haphazardly off the back of the couch.

When she looked around, she needed to find something of Jo’s that wasn’t as obvious.  Because, if _everyone_ was missing a hoodie, that’d be a red flag.

Jo was working later today, so she went through the aprons until she found the one with her scent and added it to the collection.

There had to be something of Gabriel’s in his office.

When she walked in that direction and opened the door, she heard the click of heels and shut it behind her as fast (and as quietly) as she could.

Then, Claire cursed herself.

Her whole plan for being back here, was ‘because she needed to use the restroom, and the employee one was cleaner.’  The click of heels obviously meant Kali, and if she found her hiding behind this door?  There was nothing _more_ incriminating.

Dammit!

She had been caught off guard and _acted_.

Walking backwards, as silently as she could, she tried to make her way to the back corner and get her fresh scent as far away from the door as possible.  Hopefully, Kali was just here to grab a new bottle of liquor for the bar and not sticking around.  Because if she was on a break?  People were going to question why Claire’s homework was spread across the table, but the teen was nowhere in sight.

She crossed her fingers and prayed, for the first time, in a long time.

_Obviously_ , it didn’t work.  Because the door was thrown open, and Kali called out into the space, “And what do you think you’re doing creeping around, Blondie?”

“Uhh,” she answered eloquently, “Just checking out Gabriel’s office, since he’s not here to yell at me.  You know.  Exploring.”

“With the light off?”

“Yeah?”

She flipped the light switch and put her hands on her hips as the girl embarrassingly stood up.

“Now, what could you _possibly_ hope to find in here?  Besides candy?  Which, is in the top right hand drawer, to narrow your search.”

“Thanks,” she reached for it, hoping it looked like that’s what she was there for.

“You’re not fooling me.”  The alpha rolled her eyes.  “C’mon.  I know when someone’s being sketchy.  And you, _dear_ , have _not_ perfected the art of trickery, quite yet.  What are you _really_ doing?”

Claire exhaled sharply.  She knew there was no way around it, so she waved Kali in.

The alpha looked interested and followed her instruction, closing the door behind her.

“Don’t tell _anyone_ ,” she looked up at the woman who was very literally towering over her in her fire-engine red heels, and felt like a guilty little pup.  “Ever since Dean stopped working he’s been, uh, lonely, and he’s,” she coughed into her fist, “ _nesting_.”

Kali did a double-take, like she hadn’t heard the girl correctly, then tossed her head back and laughed.

“Aww, my precious little omega!  And, let me guess, _you’re_ in charge of gathering the materials?”  She walked over and sat on the edge of the desk.  “Whatcha got so far?”

She opened up her bag to show her the contents.

The alpha nodded, “And you were looking for something of Gabe’s?”  She glanced around thoughtfully, as she stood back up and walked to one of the file cabinets.  She pulled out a shirt with a coffee stain on it and handed it to the girl, “The other night, when his mate made a call and he rushed over, he dumped his drink on himself.  He said ‘fuck it,’ ripped it off like a _savage_  and grabbed his jacket.  So, you’re in luck!  He usually leaves nothing with a fresh scent anywhere.  Old habits, and all.”

“Thank you,” she said with a sincere smile, tucking it in with the other things.

“And what exactly were you planning on taking from me?”  Kali had a mischievous expression on her face, “ _I’m_ a thief, I don’t _get_ stolen from.”

“I dunno.” Claire admitted honestly, “I was gonna chalk that one up as a loss.  Unless, you’ll be awesome and take pity on me?”

“Damn,” the alpha shook her head, “You’ve got your dad’s baby blue puppy eyes, don’t you?”

She waved them out of the office, turning off the light and closing the door behind her.  But then Kali crossed her arms, sinking her weight into one hip, to think.

Then, a mischievous grin crossed her face and she said, “I have _just_ the thing.”

Claire lit up, because her list was now almost complete.  “Thank you, Kali!  This is really gonna mean a lot to him.  He’s been so bummed out the last couple days.”

She squeezed the blonde’s shoulder.  “Anything, for the baby mama.”

\-------------

Cas was fumbling with the words for a while, because everything he wanted to write alluded him.  He has mixes of physical stories, the ‘good times’ he’d shared with Balthazar, but what _lesson_ could be taught?  
  
His brain was caught up within these abstract concepts.  
  
Of both of them fighting the same demon, but it was within themselves.  Like a parasite, living inside both their bodies.  They were the hosts.  
  
Castiel looked off into the distance, his fingers no longer poised over the keys, not focusing on a single thing, but the memory of Balthazar.   _And_ the things Sam told him.  The build of everything made him scoff.  
  
Parasites only have _one_ host.  
  
But the addiction they shared?  It was a monster.  Something that had destroyed his friend.  
  
He never even knew he’d reached for the keys, until he looked down found the tangent of, “It’s a riddle, in a way.  How can a personal demon be shared?  However, it’s so ironic, so individual and tragic, really.  Our paths ended heartbreakingly different, because of our _strengths_ \- who's gave out, and who kept fighting.  You can only fight your own demons, not those of someone else.  Perhaps, it’s something in your DNA, carved down into almost a cellular level… who will live, who will struggle.  Who will stand up to the laws of 'Survival of the Fittest.'  
  
Who will have their lives shaped by 'Nature vs Nurture.'  
  
The Lone Wolf or Pack Mentality.  
  
I should have been his pack, but maybe he never wanted one - as I did.  I’ll remember him fondly, I’ll always love him as a brother, but you can’t save everyone.  This is a stabbing reminder that life is fragile, and you’ll never be able to use the excuse: ‘it won’t happen to me.’  Everything can happen to you.  You’re a fool to think yourself invincible.”  
  
There were still words he needed to say, phases that needed fine-tuning.  He needed to pay his friend proper homage, but then?  He’d need his _family_.  His heart was too heavy, but it was beginning to break up, like an ice pick was chipping into the sub-zero freeze of his muscle with every word he poured out on to the screen.  He just needed to thaw.  Then, his mate and his daughter would melt him, completely.  He found solace in that fact.  He'd be with them soon.  
  
\--------------

There was still no word from Cas (although, Sam had texted him, assuring Dean he was nearly finished with his chapter and in much better spirits), when Claire was dropped off by Kali, after her shift.  She walked to the door and unlocked it, backpack full and hoping she could make the omega feel better.

“Dean!”  She called out, because there were three places he could be, and it was easier to follow his whines.

He got _very_ whiny when he was alone all day.

“Upward, child!”  He called back, which had Claire rolling her eyes.

She kicked her shoes off, locked the door and took the stairs two by two.

“Guess what!”  She announced with a smile, “I’ve got almost everything you wanted!”

Dean would deny how much his eyes lit up and he smiled, because he _needed_ this.  The _pup_ needed this.  And after he spent his whole day worrying about his mate?  This was the best thing to happen, all day.  Or maybe even _ever_.  Okay, that was an exaggeration, but he was _really_ fucking excited.

“Hey, thanks for leaving me something this morning,” he said, mildly embarrassed to have been cuddling her pajamas like a life-line all day, “That, uh, helped.  A lot.”

“I knew it would,” she smiled lightly, before she started tossing things from her bag at him.

“Charlie’s hoodie,” he caught it, scenting it right away and tucking it close.  

“Jo’s apron-”  While there were other scents on it, and it wasn’t _only_ Jo - it was good enough.  You could still scent the omega through all the other scents of greasy food and alcohol.   _Hell_ , the smell of the bar was a welcome scent, all by itself.

“Gabe’s shirt-” Dean was more than happy this scent was decently fresh.  He was expecting it to be laced with Cas’ scent which would throw him off or stress him out, but it was most definitely Gabe, through and through.

“Kali’s bra-”

“ _What_!?”  He demanded, as the article smacked him right in the face.

“She was _originally_ gonna give you her panties,” Claire shrugged, “But then decided that _might_ be too much.”

Dean looked between the lacy garment and Claire with wide, offended eyes, then back again.

“You know what?   _Fuck it_.  I don’t even care,” he scoffed, as he tucked it around him, with the rest of the clothing articles.

With a huge, shit-eating grin, Claire immediately responded, “We _knew_ you wouldn’t.”

“Screw you both!”

\-------------

After spending a little more time than usual looking around the bar for a hoodie she could have _sworn_ she wore in today, she finally headed home a bit later than usual.  When she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building, she noticed Gilda’s car was _already_ there.

Which was _weird_ , because Charlie told her she’d shoot her a text once she finished her shift and took a shower.

The woman was sitting in her car, head down, texting away and just... waiting.

Suddenly, she felt bad - because while she had told her girlfriend when she was out, she _was_ late, but it shouldn’t have mattered.  Because she would have asked her over even later than _this_.  Should she have given her a key by now?  It didn’t feel right.  They hadn’t been together long enough for that, but _why_ had-

Charlie stopped her train of thought, because she didn’t want to keep the beta waiting any longer.

Instead of getting out of her car and tapping on her window, she called the number, watching her from the short distance.

She could see Gilda pick up her phone and cheerfully say, “Hey, are you finally out of work?”

“Yep!  Do I have a fine, foxy lady waiting for me?”

“Do you want one?”  She quipped right back, a teasing tone in her voice.

“I see a super hot one right now, that I’d love to take home with me.”

Gilda didn’t answer right away, but began looking around.

It was then, Charlie got out of her car and waved at her, a few parking spots back.

She heard the woman laugh on the phone before hanging up, and getting out of her car too.  

They met halfway to the entrance, when Charlie asked, “What are you doing here, anyway?”  Then wiggled her eyebrows, “ _That_ excited to see me?”

“Something like that,” she smiled sincerely, as they ascended the stairs together.  “Why were you late?”

Charlie wanted to ask her why it _mattered_ , but instead stated, “I was looking _everywhere_ for a hoodie I thought I brought.  You know, that cute Harry Potter one?  I’ll have to look around the apartment to see if I can find it.  After I take a shower.  It’s been rough, without Cas and Dean there all the time at the bar.  I probably smell gross.”

“Mm,” Gilda didn’t give her much of a response, when she waited while Charlie unlocked the door.  “Before you take a shower, can we talk?”

The omega was scenting a spiking amount of nervousness in the beta, who usually didn’t give off much of a scent at all.  Which had her worried in no time flat.  So, she tugged her over to the couch right away, with a nod.

“Are you alright?”  Was the first thing out of Charlie’s mouth, “What’s going on?”

Gilda chewed on her bottom lip, before she (unexpectedly) leaned in to scent her.  When she pulled away, she stared Charlie down.  Like she was expecting some kind of statement, which had the omega even _more_ confused.  What the hell was the beta waiting for?

“Are you back with Jo?”  Gilda finally cut to the chase.

“ _What_?!”  Charlie blurted, completely taken aback.  “ _No_!  What are you talking about?”

“I know my nose isn’t as sharp as yours, but I came here early to scent you right out of the bar.  I felt like you always took showers before we met up to get her scent off you.  And I can smell her, it’s so strong, it’s-”

“Babe,” the redhead reached out and grabbed both of her girlfriend’s hands.  “We work together.  Of _course_ , I smell like her.  I probably smell like Gabriel and drunk dudes, too.  You came here to _corner me_?  Thinking I was _cheating_ , or something?”  She frowned, suddenly realizing the accusation.  “Why didn’t you just ask me?  You don’t trust me?”

“It’s _her_ scent, Charlie,” Gilda pulled away with a jerk.  “More than anyone else’s.  It _clings_ to you.  It’s _not_ because you work with her, sometimes I can scent it even after you take your showers.  It’s-” she fumbled to find the right words.  “Are you still in love with her?”

Charlie was baffled, “There’s nothing going on between us!  Gilda, I’d _never_ do that to you!”

“When she approached me, at the baby shower… she told me I was just a way for you to pass time.  That our scents never held on to each other.  And she was right.  I couldn‘t figure out why, until she came back.  And then it all started to make sense.”  She shook her head, but then a strange determination set into her body language and her scent.  The beta challenged, again.  “Do you still have feelings for her?”

The words being put out in the open like that?  Charlie hadn’t even thought about it, herself.  Sure, she was happy with Gilda.  She never knew Jo had mentioned all this, the day of their 'smack down,' but it made a terribly timedlight bulb go off.  Especially, mixed with Claire's insight.

“I would _never_ cheat on you.  And I didn't,” she said slowly, “But her being back?  Maybe it’s a shock to my system.  And I haven’t gotten used to it-”

“It’s been _weeks_!”  The faint reflection of tears were gathering in Gilda’s eyes and she stood up abruptly.  “I get it.  She broke your heart.  But she’s still in love with you, and you’re _clearly_ not over her.  I’m _not_ going to be a rebound, or a way to 'pass the time.'”

Charlie surged to her feet, following the beta and grabbing her arms, “I’ve never thought of you like that.  Not once!  Don’t you dare even _think_ that I-”

“It doesn’t matter,” she shook her head, the tears falling freely.  “I’m done with this.  I think you’re an amazing person, Charlie, I _really_ do - but your heart’s not in it.  I hope we can be friends one day, because I’d still love to be a part of your life, but right now?  This isn’t the part I can be in.  It’s already filled.”

She turned on her heels and left the room, shutting the door quietly.

The omega’s heart was beating out of her chest, as she collapsed back to the couch and tried to catch her breath.  The way she made Gilda feel?  She _never_ wanted that.  She was the perfect girlfriend, she did _everything_ right, and _Charlie_ had fucked it all up.  It had been the beta’s choice to leave - she’s been waiting in that car for her to come home, ready to make it happen.  Knowing the answers before Charlie even knew them, herself.

The most terrible part of it all?

While her heart hurt, it hurt _for Gilda_.  Not for _herself_ , or their relationship.

More than anything, she felt numb.  She didn’t feel the need to cry herself to sleep - to call anyone and sob about what happened.  She let the moment play out - and found acceptance, with a bit of self-loathing.

Which confirmed _all_ of Gilda’s words.

She _hated_ it, and the confusion it left her with.  Along with making her feel like a terrible fucking person.

\------------

When Cas came home that night, he was exhausted - physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Sam Winchester was a saint.

He’d begged, bartered, _and_ pleaded with the publishing company to add just one more chapter - and after an hour long conversation, being transferred to different departments, and then eventually _threatening_ the president of the company, they acquiesced.

He was indebted to his brother-in-law for more than just the last-minute addition.

He was indebted to him about the little parts of his past Sam shared with him.

The things that were dark thoughts, the skeletons in his closet, all to pull Cas away from the inevitable depression that could ruin _everything_ he built.  Because Sam was right - his life was _here_.  Not in the past.  And he owed it to _himself_ , and the people around him, to be _here_ \- to be better - for _them_.

When he walked into the house, he could smell something amazing coming from the kitchen, where Dean and Claire were already chatting about her day at school, and something about using ‘Kali’s cup size’ as a hat.

Which confused Cas.

Apparently, he missed the punch line.

But, when he said, “Hello, Dean, Claire,” and they both spun around, smiles on their faces, it was forgotten.

“You look like crap.”  Claire said before she could help herself.  “But Dean’s making his burgers to cheer you up!”

“Sucks it’s raining,” Dean announced, pointing outside, “Didn’t get to use the grill.  But guess the skillet will have to do, right?”

“I’m sure they’ll be amazing,” the alpha said honestly, as he took a seat next to Claire and the blonde reached out to grab his hand.

“We waited until Sam said you were heading over,” she admitted.  “Dean’s been sleeping all day, waiting for this.”

When Cas glanced at the clock, he did notice one thing.  “Isn’t it after your bedtime?”

“I got all my homework done.”  She shrugged, sending a suspicious smirk in Dean’s direction.  “And I, um, wanted to be here when you got home.  We missed you.”

“I missed you both, too.  So much-”

He barely had to reach out and there was a girl in his arms, hugging him tightly.

Dean glanced over his shoulder with a huge smile and he had to look away - because goddamn hormones and shit were making him teary eyed over the scene and he would _not_ cry while making _burgers_.

It was, like, a cardinal sin of being a man.

Pregnant omega, aside.

Before he knew it, he had the scent of mate right up against him, and a pair of lips pressed against his neck.  Cas was whispering, “I didn’t mean to worry you,” as he scented him, and, okay, maybe Dean needed to wipe his eyes a little.

“I’m sorry about what happened.”  He tilted his head to the side and kissed his forehead.  “Sam told me you were able to get what you wanted to get done.  And we’re here for you, whatever you need.”

“I don’t know _what_ I’d do without you two,” he said half to Dean, half pitched over his shoulder to Claire.  “Honestly.”

“Stop distracting him,” Claire pointed a finger at her dad, “I’ve been waiting all night for this, I’m hungry.”

For the first time, in what seemed like forever, Cas laughed.

Which was music to Dean’s ears, even if he did regret his alpha pulling away.

“Hey, kid, food’s almost ready, I promise-”

Cas had joined Claire at the table, bringing the silverware and dishware with him.  He could be helpful, while he was at it, right?

He couldn’t ask for a more perfect night.  His spirits were much improved, once he was in the safety of home.  He needed the chance to recuperate, and he couldn’t be more grateful to Gabriel and Sam for that.  But this?  This was where he _really_ belonged, right here with Claire and Dean, and-

“Dean?”  Claire was staring over Cas’ shoulder to where the omega, with her eyes wide.

“Uh.. Guys?”

Dean’s voice seemed uncertain and equally uncomfortable.

Then, both of them looked over to a concerned face and a very pungent, unfamiliar scent.

“I think my water just broke.”


	53. Chapter 53

The moment was frozen in time, and, out of all people - it was _Claire_ who was the first to respond.

She rushed to her feet, grabbed Dean and pulled him down to a chair.  At the same time, she looked at her baffled father and ordered, “We need to get him to the hospital and call Amelia.”

Dean stared at her and gulped, “Damn, you really _are_ good under pressure, I- ahh-” he was cut off by what must have been the first of the honest-to-goodness contractions.

Cas already had his phone pulled out and was at Dean’s side in a heartbeat ( _finally_ getting with the program and realized _this was really happening_ ) as he tried to soothe, “Come on, let’s get you to the car- Amelia!”  His voice was more of a grunt as he hauled his omega up, and continued with, “Dean’s water just broke, the baby’s coming!”

The other two could hear her speaking quickly, as they helped Dean into his shoes at the door, and (more or less) dragged him to the Impala.

Claire directed both her and Dean to the back seat, while Cas already had the keys in the ignition, confirming, ‘ _yes’_ s and ‘ _we’re on our way_ ’s into the phone.

As soon as he hung up, the teenager snatched the phone from him as the alpha was pulling out of the driveway.

“Amelia’s meeting us at the hospital,” he told his mate, and started driving like a bat out of hell.

“ _Hey_!  Don’t you _dare_ hurt Baby!”  Dean bitched from the backseat as they rounded a particularly sharp turn, while Claire was focused on the phone.

“I won’t hurt _either_ one of them,” Cas didn’t miss a beat.

“All right… good,” Dean turned to Claire and asked, “The hell are you doing?”

“Sending out a mass-text,” she answered with a grin.  “Duh.”

“Smart ass.”

“Why don’t you do your breathing, or something?”  She teased him, but noticed his was beginning to sweat and brushed the hair off his forehead.

“Didn’t exactly have time to take yoga or Lamaze classes,” he grumbled out, “Bar hours kinda put you out of the ‘after school activity’ time-frame.”

“Glad you haven’t lost your attitude.”  Claire snorted but looked at him with fondness.  “We’ll be there soon.  Especially, with our current taxi driver.”

“Hey, this is the best way to get out of tickets,” Dean shot her a wink, “If there’s _ever_ a time to speed and get a cop off your ass?  It’s _right the fuck now._ ”

“Language!”

\-----------------

While Sam and Gabriel were both emotionally exhausted from talking Cas down from the metaphorical ledge (which they eventually _did_ ) they were quite content, laying in bed and taking in each other’s scent.  They were happiest like this - and it was a much-needed reprieve.

Which was why Sam ignored it, when his cell phone buzzed from a text message.

However, when Gabe’s dinged, not even a second later?  That got their attention.

It was Gabriel who eventually rolled over, the brightness of the screen making him squint before he made a shrill noise and announced, “Dean’s going into labor!”

“What?!”  Sam jerked from where he had been relaxing, his eyes wide.  “Isn’t it too early, isn’t it-?!”

“Pfftt, am I the _only_ one who does research around here?  I thought that’d be right up _your_ alley, Moose.”  Gabe rolled his eyes, “Male omegas usually give birth early, anyway.  I was reading up on it for _you_ , but _apparently_ I need to narrate this for Dean’s benefit, too!  He’s only,” Gabe counted in his head with a somewhat awkward squint.  “Two and a half weeks early, should be good.”

“Why are we talking about this?!  Shouldn’t we be rushing to the hospital?!”  Sam seemed to be the only one in a panic, throwing off his pajamas and finding something to wear.

“Well, _I’m_ currently checking out your naked ass, so there’s that,” the alpha winked - which received a glare.  “Chill, he’s gonna be in labor for a while.  Plus,” Gabriel was fiddling with his phone, “I gotta call a certain someone.”

When he dialed the number, and put the device up to his ear, he took (probably too much) glee in watching Sam.  His mate was still scrambling around for an outfit, like a fuckin' wild animal, even taking it a step further to grab Gabe an outfit, too.  Which amused the alpha to no end, while he lazily kicked his feet on the bed.

“Yes?”  The voice on the other end of the line asked, as though she’d been sleeping.  “Don’t hear much from you anymore, cowboy.”

“Love ya, too, Tiff.  Guess who’s on their way to the delivery room, as we speak?”

Her voice perked up at this, and she sighed, “Fuckin’ _of course_ he’d be early.  And here I already had my tickets bought before the due date,” but she couldn’t keep the excitement out of her voice.  “I’ll change it.  No way I’m waiting that long to see this little bundle.”

“Oh, PS, has Kali told you about the _other_  slightly older bundle?”

“Yep.  Don’t worry, I’ll be on my best behavior,” her voice was a bit patronizing, but then she thoughtfully added, “Hey, I can take an extended stay with your ex so I don’t waste my hard-earned cash on my return flight.”

“You guys are still chatting it up, huh?”

“No, chatting - it’s called phone sex, Gabe.  I thought you’d know a little bit more about that,” she purred.  “I’m off to Expedia and pack a bag.  I’ll text you with my grand arrival time, hopefully there’s something good and cheap.  Don't you dare turn that joke around on me, dickwad.”

“Wouldn't dream of it.  Can’t wait,” Gabe rolled his eyes, “We’re on our way, now.  We’ll send you a pic.”

“Hey, thanks.”  He could hear the rustle of fabric, like she actually _was_ in the beginning stages of packing - he knew this meant a lot to her.

So, there was no sarcasm in his voice when he returned, “You’re welcome, bitch.  See yer mug soon.”

“Fuck you,” she cooed right back, “Tell Clarence I’ll be on my way.”

They hung up, and when Gabriel turned around, it was to a fully dressed Sam, with his hands on his hips and an _epic_ bitch-face, “Come on, Gabe!”

“All right, all right, Sasquatch.  Call down, you’re gonna frazzle up the pup.”  He made a quick loop around the bed to kiss Sam’s still-flat middle, “Bet you’re as excited to meet your cousin as we are, ain’t ya, pipsqueak?”

And, while he huffed, Sam couldn’t help but find it damn endearing.  So, of course, he had to drop his hands to Gabriel’s head and run his fingers through his hair.  He let his alpha have this moment, because the sheer joy he scented in his mate?  It couldn’t be put into words.  All he could think to describe it was the best scent ever.

“Okay, let’s get to it, Hilter,” Gabe stole a kiss from Sam, and ducked out of the way of a fist he knew was coming right for his head.  “Time to see our bros!”

\-------------

It was a madhouse: getting into the wheelchair, heading to the delivery room, and eventually, seeing Amelia’s face and taking in her scent was a _blessing_.  There was so much going on around Dean, so many questions Cas was asking about where Doctor Richardson was and Claire on text duty, he was getting dizzy.

Not to mention these fucking ‘contractions.’

He tried not to be dramatic, but, _fuck_ \- this was _not_ cool.  And he knew they were gonna get worse and worse.

Which was why he could have fucking kissed Amelia when she explained to him what was happening.

The only information they really knew was from the check ups.  He wasn’t fucking around, when he told Claire they didn’t have time to do any of this ‘What to Expect When You’re Expecting’ bullshit, because _life_ happened.  Too much damn life.  And, ironically, there was about to be _another_ little life in the mix.

Dean had to remind himself, that’s where all this was going - and he _wasn’t_ dying and he needed to _suck it up_.

“Hey,” Amelia aimed her voice at him, “Are you paying attention?”

“Are you giving me pain meds yet?”

“You’re such a baby,” she quipped as she set up, but the first question she asked was, “But, yeah, once your water breaks the contractions start getting worse.  You didn’t notice any before it happened?“

“A little, but I thought it was cramping because of stress,” Dean admits, and looks towards the pair of his family at his side, “We’ve had kinda a stressful two days.”

“Shit,” Cas turned pale in the blink of an eye, “Did _I_ do this?  Did _stress_ cause him to-”

“No, no,” Amelia reached out and put her hand on his shoulder, “This baby is ready.  I already knew it was going to be a little ahead of schedule, and while Dean was off in la-la land, I took a peek and the pup’s prepared to see the world.  Shouldn’t be any problems, even though it did want to come a little early.  This isn’t on you, Cas, you’ve just got a Winchester-Novak who wants to get the party started.”

“I’ll say-” Dean huffed out, still a little light-headed from the last contraction.

“So, looks like Claire’s got the word out, and I already got a ‘Don’t fuck up,‘ text from Gabe.“  The omega laughed and shook her head, “So, the real question.  Who do you want to be in the delivery room with you?  Gotta tell me, so I can tell _some_ people off.  Cas is a given, the rule is usually two visitors, but I requested the big room, just in case.”

“ _Gross_ , I don’t want my friends to see this,” the omega looked at her with a violated expression on his face, “But, uh, maybe.  We’ll see, I guess.  See who gets pushy.”  Then, he hesitantly turned to the teenager, “If this totally doesn’t freak you out, I don’t mind you staying.  But like I said, up to you.”

She smiled at him and then looked to the doctor, “How long is this gonna take?”

“It’s hard to say with the first born pups.  Sometimes it’s an easy job, other times it’s twelve hours-plus.  If it gets to that point, we do a C-section.  But right now, and how you‘re starting to dilate, we won‘t have to worry about that.”  She answered honestly, “You’ve been in labor for, what, an hour?  It’s not gonna be an in-and-out thing, so I’m still gonna give it another few hours.”

“ _Hell_ no!”  Dean spat out, as another contraction hit.  “This is _not_ okay, this is-”

Claire leaned over him, and kissed his forehead, “I’ll be here for it.  I just wanna say hi to the welcome committee, I think they’re all just about here.”

Before she left, the omega caught her by the back of her neck, and kissed her on the cheek.  “Remember what I said?  You’re the best.”

She blushed, a little but tossed her hair over her shoulder when she said, “I know,” and made her exit.

“Oh _hell_ no,” Amelia looked on with complete glee.  “She’s turning into a little _you_!”

“I don’t know how I feel about this turn of events,” Cas answered honestly, but a mischievous twinkle was in his eye.  “I think she’s finally able to be herself.  Dean just helped her find it quicker.”

“I like her,” the doctor confirmed, and turned to the nurse, who was there to assist, watching on.  “This family’s the best soap opera you’ve ever heard of.  If you even knew a _tiny_ bit of the drama that’s come with them?  You’d be questioning my choice in friends.”

“Oh, you _will_ ,” Dean quickly reminded her, “Cas’ book’s got a publication date, now.”

“It does?”  The alpha tilted his head to the side while watching his mate - because this was news to _him_.

“Yeah,” he was thankful for the distraction.  “They were already in the final stages of putting it together, babe.  After they added in your last chapter, they told Sam everything worked out, and it’s being released in four months.”

His eyes were wide, but in excitement, adding to the out pour of anticipation and buzzing energy already in the room - and he wondered aloud, “I wonder why Sam didn’t tell _me_.”

“There ya have it!”  Amelia turned back to the nurse, who was looking thoroughly amused, “You can buy his book in four months!  Am I in it?”  She turned back around, and squeezed Dean’s hand through another rough contraction, which was causing him to visibly sweat.

“Yes, but your name has been changed to Alyssa.”  He leaned forward and wiped Dean’s brow with a wet cloth he’d been given to assist.  “The only names I didn’t change were mine and Dean’s.  It would have been foolish to try and hide his identity.  Not when I’m so crazy about him.  I want the world to know.”

“Aww,” Dean smiled at Cas for a split second, before turning back to the doctor and asking, “You know what _I_ wanna know?  When the _hell_ does the epidural come in?!”

\----------------

Claire walked out of the delivery room and through the maternity ward hallway, out into the waiting room.  Even if she didn't know the location it would be easy to find - since she could follow her nose to where she was nearly _suffocated_ by the scents of frenzy, anticipation, glee and everything else that went along with it.  This was one of those huge waiting rooms, and the group had gathered, taking up a sizable chunk of it, in different stages of pacing, bouncing legs, and (in Kali’s case) keeping her cool.  

Yet, everyone whipped around to Claire, when they caught sight.

And, naturally, she was bombarded with questions.

“How’s he doing?”

“How long does Ams think it’s gonna take?”

“Is he crying?”

“Are they letting anyone else into the room?”

“Really, though, _please_ tell me he’s crying like a little girl-”

She cleared her throat, and put her hands on her hips, trying to get their attention.  Claire, then, crossed over to Gabriel, because she knew out of everyone, his scent would be the most put-together.  Everyone was leaning forward, some with goofy smirks, others with stony-serious faces.  Waiting.

“He’s been in labor for about an hour and it’ll probably be a couple more until he delivers,” then he looked over to Kali, and giggled, “He’s not crying.  Yet.  But he _is_ complaining.   _Lots_.”

“Of course, he is,” Charlie shook her head fondly, then did a little tap-dance from her seated position, “Oh my god, I can’t believe we’re gonna have a pup in the family!  Tonight!”  Then, she paused, “What time is it, anyway?”

“Just about midnight,” Sam answered for her, he’d been checking his phone for the time, anxiously, then turned to his mate, “No one’s gonna get any sleep.  Are you gonna make them work tomorrow?”

Gabe slung his arm around Claire and asked her in a dramatic whisper, gesturing to his employees, “Whattaya think?  They deserve the day off, or am I getting soft in my old age?”

She grinned at her uncle and then back to the crew who were make a variety of ‘puppy faces,’ minus Kali, who was proudly showing Gabriel her middle finger.

“You should close the bar for a _celebration_ day.”  She suggested, making up her mind and turning back to Gabe.  “There’s gonna be a pup, and everyone’s gonna wanna see her!”

“You still think it’s a her?”  Jo asked, intrigued by the fact that Claire seemed so sure.

“Miss Missouri’s never been wrong about those kind of things,” she shrugged, like it was common knowledge, “Some of us think she’s psychic.”

“Did she say you’d find an awesome family here?”  Charlie asked, just for the hell of it, because Claire seemed pretty damn happy.

What she received was a nod, and a bit of a timid smile.  “She did.  Like I said, she’s psychic.”

It was Sam who was beaming about this, because he was the one to voice his doubts to Cas in the very beginning, and now he knew they _had_ made it work.  Claire was happy here, she was excited about the pup, she was also excited about a cousin, so he had to ask, “Are you gonna stay out here with us, or head back in?”

“I wanna be with them when she’s delivered,” she was resolute in her answer.  “I just wanted to come out and see who was here and tell you so far, so good.  And I’ll keep Cas’ phone on me to update you.”

With a whistle, Jo commented, “You’re so well behaved.  They got damn lucky with you.”

“Only _sometimes_ ,” the alpha female teased over to Jo.  “She’s got a devilish side, too.  Claire’s learning how to fine-tune it, I’m taking her on as my evil apprentice.”

“Well, she’s learning from the best!”  Charlie looked between the women and winked.  “That’s why she fits in, right?”

Claire’s smile had turned into an honest, wide grin and she looked happy.  “I’m gonna go back in, but like I said - I’ll keep you updated.”

Gabriel patted her on the back, before releasing her.  “Go forth, child!  Tell Deano and Cassie good luck, and we can’t wait to meet the pup.”

She nodded, and walked away.

“That was surprisingly sincere, and not offensive at all, Gabe,” the redhead commented with a face of approval.  “Are you growing up?”

“No,” Sam and Gabriel both responded at the same time.

“Just couldn’t give a thirteen year old a dirty message to her parents, now, could I?”  He wiggled his eyebrows, “It’s called being _responsible_ , Char.  Shut your fuckin' face.”

“Yep.  Never growing up.”

\---------------

There were a lot of different conversations going on, while they waited in anticipation for word from Claire.  It had been going on three hours, and there had been coffee.

Lots and lots of coffee.

And while a lot of people became loose-lipped when they drank too much alcohol, Charlie?  Had a downfall with _caffeine_.  So, after she finished up a conversation with Kali, she finally bit the bullet and walked up to Jo.

They’d been stealing glances at each other all night, but that was usual for them.  But right now?  She needed _more_ than the looks.  She needed to have a _chat_.

“Hey.  Can I talk with you?  In private?”  She was already all kinds of jittery, excited, and now - nervous.

Jo, thank god, just nodded and stood up.  “Where to?”

“Hell if I know.  Let’s go exploring,” Charlie suggested, and held her drink with both hands, because she didn’t know what the hell to do with them.

They exited the waiting room, and looked down to see they were already at the end of the hallway.  Still too close to prying ears.  But, the giant twenty-four-hour entrance slash exit was right there, so why not step outside?  It’d be nice to get some fresh early autumn air.

The woman at the front desk had seen their party walking around (mostly back and forth from the coffee pot in the hallway), and smiled at them.  Jo gave her a small wave, letting her know they’d be right back, rather than a ’goodbye,’ and followed the other omega outside.

There fall breeze was a little chilly, and Charlie wished she had the foresight to bring her jacket.  But her drink was hot, so that should be enough.

Jo was casual, as she hooked her thumbs through her belt loops, as they turned the corner on the sidewalk and finally stopped.  “So what’s up?”

“Gilda broke up with me,” she blurted out.

Because, yeah, caffeine?   _No_ filter.

Jo’s eyes widened, just slightly, as she responded, “Oh, shit, I’m sorry.  When did this happen?”

“Tonight.”

The blonde looked confused and stared at her sideways, “And… you’re _all right_?  I mean, that’s _good_ , that you’re all right, but if it just happened _tonight_ , I woulda thought-”

“I’d be a mess?  Or crying myself to sleep?”  Charlie laughed and shook her head, “I was kinda messed up over it, but the text Dean’s in labor snapped me out of it.”

“Kinda trumps everything, huh?”  Jo’s voice was full of sincerity, “They deserve it, geez, even though I kinda wrecked it, seeing how excited Dean was about everything at the baby shower?  I’m so happy for them.”

“Right,” Charlie nodded, “And Gabe and Sam.  And Kali and Meg.”

The other omega paused and nodded, “Yeah, it’s about time.  Everyone’s been through so much.”

“So have we,” Charlie’s voice dropped to a near-whisper.  “Do you know why Gilda broke up with me?”

She didn’t answer with words, just shook her head.

“Your scent’s stayed with me.  Claire even told me that, before she met you, she could scent _you_ on me.  And Gilda-” she almost hesitated, but said fuck it, “Gilda recognized that, too.  Jo, Gabe told me what you were doing.  How you were waiting.  He also told me how, even after Sam and him broke up, and spent years apart, they always smelled mated, or bonded, or whatever.  I-I think that’s what _we_ -”

Jo took a chance and lunged forward to kiss the words from her lips.

Charlie dropped the cup in her hands, the creamy-brown contents dumping all over the concrete ground, some of it slashing up to soak her pant-leg.  As much as it was from shock, it was also to get her fucking hands free.

So she could tangle them in Jo’s hair and pull her closer.

It felt _right_ , the way their mouths moved together - it felt like they’d never left each other.

It turned from passionate, to oddly tender when they were both breathless from the impromptu makeout session.  They pulled away, just enough, to press their foreheads together.  Charlie kept her eyes closed, because she was too damn busy basking in Jo’s scent - she’d missed this so much, more than anything and-

“I can never say I’m sorry enough, Char,” Jo admitted, slowly, “But Gabe told you the truth.  I was waiting for you.  You’re all I could think about, all I wanted.   _God_ , I never thought I’d be this cheesy but I love you.  I _never stopped_ loving you.  And… I hope you don’t think I’m taking advantage of your breakup or-”

“Joanna Beth,“ Charlie got a good grip on her shoulders and pushed her away, so they were looking eye-to-eye.  “I told you, when Gilda broke up with me, I felt _nothing_.  I feel like a huge asshole, but… it didn’t hurt me.  I hurt _for her_ , what I did to her, but me?  I was _fine_.  You’re not taking advantage of anything and this is… “

She had no idea how to phrase it, but Jo was looking at her with an iron-clad determination.  With that _fire_ she’d missed.  With that _spark_ that she was _addicted_ to - the thing Gilda had always lacked.

“I wanna make it up to you.”  It was a statement that left no room for arguing.  “I know it’s going to take a long time, hell, I’ll wait years if I have to, but that’s nothing compared to what I’d do for you.  I’m stubborn, you know that.  And if you’ll let me, I’ll start making it up to you whenever you’re ready.”

Charlie had to swallow hard, because the words were hitting her in a place that she couldn’t explain.  It was deeper than her heart, it was something at her _core_.  So, she pulled the blonde back in and held her.  Charlie needed this.  She needed her touch, her warmth, her scent - it was everything she’d been missing.  She wasn’t going to _forget_ , but maybe she _could_ forgive.  Because Gilda was right.  She still loved Jo, and no matter how much she tried to deny it, the truth was out in the open.

And if love made her weak?  So what.  There were worse things to fall prey to, she’d gladly do it for love.

\--------------

“Jesus!”  Gabriel looked down at his watch, “How long does it take to pop out a pup?!   _You_!”  He turned his attention to Sam, “Better not take your sweet-ass time, like your bro!”

Claire had been ignoring them, for the most part, but just reported that they were ‘going in for a c section.’

It was already the next day, and Gabe had heeded Claire’s advice on keeping the bar closed.  Since, they’d all been here for coming up on twelve hours.  Now, _nerves_ were beginning to set in.  As much as Gabriel complained he wasn't worried.  In fact, he was reiterating to his mate, he’d researched this, in detail - and if a c-section hadn’t already been planned, they’d use it as an option if the birth was taking too long.

And, _yeah_ , everyone was in agreement, it was taking _way too damn long_.

“Ask if he’s all right,” Sam snapped at random, and Gabe patted him, from where he was currently laying on his lap.

“On it.”

They’d been in and out of sleep, taking unspoken ‘shifts,’ and Gabriel was quite happy to see Charlie zonked out on Jo’s shoulder, and their hands intertwined.  However, he’d woken up the sleepers with the latest announcement, while they were waiting for the teen’s response.

When it lit up his screen, he read it aloud:

“Dean’s fine, just exhausted but too doped up to feel much pain.  Cas needs tranquilizers, though.  They’re prepping now so it should be soon.  Baby’s fine, they just need her out.”

Everyone’s excitement and pins and needles had sprouted sharper edges, as the night turned into day - but Claire’s words that the pup was fine did wonders for their morale.  Especially, the news that she’d (if Claire was right) would be born soon.

What they hadn’t expected, however, was a new voice to join the group, stomping in and demanding, “I thought the pup would be swaddled and ready for my arms?  The hell is the hold up?!”

Everyone did a double-take, but Kali was on her feet and crossing the room in the blink of an eye.  

She kissed the woman something _just_ on the side of raunchy, as a greeting, and said, “I thought you were gonna text me to pick you up?!”

“Managed a quicker flight,” Meg winked, and set the sunglasses on top of her head, “I can’t believe I made it before the fuckin’ pup!”

Kali took her hand and lead her to where they were sitting, “You and me both.  They’re doing a c-section right now.  You made it just in time.”

Before Meg could sit down, she was bombarded with the rest of the group jumping up and hugging her.  She laughed, made some quips, but eagerly accepted all of them - commenting, “Yeah, I woulda missed me, too.  Gee, you guys know how to make a girl feel loved.”

Sam was sitting up and stretching, knowing it could be any time now.  His back was killing him from the strange way they’d maneuvered the chairs around to even make it possible for his giant frame to get any sleep.  

He turned to his mate and asked, “Why a c-section, again?”

“Deano’s probably just too exhausted, like Claire said,” Gabriel pulled his mate in for a kiss, right before Meg’s voice cut across the room.

“ _You’re_ knocked up, Moose?!”

If he wasn’t awake before, he sure was now, with an articulate, “Whu-?”

“I was filling her in on the gossip she might have missed out on,” Kali said with a shrug of her shoulders.  “And, hopefully, your brother’s delivery doesn’t freak you out, since you don’t even _have_  the-”

Meg actually had the tact to hush the alpha and give her a dirty look.  “ _So_ , that’s exciting!”

Gabe narrowed his eyes at Kali, because he knew, for a _fact_ , this may very well may be ‘freaking Sam out.’  This delivery was a real thing, and he didn’t want his ex to taunt his mate when this was nothing to joke over.

But Sam, bless his heart, gave her a graceful smile and said, “Yeah, it is.  Pups galore, right?”

“Too bad all we’ve got left are lesbians,” Meg snorted, winking at Jo and Charlie before she ran her hand up Kali’s leg.  “If this thing’s cute, hopefully it doesn’t get my biological clock ticking.  That’d be a tragedy.”

“Of _course_ , it’s gonna be cute,” Jo said with the roll of her eyes, “It’s impossible for it _not_ to be.  Hell, Claire’s got half of Cas’ genetics, and she’s already gorgeous and we don’t even know what her mom looked like.  Just think what half of _Dean_ will add to this pup!”

“Ahh, the mysterious Claire,” Meg hummed thoughtfully.  “I can’t wait to meet her.”

\--------------

“I'm tellin' you, I'm gonna die!”  Dean practically sobbed out dramatically, while Cas was holding onto his hand for dear life, and Claire was still with him, rubbing her hand up and down his arm.

She was trying to calm him, because (even though they hadn’t seen it coming) the contractions got the better of the omega and the dilation didn’t happen as quickly as Amelia wanted it to.  He’d worked himself so hard - he was about to collapse from the fatigue.  And when Amelia finally made the call?  The choice was unanimous.

Time had flown by for Claire and Cas, who were doing everything in their power to make Dean more comfortable, but the omega swore he felt ever single second of it.  Struggling (yet never being able) to catch his breath, the muscles in his core working their way so far _past_ exhaustion, the time wearing on and on while he bathed in his own fucking sweat...  And he wanted it to be over, _now_.

They were numbing him up, rearranging everything, and in less than ten minutes since the 'new game-plan,' was when they heard it.

The first cry of their pup.

Amelia was cleaning off the newborn, making sure everything was in tip-top shape, while the nurse went to work on preparing for the sutures.  The three were waiting on bated breath for her to come around and announce, “It’s a healthy little girl!”

She handed the baby off to Cas, who leaned in as far towards Dean as he could, with unbridled happiness, as the small pup wriggled and huffed.  Claire was just as close, a giant smile on her face as she looked down to her baby sister.

Dean… couldn’t even _describe_ the feeling.

He reached out to cup the tiny head of the child he’d been carrying for the past nearly-nine months and…

All right.  Those were _totally_ tears.

But not the frustrated wetness that got caught up in his eyes when he was trying to push, these were indefinable tears of joy.

He looked between the (now) three of them, and found himself choked up.

The scent of elation, excitement and more than anything else, love, filled the room.

Amelia let them have their moment, before she told them, “I’m going to suture you up now, Dean.  I promise, in an hour, once we move you to recovery, you can hold the princess as much as you want.”

The omega nodded, because he wasn’t feeling any pain and just being here, with his mate and both his daughters was enough.  As much as he wanted to hold her, he reminded himself it was just a matter of time.  He’d waited this long, hadn’t he?  And the fact that even Cas was tearing up was…

“Kiss me,” Dean ordered his mate, because he _could_ , and eagerly got what he wanted.

“Ew,” Claire teased, but then followed up with an awe-filled, “She’s beautiful.  Do you know what you’re going to name her?”

Cas and Dean exchanged looks, before glancing back to Claire with a small nod, “Would you mind sending a text for us, really quick?”

\----------------

As promised, the mated pair found themselves in the recovery room with the pup nestled up and napping on Dean’s chest.  While he’d been stitched back together, they’d given her the first round of formula.  Claire was out in the waiting room, telling the group that everything went great, her baby sister was healthy and adorable, and they needed a minute alone with a certain someone before they started letting guests in.

Although, Amelia was a little wary of letting so many people in with a newborn and a recovering patient, she knew her friends _weren’t_ going to take no for an answer.

So, she set _very_ specific parameters.

They would only be let in, in small groups and needed to scrub the hell out of their hands if they planned on touching her.  If someone was sick?  Access was denied.  And the doctor felt no remorse.

This was an exhausting process for all parties involved, and Amelia wanted to stay, at least until Dean fell asleep, to make sure there were no complications.

But right now?  It was Dean, Cas, and the woman they called into the room.

“I can’t believe you made it in time,” Castiel wrapped Meg in his arms, and pulled away to look at her, but her focus was split between him and the pup.

“I told you, I’d rush over the second Dean was gonna pop.  Thank you, for taking your sweet time, waiting for lil me,” she winked, and tried not to look as though she was running to see the pup, even though she _was_.  “Not gonna lie.  You guys did good.  She’s gorgeous.”

“Do you wanna hold her?”  Dean offered, a little dopey from the drugs.  But that didn't mean he missed the way Meg’s eyes lit up.

Cas offered her the chair by the bedside, once she carefully took the pup into her arms.  Her smile was just as wide as theirs, and her scent was teeming with delight.

“You know we couldn’t have had her, if it wasn’t for you, right?”  Cas asked, conversationally, putting his hand on the omega’s shoulder, and watching the way she was enthralled with the baby.  “You tried to get me clean, twice.  When you pushed me into rehab - third time's a charm, wasn‘t it?”

She snorted and looked up at him, “Yeah, but remember - it was because I told you’d never get your lover boy if you didn’t clean your act up.  You did it for him.”

“Even if he did do round three for me?  It was _you_ who convinced him.  Remember that time when Ruby set Cas up in rehab and _I_ begged you to save him?  You didn’t think twice, you assured me it would be alright - you took matters into your own hands and made it happen.  But then when Cas fucked up the plan?  You took the fall.  Without hesitation.   _You_ went to jail for _us_.”  Dean spoke up and grabbed her attention.  “You had your whole life ripped away from you, because of _us_.  Shipped off to a place no one knows you, where you don’t have friends, no family, because you’re a wanted fugitive and you did it for us.  You gave up everything, and we can _never_ repay that.”

The omega looked as though she was about to roll her eyes, because heart-to-hearts weren’t her thing, until Cas stopped her with:

“Since you’ve forfeited everything and changed your name to Tiffany… may we use your old name?”

She froze, looking between the two, and for the first time - didn’t have a witty come back, “What’s that mean…?”

The alpha and omega looked between each other, with secret grins, and it was finally Dean who said:

“We want to name her Megan.”

“Yeah, holy shit,” a giant, genuine smile lit up her features, and it looked as though there were tears welling up as she watched the pup, with love, and confirmed, “Who am I to stop you?“  Then, she sniffed, the dampness finally making its way down her cheeks, “It’s a _damn good_ name.”

“So,” the omega looked at his alpha, and decided (since the meds made him lack a filter) it would be him to admit, “We held off on the birth certificate naming thingy.”

“Why?”  Meg stared up with a wary look, “In case you didn’t get my ‘permission?”

“No…” Cas said cautiously, and the way the two kept glancing between each other was confusing the woman more and more.  “It wasn’t _that_ …”

“Ya gonna spit it out?”  She tried to sound annoyed, but it was hard when the pup began to wiggle and seek more of her body warmth.  She had already melted past the point of no return, and fell in love with this little girl.

“We, uh, couldn’t figure out your middle name,” Dean finally blurted, then gave her a crooked smile, “And we wanted to go all-out, in our homage to you.”

She blinked owlishly, before she snorted, then began laughing, uncontrollably.

“Are we terrible friends?”  Cas asked his mate, brows furrowed in concern.

“Yeah, I think we broke her-”

“ _Rose_ ,” Meg managed to get out, in-between fits of giggles, “My middle name’s Rose.”

“Megan Rose,” the alpha looked down at the sleepy pup in the woman’s arms.  “It’s _perfect_.”

“Yeah, _thank god_ it’s not some weirdo crap like Phoenix, Dahlia, Aurelia, Spartacus-”

“Are you making shit up, or is that the painkillers?” The woman was trying to wipe off a tear away that had been brought out by her laughs.  “You can sign on the dotted line.  This little girl’s a Megan Rose.”

“I love it,” Dean confirmed, looked at his mate, “I love all three’a ya'll.”

“ _Definitely_ the painkillers,” Cas whispered conspiratorially down to Meg, who winked.  “But we, ‘all three’a us’ love you, too.”  
  
“Never stopping those air quotes, Clarence.”  She saw the movement from her peripheral vision, because she only had eyes for one, tiny person right now.  She still managed to giggle out, “You'll never change.”


	54. Chapter 54

Everything passed in a blur, and before they knew it?  It was four months later.

Missouri wasn’t fucking around when she said Claire had a way with kids.  And thank god.  Recovering from that c-section?  Put Dean out of commission more than his pre-labor 'bed rest.'  Claire was a _godsend_.

When Megan woke up in the middle of the night, crying, before Dean or Cas even had a chance to run downstairs to warm up some of her formula, Claire had already rocked her into a happy little bundle of pup before they could get back.  The teen took advantage of the adjoining bathroom between her and the nursery - she always kept it open, so she could hear any time Megan got fussy during the night.

She’d tease her adoptive dad when he swung around the corner, ready to swoop in to the rescue, when she’d always  _already_ saved the day.  That didn’t mean her little chubby hands weren’t reaching out for what she knew was food.

Eventually, they were close enough - she felt comfortable enough - to have a heart-to-heart with Dean one random night.  Cas was at work, when they were both curled up on the couch, rubbing the pup’s belly.  Megan was happily gurgling and couldn’t decide who to reach for, when he commented, “Damn, I think she likes you more than me.  Did you bribe her, or something?  She really is obsessed with that panda toy you got her.  It was the panda, wasn’t it?”

“No, I’m just more like-able,” Claire teased, both their attention on the little one, disregarding the TV.

Which was saying _a lot_.

Since, Doctor Sexy MD was on.

But, looking down into those curious blue eyes and the mess of light hair?  There was no other place he’d rather be.  Nothing else was more important, right now.  Or _ever_ , for that matter.  Falling head over heels for this little one was an understatement.  Hell, in moments like this, Dean admitted she was basically his entire world.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean rolled his eyes, playfully flicking the teen in the shoulder.  “I’m surprised Cas is so good with her, too.  Never heard him sing before, but it’s lullaby after lullaby.  We could record an album, by now.”

“He’s got his own way.”  The blonde couldn’t help but smile at the ridiculous scenes they’d witness from her dad.  How his deep voice always raised in pitch and softened when he was speaking with her, but never used 'baby talk.'  As though she understood what words like 'reprehensible' and 'vexation' (recently used to describe Gabriel's mischief at the bar) meant.  “He’s a goof.”

“Yeah, he sure is,” Dean confirmed, “You wonder how Gabe and Sam are gonna be.  I love giving him hell, because he’s starting to show.  You know, two alphas, raising a pup.”

“They’re hardly your normal alphas,” Claire was quick to point out, “But it _is_ hilarious, seeing my ripped uncle getting the bump.”

“Hey!  I was ripped, too!”  He defended, indignantly, “You just didn’t get to see me, before.  I was totally macho and shit.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she humored him, “Can’t see you hitting the gym, anytime soon, with this princess.”

“I’m on paternity leave!  Plus, the last trimester _and_ the healing stitches after they rearranged my organs?  Made me lazy as fuck.  But _that_ stays between you and me,” he pointed a finger, with a very serious expression on his face.  “’Sides, I work a couple days a week.  That counts for something.  I’m still pulling my weight, in the fam.”

“Yeah, and at least she’ll always have one omega doting on her when you’re gone,” Claire was speaking in her own baby-talk to Megan - but then realized she’d dropped her guard, and revealed something about herself she’d been concealing for so long.

While Dean had to process that for a split second, he wasn’t going to let her freak out - so he quickly interjected, “Ah-hah!   _That’s_ why you’re so good with her!  You’ve been holding out, you _little shit_!  Making me feel all self-conscious and unloved by my own kid.”

Her mouth opened and closed for a few times, before she came up with, “Yeah.  Um, yeah.”

Dean knew this might be his only chance, at home alone, just the three of them - _without_ Cas.

“Is that what Missouri’s been sending you every month?  Suppressants?”

She nodded slowly, “I don’t want to…”

“I totally get it.  I was on suppressants for as long as I can remember,” he chewed his bottom lip, “But you realize, it’s all right.  I had a rough go, being a male omega, Claire.  It’s nothing to be ashamed of.  And _we_ can get those for you, so you don’t have to go through the hassle of sneaking them through the mail.  Or at least, _I_ can get them for you.  If you don’t want Cas to know.  We can be Team Omega, with no one the wiser.”

“Really?”  Her voice was shy, because she still couldn’t believe she’d let that slip.

She’d always been so careful about it - so _guarded_.  It was a testament to how comfortable she was, that the words even came out, in the first place.

“For sure.  We could go through Amelia.  So there’s no awkward doctors you don’t know harassing you about check ups, or anything.”  Dean assured her, “Seriously.  And it’s your choice.  I don’t wanna be a downer, but you know it’s best to have at least one or two heats a year, right?”

“That’s something I _do not_ want to talk about with you!”  She cut him off, before he could even get into it.  “I’m still young.  I know it won’t affect anything until I’m older.  I’ve done my research, I-”

“I get it, your body, your choice.”  He pulled away from the topic, because he knew a touchy subject when he saw one.  “I’m glad I solved the mystery.  About you and pups, though.  You sneaky jerk.”

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, “It really _would_ be easier to get suppressants and blockers here, though.  You'd take me to see Amelia?”

“Of course, kiddo.  You just tell me when,” there was nothing but sincerity in his tone and his scent.  “And we can keep Cas guessing.  It’ll be funny.”

“I’ll tell him, eventually.  I don’t know, it’s something I always hid at the foster homes.  I didn’t want anyone to think I was something I wasn’t.”

“I get it.  Like I said, I posed as an alpha almost all my life,” Dean looked down as Megan began sucking on his thumb, “If anyone understands, it’s _me_.  Looks like the princess is getting hungry.  Wanna cuddle her while I get her dinner?”

Claire was already scooping her up, as her answer.

The male omega stood up, and looked back on the scene with a smile.  With that information out in the open, things made a lot more sense.  And, damn, if his daughters didn’t look adorable together.  He couldn’t help but linger, watching them - until Claire caught him, and narrowed her eyes.

“Baby food!  Get moving!”

“Yes, sergeant!”

\--------------

After his discussion with Claire, something Dean hadn’t thought about (in quite some time) turned around and began looping in circles through his brain.

Some kind of light bulb flickered to illuminate a forgotten memory, when he had paused to soak in the sight of Claire holding Megan.  And he needed to get Cas’ opinion on.

He stayed up late that night, knowing his mate had a closing shift, and it didn’t matter much to him.  After all - he was making his own hours, these days.  He didn’t have to go into work for, what?  Another two days?  So it wasn’t a problem to lay in bed, watching TV at a low volume (in case Megan started crying) and wait for his mate.  He could sleep in as long as he wanted tomorrow.

When Castiel finally trudged in, he was sleepy and smelled like the bar.

Which Dean didn’t like.  Not one bit.

He gave him a _look_ , stood up, turned Cas around without any resistance, and marched him right into the bathroom.

He was already pulling off the alpha’s clothes, before Cas asked casually, “Hello, Dean, how was your day?”

To which the omega laughed, and said, “It was good, babe.  How about yours?”

“A bit tiring.  But I’ve been learning your tricks about ‘hustling.’”  He said with a proud smile on his face.

“Oh yeah?”  Dean inquired with a raised eyebrow, as he turned on the shower, waiting for it to warm up.  “Which one?”

“That I have a recovering omega and two daughters at home, who I’m providing for, until my mate's well enough to go back to work,” he tilted his head with a shit-eating grin, “I didn’t mention my omega’s ailment was _sloth_.”

“Shut your face,” Dean punched him in the shoulder, and began to undress himself.  “C’mon, let’s hop in.”

Cas looked confused his mate was joining him, but in a good way.  If his scent was anything to go by.

Although Dean was already clean from an earlier shower, he was in a doting mood.  He blamed it on Megan Rose.  He took the liberty of snatching up the shampoo and began lathering Cas’ hair.  He could have sworn the man was purring, as he closed his eyes, and melted into the touch - Cas  _really_ must have had a long day.

“So,” Dean started, beginning to voice the thought that’d been running through his mind through evening, leading up to this, “I was thinking that we could use a little break.  And Gabe and Sam are going to need a little bit of hands-on experience, before their pup gets here.”

“All right,” Cas responded on autopilot, too caught up in the feeling of his mate’s fingers scrubbing at his scalp.

“And we’ve been working really hard lately, you know.  Well, watching the pup and taking all the hours at the bar when we get the chance…” he continued, letting the alpha lean back and wash the suds from his hair, as Dean grabbed the soap and wash cloth.

“It’s true,” Cas turned around, to let Dean wash his back, “If you’re thinking about a vacation, I don’t know how feasible it will be.  Given our monetary situation - but the thought is nice.”

Dean let the wash cloth glide across his mate’s toned back, with a smirk on his face as he said the words, “I was thinking about a _staycation_ ,” he set the washcloth down, and lathered his hands (instead) with the soap, as he reached around to clean Cas’ muscled chest, abs, and then hovered, “I could get off my suppressants…” he teased a single finger along the length of Cas’ half-hard cock, “And we _could_ get to work on that litter…”

The alpha’s body froze under the spray, and at first, Dean thought he may have said something wrong.

Until Cas whipped around, a wide smile had come to life on his previously exhausted face, and cupped Dean’s cheeks with his hands, “You’re serious?”

The demand was met with a chuckled, “Wouldn’t have said it if I weren’t, right?”

Cas closed the space and kissed Dean eagerly, to _show_ him, rather than tell him, just how he felt.  In between kisses, he admitted, “I wasn’t sure, after the first labor, how you’d feel about it-”

“Yeah, that sucked,” Dean laughed against his mouth, before his hands reached up to cover his mate’s, “But they say it gets easier, right?”

He nodded profusely, “I’d love _it_.  I’d love _to_.  I love _you_.”

“I take it that’s a yes?”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” he confirmed, and refused to stop kissing him, even when they finished their shower and went back to the bedroom.

But Dean didn’t really mind.  He had no idea how happy it’d make his mate, and if this was all it took?  Hell, a litter of pups, it was.

\-------------

“You know, you’re leaving me out of the loop,” Sam accused Gabe when the alpha got home from work, and then headed _directly_ to his swollen middle.  “Should I leave you two alone?”

“Sorry, Moose.  Me and the pup got things to discuss.  I’ll get to you later,” he winked up at his mate, from where he was chatting with the baby bump.

“Don’t mind me, I’ll just… wait up here, then.” The man rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help running his fingers through his mate’s hair.

He found himself too content, drunk off how happy Gabriel was, that he didn’t even mind the lack of ‘personal’ attention - this worked out, just as well.  The way Gabe lifted his shirt up, and kissed his middle... but he drew the line, and swatted him away when he began blowing raspberries against his skin.

“Dammit!”  He growled, because his mate knew - _very fucking well_ \- he was ticklish.

Which was, probably, one of the only reasons he did it.  Because he could be a jackass.

Then again, it was forgotten in an instant, when his mate dragged him down for a filthy kiss, and whispered, “You wanted attention, huh, Sammy?”

Sam completely forget he was unloading the dishwasher, because Gabriel tended to be distracting as hell, and the next thing he knew?  He was in their bedroom.  Being shoved down to the mattress.  Gabriel looming over him, with a wicked smile.

“What kind of attention, were you looking for?”  He asked with that sexy timbre in his voice, as he tugged at the bottom seam of Sam’s shirt.

The scent of arousal spiked through the air, and suddenly, Sam was at a loss for words.  However, that didn’t mean he was completely helpless.  He reached out, to not only pull off his own shirt - but his mate’s as well.  Which Gabe looked _very_ pleased about.  But he stopped him, when his hands went for their zippers.  Because in the process of hauling Sam into the room, he’d completely forgotten about his shoes.  

He made up for it, by licking down his mate’s torso, and with a certain grace, pulling them off - before cockily asking, “Now, where were we?”

“I think you were trying to seduce me,” Sam met Gabriel’s gaze with a fire behind his eyes, “But, I could be wrong.”

“ _Trying_?”  Gabe echoed with a laugh, “I sure as hell was seducing you,” he made his point as his hand cupped the thick hardness underneath his mate’s jeans.  “Unless, you were getting all hot and bothered by house chores?”

“You know I _love_ doing dishes,” he rolled his eyes, but then gasped when Gabe shifted their bodies and rutted their clothed erections together.

“Yeah, I know you do, my domesticated little knocked up mate,” he leaned in and sucked on his earlobe, whispering, “What have I turned you into?”

Sam growled as a response and flipped them over, so he was on top.  He looked victorious at Gabriel’s surprised expression, and it was his turn to nip kisses down his alpha’s body.  When he came to the obstacle of his jeans, he took his sweet time unbuttoning and unzipping them.  While glancing up at Gabriel, he was impressed by his self control.  But - that was something Gabriel _always_ had seemed to master - self control.

It was a fun challenge to shatter it.

Somethings he currently had to his advantage?  Was his new scent: overloaded with pregnancy pheromones - the pup’s scent was the physical manifestation of _both_ their scents, after all.  And (while he was still keeping the rest of his body in shape) Sam _knew_ his soft middle did things to his alpha.

So he ordered, “Don’t move,” and took a step away from the bed.

Gabe watched him, with rapt attention, as moved in slow-motion, unbuckling his belt and gliding the leather out through the loops.  He unbuttoned his jeans, and watched Gabe’s reaction when he unzipped them, hooking his thumbs around the waist band.  He could tell the alpha’s breath was caught in his lungs when he pulled his jeans off -

\- but _not_ his boxers.

And he could scent the frustration all the way from the foot of the bed.

Gabriel sat up on his elbows, and Sam repeated, “Don’t move,” in a reprimanding tone, “unless, you want me to leave you there.”

There could very well have been a whimper, but the alpha justified his movement as, “I wanted a better angle, fuck, you’re so hot.”

It was Sam who couldn’t keep his hands to himself.  He had to take his cock into his own hand to relieve some of the pressure, because Gabriel looked so good - so _obedient_ laying there, waiting for him.  He jerked himself through the fabric, and watched his mate bite his lip, his breathing picking up pace.

It was then, Sam went in for the kill.

He didn’t pull his boxers down to let Gabriel watch him jerk himself off, no.

Sam turned his back to the bed, and tugged down the cotton that was already soaked through with slick.  He yanked them off, rear to Gabriel, to give him the _perfect,_ teasing view of his dripping, needy hole.

The noise his mate made was amazing - like a choked gasp, he tried to muffle, but couldn’t hold back quick enough.

Sam lazily stepped out of his jeans and boxers, collected the belt, and took his time - giving Gabriel a show before he turned back to see his reaction.  It wasn’t as though he needed to _see_ it, he could scent it.

The room was brewing in notes of desire, it was so thick in the air, that he knew Gabriel was two seconds away from snapping.  Which had Sam grinning to himself, because he knew he was about to win, he-

Found himself being _hauled backward_ , in the most clumsy way possible, and manhandled until his ass was up in the air.

All right, maybe instead of two seconds away from snapping was optimistic - it was _one_.

He yelped out as Gabriel’s fingers dragged through the mess of wetness coating his thighs, his balls, and he smeared it across his ass cheeks.

“That wasn’t very nice, Sam,” the alpha’s voice came out as a low growl, as he nipped his flank, and plunged his thumb into his mate’s eager hole.

“Couldn't control yourself tonight, huh, Ga-” his taunt caught in his throat, as another two fingers twisted past his rim, but he _had_ to finish - “I-I’m disappointed.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to keep my hands off _this_?” He demanded, his tongue dragging through the slick on his thighs, teasing along the puckered flesh already stretched by his fingers, “Your scent?  The way you look?” His tongue was able to push, just barely inside, before he hissed, “The fact you belong to _me_?”

Sam knew he’d won tonight, fair and square, but now he was aching for his prize.  He was arching his back into the touch, his body enthralled by the assault and loving every second of it.  Gabe was desperate - and Sam was about to get off on the thought he’d brought his mate to this with a simple strip tease.  But really?  Just about anything could get Sam off, these days.

Who knew pregnancy made you a horny hot mess?

“Fuck, Sam, you’re covering me in slick,” Gabe’s voice was wrecked - and proved his point, further.

“Need your knot-” Sam ordered, as he tried to rip free (as much as he really didn’t want to) of his mate’s grip.  “Wanna milk you dry-”

“Someone’s pushy,” he returned, when Sam broke away and the tussle began again.

While it was playful, it was also desperate - and when it finally ended?  Sam was on his back, hands pinned to the mattress, with Gabe, balls deep, inside him.  He mewled at the intensity of his mate sinking it - at the suddenness of it, and he fucking loved every second.  Gabe dipped forward to flick his tongue over the mark that bound them together - as well as to scent his mate, to make sure he wasn’t too rough.  And when he scented the overwhelming hunger?

He took advantage of it.

He hauled Sam’s long legs over his shoulders, to fuck him as deep as he could.

Hell, when Sam’s legs locked behind his head and hauled him in even _deeper_?  It was just a matter of time, and his knot was catching his mate’s rim.

This had turned from something playful, to something desperate and crazed the second Sam got bossy.  Especially, when he decided tonight was all about control.

Gabe had to admit, his mate’s hormones on speed were _amazing_.

Not like sex had been any less than amazing, before - just these days... it was _mind-blowing_.

His mate was demanding, insatiable, and Gabriel loved a challenge.

It was even more intense than the hormone shots he’d been on, because now there weren’t any side effects.  It was simply his mate, craving sex without the aid of synthetic drugs.  It was _Sam_ and his _own biology_ , no additives, that needed his cock so bad.

Fuck, he’d been so distracted, watching his mate writhe and buck underneath him, he didn’t even realize he was so close to knotting him.  That was, until Sam shouted out and grappled for Gabe.

Sam grabbed him by both the back of his neck and his shoulder, leaving scratches, and a pool of hot cum slipping and sliding between their bodies.  Sam continued to roll his hips, and kiss the hell out of him as Gabe felt his knot swelling, and few punctuated thrusts later, he was spilling inside his mate.

Sam was gnawing at his neck as their movements turned languid and he came again, the friction and cum between their bodies just enough stimulation to get him off.

Gabriel was enthralled, watching him, unable to tear his eyes away, and wonder - how did he get so lucky?

How did fate deem him worthy enough to bring them back together?  To grant them the chance to have a pup?  To have someone so fucking beautiful love him back, just as much as he loved him?

Once Sam caught his breath, and opened his eyes - he smiled. Then, he mumbled, still winded, “What?”

“Nothin’,” Gabe buried his face into the crook of Sam’s neck and placed small kisses there, while the other man unwrapped his legs and collapsed into the mattress.  “I like these ‘welcome home fucks,’ is all.”

“Liar,” he teased, wrapping one hand around the alpha’s waist, and the other over the scratch marks, assessing the damage, “You went somewhere else, for a second.”

“Mmhm,” Gabriel confirmed, “To my happy place.  Just thinking about you.”

“I’m right here,” Sam reminded him, grabbed him by the chin and bringing their lips together for a tender kiss.

“Yes, you are, indeed.”  He shifted around, just a bit, as to not put too much of his weight on Sam’s middle (even though it didn’t matter quite yet - he was still paranoid), “Just where I want you.”

\---------------

“Did you hear the news?”  Jo asked, as she hung her jacket up in the entryway to their loft.

Yes, _their_ loft.

Charlie and Jo finally just moved in together, decided to consolidate their incomes and spring for a better place.  Sure, it wasn’t a house, but they didn’t need much room.  This was cute, all open space, skylights and comfort - it overlooked the city and they weren’t ready for any kind of suburban bliss, like the _other_ happily mated couples.  That wasn’t them.

It took a while - they had to make sure they were both ready.  Or, at least ready to _admit_ they were ready.  They weighed the pros and cons for a good chunk of time.  When it came down to it, the cons were few and far between  - mostly, the ‘cons’ fell into the past - they were ready for the _future_.

The first go at their relationship, found them having sleepovers about 90% of the time.  Now, ever since they got back together and eased into things - it turned into 100%.

So why waste the money on two separate apartments?

“What news?”  The red haired omega asked, as she was sorting through her DVD collection, putting them away in a bookshelf-slash-DVD tower.

“Bar’s closed on Saturday!”

“What, _why_?”  Charlie blinked, thoroughly confused, “We _never_ close.  Is it the end of the world?  Should we be preparing for zombies?  Is there some sort of apocalypse?  What’s the deal?”

“Apparently,” Jo used her girl’s stupor to wrap her arm around her waist and haul her to the couch, “There’s an _event_.”

“All right.  What’s with you being all cryptic?  Spill the beans, now!”  No matter how hard she tried, Charlie had a hard time keeping a game face when Jo was tackling her.

When Jo produced a pair of tickets, the her eyes opened wide as she read the text, and she immediately blurted, “Shut up!  It‘s really happening?!”

“I can‘t believe it either!”  She winked, “Isn’t it exciting?”

“Exciting, hell yeah!  I’m surprised it wasn’t sooner, but - scratch that.  If it wasn’t sooner, I thought it was going to be _never_ , but this is awesome!”

“Way better than a zombie apocalypse, right?”

“Way better,” she winked, “So, this is a mighty compromising position, we've got, here.  How about you set those tickets down, and we make out?”

Jo made a ‘thoughtful’ face before humming, “I suppose you’re right.  We should probably do that.”

Then, the tickets were long forgotten on the coffee table, in a rush of hands and lips.

\-----------

It didn’t surprise Dean one bit that little Miss Megan was trying to fit her entire tiny fist in his mouth.  It was a habit she had developed lately, since she decided if she had a pacifier, it was only right she ‘shared the wealth.’  Cas encouraged it, because sharing was something children had to be taught, as developmentally, they staked claims over their own things, so 'being willing to share at such a young age was admirable.'

Whatever.   _He_ didn’t have an infant attempting to shove their fingers down his throat.

Claire was next to him, trying to stifle her laughter, and he shot her the death glare.

But they were all here to support Cas, who had his back turned, looking through multiple papers, and Dean could scent his nervousness from here.  It was pretty friggen adorable, but it was his own damn fault.

His book had _blown up._

Like, _Best Seller List_ , up for prizes even _Dean_ had heard up, blown up.

Linda, who was directly behind him, was right in encouraging him to put his story to paper.  What started out as a simple memoir had taken on a life of its own.  Between Linda’s contacts, Sam’s negotiations when people were fighting over the rights to publish it, as soon as it went to print, and some of Charlie’s online publicity work - the bookstores couldn’t keep it on the shelves.

Management companies kept calling and _begging_ for him to do tours for book readings and signings, and Cas had no way to know how to handle or even respond to that.  It wasn’t until the influx of fanmail started flooding the PO Box Charlie had set up, that he decided to agree to a trial run in their hometown.  The book had touched many lives, given hope to countless addicts, and helped family and friends understand what those in their lives, fighting with addictions, were going through.

So how could Cas say no to at least _trying_?

This was it.

The reading slash book signing had sold out in _no time_ , and Dean made sure all their family and friends had tickets to the event and would be here, in the front row, to support him,  Especially, so he wouldn’t freak out.    
  
Kali made a joke, that if Cas needed to run off stage and puke, Gabriel had a wig and a step-stool waiting.  He was all ready to hop up and do a damn good impersonation of his brother, until Cas gathered his bearings, and felt ready for round two.  
  
Or not.  However, Gabriel may begin ad-libbing - but then, at least, no one would _ever_ invite Cas to another book reading, as long as he lived.  So, there was always _that_ option.

Linda and Dean both had given him pep-talks, although they were completely different when it came to subject matter-

The therapist had confirmed what they’d initially discussed in their sessions.  While it was helpful for him to get his thoughts out onto paper, it helped those going through similar situations.  She gave him the statistics, reminded him there wasn’t a _single person_ in this audience who wanted him to fail.  Everyone here was looking to him because he had given them _hope_.  He’d given them a kind of spark _no one else_ had been able to ignite, and they wanted to meet the man behind the words.  He had resonated with them - they wanted to see someone they found special.

Dean simply said he loved him, he had a sexy voice, and hopefully Megan didn’t cry in the middle of it.

Which made Cas snatch up their daughter, and had a ’very serious conversation’ in that stupid-adorable voice he used with her.  The kind that made her gurgle and tilt her head to the side just like her alpha father.  The kind Dean could never get enough of.  
  
Claire had given him a huge hug, and a “You’ll do great, dad,” which meant more to him than he could express with words.  It meant a lot to Dean, too, when they finally returned to their seats.

So, even with his daughter’s hand still fucking tenaciously trying to wriggle its way into his mouth (what was this, the Battle of the Alamo?!), as he looked down the front row of chairs, he couldn’t believe this was happening.

It didn’t matter if Cas passed with flying colors, or he knocked over the podium and started rolling on the floor.

All his family was here.  Ever.  Last.  One of ‘em.

Gabriel was reaching over Claire to tickle Megan’s back, which had her cooing, and momentarily distracted from her mission and now pawing in his direction.  Sam was fuckin’ glowing (and getting to the point Dean could _officially_ start calling him fat, which was excellent, and he so did - often), as he should be.  Fat and glowing, that is.  Considering it was a high(er)-risk pregnancy, everything was going along, so far so good, and Dean couldn’t be happier.  They deserved it.    
  
Kali and ’Tiffany’ were holding hands and rolling their eyes at everyone fussing over the ’pup’ fever.  Even though, he knew Meg had been fuckin' ass over teakettle in love with the pup before she even knew her name.  Which he’d never expected out of the woman, given her past and her rough exterior.  Hell, she’d jump at any babysitting opportunities - feigning indifference, but her scent told another story.    
  
Meg was around more and more these days (who knew _how_ she kept a job in Portland), and Charlie was looking into the police databases, to see how high on the fugitive list she was ranking.  With any luck, maybe the cops had (kind of) forgotten about her - maybe, she’d be able to come home.  
  
And, who the hell knew?  Maybe if Kali and Meg stayed together (which was looking more and more likely) they’d look into having little ones.  Then, they’d have a goddamn zoo.  
  
And Dean and Claire would secretly love it.  
  
Amelia was finishing up the front row of their VIP seating area on right side they’d blocked off - along with with Benny and Andrea.  They were chatting it up, the omega cradling their little boy.  Linda was behind them, with her son, Kevin, who decided to join.  He was speaking softly with Becky - who wouldn‘t stop cooing over the pup (with the occasional hover).    
  
Jo and Charlie were right behind Dean and Claire - Jo playing with girlfriend's hair, still caught up in the honeymoon stage - with the, quote, "best view in the house."  The ‘best view’ being Charlie.  They were sickeningly sweet like that.  Everyone was happy for them, especially Claire.  Initially, she had been wary about Jo - since she was _Charlie's_ friend, first and foremost - but the joy they brought each other was undeniable.   
  
If Dean were a betting man?  He’d say the mating would be coming, any day now.  
  
Wait.  He _totally_ was.  
  
He needed to start a betting pool when he got back to work, and the women weren’t there... there was cash to be made, after all.

Anna didn’t want to miss it, either - because she _recently_ found out she hadn’t been let in on this whole story.    
  
Hell, she wasn’t even aware there _was_ a ‘story’ until the novel was published.  And since it had been such a hit, she never had a chance to get her hands on it.  So today’s event killed two birds with one stone.  Anna, honestly, couldn’t wait.   _Especially_ , if it was a shit show, and from what she heard, it wasn’t going to disappoint.  
  
Cas had, personally, sent Missouri a copy of the book - because he felt it _imperative_ for her to understand it was important Claire and himself came together when they did, and not a moment sooner.  His daughter was a blessing, he and his mate loved her and were thankful for her, every day.  He needed her social worker to know that - to know he was giving her the best they could, and the best of himself was now.  And no sooner.  
  
To say the woman appreciated it was an understatement.  
  
In fact, Missouri was here.   
  
With the addition of some older teens she’d told Cas, ahead of time, were in the system and struggling with the beginnings of addiction.  Although their families denied it, she had this _feeling_ \- and her feelings were never wrong.  They’d had a long chat over the phone, and he confirmed the signs and urged her, even though the subject matter was a bit mature, to come to the reading.  Hopefully, they’d get something out of it.  There wasn’t a moment of hesitation, he sent her tickets and she brought them along - agreeing it would be beneficial for them to hear his story and perhaps speak with him, afterwards.

Now, all they were waiting on was Cas.  Who, they could hear, take a deep breath, and approach the podium to address the ballroom.

“Hello,” he cleared his throat, looking out to the hundred, or so, people gathered, “My name is Castiel Novak, and I’m very honored you came out to spend your afternoon with me.”  He fiddled with the corner of the hard covered book.  “I never expected to be doing something like this, let alone in front of so many people, so I hope you bare with me.”

“Dahh!”  Megan's babble greeted from the front, hearing his voice.

Cas chuckled and waved, “Hi, Meggie,” while the crowd ‘aww’d and then the infant went back to harassing Dean.

“That’s my daughter, both of them,” he announced with pride and a huge smile.  “Two beautiful girls I never could have imagined having only a couple years ago.”

He opened the book, but didn’t look down at it, finally feeling comfortable enough to address the crowd.  Maybe it was knowing his family was here, maybe it was the scents of support and excitement wafting his way, but he felt as though he could speak freely - noticing the faces held rapt attention.  
  
It wasn’t what he was expecting, dreading, it was - empowering?

“Many people live different kinds of lives.  Some people go through childhood, their teenage years to find themselves, and then they live out their adulthood, lucky enough to have everything go according to plan.  Other people aren’t quite as lucky.  I had a, how would you say - _hitch_ in my road, while I was finding myself.”    
  
“I believe many are here because it’s something you’ve dealt with, are experiencing, or know of someone who’s fighting,” he pauses to look around before saying, “One of my dear friends, just recently, lost the fight.  His struggles and mine?  The things many of you, I suspect, have or are facing?  All boil down to the same thing.”

“Addiction.  It put everything on pause.  When faced with this 'hitch,' I didn’t grow anymore.  I was engulfed in it.  If anything, I was regressing, because drugs and sex were the only things I cared about.  Until something stronger came along, and forced me to get my shit together.  And that was love.”

Dean glanced up to find Cas’ eyes on him, because this _wasn’t_ a part of the book.  This was Cas flying by the seat of his pants, and the omega found himself blushing.  Because the way he was looking at him?  He didn’t care who saw it.  Cas was the one who was vulnerable - he was giving the raw truth to the audience, and Dean felt his heart skip a beat.

Cas’ smile never dimmed as he continued, “And love, whether it comes from a mate, a friend, or family?  That’s something _stronger_ than addiction.  It’s something that will help you overcome it all.  It offers rebirth.  A second chance.  You need to take it, use it, surround yourself in it - because as difficult as addiction is?  Love can pull you out, and I‘ve dedicated this book to all those who‘ve made it possible.  Especially my mate, Dean,” he spares one more private smile to both the omega holding his pup, and his daughter, before snapping back and remembering what he’s _supposed_ to be doing.

Mostly, because Dean give him that ‘ _look_.’

“So, my life was far from normal.  I did things the hard way, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.  If I could have talked them into it, all my summary would’ve entailed would be: a journey through addiction, love, and second chances.  But you know how publishers are, they like to make it...  _wordy_.”

A titter of laughter rumbles through the audience, and at that moment, Dean had never felt so much pride swell up in his goddamn chest for his mate.

Castiel flips to the first page, finally sending a confident smile to the crowd, “Now, I’ll begin reading from my book, Three Things.  This is my story…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, posting this chapter was extremely difficult for me and it feels like the end of an era.
> 
> Thank you to the readers who read the original three-shot back in October, who urged me to continue with this ‘verse, and who have been here since the beginning. Thank you to the readers who joined halfway through, and thank you to the new readers who binge-read and caught up right at the end. Thank you to any future readers who dive in, now that this work has reached completion.
> 
> I never thought this little fic would continue to grow into such an epic-length and intense story line, but I couldn’t be happier! Thank you for sticking it out through the twists and turns, the cliffhangers, and the 50+ chapters.
> 
> It’s crazy for me to think this has reached the end. However, while _Three Things_ may have finished, I’m currently working on a prequel (for all you Sabriel lovers) and will, more than likely, turn this into a series. So be on the look out for oneshots, the prequel, and other future works! Feel free to keep up with me and future fic announcements on tumblr: paperannxo.tumblr.com 
> 
> Once again, THANK YOU ALL so much for hanging with me on this crazy journey! I hope you’ve enjoyed reading it as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it <3


	55. Time Stamp: My Type (Sabriel Prequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Things has officially become a series! 
> 
> Here's a notification for you lovely readers that a new work has been added to this 'verse called "My Type." This time stamp is a teaser of the first chapter from the Sabriel prequel I've been promising. 
> 
> I plan to update around once a week/every two weeks and this fic will answer all the questions you had about what happened to Sam and Gabriel during their first attempt at a relationship, Cas' downward spiral into drugs, Meg and Balthazar's past and much more! This time stamp is your first taste, and I hope you give the rest of the fic a read!
> 
> I've reordered the series so My Type is the first installment. Now all you've got to do is click your way to the first work to check out the full fic.
> 
> PS - Sorry for those who've already read this chapter and are currently reading the prequel, the rest of the time stamps will only be Three Things related :)
> 
> Beta thanks to my amazing [kittenbot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenbot/pseuds/kittenbot) for her mad skills <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**March 2006**

The glowing letters of the marquee out front were casting a light down on him with a foreboding hue—one that Sam was more than familiar with, and out of all the places on campus or off campus, this was the first place Sam thought of.  Maybe because it held so many fond memories, turned nightmares.  Maybe, because when he entered, he was going to feel a sense of accomplishment.

He decided to do this alone.

Since this was something he needed to do for _himself_.

It was the type of bar he’d go to with Ruby, where the hand-off between money and drugs were easier than buying a drink at the counter.

However, when he handed the doorman his fake ID and he was allowed inside, that’s all he was doing.

Buying a drink at the bar.

The place was exactly how he remembered it.  It took hole-in-the-wall bar to a new level.  Although it wasn’t sleazy, it was _shady_.  The lights were dim to the point that, if it wasn’t dark outside, you’d have stop in your tracks to allow your eyes to adjust.  The scents in here were the same.  You could smell the sweat, the dirty kind of attraction between men and women who were here to hook up.

Nothing was classy about it.

Although the drugs were covered by blockers, those in the scene also knew they were tinged by something sweet.  It wasn’t something the cops had knowledge of—if this place was visited or worse, broken into—they’d assume it was some omega’s perfume, or an alpha’s tacky cologne.  But the scent of orchids?  That’s where you’d head for cocaine.  The barely-there hint of lilacs?  That’d be luring you towards meth.  Pills were always covered in a musky, hippy patchouli scent, but what he was normally here for...had him twitching like Pavlov’s dog.  The scent of citrus lead you to the heroin.

It was the bar’s best kept secret.

He was here to show the world, and show himself, how he’d beaten it.

Although, he could feel a sweat coming on, this was it.

This was his anniversary—one year sober from the drugs.

What a long year it had been.  He couldn’t have done it without his brother. God, he was so fucking thankful for Dean.  However, if his brother knew that he had come here to celebrate, he would have flipped the fuck out and told him hell no.  So, to placate him, he told his Dean, via text, he was spending his ‘special day’ watching TV with a six pack of beer.

As he seated himself at the bar, and a pretty blonde came over, the six pack transformed into, “Can I get Jack and coke?  And a shot of Jameson?”

She smiled at him, and cooed, “Comin’ right up, sugar.”

He pulled out his card, because he was planning on starting a tab tonight.  Thankfully, it was a Friday, and he had nowhere to be tomorrow, not to mention the bar was jam-packed and he would go unnoticed.  He knew as soon as he walked through those doors that he was going to be hit with a rush of nostalgia, but this was the perfect place to work it out.  Lay things to rest, in his own mind.  Because he was better than this.

And so what if, after he took the shot, he asked for another?

No one was here, no one was invited along to judge him.  He couldn’t give a fuck less.

\------------------

The gorgeous omega, who had her arm wrapped around Gabriel’s waist, was scenting his neck and giggling, “Why won’t you give me any clues?”

She batted her eyelashes and gave him an adorable pouty face, before she suggestively took a sip through the straw of her drink.

“Because then, darlin’, what’s the point of blockers?”  He threw back the shot the bartender had set in front of him and teased, “Besides, I can tell,” he lifted his palm to cup her face, “it doesn’t matter to you, either way.”

Her grin turned sultry as she leaned into his touch, and then was pulled towards his lips—

—but their lips never touched.

Because Gabriel was suddenly _very_ distracted.

He turned his head to a scent, and followed the movement of a tall, handsome alpha who’d entered the bar, and immediately placed his order.  The fact he could scent him from all the way over here was surprising, since the room was filled with strong odors, and the woman in front of him would probably hop on his dick, right now, if he let her.

Gabriel couldn’t drag his eyes away, as he ordered shot after shot, until the woman wrapped around him grabbed his hand and tugged his attention back to her.

“Wanna get another drink?”  She asked, biting her lower lip in an attempt at seduction.

She was obviously undeterred by the fact Gabriel had (it was an accident, really) ducked away from her kiss.  Damn, this girl was thirsty.  In _both_ ways.

So, he gave her one of his award-winning grins and nodded, “I think that’s a great idea.”

\-----------

It didn’t take long, at the rate Sam was going, to get a good buzz.  He changed his Jack and coke over to straight whiskey on the rocks, as the memories came flying back.  Ruby and him hustling pool for drug money over in the corner.  A skill he had taught her, and Sam had learned from his big brother.  She was amazing at it.  She could play off the sweet and innocent, ‘wait, so I’m stripes?  Why would I hit a solid black ball, then?’ like a pro.  She could play a lot of things.

Hell, in a way, she played _him_.

There was no doubt, in Sam’s mind, she loved him.

But her love was cruel and selfish.  She’d rather have him fall apart, with her, than let him have a real life anywhere else.  It was a joke, in a way.  Because weren’t the people you gave your heart to supposed to make you better?  Help you thrive and reach your greatest potential?

When Dean said she was poison, those were the words that resonated.  Because she really was.

He tossed back shot number I-have-no-fucking-idea, when he caught sight of a man and a woman about four stools down.

The omega was beautiful, the ideal every alpha would fight over—perfect body, amazing features, and a serene (yet sensual) smile that glowed brightly.

Except...the man with her?  Somehow, his smile glowed _brighter_.

And Sam couldn’t take his eyes off him.

It was strange.

His body language was comical; it was as though Sam knew exactly what he was talking about from clear over here.  The expressions he made, the life in him was indescribable.  The omega was hanging on his every word, until they both took a shot, together.

Except that once the man slammed his glass down to the table, he didn’t look back to the blonde.

He glanced over in _Sam’s_ direction.

And winked.

The alpha’s head whipped away, knowing he’d been caught, and could feel a blush rising to his cheeks for God knows _what_ reason.  Why was he staring in the first place?  Did the guy know he was watching him?  Hopefully, he thought he was checking out the beautiful girl he was with, instead.  But then again, he didn’t want to get into a fight tonight, that was the last thing he wanted.

Shit.

Apparently, this bartender was amazing—he was pretty sure her name was Jess—and scented his alarm.

She leaned over the counter and asked, “You due for another one?”

“Y-yeah,” was his choked answer, “that’d be awesome.  Thank you.”

Who knew if it was because he was a little beyond tipsy that made him stare, openly, because that wasn’t like him.  It wasn’t like him at all.  One thing was for sure, he wasn’t thinking about his past any longer.  He was thinking about being embarrassed as hell and not knowing what the fuck he was doing, checking the guy out _instead_ of the girl!

With a heavy sigh, he pulled out his phone, to make it look like he was doing something because, at the current moment, he felt like someone was watching him.  And now he didn’t want to look like the loser he was, going to a bar, alone, to get drunk.

Except, he wasn’t even sure who the hell to text.  Because when he got clean, he didn’t just give up heroin, he gave up the majority of his friends.  He gave up the scene.  All his life consisted of, now, was working his way through college.  And...that was it.  

Sure, he had school friends, but none that he’d text at—what was it?  Well after midnight?  They had lives, were probably either sleeping from the long hours they pulled at their jobs, or were exhausted from studying.  Pre-law did the same to him, but he’d made an exception for tonight.

Dammit, maybe the six-pack and TV lie he’d sent to Dean would have been the best way to go.

No, fuck it.  This phone thing wasn’t working, so when Jess came back with a refill on his whiskey on the rocks he said, “I’m gonna head out to the smoking patio for a sec.  But I’ll be back soon.”

“Want me to hold your spot?”  She asked with a laugh. “Looks like you’ve got the best seat in the house to check out you-know-who.”

“Excuse me?”

Had he heard her right?

“I’m a bartender,” she leaned in and whispered, “I literally serve up liquid courage for people to talk to each other, and, more than likely, get laid.”

“Yeah, but it looks like she’s already taken,” Sam chuckled and lied through his teeth while he stood up.

She rolled her eyes, heavily, “You and I both know you’re not checking out blondie.”

“I’m going for a smoke,”  was his curt answer, before he turned tail and took off.

Was it _that_ obvious?  Or did the woman just have a keen eye?  Oh well, he needed a cigarette, like, yesterday. He was surprised he had gone this long.  Not to mention that he needed to remove himself from the situation, since the phone thing wouldn’t work.  At least his latest bad habit would give him an excuse and something to do, before he made even more of an ass out of himself.

\---------------

When Kate (or was it Cathy? Oh well, didn’t matter to him) suggested another drink, Gabriel made sure to lead them close enough to the bar, to where he could analyze this alpha’s scent, better.  If it had distracted him halfway across the room, who knew what it would be like, at a closer proximity?

He wasn’t obvious though.  And he let the omega hang off him, still trying to scent him when she wanted, and ‘work her magic’ to get into his pants.

“You thinking about a shot or another drink, babe?”  He asked, brushing a strand of hair from her face, and she preened under the attention.

“Both…” she drew the words out, then added, “Maybe after we finish, we could get outta here?”

“There’s a good chance we can make that happen,” he responded to play the game, and asked, “So, you getting a refill?  What kind of shot?”

The blonde bartender was already over there, attentive and damn good at her job, asking, “I know you’re all about the sugary ones, Gabriel.”

“Caught me!”  He raised his hands in front of him and laughed it off, “But what does the lady want?”

“I’ll have what you’re having,” her hand was resting on the small of his back.

While they chatted casually he could scent exactly what he came here for.  The alpha.  His scent carried curiosity, piqued with some kind of interest, and it was fifty million times better than the blatant lust radiating from this omega.  He wasn’t positive…but he had a feeling about something.

Something he _had_ to confirm, because his _own_ curiosity was getting the better of him.

The bartender brought back their shots, and Gabe was paying while he went, so he slid her another twenty.

He clinked his glass with the woman who was giving him those bedroom eyes, and tossed the shot back.

Except, right when he set the glass down, he looked over his shoulder.

And his suspicion was confirmed.

The alpha wasn’t looking at his date, he was looking right at him.

Which most _certainly_ earned a wink.

The alpha knew he was caught, and Gabe watched him for a few seconds, to see exactly what he was going to do, but he froze up.  And it was pretty damn adorable, he thought.

What broke him out of his trance was the two refills being slid towards them, which they snatched up and headed back to their table.  The conversation was dull, she continued making innuendoes and seducing him with a surprising amount of skill, that totally would have worked, if his attention wasn’t elsewhere.  He kept glancing to the object of his interest, who was now fidgeting uncomfortably, and the omega in front of him didn’t even notice.

She was three sheets already.

Not to mention, she’d long since broken the seal.

She stood up, saying, “I’ll be right back, gotta go to the little girl’s room,” and went as far as to grab his collar and haul him in for a kiss.

So, sue him if he returned it, and lingered there before she smiled and strutted away.

Fuck, what was wrong with him?  This chick knew what she was doing, she was the perfect combination of beautiful and sexy, and all she wanted to do was go home with Gabriel tonight.

This time, he didn’t have to hide the fact that he could stare, openly, at the bar.

And when he did, the alpha was gone.

Shit.

He had to move fast, because once he had his mind set on something, nothing stood in his way.

Gabriel asked one of the people he’d been mingling with at the table next to them if they’d watch their seats, and they happily agreed, while Gabe grabbed his drink and hustled to the bar.

The woman raised an eyebrow, while there was a mischievous smirk on her face as she said, “Didn’t think I’d see you back so soon, Gabe.”

“So, this is gonna sound all sorts of stalker-y, but—”

“Back patio.  Smoking.” She didn’t even look up from where she was mixing some other patron’s drink.  “Go get him, Tiger.”

“That obvious?”  He had to ask.

“Not you,” the omega shook her head with a smile on her face, “but _he_ was.”

Something predatory crossed Gabriel’s face, and he knew it, but he didn’t care.  This was the perfect scenario.  He already had his pack in his pocket, which was a perfect excuse to follow him and see just how obvious this young alpha could be.  Because his intrigue was getting the best of him.  Like it always had a habit of doing.

\----------------

Sam was leaning back in one of the cheap outdoor chairs, legs crossed, his arms just long enough for the ashtray to be within reach.  This, right here, was also a very familiar place.  There was a nook around the corner of the patio, with just enough of a hole in the fence to where you could sneak out into the restaurant’s patio, next door.  They’d always be closed by the time their group of friends were there, so it’d be easy to snort a freshly-purchased line, and then sneak back into this bar for a cigarette.

The smoking thing was new.  It was a substitution for when he became stressed, but he figured if he overcame his heroin addiction, this would be easy.

He simply wasn’t ready to quit this one, yet.

His focus was upward, to the sky, where the city smog covered the stars that he used to be able to see when he’d grown up in Kansas.  He liked the city, there was no doubt about it, but it took some getting used to.  And it took him a while to find his way.

He was halfway through his second cig when he heard a voice ask, “Have a light?”

Sam jerked out of his reverie, because no one else was out here.  Not only was he surprised, but when he followed the voice—it was the man he’d been caught gawking at inside the bar.

He cursed himself, and repeated in his mind to play it cool.  The alcohol helped with that.

“Yeah.” He dug into the inside of his coat jacket and pulled out an obnoxious neon green lighter he’d pocketed from his friend.

Watching the man’s lips wrap around the cigarette while he lit it was distracting, so he found himself taking a larger chug of his drink than he’d intended to.  And it fuckin’ burned going down.

“Gabriel,” the man said, with a smile on the exhale, handing the lighter back.  “And you are?”

“Sam.” He took the object and tucked it away again.

“So, Sam.  You waiting on someone?  Can’t imagine a hottie like you got stood up on a date.  What’s your story?”  Gabriel dove right in with a smile.

Which took the alpha aback. “Uh, I used to come here.  A lot.” Sam began, not quite sure how he felt under the scrutiny of the man’s eyes. “Stayed away, for a lot of reasons.”  He took a long drag on his cigarette, and noticed the man followed his every movement, which made him gain a little bit of confidence.

“Today’s my one year sober anniversary,” he finally got out, with a wry smile.

“Sober, huh?”  Gabriel mused. “Now, I know for a _fact_ , that ain’t Pepsi in your glass.  There’s more to that story.”

“Yeah, there’s a lot more,” Sam agreed.  “Got rid of a lot of poison from my life.  Poisonous relationships, people, things.  Liquor and cigarettes?  These are my current vices, and I consider myself doing pretty good.”

The man leaned in further, “And this is you, celebrating your one year?”

“Yeah?”  Sam guessed, looking at the man in confusion.  “Is there something wrong with it?”

With a nod, and another drag of his cigarette, Gabriel pointed out, “Drinking to celebrate with friends, is good.  Drinking alone?  Is sad.”

Now, Sam felt somewhat affronted, “Oh, sorry for being pathetic.  I didn’t _ask_ for your judgment, I—”

“Gabe!  I’ve been looking all over for you, shoulda known you were out here.” The blonde omega walked right through the back door and plopped herself on Gabriel’s lap.  “That’s a bad habit, you know,” was her casual comment, as she slung her arm around his shoulder and took a sip of her drink.

“Well, I’m a bad boy,” he sent her a wink, which had her giggling, and made Sam want to make his exit, right then and there.

She leaned in and whispered, “Do you wanna take me home now?”  while nipping at his earlobe.

“I think that’s a great idea, you‘ve had a lot to drink, sugar.” He looked up at her with a smile.  “Do you want me to call you a cab?”

Confusion leaked onto her expression, because the next word out of her mouth was a baffled, “What?”

“See, Katie—”

“It’s Katrina—”

“Katrina, my bad, I’ve got a friend, here, and we’re celebrating a huge milestone in his life.  So.  I’m not about to leave quite yet.”

She abruptly and ungracefully got off his lap, and looked between the men in frustration. “You said you were alone tonight.  You didn’t tell me you were meeting up with any friends.  Or else I would have—”

“Would have what?”  Gabriel challenged, with a smile.  “I understand you fell for my devilish charm and good looks, but some days I like to play hard to get.  Turns out, today is just one of those days.  And, Sam, here, needs a friend to celebrate with.  No hard feelings?”

Her jaw was dropped as she looked between the two men, having no idea how to respond, before she turned on her heels and stomped off.

“Why did you just…?”  Sam’s eyes were as wide as hers.

“You’re supposed to be celebrating, duh.  I happen to be _excellent_ at celebrations. And I can tell you didn‘t chose to be alone, it just happened.” With one last inhale of his cig before putting it out in the ashtray, Gabriel challenged, “Unless, I read the situation wrong.  With the whole, you looking at me longingly from across the bar?”

All right, it was then that Sam threw back the rest of his drink, and reveled in the fact that he was, indeed, drunk.  So why not?

“Nope.  You were right.”

“Perfect!”  Gabe announced with a snap, “Whattya say we go back inside, grab a table and chat?  Hopefully Cathy—”

“Katrina—” Sam corrects with a goofy smile.

“ _Katrina_ ,” the man emphasizes, with a snort and a roll of his eyes, “leaves us alone.”

“All right,” Sam nodded, finishing his cigarette, as well.  “I need a refill, anyway.”

\---------

Sam honestly had never expected his night to turn around like this.  He’d come here as a way to say farewell to his old life, but now he was sitting in a corner booth drinking and laughing with a stranger.

However, this stranger didn’t feel like one, at all.  It felt like they’d known each other for years.  They chatted about anything and everything through the night.  Even though Sam skirted around the issue of his sobriety, Gabriel took the hint and didn’t push him to bring it up.  The only thing he felt bad lying about was his age.  

They played a guessing game, Gabriel deducted that if Sam and his friends used to come here a lot, and this was his ’one year anniversary’ he had to be at least twenty-three - and Sam’s fake ID said twenty-four, so that worked out well.  After a few basic questions to get to know the other person, things took a turn for the outrageous.

In the way of guessing games, that is.  Maybe it was to make the other laugh or maybe they were just too intoxicated to care about making any sense.  The off-kilter humor brought a smile to Sam’s face, as well as the revelations about each other they randomly came up with.  Like, what Gabriel did for a living, which Sam never honestly figured out.  They settled on race car driver by day, drag queen by night, even though they both knew it was far from the truth.

Sam didn’t say he was a student, because that may raise some red flags about his age.  They pretended he was a lumberjack, because of his flannel; and he rode motorcycles to work, because of his leather jacket.  He also may or may not have been affiliated with a group like Sons of Anarchy.

None of it made sense, but it was fun.  The most honest to goodness fun Sam had had in a long fucking time.

There was never a lull in the conversation, no awkward ‘first date’ pauses, and one of the first things he found out about Gabriel was that the man had no filter.

Which was probably why he was trying to suppress a snort, as Gabriel made a particularly inappropriate joke about how the last chick he’d met here was more of a horny knot-head than any alpha he ran into.  He would have assumed she was trans, despite the fact that she attempted the seduction of ‘I’m not wearing any panties’ and you could scent disgusting, fuckin’ chlamydia-laced slick.  Gabriel obviously ran in the other direction.

Sometimes, this place was good for picking up chicks, like the omega tonight, sometimes it was the last place you’d want to be caught.

Which was why Sam had to ask, “Dude, she was _gorgeous_.  Why did you ditch her for me?”

“Ya ever think it’s because there was an upgrade right in front of me?”  Gabe teased, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, then drunk Gabe kicked in.  “And I’m glad I upgraded.  Sure, she was a bombshell, but you?  You’ve got a brain, you’re funny, you’re sexy as hell and your scent?”  He paused for a second, his eyes flickering over Sam’s features. “What I wouldn’t give to get the unfiltered version, outside this bar.”

“My scent?”  Sam echoed, trying to play off the other compliments, because they were embarrassing him. “What is it about my scent?”

“Something about it," Gabe clucked his tongue, with a thoughtful face, “It makes me want to kiss your neck, taste you so I can figure out just what that ’something’ is, of course.  Better odds I’d solve the mystery, then.  But the information’d come with a price.”

“What kind of a price are we talking about?”

Sure, Sam was playing along, trying to keep his cool, but Gabriel’s words were going directly south.  He couldn’t tell him that, though.  He had to keep playing this game.

“Nothin’ too steep.  You’ll have to let me take my time undressing you, rather than rushing it tonight.”  He crossed his arms on the table, making sure he had Sam’s complete attention, as he said, “But after that, I’m sure I could pin-point what it is.  About your scent, of course.”

All right, Sam was losing, because his mouth was dry, and his drink was already finished.  Saying fuck it, he reached across for Gabriel’s drink, so he wouldn’t start stumbling over his words.  He had to take a second to gather himself.

“Whatever happened to playing hard to get?”  He finally settled on, bringing up the man’s previous words, and using them against him.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about getting me hard, Sammy.”  Gabriel took the drink back and slowly emphasized, “But if you have any doubts, I’m all about show and tell.”

The lights of the bar began flickering, which indicated last call, and Sam’s heart was racing in his chest.

Gabriel could scent the beginnings of arousal rolling off the alpha, and he knew he had it locked in.  He stood up, gesturing for Sam to follow him and said, “One more shot for the road?”

“Y-yeah.  I have to close my tab, too.”

With a quick glance to make sure Gabriel was ahead of him, and then a quick glance down to make sure his dick wasn’t tenting his goddamn jeans, he stood up and followed after him.  Jess looked thoroughly pleased, as they walked up together, with a knowing smile.

“Last call?”  She inquired, looking between the two men.  “Another round?”

“Yes, darlin’.”  Gabriel rested his weight against the bar, and added in, “Sam failed to tell me tonight he was celebrating.  Run his tab on this card.”

“Gabe, you don’t—” the alpha jerked around to face him, but he was silenced when a hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him down into a kiss.

It was urgent, hot and— _goddamn_ , did Gabriel know how to use his fucking mouth—over much too soon.  When they broke apart, Sam found he was being watched with amusement and wanting amber eyes.  He had completely forgot what was going on, until his card was handed back to him, Gabriel had a copy of a receipt to sign.  And there were two shot glasses in front of them.

“You tricked me,” Sam hissed, as he grabbed his wallet and stuffed his card back in.

With a wink, Gabriel teased, “So, what if I wanted to kiss you?  Not my fault you fell for it.”

At the same time, they reached for their glasses, and it was the new stranger in Sam’s life who announced, “Happy anniversary, Sam,” and, in this moment, it finally _felt_ like a celebration.

They tossed back their shots, both thanked Jess on their way out, and when the cool March air outside the bar welcomed them, Gabriel pulled out his pack and a lighter.  Sam followed suit, and they began walking, because he didn’t quite know where this was going, if it was going anywhere to begin with.  Or, was he just leading him on, like the omega earlier?  But there was one thing that Sam noticed, as he lit up:

“You _did_ have your own lighter!”

“Yep.” Gabe flashed it in front of his face. “Yet, it remains one of the best ways to break the ice, between fellow smokers.  Can‘t tell me you‘ve never used that before.”

“I haven’t,” Sam admitted, as they began walking the empty streets. “I’m not a sneaky, run-away-when-your-date’s-in-the-bathroom kind of guy.  Like some people.”

“Don’t be dramatic, she wasn’t a date; or is this jealousy I’m seeing?” Gabriel tugged him into an alleyway, so they were no longer wandering aimlessly.  “So, I’m feelin’ no pain right now.  I had a fan-fuckin’-tastic night, and I’d love,” he snagged the alpha by his belt loops, “to continue it.”

Sam let himself be pulled to face the other man, while he kept smoking, but it was hard to keep up with his cigarette when he was the focus of intentions and promises, and other things behind Gabriel’s eyes.  He hadn’t been with anyone since Ruby; this was new, this was uncharted—but it was undeniable that he wanted this man.

Somehow, Gabriel was ridiculously attuned to his scent. Maybe he hadn’t been lying when he said there was something more to it, because he voiced, “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

It was then that the alpha said fuck it.  He tossed away the half-smoked stick and backed Gabriel against the wall, dipping forward to catch his lips.  Gabe had the same idea, throwing away the cigarette so he could get his hands on him—one tangled in his hair, and one reached behind to grab his ass.  Everything became heated in record time, because there was a voice in the distance, yelling at them to ‘ _get a room_ ’ because they had most _definitely_ been grinding against each other while making out.

“How close are you?”  Gabe asked, as he nipped Sam’s neck, and started leading them to the street. “That was not an innuendo, believe it or not.  That was a real question.”

“About ten minutes?”

Gabriel sprung out into the street to hail a cab.

\----------------

While Sam had been bummed out when Dean left, it was mostly because of his support, his companionship and needing his brother when going through tough times.  But at this exact second, when he and Gabriel literally tumbled into his apartment, he couldn’t be happier he lived alone.

The blockers Gabriel had applied earlier in the day must have begun to wear off. Whether because he had applied them so early in the day, the sweat of the club had rubbed them off, or because he was so ridiculously aroused that it was overpowering the blockers altogether, Sam began to get a sense for what Gabriel truly smelled like. And, shit, that passion combined with the way he was manhandling Sam was something the alpha had never experienced before.

Jesus, Gabriel was _strong_ , and when he demanded, in a lust-wrecked voice, where his bedroom was, Sam was practically running to follow the command.  Gabriel tackled the alpha down, licking a long stripe along his neck, while his hands explored the muscled flesh underneath Sam’s shirt.

“You know what?”  Gabriel grunted out, as he sat back from where he was straddling Sam. “I totally lied.”

That statement caused Sam’s heart to skip a beat because that could mean so many things.  What did he lie about?  Was he a part of the old scene?  Did he give away his location?  Was this some kind of trick?  Was Gabe about to—

“Woah, deer in headlights,” Gabriel dipped forward, for a filthy kiss, lapping the inside of his mouth.  “I lied about slowly undressing you.  No fucking way I can keep it together that long.”

As if to prove his point, his nimble fingers had completely unbuttoned Sam’s shirt faster than the alpha imagined possible, and then he was ripping the undershirt off with it.  The cool air hit his torso, but Gabriel’s lips were on him just as quickly.

He was nipping at his collarbones, sucking marks into his skin as he moved down his body, raking his nails along Sam’s sides as he went.  As soon as he got to the jeans, he made sure Sam was watching him unbutton and unzip them.  He didn’t pull them off, quite yet.

While palming his erection through the denim, he mused, “Look at how hard you are for me, Sam.  So needy.” Then Gabriel began to tug them down, Sam’s cock finally springing free from the confines.

Gabe threw the remaining clothes on the floor at the edge of the bed, socks included, as he snaked back up Sam’s body.  His mouth hovered over the alpha’s cock, and Sam’s body turned against him, arching up, hoping for Gabriel to do something.  Instead, a devilish smile grew on Gabriel’s face, as he dipped down—just enough to lick off the precum.

The barest of touches had Sam writhing, and Gabriel wasn’t sure what he wanted more...to tease him, or give it to him.

But one thing was for certain, he needed to kiss those soft lips again.  They were addicting, the way they moved against his; his kiss reflected who he was.  Honest, caring, and in this moment, begging for Gabriel to have his way with him.

Sam was unbridled in the way he was rutting against Gabriel, craving and needing the friction.  He was moaning softly against it, and Gabe wondered what other beautiful noises he could draw out.  However, something unexpected happened.

Sam was sucking his neck, while Gabriel had reached down to wrap his hand around the man’s throbbing cock.  That’s when Sam trapped him with both hands.  And took in a deep breath of his scent.

Then he pulled away, with confused eyes, and uttered the word, “Alpha?”

Now it was Gabriel’s turn to look confused. “You _shouldn’t_ be able to scent that—”

“But I can.” He turned his attention back to his neck, and Gabriel’s hand had paused, because this was normally the part where another alpha male would freak out.

But Sam’s arousal spiked even more, and he went back to mouthing at his jaw, sucking at his earlobe.

“Doesn’t seem to bother you, any,” Gabriel teased, to cover up the worry... _but it didn’t make sense_.

He didn’t use spray-on blockers, he used the hardcore stuff, the actual _medications_ , like others would use suppressants.

“Why would it?”  Sam asked honestly. “And why the fuck aren’t you naked?”

With a hearty laugh, Gabriel admitted, while peeling his shirt off, “Because I was planning on getting you off, then leaving,” he tossed the article away, before unzipping his jeans, “so you _wouldn’t_ find out I was an alpha.”

“Are you fucking with me, right now?”  Sam narrowed his eyes, “So, a celebration blowjob?  That’s it?”

Once Gabe kicked off his jeans, he captured Sam’s bottom lip with his teeth and tugged.

“It would’ve been the best blow job of your life, trust me.”  He began moving their hips together, now with only a thin layer of cotton between them.  “You got a thing for alphas?  You were holding out on me?”

“I’ve got a thing for you,” he teased right back, and reached down the front of Gabriel’s boxers to grab his cock.

Gabe moaned into the touch.  Sam’s mere palm was electric, and he barely got out the words, “You ever been with an alpha?”

Sam shook his head, and looked a little nervous.  But nervous was much better than freaked out.  Or disgusted.  Gabriel had always been a free spirit, it didn’t matter who he was with; but some people looked down on alphas being together, like it was some kind of taboo.  Which he found fucking ridiculous.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna do anything you don’t want me to.  Or anything you’re not ready for.” Gabriel tried to assure him, but Sam’s hand was really fucking distracting.

The boxers needed to go, now.

As soon as they were thrown, randomly, on the floor and they were finally skin to skin...this was more than Gabriel could have asked for.  He didn’t bother inquiring if Sam had lube, because this was obviously new to him.  So, he spit into his palm, and wrapped his hand around both their cocks, fisting them and began pumping them together.

After the barest brush of lips, he whispered into Sam’s ear, “I’m gonna suck you off.  Will you let me fuck you with my fingers?”

The tone of his voice, and the liquid courage, had Sam nodding and agreeing in no time.  Hell, he was so far gone on both alcohol and how amazing he found his man, he’d probably let him knot him, right here and now.  Even though he knew he’d regret it the next day.  But the way Gabriel asked...almost like he was taking care of him...he could get used to this.

Sam knew there was going to be faint outline of teeth where Gabe was nipping at his hip bones, where he was sucking bruises into his flesh, and that was just another thing that turned him on.  Not being _expected_ to be dominant?  To throw someone around in bed?  To be the one being taken care of?  It was a nice change of pace, something he could appreciate, more than the other man knew.

As Gabriel’s tongue swirled around the thick head of Sam’s cock, he already knew his cock was leaking, and now the alpha was sucking him down without hesitation.  The suction and the bob of his head was leaving Sam breathless, and he couldn’t control the way his hips kept rolling into the heat, even if he tried.

It was so amazing, and distracting, that he barely noticed a slick finger circling around his hole because he was so lost in the blowjob.  Yeah, this was kind of unexplored territory, but for some reason he trusted the other alpha.  And even when there was a little bit of burn, a little bit of resistance against his rim, it was…fine.  Different, but all right.

The fact that it was new, that it was something taboo was actually _ridiculously_ alluring, on top of everything else.  It’s not like this was dangerous, but the feel of something wrong being so right, was making his erection ache inside Gabriel’s mouth.

Especially when the alpha took Sam so far down his throat that his lips covered the knot already forming at the base.  It caused a full-body shudder, because everything was a fucking thrill.  Gabriel pulled off his dick, and paid special attention to the beginning of his knot, lapping at it, teasing it, when he knew it was only going to be a matter of time...

It was then that Gabe worked in a second spit-slick finger, and this one burned more than the last.  Sam hissed a little, which had the other alpha immediately asking:

“Is that too much?”

“No, it’s fine now, promise,” Sam assured him, with a smile.

But then Gabriel had a smirk on his face that grew wide.

Which meant nothing good.

He lapped the entire length of Sam’s dick, while the two fingers began fucking in and out of his tight, virgin hole.  Once Gabriel reached the tip, he sucked hard, and took him back down his throat, painfully slowly.  Sam gasped, out of nowhere.

And it wasn’t from the mouth around his cock.

It was somewhere _else_ , something Gabriel had done with his _fingers_.

Which made him beg, “Gabe, fuck, again—”

And that’s when the jerk’s smirk had made sense.

Gabriel didn’t pull any punches; he continued his assault on Sam’s sweet spot, in time with the bobbing of his head, and he could feel the knot swelling.  As well as Sam’s cries and yelps, knowing he was almost there.

He wished they’d left the lights on, because this would have been the perfect sight to see as Sam blew his load down Gabe’s throat, and he swallowed down every drop of it.

The alpha slowly removed his fingers and took his time watching Sam catch his breath, pleasure drunk and fucking gorgeous.  But, apparently he wasn’t done yet.

Sam reached down and coaxed Gabriel on top of him, to kiss him breathless, while he reached and fisted both of their cocks.  And, fuck, Gabriel was basically ready to cum from watching Sam so it didn’t take long.

All it took was Sam’s deep and sensual kisses, a few jerks of his wrist and he was spilling all over the alpha’s stomach, right around the same time Sam reached his second orgasm.

God, it was sloppy, messy, passionate and fucking _perfect_.

Especially the fact that they continued to make out lazily, afterwards.

They kept it up, until Gabriel could feel the cum between them begin to dry and whispered into Sam’s ear, “Think we need to clean up, babe.”

He hummed into his mouth as an acknowledgement, and said, “Yeah, I’ll be right back,” when Gabriel rolled off him.

It was another moment Gabriel cursed the fact that the lights weren’t on, because he’d grabbed that perfect, toned ass, and he’d kill to see it walking away, right now.  Sam reappeared in no time with wash cloths they used to wipe down with, and tossed them into a dirty clothes bin.  Then, his scent changed when he looked at Gabriel, and he hesitated.

“What?”  Gabriel prompted..

“Will you stay the night?”  Sam was chewing on his bottom lip.  “You said, uh, before I found out you were an alpha, you were in it for a quickie blowjob and were gonna leave.  But now that I know, will you stay?”

Gabriel blinked, wide eyed at the straight-up nerves that were running through his voice, and found it goddamn adorable.  How the fuck could he say no to that?

“Sure, why not,” he laughed a little bit, when he responded.  “But I’m always the big spoon.  Something you gotta get used to.”

“Fine,” Sam rolled his eyes, and lifted the covers for both of them to crawl under.

But one thing stuck out in his mind.  The _wording_ of the sentence, to be specific.

Gabe said this was something Sam would have to get used to.

Which implied this would happen again.  It wasn’t about how they tumbled into bed together, it was the whole night.  Something about them clicked, and he didn’t want to let it go, just yet.  He didn’t mind being the little spoon.  He _wanted_ to ‘get used to things’.  And, goddammit, Sam hoped he was right.

\----------------

Sam groaned when he woke up, because two things were seriously bothering him.  One was a raging hangover from his celebration night, and the other was the fact he was alone.  He frowned and paused to listen for any sound indicating that someone was still there in the apartment.

Hoping the shower may be running.  Hoping there were footsteps walking through his kitchen, as Gabe helped himself to whatever was in the refrigerator.

But, the longer he listened, the more he realized he was alone.

When he looked at his phone, he realized it was 10:30, so it was more than likely the man actually had a real job he needed to get ready for, and needed to leave early in the morning.

Sam was just bummed out he didn’t wake him before he left.

He heaved a heavy sigh, and slowly got out of bed, as to not jar his throbbing headache, and walked to the dresser to pull on a pair of pajama pants.  He needed some Motrin and coffee, and he needed it _now_.

When he walked to the bathroom and opened the cabinet, he spared a quick glance to the toilet, as though he was daring it into looking appealing enough to make him puke.  But Sam won the battle, and moved to the kitchen with two orange pills cupped in his hand.

However, before he could grab a glass of water, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, set out on the small dining room table.

He sharply turned on his heels, and headed for that, instead.

When he read the messy scrawl, his heart dropped, and the toilet looked more and more appealing.

The note read:

_Find me when you’ve graduated - kids aren’t my type_

Sitting right next to the note was his _real_ driver’s license, with his real birthday, proving he was twenty (not twenty four, as he’d claimed) and his college ID.

\------------------

“Goddammit!”  Gabriel swore, as he walked through the apartment, catching sight of Cas making a sandwich in his kitchen, which was strange.  “What are you doing here?”

His brother turned around, eyes bloodshot and stated, a bit hazy, “I was hungry?  Like, really, _really_ hungry.”

“It’s 8 a.m., dude, why the fuck are you awake?”  Gabriel stalked over to him because he scented something he hoped he wouldn’t.  “Dammit, it’s because you never went to sleep.”

“Yeah, coke does that to you.” He nodded vigorously, as he finished making his meal and walked out of the kitchen, heading to the couch.  “Why are you all pissed off?  It’s too early to be pissed off.  Especially because it smells like you got laid.  You‘re usually much more jovial than this.  It must‘ve been good, if you spent the night.  What went wrong?”

“I think I got duped.” The alpha followed his brother, running his fingers through his hair and angrily pulling at it. “Went home with this dude, fuckin’ awesome, everything was great, but then I was being paranoid, and of fuckin’ course, what did I find?  He lied about half the things we were talking about.  I told you, they’re still after me, the fuckin’ cops, I was lucky to get out of there when I did, because—”

“What did he lie about?”  Castiel asked through a mouthful of food, the sentence barely coherent through the turkey-Swiss blockage.

“Lied about his age, he’s a fucking student, going into _law_ , you think that’s a coincidence?  The fact that I’m still _running_ _from the_ _law_?!”  Gabriel was pacing, the scent of frustration filling the room, to the point Cas made a face.

“How old was he?”  The younger man asked, reaching for the glass of water he’d brought out, shaking a little as he took a swallow.

“Twenty.  Told me he was twenty-four and—”

“Hah!” The alpha threw his head back and exploded into a fit of giggles. “You’re such a dumbass.  He’s a goddamn twenty-year-old, sneaking his way into a bar, not a fuckin’ Russian spy, trying to fuck you and arrest you when you’re sleeping!  I’m high as a kite, and _I’m_ not even _that_ goddamn paranoid!”

Gabriel stared incredulously at his brother, who could not stop laughing, and it did nothing to ease his nerves. If anything, it pissed him off more and more by the second.

“You know what?  Fuck you, Cas!  If you were in my situation—”

“You liked him,” he managed to get out, between his giggling fit, which had now managed to knock him over on the couch, from the way his body was convulsing from the laughter.  Then, he pointed, “ _That’s_ why you’re so upset!  ‘Cause you’ve got a crush.  You’re making excuses, cutting off connections, and convincing yourself he’s a fuckin’ bounty hunter.  It’s all too magnificent!”

“I like you better when you’re on sedatives,” Gabe snapped, and turned his back, heading to the kitchen.

When he looked in the refrigerator, he called back into the living room, “How long have you fucking been here?!”

“Uhh, an hour?  Maybe two?”

“I thought coke was supposed to make you lose your appetite?”

“Yeah, then I followed up by smoking a bowl and got really hungry…sorry.”

Gabriel slammed the empty refrigerator, even more pissed off than before (if it were possible) and decided to give up.  He was going to his room to fall asleep, and hopefully begin to forget about the kid.  Even though he knew his chances sucked a huge one.

Fuck his life.


	56. Time Stamp One: 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you to everyone who's been following [Resurgence Begets Renegades](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4698767/chapters/10728551/) \- I made a mention on a tumblr post that once the work reached 300 kudos I'd post this time stamp! Well, it did...but I was bad, and between WIPs (hellooo NaNoWrMo) and keeping a consistent posting schedule, I completely lagged on my promise! Now I FINALLY got around to it :)
> 
>  **Political Rant - _please_ skip if offended (seriously, I don't want to make anyone mad)**  
>  The main reason I posted today was because I am literally heartbroken for my country. I wanted to do something proactive, rather than wallow in constant anxiety and panic-attacks brought on by thinking about our future. I knew if I wrote, it would be nothing but angst and I'd slip into that bad head-space...AND THEN I remembered this! 
> 
> Soooo I've got some domestic Destiel/Sabriel, smut and fluff to share that (if you're in my current position) may help distract you, for at least the duration of the read. It's not much in the grand scheme of things, but it's something :)
> 
>  
> 
> **END RANT!**
> 
>  
> 
> So many thanks to my support system, my cheerleader, my darling[ Kayla](http://kaylamariemarrero.tumblr.com/) for the beta read and all her continuous love!
> 
> I'm so excited to share these two chapters with you, they're long overdue! Hope you enjoy and I'll have the second half out soon <3

Realistically, Cas and Dean both knew it was only a matter of time before little Miss Megan Rose began to take after her namesake.

They just had no idea it would happen so soon.

The omega placed his bets on the “terrible twos” while Castiel gave their baby girl a little more credit.  He thought it wouldn’t happen until she began interacting with the other children in preschool or, if they needed to, daycare.

Unfortunately for both, it came _much_ earlier.

Maybe it was because their oldest daughter had been around pups the most?  Or maybe she could just tell?  Either way, _this_ was when Claire, of all people, had been betting on:

The moment Megan gained mobility with her grabby hands just before eight months, she was into _everything_.    
  
She got into anything that captured her interest and everything that piqued even the slightest bit of curiosity.    
  
And most important: she _destroyed_ everything.

Like a goddamn real-life puppy tearing up their owner’s shoes.

If Dean left her alone, innocently laying on her stomach in her bedroom, even just long enough to take a piss, Cas or Claire would soon hear Dean’s flabbergasted words echoing through the walls of their home.  “Are you fuckin’ kidding me?!” “How the hell did you rip _that_ off?!” “Did I give birth to a Gremlin?!”

Sometimes they’d stifle their laughter and watch each other with amusement dancing in their eyes.  Other times, depending on just how high of a pitch Dean’s voice reached, one of them would run upstairs as back-up.

Like this time...Cas abandon the sauce he was stirring and quickly asked Claire, “Could you make sure this doesn’t burn?” as he raced to assist his mate.   _This_ shrill scream was pretty damn high on the scale.  Hell, it threatened to shatter windows.

When he flung open the door, Dean had already adjusted Megan in her sling, hanging across his chest while he cleaned up the cotton strewn around the nursery room floor.  She’d clearly ripped out the insides from one of her stuffed animals after tearing a seam apart.  Cas noticed she was also gleefully chewing something and propelled himself forward to yank a wad of white fluff from her mouth.    
  
She didn’t look very happy with him.  Both Dean and Cas were convinced she picked up Sam’s patented bitchface along the way.

“She doesn’t seem to like bears,”  Cas stated gravely as the omega tossed chunks of the rainbow plushie into the trash.

Dean narrowed his eyes over his shoulder and drably asked, “Ya think, Cas?”

Completely oblivious to the fact his mate was being sarcastic, the alpha continued with, “It seems to be the bears she continually destroys.  She doesn’t have a problem with any of the other animals we have for her. I believe-”

“I will gag you with this!”  The omega shook another fistful of fabric threateningly and advanced on him.  “I know!  I fucking know!  I was being _rhetorical_!  Jesus, Cas!”

Cas was all wide-eyes as his back hit the nursery wall, Dean practically looming over him... And that’s when Megan begin giggling.

It melted all the fight in her the omega dad because she was squirming against his chest and babbling happily.  Like she was proud of her work, pitting her fathers against one another in a sudden death match.  Still, there was no way Dean could stay mad when his little girl was kicking her feet in excitement and reaching for both her parents.  The omega sighed deeply and rolled his eyes.

“You think this is funny?”  He asked down to where she was chest-to-chest with him.  “You’re a little Hellion and you think me beating up your other daddy is hilarious, huh?”  Dean’s words melted into a coo as he kissed her forehead.

“You’ve...abandoned the idea of beating up her other daddy, correct?”  Cas asked, still stark-still against the wall.

With a scoff, Dean pulled his mate into a headlock and kissed his forehead, too.

“You both are gonna drive me crazy, ya know that?”  He groaned, but it was laced with fondness.

Dean moved to the trash can and deposited what was left of the shredded bear, and began bouncing Megan up and down.  She continued to giggle and reached for his face, which he allowed without a second of hesitation.  The omega watched her giddy bright eyes light up further and then he grabbed one of her hands and blew a raspberry into her palm.

“How do you do it?”  His eyes never left her bright blue ones when he asked her.  “You gotta knife in here I don’t know about?  Set of vampire teeth?  Thank God I don’t have tits for nursing.  That would suck for all parties involved. Pun intended.”

“Dean,” Cas was using that reprimanding tone again, “I’m still concerned what her first word will be.  You haven’t toned down your language.  At all.  Amelia said her first word could be pronounced any day now.”

“She’ll be okay.”  The omega hip-bumped him and winked.  “Quit being a downer.  Claire’s been paying special attention on working with her and her words.  And it’s not like _every_ word out of my mouth is, to quote you, ‘foul language.’  I read her bedtime stories and shit, those are _pure_.  It’ll be fine.”

“That’s true.  I doubt Claire will corrupt her," his voice was wistful, remembering all the time his daughter dedicated to rolling on the floor with Meg and her blocks, sounding out words even though it'd be much, _much_ longer until she learned how to read.  Claire was a gift and had a special way with the littlest Novak.  "She loves her very much.”  His smile was warm as he caressed the fine hairs on Megan’s head.

“Speaking of Claire, do you-”

They heard her voice growing in volume until she was shouting from downstairs, “Shit!  I think I burnt the sauce!”

“You and our friggin daughters!”  Dean huffed dramatically, turning on his heels as he rushed to the stairwell.  “I shoulda _never_ trusted you and blondie in the goddamn kitchen!”

\---------------------

The way Cas’ book had taken off was nothing short of a blessing.

Naturally, they both still worked at the bar.  However the air-tight contract Sam had written up had given them more than enough money to live comfortably and allowed them to rotate their stay-at-home-dad status.  At first, Dean was offered the opportunity to do it full-time, but his pride got in the way and he repeated that he planned on providing for the family just as much as Cas.  So the added cash was a...bonus.

That was putting it lightly.

The initial sales, as well as the next two reprints, were enough to tuck away enough money for both Claire’s and Megan’s college funds (for a bachelor’s, master's, and doctorate - if they decided) and the mated pair were being responsible and pretty damn frugal.    
  
Even though they _may_ have splurged on their hot tub and a pool...  That was small-fry stuff in the grand theme of things.  Everything they did, they did it for the kids.

Dean had convinced Cas to do a few more readings and signings simply because of the positive response from the audience.  Dean couldn’t even count how many people had come up to him and told him how much his mate’s book had effected their own life in a very personal, meaningful way.    
  
The words were there, but it was the _scents_ that made the impression with Dean linger: the liberation, the hope, the rejuvenation of feeling like they _could_ make it through to the next day.  It was mind-blowing, the kind of breakthroughs these people were having, and Dean felt honored by their words and scents.  After all, the omega could relate. He’d been there.  He’d lived it.  He felt a small connection with all those people in a way.

Cas never could say no to Dean.

Much like his plan for tonight.    
  
Dean had already asked Gabriel and Sam to watch their dynamic daughter duo and he wasn’t taking no for an answer when his alpha came home.

After all, it was probably one of the last times in a while their brothers would be able to do babysitting duty, so Dean took advantage.  Sam was getting ready to friggin _burst_.  There had been a few health concerns during his brother’s pregnancy, mostly because of the fact that he still had his alpha biology.  With his due date fast approaching, the sheer relief was tangible.  There were so many things that _could_ have gone wrong - but they _hadn’t_.  It was a miracle all by itself.

In another two weeks, he was scheduled for a C-section because he wouldn’t be able to deliver the pup as an omega could.  Amelia had been with them every step of the way and the pup was as healthy as could be.

Not to mention the family had been there for them, too.

Their nursery put Dean and Cas’ to shame with how goddamn outrageous it was.

But that was because of _Gabriel_.  How could you have a normal, chic nursery when the father of the pup was Gabriel fucking Novak?

The alpha pair also had a _surplus_ of stuff bears that had been donated ever since they realized that Megan had a murderous vendetta against them.  Dean couldn’t wait for her to meet Sam and Gabe’s little one.    
  
Hopefully she didn’t attack them, since now that was a _thing_ and their little girl was showing early onset homicidal tendencies.    
  
And yes, Sam and Gabriel’s pup was still being referred to as a “them.”  Even though Amelia probably knew the gender, both men wanted to wait.

Everything had been a surprise, hell - an unprecedented phenomenon of nature, for the pair up until now.  Why not leave the gender of the pup a surprise as well?

Speaking of surprises...Dean had a surprise of his own for Cas the second the alpha got back from work.

He’d been waiting patiently for the sound of the door being unlocked for what seemed like friggin forever.  Dean’s ears perked up at the sound of the door clicking open and as soon as it shut behind his mate, he could feel a mischievous grin growing on his face while he waited in his spot.

Cas had worked an early shift that day.  It was only around eight o’clock, so the alpha probably couldn’t figure out why all the lights were off.    
  
But all that was part of the plan.  
  
Dean could hear the hesitation as Cas tossed the keys into the dish on the entryway table and he slowly toed off his shoes.

“Hello?”  Cas asked into the house.  “Dean?  Claire?”

Dean didn’t answer with words, but he made a rustling noise that told his mate someone was upstairs.  The light flickered on in the stairwell as his alpha ascended.  His steps were unsure and cautious.

Still, he called out again, “Is anyone home?”

With an internal groan, Dean remained stationary from his position behind the door and waited.

He could see the shadows as Cas moved, first inspecting Megan’s room.    
  
When there was no baby to be found, he moved on and then knocked lightly on Claire’s door.    
  
Obviously, she didn’t answer and Cas walked to the bedroom.  Fuckin’ _finally_.

Before he could hit the light switch, Dean slammed the door behind him and tackled his mate to the bed.  His eyes had already adjusted to the darkness, so he could see Castiel perfectly fine.  It was the alpha who was floundering and confused, which was all kinds adorable.

“D-Dean?!”  He gasped, the air punched from his lungs when he hit the mattress. “You scared me!  What if I’d retaliated?!”

“Nah.  Why would a burglar go straight to ravishing you?  Not that I’d blame ‘em,” he answered easily, as he peeled off Cas’ shirt.  Then he stopped to hum, “Although, that _would_ be a buzz kill.  You punching me in the face or something.”

He ducked down and sucked the mating mark on his alpha’s neck, the quickest, sure-fire way to make him moan.  Not only did he succeed in his mission, but now Cas’ arms grappled for him, trying to grab his face so he could kiss him more thoroughly.  It didn’t bother the omega one bit when their mouths collided.  Cas already desperate and needy.  He licked into Dean’s mouth with thirst and fervor while his hands moved down to grab his ass.

“Nuh-uh-uh,” the omega chastised, but ground their hips together before he grabbed his mate’s wrists and pinned them above his head.

Then, there was a _click_.

Cas’ eyes widened, because even though Dean was mouthing at his jaw while his nimble fingers unbuttoned his pants...

Cas couldn’t move.    
  
He craned his head up to confirm exactly what he’d been thinking.

“Did you just... _handcuff me_ to the headboard?”  His voice was incredulous while his mate looked cocky as all hell.

“Yep.  Sure did.”  Dean was wearing a shit-eating grin.  “Don’t worry, they’re padded.  So you can struggle a little if you want.   _Or_ struggle a lot.”

Dean made a show of slowly ( _painfully so)_ taking his own clothes off in front of his mate.  He knew Cas loved the act of feeling his body.  Cas always relished every moment when he tugged each item away, or sometimes the more carnal act of _ripping_ them off, so Dean teasing him this way - it was deliberate.  The alpha  _always_ undressed his mate, it was like an unwritten rule, so Dean’s strip tease was probably _actual_ torture.  
  
And it showed on the Cas' tormented, yet ridiculously aroused, face.

Cas had to clear his throat, because his mouth was completely dry, when he asked, “W-Why did you restrain me?”

“’Cause I wanted to have my way with you.”  Dean crawled back up his alpha’s body and straddled his hips.  “Thought we could take advantage of some alone time.”  He ducked forward and lightly worried his mate’s nipple into hardness.  “And I wanna see how loud I can make you beg for me.”

He gasped as his back arched off the bed, feeding directly into Dean’s evil ploy and cursed under his breath.  “You-”

“Yes?”  Dean purred as he nipped and licked his way down his lover’s naked torso.  “I’m - what?”

Cas had lost the words because he was too busy watching Dean unzip his pants with his teeth.  The omega raked his nails across the denim, feeling the straining cock harden further underneath his rough touch.  Just that move alone tore a whimper from Cas' chest.

“See... _t_ _hat’s_ what I’m talking about.”  His voice was coaxing and the alpha’s scent hit him like a rock wall of lust: desperation and a little bit of frustration.  
  
It was _exactly_ what Dean had been aiming for.

Cas could scent the slick dripping from Dean and his fingers twitched beyond the restraints, because he wanted to _feel it_ so bad.  The omega took his time tugging the jeans from his mate, although Cas’ hips were instantly arched up and off the bed to help speed along the process.  Still, Dean dragged it out.  He followed the fabric down his muscled thighs, past his knees, and to the foot of the bed to remove them at his ankles.  He stayed right there to tug off Cas’ socks and stared him down.

Like a hungry animal teasing his prey.

That’s exactly what the alpha felt like: trussed up like a feast for his mate.

Normally, they played as equals in the bedroom or after putting up a fight, Cas took control in that sexy dominant way of his.  It was very rare that Dean so completely overpowered him.  It had the alpha’s cock pulsing and throbbing under his boxers, which Dean still hadn’t removed.  He was breathing heavily as the omega worked his way back up his body until he met his mouth.

While Cas would normally worship his mate when he covered every inch of the omega with kisses, Dean was doing this to get a _reaction_.  He wasn’t afraid to graze his teeth, even against the sensitive expanse of Cas’ inner thigh, or suck rougher marks into his hipbones.  No matter how much Cas rocked into Dean, he was being ignored.  That’s when he knew what this was.

Dean wanted him to _beg_.

The image of his omega naked, hard, and (now that his eyes had adjusted) slicked all the way down his thighs, it was driving him insane.  Just as Dean _knew_ it would.  Cas had no idea how his mate was keeping it together right now, because the alpha was on the brink of insanity.

Cas didn’t know he was thrashing until Dean reached up and stilled him by draping his arms over Cas’ own, now only a breath away.

“Tell me what you want, babe.”

“You,” he whispered it like a prayer.

Dean flicked his tongue across Cas’ upper lip and pulled away to watch him with lust-blown pupils, taunting, “You can do better than that, alpha.”

“I want everything,” he groaned, trying to surge forward and capture Dean’s lips, but he dodged, _just_ out of reach.  “I wanna taste you.  I wanna feel you.  I want you to ride me.”

“Was that so hard?”  Dean taunted, as he lowered his fingers between his legs and slid them between his cheeks.  The scent was so strong as he waved three slick-coated fingers in front of his mate’s face and demanded, “Suck.”

Without a moment of hesitation, Cas opened his mouth and greedily lapped at the digits.  Even tasting Dean was a relief all by itself.  But, God, did he want _more_.  He wanted to bend his mate over, eat him out until he was screaming, but he’d take this if it was all Dean was willing to give him.

He watched Cas with a slightly gaping mouth and huffed out, “Jesus, you’re so fucking hot,” before he replaced the fingers with his mouth.

Dean could taste himself on Cas’ tongue as they kissed each other breathless.  The omega laced his fingers through Cas’ dark locks and tugged as their teeth clashed and everything became so goddamn urgent.  He hadn’t even realized he was grinding on Cas’ still boxer-clad erection until he’d soaked through the cotton.

Both were quickly losing control and Dean was the only one who had the power to do anything about it.  As much as Cas was rutting upward, he couldn’t get his own boxers off.  He couldn’t wrangle his unruly omega.  Everything was in _Dean’s_ hands.  So he finally gave in...

“ _Please_ , Dean.  Please ride me.  I want you so bad.  I’m gonna go insane,” he blurted out, helplessly tugging against the handcuffs.  “Please, let me knot you.  Just - _anything_.  Give me anything-”

The omega grinned widely and barely had to shift from where he’d been straddling Cas to tug the waistband of his boxers down.  He didn’t pull them all the way off, but just enough for his cock to finally spring free and catch on the cleft of Dean’s ass.

Cas almost choked on air at the feeling, being so close to _finally_ becoming one with his mate.  The entire length of his dick was wet with slick and precum, not even the boxers could absorb, and Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight.    
  
He glanced quickly at his alpha, who was thoroughly wrecked, and decided it was time to take pity on him.  Well, on _both_ of them.

He didn’t bother grabbing Cas’ cock and lining him up.  He teased the head of his cock around his entrance until the thickness dipped into his gushing hole.  Dean leaned back when he sank down with the full intention of giving Cas a show.  It worked.  The alpha was wholly captivated by the sight and the feeling and didn’t bother to hold back the long groan that couldn’t even _begin_ to describe the sensation of being swallowed up.

When Dean was full, their bodies flush, he had to stop and catch his breath because this was a release for him, too.  He swiveled his hips, feeling just how deep Cas was buried inside him, and it threw him for a loop.  Dean always took for granted the little bits of foreplay the alpha teased him with, but when the omega decided to go right for the main event, he continually forgot how friggin’ huge his mate really was.

Still, it was an amazing feeling, each and every time, and he couldn’t help but notice one thing...

“Aww, I’ll take _this_ as a compliment,” Dean deliberately ground down against the knot already formed at the base of Cas’ cock.  “You really want me right now, don’t you?” he taunted as he finally lifted off his mate’s dick and slammed back down.

“A-Always,” Cas stammered out, watching Dean’s staccato movements transform into a smoother, yet speedy pace.

The omega fucked himself on his mate’s dick provocatively, watching Castiel come unraveled more and more by the second.  He hadn’t been joking about the alpha’s knot.  Hell, rutting together like teenagers could’ve made him cum, but now that he had this wanton, gorgeous sight before him?

He hoped Dean could feel his knot was so close to swelling.

Even though the omega had teased him about not having to control their volume, he didn’t have a choice.  His grunts and whimpers of pleasure were literally getting fucked out of his body.  Cas tried to thrust upward, but it was completely pointless.  Dean had him pinned in every way possible and the omega was exploiting it.

“Mm, that knot, Cas-” Dean practically purred as he pitched forward to kiss him again.  “Give it to me.  Fill me up.”

The angle change not only sandwiched Dean’s cock between their bodies, giving him a friction to thrust against, but it tugged on Cas’ knot in just the right way that sent him whirling.  His body thrummed with electricity and euphoria as he jerkily pumped into Dean, filling him with cum.  Fuck, he wanted to wrap his arms around him, wanted to hold him-

Then, there was a hot glide between their bodies as Dean shouted out in ecstasy and clamped his mouth down on Cas’ shoulder.  However, Dean didn’t stop rolling his hips...

He tilted his chin to kiss Cas sweetly, more languidly, but continued to push and grind against the swollen knot.  The alpha would have cursed him, but once again, he was completely at Dean’s mercy.  Castiel’s breathing became more labored and he had to tear himself away from the kisses or drown.

Dean grinned and continued to arch his pelvis _just_ the way his mate loved, milking him for another load.  The alpha was so completely exhausted and dizzy, his damn mate pushing him passed the brink and _then_ some.  He tried to look at his omega but Dean was so close that he went cross-eyed.  With a chuckle, he kissed Cas again and reached for the nightstand.

Knowing his mate was still coming down from his second orgasm, Dean gingerly unlocked the handcuffs and kissed both wrists before he laid the alpha’s arms at his side.  It shouldn’t have surprised him that they would immediately wrap around him.  With a secret smile, Dean relaxed against Cas’ chest and mouthed at his neck.

“You were a good sport.”  He scented him to make sure he was alright and he smelled like sated, sleepy alpha.

After he finally caught his breath, Cas asked, “Where did that come from?”

“Just wanted to toss you around,” Dean commented with all the nonchalance in the world, “Ya know.  While I still could.”

There was a pause and a beat of confusion because - Dean _couldn’t_ be saying what Cas _thought_ he was saying...  Right?

With a much-needed clearing of his throat, Cas asked, “Are you alluding to-?”

“Our stay-cation may have worked a few weeks ago,” the omega tilted his chin with a huge grin, waiting for the alpha’s reaction.

“I _recall_ you saying you could toss me around quite well during your first trimester.”  Cas was buzzing with much more than the afterglow, and he wished Dean would just come out and say it instead of getting his hopes up like this.

“Yeah, well, we’re there, alpha.”  His eyes were alight with love, waiting.  “Said you wanted a litter.  We’re on our way.”

Cas’ jaw was dropped at the news, his arms wrapped around Dean and squeezed him twice as hard.  “Are you sure?  Have you seen Amelia?  Oh my God!  This is _amazing_ , Dean!  You-” he laughed because the happiness was spilling over the brim with nowhere else to go.

“You act like you’re so surprised,” Dean had to tease him, “Remember?  True mates, babe.  Prepare to wait on me hand and foot again!”

“Thank you, Dean.  For...giving this to me.”  The alpha was feeling overwhelmed all over again even though he knew he shouldn’t be.

He couldn’t figure out, even now, how he’d gotten so lucky.  How he _continued_ getting so lucky.  How-

“It’s for _us_ , you doof.”  Dean kissed him on the cheek, then nuzzled him until he met his lips, “I tried to keep it a surprise and wear those special blockers just until I knew for sure.  Didn’t want someone else finding out before you this time.  And ya know what?  This time around, we do it right.  From start to finish.  I don’t have to go a day without seeing you.  Nothing’s keeping us apart.  And, God help me, if I’m in the fuckin’ delivery room for more than _three hours,_ you have her cut it the fuck out.”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit dramatic?”  Cas raised an eyebrow and couldn’t stop smiling.

“Hell no!  You try giving birth!  Tell me how it works out for you!”  The omega tried to snap, but the heady smells of joy in the room were making him way too damn happy and he felt drunk off them.  “Let’s take a shower next and get the blockers off so you can scent it... ‘Cause I already know that’s gonna be the next thing out of your mouth.”

“You know me too well,” he admitted with a glow that could light up the whole room.  “I can’t wait.”

\--------------------

“Holy hell!  You weren’t fuckin’ around!”  Gabriel wheezed in terror as Megan crawled then rolled into a puddle, currently _drenched_ in a bottle of formula she somehow opened the lid on.  “Is she half friggin demon?!  How did you not see that?   _I_ can‘t even open those bitches half the time!”

Claire looked up from her homework, over to her baby sister, and back to Gabe.  “She did it without making a peep!  Plus, _Chemistry_?  Hello?”

The alpha scooped up the pup and held her at arm's length, sternly warning her, “Megan Rose.  You will _not_ be a bad influence on my future heir, you little devil,” before kissing her nose and announcing, “Someone’s getting a bath!”

“Heir?”  Sam echoed, walking into the room.  “What exactly is your empire, Gabe?”

“Shut it.  I’m building it.  One bar at a time!”  He cackled as he continued on his way to the bathroom.

Sam looked at the mess on the floor and sighed, “I’ll get a towel and-”

“No!”  Claire jumped to her feet. “You’re supposed to be resting.  You’re two weeks away-”

“Claire, it’s all right.  I can handle a spill.”  He smiled at his niece.  “You’re a sweetheart, though.  I heard something about Chem?  You need any help?”  He pitched the question over his shoulder as he went into the kitchen to grab some basic cleaning supplies.

The blonde slowly sat down and glanced over her homework.  “I think...” She let out a frustrated, “Ugh!  I just don’t get it!  I hate this shit and-”

When Sam reappeared, he shot her an understanding glance and told her, “It’s all right to not get it.  Sometimes you need a study buddy.  I didn’t get everything when I was in school, either.  Hell, my first year of law school, Gabe helped me study.  Sometimes, it’s just flash cards and memorization.  Why don’t-”

“ _Gabe_ helped you study in law school?”  Claire’s interest did a complete one-eighty.  “Are you serious?”

With a spray of organic carpet cleaner, Sam let it soak in a second when he looked up at her.  “Yeah, actually.  My first midterm?  Probably wouldn’t have gotten the grades I did if he hadn’t harped on me about getting every single definition burned into my brain.  That was, uh, during our first try.  He’s a surprisingly serious study-buddy.  He knew how hard I fought to get into law school, so he wasn’t about to let me get distracted by our relationship or settle for anything less than an A.  He was protective that way.  Still is, I guess.”  Then with a fond shake of his head, Sam realized, “Oh, _God_.  We’re gonna have a nerd pup.  It’s inevitable.  How didn’t I see this before?”

With a crooked grin, Claire shook her head, “Probably.  I still think it’s... _crazy_ how you two found each other again.  A good crazy.”

“Well, that’s just a way to describe Gabe in general, right?”  Sam patted the carpet to sop up the liquid.  “How about you make up some flashcards?  Then one of us could quiz you.  It’s a lot easier if you aren’t alone in it.”  When he stood up, he had to reach for the nearest steadying object because he felt a little dizzy.  “Shit.”

“I told you I could have done that!  Are you okay?”  Claire flew to his side to support him.

“Y-yeah...  Just gotta sit down, I think.”

He allowed Claire to help him to the couch, next to where she was studying.  She took the cleaning supplies and put them back, and on the way she grabbed him a glass of water.  Sam smiled gratefully when she handed him the cup and drained half of it almost instantly.

“What?”  He asked, because Claire was still staring.

“I’m just worried about you.  Between you and my dad, I think I figured out it’s a Winchester thing to ignore when something’s wrong.  Is something wrong?”  She wasn’t letting up.

“Woah, _is_ something wrong?”  Gabriel flew into the room with a fresh, clean and swaddled Megan.

“No!  Both of you, I’m fine!”  When Gabriel plopped down on the couch next to him, the pup immediately began reaching for Sam.  He scooped her up and held her high on his chest since his protruding middle was similar to a shelf.  She nuzzled into his neck and babbled a bit, having found a comfortable position, and relaxed completely in his arms.

When he looked up, it was to Gabriel’s massive smirk and Claire still looking put-out.

He sighed and ignored his mate, instead addressing Claire.

“Really, I’m fine.  Sometimes I get tired or dizzy because of the hormone treatment we’ve been using throughout the pregnancy.  Remember, I’m not just another omega.”  He tried to give her a comforting expression.  “When Dean went through withdrawals from Cas and nesting, that’s all normal omega stuff.  Everything with us?”  He glanced at Gabriel for support, “It’s insane that we’ve even made it this far.  So, yeah, I’m overloaded with hormones and a pharmacologist’s worst nightmare, but we’re almost there.”

Gabriel scooted closer and rested his head on Sam’s belly, whispering in a foreboding tone, “Two weeks and you’re _mine_ , my precious-”

Which caused Sam to swat him in the head.

With a well-aimed bitchface, Sam also announced, “I’m not sure how we’re going to survive the birth.  Gabriel may run off with the pup and leave me in the dust.  Or I may end up killing him for being a jackass.  Everyone needs to prepare for the worst case scenarios.”

Claire began giggling and shook her head, “No way.  You two are going to be awesome parents.  Look, Megan’s out like a light.  There are very few people who can do that these days.  She’s always looking for trouble and she’s even _better_ at finding it.”

Both men glanced to the sleeping pup before they caught each other’s eyes.

“Ya ready to be an awesome parent, Sammy?”  Gabe asked with a waggle of eyebrows, yet his hand rested sweetly on his mate’s belly.

Sam hesitated for a split-second, because of how surreal it was.  Two weeks.

After almost a near ten-year history between them, they’d be having a pup in _two weeks_.

Shit.  Sam found himself getting ridiculously emotional so he had to nod instead of attempting to form the words.  He knew trying to form a sentence would be shaky.  He knew he was already too damn hormonal and that it wouldn’t end well for him in the embarrassing, bare-your-soul way.  When Claire had said, “It’s crazy you two found each other again,” she didn’t realize how true that statement was.  
  
Since she knew all about Dean and Cas from the book, Sam mused maybe telling Claire _their_ story one day.  
  
While Gabriel tilted his head to the side, noting Sam’s prolonged silence, he didn’t worry about it too much.  He knew Sam like the back of his hand.  He could tell his mate was thinking, like the introspective, thoughtful, beautiful alpha he’d mated, so he let Sam be.    
  
Instead, Gabriel dipped forward and placed an obnoxious smack of a kiss on his cheek, then a lighter one on Megan’s head.

He winked at Sam and said, “We got this.”

At least he could respond, “I know.”  Then, before he got too wrapped up in his own thoughts, he turned to Claire and said, “I’m serious about those flashcards.  Either one of us will be down to help you.  Gabe’s a lot smarter than he looks.”

“He’s correct.  I ain’t just a pretty face.  You said you're workin’ on some Chemistry?”  The alpha hopped up and decided the time was now.  “I’m gonna make you a pro!”

\-------------------

At the bar, business was booming just as much as it had ever been.  Dean and Cas always worked it out so one of them took a shift and no one suffered for it.  Plus, there was a _newer_ addition to the team who had joined the party whenever she felt like it.

Said newer addition also had to do with the fact that Meg and Kali were official.

No one knew quite when it happened, but eventually Meg’s trips back and forth between here and Portland turned into her “hiding out” at Kali’s apartment.  It wasn’t as though the woman had no idea how to conceal a fugitive, being one herself at a point.  All in all, it was an ideal situation with Kali being the one to “harbor” Meg because of experience.

Not to mention, Charlie was up on all the police data bases and there was no “ongoing investigation” into Meg’s disappearance.  It was pushed so far on the back burner, it may as well be in the goddamn pantry, in fact.    
  
Ruby was their Judas.  Meg was assumed to be overseas, past a border with “drug money in her pocket” from the tale they wove, and untouchable.  It would be a cold case in no time.  They’d never suspect she was right back to her old stomping grounds.

All this led to her having a casual job at the bar, too.

Once in awhile, she was working besides Kali at the bar, but in order to give her something more permanent and something that actually paid the bills, Gabriel took her on as their accountant.    
  
It was something the alpha did exclusively by himself, managing the money and writing the paychecks, because he didn’t trust anyone else.  But he had a long and personal history with Meg, one that spanned out well over a decade, and he trusted her.

Not to mention, she owed him.  A million times over.

Plus, with him about to be a new dad, who knew when he’d have to take off?  Finances weren’t something that were going to do themselves or could be put off until the next time he could swing by the bar.  If there was one thing he couldn’t slack on, it was paychecks, profits, or _anything_ money-related.

It turned out, Meg was actually a genius when it came to her new day job.  Gabriel had an inkling, which is why he didn’t think twice on taking her down that road and training her once the idea sprung to mind.

It probably had something to do with the fact she was a prolific drug dealer (back in the day, relapsed, and recently retired).  She knew a thing or two about making money and had a mind for business.  She actually figured out a few ways to consolidate expenditures and increase sales within the bar to boot!  Gabriel couldn’t be happier with the results and he now had an _official_ job title for her.

All Meg wanted was to spend more time with her girlfriend, but a nice paycheck and an instant raise was icing on the cake.

It was a win-win all the way around and Gabriel was bouncing off the walls with excitement.

“You’re gonna break something,” Kali commented dryly from where she was setting up the bar.

“It’s all good.  I know a doctor.”  He clucked his tongue and hopped up on the nearest table.  “Sorry.  I’ll control myself.”  No control was to be had.  He couldn't help himself from kicking his legs back and forth with enough momentum to rock the entire fixture so he hopped off with a, “Maybe I can’t.  Okay, I need something to do-”

“What’s your deal today?”  The other alpha asked with a quirked grin, putting her hand on her hip.  “Did Tiffany slip you an Adderall?”

“Hah.  No.  I just realized that I could leave this place and it _wouldn’t_ fall apart without me.  It’s...a damn good feeling.  Never thought I'd see the day when I bought the place.”  He approached the bar and looked around to notice they were the only two there.  “Up until now, _this_ has been my baby.  And now my baby can stand on her own.  So thanks for seducing a certain saucy omega and luring her into the club.  It, I don’t know, gives me a peace of mind.”

“You’re worried about Sam and the pup.”  Kali stated, point-blank.  “This _isn’t_ happy bouncing.  This is nervous bouncing.”

His face froze.  His guise dropped and turned into a pout.  “Why _the fuck_ do you have to know me so well?”

“Exes?  True alphas?”  She rolled her eyes and leaned in.  “Spill.”

“Speaking of...  Do you think that’s genetic, the true alpha thing?  While we’re on the topic..”  He brought his thumb to his mouth and chewed on his nail.  “Or is that just because we adapted to some crazy living?  Nature or nurture?”

“Probably a combination of both.  Why don’t you ask Amelia?  Stopping avoiding.  Now, spill.”  Kali wasn’t having any of his beating around the bush.  She knew that was exactly what he was doing.

“I just...uh, get worried.”  Gabriel chose his words carefully.  “Sam and hospitals.  Ever since the Accelerated Evolution thing, I’ve got PTSD or something.  And even though that whole shit-fest gave us this?  I know it’s supposed to go down as a simple surgery, but Sam - he _still_ doesn’t have all the right parts.  What if something goes wrong during the C-section?  What if something’s in the way that shouldn’t be because it’s an alpha part?”

“You make it sound like his knot is gonna show up where his kidney is.”  She scoffed and punched him in the arm.  “You trust Amelia.  Everything’s been a-okay this far and _that’s_ the part everyone was most surprised about, remember?  This is the victory, Gabe.  Don’t make me hit you again.”

“Yeah, that hurt.” He defensively rubbed his arm and sighed.  “If anything were to happen to him, I don’t know what I’d do.”

“Nothing is gonna happen to him.”  Her voice was absolute.  “Now.  Is there anything _worthwhile_ you need to cry about?  Like the fact we need a new keg of Miller before we open in _half an hour_?”

“Fine, fine,” Gabriel sighed and made his way to the back room, knowing Kali was right.

He needed that from her.  Anyone else would have entertained his worries, but she shot them down swiftly and that’s what he needed.  When he emerged from the cooler, it was to see Charlie and Jo walking in with mischievous expressions etched across their faces.

“Oh God.  What do you want?”  He narrowed his eyes as he brought the keg out to Kali and set it behind the bar.

The two omega followed closely behind and Charlie announced, “It’s not what _we_ what. It’s what _we_ can do for _you_.”

“Just the way you said that is all sorts of wrong.”  Gabriel's attention flickered suspiciously between the omegas and prepared himself.

Jo looked to her girlfriend, then back to Gabriel. “We have baby names picked out for you.”

“Oh, fuck off!”  He pushed passed them into the back room. “I heard what you masterminds came up with for Deano and Cassie’s pup.  Hell, I helped!  But my kid ain’t-”

“So you have a name?”  Charlie dared him with a flip of her ponytail.

“We’re waiting until the pup’s born!  It’s supposed to come to ya, like, all natural and shit.”

“How poetic,” Kali tossed in. “Sounds like a natural _disaster_ , if you ask me.”

“No one asked you!”  Gabriel called out into the main room, right as his phone began ringing.

He made a show of flipping everyone his middle finger as he greeted, “Heya, babe.  What’s up?”

“I’m just at a check-up with Amelia right now-”

“Wait, what?”  Gabriel’s brows knitted together in confusion. “You didn’t have a check-up today, did you?  Am I the worst mate ever and forgot about it?”

“No, no!  You’re not,” Sam’s chuckle was warm and dispelled his worry.

Most of it, anyway.

“Sooo _why_ are you at a check-up then?”  He asked skeptically, taking the call from the break room out into the alleyway where there wouldn’t be any eavesdroppers.

“Pup takes after me, apparently.”

“And that means?”

There was a scuffle on the other end of the line for the phone and eventually Amelia’s voice won out.  “Hey, Gabe!  How ya doing?”

“I don’t know how I’m doing.  You tell me!  How _should_ I be doing, Ams?”  Gabriel asked with a bit of caution, although his voice also held the slightest hint of demand and a sharp edge to it.

“Well, we _were_ joking about it, but you’ve got a little Moose.  Sam was having some discomfort and this pup is getting too big.  We’re movin’ up the C-section.”  Her voice was happy and Gabe didn’t trust it for a minute.

“All right.  Sounds good.  How soon?”

“Um.  As soon as I can clear a room for the surgery, actually.  You should probably come join us at the hospital.”  She laughed nervously.

“Goddamn you two!”  Gabriel spat into the phone, “I’ll be right there!” and hung up.

When he spun back around into the bar, he saw Jo and Charlie with something on the tip of their tongue.    
  
_Before_ they scented him.    
  
Hell, the scent had Kali running into the room with wide-eyes and the order of, “What’s going on?!”

“You guys take care of the bar!  I’m headed to the hospital-”

Before he could whirl around, Kali grabbed his bicep. “Tell us what’s happening.  Take a deep breath.  Fill us in.  Then you can go.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.”  Her scent actually did wonders for making his tunnel vision clear up before he told the women, “Sam went to see Ams because he was ‘uncomfortable’ or whatever, which is code for _something_ because I know that dummy, but _apparently_ , the pup’s getting too big so they’re hacking it out now.”

“That is a...beautiful visual image of the magic of childbirth...” Jo deadpanned and looked at the others.  “It’s okay, Gabe.  It was bound to outgrow you, anyway.  Sorry, it’s this soon.”  She winked.

“Why am I the only one taking this seriously?!”  He blurted, pointing to each of his employees.  “Yer all traitors!  Makin’ me feel like _I’m_ crazy!”

“He’s already with her, Gabe.”  Charlie jumped forward to hug him. “Giving birth too _early,_  like with the baby tiny and premature,is what you’ve gotta worry about.  There’s nothing wrong with a fully-developed pup which is what Amelia said, right?  Pup's overgrown!  You’re totes fine!  I’ll call your in-laws and tell them what’s up!  And then we‘re closing early because we‘re all heading down to the hospital to see your baby!”

“Do what you want.  Thank you!”  This time he meant it as he sprinted from the bar, digging in his pocket for his keys while he made a mad dash for his car.

\---------------

The word traveled _fast._  Claire was still in school and Charlie volunteered to pick her up once she finished and bring her to the hospital, but Cas and Dean (with Megan in tow) got there only moments after Gabriel had arrived.  

They’d paged Amelia to let her know the family was there.  They were pacing in the lobby on high-alert while they looked for the familiar bounce of brown hair.

Amelia came whipping around from behind a corner and waved them to follow her.

Gabriel was right there flanking her side, while the other small family followed close behind, waiting on bated breath as she explained, “My best guess?  The last dose of hormones we gave Sam to prep him for the birth gave baby a little spurt and we’re at go-time a bit early.  He’s totally fine, I promise.  I’m just waiting for the right delivery room to open up.”

The doctor led them into the exam room where Sam was sitting on the edge of the table already bracing himself for Gabriel to knock into him.  He laughed and let his mate hug him and kiss him to Gabriel’s hearts content before he spoke up.

“Uh, sorry, guys.  Guess everyone in the family’s born a little early.  Hi, Megan!”  His eyes lit up as he saw her sleepily stretch and respond to his scent.

“Excuse me.  What’s this about ‘discomfort?’  And why didn’t you tell me about it?”  Gabriel scolded, because he’d nearly had a fucking _panic attack_ and here Sam was, just looking awkward in his hospital gown and in trouble.

“It wasn’t anything serious!  Not like the cramping or any other red-flag material.  It felt like the pup had shifted and was elbowing me or something.  I wanted to make sure it wasn’t going to have a go at a normal birth or some crazy shit.”  He pouted and gave Gabriel his best puppy eyes.  “The pup’s just too big for my...fake womb.”

“Taking a page right outta yer book,” Dean teased and stepped forward to ruffle his brother’s hair.  “ _Sasquatch_.”

Sam glared at his brother and groaned, “Jerk.”

“Bescch.”

Everyone in the room froze.

Because apparently, _Megan_ had beaten Dean to the punch of their brotherly show of affection.

She giggled and blew bubbles because everyone was staring at her, paying attention to her.    
  
And that’s _exactly_ how Megan Rose liked it.

“D-Did she just say-?”  Sam stumbled out, sure his ears had deceived him.

But then, she started reaching for him, garbling out, “Be-bess bessch!” until he took her from Dean’s arms.

Dean dared a look at Cas, who was glaring dangerously at him and raised an eyebrow.  “Our daughter’s first word is ‘bitch.’  There is no way you can _possibly_ talk yourself out of this one and blame it on another.”

“Hah!” Gabriel tossed his head back with a cackle, “Cassie’s just sore Meggie’s first word wasn’t ‘dada.’  How’s it feel to be Miss Megan’s first mile-stone, Sammy?”

He was completely dumbfounded, but cradled the happy baby, nonetheless.  “I wish she knew me as Sam or Uncle, rather than ‘bitch...’  But I’ll take it.”  He grinned up to the mated pair. “Sorry I’m the favorite, guys.  But I _am_ way cooler than both of you.”

“I can totally blame Sam!” Dean desperately tried to sway Cas, who was still scowling something awful.  “If they didn’t get so much time together, if she didn’t like ‘im so much, then-”

“Dean.  The time has passed.  I always _knew_ something like this would happen.”  Cas pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

“All right!  You ready?“  Amelia peered into the room and could feel the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. “Uh, is everything alright?”

“Megan just said her first word,” Gabriel announced with a winning smile.

Amelia clapped her hands together in excitement, happy to be part of another monumental moment in the baby’s life, who she delivered, “That’s so awesome!  Which of the papas won the race?!”

“I did!” Sam began laughing as he rocked Megan, who was still chanting (the word becoming much clearer by the second) “betsh,” over and over.

The doctor’s hand flew up and covered her mouth the second she heard it.  She began laughing so hard her body was quaking.  It came to the point Amelia’s face turned beet-red and she had to excuse herself from the room altogether.

“So, uh, am I ever gonna get this C-section, or what?”  Sam drably asked around to his family.  “Can someone get Amelia?”

“Just take my pup!  Keep her!”  Dean threw his hand in the air dramatically.  “She’s a traitorous demon!”

“Yeah, um, how about no.  She really _is_ the devil.  Most precious one around, though!”  Gabriel kissed the pup’s cheek.  “I’ll find the doctor and get one of my own, thank-you-very-much.  It‘s shipped and being delivered today.”

Then, in perfect tandem, while Dean was glaring at the door after the alpha left and Megan was tugging at her uncle’s ear, both of them mumbled, “Bitch,” at the same time.

The omega and the baby looked at one another, Megan let out a squeal of delight while Dean slapped his forehead.    
  
Nope.  Cas was right: There was no way he was getting out of this one.    
  
His alpha would never, _ever_ let him live this down.


	57. Time Stamp One: 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here's the second half of the time stamp! See, I didn't make you wait long ;)
> 
> There WILL be more in the future, although I cannot guarantee "near future," because it will be a matter of when inspiration strikes. 
> 
> BUT I would absolutely ADORE any suggestions for time stamps you'd like to see in the comments!
> 
> As many of you know, I'm a habitual long!fic writer. I'm trying to break that habit (extremely unsuccessfully, mind you) so maybe if you lovely readers send me some prompts/ideas in this 'verse it's something I could work towards! 
> 
> Thank you all so, so much for all the love and support! Hopefully I'll be back from hiatus and posting the Sabriel prequel, My Type, soon! xoxo

After Amelia composed herself upon hearing Megan’s “first words,” they were able to move Sam into the room.  With Gabriel hot on their heels, of course.  She had arrived to tell them it had opened up and after she got her giggles out, she was able to escort them to the location.

Dean knew from experience that this whole delivery process sucked, but he also knew that the labor sucked more.  Thankfully, his brother didn’t get a choice.  However, with his biological anomaly, they had no idea how long this C-section would take.  When Megan was delivered, it seemed to happen in a flash once they decided to do the C-section, but this was an induced labor and things may be more complicated.

One by one, their friends arrived in the waiting room.  The mated pair thought it was interesting to be on this side of the event.  Everyone was alight with excitement rather than nerves, as they had been when Dean went into early labor.  Although the current concerns were completely different from their little family’s, he knew how easily it would be to worry because of Sam’s unique situation and was glad everyone was able to just enjoy the moment instead.

After they’d gathered, it was apparent that Claire was eyeing her omega dad strangely.

Naturally, Dean didn’t let that go on for long.  Mostly because Claire was brash at times and he had no idea _what_ was going to come out of the girl’s mouth.  Which could be trouble.

Megan had finally fallen into one of her deep sleeps, cradled in Cas’ arms, when Dean nipped it in the bud and asked, “Yo, what’s with the stink eye?”

“Can I talk to you?”  She tilted her head in a very Cas-like way and her _tone_ confused the hell out of Dean.

“Uh.  We are talking?”  He blinked in bewilderment.  He wasn’t used to getting interrogated.  He was used to _doing_ the interrogating.

“In private.”  She stood up, ignoring his puzzlement, and suggested, “Outside?”

“Uh... Yes, ma’am...”  He followed her and pretended not to notice all the eyes that traced them across the waiting room.

Once they exited the doors and it was just the two of them outside, Claire unceremoniously stood on her tiptoes and scented him.

When she pulled away, her jaw dropped and she snapped, “I _knew_ there was a reason you were wearing those stupid, half-assed blockers!”

“Language!”  Dean said on instinct alone.  Then he realized he was caught because of their daughter’s damned _super-nose_.  “We were gonna tell you soon.  Over dinner or something.  Make it a surprise!  Way to ruin it all.”

Then her abrupt anger faded to vibrancy and she gave him a hug with the demand of, “Was this planned or an accident?”

“It was planned.”  He laughed and hugged her back.  “To be honest?”  Dean wasn’t sure why he was nervous, but once she was at arm’s length he admitted, “Seeing you with Megan?  It made me think about how much I love us being a family and how much I want a _big_ family.  Thought it’d be a good time to have another pup, while Megan was young, and keep ‘em around the same age so they’re close growing up together.  With Sam and Gabe‘s pup, too.  Think you can handle the babysitting duties?”  He ended with the teasing remark so it didn’t sound as sappy as it was.

Because Dean felt sappy as hell.

“Think _you_ can handle another _labor_?”  She quipped back, but the smile never left her face.  “I think that’s great.  It’s a good idea to have another one now.  I thought you’d be too chicken to have pup so soon, though.  Hopefully Sam doesn’t have a horror story that scares you away!”

“Well...already knocked up.  No going back.”  Dean shrugged his shoulders, admitting defeat.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t want you to find out like this.  Couldn’t re-apply the blockers.  We had to get here so quick.”

“It’s all right, I guess.”  She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, aiming for casual, but neither one could deny how excited her scent was.  “When are you gonna tell everyone else?”

“I wanted to wait a while.”  He chewed on his bottom lip.  “Luckily, I haven’t had rough morning sickness this time.  Which is friggin _awesome,_ lemme say!  I’ll probably tell Charlie first because of her damn nose.  But mostly, I didn’t wanna steal Sam and Gabe’s thunder right now, ya know?”

“No one can steal Gabe’s thunder.”

“That, my girl, is true,” Dean snickered. “So yeah...want to keep it on the down-low for a sec.  Don’t want people worrying about me again since it’ll be different this time and there’s nothing to worry about.  Cas’ll be _here_.  We won’t have to deal with the distance...  Don’t have to be nervous about overexerting myself.  He took care of us with that book.  So, ya know, work won’t be a problem.  Nothing’s working against us this time around.”

Claire took all the information in with a smile. “Yeah.  You’re living your _happily ever after_ and all.”

“We are.”  The omega emphasized by playfully pushing her shoulder.  “Let’s head in before anyone gets suspicious and sticks their head into our family business.”

“Yeah, they do that.”  She followed Dean as he led the way back in while adding, “I can’t wait to see their pup!  Too bad Missouri hasn’t seen Sam or else we’d know what it’s going to be!”

“Good ol’ Missouri,” Dean scoffed with fake annoyance.  “I, personally, think it’s going to be a fuzzy little Moose.  Hopefully the antlers don’t do any lasting damage to my bro.”

“Aw, that'd be adorable.”  Then, out of nowhere, Claire stated, “We should get a pet.”

“ _Hell_ no,” was Dean’s instant reply.  “We’ve got two.  No more animals in the house.”

“Not even a cat?”  She begged in a whining voice.

“Hey!  You see what Megan does to her stuffed toys?!  You wanna clean _blood_ off the carpet?”

“...You may have a point.”

“That’s what I thought.”

\-----------------

Amelia seemed to be more anxious than usual as she gathered the tools onto the tray.  
  
Normally, the omega was unflappable, but something had changed her demeanor.  Was it the last-minute timing?  Or the actual procedure itself?  Neither of the alphas had ever seen her like this and they had no idea what was going on.   
  
Something was off and she was staying silent about it as she went through the motions confidently, even though both men could tell it was a farce.  No matter how much they wanted to know why, they couldn’t voice the words and risk her coming unhinged even more.  Either way, Gabriel’s scent was unfurling just as much as the doctor’s and Sam didn’t like it.

“Hey, stop it.”  He snapped at his mate, laying on the bed ready and nearly prepped, admonishing, “I’m the one getting cut open in an unprecedented procedure.  You’re not allowed to be freaked out.”

“I’m allowed to do what I want,” Gabriel said right away and scooted his chair up next to Sam, planting a wet, obnoxious kiss on his cheek.  “I’m just...worried about both my babies.  Sue me.”

The nurse aiding Amelia was adding something into the IV bag connected to Sam’s arm and Gabriel ordered, “What’s that?” so suddenly that it made the woman jump.

“It’s to stop his body from attempting any kind of natural birth.  We don’t want the pup to move or your body to take a try at dilating.”  At least this woman could keep a calm and soothing voice to describe her actions.  “I believe Amelia explained even though everything was in working order for conception and the pup’s growth, the physical act of delivery is too big a risk.  Well, actually, it’s more than likely _impossible_ because you’re still technically alpha.”

“Yeah, she did say that.”  Sam agreed and sighed, trying to relax.  “So the accelerated evolution would really try to push me into delivering?  Even though it’s not physically doable?”

“Exactly.”  Amelia finally seemed to come back to herself, in her professional comfort zone, poised with a syringe.  “And that would end bloody.  Which is why we need to do this now.  Before the pup decides to have a go at a real-live birth.  Sure, you’ve got the womb and the uterus, but no birthing canal.  Forcing one would-”

“Ew.  No.  Stop.”  Gabriel dramatically made a show of covering his ears and wincing.  “You’re hurting me just thinking about that.  And I’m not even the one who’s knocked up and... _birthing_.  Can we just get on with this?”

“Yep.”  She snapped on her mask and nodded to her assistant.  “Go ahead and insert the relaxants and painkillers.”

While the nurse did so, it looked like Amelia was stalling...  
  
Which didn’t make any sense.

Everything was ready, as far as Gabriel could see, and the alpha had done his research.  Well, on C-sections and “what to expect when expecting” in general.  There wasn’t much on their situation, but at least this part, from what he’d studied up on, seemed like they were prepared and it was most definitely go-time.    
  
Yet, the nurse was watching the clock, waiting as well.

It wasn’t until the door opened and another person, wearing scrubs and putting on a mask, entered and announced, “Sorry, I’m late!” that they found out why.

“You’re not late,” Amelia laughed lightly and shook her head.  “I’m just glad you could get down here so quickly.  Thanks for coming in on your day off.”

Sam and Gabriel looked between each other before very obviously giving Amelia a _look_.

“I wanted another nurse in here.  Just in case,” she told them with a shrug. “Remember?  First time this has been done?  While we’re both OBGYNs,” Amelia gestured between herself and the nurse who’d been with them thus far, “Sara’s an ER nurse.  Thought it’d be good to have all our bases covered.  Doesn’t that make you feel better, Gabe?”  She winked at the alpha who had become a little stir-crazy with worry.

“Actually, it kinda does.”  He huffed and clucked his tongue, “You’ve thought of everything, haven’t you?”

“What can I say?  I’m awesome like that.  Plus, I had told Sara your story at the nurse’s station previously.  She’s really excited to be a part of this.”

“Guilty.”  The woman smiled and said, “Nice to meet you.  Like Amelia said, we’re prepared for everything.”

“Sara, are you ready to dive in?  He’s nearly prepped and this pup is ready to come out.”  Amelia asked and was met with a confirmation in the form of a quick nod while she pulled her gloves on.

When the doctor turned back to the couple, she stated with much more confidence, “We’re gonna numb you up right now, Sam.  You ready?”

It was pretty obvious the meds the nurse added to the IV drip were doing their thing because Sam mumbled, blurry, “Yep.  Let’s get this show on the road-” before he turned to Gabe with a goofy grin and said, “We’re gonna have a pup!”

“We’ve _had_ a pup,” the alpha fondly rolled his eyes.  “Just gonna be outta _you_ and into our arms.  Not gonna lie...I’ll miss calling you fat.”

“Fuck you, Gabe.”

“Love you, too, buttercup.”

\-----------------

Cas had been zoned out ever since Dean left the waiting room with Claire.

He had a decent idea what it had been about if only because of the look their daughter had been sending his mate.  Kali and Meg had decided to kidnap the latter’s mini-me once she woke up and were playing with her across from him.  Out of all the group, they had spent the least amount of time with the pup and were currently taking advantage.

It was downright surprising how both women’s rough exterior melted when faced with Megan’s giggling and constantly-squirming antics.  She was a mover and a shaker.  Despite her recent destructive tendencies, Dean and Castiel had gotten lucky with such a happy baby.  Amelia had told them pups responded mostly to scent and it wasn’t a myth that happy families led to happy pups.

With their schedule flexible allowing, one of the men was always home with her and it helped her developmentally.  Plus, neither could possible stay in a bad mood when she was in their arms.  Although, she certainly got herself into trouble when she was _outside_ their arms.

Right now, though, Cas was pensive.

He was deep in thought because he was thinking about Sam.

Or, more specifically, Sam’s confession to him when he’d heard the news of Balthazar’s death.

Cas had remembered all the pain medication Dean had to choke down post C-section just to function or sleep, and the alpha had a feeling his brother-in-law’s surgery would be even more invasive.    
  
Which brought up the concerns Sam had shared with him about his previous addiction.  The other alpha admitted to him that the pain medications he’d been readily fed when he was in the hospital had been a temptation, all over again, and he had to fight so hard not to fall back down the rabbit hole.

It was something he’d privately confided to Cas and he would keep Sam’s secret.

But...this was a private assignment the alpha would take upon himself.  Something to watch out for when Sam was in recovery.

They had to stick together.

The two were kindred spirits, in that way.

While Cas hadn’t had any problem with even the concept of relapsing, Sam had been faced with it, stared down with it against his will, and fought it tooth and nail.  Sam admitted it was a difficult internal struggle.  One he couldn’t burden his mate with.  Something that only Cas could be trusted with.

And very soon, he’d be faced with it again.

This time, Cas _would_ be there to help him.  Not tucked away, unknowing and useless, in rehab.

He’d have to make sure he kept his visits casual and didn’t rouse any suspicions from his own brother when checking in with Sam.  Unfortunately, subtlety wasn’t exactly his strong suit.  Cas had many reasons to visit Sam during the process of getting his book published, but what excuse could he have now?

There were only so many times he and Dean could go over to see the pup and even less times he could get Sam alone.

He knew, deep down, having the pup and Gabriel would keep the alpha strong.  The chance of relapse was slimmer than ever, but Castiel wasn’t going to risk it by ignoring it and assuming Sam would be fine alone.

It was when someone was isolated that addiction could grab hold of them all over again.  Someone could, unknowingly, put themselves in isolation even surrounded by loved ones.  Postpartum depression was a real thing.  There were many scenarios to consider.

Cas _wouldn’t_ let it take hold of his friend.

He was all Sam had.

While Cas’ struggle was known and fought in front of the world, the other man’s was a private battle and he only had one ally.  He _refused_ to let Sam down.  He’d make it work. He’d-

“Heya.” Dean plopped down in the seat next to him.  “Our pup’s showing homicidal tendencies so you gave her to the criminals?”

“I figured she should learn how to not get caught at an early age.”  He quirked a grin and wrapped an arm around the omega.  “Since she’s already swearing, I’d say her father is one of the worst influences to date.”

“I said I was sorry.”  He crossed his arms in a pout, but leaned into the embrace to whisper, “Claire knows.  But she’s gonna keep it quiet ‘til we announce it.”

“I knew she’d figure it out before we wished it,” Cas admitted, watching the girl in question walk over and sit next to Jo and Charlie.  “But it’s not like we were purposefully deceiving.”

“We _totally_ were,”  Dean corrected with a laugh.  “But not Claire anymore.  She’s good at secrets - I ain’t worried.  It’s _Charlie_ and her big mouth I’m worried about.  Wish we woulda have time to stop home and grab some blockers.”

“And miss our niece or nephew’s birth?  Where are your priorities?”  He whipped back, still speaking in a quiet voice.  “I hope Sam is doing all right.”

“I’m not worried about Sam.  I’m worried about Ams and any nurse in there with ‘em.  Having to deal with Gabe?  Ugh.”  He full-body shivered at the thought.  “It wouldn’t surprise me if he decided to deliver the pup himself.  Hell, he’s probably done enough research that he _could_.  Betcha fifty bucks he’s hovering, instructing, _and_ correcting.  Ten more Ams ‘accidentally’ grazes him with a scalpel.”

“All of this is true.  One hundred dollars Gabriel stitches himself back up after said misplaced scalpel graze.”  Cas smirk turned goofy at the thought, then he turned to kiss his mate’s forehead.  “I’ve actually witnessed him do that once.  He’s truly a jack of all trades.”

“What?”  Dean’s eyes widened. “Really?  He straight-up rag-dolled himself?!”

“Back in the Loki era, yes.  Kali was annoyed that he got himself hurt and before either of us could help, Gabriel ordered us to ‘Fuck off.  He could do it himself.’  And he did.  It...was rather gruesome, but he was proficient.”  Cas cringed at the memory as it played over in his mind.  “So I won’t take any of your money bets because I do believe Gabriel could perform the surgery and deliver the pup himself.”

“Pshh, you guys are nuts.  Bonkers.”  His attention was pulled away and Dean demanded across the room, “What are you doing to my daughter?!”

Meg and Kali didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed as they tossed her back and forth from where both were sitting cross-legged on the ground.  Megan was squealing with joy when she was momentarily airborne, then shimmied her whole body when caught and cradled in one of the women’s arms.

“She’s a little super hero, duh.”  Meg stated, as she tossed her lightly and easily back over to Kali.  “We’re teaching her to fly!”

“You do that in a pool!  Not over dirty, germ-infested hospital carpet!”  Dean huffed and made a move to go grab her.

But Cas was too quick and wrangled the unruly omega back into the chair.  “She’s fine.  They’d never drop her and they’re practically knee to knee.  How am I less worried than you?”

“Because he’s known us much longer.”  Kali winked as she held Megan under her tiny arm pits and played as though she were walking.  “And Cas knows we’d never hurt a princess this pretty.  She’s gotta grow up and learn how to break some hearts first.  Isn’t that right miss Meggie?”

“Oh my God! Kali used baby-talk!”  Charlie exploded from three chairs down.  “I never thought I’d hear it!  But I did!  Mark your calendars, folks!”

“Shut your face, Red.”  The alpha glared daggers sharp enough to cut.  “I happen to like this little rascal.  Don’t make me change my mind about liking _you_.”

“Uh-oh!  Throw down in the maternity ward!”  Jo cackled next to her girlfriend and pulled her back, “Too many biological clocks ticking.  They’ve turned into time bombs!”

Claire looked at her dads with huge, terrified eyes before they flagged her over.  Apparently, they were the safe zone, as the two couples began heckling each other back and forth.  It was all in good fun and Megan was adding her own little baby noises to the party, but Claire remained quiet.  If she was anything, it was non-confrontational when it came to the women of the group.  Sure, she had no problem bantering with her immediate family, but the others?  They could be intimidating.

Dean opened up his free arm and slung it over her shoulders.  “Makes ya wish the pup was out, don’t it?”

“How long has it been?” Claire asked, pulling out her phone and looking at the time.  “Huh...”

“Huh, what?”  Dean stole the device from her and caught a glimpse.  “Oh, _wow_.”

“What?”  Now Cas perked up.

“It’s been a few _hours_.  Didn’t mine take less than one?”  The omega frowned, looking between the two who had been in the room with him.

“Well, they had to set everything up, get Sam prepped, probably sedate Gabe at one point, and the surgery is different, you know?” Claire guessed.  “You already had the epidural.  And all they needed to do was cut you open.  It was standard procedure, right, Dad?”

Castiel nodded slowly, “That’s true.  It may have seemed quick to us, but only because the labor was so long.  Perhaps someone should text Gabriel, though?”

Claire snatched her phone back from Dean and sent a text through.

The three were strangely on edge.  It felt like it _had_ been a while.  Given the fact it was supposed to be a quicker surgery, the time stood out to them.  The family had been there, they had lived through it, and that was why the questions seemed to build upon each other.  They were quiet and watched those in front of them while they waited.  Right now, what seemed to be most important was that text back from Gabriel.

And while they _were_ entertained, the more time elapsed, the more _concerned_ they became.

They tried to distract themselves, they really did.  Claire played a game on her phone so the minute Gabe replied, it would light up and she would see it.  On Meg’s dare, Dean taught Kali how to change a diaper so they were allowed to babysit more in the future.  He said they had to pass a series of tests before they’d let Megan stay with them for extended periods of time.  Meg was thoroughly amused with Kali’s determination, along with her ongoing monologue while Dean showed her the ropes.  Cas eavesdropped on Charlie and Jo’s hushed conversation about plans to be mated soon.

His heart should have swelled with happiness for them, but now it was full of worry for his brother and Sam.  Now he knew how the rest of the group felt when Dean went into an early labor.  At least Claire had been there to text the crew with regular updates.

Why wasn’t Gabriel responding?

\------------------

Charlie and Jo had made a food run and distributed bags of greasy heaven to everyone in the waiting room by the time dinner rolled around.  Dean found a nurse who was freakin’ awesome and warmed up a bottle of formula for Megan.  He got busy feeding her, forsaking his burger in the name of fatherhood, which was for the best since he had kind of lost his appetite.

Everyone else was mowing down on their supper when Claire finally got _the text_ back.

She jumped a mile high and could barely swipe the screen properly because her finger was leaving a ketchup residue from her burger.  She cursed, grabbed a napkin, and tried for round two.

When she read the message, her jaw dropped and a gasp accompanied the action.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and faced her, silently urging her to spill the details.  Dean would have taken the goddamn phone again if his arms weren’t currently wrapped up in infant, so he ordered, “What does it say?!”

“I-It says, ‘We’re alive.’”  Then she looked up to the group, eyes wide in disbelief. “’All _four_ of us.’”

“What?!”

\----------------------

Dean, Cas, and Claire were the first ones allowed in, leaving baby Megan with her room full of babysitters.  They tried not to run as a nurse led them to Sam’s recovery room.  They were filed directly behind her, though.  It could’ve been considered the human version of cars tailgating each other.  Oh well, this shit was top-priority.

When the door opened, Amelia was slumped over in a cushioned chair, exhausted in the corner, while Sam had one tiny infant high on his chest, cuddled into the crook of his neck.

And Gabriel was sitting right next to his mate, holding a _second_ pup.

“What the fuckin’ hell?!”  Dean demanded in a quiet voice, taking the scene in but quickly melting at the sight.

Only, he didn’t know _which_ sight to look at.    
  
There were _too many_ of them.     
  
One too many.

“It was a surprise to us, too, Deano,” Gabriel chuckled as he finally glanced up from the pup and to his family.  “You wanna sit down before you keel over?”

Cas and Claire did immediately, looking at Amelia in confusion, but Dean took the chair on the other side of his brother to watch his new nephew with a huge smile.  Or niece.  He still had no idea what was going on.

“How...?”  Cas looked equally as confused, but grinned at the sight of two healthy, small pups, before he tilted his head to the side and asked Amelia, “I don’t mean to be rude...but _how_ were you _unaware_ that Sam was carrying twins?”

With a wry laugh, Amelia scooted around in her seat and took a deep breath.  “Oh, it surprised me _just_ as much.  It wasn’t until this check up today that I realized it.  I couldn’t believe it.  I had to call in another nurse in case I was right.  I- Well, let me start over...”

Gabriel informed them eloquently, “Ams was a hot fuckin’ mess before we started and it freaked me right out.  I thought she forgot how to doctor or some shit.  But really, Sam’s ‘discomfort’ was the other pup pushing away from his sister.  Sibling rivalry, already, I tell ya.”

“Thanks for that.”  Amelia rolled her eyes, but was too tired to fight back.  “Because of the circumstances, Sam’s womb is...different.  Not to mention those rippling abs we had before?  It was pure alpha muscle that encased it like a barrier.  The ultrasound could only show us so much because of the tissue surrounding it.  And I honestly thought I was hearing an echo of the pup’s heartbeat because of the nature of the thicker lining.  All the ultrasounds showed like there was only one pup, I _swear_ to God, but she was blocking him like a little diva.  Not to mention he was _so much_ smaller.”

With a snort and a smile, Amelia continued, “It makes sense with the hormone therapy.  Even though twins don’t run in either family tree, the estrogen and the treatments we were using before, the ones that helped with ovulation and fertility, would have generated a ton of viable eggs.  Hell, I’m positive conception happened at different times.  When we first found out Sam was pregnant, it was only the girl, and then the little boy was conceived _afterwards_ , probably within a few weeks.  It’s pure luck we found out soon enough and changed the meds so there wasn’t a fatal age gap.”

“Anyway...” The omega cleared her throat.  “The final injections we gave Sam to prepare him for the C-section were to finish growth and development and obviously having two in there got them moving and ready.  We’re just lucky Sam’s womb had enough space to hold them.  I never even imagined he could be carrying twins, so it wasn’t something I was looking out for.  I was just concentrating on making sure an _alpha_ could carry a pup to term.  But in retrospect, he was pretty big, wasn’t he, Gabe?  Guess our scale was skewed because of _Sam‘s_ size, too.”

“Yep.”  The alpha was grinning like a loon. “This little boy right here’s still a wee bit tiny so they’re gonna have to keep special watch over him - but his sister takes after Sammy.”

“Holy fuck.”  Dean was speechless but the joy in the room was contagious.  “How ya holding up there, bro?”

“Kinda in shock.  Kinda hurting.  But really, _really_ happy.”  Sam’s words were a bit slurred and silly, but the way he was holding his pup made Dean’s heart speed up.

He couldn’t be happier for his brother.

“All right...” Amelia stood up and rounded the bed towards Gabe.  “Let everyone say goodnight to little Zeke and I’ll get him tucked in for the night.  We’ll watch him closely.”

The alpha lowered the baby pup down so Sam could kiss his tiny forehead before Gabriel handed him off to Amelia.

“Don’t get him mixed up with any other pups, ya hear?”  He warned her and she rolled her eyes.

“Don’t worry.  I won’t.  I’ll give you more time with her.  She’s healthy and big enough for family introductions.”  Amelia tenderly carried the baby out of the room.

“‘Zeke?’  Why does that sound familiar?”  Dean’s eyebrows furrowed together, looking between the mated pair.  “Where’d you get that?”

Gabriel was now at Sam’s side, running his hands through the brown locks as they exchanged glances of their own.

“Short for Ezekiel.  He’s...” Gabriel paused, looking for the right words.  “Someone from our past.  A friend who always had faith in us.  In us being _together_ , ‘meant to be...’  Even when we didn’t.”

“He believed in us so much.  Even back then.” Sam couldn’t take his eyes off Gabe.  “Made us fight for each other until we couldn’t anymore.  But it all worked out in the end.”  
  
“Gave the little guy your name for the middle one, if you’re feeling shunned, my dramatic bro-in law,” Gabriel added with a wink.   
  
“Ezekiel Dean.” The omega crossed his arms and nodded with approval.  “I can get down with that.”

“Wow.”  Claire was grinning now, too, but more about the namesake.  “That’s awesome, I hope you can let him know.  Ezekiel, that is.  After all he did for you.  What’s her name?”

“Molly.  Molly Cassandra.”

“Can I hold her?”  The blonde’s eyes were alight with joy, casting a quick grin at her dad at the other middle name, and she was trying not to jump out of her seat.

“Come on down!”  Gabriel did his best TV Host impression and Claire was there in the blink of an eye.

She gingerly took Molly and Gabe took the opportunity to kiss Sam’s cheek.  Cas advanced forward until he was hovering over Claire’s shoulder and smiling down at the wriggling infant with tufts of wild, light hair, but not before shooting his brother a knowing look about the infant's name first name as well.  After all, he knew both the twins were named after those from their past, or rather, a _version_ of their names and wondered if the others were picking up on it.     
  
Dean took the opportunity to sit next to his brother and grab his hand and chat with the thoroughly exhausted but over-the-moon couple.  He remembered this feeling and he’d be there again in the blink of an eye.

“Damn.  Now I get why it took so long.  I bet that was a shock, huh?”  Dean chuckled and glanced to the pup.  “Two for one deal.  Wow.  Never saw that one coming.”

“Thank God I hired Meg for accounting,” Gabriel sighed, as he rubbed his temples.  “I’m gonna need some time off for real.  I’ll need to go shopping, change around the nursery, double duty on the-”

“Hey, hey!”  The omega stopped him in his track.  “Cas and I can help you.  Don’t even worry about it!   _You_ stay with Sam and the pups.  You did the same for Cas’n me.  Let us help you out for a change.”

The alpha stared at Dean, appraising him for a second while Sam was watching his mate.  “Yeah...okay.  That would help.  Uh, a lot.  Obviously, my darling Moose was keeping a secret from the world and- _ooff_!”

He was cut off by Sam smacking him in the stomach, “Hey, this wasn’t exactly a walk in the park for me!  I was just as shocked when they pulled out Molly and then went back in for another!”

“Hah!  Plot twist!”  Dean began cracking up, because he could just imagine the horror on Sam’s face at the news before realizing, yup, there were twins.  “Well, Gabe _did_ say he was jealous of Cas and me having two.  Gotta be careful what you wish for.”  Then he paused, catching a glimpse of the little girl out of the corner of his eye and mentioning, “I think I remember Sam talking about Zeke.  But where did you get her name?”

“Cas has already figured it out.  You’re slow on the uptake, Deano,” Gabriel teased with wag of his finger. “Or maybe it’s just a cute name for a girl?  Who knows?”

“I hate it when you fuck with me like that.”  The omega narrowed his eyes, but knew he could just ask afterwards.  “Whatever it is, it’s cute.  Suits ‘em.  Damn, they’re both adorable rugrats.  Just can’t believe it.”

“I couldn’t be happier,” Sam’s voice was soft and gentle as he seemed to zone out.  “It’s insane, but the best insane, you know?”

“Sure do.”  Gabe affirmed and looked at Sam with what Dean could only describe as something that appeared to be a private moment he couldn’t help but feel he was intruding on.

These two were head over heels.  They had been since day one.  If _anyone_ deserved this kind of happiness, it was them.  Dean bowed out, excusing himself once Sam met Gabriel’s gaze, and went to meet their little pup.  They could chat about getting things together later.  Right now, the two needed a few moments with each other.

\---------------------

Dean and Cas decided to take on the job head-first because they knew they’d also be needed at the bar.  After everything their brothers had done for them, this was the least they could do for the couple.  They asked Charlie and Jo to watch Megan, after the omega pair had introduced themselves to baby Molly, and headed, with Claire in tow, to get another cradle and more supplies.

Pronto.

It was still early enough that the right places were open, but barely.  They were _those_ asshole customers who flew through the store and hustled through, right up until close.  Each member of the family had a cart and a list to get through within the designated time frame and met back up at check-out.    
  
Claire had even whipped her hair back into a bun, determination sinking into her features.  It was like a race to the finish line to gather what they needed before the place closed and she meant business!  After all, it was like they were starting from scratch and buying everything a newborn pup would need because...   
  
Well, that's _exactly_ what they were doing.

Dean shouted, “Go team!” once they were rung out and raised his hand for a high-five, which Cas and Claire rolled their eyes at, but returned if only to humor him.

Baby was loaded to the brim and Cas asked hesitantly, “Do you think we overdid it?”

Turning on the car, Dean barked out a laugh and asked, “Imagine if we had two _Megans_ , babe?”

“I stand corrected,”  The alpha agreed solemnly.

They already had a key to Sam and Gabriel’s home and helped themselves in.

Claire assisted with the bags while Cas and Dean surveyed the nursery and decided where the hell they were going to move everything.  Gabriel told them they had free rein and that he trusted them, but neither of them knew jackshit about home decorating.   
  
They must have been awkwardly standing there, looking around, just shifting back and forth in their steps for a while - because Claire entered the room, she tossed her arms in the air and groaned loudly.

“You still haven’t done _anything_?!  You made me haul _everything in_ , do all the hard work, and you two are just _staring at the walls_?”  She charged in and pivoted to face them.  “Hello?”

“Uh...” Cas was taken aback by her tone.  He said slowly, “We’re not sure what to do.”

With a dramatic grunt and snap of her fingers, Claire ordered while pointing, “Go get the new cradle!”

“Yes, okay.”  The alpha practically flew out of the room, knowing it dangerous not to follow her instructions.

Dean ducked his head uncomfortably as their daughter flagged him over and said, “They’ll both want to be by the window and they’ll wanna be next to each other.”  Claire grabbed the frame of the current cradle and gestured for the omega to do the same.  “If we move this a few feet like this...” they lifted it up together, “Gabe and Sam will be able to fit between both of them and it won’t be blocking anything.  It’ll be perfect.”

“Why are you so good at this?”  Dean grumbled when Claire triumphantly placed her hands on her hips as Cas returned with the large box that required bare-minimal assembly.

“This was how the nursery was set up at one of the group homes,” she answered with a shrug.

These days, she was open about her time in foster care.  It took her a while to feel comfortable speaking about it, but now that she knew that it was in her past, she could recognize that as a fact.    
  
It was her past.     
  
And her future was with them.  She could finally be happy.     
  
Claire had even come out to Castiel, by herself without any prompting, about being an omega.  It was something that Dean beamed about and even though he wouldn’t say it because he didn’t want to embarrass her, he was pretty damn proud.

When Cas opened the cardboard box, Dean pushed him away and began assembling the cradle himself.   _This_ was something he was confident about.  The alpha protested, pathetically, and had to look around for something to do.

“Dad, wanna help me put these things away?”  Claire took mercy on him and waved for Cas to follow her.

“Yes, I’d like that.”  He eagerly found himself in front of a large, _massive_ , amount of bags, which they picked through and carried the additional diapers, clothing, and formula to where the rest was stashed.

Now, the couple would be prepared.  After all, they’d thought they were stored up and ready, but this supply would disappear in half the time.  Although the cabinets were now just barely ajar, bursting at the seams with all the necessities peeking open from the doors, they needed to be.

Now that they knew they had both a little girl _and_ a little boy?

Dean and Claire had a _field day_ getting them clothing.

Everything before this had been gender-neutral, but now the pair of omegas had a pint-sized closet full of a colorful wardrobe for little Zeke and Molly.

Sam and Gabriel wouldn’t know what hit them.

It didn’t help that the two had similar taste.  The superhero variety of onesies proved it when they were checking out the haul.

Needless to say, they were thankful for Cas’ credit card...it had been one helluva bill.

Once the cradle was assembled, Cas took the packaging out to the trash and Dean happily dressed it in the Batman themed bedding he’d spotted in the store.  Sam would bitch about it, but he’d secretly love it because he had no other choice.  The little guy may have started life out small, but knowing his parents, he would be larger than life.    
  
Of course he deserved a Batman themed cradle.

Dean was proud of his work.  He took a picture of it and sent it to his brother.  He didn’t wait for a response because Sam was more than likely asleep and it was only then that Dean noticed it was getting pretty late.  It was almost like looking at the time made the family yawn.

“I believe we’re finished,” Cas announced, peering into the room.  “Are you ready to pick up Megan and head home?”

“Read my mind, babe.”  With a smile, he flicked the light switch off on the newly refurbished nursery with a sense of accomplishment.  “Let’s get our munchkin and hit the hay.”

\---------------------

Sam felt a strange sense of déjà vu when he returned home.

The previous time he’d been at the hospital, he’d been ordered bed rest and this time was no different.

He knew that C-sections were invasive and healing time varied, but this one had turned out to be particularity intense.  Amelia had discussed with him at the hospital that not much about it was normal.  There was a lot much incision required; there was much more tough muscle and tissue to cut through and more stitching needed to put him back together.

His alpha body had been working against him because he lacked the soft pliancy of a naturally pregnant omega.  Sam was still mostly muscle.  Even the womb created by the accelerated evolution mimicked his alpha body structure and required more elbow grease than normal to even get through.  It was a blessing that Amelia had brought another professional into the room, the ER nurse came in handy when it came to _alpha_ anatomy.

Although Amelia was familiar, her specialty was _omega_ births and omega C-sections and they needed to treat the procedure as a major surgery more than a birth.    
  
The ER nurse helped with the correct way to suture Sam’s insides back together because she changed her mindset to alpha injuries that needed medical attention once the pups were removed.

Of course now, Sam was feeling it.

Even though he was at home, he was still on a regimen of meds that included heavy painkillers, antibiotics, and anti-inflammatories.  Amelia would come and see him for check-ups because even though he should _technically_ still be at the hospital, as soon as Ezekiel was ready to go home, she wanted Sam there with him.     
  
Amelia was kind of a saint like that.

Sam had to admit...he was much more comfortable in his bed and not attached to the machines with the ever-present nurses who checked in.  Plus, he needed some sense of privacy.    
  
He also liked being able to see and hold his pups whenever he wanted to, rather than having to press a button and wait.  Hell, Gabriel was playing nurse and it was pretty damn funny.

He already knew Gabriel wanted a family so bad and he’d gotten exactly what he’d asked for.  Hell, he’d gotten even _more_ than he asked more.  He got _two_ bundles of joy.     
  
At the moment, Gabriel was playing nurse to the _extreme_ and taking care of all _three_ of them.

Sam thought maybe the alpha was in over his head, but he multi-tasked like a champ.  It was almost eerie how well Gabriel took to fatherhood and Sam thought it was equally crazy he, himself, never felt like a burden.  As soon as he found out they were having twins, he was ecstatic, but then reality hit him knowing he’d be out of commission and he would be draining his mate.

Yet Gabriel had this unending source of energy and Sam knew it came from a place of true bliss.  Plus, he never hesitated handing off one or both of the pups to Sam with a bottle in bed while he curled up and took a nap next to them.  The smiles never left either one of their faces.

He didn’t treat Sam like an invalid even though he kind of felt like it himself.    
  
Gabriel still gave him jobs, even though he did most (all) of the running around, and it gave Sam a sense of self-worth.

Ezekiel was sleeping soundly on Sam’s chest, while Molly was laying in-between them, Gabriel tickling her tummy, as they watched TV when Sam blurted, “I love you so fucking much.”

With a raised eyebrow, Gabriel commented, “Careful, now.  ‘Bitch’ was Megan’s first word.  Don’t wanna one-up the in-laws with ‘fuck.’”  But then he scooted both of them closer and kissed Sam’s lips sweetly before whispering, “Love you, too, my beautiful Sasquatch.”

“I mean it,” Sam said with a half-second bitchface.  “You’re...you’re amazing.  I don’t know how else to describe it.  I don’t know what I’d do without you.  I-”

“Well, you wouldn’t have these little rascals to begin with without me, for one,” he teased, setting the their little girl onto Sam’s chest, right next to Zeke, so he could move in closer.  “ _And_ you wouldn’t have had your guts ripped out.  So I’d say it’s hit and miss.”

“I’m being serious, Gabe.”  He huffed, but once his mate was closer, he could scent all his feelings returned, so he knew Gabriel understood the heaviness of his words.  “Minus the whole _getting sliced open_ , this is the happiest I’ve ever been.   _You_ make me the happiest I’ve ever been.  You always have.”  His voice faded to a whisper, feeling strangely vulnerable.

He’d blame it on the meds.

“You already know the feeling’s mutual.”  There was a wide smile on the alpha’s face as he ran a hand through Sam’s hair.  “But still.  You saying it makes me happy, too.  I keep wondering how the hell we got so lucky.  You bet your sweet ass I ain’t taking this for granted.  Friggin _ever_.”

“Kiss me,”  Sam suddenly ordered, needing the space between them gone because his goddamn heart was overflowing with emotions and he was overwhelmed by them.

“Yes, sir.”

While his words were as sassy as ever, his tone was as full of adoration the moment before their lips met.  The hand carding through Sam’s hair dropped to cup his cheek when Gabriel tilted his head and trailed his tongue along the seam of Sam’s lips.  It was still tender and strangely innocent, even when their tongues brushed for a split second, until Gabriel pulled away.

He pecked him once more before he glanced down at the sleeping pups and hummed, “I’m gonna get the little ones tucked in.”

Sam blinked and cautiously nodded.  “All right.  It is getting late and they’re both asleep.  For _once_.”

“Small favors, right?”  Gabriel stood up and rounded the bed, scooping a pup into each arm.  “Be right back.”

“Okay.”  He watched his mate’s retreating back and slouched in the bed a bit now that he didn’t have to worry about his position holding Zeke.

Sam waited for Gabriel to come back, and was confused at the amount of time that elapsed.  The nursery was just next door and he couldn’t hear either one of the pups crying.  Tucking them in didn’t usually take fifteen minutes.  With a frown, Sam turned his attention back to the TV and zoned out on whatever was on the screen.

Five _more_ minutes past before Gabriel burst into the room and crawled his way up the bed, back to Sam’s lips.

He was completely taken off guard as his mate kissed him and he grabbed Gabriel’s shoulders to push him at arm’s length.  “Woah, what were you doing?”

“I had to text Amelia,” he admitted, licking his lips as he eyed Sam.

That put the man on high alert.  “Are the pups okay?  Was something wrong?  Why didn’t you tell me?!” he demanded, concern growing by the second.

“No, _no_!  Calm down, kid.  I didn’t ask her about the pups, I asked her about _you,_ ” his tone was impish and Sam’s confusion was growing.

“What...about me?”

“I had to know if you were healed enough for me to suck your dick,” Gabriel’s voice took a husky turn as ducked out of Sam’s reach and he flicked his tongue across the mark on his mate’s neck.

“You _did not_.”  Sam was absolutely mortified by the alpha’s lack of personal boundaries because he knew for a _fact_ that Gabriel really, most definitely had sent that fucking text.

“Mmhm,” he practically purred, sucking Sam’s earlobe into his mouth.  When he pulled off, he asked, “Don’t you wanna know the answer?”

His face was already scarlet red and he slapped a hand to cover his eyes. “That’s what you were doing.  You were fuckin’ waiting in the nursery for her to text you back, weren’t you?!”

“As long as _I_ do all the work, we’re golden.”  Gabriel completely ignored all of Sam’s embarrassment and rubbed it in further, “So you can’t fuck my face, but if you lay back and enjoy it like a good mate, I’ll let you knot my mouth.”

A shiver ran down Sam’s spine as Gabriel kissed the hinge of his jaw and suddenly all his distress was forgotten.  Sam grabbed the back of Gabriel’s neck and yanked him forward until their lips crashed together.  He sucked the alpha’s bottom lip into his mouth and bit down _just_ enough to make a statement before pulling away.

Sam raised an eyebrow, just a breath separating them, and challenged, “Then what are you waiting for?”

Gabriel’s eyes were alight with glee as he licked into Sam’s mouth, one last time, before stating, “See?  You’re not that mad at me! And Ams-”

“I thought you were supposed to be doing something other than talking with your mouth?”  Sam growled at his mate which visibly aroused Gabriel.

“Yep.  You won’t hear a peep out of me.”  But then, with a wiggle of eyebrows and a downward tug of the blankets, Gabriel added, “I expect to hear _much_ more out of _you_.”

Sam gulped because he knew he was in for it.  The scent of arousal quickly flooded the room, permeating through both of them, and left him ready and willing.  Well, a little _more_ than ready and willing.     
  
Gabriel was going to work him up to throbbing and desperate in the time span of ten seconds, flat.  Just another reason to add to the list of why he was so in love with his mate.

The sexy, kind, devoted, perfect, alluring, sneaky fucking bastard.  Yeah, Sam knew _this_ was true love.  He’d been a fool to deny they were anything less than true mates all along and now they had a plus two to show for it.  Funny, how life had a way of working itself out.   
  
Luckily, both alphas were also gifted with an _impeccable_ sense of humor.


End file.
